Returning Home
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary & Warnings Inside: AU season 4 and on. Starts with Klaine then turns into Sablaine. Blaine goes back to Dalton for his senior year. Kurt never made it into NYADA so he is stuck in Lima for another year and not happy about it. Kurt has begun to change and when Blaine goes back to Dalton, the Warblers and Sebastian Kurt changes even more. He becomes controlling and ...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: so I've had this sitting around for like 6 months but I lost interest in Glee for a long time I don't like how the show was going and Blaine's character got weird so I kinda lost interest. I was watching the older seasons and then I remembered this story so I figured I would give it a go again.**_

_**This is set at the beginning of season 4. It will be completely different though. It will be AU after the end of season 3. This will not end up as a Klaine so if that is what you are in to then don't read this. Some characters will be OOC to make this story work.**_

_**Summary: The summer is almost over and Blaine is returning to school, only he is going to Dalton to finish his senior year. Kurt never got into NYADA and as a result he is miserable and making Blaine miserable. Kurt doesn't like that Blaine is back at Dalton with Sebastian, but he feels better knowing he has someone on the inside watching Blaine. Blaine has to deal with school, the Warblers and Kurt's growing abuse all in his senior year.**_

_**Warnings: sexual situations, bad language, stalking, forms of mild abuse, slash and probably more but I'll give a heads up.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

The summer of Kurt's senior year flew by. He couldn't believe that it was almost over. This was their last weekend together before Blaine was going back to school. Kurt had tried to make the best of it all summer long, but it was hard for him. He didn't get into NYADA so he had been working at the Lima Bean Coffeehouse all summer to support himself. Having a job was new to Kurt. Sure he had helped his dad out at the shop on the occasion with paperwork and getting his office organized, but he never had an actual job. He was on shift work so each day was different and different in the amount of hours. Right now he was only working twenty to thirty hour work weeks. He didn't have to pay rent or buy food, but he did have to cover his gas, car insurance and cell phone bills. Plus any type of shopping that he wanted to do. Kurt understood the value of money ever since he was a little kid. His problem was he had champagne taste on a beer budget. He had always made it work though with shopping sales and flee-markets. Kurt and Blaine had done what they could to see each other as much as possible. Blaine wasn't really working except doing the odd singing job here and there. Blaine didn't have to work his parents gave him a decent allowance each month. Kurt always thought how nice it would be to have parents that were well-off like Blaine had. Blaine also had a huge trust fund that was set-up by his grandparents, so Blaine was set for life. He was seventeen and he never had to work a day in his life if he wanted to. Kurt had no idea how much was in Blaine's trust fund though nor had he been to Blaine's house yet. Blaine was always over at his place and Kurt didn't care, he preferred to be at home then out in Westerville. Kurt had only met Blaine's parents once when he was at Dalton, but Kurt always thought they seemed stuck up. They weren't very friendly or talkative towards Kurt. So for Kurt to never be over at Blaine's house he was more than happy about it. Whenever Kurt had mentioned how Blaine's parents were Blaine always got defensive and annoyed with Kurt, so they had made a silent vow to never talk about Blaine's parents.

It was the last weekend they had together before school would start. Blaine was hanging out with Kurt in Kurt's room just listening to music.

"So how was work last night?" Blaine asked.

"Horrible. Stupid people demanding that their coffee order is wrong or it's too hot or too cold. I need to find a new job before I go postal on that place."

"Well what about the mall? You could work in a clothing store telling people how to dress."

"Maybe, but I can't even get you to change your wardrobe." Kurt said annoyingly.

"I have no interest in sequence jeans." Blaine said with a smile.

"You could try you know. I mean I get the whole dapper look and all, but it couldn't hurt to change it up for school on Monday."

"I'll think about it."

"Are you excited to be back at McKinley? You guys are going to have to find a lot more people to join now that half of us graduated."

"I told you I'm not going to McKinley." Blaine said as he stopped dancing.

Kurt was lying on his stomach facing the end of the bed. At hearing Blaine saying that Kurt pushed up into a sitting position.

"You never told me that." Kurt said annoyed.

"Yes I did at the beginning of the summer. I told you that I was going to be going back to Dalton." Blaine said with his own annoyance.

"No you never said that."

"Before you graduated I said I was thinking about it and then I told you I was going. It was after your first day at the Lima Bean you were complaining about your day and I told you I submitted my papers to Dalton. I'm moving my things in tomorrow for school on Monday."

"I would remember you telling me you were going to Dalton." Kurt said with a slight anger to his voice.

"Apparently not. All I've heard this summer is you complaining about work and complaining about not being in New York. I get your upset, but clearly you haven't been listening to me when I was talking." Blaine said back with a combination of anger and hurt to his voice.

"Why would you be going to Dalton? After what they did to you in that parking lot."

"The slushy was meant for you, I pushed you out of the way. It's not like they planned for me to get hurt for starters. We all made up after Karofsky tried to kill himself. I haven't really spoken to Sebastian or the guys after that, but I want to be back at Dalton. I only went to McKinley to be with you and now you've graduated. I want to be at Dalton, it's my birthright."

"How is Dalton your birthright? That doesn't even make any sense."

"My great grandfather on my mother's side started Dalton Academy. My mother's maiden name is Dalton."

"Wait what?" Kurt asked shocked.

"My mother inherited Dalton Academy once her father passed away twenty years ago. Her and my father are on the board of directors. One day Dalton Academy will be passed down to me."

"If that's true then why didn't you go to Dalton from the start?"

"Because like Cooper I wanted a normal high school experience. Cooper loved Westerville High and I thought I would two. Half way through freshmen year we had the Sadie Hawkins dance and after that I transferred to Dalton. Kurt I loved spending last year with you, but you're not there now. You've graduated and I want to spend my senior year at Dalton with the Warblers."

"Why did you never tell me this?"

"Because you don't like talking about my family. Plus money complicates things."

"So you thought you would hide this from me? I don't care about your money or your parents' money to be accurate. I care that you've kept this from me and the fact that your parents are clearly richer than I thought. It's not that I don't like your family, your parents just don't like me."

"They don't know you. You don't come over and when you did see them you didn't really talk with them. My parents aren't stuck up like you think. They are actually really easy going and down to earth. They work really hard with the board of the directors for Dalton, plus they have fundraisers they do for different charities. You just never gave them the chance."

"They didn't give me the chance. They basically blew me off the moment they saw me. Clearly they aren't as accepting of your being gay then you thought. It's okay to be gay as long as you don't date someone that is clearly gay and doesn't hide it."

"I don't hide being gay, I'm just not flamboyant like you and my parents are perfectly fine with my being gay. It took my dad a little bit, but he's accepted it and just wants me to be happy."

"So you're going to be back at Dalton and you're actually going to be in the Warblers again? Even after what they did to you."

"There's only one glee club at Dalton so yes I'm going to be back in the Warblers. We made up for what happened and I've put it behind me."

"I'm sure Sebastian is just loving this. Maybe you'll end up as roommates too." Kurt said with disgust.

"First of all none of them even know I'm coming back. Second, I have a private room because my parents are board members. Even if I didn't Sebastian would, because his parents are on the board."

"How do you even know that?"

"Because his parents have been over to my house. They've had meetings with my parents about events coming up."

"This is just great you're making friends with his parents." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'm being polite yes. When they show up I'm not going to treat them poorly because of what happened between Sebastian and me."

"This is insane. We're never going to get to spend any time together. You're going to be out there busy with school work and the Warblers. You're going to be spending all this time with that snake and he's going to think he can hit on you all over again. Why can't you just go to McKinley so we can be happy and spend more time together?" Kurt said angrily.

"I'm not going to McKinley, because I don't want to. I did last year for you. What school I go to doesn't matter, it doesn't change that we won't be seeing each other as often as we do now. Why can't you be supportive of my decision?" Blaine said back with anger matching Kurt's tone.

"Because you're going to be back with them. You are going to be around Sebastian and him hitting on you and trying to make you his. We were happy and now we're going to have to deal with him all over again. I can't believe you would be this selfish and do this to us."

"Selfish? You want to talk about being selfish. How about how all I have heard this summer is you complaining about work or about New York? All of our conversations revolve around you. You didn't even remember me telling you about going to Dalton. I get you don't like that you didn't get into NYADA, but you don't have to be miserable all year. You could be happy that we get one more year together and then we can go to New York together. Apparently, I don't make you happy if you are so miserable to spend the next year together with me. I got to go. I have to pack." Blaine said as he grabbed his jacket and left Kurt's room in a huff.

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was mad at him. Blaine never told him that he would be going back to Dalton. Kurt knew he would have remembered that conversation, because it would have upset him. Kurt was furious that Blaine actually called him selfish; like he had done something wrong by complaining about his work or that he was upset that he didn't get into his dream school. Kurt had every right to be upset about not getting into NYADA; it had nothing to do with Blaine and everything to do with being stuck in homophobic Lima, Ohio for yet another year. Blaine should have been more understanding and sympathetic towards Kurt. He shouldn't be going out of his way to make their relationship harder by going to Dalton. Now Blaine will always be there and they will hardly get to see each other. Not to mention that now Sebastian will get to spend more time with Blaine than he will. Kurt didn't believe that Sebastian had turned a new leaf. Yes he was friendly after Dave tried to kill himself, but that wasn't going to last. Kurt knew that it wouldn't be long before Sebastian was hitting on Blaine all over again. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine would do this without even talking to him first and seeing how he felt about it. Kurt would have been spending the summer getting Blaine to see that McKinley was better for their relationship. Kurt thought they were serious, he thought they were in love, but now he wasn't so sure Blaine felt that way anymore. Blaine made this huge decision and he didn't even discuss it with him. Kurt didn't think he could feel more upset if he tried. Kurt grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to someone who he knew would understand. He asked if he could meet him at the coffeehouse in thirty minutes. Kurt got a reply back within seconds saying that he would be there. Kurt grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed out to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was upset with him. Kurt had no reason to be upset with him. Blaine had told him at the beginning of summer that he was going back to Dalton; that he wanted to be at Dalton for his senior year. Last year he had left his life and completely changed it for Kurt. He had gone back to a public school and spent a year without his Dalton friends to be with Kurt. A lot had happened last year, some good and some bad. Blaine had done it for Kurt and now that Blaine wanted to spend his senior year at Dalton Kurt couldn't be happy for him. All Kurt had said was how they weren't going to get to spend any time together. Blaine knew he shouldn't have called Kurt selfish, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being selfish in the last couple of months. All Blaine had heard about was New York and having to work. It was like Kurt hated being here so much that he just couldn't talk about anything else. It was driving him crazy. Blaine just wanted to hang out today and have some fun. He didn't want to fight. He thought Kurt would be happy and understanding. If nothing else he thought he would understand why. Once school started it wasn't like they were going to be spending a lot of time together to begin with. Kurt had work and Blaine had school and Glee club that he would be busy with. Blaine wasn't going to apologise for Kurt not remembering about a conversation or for going back to Dalton. It was his birthright and he had every right to be there. He wanted to be there and Blaine felt that Kurt should have been more understanding. Blaine could understand that Kurt was worried about Sebastian, but they were just friends, not even friends, but they could get along when they were in the same room. Blaine wasn't upset with Kurt when he started talking to Dave after he tried to kill himself. Blaine had been understanding and Dave had kissed Kurt and threatened to kill him, yet Blaine understood that Kurt had forgiven him and wanted to be friends. Blaine just couldn't understand why Kurt couldn't do the same thing for him. Tomorrow he would be moving his things over to Dalton and to his dorm room. Tomorrow would be the unofficial first day back for everyone. Everyone would be there getting their rooms setup and getting ready for tomorrow. Blaine was hoping that Kurt would be coming with him, but after today Blaine didn't want him there. Blaine was happy about being back at Dalton. He knew it was going to be more work, especially at first, because McKinley's curriculum wasn't that hard so he would have to work a little harder to catch up from last year. Blaine didn't mind though, Dalton was where he wanted to be. He wanted to graduate a Dalton boy with two National trophies to go with it. Blaine knew he would need to work with Sebastian, but if they were able to win this year then Blaine was fine with it.

Blaine pulled up to his house and after putting in the code for the gate he drove through the open gate. He parked his car in the driveway and got out. He saw that his parents were still here so he headed inside and towards the living room where he heard his parents' voices. When Blaine came around the corner his mother spoke.

"Sweetheart you're home early. You just left not too long ago." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Do you guys not like Kurt because he's more flamboyant then me?" Blaine asked without even tiptoeing around.

"Who told you that?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Kurt said you both didn't like him because he couldn't hide that he was gay. That the only reason you tolerate me being gay is because I can still pull off the 'straight' look."

"Blaine, sit down." Mr. Anderson said in a serious voice.

Blaine went and sat down on the chair opposite of the couch.

"First of all, we do not tolerate you being gay. Yes at first it was hard for both of us, especially myself, but we are over it. We got over you being gay a long time ago. We are not ashamed of it or trying to convince people otherwise. We're concerned and worried about you. It can make your life harder because people are intolerant and old fashioned, but we love you no matter what your sexuality is. Second of all, we never said we didn't like Kurt we just don't like the way he acts sometimes. He seems to be very self-absorbed at times and he makes a lot of assumptions about people. Your mother and I have tried to be polite and friendly with him, but he seems to believe we are just being stuck-up." His father explained.

"Is that way you've never had me bring him over?"

"You are more than welcome to bring him over, but you've never asked us or even mentioned it before so we figured you didn't want him over. I think it's safe to assume he doesn't know just how well off we are." Mr. Anderson said.

"He does now." Blaine mumbled.

"Is that why you are back so early? Did you two have a fight over it?" Mrs. Anderson asked gently.

"Not about money. It's like the last two months he's stopped listening whenever I've spoken. I told him at the beginning of the summer that I was putting in my papers for Dalton. Then today he was talking about me going back to McKinley on Monday. I told him again that I was going to Dalton and I was leaving tomorrow, I thought maybe he would like to come with me and help set everything up. He got mad and said that I never discussed it with him and that I was keeping it from him. He then went on about how we won't spend any time together and how Sebastian will be there. He called me selfish, because I was going back to Dalton. He didn't even understand when I explained to him it was my birthright. It didn't help that afterwards I called him selfish, that all he's done is complain this past summer about not going to New York and having to work. I left after that."

"I thought you and Sebastian made up though?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"We did. We haven't spoken; I haven't spoken to any of the guys really except in passing. He's not worried about me being hurt, he's worried that Sebastian will hit on me and try to break us up. Which is ridiculous because Sebastian knows I love Kurt. He hasn't tried anything at all with me, he's never have. He used to just hit on me in a vague way, but it was enough to piss Kurt off. Sebastian doesn't bother me. Despite what people believe I think there's more to Sebastian then he shows people. I think it's all just some act, these walls he puts up so he won't be hurt. Deep down he's probably a really nice guy."

"You're probably right. He's probably been hurt in the past and now he is just trying to protect himself from being hurt again. Whenever we have seen Sebastian he is always polite and well mannered. He also understands where you are coming from. He's dealt with the fundraisers and his parents being well-off. Maybe being at Dalton together will make you both friends. Maybe that will help Kurt see that Sebastian isn't the enemy in this. Maybe Kurt just needs a little time to adjust." Mrs. Anderson said.

"And if he doesn't?" Blaine asked.

"Then that is a bridge you can cross at the time. We don't have a problem with Kurt, but if he starts to affect your future then we will. We want what is best for you and for you to chase after your dreams. We don't want you to let someone take those dreams from you or puts you in a position to put your dreams aside for him." Mr. Anderson said.

"I won't let Kurt force me to change my dreams. I want to go to New York for school, because I want to be in New York. The city is huge and I can walk down the street holding my boyfriend's hand without it being a problem. Not to mention all of the opportunities that are there. I'm looking forward to going, even if it's a year away."

"Good. We want you to live your life and live your dreams. We just want what is best for you, just like any other parent would for their child." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Pretty much, I just have to pack my clothes up that I want to bring with me. I'm not going to bring all of them, there's no point. If I need something I can just drive over here to get it. I'm going to take my acoustic, but I'm going to leave my electric here. I don't think I'll need it in the dorms, it's a little loud."

"That's fine you can keep anything you want here. We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow so you have plenty of time to unpack and meet with the guys." Mr. Anderson said.

"Are you nervous about seeing them? I know you haven't told anyone that you were coming back." Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'm not nervous; I'm excited to be back there. McKinley was great and I'll miss them, but Dalton is where I want to be. I can still keep in contact with my friends from McKinley. I haven't told anyone I was coming back yet, because I want to see how they react. We've all made-up, but I'll know how they truly feel when they see me tomorrow, especially when they don't expect me to be there."

"That makes sense. I'm sure they will be excited to have you back though. I know they really missed you last year. I'm sure your senior year will be amazing." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Thanks mom, I hope so. I'm gonna go and finish packing and loading some things into my car. Are you both still going for dinner tonight?"

"We are; would you like to join us?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"That's okay go enjoy your date night. Though, I think I might order some pizza one last time."

"Be my guest. You can invite some friends over if you want." Mr. Anderson said.

"Naw I'm good. Hanging out tonight is something I really want to do alone. Tomorrow is the start of a crazy busy week. It'll be nice to just relax tonight, that's all Kurt and I were going to do tonight anyways. I just hope that I won't be too far behind in the curriculum."

"You'll catch up fast you did in your first year. I'm sure the guys will be willing to help as well." Mr. Anderson said.

"They will be; Dave helped in my first year. If I get stuck I'll ask."

"We don't expect you to get perfect grades all the time Blaine. Just do your best, that's all we can ask for." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Thanks mom. I'll be fine I'm actually looking forward to it. Public school really doesn't have that great of a curriculum. Last year was basically review of the things I did back in my second year at Dalton. It'll be nice to not be bored all day long in class, even if I'll be busy as hell." Blaine lightly joked with a smile.

"You'll be just fine. This is your senior year and your mother and I want you to enjoy it as much as you can."

"Thanks dad, I'm sure I will. I'm actually really excited to be back there tomorrow. It feels like I'm going home."

"Good that's how it should feel. Now I am going to get my behind into the kitchen and make you and the boys some cookies. Any requests?" Mrs. Anderson said.

"Mom you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I miss those boys just as much as you do."

"Chocolate chip?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I can do that." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Okay I'm going to get my stuff packed and ready to go. We're you able to grab my welcome package when you went there today?"

"We did it's in your room on your desk. You have a bigger room this time with your own bathroom attached to it." Mr. Anderson answered.

"Now we requested it for you. We figured after being home for the last year you would like to have your own space now that you are used to it." Mr. Anderson said.

"Thank-you, you both didn't have to do that."

"We know, we wanted to." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I love you guys."

"We love you. Now I'm going to start baking and then by the time I am done I will shower and we can head out." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Where are you guys going tonight for your date?"

"Dinner and then to a play. So we'll be home late tonight." Mr. Anderson said.

"Okay well have a good time." Blaine said as he stood up.

"We'll be leaving around five and we will have our phones on silent so if you need us just call." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I will, but I'll be fine. Enjoy yourselves before you get busy with school being back in session."

"We will be busy this year. We have lots of fundraisers and benefits to plan and to attend. Maybe you will join us on some." Mr. Anderson suggested.

"I'm sure I could just let me know when. Alright I better get packing or I could be doing it all night."

"Let me know if you need any help bringing it out to your car." Mr. Anderson said.

"I will, but I should be fine."

Blaine headed out of the living room and up the stairs to his room. The house was big and Blaine was going to miss his room. The rooms at Dalton weren't that big at all especially compared to his room here. He had his own on suite bathroom with a bathtub big enough for two and a balcony with a view of the backyard. The house was five thousand square feet between the three floors plus the backyard had a pool. Blaine had loved when his parents put the pool in. It was in ground and heated so even on the cooler nights you could go swimming. There was stone all around the pool as the walls and even some built up in the one corner of the pool that made a waterfall. There were lights under the stone as well so at night the waterfall would light up same as all around the pool. Blaine had always wished he could have invited Kurt over to see it. It would be very romantic and Blaine had a thing for romance. He was always doing romantic gestures for Kurt. Kurt had never done anything for Blaine; Kurt was the type who wanted to be romanced and not the one doing the romancing. Blaine was fine with that, but every now and then he wish Kurt would do something romantic for him for a change. Blaine did love Kurt; he just wished he wasn't acting like this right now. They still had a year together and Kurt should be happy to spend that year with him. Instead though, it seems like he wants to be anywhere, but here with Blaine. Blaine could understand that Kurt was upset and disappointed in not being accepted into NYADA, but at the same time Blaine wasn't surprised. Kurt had a habit of throwing his sexuality in people's faces. If he had just been serious and sang a good song to the best of his ability then he would have gotten in. Kurt also didn't apply to any other school besides NYADA. It wasn't Blaine's fault that Kurt didn't get in and he didn't apply anywhere else. Blaine wasn't going to stress over it. He was going to enjoy his senior year and hopefully Kurt will be as supportive of him as he was of Kurt last year. One day Dalton was going to be left to him. This year Blaine wanted to see how it all worked and learn as much as he can so when it is his turn he'll be ready.

Blaine headed into his room so he could get his clothes organized and get everything ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean coffeehouse thirty minutes later and made his way over to the person he was there to see. Kurt sat down at the table and saw that there was already a coffee there for him. Kurt smiled as he sat down.

"Hello David. Thanks for meeting with me."

"No problem. You know I'll always meet with you. I got you your regular I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I needed this." Kurt said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Bad day?"

"You could say that. Blaine and I just got into an argument." Kurt said annoyed and still angry about it.

"What happened?" Dave asked with concern.

"He called me selfish. Can you believe that? And he was the one that was being selfish and he lied to me."

"The last thing you are is selfish Kurt. What did he lie about?"

"I know I'm not selfish. He lied about going back to Dalton. He said he told me that he was going at the beginning of the summer, but I would remember that conversation. So today when I asked him if he was looking forward to going back to McKinley he then decides to tell me he's going to Dalton. Then he had the nerve to get mad at me when I told him he didn't tell me about going and that I didn't want him to go. He said it was his birthright. Apparently, his great grandfather started Dalton Academy so not only did he keep it a secret that he was going back, he didn't tell me that his great grandfather started it. I feel like I've been lied to this whole time. He's rich, richer than I ever thought and he never said anything to me about it. What else could he have lied to me before, or is keeping from me."

"That's not cool that he kept that from you. Then to bring it up like you're taking about the weather. Obviously he didn't tell you, there's no way you wouldn't have remembered that conversation. Do you not want him to go to Dalton?"

"No I don't want him there. Sebastian is there and you know what he's like. He'll be all over Blaine and trying to break us up and sleep with him. Not to mention that he almost blinded Blaine. He apologised after your incident and Blaine just forgave him. Like it was nothing. He's the last person I want Blaine around. I can't believe he's going, plus he's staying in the dorms. I wouldn't give it a week before Sebastian is up to his old tricks again."

"I can't believe he would go back there and do this to you. He should have been more understanding of your feelings. He should have discussed this with you instead of just deciding. Especially with everything that is going on with you. I mean you're here for another year and you thought you would at least get to spend it with Blaine. Now he's going to be out there and I'm assuming in Glee club."

"Ya and I'm sure Sebastian will be doing everything he can to keep Blaine there late and busy so he can't be with me. I wish I could do something, have someone on the inside to keep an eye on them. I don't trust Sebastian and I know Blaine wouldn't cheat, but still he was interested in Sebastian I could tell by the way he looked at him."

"Well today is your lucky day."

"I seriously doubt that, but go on."

"Remember how I was telling you about my dad and how he still hasn't told me what school I'm going to. Well an hour ago he finally told me that he made a decision. He's been doing a lot of research and he finally made a decision after talking to your dad I guess. I'm going to Dalton. He's already paid for the tuition and for room and board. So I can be your little spy and keep an eye on them."

"Oh my God, are you kidding me right now?" Kurt said as he slammed his hands down on the table with excitement.

"Nope I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to get my stuff brought over and everything. He even got me my uniform already. So I can be your spy and make sure nothing is going on with them." David said with a smile.

"Are you sure though? I don't want to put you out. I mean that would be amazing and I wouldn't have to worry so much, but still. After everything you've been through last year I don't want you to risk anything for me." Kurt ranted off in a quick pace.

"I can do this. After everything you've done for me since my incident I can definitely do this for you. It's not putting me out at all. I'm going to be at the school and in my senior year again so we'll have a lot of the same classes. If something is going on than I can let you know. I have no problem doing this for you Kurt."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you are going to Dalton. It's a lot different than a public school. You must be so nervous, I know I was."

"I'm nervous, but my dad really wanted me in a place where I didn't have to worry about bullying. Like I said he talked to your dad and I guess your dad said it did wonders on you so. I'll be there starting tomorrow for the orientation welcome back thing they are having."

"I didn't have one of those, because I started part way through the year. Apparently it's pretty boring."

"Ya it looked boring, but there's a dance Friday so maybe it'll be fun."

"You don't have to wear your uniform at the dance either. It's just while you're in the building. So in the dorms you can wear what you want."

"Sweet. I'm not really a fan of the uniform, but if I don't have to worry about being bullied then it'll be worth it. Plus I can be all secret Agent and keep an eye on Blaine and douchè bag."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm going to be worrying about him and what Sebastian will be trying to pull over on him. Don't get me wrong I love Blaine, but he can be naïve at times. When he first met Sebastian he thought he was just being friendly, when he was clearly hitting on him. I mean you know what Sebastian is like."

"Ya he's a real ass. He's also a man whore. You wouldn't believe how many times he's been to Scandals and has danced with different guys. I wouldn't be surprised if he has slept with all of them."

"I wouldn't either. The last thing Blaine needs is someone like Sebastian around him."

"I'll keep an eye on them and make sure Sebastian isn't trying anything on Blaine."

"Thank-you, you really are a good friend Dave. I hope you have a good senior year at Dalton if nothing else."

"Ya me too, but who knows. When do you work next?"

"Ugh Monday day-shift. I'm not looking forward to it at all. I really need to find a new job."

"Can't you find another one someplace you'll be happier?"

"I'll start looking, but who knows. This year can't go by fast enough. I just want to be in New York City and living my dreams."

"You'll get there. You're too talented not to."

"Thanks Dave."

They spent a good two hours just sitting there talking and having coffee. Kurt felt better knowing that David will be at Dalton and will be able to keep an eye on Blaine and Sebastian. It wasn't that Kurt didn't trust Blaine, it was just that Sebastian was going to try and manipulate Blaine and try to get him to break-up with Kurt. Blaine was easily fooled by Sebastian and Kurt wasn't going to lose Blaine to Sebastian of all people. All Sebastian wanted was to have sex with Blaine. At least with David going to Dalton now, Kurt knew someone would be keeping an eye on them and making sure Sebastian doesn't try anything. Kurt still wasn't happy that Blaine had kept this from him, just like he wasn't happy that Blaine had kept the fact that his parents were rich from him. Kurt knew that him and Blaine were going to need to have a serious conversation about this. That conversation wasn't going to happen tonight though, Kurt was going to let Blaine worry. Kurt was mad at Blaine and he wasn't going to be the one to make the first contact. He would let Blaine sweat it out a little while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had finally finished packing everything up and he was starting to bring it out front. His parents were getting ready to go out for their date night. Blaine figured he would bring it all outside first and then he would try and figure out how he wanted to load his car. He wasn't going to put his guitar in his car until tomorrow morning when they were ready to go. He didn't want anything to happen to it, not that it would in their driveway. You needed a code to get inside or you had to buzz in for the gate to open. So they were secure, but Blaine just didn't want anything to happen to his guitar. Blaine had gotten everything out on the front step and began to load his car up. He was carrying a heavy box over to his rear driver side door and he realised that he didn't open it first. Blaine placed the box against the side of his car with his right knee up so the box was sitting on his knee as he used his left hand to open the door. Blaine had just gotten the door opened part way when he felt the box tip to the side. He was about to grab it when he heard someone's voice and felt someone's hands on the box.

"Careful there killer." Sebastian said with a smile as he took the box from Blaine.

"Thanks."

"You want this in the backseat?"

"Ya but its' fine I can do it."

Sebastian smiled as he went around Blaine and placed the box on the backseat of Blaine's car. Sebastian then straightened up and placed his arm on the top of the door and smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks" Blaine said.

"No problem, what the hell is in that? That box is heavy." Sebastian said lightly.

"School supplies and books. How did you get in?" Blaine asked slightly confused.

"Your mom buzzed me in. I'm surprised you didn't hear me pull up."

"I'm kinda in my own world."

"You worried about tomorrow?" Sebastian asked with concern.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and in that second he knew that Sebastian knew he was going to Dalton tomorrow, though the fact that he was packing his car also would have been a dead give-away.

"Who told you?" Blaine simply asked.

"My step mom. She was at Dalton earlier today getting my welcome package and she saw your mom getting yours. I haven't told anyone else though, I figured there was a reason you hadn't told any of the guys."

Before Blaine could say anything the front door opened and his parents came walking out.

"Hello Sebastian." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. You both look nice, special occasion?" Sebastian asked politely.

"It's date night." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"I hope you have fun then."

"Oh we will. Blaine I left some cash on the island in the kitchen for you if you still wanted to order something for dinner." Mr. Anderson said as they walked over to Blaine and Sebastian.

"You didn't have to do that I have cash on me." Blaine said.

"We know, but we wanted to. We need to get going we don't want to miss our reservations. Have a good night the both of you." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Thanks mom. Have a good time tonight." Blaine said as his mom hugged him.

"Have a good evening Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Sebastian said with a smile.

"We will." Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine's parents headed to their car and once they pulled out Blaine headed back over to the front step to grab another box. Sebastian went with Blaine and grabbed the last box from the step. Blaine put the box in the backseat and Sebastian placed his there as well. Blaine closed the door and went back to grab his last bag of clothes to put in the trunk. The whole time Sebastian didn't say anything he was just waiting for when Blaine would answer his question about him being nervous or not. Blaine closed the trunk and leaned against it with his hands on top of the trunk. Blaine looked at Sebastian and he finally spoke.

"I'm not nervous about being back. I want to be there. I'm excited to be back there. I just wanted to see how everyone would react in person. It's the only way to get an honest reaction from them."

"I can understand that, but just so you know they will die once they see you tomorrow. They all really miss you. If nothing else they will be nervous around you and how you feel about them. They know you forgave them, but still they are a little worried that you'll look at them differently."

"I forgave them and I would love nothing more than for things to go back to normal and back to the way things used to be. I don't have any hard feelings against any of them, or you." Blaine said as he looked right at Sebastian.

"I'm assuming you'll be coming back to the Warblers."

"I'd like to, if that would be alright with you. I know you're the captain, I wouldn't be trying to take over or anything."

"I don't see why we couldn't be co-captains. That is if you don't mind."

"I have no problem with that, but you're on your own for the choreography." Blaine joked lightly.

"You got some moves. You just need to loosen up a bit. You'll see by the end of the year I'll make a dancer out of you." Sebastian joked.

"Good luck with that."

"Hey I did it with the rest of the guys, so you'll be easy."

Blaine just gave a nod and Sebastian could tell that there was something bothering Blaine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked at Sebastian as he spoke.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever happened that's got you upset."

"I'm not upset." Blaine said as he looked down.

"Yes you are. I'm more observant then you think Blaine. I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you, something is upsetting you. You don't have to talk to me about it, but I'll listen if you want me to."

Blaine was quiet for a minute and Sebastian could see he was debating on whether or not he should talk to him. Blaine let out a sigh before he spoke.

"You want some pizza?"

"Sure"

Blaine headed towards his house and Sebastian followed behind him. They headed into the kitchen to look at a menu. Once they decided what they wanted Blaine called the pizza parlor and put in their order. With that done they headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. They were turned in so they were looking at each other. Sebastian could see that whatever happened had Blaine very upset, more so than he was showing.

"Talk to me Blaine. What happened?" Sebastian said with concern. It was a tone of voice that Blaine had never heard before and he couldn't help, but be shocked that it came from Sebastian.

"I saw Kurt earlier; I was over at his house. We were supposed to be spending the day together, because I go back to school on Monday. He was talking about me going back to McKinley on Monday and how their Glee club was going to be in for a lot of work, because six people graduated out."

"You didn't tell him you were going to Dalton?"

"That's the thing I did tell him. Before the end of the school year I told him I was thinking about going back and he said okay. Then at the beginning of the summer I told him I put my papers in, but he apparently didn't remember. When I told him today that I was going to Dalton, he freaked out. He said that I hadn't told him about it, that I had been hiding it from him. He said that he would have remembered that conversation, because he would have been upset over it. I told him that I had told him and he obviously didn't remember. He's been so busy with work and not getting in NYADA that he's been in his own world recently. All of our conversations have been about him and him complaining. He said he didn't want me to go, because of you. He seems to believe that you are going to try to break us up. I told him he was being ridiculous, that you weren't like that anymore. I thought he would be happy and okay with me going back to Dalton. I mean, I transferred schools for him last year, so his senior year would be great and we could see each other more. I thought he would be willing to do the same for me. To at least understand that I want to graduate from Dalton. I even told him it was my birthright and he actually called me selfish."

"The last thing you are is selfish. You changed your whole life for him. If he can't understand that then he's the one being selfish."

"That's what I told him. I said he was being selfish the whole summer. All I have heard for the past two months is how he didn't get into NYADA and how working at the coffeehouse sucks. I can be sympathetic, but at the same time how can I not take offense to that? I get that it's disappointing that he didn't get in to NYADA, but all he has to do is wait a year and then try again. We can spend another year together and then go to New York together. Spending a year here shouldn't be so horrible for him. We can spend my senior year together, but he doesn't get that. He's so upset that he's stuck in Ohio. I can understand the disappointment, but at the same time who applies to just one school? I just… I don't know." Blaine let out a sigh.

"You have every right to be upset with him. He didn't have any right to act that way with you. I get that he's worried about me, but he should have more trust in you and your relationship to know that you wouldn't ever do anything. Being in Ohio sucks, but he should be happy that you guys have another year together. If he doesn't like his job he can always find another one. He doesn't have the right to take it out on you; and he certainly doesn't have the right to call you selfish when you obviously would have told him at the beginning of summer. It's not like you to keep something like that from him."

"I didn't, he just didn't remember. All we've talked about in the past two months is his life. Even when I've started conversations about something going on with my life he just ignores it and goes on another rant about work or New York. You wouldn't believe what he said when he found out how rich my parents were."

"He didn't know?"

"No he's never been over here."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Because we never come here. Even when he was at Dalton I would make the drive down to Lima to see him. Plus he doesn't like my parents. He thinks that they are stuck-up and not supportive of my sexuality. When I told him that Dalton was my birthright and explain that it was my great grandfather who started Dalton he accused me of keeping it from him. Like I was trying to hide it from him. I never brought it up, because it never came up. He knew my parents had money, because I was going to Dalton and the car I drive. We don't talk about money. I don't ask him about how much his father makes each year. I mean I wasn't trying to hide it, it just never came up."

"No I get that. It's not like money comes up in most conversations. Plus it's really none of his business what your parents' salary is. He can't be mad at you for not telling him."

"Well he doesn't see it that way. Money changes everything and it's not even mine. It's why I don't talk about it to him or at school when someone makes a comment. I want people to see me for me and not my parents' money or my name."

"I can understand that. I don't take about money either. It's no one's business. If he doesn't like it then that's his problem."

"I thought he would have gotten over it by now. I mean it only happened about five hours ago, but still. Normally he would have called by now to either apologise or keep arguing."

"Maybe he's giving you some breathing room. What he said was uncalled for, I'm sure he has calmed down and realised that by now. You are clearly still upset about it though."

"It's the lack of trust that bothers me the most. I can understand where he's coming from in the sense of you. You did tell him that you were going to steal me away and whether you meant it or not he took it seriously and isn't about to let that go. I can understand him not liking my being around you and not trusting you, but he should still trust me. I haven't done anything to question my loyalty to him. There's no reason for him to not trust my judgement and loyalty when I'm around you. If anyone should be having trust issues it should be me."

"Why would you have trust issues with him?"

"About a month before school was over we were over at his house. We were going to have a movie date night. I was up in his room and he was in the kitchen getting some cheese and crackers. His phone was in the room and it kept buzzing and buzzing the whole time it wouldn't stop. So I looked at his phone and saw he had these texts from some guy named Chandler. They had been flirting over texts back and forth to each other for about a week. There were over a hundred texts between the two of them. I know it's not technically cheating, but it felt that way, it still feels that way."

"Did he ever tell you about Chandler?" Sebastian asked as he held in his anger.

"No, apparently he's just some guy he met at the music store; he was going to New York for school in the fall. When I told him what he was doing was wrong, that it was cheating he said that it wasn't, that it was harmless. He liked how Chandler made him feel with the compliments and that it had been a while since I made him feel special. Here he was texting this guy and flirting with him, while he ignored me all week. He did it behind my back and the worst part was he didn't think he did anything wrong. Said that me and you used to texts all the time, that it was the same thing."

"Ya we texted a lot, but it wasn't this big secret. Everything we said was friendly and G-rated. There were no blurred lines at all and you weren't doing it behind his back and ignoring him. What he did was cheating, just because there was no physical contact that doesn't mean it doesn't count. It's still hurtful." Sebastian said letting his anger show slightly.

"He doesn't get that. To him he didn't do anything wrong and I'm the one that over-reacted."

"What he did was wrong and you have every right to be upset over it. Just like you have every right to be upset over what happened today."

"I just don't want to keep fighting over Dalton. I just want him to accept that's where I want to be and be happy for me. It's not like we haven't done this before. We just need to sit down and have a serious conversation that hopefully won't end in an argument."

"If you both truly want this relationship to work out that's the best thing you can do. Get your feelings out on the table and see what happens."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well whether Kurt likes it or not, you're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. If Kurt truly makes you happy then figure out a way to make it work. It's only for ten months. Plus with this whole money situation you know there are going to be fundraisers and benefits you'll have to go for Dalton see if he wants to go with you. Maybe he won't feel left out if he gets to experience these things with you."

"Never thought I would see the day when you were the one giving me advice on my relationship with Kurt." Blaine said lightly.

"Believe me; no one is more surprised than me right now. I don't like Kurt, I never have. I've said it once and I will say it again I think you're too good for him. However, if Kurt makes you happy then who am I to try and stand in your way of happiness. Just know that if he breaks your heart I will break him."

"I can fight my own battles, but thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

The kept the conversation pretty light after that and for the rest of the night. They spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and watching movies. By the time eleven o'clock rolled around Sebastian headed out so he could get back home and get some sleep for tomorrow. He would be moving into the dorms as well tomorrow along with everyone else. Blaine did feel better after speaking with Sebastian. He truly did want to make things right with Kurt so tomorrow once he was all settled in his room he would call Kurt and see if they could talk. Blaine knew it would have to wait until the weekend to do it in person, but he was hoping Kurt would understand. The first month at Dalton was going to be intense with school work. Blaine had missed a year and the education at Dalton was far more advance then one at a public school. Blaine knew he was going to have many long nights ahead of him, but he didn't mind, because it would be worth it. Classes at McKinley were always boring for him so he was looking forward to the challenge once again. Once he got back into the routine of things he would be able to balance everything once again. Blaine headed upstairs to his room so he could get some sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came all too soon for Blaine. He was up and moving by nine o'clock with his parents. It was only a thirty minute drive to Dalton, but they knew how hectic the first day back would be. Even though Monday was the official first day back all of the students would be there today getting settled into the dorms. Everyone would be getting their welcome packages and getting their room set-up and meeting their roommates. Blaine was lucky that his parents were on the board so he didn't have to deal with a roommate and he even had his own bathroom. Sebastian didn't say, but Blaine knew that he would have the same type of room that he did. Blaine's parents were both financial advisors for major companies all over the world, plus they took care of Dalton. Sebastian's parents had equally wealthy jobs. His father was a state attorney and made excellent money working cases for the state and privately. His step-mother was an interior decorator for celebrities all over the country. Blaine didn't know about Sebastian's mother, because he's never spoken about her. Blaine does know that Sebastian has an older sister named Allison who is a twenty-six year old writer and lives in New York. Aside from the basics Blaine really didn't know much about Sebastian's family, but the same could be said about Sebastian not knowing much about Blaine's family. They were just starting to get back on to good terms and Blaine was hoping that they would be able to stay that way. With them both being Co-Captains it would be nice to not have to worry about fighting or getting into silly arguments with each other.

Come ten o'clock that morning they were all packed up and on the road and headed for Dalton. Blaine had his welcome package that his mother picked up for him yesterday when she was at Dalton for a meeting. Blaine had already received his room key and his time-table. He knew it was going to be hard at first, but he was okay with that. He was more than willing to put in the work to be able to graduate a Dalton boy like he wants to. He hadn't heard from Kurt yet, but Blaine found himself not caring. He wasn't going to let Kurt ruin his day today, which is why he decided he was going to wait to speak to him tomorrow after his classes. He wanted today to be a good day and he didn't want to fight with Kurt on his first day back. Blaine had been waiting a year for this day to come and now it was finally here. Blaine would wait until tomorrow to speak to Kurt and see if he had calmed down by then.

When they pulled up to the dormitory Blaine couldn't get the smile off his face. He was so excited for this to be happening he couldn't believe the stupid smile he had plastered to his face. Once he parked and his parents parked beside him, they started to grab some boxes and head inside. They went up to the third floor, where his room was and once they got to his room Blaine opened it with his key from his welcome package. The room was the same size as a normal dorm room; only this one had a little more free room, because there was only one bed. There was also a desk and dresser with two bedside tables and a lamp. There was a closet and a bathroom that was off from the room. The walls were an off white color, but Blaine didn't care, this was his room and he didn't have to share it with anyone. Blaine and his parents brought up all of his things and put it in his room. He was going to unpack later. For right now he just wanted to go and see the guys and see how they were going to react to him being back. Blaine walked with his parents out to the parking lot and he gave them both a hug and told them that he would call and let them know how everything was going. Blaine made sure he grabbed the cookies his mom made yesterday to bring with him. Once his parents were gone Blaine walked to the school that was on the other side of the campus.

It only took him fifteen minutes to get there and the place was surrounded by new faces. Blaine could easily tell who was a freshmen, as they were all running around trying to figure out where to go and what they were supposed to be doing. The older you were the more calm you were. Blaine could very easily tell what year each person was in by the way they were interacting with each other. Even though school started tomorrow officially, everyone knew that today was the first day of school. It was about getting used to being at Dalton. It was about getting your room and your roommate and your class schedule. Today was about being at Dalton and tomorrow would be about being in Dalton.

Blaine walked through the doors at Dalton and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. It was pure chaos inside as everyone was trying to get their packages. Those that did get it were driving the staff nuts with questions and trying to get things corrected that were wrong with their classes. Blaine was just glad that his parents were who they were, because his package was never wrong. After all you wouldn't want to be the one that screws up the heir to Dalton's schedule. Blaine made his way through the chaos of the front foyer and headed to the senior commons room where the Warblers always met up. Blaine could hear their voices of the guys already talking about what they wanted to do this year. Blaine put on a nervous smile and he walked around the corner and headed into the room.

"Knock, knock." Blaine said with a smile.

All the guys put on smiles at the sight of Blaine.

"Hey!"

The guys came over and gave Blaine a hug. Sebastian just stood back and smiled. He had already known about this from last night so he was going to let the guys have their moment with Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked with a huge smile.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Are you back?" Jeff asked.

"I'm back and I come baring my mom's chocolate chip cookies." Blaine said with a smile as he held up the container.

"Oh I've missed your mom's baking." Thad said with a smile as he took the container from Blaine and opened it. The guys all grabbed a cookie, even Sebastian.

"So you're really back?" Dave asked.

"Ya, unless you guys don't want me back. I know last year things got complicated and we had a few problems, but I'd like to move forward."

"We'd love to have you back with us. We've missed you and we're sorry about last year." Nick said in all sincerity.

"It's in the past; let's just focus on winning Nationals this year and having a great senior year." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well of course we're going to win Nationals. How can we lose with you and Sebastian singing?" Thad said with a smile.

"How is that going to work?" Trent asked.

"Blaine and I spoke about it last night and we've both agreed to be Co-Captains." Sebastian answered.

"Wait you knew about this last night?" Jeff asked Sebastian.

"I found out yesterday." Sebastian answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Beat asked.

"Because it's not my place to tell you." Sebastian said.

"I asked him not to tell anyone. I wanted to see how you would react to me being back. I wasn't too sure how you guys would take it." Blaine said.

"I know last year wasn't our best year. We took things too far and I know I can speak for everyone when I say that we are so sorry for what happened." Nick said.

"I know you guys are and I'd really like to just forget about it and go back to the way things were. Let's just put it behind us and go forward." Blaine said.

"Well this year will no doubt be interesting. With Sebastian and Blaine being Captains we are in for a lot of long nights." Trent said.

"You two are the biggest perfectionists I know." Thad said.

"Perfection wins." Sebastian said.

"And we are winning Nationals this year. So be prepared for sore bodies and long nights." Blaine said with a smile.

"That's fine with us. A lot of us are seniors this year so it's our last chance to win a Nationals' trophy. We're all ready to put in the long hours." Jeff said.

"We need to set-up auditions to fill in the numbers from the ones that graduated last year." Sebastian said.

"We can put up a sing-up sheet and have auditions on the weekend." Blaine suggested.

"I can do that." Trent said.

"What time for auditions?" Nick asked.

"Saturday at ten. That way we'll have all day to hear them. Trent make sure on the sign-up sheet it says to have more than one number prepared just in case." Sebastian said.

"Got it." Trent said.

"My mom was telling me about a new senior this year. His parents are on the board, they just moved here from California. Apparently, their son is really good. He used to go to a military school and was in their Glee club and they have won multiple awards." Blaine said.

"Ya he's names Hunter Clarington. My dad was telling me about him. Said his parents are a real piece of work." Sebastian said.

"Aren't all our parents?" Jeff lightly joked.

"True." Sebastian said.

"We should see if he signs-up, keep an eye out for him." Blaine said.

"From what my dad got from his parents, he's pretty cocky and arrogant so I'm sure he'll sign-up." Sebastian said.

"Sounds like your soulmate." Blaine said with a smile.

"Maybe, have to see how good looking he is first." Sebastian joked back.

"Well I see how this year is going to go." Nick said.

"Shut-up" Sebastian said.

"So how did Kurt take you coming back here?" Thad asked Blaine.

"He's not happy, but he'll accept it and we'll move on from it." Blaine answered.

"Well as much fun as this is and as good as these cookies are. I have to go and get my books and set my room up." Beat said.

"Who is your roommate?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea. No one was there when I got there." Beat said.

"Did you luck out and get your own room like Sebastian?" Trent asked Blaine.

"I did and my parents paid for me to have my own bathroom."

"Lucky bastard." Beat said with a smile.

"I have my own bathroom too." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You guys suck." Jeff said.

"I'm not even going to touch that." Thad said with a smile.

"Did any of you guys get put together?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff and I are roommates." Nick said.

"Thad and I are roommates, but that's it everyone else is with someone outside of the Warblers." Dave said.

"Hopefully our roommates aren't too bad. Thankfully seniors get put together so we don't have to deal with any freshmen." Beat said.

"That is a good thing." Trent said.

"So practice tomorrow after school?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Blaine said.

"Okay well let's go get our books and then finish getting our room ready." Jeff said to Nick.

"Did you get your books yet?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Not yet, you?"

"Nope so we better go do that." Sebastian said.

"Let's go then. I'll see you guys later." Blaine said.

"See ya. Thank your mom for the cookies." Beat said.

"I will." Blaine said.

Blaine and Sebastian headed out of the room. The guys all turned to look at each other.

"You both need to get your books. Why didn't you go with them?" Dave asked Jeff and Nick.

"I think they need some time together. It's not going to be easy with them being Co-Captains. We've never done that before." Nick answered.

"You know it's going to be interesting. Before the Slushy incident they were definitely flirting with each other. You could see it in their eyes that they liked each other." Jeff said.

"Blaine is with Kurt. He's not the type to cheat." Trent said.

"No, but they will be spending a lot of time together." Beat said.

"And you guys know Kurt will not be happy about that. It's going to take a long time before Kurt is fine with Blaine being back here. You all saw the dirty looks he was giving us at Regionals." Thad said.

"Ya he is definitely not over what happened." Beat said.

"We'll keep an eye out on Blaine and make sure they are getting along. Kurt just might need some time getting adjusted to Blaine being back here." Nick said.

"Either way this year is going to be interesting." Dave said.

The guys all gave a nod before they started to go their separate ways. Sebastian and Blaine headed down the hallways to the book room.

"See I told you they would be happy to have you back." Sebastian said.

"I'm glad they were. I just didn't want to make things awkward or divided. I'm glad they were happy about it."

"How does it feel to be back?"

"It feels good. I'm excited for this year. Hopefully I'm not too far behind."

"Well you know I was top of my class last year, so if you need help you could always ask me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"What's gotten into you? You're never this nice."

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf this year. That and my father is sick of my shit. If I don't play nice this year he's going to ship me off to Paris."

"I thought you liked Paris."

"I do, but I hate my mother. So I would much rather be nice then be over there with her again."

"You've never told me about your mom. I know your parents are divorce and your dad is married again, but you've never told me about your mom."

"I don't talk about her and that's not going to change." Sebastian said in a dead serious tone. Blaine knew better than to push so he let it go.

"So playing nice is just an act?"

"No, I'm legitimately trying. Last year was a wakeup call for me and I'm actually trying to be not so guarded. The guys stood behind me last year after what happened when they could have kicked me out and turned their backs on me. It's a work in progress. Besides with the exception of the Slushy I've always been nice to you."

"I'll give you that, you have been nice to me. Flirtatious, but nice. I do miss being friends with you; you always understood what it's like having the type of parents that I do."

"I do understand that. We both have parents that are big shots and high up on the board. I've missed talking to you too. You've always been that boy next door type of guy. Even though you have every reason to be arrogant and entitled you're not. That's rare for this school. It's nice being able to have normal conversations."

"Ya it is. Are you going to go to some of the fundraisers and benefits this year?"

"My dad and step-mom would like me to go. I didn't last year, but they said since I'm a senior then I should go to some of them. There is a place for me on the board in the future if I want it, because of my dad and step-mom. So I think I'll go to a few of them just to see what it's like and what goes on. I'm playing lacrosse again this year though, so I can only go when I don't have a game."

"You're going to be busy."

"Good way to stay out of trouble." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"True" Blaine said with a smile.

"What about you Mr. Heir, are you going?"

"I will go to some of them. Either Cooper or I have to take my parents' place when they retire and Cooper has already made it very clear he's not going to."

"Did he even go here?"

"No he didn't, he went to a public school. He never went to college; he didn't have any interest in it. Once he graduated he left for L.A and never looked back."

"Do you guys still talk?"

"We do. It's been six months since we worked things out and we talk once a week now. He makes the effort in calling me once a week and he'll text me a few times a week to make sure everything is alright. It's nice having a relationship with him again."

"That's good that you guys worked things out. Older siblings can be really helpful and supportive."

"Is your sister like that?"

"Ally is very supportive. She's the only person who has ever truly been there for me through everything. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Maybe I can meet her one day."

"She'll be in town eventually."

They arrived at the book room and they both got their books for their classes this semester. Once they had their books they headed off towards the dormitory. They headed out of the building and began walking across the campus.

"Have you called any of the McKinley kids?" Sebastian asked.

"Not yet. I was going to call Sam tonight and let him know. I feel bad that I'm leaving them; I mean six people graduated last year so they basically have to start over like I said. It's going to be a hard year for them."

"Ya, but you can't stay there for them and be unhappy. If they are your friends they will understand. Just like the guys did when you left to go there."

"I hope they will and just because we don't go to the same school anymore doesn't mean that we can't hang out still."

"Have you heard from Kurt yet?"

"What no name today?"

"I'm trying to be nice. It's very hard when it comes to him, but I'm trying. So have you heard from him?"

"No I haven't. I don't plan on calling him until tomorrow."

"Why the wait?"

"Time to calm down and make sure I don't say anything I'll regret. He also hasn't called me, so he clearly isn't in a hurry to speak to me."

"Have you two ever fought besides now and the time he cheated?"

"Not really. We don't ever fight hardly. When we do fight he always tries and blames it on me though. I don't like that these past few months have been different. I'm hoping everything will go back to normal and we can move passed all of this."

"Well if you guys truly want to be together then I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it work. What floor is your room on?"

"Third, room 309. You?" Blaine asked as they walked into the building.

"412, so we aren't too far from each other. That's good for when we need to work on arrangements. Did you bring your guitars?"

"I brought the acoustic and left my electric at home. I figured if I needed it then I could go back and get it. It's only thirty minutes away right."

"Ya and an electric in a dorm room is bound to piss someone off." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Would that be too tempting for you?" Blaine joked back.

"If I knew how to play, probably."

"You don't play?" Blaine asked slightly surprised.

"No I play the piano. I wanted to learn, but never got around to it."

"I can teach you if you want."

"Maybe, let's see if you get through the first month of classes though eh."

They stopped out front of Blaine's room.

"You have no idea how worried I am about that. McKinley had a horrible education compared to this place. I was learning things that I learned here in my freshmen and sophomore year. I'm going to be so far behind."

"I'll help you catch up and so will the guys you know that. Hell I think Trent still has his notes from last year." Sebastian said with a smile.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"He's good for things like that. Last year when I was sick for a week he made sure to take notes in all of the classes we had together and he even made a copy for me. He's good like that."

"Ya Trent is always looking out for others. He's got a good heart."

"He does."

Blaine looked at Sebastian for a moment and he couldn't help, but ask what had been on his mind for months now.

"Sebastian, I know we've put everything behind us, but I just have to ask. When the Slushy hit me, why did you leave?"

Sebastian let out a sigh and tried to get the right words together in his head. He didn't want to say the wrong thing or say what he wanted to say in the wrong way.

"The Slushy was meant for Kurt and I never expected you to have that fast of reflexes. Later the guys told me that you took up boxing when you were fourteen, it made sense then. So many things went wrong. Kurt's taller than you are so it would have hit him in the chest and not the face. The salt would have burned for a few minutes, but it wouldn't have done any damage. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. When it hit you in the face and you went down I couldn't breathe. Everyone was shocked, but I was the one that knew why it hurt. I never meant to hurt you. Seeing you in pain it tore me up inside. I shouldn't have left I should have manned up and been there for you, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain, pain that I caused. So I left with the guys and I acted like it didn't bother me that you had to have surgery when Santana came to get the truth from me. I hate knowing that I hurt you, because that's not who I am and I shouldn't have let myself become that person. I'm trying to be a better person, who I used to be before all this crap started."

"I believe you. I'm glad that you aren't that person anymore, because when we first started to hang out you were really cool. I know a lot of people see these walls you have surrounded around you, but deep down you really are a good person Sebastian. You're actually a lot like Santana. She's the first one to tell you she's a bitch, but underneath it all she's a sweet girl who cares a lot about a handful of people. I hope this side of you stays and that other side doesn't start to appear again, because I like this side of you a lot more than the other."

"I'm not going to be hurting anyone. I won't bite my tongue if the situation calls for it, but I won't be putting salt into any liquids. I'm not the type of person to back down in a confrontation. I will do whatever I have to; to protect the people I care about and love. However, I can be nice and not an asshole when I want to be."

"I can respect that. I would do anything to protect my family and friends. Sometimes a person needs to be mean in order to keep people safe."

"Exactly."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Sebastian looked over Blaine's shoulder as Blaine turned around at the sound of the voice. Blaine knew who the person was based on his voice and Blaine couldn't believe when he turned around that Dave Karofsky was standing there.

"David, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Dave walked closer to both Blaine and Sebastian and Sebastian leaned against the doorframe as he looked at Dave. Sebastian didn't know what was going to happen. He had yet to see Dave since the time that he was at Scandals and Sebastian wasn't too nice to him. Sebastian also didn't know how well Blaine knew Dave. So Sebastian was ready for anything.

"My father thought after everything that I should be in a school where people wouldn't care if I was gay. So he told me yesterday that I was going here." Dave looked to the right of him at the door right across from Blaine's. "Looks like we're neighbors." Dave said with a smile.

"Welcome to Dalton. This place is great for people like us." Blaine said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dave said with attitude.

"I meant gay people. People at Dalton truly don't care and if they do they keep it to themselves, because of the policy." Blaine said.

"Oh, I thought you meant stuck up rich kids who lie to people. How's Kurt?" Dave said with a snarky tone.

"He's fine."

"Yet here you are flirting with this one." Dave said rudely.

"Sebastian and I were just talking. We're allowed to be friends. Considering you and Kurt are friends after everything you did to him, I really don't see you being in the position to judge or comment." Blaine said calmly.

Sebastian looked at Blaine when he said that. Sebastian didn't know what he was talking about and he was planning on asking Blaine after Dave left.

"I never put Kurt in the hospital. I'm also not some man whore that trash talks anyone that is different than him. I also don't try and break you two up or get into Kurt's pants every chance I get."

"First of all, I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was mean and it was uncalled for. Second, I already apologized to Blaine and Kurt for what happened. Thirdly, Blaine and I are just friends and it's none of your business who Blaine or Kurt are friends with." Sebastian said in a calm voice.

"Your apology means nothing to me. You'll never change. You are incapable of having friends or understanding the meaning of the world. And Kurt is my friend and I have every right to make sure that no one is trying to hurt him." Dave said in an angry voice.

"Okay Dave enough. You are in no position to judge Sebastian for past acts after what you did. As for Sebastian and I it's none of your business whether we are friends or not. Just like my relationship with Kurt is none of your business. I'm glad you are here and no longer in a school where you feel you can't be yourself, but we're not friends. So I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business. I hope you find what you are looking for by being in Dalton. Now if you'll excuse us we have some things that I am now going to have to explain."

Blaine turned around and unlocked his door and opened it. He walked into the room with his one hand still on the door. Sebastian looked at Dave one last time to make sure he wasn't going to try anything or say anything before he followed Blaine inside his room. Blaine closed his door and locked it before he went and leaned against his desk. He knew that now he would have to explain to Sebastian what that was all about. He really wasn't happy that Dave was here and he didn't know what kind of problems it would give him in the future, but he was hoping Dave had gotten it out of his system and he would just leave him alone. Sebastian didn't say anything he just waited for when Blaine was ready to explain how he knew Dave.

"I owe you an explanation after all of that." Blaine said.

"You down owe me one, but I wouldn't say no to one. I know why he doesn't like me. I would like to know why you don't like him." Sebastian said gently.

"You know Kurt transferred to Dalton in my Sophomore year."

"I do."

"A few weeks before he transferred here he came by to check the place out and to spy on us. He was a horrible spy though, he didn't even dress close to the dress code we have here. He stood out way too much to be a spy for the New Directions. I figured out that he was spying, but on how the school worked. He watched us sing a song and then afterwards Dave, Wes and I took him down for some coffee. He actually asked us if we were all gay. I told him that I was and that Dave and Wes weren't. Dave told him that this wasn't a gay school we just have a strict no bullying policy. I could tell that something was bothering him so I asked Dave and Wes to give us a few minutes alone. After they left Kurt told me that he was being bullied by this one guy at school, a football player. He was pushing him into lockers and calling him names, that type of thing."

"I'm assuming this guy was Karofsky."

"It was. I told Kurt to stand up for himself. That he could run away and be the victim or he could confront him. The next day Kurt went to school and Dave pushed him into the lockers. Kurt ran after him and into the locker room to confront him. They argued back and forth and then out of nowhere Karofsky kissed him. Kurt was shocked and he didn't push him away right away, when Karofsky went to kiss him again Kurt pushed him away and then Karofsky left. He told me about it and the next day I went to McKinley to confront Karofsky with Kurt. He didn't want to listen and at the end of it I told him that he wasn't alone and he pushed me up against the fence. Kurt pushed him back off from me and then Karofsky left. Turns out that was Kurt's first kiss. Kurt was really upset about it and I took him to lunch to try and cheer him up. After that Karofsky got worse and he even threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone about what happened. Kurt was constantly afraid and his father and step-mom decided to use their honeymoon money to send Kurt here. After two months Karofsky apologized and Kurt went back to McKinley."

"But Karofsky said he was friends with Kurt. If Kurt was so upset about what had happened why would Kurt want anything to do with him?"

"That is what upsets me. Once Kurt went back to McKinley he was trying to get Karofsky to come out of the closet. Then last year he transferred schools to try and get a fresh start. The night at Scandals Karofsky was there and they started to talk and text each other after that. It was all just friendly, but I was still upset because of how hurt Kurt was by what he had done. Then last Valentine's day Karofsky had been sending Kurt these secret admirer gifts and cards. Kurt thought they were from me and when he went to Breadstixs that night for Sugar's party he found out that they were from Karofsky. He told Kurt that he liked him and wanted to be with him, Kurt told him that he loved me and he only saw Karofsky as a friend. When Karofsky left he ran into some of his football friends at his new school and that started the whole gay rumor and him trying to kill himself. Kurt went to the hospital and spoke to Karofsky and ever since they've been talking more and more and hanging out."

"So Karofsky did all of that, bullied Kurt and threatened to kill him, yet Kurt had a problem with you and me being friends. That's retarded. I get that you got hurt by my actions, but I never kissed you or threatened your life. I never scared you or tormented you. How can he be friends with Karofsky and not be okay with you and me being friends?" Sebastian said with anger to his voice.

"That was my point. After everything Karofsky did to Kurt, he still doesn't see the problem with them being friends and he doesn't understand why I would be upset over it. He thinks because Karofsky was going through something then its' okay. That everything he did and said to him was okay. He's forgiven Karofsky, but yet when I told him I forgave you and the guys he gets mad and upset saying that I'm a push over and too easy to forgive people. He wants to give me a hard time, because you tried to get with me, yet Karofsky kissed him and sent him little love gifts. It's something we don't see eye to eye on and we try not to talk about it, because we never agree on it and we just end up fighting."

"He has no right to be mad at you for being friends with me. He's friends with Karofsky, a man that kissed him and then threatened to kill him. He should have reported it to the police, but instead he lets him off the hook, because he's gay. Lots of people have a problem with being gay at first that doesn't mean they get to do and say what they want."

"I agree, but whenever I say anything he just brings up that I still speak to you or he calls me selfish like Saturday." Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ya you're the selfish one. He's the one that handed over that tape of me back to me so he could compete against all of the Warblers at Regionals." Sebastian said with annoyance.

"What tape?" Blaine asked with confusion.

"The one that Santana got of me admitting to putting rock salt in the Slushie. What other tape would I be talking about?"

"There was a tape of you admitting to it?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No, what tape?" Blaine asked with anger and confusion.

"Santana came to Dalton the next day after the Slushie incident to tell us that you had to have surgery. She wanted to know what was in the Slushie and I told her nothing. She called me a liar and we had a little duel. Afterwards I told her it was rock salt. Kurt had the Warblers come to McKinley and they sang a Michael song and offered a truce. Santana then said that she had a tape of me admitting to the rock salt and she could give it to the police or the Headmaster. She gave Kurt the tape and then Kurt said that it wouldn't be any fun to win at Regionals if I wasn't there for it and he gave me the tape. I thought you knew all about this."

"No I had no idea. He never told me, none of them did. If I knew there was a tape I would have demanded to have it. I'm not saying I would have done anything with it, but it was my choice on the matter. They had no right to keep that from me. Kurt had no right to keep it from me and then hand you the tape." Blaine said with anger.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"No I had no idea. I'm assuming you destroyed the tape."

"Obviously"

"I'm passed what happened, but that doesn't change that he didn't have the right to take this decision from me. I was the one that was hurt; it was my decision on if I wanted something to happen."

"Would you have?"

"I wouldn't have gone to the police, but I might have gone to the Headmaster and had something done about it. Especially when you tried to blackmail Rachel into not singing. It felt like you didn't learn anything from the Slushie. Don't get me wrong I'm friends with you now and I know you regret it, but that doesn't change that at the time I was furious with you and the rest of them for leaving."

"No I understand that. If it happened to me I would have called the police. I would have understood if you did or you went to the Headmaster. That's why I was surprised that Kurt gave me the tape. I thought you told him he could. If I had known you didn't know about it, I would have given you the tape and let you decide what you wanted to do."

"Really? You would have given me the tape that you incriminated yourself on?" Blaine asked with a slight shock.

"Obviously I didn't want to get in trouble, but that doesn't change the fact that it was your decision. No one had the right to make that decision for you or take that decision away from you. I didn't want to get in trouble for what happened, but I wasn't about to take that right away from you on top of everything else." Sebastian said in a serious voice and Blaine actually believed him.

"I just can't believe he kept this from me. They all did." Blaine said in a hurt tone.

"Maybe the others didn't know. I mean we all assumed that Kurt was acting on your behalf, maybe they did too."

"I don't know, but I'll be asking Sam later when I call him to tell him I'm back at Dalton."

"How do you think they are going to take it?"

"I don't know, but I hope they aren't too mad. This is where I want to be and hopefully they can be understanding of that."

"If they truly are your friends then they will understand like the guys did when you left for McKinley."

"I hope so; I would hate to lose friendships over something as silly as where I'm going to school."

"That is a dumb reason, especially because you guys could be all over the country next year."

"Exactly. I just hope that Karofsky doesn't try and start anything. I just want to have fun this year and not have to worry about any drama."

"I couldn't agree more. He's a jock so hopefully he stays on his side of the fence and leaves the rest of us alone. I better get going though, I still have to unpack my room and get ready for tomorrow."

"Ya clearly so do I."

"Text me if you need to talk or if dumbass across the way gives you a hard time."

"I think it'll be fine, but thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian gave Blaine a smile.

"See you tomorrow." Blaine smiled back and Sebastian left Blaine's room to go up to his own.

Blaine looked around his room, he knew he needed to start to unpack and get everything organized. First though he wanted to call Sam and let him know that one, he wouldn't be going back to McKinley and two, he wanted to know if Sam knew about the tape and that he didn't know about it. Blaine was hoping that he didn't, that they all thought Kurt had discussed it with him. Blaine hated the thought that everyone in New Directions had been so absent minded that they didn't feel the need to discuss something like this with Blaine. Blaine was the victim, he was the one that got hurt and had to have surgery. It was his right to decided what he wanted to do with the tape or not. Blaine pulled out his phone and called Sam's number. After three rings Sam answered.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"Hey Sam. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming back to McKinley. I'm actually at Dalton right now unpacking my room."

"Ya I was waiting for this call. We all already know you are back at Dalton. Kurt called Tina to complain to her about it and well you know Tina, she called everyone else."

"I'm sorry I didn't want you guys to find out from someone else. I just got my welcome package yesterday. Until then it was still up in the air if I was able to come back or not. I mean I figured I would be able to, but until things are official it's best not to tell anyone. I'm really sorry you didn't find out from me."

"Hey it's all good. You were never really ours anyways. We knew you were there for Kurt and we were all wondering if you were going to stay or not now that he has graduated. Tina is upset, but Artie and me are cool with it. We know your heart has always belonged to Dalton. Brittany is fine with it, but she also has other problems with not graduating last year so I don't think she's thinking too much about anything right now. We can still hang out and see each other. It's not a big deal."

"I'm glad you still want to be friends. I didn't know if you would be upset or not."

"Of course I still want to be friends. You going to a different school doesn't change anything. We can still hang out and talk on the phone."

"Good, I'd like that. I came to McKinley for Kurt, but I made friends with all of you guys and I would hate to lose those friendships."

"You won't we're all still going to be friends. It's not like we're all in different countries. So you're at Dalton now?"

"I am; I have to unpack my things and get my room set up."

"Cool. Who's your roommate?"

"I don't have one. I have a single room with my own bathroom."

"Sweet. You lucked out."

"Ya my parents paid extra for it. It's nice not having to share especially after being at home for the last year."

"Have you seen the Warblers yet?"

"I have. They were all happy that I was coming back this year. We've put everything behind us and we are all just looking forward to the future."

"Even Sebastian?" Sam asked with concern.

"Sebastian and me are good. We are just friends and we have put the whole thing behind us. He's really not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He's a lot like Santana; you just have to see passed all the walls."

"Hey if you trust him that's good enough for me. I'd imagine that Kurt freaked out though."

"He did. I told him Saturday and we haven't spoken since. We got into a fight and he said some hurtful things to me that I'm not yet willing to forgive just yet. I'll call him tomorrow and see what happens then."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's fine. Kurt's your friend too and I don't want to put any of you guys in the middle of our relationship. Its fine I already spoke to my parents and Sebastian about it."

"Ok well if you ever want to talk you know you can always talk to me. Even if it's about Kurt I don't care. I'm more your friend than his."

"Thanks and there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shoot"

"Do you remember the tape that Santana had of Sebastian admitting to using the rock salt?"

"Ya, Kurt gave it back to him. What about it?"

"I just found out about it a few minutes ago."

"Wait you didn't know there was a tape?"

"No I had no idea. Please tell me you guys all thought I knew about it."

"Of course we all thought you knew about it. We thought it was your idea to give the tape back to Sebastian. You really had no idea about it at all?"

"No I had no idea. Kurt never told me about it. I just found out from Sebastian, because I was telling him about Dave Karofsky, who is going to Dalton now by the way."

"Are you kidding me? Did he say something to you?"

"Yup. He saw Sebastian and me outside in the hallway at the dormitory. Karofsky's room is right across the hall from mine. Him and Kurt have been friends ever since Kurt came back to McKinley. Of course he doesn't like Sebastian and had a problem with my talking to him."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"I hope not. He's here, because his father wanted him in a safe place after everything that happened. I hope he got what he wanted to say out of his system and he'll just leave us alone. I really don't want any drama this year."

"I hear ya, after last year I'm looking forward to a peaceful year myself. Which brings me back to the tape. I'm sorry I never said anything. We all thought you knew. When Kurt said he was going to give the tape back we all thought that was your decision and not his. I'm sorry man."

"It's not your fault and I had a feeling that's what it was, but I wanted to make sure. I'll talk to him about it. Do me a favor and just keep this between us. I don't want to start something with everyone about this stupid tape from last year."

"I'll stay quiet. It's in the past I get that. If Karofsky starts anything let me know and I'll come down and kick his ass again." Sam said lightly, but Blaine knew that he would do it in a heartbeat.

"From what I heard you were the one with the black eye."

"Hey I held my own. The guy is like twice my size. Three times your size."

"He is a big guy. Hopefully he'll hang out with the football jocks and he'll leave well enough alone. Can't say the guys will be very nice and tolerant of him if he starts something with me or Sebastian."

"You guys over there are like a family. I wouldn't want to be the one that has to go up against all of them."

"Thankfully you'll never have to be in that position. Everything should be fine. Its high school the first few days are always tough then everyone goes into their own routine and their own friends. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I am. It'll be nice to see everyone and it's my senior year. One more year and then I am out of there. Hopefully I can get my grades up so I can graduate."

"You ever need help you know I'll help you."

"I know and I appreciate that. I might also take you up on that."

"Be my guest. Is the family doing okay? You guys are good?"

"Ya we're good right now. Mom's been working too for the summer while I was home to watch my brother and sister. She's going to keep working and we'll make it work with the kids getting home from school. My parents had a meeting with their school. The principal wanted to speak to them about Stevie."

"Is he okay?"

"Ya he's fine, he's better than fine actually. They wanted him to skip fifth grade and go right into sixth. See last year he was acting up and we just thought it was because of everything that happened. We figured all of the drama and everything we went through in the previous year caught up with him and he was acting out because of it. Well before summer started his teacher wanted to give Stevie this special test to see what grade level he was at. They got the report back on Friday and as it turns out he was acting out because he was bored. He's actually able to understand work that kids in the eighth grade are doing. So my parents are going to move him up a grade to see if that helps."

"Wow good for him. That's awesome Sam."

"Ya it's great, but that of course got my parents thinking about when he goes to high school. As you know public schools aren't that great for their education level they aren't bad, but to a gifted kid it can be a problem. They are worried that once he hits high school and the work gets too easy for him, he'll go back to acting up and you can get into a lot more trouble in high school then you can in middle school. He'll be a teenager and they don't want him to throw it all away because the work is too easy, but private schools are way too expensive. There are also no scholarships. I wish there was because then he could get a really good education, one that will challenge him, but there isn't any."

"There isn't any scholarships out there for private schools?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Nope, my parents checked. Even at Dalton they don't offer any. I guess rich people don't want to be slumming it with us poor people." Sam lightly joked.

"Not all rick people feel like that. I loved being at McKinley with you guys. There should be scholarships so people like your brother, who are too smart for the normal education path could have the chance to get a better one. If the person is a good person it shouldn't matter what tax bracket their parents are in."

"Ya, but the world doesn't work like that. He's only in the sixth grade he still has another two years after this. Things might change in that amount of time. I'm just glad we caught it and that the teacher thought maybe something more was going on. Hopefully now he won't be as bored."

"I hope so. You'll have to let me know how it goes over with him."

"Ya I will, but I better let you go. You have a room to unpack and get ready for tomorrow."

"Ya I really do need to unpack. I hate unpacking it seems to always take forever."

"It really does, and just think you'll be doing it again in ten months." Sam joked.

"God don't remind me. Text me tomorrow and let me know how school goes."

"I will. Don't have too much fun with those Warblers." Sam joked.

"I'll try my best not to."

"Good. I'll text ya tomorrow and we can share war stories."

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Sounds good Sam."

"See ya later man."

"Bye"

Blaine hung up his phone with a smile on his face. He was upset that Kurt had told everyone that he wasn't going to be coming back to McKinley. He wanted to be the one to tell them, but he should have seen it coming. When Kurt gets mad he talks and he talks a lot to anyone that will listen. Blaine had been on the receiving end of one of his rants many times throughout their relationship. So it wasn't a big surprise that Kurt had called Tina to complain to. Blaine was glad that the others didn't know that Blaine didn't know about the tape. Blaine wasn't too sure how he would have felt if they did know that Kurt hadn't told him. So in that sense Blaine did feel better after speaking with Sam. He also had an idea on how to help change Dalton. He would speak to Sebastian about it tomorrow and do some research on it first before he started anything. For now he had to unpack and get ready for tomorrow so with a heavy sigh Blaine put his phone down on the desk and started to set his room up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine got up that Monday with a smile on his face. Today was his first official day back at Dalton and the start of his senior year. Blaine got up and took a shower for school. Once he was showered he got dried off and put on his new Dalton uniform. He had to admit it felt good to be wearing the blazer again. He didn't like that he couldn't dress how he wanted, but if he had to wear a uniform he was glad it was his Dalton blazer. Blaine put his hair back and grabbed his books for his locker. He put them in his bag and then headed out of his room to go down to the café to get something quick to eat for breakfast and some coffee. The dorms were buzzing with life as everyone hurried to get showered and ready for their first day. Blaine just smiled as he was happy that he had his own bathroom so he wouldn't have to fight in the commons bathroom to get showered and ready. Blaine headed down the hallway and down the stairs to leave the building. He got into his car and decided to drive over. This way if he had to carry anything or he got too much homework he could drive back over the campus instead of walking with heavy books. Blaine drove over to the school building and once he parked he got out. He already had his locker assigned to him in the welcome package so Blaine headed towards the senior's hallway, where all the senior lockers were and he found his locker. He opened it and started to put his books into his locker.

"Hey killer" Sebastian said as he came and stood beside Blaine with a smile on his face.

"Hey. Did you see the insanity that is the dormitory right now?" Blaine said with a smile.

"I did. I'm so glad I have a bathroom and I don't have to deal with that anymore. I can't tell you how many times I've been walked in on in the shower."

"Ya because your shy." Blaine said with a smirk.

"No, but that doesn't mean I want every freshmen in this school to see me naked. Even if it's a must see." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"See that's the difference between you and me. Someone walks in on you in the shower; you just stand there in all your glory proud as hell. If that was me I would never be able to show my face again."

"Oh I bet there are a lot of guys in this school that would love to see you naked." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine closed his lockers with a blush on his cheeks.

"I need coffee." Blaine said as he put his lock on the locker. He had his books for his first class in his hands and he had put his bag in the locker as well.

They started to head down the hallway so they could get some coffee and something to eat.

"So I was talking to my sister last night." Sebastian said as he walked down the hallway.

"How is she?"

"She's good. She's still in L.A. she just finished writing the final draft for that movie she was working on."

"Did she tell you what it's called yet?"

"She did, because they did the casting already and it's going to be released to the public by the weekend. So she was no longer on a gag order. It's called Vengeance; it's an action movie with some romance. It's about this guy that used to be in the C.I.A and he goes on this killing spree basically when his family is killed. So he goes on the hunt to kill the people that are responsible. There are all these twists I guess Ally was saying, but the main character also has a love interest that makes him question everything. I don't know it sounds good and when it comes out I'll go and see it obviously."

"Well obviously your sister helped to write it. It sounds interesting. I mean I've read some of your sister's books. She's really good at the murder mysteries. I'm sure the movie will be good."

"Ya, that wasn't the interesting part though." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ok? What was the interesting part?" Blaine asked before he placed his order in for his coffee and a muffin. Sebastian did the same before he answered.

"So for the last two months almost now she's been seeing this guy. She told me that she was just seeing him in a causal manner and she refused to tell me his name. She's talked about him before and said he was a great guy, he was funny and he was an actor. Blah, blah, blah, but she has refused to give me a name which is weird."

"That is weird." Blaine said as he grabbed his coffee and muffin. Sebastian grabbed his order and they both made their way over to an empty table.

"Except last night she slipped up. She told me part of his name and you will never believe what his name is." Sebastian said with a smile.

"What?" Blaine asked with genuine curiosity.

"She called him Coop."

"Coop?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Yup and when I called her out on it she finally told me. She's dating your brother." Sebastian said with a huge smile.

"No she's not. I know he's been seeing someone in a causal manner, but he never said it was your sister."

"They've been seeing each other for six weeks now. They met at a party and Cooper pretended to be her boyfriend when one of the guys there wouldn't leave her alone. They got to taking and they started dating. They didn't say anything, because they couldn't. Cooper was auditioning for the leading roll and they didn't want it to come out as favoritism. Now that he has the roll they can come out about them dating."

"Cooper never told me he got a leading roll in a movie."

"You guys talk every Monday and he just found out yesterday that he got the part officially. He's going to tell you tonight when you guys talk like you do every week."

"Why didn't they tell us though?"

"They didn't know how we would react. Ally and Cooper know what happened between us last year and they didn't know how we would react to it. They didn't know if we were on good terms or if we were just saying that we were on good terms. I told Ally that we were friends and we are more than capable of being able to handle them dating."

"I'll speak to Coop tonight about it and let him know that I'm fine with it. I just want him to be happy as he does me. We have a better relationship with each other than we did last year. I'll speak to him and let him know that I'm happy for him. You don't happen to have a picture of them by any chance." Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled and pulled out his phone. He opened a text that Ally had sent him last night. He handed Blaine his phone to show him the picture of Ally and Cooper together at a party. Blaine took the phone and smiled. They did look really good together.

"Your sister is gorgeous." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian his phone back.

"What can I say, it runs in the family." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine just rolled his eyes at Sebastian.

"You know it's true. Did you get a hold of Sam last night?"

"I did."

"How did it go?"

"It went well. He had already heard from Tina that I wasn't coming back to McKinley this year."

"How did Tina know?"

"Kurt called to tell her Saturday I guess. Tina called him freaking out that I wasn't coming back. Now everyone knows thanks to Kurt. It's not that I'm upset that they know; it's just that I wanted to be the one to tell them, instead of them hearing it through the grapevine."

"Well it was your news to tell them and not his. I get that he was upset, but he doesn't have the right to blab it to everyone, because he's mad. He should have called to speak to you about it instead of other people."

"I spoke to you about our fight; it's only fair he gets to speak to his friends about it."

"Ya, but I already knew you were going back to Dalton. He didn't have the right to tell other people your news. He could have called to tell Tina about the fight and left that part out. Or better yet he could have called you to speak to you about it."

"I still haven't heard from him yet. I'll call him after Warbler practice tonight if I haven't heard from him by then. I also asked Sam if he knew that I had no knowledge of this tape. He, like the others, assumed that Kurt had told me and that they were going with my wishes. He wasn't happy that I didn't know about it. He apologized for not telling me, but as I said it wasn't his fault. They all assumed that Kurt had run the idea by me first. I told him not to tell anyone, I don't want this brought back up again. It was last year and I'm passed it. I don't see the need to keep bringing it back up all the time. He said he would keep quiet about it."

"How did he feel about you being back at Dalton?"

"He was fine with it. He understood and he said that we could still hang out and be friends. He said that Artie and Brittany were fine with it and that Tina was upset, but she will eventually get over it. She just takes a little longer to get used to change. That reminds me do you know if Dalton has a scholarship program?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"This year I'm getting involved in Dalton and the board, like I said. This year I would really like to make a difference in the school. After speaking to Sam I had a great idea, but I don't know how well it will go over."

"What's your idea?"

"Well Sam's little brother Stevie, is in the sixth grade, he was supposed to be in the fifth grade, but he was able to skip ahead. He took a test just before summer and the results came back that he was at an eighth grade level. So they placed him in the sixth grade hoping that would challenge him a little more. That got Sam's parents to think about what high school to send him to and what type of education he would get. As I know personally the education you get at a public school isn't that great, especially compared to private schools. His parents did some research and there isn't a private school that offers scholarships. So if they want Stevie to be challenged and get a good education they would have to try and figure out how to afford a private school and with their finances they never would be able to."

"That sucks. He's just going to have to be stuck with a poor education, because they don't have this type of money."

"But he might not have to. I want to propose a scholarship program so kids that are intelligent and want a great education, but can't afford it could come here on scholarship. Kids shouldn't have to suffer, because their parents weren't born into money or working for some major corporation. Just because they are in a different tax bracket doesn't mean they don't deserve a great education."

"I like it. It's going to be a lot of work. You'll have to find sponsors to fork over the money and get the board's approval. I like it though. I think it's a good idea. How would you go about picking who gets one and who doesn't?"

"Essay and interview based. Maybe you'd like to help?"

"Sure I'll help you out. I like the idea. We should open Dalton up to other people. Scholarships would be a great way to help people that can't afford this place, but deserve the education. We can brainstorm some ideas this weekend. That'll give you some time to catch up in your courses. Are you ready for the work?"

"I hope so. I'm really hoping I'm not that far behind, but I have a feeling it's going to be hard for a few weeks until I catch up."

"I'll help you, you know that. What do you have this semester?"

"French, English Lit, History and music."

"Well at least you have an easy one with music. English Lit shouldn't be too bad, because you guys just read different books so last year won't matter. History could be a problem. Did you take French last year?"

"No they didn't offer it, it was Spanish. I have that next semester."

"So you've missed a whole year of French. That's going to be a problem. Luckily for you I am fluent in French so I can help you get caught up."

"You're just dying to be my tutor aren't you?" Blaine joked.

"Oh ya. Get you all alone in my room talking French, nothing sexier." Sebastian joked back.

"Wow." Blaine said as he shook his head.

"You know I'm joking. Seriously though, I will help if you need it."

"Thank-you, I appreciate that." Blaine looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost time for first period. "We should get going; we have ten minutes before class starts."

"And the fun begins." Sebastian said as he stood up and so did Blaine.

"What classes do you have this semester?"

"Calculus, World History, Gym and a spare last period."

"Lucky."

"Actually I thought the Warblers were lucky, because Gym is my last period so I can shower before practice."

"That's true. When does lacrosse start up?"

"Tomorrow morning bright and early is out first practice. Nothing like running five miles at five in the morning."

"I don't know how you do it. I could never get up that early to run."

"It's only two days a week the rest of the time we are on the field practicing at seven. So it's not too bad."

"That's true, but still I couldn't do it. I could run five miles, but at five in the morning I have no desire to do so."

"It takes dedication that's for sure."

The first bell rang signally for the students to start to make their way to their first class.

"I'll see you at lunch." Sebastian said.

"See ya" Blaine said as he headed up the stairs to his first class and Sebastian continued on down the hall to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine sat on the bed in his dorm room. It was eight o'clock at night and he had just gotten back from Warbler practice. It was a long practice because it was their first practice of the year. They were going over everything that they were expected to do this year, which concerts they were to organize for which fundraisers this year. By the time they got everything organized and discussed they only had time to sing one song to get the wheels rolling and then they needed to go. Blaine had so much homework to do tonight he didn't know how he was going to get it all done. He was definitely behind in his French and History class. He already had a book to read for English literature that he needed to have completed and a five thousand word essay done within two weeks. Blaine knew that his senior year was going to be very busy and it was already starting out that way. Blaine really knew he needed to organize everything and get everything on track and written down on his desktop calendar so he would be able to keep track of everything. On his desk he had a huge calendar so he would be able to have multiple things written on a single date. Time management was a huge benefit for Blaine to have this year. He would need to make sure he used the most out of his time to work on homework so he would be able to go to fundraisers with his parents and for the Warblers.

Blaine had called Kurt, but he didn't answer and Blaine didn't bother to leave a message. He was still upset with Kurt for what he said to him and for telling Tina that he wasn't going back to McKinley. Blaine knew he would need to call Cooper so he decided he would do it before he continued with his French homework. After the fourth ring Cooper answered.

"Hey squirt."

"Please stop calling me that." Blaine said with an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I get it, you're seventeen and you don't like nicknames anymore."

"Thank-you. Now I believe you have some news to share with me." Blaine said in a serious voice.

"I guess you've been speaking with Sebastian."

"I have. I'm a little shocked and hurt that you didn't tell me any of this good news."

"It's not like that. I wanted to tell you, but my roll wasn't guarantee until yesterday. I haven't even told mom and dad yet."

"And you didn't think telling me that you were seeing Sebastian's sister was important?"

"It was just casual until a couple weeks ago. We weren't really sure how you two would react. I know you said you two were passed what happened with the Slushy, but seeing each other now and then is different than me dating his sister. It would make it so you two saw each other more, especially if we ever got serious."

"Serious? Wow Coop you must really like her if you are even entertaining the idea of you getting serious."

"I'm not good with relationships, but I like her a lot Blaine. She's amazing and god she is gorgeous."

"She is gorgeous I saw the picture that Ally sent to Sebastian. You two do look good together. I am happy for you Coop on both accounts. When does filming start?"

"It starts later this month. I can't say much about it right now, but I'm looking forward to it."

"Good for you. I'm happy for you Coop and I can't wait to see it."

"Thanks little bro. Now enough about me; how was your first day at Dalton?"

"It was busy. Missing a year here has definitely put me behind everyone else in my French and History class. Thankfully I have English Lit and Music this semester as well so I only have two courses that I'm behind in. The guys all said they would help if I need it. It won't take me long to get caught up hopefully. We also had a long Warbler meeting to get everything discussed for the year that our headmaster wants us to do."

"It sounds like you are going to be busy this year."

"You have no idea. I want to also take part in some fundraisers with mom and dad. I also am going to work on a proposal with Sebastian to start a scholarship program for Dalton."

"Scholarship program, that's an interesting idea. What brought that on?"

"Just a friend of mine, Sam, his younger brother was put into the sixth grade this year instead of the fifth. His brother is at a grade eight level they said. His parents looked into education for him for high school and they found out that the best education is in private schools, but none have scholarship programs. I told Sebastian about my idea and he offered to help."

"That's really cool about your friend's brother. It's a huge on-taking for you to try and get a scholarship program started. It's a great idea though. If you need any help just let me know and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Coop."

"Does mom and dad know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to do some research first and then work on it. I want to work on my school work first and make sure I'm caught up before I start anything."

"That would be a good idea. You don't want your grades to suffer, because you took too much on at once. How are your friends at McKinley handling you not being there?"

"They are fine with me being here. They understood that I want to be here."

"And Kurt? How did he take it?"

Blaine let out a deep sigh and Coop instantly could tell that something was bothering Blaine.

"What happened?" Cooper asked in a serious voice.

"We had a fight on Saturday and I haven't heard from him since. I called him a little bit ago, but he didn't answer."

"What did you fight about?"

"He's been different the past couple of months. He's been really upset with not getting into NYADA and having to work at the Lima Bean Coffeehouse. I told him at the beginning of summer that I was applying to go back to Dalton. So when I told him Saturday that I got in I didn't think he would be upset over it. He didn't remember that I told him at the beginning of summer. He said that I didn't and that I was lying and hiding it from him. He wasn't happy that I would be back here with the Warblers and Sebastian after everything that happened last year. That got us into an even bigger fight, because I told him that he hasn't been listening to me all summer. That our conversations are always about him and how he hates having to still be here and not in New York. I called him out on it, which didn't help at all. He kept saying that Sebastian would be trying to break us up and get with me. He said we could end up being roommates and I told him that mom and dad made it so I would have my own room and my own bathroom. Long story short he found out that I was Dalton's heir and that mom and dad have a lot more money than he thought. He called me selfish for not telling him and that I was hiding who I was. I then called him selfish, because we only ever spoke about him all summer and I was sick of it. He kept complaining about being stuck here and it felt like he didn't want to be here with me. He then called me selfish and a liar. So we haven't spoken since."

"Wow. First, you are not selfish and he had no right to call you that. You have every right to be upset that he's been so focused on himself. Even if he didn't mean anything by complaining about not being in New York I can understand why you would feel like he doesn't want to be there with you. Kurt needs to understand that you have every right to go to school where you chose to go. Dalton is your birthright and you have every right to be there and to learn as much as you can about the operations and the board. Second, you don't need his permission to be friends with who you want to be friends with. If you trust the Warblers and Sebastian than that should be good enough for Kurt. You and Sebastian have moved on from what happened so Kurt has no right to try and stop you from being friends. Third and most important, what mom and dad make a year is none of his business. He doesn't have any right to say that you were hiding who you are from him because you didn't go bragging about how much our parents make a year."

"I know and I completely agree with that point. I've never told him because it's not my place to. He also hasn't been over to the house, because he doesn't like mom and dad. He thinks they are stuck up and don't like him because he's gay. He thinks mom and dad are just waiting for this phase to end."

"That's not true at all." Cooper said in a dead serious tone.

"I know it's not and I told mom and dad about it Saturday when I got back from Kurt's. It's just why Kurt hasn't been over to the house or why I don't talk about mom and dad. He just doesn't like them for no reason. I don't know what to do. I don't want them at odds all the time. I would like for Kurt to be a part of this life. I love him and I want to be with him. We rarely ever fight and I'm hoping we can come to some kind of compromise on this. I would really like him to be a part of this life and come with me to some fundraisers and events."

"If you really love him and want this to work out then talk to him and tell him how you feel. Maybe he'll want to be a part of this life. If you guys love each other and want it to work out then figure out a way to do it. Just make sure that he doesn't cause you more pain then good Blaine. If you guys don't work out then accept it and move on. I don't want to see you miserable, because you don't want to let go of your first love. I know you love Kurt, but that doesn't mean you guys will be forever. I don't want you miserable and in a bad relationship Blaine."

"I know and I know Kurt and I have been through some ups and downs. I'm not about to let my love for him blind me. If things get worse or they stay like this then I'll have to do something about it. I'm not going to let myself be miserable either."

"Good. I love you Blaine and I just want you to be happy."

"I know and I love you too. I'll talk to Kurt tomorrow hopefully and see what he says. For now though, I need to let you go so I can work on my homework."

"Alright, if you need me you know how to reach me."

"I know and thanks Coop."

"Anytime little brother. I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine hung up his cell phone and set it down beside him. He felt better now that he had spoken to Cooper about what had been going on. He was happy for Cooper with being in the movie and in a relationship. They weren't in the best place a year ago, but now they were working on it and Blaine was glad that him and Cooper were having a relationship now. It felt good to have his older brother back in his life. Blaine let out a sigh and he turned his attention back to his homework. He knew it was going to be a late night so he focused his mind on his homework so he would be able to get some sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say that Blaine was overwhelmed would have been an understatement. He had been up until three in the morning last night working on his homework. His History was giving him a problem, but it wasn't too bad, because he could look up information that he missed last year online. The main problem he had was his French. Missing a whole year of French lessons was not a good thing. He felt like he was learning it from scratch all over again. To make matters worse he had only gotten four hours of sleep so he was tired as hell. The day had gone by in a blur for Blaine, including Warbler practice. They had started to come up with different arrangements for possible songs for Sectionals, but Blaine was truly unfocused. His mind was constantly going over the homework he has to do tonight, plus he hadn't heard from Kurt yet either. He knew that he would need to call him again later to see if he could get him on the phone and he still didn't know what to say to him.

Now here he was in the common room at nine o'clock at night trying to get his French homework done. The problem was the words were just blurring together on the page. Blaine rubbed at his eyes at the same time his phone started to ring. Blaine looked down at it as it sat on the table, it was Kurt. Blaine let out a sigh and picked up the phone. He leaned back against the couch and rested his head back as he answered the phone.

"Hey" Blaine said softly.

"Hello. You called." Kurt said with a slight attitude to his voice.

"I did yesterday so we could talk." Blaine said in a tired voice.

"You ready to apologize for lying to me?" Kurt asked with a snarky tone.

"I didn't lie to you Kurt." Blaine said annoyed. He truly wasn't in the mood to fight right now. He didn't have the time or the energy to fight.

"Yes you did. You hid part of your life from me and then you go back to Dalton without even discussing it with me. I can't believe you would then try to blame your lies on me."

"I didn't lie Kurt. I told you before summer started that I was thinking about going back to Dalton and then in the summer I told you I was going back here. You don't listen to me anymore. It's been all about New York and you having to work. As for the other stuff, that's my parents' business and it's not my place or right to go around talking about their money. I wasn't hiding anything from you; I just don't feel that I should have to tell you about that stuff. I don't ask about your dad's financial situation."

"My dad doesn't have the same financial situation as you do. You are supposed to take over Dalton; clearly that is not the same thing as my dad's garage. You never even told me that your family started Dalton. And you never once discussed going back to Dalton. I would remember having that conversation."

"Clearly you don't because I did tell you about it twice. You also never asked about my history with Dalton. That's not something I just bring up with anyone."

"Oh I didn't know I was just anyone. Did you tell Sebastian about it? I'm sure he's just thrilled to have you back there. I'm sure he's doing everything he can to get into your pants again."

"We are just friends. Just like you and Karofsky are friends. He goes here now, I know you know that, but you didn't tell me. You told Tina before I even had the chance that I wasn't going back to McKinley. That wasn't right Kurt; it was my business and my news to tell them."

"I didn't know Dave was going to be at Dalton until he told me Saturday. As for Tina she's my friend and I was upset so I called her."

"When did you talk to Karofsky on Saturday?"

"After you stormed out after I called you out on your lies and deceptions. I needed a friend so I asked him to coffee. He understood why I was so upset with you, unlike you."

"What did you tell him?" Blaine asked with anger edging his tired voice.

"I told him everything. We're friends Blaine that's what friends do."

"You had no right to tell him that stuff Kurt. It's one thing to tell him that I'm going back to Dalton you had no right to tell him about the other stuff."

"Well I was upset and needed someone. Dave was there for me. You want me to be okay with you and Sebastian being friends, than you have to be okay with me and Dave being friends."

"Ya except I don't tell Sebastian your personal business. You had no right to tell Karofsky of all people my personal business; I don't care how mad you are. You had no right to do that Kurt." Blaine said as his voice got louder.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't tell my friends. You don't care at all how I feel about any of this. You just expect me to accept all of this information that you've been keeping from me."

"I wasn't keeping anything from you Kurt. I told you about coming back to Dalton and you didn't listen to me. Not that that was the first time you've ignored me when I was talking." Blaine said angrily.

Sebastian had been finishing his homework in the library. He needed to use the printer so he could print off some of his homework. He was walking back towards the front of the school when he saw the light on in the common room. He decided to see if someone was in there, if not he was going to turn the light off. As he got closer he could hear someone talking and as he got even closer he could hear that it was Blaine and he was obviously upset. He was talking louder and louder as the conversation continued. Sebastian knew he was talking to Kurt on the phone based on the one-sided conversation he was able to hear. Sebastian knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping and he wasn't. He just wanted to wait and see if he was alright before he went back to his dorm room.

"Don't give me attitude. You were the one hiding things from me not the other way around. You don't have any right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with." Kurt said.

"You don't have any right either. I forgave the Warblers and Sebastian for what happened. That should be good enough for you. I accepted that you are friends with Karofsky after everything he did."

"Sebastian almost blinded you, he tried to hurt me. He has constantly been trying to break us up from the moment he saw you. Why the hell would I trust you being around him?"

"You should trust me to know that I wouldn't cheat on you. Sebastian and me are just friends, that's all we have ever been. I love you Kurt. I've never done anything to make you question my love for you or my loyalty to you. We're just friends that's it."

"He doesn't know how to be friends with someone. He doesn't know how to be a decent person."

"That's not fair Kurt. He's made mistakes in the past that doesn't mean he should be judged based on those mistakes. There are a lot of good things Sebastian has done in his life. If he didn't care he wouldn't have apologized for what happened last year. Besides you want to talk about one of us hiding something, how about we talk about what you kept from me? You never told me that Santana had a tape of Sebastian admitting to putting the rock salt in the Slushy. You kept that from me. You gave the tape back over to him so you could compete against him at Regionals. How could you do that to me? How could you keep that decision from me Kurt?" Blaine asked with hurt to his voice.

Sebastian was leaning against the wall just outside of the door. He didn't know if he should go in or not. He could tell that Blaine was getting more and more upset and hurt as the conversation went on. Sebastian hated that Blaine was getting crap from Kurt because of him, but at the same time he felt a warmth go through his heart when he heard Blaine defend him. Sebastian did care about Blaine; he did want to be friends with him. There was part of him that cared about Blaine as more than a friend. Last year he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't ready to admit to his true feelings for Blaine. The problem was there was just something about Blaine though that Sebastian couldn't ignore. Sebastian didn't do serious relationships. He always kept it as a casual hook up with a few guys, nowhere near the amount that people thought he had been with. The Warblers knew better, but that didn't stop the rest of the school from gossiping and starting rumours about him. Last year he was the cocky transfer student from Paris, so Sebastian expected some rumors to be going around about him. At the end of the day he truly didn't care what people thought of him. There were only a handful of people whose opinion of him mattered and Blaine had quickly become one of those people. Sebastian was truly working on putting the past behind him and starting to let others in. It wasn't easy, but he was trying.

"I was only trying to protect you from having to relive the situation again. I made a choice to keep the stress away from you. How did you even find out about the tape?"

"Sebastian told me. He thought I knew and then I called Sam to ask him about it. Turns out everyone thought I knew about it. You had no right to keep that from me Kurt. It was my choice on what I wanted to do about what happened. Maybe I wanted to contact the police about it. Maybe I wanted to contact Dalton's Headmaster about what happened. You took that away from me and you had no right to do that Kurt." Blaine was angry, but he was more hurt by the argument.

Sebastian could hear the hurt in Blaine's voice and he truly was fighting on what he should do. He didn't know if it was his place to jump in or not.

"Of course it was Sebastian that told you. He's trying again to break us up, but he's doing it by getting us to fight. How can you be this stupid and blind?" Kurt said rudely.

"You know what Kurt I'm done talking to you for the night. I'm tired; I barely gotten four hours of sleep last night."

"Why did Sebastian keep you up?" Kurt spat out.

"No Sebastian didn't keep me up. Homework kept me up Kurt. I missed a year of school here and as you remember the work here is a lot harder than the work at McKinley. I have to catch up from the year that I missed. I'll be lucky if I'm in bed by three again tonight."

"What so now the education you get at McKinley is some joke? You're too good for it?"

"I didn't say I was too good for the education at McKinley. I just said that Dalton's is harder, it prepares you for University. You went here for a few months; you know it's harder here then at McKinley. I didn't mean anything by it Kurt. Kurt please, I'm tired and I just want to get this work done so I can sleep. I don't want to keep arguing with you." Blaine said sadly with a tired voice.

"Ya, but you have time for Sebastian and the Warblers." Kurt said with a snarky tone.

"Kurt, stop please. I don't want to keep fighting with you about this. I need to get my homework done and I don't want to fight anymore." Blaine said sadly.

"Fine I'll call you tomorrow." Kurt said rudely and he hung up without even letting Blaine say anything.

Blaine hung up the phone and placed it back down on the table. Blaine let out a tired sigh as he put his elbows up on his knees and put his head in his hands. Sebastian walked around the corner and saw Blaine had his face in his hands. Sebastian could hear how upset Blaine was on the phone and Sebastian couldn't help, but feel bad for Blaine. He didn't think Blaine should ever have to go through things like this. Blaine was genuinely a good person, he didn't deserve this drama. He deserved a boyfriend that would be there for him and support him. Sebastian knew he wasn't a good guy, he wasn't anywhere near deserving of Blaine, but if he was lucky enough to have Blaine in his life as a boyfriend he would always make sure he knew that he was loved and cared for. Sebastian knocked on the open door and Blaine's head snapped up. Sebastian could see the tiredness and the hurt in Blaine's eyes. Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile.

"Sebastian, how long have you been there?" Blaine asked with sadness in his voice.

"I was in the library working on some homework. I was just on my way back to my room when I saw the light on. I heard you yelling so I thought I would wait and see if you were okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, I was just concerned."

Blaine let out a sigh.

"It's okay; I would have done the same thing."

"I know you're not okay, so I won't ask. Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked gently.

"I'm fairly certain the last thing you want to hear about is my relationship with Kurt. I already complained to you on Saturday."

Sebastian moved into the room and sat on the arm of the chair next to the couch.

"Actually the last thing I want to hear about is your sex life with Kurt and not because it would be boring. I know we've been through a lot in the last year and that was my fault, but I do care Blaine. I don't like seeing you like this. I'll always be there for you if you ever need to talk, even if it is about Kurt." Sebastian said sincerely.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and could see he meant every word of what he said. Blaine let out another sigh and Sebastian could see just how tired he was.

"We almost never fight, but it's like these last couple of months all we ever do is fight. It's like I can't do anything right in his eyes. He was always complaining about being in Lima and how he had to work. It's like the last two months it's all been about him and he's just completely forgot I even existed until he needed to complain. I don't know, everything has just been so different the last two months and I just thought it would get better once he got used to being here. I mean it's only for one year, I get that it sucks and it's disappointing, but I didn't think spending another year here in Ohio with me would be so horrible. I just want things to go back to normal. I just… I don't understand why he has such a problem with me being here. Even the fact that he doesn't like you, that shouldn't matter if this is where I want to be. He should just be supportive of that fact and trust me. I don't know what to do to make this better again."

"He should trust you Blaine. You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel, but I know it's not that simple. You are both still upset with each other and it's too easy to get into an argument. Part of the reason why you are even fighting is because of me and I'm sorry for that."

"He just doesn't like you, but it's not your fault. If I can forgive you then he should be able to at least try to forgive you. He doesn't have to be best friends with you, but he can at least be civil and understanding that we are going to be around each other. He doesn't need to hold a grudge against you. We've all made mistakes in our lives and sometimes Kurt forgets that."

"I'm sure you guys will work it out, you just need time to cool off. All you are going to accomplish talking to each other mad is another fight. Maybe try texting him tomorrow and talk about something else. Just have a normal conversation; maybe that will calm you both down. I don't know; I'm not a relationship guy."

"No that's actually good advice. I'll try that and see how it goes over."

Blaine looked at Sebastian and gave him a small smile to say thanks. Sebastian could see the tiredness in his eyes.

"You look so tired."

"I feel tired. It's been a long time since I've had to function off of a few hours of sleep. Oh hey, how was lacrosse practice this morning?"

"It was a little hard at first. After spending six months not having to get up at five in the morning, it gets a little hard that first few times. It's not bad once you get started though and now I don't have to do it again until Thursday so it's not like it's every day. What are you working on?"

"French. It's amazing how much one year can really put you behind."

Sebastian got up and went and sat down beside Blaine.

"Like I said, lucky for you I am fluent in French. Where are you stuck?"

"You don't have to help Sebastian really; you must be just as tired as I am. You were up at five this morning. You should go to your room and get some sleep."

"Yes I was up at five, but I also got eight hours of sleep and you only got four if that. It's just after nine if you do this alone you could be up for another four hours trying to figure it all out. If I help you then we'll both be in bed by eleven. French isn't something you can teach yourself. So where are you stuck?"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

"Okay well I'm on question thirty-five."

"Out of how many?"

"One hundred and nine."

"Let's get started then." Sebastian said with a smile.

Sebastian helped Blaine with his French homework. Sure enough it was just after eleven when they were finally finished with the last question. It had been hard, but it helped to have Sebastian there with him to help. He did make things a lot simpler and helped him to understand how to do the writing the proper way. Sebastian was surprising a good tutor. He was patent and he didn't mind repeating something multiple times. Blaine closed his books and started to put them into his bag.

"Thank-you so much Sebastian. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. French isn't an easy language to learn, but it's even harder if you miss out on a whole year. You're a quick learner though, so you'll be fine in a few weeks you'll be all caught up."

"I hope so. History isn't too bad, because I can always look up what I'm missing online. French not so much."

"I'll always help. How are your other two subjects?"

"They are fine. I have a book report due in two weeks, so this weekend when I am not in the auditions I'll be reading to get the book done."

Blaine and Sebastian stood up and made their way out of the school. They both left their cars at the dormitory so they started to walk through the campus back to their rooms.

"Auditions should be interesting. Hopefully we find a few people that can hold a note and a tune." Sebastian said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. How are you're classes?"

"Fine, this semester is easy for me. Having a spare really helps, because I can just do my homework during that period."

"I have one next semester and I have a feeling I'm going to be looking forward to it."

"Are you going to the welcome back dance on Friday?"

"I don't know. I'm not really a dance person. It's always a little awkward to be the gay guy around all the straight people."

Sebastian let out a laugh.

"We go to an all guy school."

"I know, but dates are allowed to come to the dance. I don't know."

"Come on, you have to come even for just a little while."

"I'll think about it, but I don't know. Dances make me a little nervous."

"Why? You went to promo last year."

"I know and it was fine. I don't know I have to see how much homework I have. Maybe I'll come for just a little while, but I'm not sure. I'm assuming you're going."

"Ya I will be going to check out the fresh meat." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Always on the lookout eh?" Blaine said with a smile.

"No, but you never know. Someone might catch my attention."

"Maybe you'll find someone who will make you want a serious relationship."

"Once you put feelings into something it gets complicated. People will want to know all about you and you'll have to have hard conversations about things you don't want to talk about. Things you aren't ready to talk about. It's a lot of vulnerability and that's not something I'm good with." Sebastian said honestly.

They walked into the dormitory as Blaine spoke.

"It's not easy talking about the hard stuff. I've been dating Kurt for a little over a year now and I still have a hard time opening up to him. He doesn't ask though either so that helps. I'm not good with being vulnerable either. I'd like to believe though, when it's with the right person being vulnerable isn't so bad. Those hard conversations are hard, but they are bearable."

"I'm assuming that Kurt is that right person for you."

"I don't know. I love him, but talking about the hard stuff with him isn't easy. Kurt likes to believe that I'm completely together that I have everything figured out. He told me that before we even got together that he admires how I know myself so well. He doesn't like hearing otherwise. So talking to him about things that are hard and complicated isn't really easy. That doesn't mean we aren't right for each other it just means that our relationship isn't at that level yet."

"Shouldn't it be though? I mean you guys have been together for over a year, you were friends before you dated. Shouldn't you both be at that level that you can tell each other anything without judgement?" Sebastian asked as they got to Blaine's door.

"I don't know if we'll ever be at that level." Blaine said sadly.

"You don't sound so sure of your relationship as you used to."

Blaine let out a sigh and he leaned his back against his door.

"We used to be able to just look at each other and smile. It didn't matter how bad the day was all it took was one look. These past two months though, I feel like I'm in a relationship with this completely different person. He's annoyed when I try and talk about my life. He's angry at me for making my own decisions about my life. He just is constantly complaining about being here and having to work. He doesn't listen or think about how I feel about any of this. That's not the Kurt I fell in love with and I know all relationships go through ups and downs, but some days I look at him and it's like I'm looking at a stranger. I love him and I'm not ready to throw in the towel. I just wish I knew what to say or to do to make it everything go back to normal." Blaine let out a sigh. "I don't know."

"See that's why I don't do relationships, just friends with benefits. No one gets hurt that way." Sebastian said softly.

"Don't you ever want something more though? Don't you ever want to go out on a date or just cuddle all night? Don't you ever want that connection with someone?" Blaine softly asked.

"Sometimes I think it would be nice to do romantic things for someone. To have someone to hold at night. Someone to talk about my day with or when I'm upset. It's not that I don't enjoy having those things."

"Then why don't you ever do that?"

"I did once, it didn't end well." Sebastian said sadly and Blaine could see the pain still in his eyes from just thinking about it.

"So you're just never going to try again?" Blaine asked gently.

"Maybe one day when I'm brave enough, if I find that right guy."

"There really is a lot more to you then you let people believe." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian.

Their eyes locked and both Blaine and Sebastian could feel this warmth in the pit of their stomachs. Blaine felt like it was the first time he truly was seeing Sebastian for who he was and not who he showed people. There was this softer side to him, a sensitive side. Clearly Sebastian had been through something to make him have all of these walls that he shows people. Blaine found himself wanting to break each and every one of those walls down.

"I um… I should go and get to bed. We both could use the sleep." Sebastian said breaking eye contact.

Sebastian didn't like this effect that Blaine had on him. Blaine made Sebastian want to fall in love, want to risk all of the pain and hurt. Sebastian couldn't though, Blaine had a boyfriend and he would never want him if he knew what he had been through.

"Ya we really should. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep tight killer." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Good night Bas." Blaine said with a smile.

"Bas? I like it." Sebastian said with a smile as he took a few steps back down the hallway before he turned around and headed for the stairs.

Blaine smiled and watched Sebastian head into the stairwell. He then turned around and unlocked his door before he went in. Blaine always knew that deep down there was a different side to Sebastian and tonight he started to see some of that side. The problem was he liked that side. He found himself wanting to know more about Sebastian and what made him, him. Blaine didn't know what the future held for him and Kurt, but he was hoping that maybe the three of them could be friends in the end. Blaine truly did love Kurt and he wanted to give it his all to make it work. He was hoping that they would be able to fix their relationship. With those thoughts in mind Blaine got changed and climbed into bed to get some sleep.

What Blaine and Sebastian didn't know was that while they were out in the hallway talking, they weren't alone. Dave had been standing on his side of the door in his room for a good hour now. He hadn't seen Blaine come into his room yet and he wanted to see if he was doing something he shouldn't be. His roommate had long passed out on his bed and it wasn't until after eleven did he finally hear footsteps out in the hall. Dave looked through the peephole in the door to see Blaine standing outside of his door with Sebastian standing closely to him. He couldn't really hear their conversation with the door between them and they were whispering due to the late hour. Dave stood there watching them. He could see the way they were looking at each other and it made Dave sick. Dave knew it would only be a matter of time before Blaine did something to hurt Kurt and Dave was not going to stand by and let that happen. Kurt deserved better than Blaine and he was going to prove to Kurt once and for all that Blaine was no good for him. Dave stood there and watched as Sebastian finally left and Blaine went into his own room. Dave knew he needed a plan and he was going to do everything he could to come up with one. He was going to show Kurt just how much of a loser and scum that Blaine was. Dave was going to make sure that Blaine would never be a problem again. Dave went into his bed and let his mind wander to possible solutions to his problem. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kurt, especially Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last three days went by in a hazy blur for Blaine. When he had gotten up that Wednesday he had taken Sebastian's advice and sent Kurt a friendly text. He was hoping that they could just talk about nothing and not fight. Unfortunately that didn't work out so well. Kurt was still mad at him and not yet willing to move passed it. They had been spending the last two and a half days fighting during the day via texts and then at night Kurt would call and the argument would continue for a couple hours before Blaine would get off the phone so he could get his homework done. Now it was Friday and his last class had just finished. Blaine was just on his way to Warbler practice when he felt his phone buzzing again. Blaine pulled his phone out and sure enough the argument was still going.

_**So what you're just going to ignore me now? Or did you just run out of lies.**_

Blaine just shook his head before he replied back once again.

_**I was in class Kurt and I never lied to you. I have Warbler practice now, I can't keep arguing with you.**_

Blaine headed into the senior common room and saw that almost everyone was there. Blaine headed over and sat down on the couch with Sebastian and Thad. On the other couch was Nick, Jeff and Dave.

"Hey Blaine, you excited for the weekend?" Nick asked.

"Ya I guess. I have a five hundred page book to read and then a five thousand word essay on the book. So I'll be doing homework all weekend." Blaine answered. His phone buzzed and Blaine looked at the new text.

_**Of course the Warblers, because they are more important than me right? And you wonder why I would text Chandler; at least he paid attention to me.**_

_**That's not fair Kurt. I do pay attention to you; I just have other things I need to do as well. You know I love to sing and that the Warblers are the only glee club at Dalton. I never complained about the times you would skip out on our date night to hang out with Rachel and Mercedes. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm at school. We've been fighting for a week can we please just move pass this already.**_

The others could see that whoever Blaine was texting was upsetting him. Sebastian knew it would be Kurt once again. They had all seen the change in Blaine's attitude in the last week. Sebastian was the one to know for a fact that it was Kurt that was constantly upsetting Blaine all week. The others thought it was Kurt and they were willing to bet on it.

"You okay killer?"

"Ya I'm fine." Blaine gave a weak smile and the others were not believing it.

"The dance is tonight. Are you guys all going to go?" Dave asked.

"I would never miss the chance to check out the fresh meat." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to just hanging out. I don't have a date, but the girls from Crawford are coming over here to have their welcome back dance tonight as well." Thad said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jeff said.

"Ya their Headmaster and our Headmaster thought they would try it and see how it goes." Thad said with a smile.

"Well then I'm definitely going." Nick said.

"Blaine, you're coming right?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. I have a lot of homework to do." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"You are coming tonight and that is final. Even if it's just for a couple hours you have to come tonight." Sebastian said.

"I don't know; I really need to get that book read and my other homework done."

"Come on Blaine, we're all going you can't be the only one not going." Dave said.

"Who's the only one not going?" Trent asked as he came over to the guys with Beat beside him.

"Blaine doesn't know if he's going to the dance tonight." Nick said.

"You have to come, we're all going. You can't just sit in your room all night while we are out having fun." Beat said.

"I have homework I need to do."

"So do we all, but we're still going." Thad said.

"Maybe you should ask Kurt to come with you. Then you two can be together." Trent suggested.

"Kurt has to work tonight and I just don't feel like going." Blaine said and the others could hear the annoyance in his voice.

The problem was there was only one other person who understood where Blaine was coming from. Yes Blaine had gone to prom at McKinley, but that didn't make going to dances any easier on him. Even though there was a no tolerance policy that didn't ease his fears and concerns. The guys didn't know that though, only Jeff did. There were only two people outside of his family that knew the whole story of what happened that night of the Sadie Hawkins dance and that was Wes and Jeff.

"It's his decision on if he goes or not. He has homework he wants to focus on then that's his choice. And we should all be supportive of that. Now that we are all here shouldn't we be practicing?" Jeff said.

Blaine looked at Jeff and gave him a small smile and mouthed the words thank-you. Jeff gave Blaine a smile back and Sebastian spoke.

"Alright fine let's get started. Tomorrow we have the auditions at ten so anyone that wants to be there to see it then be in the auditorium for ten."

"How many do we need?" Thad asked.

"Three at least, hopefully we can find that many." Blaine said.

"I saw the sign-up sheet and Hunter's name is on it." Trent said.

"Good from what I have heard he's good." Sebastian said.

"We need to start working on the concert for next month." Blaine said.

"What is it for again?" Jeff asked.

"It's a concert to help raise money for child abuse awareness and action. It's a new charity that Dalton is working with to help kids and teenagers become more aware of child abuse and to help build group homes for them to go to." Blaine said.

"Blaine's parents and mine have been working on this concert for about four months now. They have been working with the charity director for almost a year now to get everything up and running. So this one is important." Sebastian said.

"The concert has to be at least an hour. So we can do group numbers, but also solos and duets or trios." Blaine said.

"That's what we need to focus on tonight, we need to get some song ideas and see who wants to do what. Then come Monday we can start to get everything going once we have all the members together." Sebastian said.

"Okay let's get started then." Trent went over to the desk and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen so he could write down the ideas.

They were about an hour in when Blaine's phone started to ring. Blaine pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was his parents calling.

"Sorry I have to take this." Blaine said as he excused himself and headed out of the room. Once Blaine was out in the hallway he answered his phone.

"Hey"

"Hello sweetie. Is this a bad time?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No it's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. I just needed to speak to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you are busy, but next Saturday there is a small event that the board is having with other sponsors and private school boards. It is a black tie event and I thought it would be a great time for you to get introduced and meeting some people."

"Okay sure. What time Saturday?"

"It starts at nine and it's in Westerville so we can either pick you up or you can drive it's up to you. Sebastian's father and step-mother are also going to see if he is interested in coming as well so you won't be completely alone. You are also more than welcome to invite Kurt if he would like to come."

"I'll ask him, but I don't know if he will. I can drive to it; just let me know where it is."

"I will text you the place and directions. If you are too busy though, don't worry about it. I know this first month is going to be very time consuming for you."

"I'll be fine. It will be good to meet some people and it will also let me start the ground work on a proposal that Sebastian and I are going to try and work out."

"A proposal, what are you two proposing to the board?"

"It's a long story, but I want to start a scholarship program and Sebastian offered to help me get it going."

"A scholarship program; that is a fabulous idea. It's going to be a lot of work, but if you can get it going that will be amazing sweetie."

"Thanks mom. It's something we are going to work on this year. I have to go though I was in Warbler practice. I'll call you tomorrow though and we can talk."

"Absolutely. I love you sweetie."

"I love you two."

Blaine hung up his cell phone and then headed back inside. Sebastian gave Blaine a look of concern and Blaine mouthed the word mom to Sebastian. Sebastian gave a nod of understanding and went back to focusing on getting everything organized. It wasn't until seven o'clock did they finally call it a night. They had well over fifty songs that they could all figure out what they wanted to do and what would work. Sebastian and Blaine would work on it tomorrow after the auditions were through. The guys all trusted them to make it the best that it could be and they would go with what they wanted to do. Blaine pulled out his phone and sure enough there were twenty different text messages from Kurt, each one angrier then the next. Blaine sent Kurt a text message back.

_**I told you I was in Warbler practice. I can't just text you the whole time. We have a concert next month that we need to get prepared for. Do you work this weekend? Maybe we can meet up and talk in person.**_

Blaine left the commons room and started to head back to his room. Sebastian came walking up to Blaine with a small concern look on his face.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I know Kurt has been text hassling you."

"It's fine."

"So I take it talking about something else didn't work."

"Not really. I'm going to try and see him this weekend. Maybe talking in person would be more helpful."

"Maybe. Was your mom okay?"

"Ya she's fine. She just wanted to see if I could go to this event next Saturday. A lot of CEO's are going to be there plus the other private school boards. I said I would. She also said your parents are going to try and get you to go."

"If you're going I'll go. Plus it would give us a chance to talk about the scholarship program to some of the CEO's."

"That's what I thought. She said I could invite Kurt to. Oh and it's black tie."

"Are you going to invite Kurt?"

"I'll mention it to him, but I don't know if he'll go for it."

"Well if not you and me can hang out and try and take money from the rich stuck-up CEO's and give it to the poor."

"You make it sound like we're Robin Hood or something." Blaine said with a smile.

They walked into the dormitory and headed for Blaine's room.

"We kinda are. But we can debate that later. Now care to tell me the real reason why you don't want to go tonight?"

"I told you I have homework."

"You have so much homework that you can't spend one hour out with your friends at a dance."

"I just don't feel like going to a dance tonight."

"Come on Blaine, it's just a dance. We're all going you can hang out with us. I know you've been to dances before you went to prom last year."

They stopped outside of Blaine's door once again. Blaine let out a sigh.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No I'm not. So come out for just even an hour and if the dance is lame we can always leave."

"We? What about all the fresh meat you'll miss out on?" Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"I'll see them around school." Sebastian said with a shrug.

Blaine just shook his head. "You know what; I don't think you are as big as a man-whore as everything thinks you are. I think you're all talk and it's just one more wall you put up."

"You sound so certain of that, but you don't know me that well."

"I know you well enough to know that even though you like casual sex, you don't do it with that many different people. I'm on to you Sebastian Smythe." Blaine said with a smirk.

"See when you say my name like that, it sounds so sexy." Sebastian said with a smirk back.

Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Fine, but only for an hour. I have to get my homework started."

"So get it started, there's still two hours before it even starts. I'll see you later."

"Ya see ya."

Sebastian headed down the hallway and Blaine headed into his room. He has some homework he could get done real quickly before the dance. That way he could focus on getting his book read this weekend and work on the report. Blaine was also going to try and see if he could get some work done ahead this weekend in his History. He knew what chapter they were going to work on next week and what assignments were coming up so he could work ahead and have extra time during the week. Blaine took his blazer off and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his History book to get started. He was thankful that this weekend he didn't have any French homework so he wouldn't have to worry about that. Blaine checked his phone before he got started on his homework to see that Kurt had texted him back.

_**I don't work Sunday, maybe we could see each other then. That is if you're not too busy with your new life.**_

_**I'll see you Sunday. Just let me know when you are free and I'll come down. I have homework I need to focus on though, so I'll text you later. I love you.**_

Blaine put his phone away and focused his attention on his History work. He had two hours to get it done and then he would get ready for the dance. He really didn't want to go tonight. He would have been happy to stay in his room all night and just work on his homework, but he knew Sebastian wasn't going to let this go. He knew he could tell Sebastian what happened to him to make him not thrilled about dances, but he just couldn't do that yet. He hadn't even told Kurt the whole story. Kurt never asked either so that made it easier. Sebastian would ask and he would know if he was keeping something back. Blaine hadn't told anyone about what happened. Jeff knew, because they had been friends since they were six. Wes knew because Jeff had shared it with him when Blaine first started at Dalton. Blaine was upset at first, but he understood why Jeff had told Wes. One, he needed someone to talk to about it and two, Wes was the Captain of the Warblers and Jeff knew Wes would let Blaine join without auditioning. Jeff knew that the Warblers was what Blaine needed to get back to his old self and it had worked. The three of them had never told anyone about it and no one ever asked. The guys knew he was bullied in his old school, but they had no idea just how bad it was. Blaine didn't want the guys looking at him differently. He didn't want to be seen as the victim and Blaine was afraid that's what would happen if they knew about it. Blaine gave is head a shake and focused his attention on his homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt had been upset all week and angry all week with Blaine. He couldn't believe that Blaine was still lying to him about lying to him. He thought for sure Blaine would have apologized by now and would be begging him for forgiveness by now. Blaine instead had been expecting him to apologise for doing nothing wrong. Kurt wasn't going to give into Blaine. He wasn't in the wrong and he wasn't going to be sorry for having a problem with Blaine being around Sebastian. Kurt's phone went off with a new text and he knew it wouldn't be Blaine. Blaine was too busy with Warbler practice and doing his homework. Kurt knew tonight was the welcome back dance. Blaine had actually asked him to come tonight, like he was going to put on a happy face and be around the Warblers and Sebastian. Kurt knew that Blaine would be going to the dance with Sebastian and with the Warblers. Kurt knew he needed someone to keep an eye on Blaine so he was going to ask Dave if he was going to the dance and if he could keep an eye on Blaine. Kurt opened the text that Chandler had sent him. Kurt had started speaking to Chandler since Tuesday night after his fight with Blaine. Chandler just understood and cared about his feelings. They had been talking every day since and not just texting. They had spent hours a night speaking on the phone. They had started to text earlier today and their texts had taken a sexual turn, but Kurt didn't think anything of it. There was no contact so it wasn't cheating and Kurt was certain Blaine was having some physical contact with Sebastian.

Kurt opened the text and inside there was a picture of Chandler in only a pair of boxers. There was a text with it and it said,

_**I'll show you more if you show me more sexy.**_

Kurt blushed at the text and at the picture. Kurt didn't even think about what he was doing. He figured that if Blaine was going to be close and flirting with Sebastian than two could play that game. After all it wasn't cheating unless there was contact and Kurt was certain there was plenty of contact between Blaine and Sebastian. He took his pants and boxers off and took a picture of his hard on. He then sent it to Chandler and wrote.

_**You're turn. Like what you see? **_

Kurt then sent a text message to Dave once he got dressed again.

_**Hey David, how's school?**_

A reply came back within minutes.

_**Not bad. Got time for a call?**_

Kurt didn't even bother sending a text back he just called Dave and after two rings he answered.

"Hey you. How are you?" Dave asked once he answered.

"I'm annoyed."

"Let me guess Blaine still lying to you."

"He is and he won't admit it. He's still trying to blame me for this whole Dalton thing. All he does is fight and argue with me about everything. He still doesn't understand me. He's even pretending to be doing homework tonight when I know he's going to be going to that welcome back dance. He actually thought I would want to go with him and play nice all night with Sebastian. I know they have been seeing each other more than just practice."

"They have been. I saw them standing outside of Blaine's room at eleven o'clock at night on Tuesday and then again tonight. Sebastian is the one to convince Blaine to go to the dance."

"Of course he is. I knew something is going on between them. Blaine would never be acting like this. He would have apologized long ago and be begging me for forgiveness by now. He's cheating on me with that snake, I know he is."

"I was going to go to the dance tonight. I'll keep an eye on them. Don't worry I have a plan to catch them if they are doing anything. I'll keep an eye on them tonight. I made the football team and they are also keeping an eye out. They don't really like Blaine."

"Why not?"

"Because Blaine's the heir to Dalton and they think he's just some big fake act. They think he's too perfect and full of himself. I have to say I have to agree. He only thinks about himself. If he didn't he wouldn't have done this to you. You can't tell me you aren't seeing a different side to him with all of this going on."

"No I am seeing a different side to him. It's those damn Warblers and Sebastian they bring the worst out in him. I just need to catch him cheating with Sebastian and then he won't be able to lie to me anymore. I'm not going to lose him to Sebastian of all people. He's nothing more than some disease and he's trying to change Blaine into someone he isn't. I'm not going to lose Blaine to Sebastian of all people."

"I'll keep an eye on him tonight and see what happens. I have a plan don't worry. If he's cheating on you he's going to get caught and pay for it."

"I just want him back at McKinley and I don't care how that happens."

"I'll think of something don't worry. I won't let that man-whore take Blaine from you. He deserves to be hurt for how he treats people." Dave said in a deadly tone.

"That I completely agree with. I won't just stand around and let him brainwash Blaine just so he can sleep with him. I won't let him steal my boyfriend from me."

"I'll take care of it. I owe you after everything you have done for me."

"I really appreciate you keeping an eye out for me. It means a lot to me. You truly understand just how horrible of a person Sebastian is. You've met Blaine, he's too blind and naïve to see what Sebastian is doing to him. I'm only trying to protect him."

"I know you are. Blaine is too blind to see what Sebastian is doing. Don't worry Sebastian will get what is coming to him."

"Good, he deserves whatever he gets. I better let you go though, so you can get ready for this dance. Let me know how it goes."

"I will. Don't worry I'll take care of this problem."

"I knew I could count on you."

"I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thanks"

Kurt hung up his phone and saw that Chandler had already sent him a text back. He opened it and there was a picture of Chandler naked with a close up on his hard on. Kurt smiled as he approved of the look. There was a text with it.

_**What would you do if I was there with you right now?**_

Kurt smiled and sent him a message back. Kurt didn't care what Blaine said, cheating was physical contact and what he was doing wasn't cheating. Blaine wasn't giving him attention and making him feel good, so he was naturally going to go and find what he needs from someone else until Blaine could give him what he needed again. Kurt was just glad that Dave was going to keep an eye on Blaine and Sebastian tonight. Kurt meant what he said he wanted Blaine back at McKinley and for Sebastian to leave him and Blaine alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine o'clock and Blaine finally put his History books away. He had managed to get half of the next chapter completed and he was confident that by the end of the weekend he would be able to get the rest done so he would be ahead this week in his History class. That will allow him some extra time to work on his essay without having much of a problem. That was one thing Blaine learnt when he went here previously. If you could get ahead in one of your courses it always helped in the end. Blaine got up and headed into his bathroom to take a shower before he went down to the dance. He didn't know what he was going to wear tonight. He didn't know if he should go for casual or semi-casual. The problem was he really didn't want to be going tonight, but he knew Sebastian would come and find him if he didn't come down. Once Blaine was done in the shower he got out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out into his room. He opened his closet and looked inside. He finally decided he would grab a pair of black trousers, they were more on the high end and they weren't floods. They were snug on his butt, but not overly tight and they went all the way down to the floor. They were nice pants and it wasn't often Blaine wore them. Tonight though he felt like dressing differently. He grabbed a dark plum button down shirt to wear as well. He rolled the sleeves on his shirt though so it looked more casual and he went without a tie or bowtie. Once dressed he went into the bathroom and did his hair. He didn't put as much gel in it, he let the curls show, but he put enough gel to keep them under control. He then grabbed a black belt to put on and he put on his black converse shoes instead of dress shoes. Blaine took one last look at himself in the mirror and then grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone before he headed out. It was just after nine thirty at night when Blaine left his room and headed over to the school for the dance.

Dave had been waiting for when Blaine would leave. His roommate had long left for the night to go to the dance and hook up with some girl from Crawford. Dave had been spending the last few days thinking up a plan for Blaine. So far he had thought of spying on him, but he couldn't do that without being seen. So he went to a computer store and got a couple wireless webcams that he was going to put in Blaine's room. That way he could spy on Blaine from his laptop in his room. He would be able to record anything that happens and show it to Kurt. David waited a few minutes to make sure that Blaine hadn't forgotten something and came back for it. David left his room and looked up and down the hall to make sure he was alone. He then pulled out a small lock pick that he had from a couple years ago. He had done a few things with the McKinley football team that was less than legal. Now he was glad that he had learned how to pick a lock with the team in his freshmen year. Within thirty seconds David heard the click and he opened the door. He went in and closed the door behind him. The room was the same size as his, but there was only one bed instead of two. David also noticed that Blaine had his own bathroom instead of having to share one with everyone else. David immediately could see what some of the guys on the football team were talking about. Blaine thought he was too good to shower with everyone else apparently. David took the cameras out of the bag. They were small webcams that he had gotten at this one computer store. They were about a centimetre in size and Blaine wouldn't even notice them. David figured he would put one in the top corner of the room by the door so he could see the whole room, especially the bed. Once he placed that one he went into the bathroom and decided to put one in the shower. He put it on the wall that was facing the taps so he would be able to see if anyone was in the shower with Blaine. He was going to get Kurt the evidence that he needed. David didn't like Sebastian and he knew that he would try and hurt Kurt again by getting with Blaine. David wasn't going to sit back and watch this time around. This time around he was going to do something about it. Once the two cameras were placed David grabbed the bag and made sure he didn't move anything. Once he was certain Blaine would never know he left the room and locked the door behind him. He went back into his room to put the things away and then he left to go to the dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine walked into the ballroom to see it all decorated and was full of people. This year with having Crawford over the ballroom was fuller and had more life in it. The guys and the girls were definitely taking advantage of the rare occasion. Blaine looked around to see if he could spot any of the guys. He saw Jeff over at the refreshment table so he made his way over there. Blaine did his best to not get bothered by all of the people in the room. Yes last year's prom went well, but he was only actually at prom for an hour and he was nervous then too. Dances were still hard for him to get used to and be around. Blaine made it to Jeff and gave him a small smile. Jeff smiled back before he spoke.

"Hey, I'm surprised you're here."

"Sebastian wasn't letting it go. So I said I would come down for an hour."

"Maybe you should tell him, tell the guys. They wouldn't care and they would at least understand why you don't like dances." Jeff said gently.

"And have them look at me differently, no thanks."

"I don't look at you differently and they won't either. What happened to you isn't going to change what they think. Just like it didn't change what I thought or what Wes thought of you."

"It didn't change, because I've known you since I was six and Wes was an exception. It's not something I talk about, you know that."

"I know you don't. Just think about it. Maybe it is time you talked about it to someone."

"I did the therapy."

"I meant someone that isn't a professional. I know what happened, but you didn't talk to me about it either, just like your parents and Cooper. I don't want it to seem like I'm harping on you, just think about it."

"I will, but I'm fine. So see anyone that interests you?" Blaine said desperate for a topic change.

"Not really. I want a girl that's down to earth and most of the seniors in Crawford are the exact opposite of that."

"That's true. Guess you're gonna have to start looking in public schools." Blaine said with a smile.

"You went to McKinley know anyone that's down to earth?"

"There are a lot of great girls that were in McKinley. That's what is nice about public school; you get to interact with both genders."

"Ya anyone that might interest me?"

"Maybe. What's you're type now?"

"Down to earth, full of life, attractive; she has to have a good heart."

"Sounds like Brittany. She's the blonde dancer that's in Glee."

"I thought she was gay?"

"No she's bi-sexual. Her and Santana just broke up last month. Santana went to college in Louisville. They still talk all the time, but they thought the long distance wouldn't be fair to either of them."

"So what is she like?" Jeff asked with interest.

"She's really sweet. She was supposed to graduate last year, but school isn't her strong suit. She's doing her senior year over again and hopefully she can graduate this year. She's a great dancer as you've seen. Brittany just loves life and enjoys every minute of it that she can. She's just this really sweet girl."

"Hm… might have to keep an eye out for her. I'm assuming when you said school isn't her strong suit that she's not the brightest person in the room."

"She's not book smart, but she makes up for it in personality. She's amazing and you just can't help, but love her."

"She sounds like a girl I need to get to know."

"Next Saturday I have to go to an event with my parents, but maybe the Saturday after that we should have a party."

"Our own welcome back party?"

"More like the first party to senior year. I can invite the guys from McKinley and you can meet her. We can do it at my place."

"Pool party?" Jeff asked with a big smile.

"It's going to be cold in the next month or two. Might as well use it while we can." Blaine smiled back.

"Oh it's on. We need to do that. Will your parents be cool with it though?"

"Ya they'll be fine. They missed you guys, they'll be happy to have you all back in the house."

"So two Saturday's from now it's a party." Jeff said with a smile.

"What's a party?"

Jeff and Blaine looked over and saw Sebastian had just came up beside them. Blaine looked at Sebastian and saw that he was wearing black jeans and an emerald green button down shirt. The green really brought out the color in Sebastian's eyes. He looked good.

"Two Saturday's from now there's a kick off to senior year party at Blaine's house. He's going to invite some of the McKinley kids too." Jeff said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds good. I'm always up for a party." Sebastian said.

"I'm going to go and tell the guys and start mingling." Jeff said before he headed off to meet up with the guys that were scattered all around the room.

Blaine turned his attention to Sebastian and Sebastian had a smile on his face as he looked Blaine up and down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked slightly uncomfortable.

"Looking good killer. I was expecting to see you all dapper tonight. Love the curls you should show them off more often." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Felt like dressing differently tonight. My grandparents have been on my case recently about my look and how I should update it."

Sebastian came and stood right next to Blaine.

"Well if you ever want to go shopping I'm always willing to come and help you out."

"You like shopping?" Blaine asked surprised.

"No, but I would spend the day watching you try on clothes. Besides I can't let you go shopping with Kurt. Who knows what you'll look like than."

"Kurt's been trying to get me to change my look since the third day I've known him. I've always had the same style since I was little. I can understand needing to change it to fit my life, but I don't know. I want to be me and not someone else. If I am going to change my look I want to make sure it's still me and not what someone else wants it to be."

"I get that. You have to be yourself and it's all too easy to be forced into something. If you change your look it should be on your terms and on your own time."

"I can understand where my grandparents and even parents are coming from. I'm going to be eighteen next month and going to university next year. Plus with the board and having to go to events I also need to look the part and more put together. I just don't want to be the person who wears suits and ties all day long. I still want to wear jeans and a t-shirt. And my bowties, I refuse to give up the bowties." Blaine said with a smile.

"And yet you are not wearing one tonight." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I was going for semi-casual. You're lucky I'm even here."

"That's true. I thought for sure I was going to have to drag you over here."

"I could be doing my homework right now."

"Did you get any done earlier?"

"I did. I got my History homework done plus half of the next chapter is done. If I can get the rest done this weekend then I'll be a chapter ahead of everyone. So next week I won't have to worry about my History class."

"I do that all the time. Work ahead in some of the courses so you have extra time for yourself and anything that might come up. You never know when a project or essay will come up."

"Exactly. This weekend I need to read that book and then I can work on the essay this week. You ready for tomorrow?"

"Ya it should be interesting. Hunter is supposed to be really good so hopefully he is. I looked at the programs for this year and we have two songs for the first round and three songs for the next rounds when we make it."

"Who are we going up against at Sectionals?"

"New Directions is one and two other schools. The two other schools have never won and I've looked into them, so we beat New Directions and it's a win hands down for us."

"Well that's not bad if New Directions wasn't unit I would have suggested for us not to sing. Competition will be coming down to see the Warblers again like they do every year. If we don't sing and we let the other guys sing then when we go to Regionals our competition won't see what we have."

"Keep them on their toes. They can't plan routines around what we do if they don't know it. We could still do that, but they have beat us every time." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I want to win Nationals with the Warblers. This is our last year to do that and we are going to win."

"You're dam right we are. We're taking those McKinley losers down." Sebastian said with a playful smile.

"They are not losers."

"I know, but we're still taking them down. Don't worry though; we'll do it the old fashion way by hard work and determination."

"Good, no dirty games this year."

"None I promise. Now let's dance." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'm not dancing with you."

"Why not? We've done it before."

"I just don't feel like dancing. You go dance, you're the dancer between the two of us remember."

"And I said I would make a dancer out of you this year. You need to loosen up so let's go dance."

"Maybe later."

"You didn't have a problem dancing with me at Scandals."

"I was drinking at the time."

"You were dancing while you were drinking your first beer. So it had nothing to do with alcohol. Which means it was the place." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine with concern and curiosity.

"I don't feel like dancing. Don't read into it Sebastian."

"It's not just the dancing, it's your posture and the way your eyes are constantly moving around the room. You're really uncomfortable being here and for someone who is very social that's highly odd that you would be uncomfortable at a school dance."

"I think you're reading way too much into something as simple as me not wanting to dance with you." Blaine said defensively.

Blaine didn't like where this conversation was going. Kurt wasn't observant; he didn't pay attention to how Blaine was acting. Yet Sebastian seemed to be able to pick up on the tiniest details in his body language. Blaine didn't know how he felt about someone being able to read him so well. Sebastian could tell that Blaine truly didn't want to be here, but it wasn't because he had homework. There was something else. There was some other reason that he didn't know about. Sebastian could tell Blaine was uncomfortable and if it hadn't been for him, Blaine would have stayed in his room all night. Sebastian didn't care about being here either, he just wanted to spend some time with Blaine outside of school.

"Do you play pool?" Sebastian asked.

"No, why?"

"I'll teach you. There are pool tables in the rec room down the hall. Come on it'll be fun." Sebastian said with a smile.

"And miss out on your chance to trap some poor unexpected soul of a freshmen to be your next fling." Blaine said with a smirk so Sebastian would know he was just joking.

"I made a pass around the room before you got here. I'm a sexy stud, I don't have to find them, they find me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You are so full of it. This reputation of yours is all talk and rumors from people. I'd bet you haven't had sex with more than ten guys." Blaine said in a challenging voice.

"You curious about my sex life B? I can always share it with you or better yet I could show you." Sebastian said in a challenging tone back.

"You just keep talking, I'm on to you."

"Shut up and let's go play some pool." Sebastian said with a smile.

They walked out of the ballroom and headed down the hallway. They didn't know that they were being watched as they left the ballroom and headed into the rec room. Blaine and Sebastian went into the rec room and saw that it was empty. They headed over to one of the pool tables in the room and Sebastian grabbed a pool cue and handed one to Blaine before he grabbed his own. They both chalked up their cue and then Sebastian spoke.

"I'll break and then I'll show you how to properly shoot. We'll just play this as a practice game so you can learn."

"Ok, but no laughing."

"Oh I can't promise that." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back and watched as Sebastian did the break. He got three balls into three different pockets and Blaine was impressed. Blaine knew about pool, he knew how to play, but he never actually played the game before.

"Okay you're turn."

Blaine went over to where the white ball was and Sebastian came up behind him once he leaned his cue against the table.

"Okay so bend over."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked with a small blush.

"You need to bend over so you can properly line up your shot. Trust me I'm only trying to teach and not get into your pants." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine leaned over so his body was more lined up to the shot. Sebastian went right against his body and bent over against Blaine so his body matched Blaine's. Sebastian put his hands where Blaine's were as well.

"Okay so this hand needs to be more down here." Sebastian said as he moved Blaine's right hand down lower on the cue. His mouth was right next to Blaine's ear and Blaine was trying his best to ignore it. That and the fact that his ass was almost touching Sebastian's crotch.

"You need to loosen your grip up slightly on the top of the cue so it can flow through your finger without friction."

Sebastian looked at Blaine and he could see the blush clearly on his cheeks. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Blaine.

"You are such a bashful school boy." Sebastian said softly into Blaine's ear.

"I thought you were teaching me how to play pool Bas."

"Oh the things I could teach you."

"Sebastian" Blaine said softly.

"You know between your ass in those pants so close to me and when you say my name like that, you are not helping to keep my mind from going to dirty places." Sebastian said softly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine cleared his throat and did his best to not think about what was going on. Blaine wasn't going to deny that Sebastian was sexy and he didn't doubt for a second that Sebastian could teach him a lot of things in the bedroom. He loved Kurt, but Kurt wasn't very experimental and he didn't like doing a lot of things. They had only had sex three times in their relationship and it was always the same position. When they didn't have sex and they just fooled around Kurt wasn't interested in more than just hands on. Sometimes he would let Blaine give him oral sex, but Kurt never returned the favor.

"Can I hit the ball now?"

Sebastian smiled at Blaine and his obvious topic change. Sebastian knew that Blaine was attracted to him. It wasn't him being cocky; he could tell by the way Blaine looked at him.

"Make sure you have the shot lined up so that the white ball hits the colored ball in the right place to make it go in the direction you want it to go in. Then when you are ready hit the white ball."

Blaine made sure it lined up before he hit the white ball and watched as the colored ball he was aiming for went in the pocket.

"Nice shot killer." Sebastian said as he stood back up.

"Thanks"

David was standing outside of the door and watched as they played pool. When he saw that Blaine and Sebastian were bent over on the pool table he pulled out his cell phone. He took a few pictures so he could send them to Kurt. David was disgusted by what he was seeing. Blaine had a boyfriend and yet here he was letting Sebastian press up against him. Either Blaine didn't care or he was just too stupid to see what game Sebastian was playing. David watched as they played pool and he didn't leave until Blaine said he was going to go back to his room.

Blaine and Sebastian had been playing pool for a little over two hours. Blaine had gotten better and he had even won a few games. It was actually fun to play pool with Sebastian and just talk and hang out. They talked about the event next weekend and what they could be doing for Sectionals, who could be getting solos or duets. Tomorrow they had to deal with the auditions and get at least three other members for their group to be whole. Blaine was getting tired, but at the same time he wasn't interested in sleeping. There was always something about Sebastian that made Blaine attracted to Sebastian. Blaine wasn't a cheater and he wasn't going to hurt Kurt like that. Blaine knew how it felt to be cheated on. Even though Kurt hadn't done anything physical it still hurt what he had done with Chandler. Blaine wasn't going to hurt Kurt like that.

"I should get going back to my room. Catch up on some sleep before tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Ya I'm getting tired too. I'll walk you back."

They cleaned up and put the table back together before they left the rec room. They headed down the hallway and outside so they could walk back over to the dorms.

"So party in two weeks. How did that come about?" Sebastian asked once they were outside.

"Jeff was taking about finding a down to earth girl. We started talking about Brittany and from there it went to party. My parents haven't seen the guys in almost a year so they miss them and it'll be fun to have the first party of the year at my place. It'll still be warm enough out to use the pool."

"God that pool. I have yet to be in it."

"It's a nice pool, especially at night when the lights are all on. Plus it's heated."

"Nice. So have you gone skinny dipping at night with anyone?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"No I haven't. But I will admit it's something I want to do."

"Really?" Sebastian asked with a slight surprise.

"Yes really. I don't know it seems romantic. Go skinny dipping with the lights all on. One thing leads to another…" Blaine said with a smile.

"Well, well, well, there just might be hope for you yet. You are a bashful school boy, but underneath you're a little wild and adventurous. You just need the right person to bring it out in you." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You'd just love that wouldn't you?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea what things I would love to do to you." Sebastian said with a playful smile.

"You're such a sweet talker." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh I can be sweet when I want to be. You don't have to be sweet with a fuck buddy though."

"One day you are going to want more than just some meaningless sex."

"Why so I can date someone and then just end up being judged and hurt in the end. Did that once, I'm not doing it again."

"You can't spend the rest of your life in meaningless flings because you dated one jerk. Not all guys will be like him. You are going to meet a guy one day and you are going to want to risk it all just to be with him. You will care about him and not about the sex. I just hope that when that time comes you'll be brave and go for it."

"Maybe. I guess you'll have to stick around to find out."

"I plan on it."

They walked inside the dormitory and headed up to Blaine's room once again. They got to his door and Blaine gave Sebastian a smile.

"Tonight was fun. Thanks for teaching me how to play pool."

"It was my pleasure. I did after all get to watch you bend over in those pants all night." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You just can't help yourself can you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Not when it comes to you, but I'll try harder. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Definitely. Hopefully it won't be too bad."

"Hopefully there are some that can hold a tune. They don't need to be amazing just good enough for the background noise."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Bas."

Sebastian gave Blaine a wink before he headed down the hallway and to the stairs. Blaine went inside his room and he started to get changed. He had no idea there was a camera watching his every move. Or that David was sitting on his bed watching while his roommate was out. Blaine took all of his clothes off and grabbed a pair of sweats to sleep in. He didn't put them on right away though. He hated that he was turned on and horny, but he was. Sebastian had been driving him nuts all night and now he just couldn't get it out of his head. Blaine took his boxers off and got on top of his bed. He closed his eyes and started to picture what it would be like to be with Sebastian. He began to masturbate thinking about it and he was all too soon taken over by his own orgasm. Blaine had never been so turned on before that just thinking about what Sebastian could do to him made him cum within ten minutes. Blaine cleaned himself off and then put on a clean pair of boxers and his sweats before he got into bed and tried to get some sleep.

David couldn't help, but smile at himself. Blaine was good looking, he had a great body. So as he sat there on his bed watching Blaine masturbate he couldn't help but notice that his own pants were getting tight. David began to rub himself through his shorts and as he watched Blaine play with himself David found that he had the desire to do so as well. He watched Blaine masturbate and when he was done David watched it again and again until he had cum. Seeing Blaine like that was a huge turn on for David and he found himself looking forward to tomorrow when Blaine would be in the shower. David gave a wicked smile to himself as he closed his laptop and went to bed. Having the cameras in Blaine's room could also be fun for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eleven o'clock the next day and the Warblers had been sitting in the auditorium listening to auditions for an hour now. It was definitely not going so well. They had a few that weren't bad, they needed some help, but it could be possible. The problem was they didn't have much time before the concert next month and then Sectionals would be just before the end of November so they really had to get routines together and get them ready. The current person auditioning was murdering yet another Michael Jackson song, the eighth one they had heard today.

"Okay stop. Thank-you we'll let you know." Sebastian said with a harshness to his voice.

None of the guys could blame him; they were actually surprised he hadn't been snapping at people for the last hour. It truly wasn't going over so well. The man on the stage began to walk off and Blaine spoke softly to Sebastian who was sitting next to him.

"You could have been a little nicer."

"I can't take another Michael Jackson song. All they do is murder a good song. How is it possible in a school this size we can't find three people who can sing."

"We haven't heard Hunter yet, maybe he's good." Thad said.

"He better be or we're going to need to find three guys who can hum in the background, but can dance." Nick said.

"Next" Blaine called out.

The next man came out on stage and before he could say anything Sebastian spoke.

"I swear to God if you are going to sing a Michael Jackson song, you can walk off the stage right now."

"My name's Hunter Clarington and if I was going to sing a classic I wouldn't ruin the song." Hunter said with a cocky smirk.

"Definitely your soulmate." Blaine whispered to Sebastian.

"Jealous?" Sebastian whispered back with a smirk.

"Whenever you are ready Hunter." Blaine said.

Hunter waited for the music to start and then he began to sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. The guys were impressed by what they were hearing and they knew that they had at least gotten one singer out of this today. Hunter was also good and would be able to handle doing a solo or a duet. Once Hunter was done they all clapped and Blaine knew that he wouldn't even need to speak to the others about Hunter.

"Good job. We'll see you Monday in the commons room after school. Be ready to work we have a lot to do and small amount of time to do it."

"I'm no stranger to hard work." Hunter said.

"Good see you Monday" Sebastian said.

Hunter left the stage and after him they only had three more, each more worse than the last. They only needed two more now that they had Hunter so they needed to find two that would be able to hold up in the background. It was just after eleven thirty when they started to head out and go their own separate ways. They all had homework to focus on so they said they would text later to see what the plan was. Sebastian headed to the library to do some research and Blaine headed back to his room. Blaine pulled out his History homework to begin to finish the chapter before he started to read his assigned book for his English Literature class. Before he got too into it he sent a text to Sam. He had called his parents this morning asking if he could have a party at the house in two weeks and they were perfectly fine with it. Blaine thought they would be, but he just wanted to make sure.

_**Hey just wanted to let you know in two Saturday's I'm having a party at my place. Thought maybe you would want to come with Artie, Tina and Brittany.**_

A few minutes later he got a text back.

_**Awesome I'll let them know. Santana is supposed to be in town that weekend as well, can we bring her?**_

_**Of course she can come. It's just going to be the Warblers, Kurt and you guys. Plus I have a pool so make sure everyone brings their swim wear.**_

Blaine's phone went off a moment later.

_**Cool I'll let everyone know. Just give me directions to your place next week and let me know what time.**_

_**Sure thing.**_

Blaine stopped texting and focused on his History. Once he was done then he could get that book read and maybe even start writing the essay tomorrow if he could get the book finished today. Blaine was a fast reader so once he started a book he could get through it quickly. Five hundred pages wasn't much compared to the normal size of books he used to read for fun. It would take him until ten or eleven at night to finish it, but if he just focused then he could get it done. Tomorrow he would go and see Kurt and hopefully make up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after noon that Sunday when Blaine had arrived at Kurt's. He had texted him to let him know he was on his way an hour ago and to make sure that he was home. Blaine had been up till midnight reading his book for his English Literature class, but he was able to get the whole thing read, plus he was a chapter ahead in his History class. Blaine was quite pleased with what he had managed to accomplish this weekend. Tonight he was going to get started on his essay and see how far he would be able to get with it. Five thousand words seemed like a lot, but Blaine was used to it. It was all about going into detail and soon enough you would hit the mark. This week he wouldn't have to worry about anything but his French class. He would also work on the next chapter for History when he had the time. If he could stay ahead in one or two classes then when a project came up he wouldn't have to stress over everything.

Blaine got out of his car and headed over to the front door. He knocked and waited for someone to come and answer it. A few moments later Finn opened the door. Blaine smiled at seeing Finn. Finn had decided to stay and help Burt with the garage until he figured out what he wanted to do. Finn had talent, but he didn't have the confidence with it to really pursue singing as a career path. Blaine was hoping that Finn would be able to figure something out with his life. Not that there was anything wrong with working at a garage for a career, if that is what Finn loved to do then Blaine was all for him doing it.

"Blaine hey. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Ya I told Kurt I was, is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Come on in."

Blaine walked in and saw that Puck was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Puck. I thought you were in L.A?"

"I was, I just got back last night."

"How was it?"

"It was good. I'm just down here visiting my mom for a little while. I might go back, I'm not sure yet."

"Something holding you back?"

"My mom's been sick recently. I'm gonna stick around and help out."

"Is she going to be okay?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Ya she's just got lupus, it acts up sometimes. It's happened before; I'm just going to work and help out with what I can. She'll be fine."

"I hope she feels better soon. If there's anything I can do just let me know."

"Thanks, but she'll be fine."

"My mom and Burt are out for the next few hours." Finn said.

"Ya so if you and Hummel are going to go at it like rabbits don't be too loud." Puck said with a smirk.

"We're just going to talk, but thanks for the heads up. Listen in two Saturday's I'm going to have a party at my house. I invited the guys from McKinley; you guys are more than welcome to come. The Warblers will also be there."

"Sweet, what time?" Puck asked.

"I'm not sure yet, probably around four. I have a pool too and we usually barbeque something for dinner."

"Sounds like fun. Are you sure the Warblers won't mind us being there?" Finn asked.

"No they are fine with it. We all just want to move passed last year. I don't want any problems though." Blaine said.

"If you don't have problems with them then we're good." Finn said.

"Can we bring booze?" Puck asked.

"Yes you can, but if you drink then be prepared to find a ride home or spend the night. My parents have a strict no drinking and driving rule."

"Very cool. We'll be there." Puck said.

"I'll text you the directions to my place on that day so you have it."

"Sounds good." Finn said.

Blaine gave a nod and headed upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine didn't know how well this conversation would go over, but he was happy that Kurt's dad and Carole wouldn't be home for it. Blaine knocked on the door and then walked in. He saw Kurt sitting down on his bed reading a magazine. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Kurt closed the magazine and dropped it down on his bed. Blaine could see that Kurt had an attitude to him again today and Blaine was starting to think that coming here might have been a mistake. Blaine knew they needed to work this out and talk about it and get back to how they used to be. The thing Blaine was worried about was whether this argument had gone too far. Blaine didn't want to break up with Kurt, he did love him and he wanted this to work out. Blaine just hoped that they could even work this out. If Kurt refused to move passed him going to Dalton and him being the heir to Dalton, Blaine didn't know if they would be able to be together.

"Hey" Blaine said softly.

"Hello."

"We really need to talk Kurt. I don't want to fight anymore." Blaine said softly.

"So then apologize and admit that you lied and we won't have to fight anymore."

"I didn't lie Kurt. I told you I was going to Dalton at the beginning of the summer. You haven't been listening to me in these last few months Kurt. I told you and you just blew it off and started to complain about work. I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do."

"So all I do is complain?" Kurt said with attitude.

"I didn't say that, but in the last two months you have been complaining a lot. You've been ignoring me and what is going on in my life. I told you about Dalton, but you just stopped listening to me this summer." Blaine said gently.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm upset that my life is in complete chaos. I'm sorry if I am upset about not getting into NYADA, my dream school. I'm sorry if I'm stuck working in a coffee shop stuck in Lima, Ohio. I'm so sorry my life is interrupting your life." Kurt said with anger as he stood up.

"I didn't say that. I know that you are upset about it, but how do you think it makes me feel? You're miserable being here, how do you think that makes me feel? All of a sudden I'm not good enough for you to tolerate being here for another year. You could try looking at this in a positive way and look at it as one more year we have together. You could find a different job, one you enjoy doing or can tolerate doing until the year is over. I know you are upset and disappointed that you didn't get in, but that doesn't mean we have to fight and be miserable all year."

"How can we be together when you are all the way out at Dalton?"

"We've done it before Kurt. It's no different than it would be now. If I was at McKinley I would still be seeing you after school and on weekends. Where I go to school doesn't change that we won't be able to spend all the time we want together. I don't want to keep fighting Kurt. I want to go back to how it was. I know you are upset about me not telling you about being the heir to Dalton, but that's not my place to tell. It's my parents' job right now, it's their responsibility. Not to mention money changes things."

"So you think what? That I would stay with you because your parents have money? So I'm some kind of gold digger."

"No that's not it. I didn't want to fight about it, like we're doing now. Dalton being in my family is just one part of who I am. I don't want it to be all of who I am. I still want to go to school and have my own career. Dalton is just something I'll have to work on while I'm doing it. I would love for you to be a part of that with me."

"And how would I do that?" Kurt asked with a slight attitude, but it wasn't as strong as it was in the beginning of the conversation.

"There is an event next Saturday, come with me. It'll be boring, but we can spend the night together and then you could stay with me that night. Its black tie and I can pick you up and we can go together. It would really mean a lot to me."

"You really want me involved in this part of your life?"

"Yes I do. Kurt I love you, that's not going to change because of where I go to school or who I'm around."

"And Sebastian?"

"We're just friends that's it. You have nothing to worry about or be jealous over. You are the man that I love."

Kurt was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Who am I to say no to a black tie event." Kurt said lightly.

Blaine smiled. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"What time is the event?"

"It's at nine so I'll be here for eight to pick you up and then we can go from there. It's in Westerville, so you can spend the night at my place and I'll take you back home Sunday some time."

"So I get to see your house."

"Ya and the Saturday after that I am having a party at my place and I invited the Warblers, a few people from McKinley, Finn and Puck. I would love for you to come and party with us"

"Is Sebastian going to be there?"

"He will be, but it's a big house. You don't have to interact with him if you don't want. Sam, Artie, Tina, Brittany and Santana will be there. You can hang out with them and me. If it helps I'll make sure I tell Sebastian to leave you alone."

"Fine as long as I don't have to talk to him."

"Good. I have a pool too so make sure you bring something to swim in."

"Will your parents be there?"

"Probably for the first little bit. They normally are for dinner, we tend to barbeque some burgers and then they leave for a few hours."

"Alright, I'll be there. We didn't have a party last year to celebrate our graduation so it'll be fun to hang out with everyone. I'll make sure I let my work know that I can't work those two Saturdays. I also applied to a clothing store in the mall. So hopefully I can get the job."

"Good. You would do amazing in a clothing store. You always know what looks good."

"Yes well I just wish you would let me get my hands on your wardrobe."

"I know, my grandparents have been hassling me about it. I'm thinking about it, but I don't want to look like someone else. I just want to be me and have my own style, but I am thinking about it."

"As long as I get to go with you."

"Ok"

Just then Kurt's phone buzzed on his desk.

"Can you pass me that please?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine grabbed the phone and saw that it was a text from Chandler. Blaine held the phone in his hand and turned to look at Kurt.

"Why is Chandler texting you again?" Blaine asked with hurt.

"We're just friends. Its' nothing." Kurt said in a dismissive tone.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to him anymore after what happened last time. You said you had stopped."

"We're just friends, nothing is going on." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said last time and last time you were flirt texting back and forth. When did you start talking to him again?"

"I don't know a month ago. It's nothing we're just friends. Now please give me my phone." Kurt said as he held his hand out for the phone.

"If you are just friends then why can't I read it?"

"Because it's none of your business." Kurt said with anger and attitude.

"Why? You're just friends right? You can read anything you want in my phone. I don't have anything to hide."

"I don't either. Nothing is going on between Chandler and me."

"Ok let's see then."

Blaine opened the text message and he read it out loud.

"Hey hot stuff, I'm so tired how about you? I can't believe we spent the whole night talking, work today is going to suck." Blaine looked at Kurt and shook his head. "Hot stuff eh? That's not flirting at all. So you're calling him now too?"

Kurt came over and grabbed the phone out of Blaine's hand.

"We are just friends. You need to get over this." Kurt said with anger.

"Get over it? Get over another man calling my boyfriend hot stuff. Get over the fact that you spent all night on the phone with him. What else is on that phone Kurt? What else don't you want me to see?"

"My phone is none of your business. What I talk about with my friends is between me and my friend. Just like I don't go through your phone."

"No but you could. I don't have anything to hide. All of my conversations are G-rated and are in no way sexual at all. You are flirting with another man again."

"Talking is not cheating, we've been over this. Chandler and me are just friends and we are just talking. I'm sure you and Sebastian have been flirting back and forth."

"No we don't. He knows I have a boyfriend and he actually respects that. When he even starts to flirt with me I tell him to stop it and he does. I don't ever flirt back Kurt. I can't believe you are doing this to me again." Blaine said with hurt and anger.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. We are just friends. I have to tolerate you being around Sebastian all the time. I know he's just waiting for the right moment to try something with you. Chandler and me just talk and there's never going to be the risk of anything physical happening between us. He's in New York. Sebastian is living in the same building as you."

"You don't even get it Kurt. What you are doing is cheating. Flirting with another man is a form of cheating. You're doing this to me again Kurt."

"This is not cheating. It's texting that's it. Cheating is physical contact. I can't believe we are having this same conversation as last time." Kurt said in an angry tone.

"You're right; I can't believe we are having this conversation again. I can't believe that you are doing this again to me. You know how much it hurt me the last time and you are just doing it all over again. You know I thought our problem was simple to fix, but apparently there is more of a problem then I thought. I can't believe you are hurting me like this again." Blaine said as he stormed out of the room.

He went down the stairs as quickly as he could and walked right out of the house and slammed the door shut. Finn and Puck were both surprised by Blaine's anger. Blaine wasn't the type to get mad and it took a lot to get him mad. Kurt came down the stairs and both Finn and Puck could see that he was also mad.

"What's going on between you two?" Finn asked.

"He's unbelievable. He's all mad and upset with me because I'm texting a friend." Kurt said with anger.

"Why would that bother him?" Puck asked.

"Because this friend is gay so that must mean that we are doing something wrong. He's being unrealistic and unfair. He spends all day with Sebastian at that school and working beside him after school for Warbler practice. He's the one that is being hit on and flirting with Sebastian, but I can't text another gay man that is my friend."

"Wait Blaine is cheating on you with Sebastian?" Finn asked with anger and confusion.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. They are flirting with each other and I know for a fact they were together until after eleven at night the one night. They went to the dance Friday night together. Dave sent me a picture of them together playing pool. What does that look like to you?" Kurt asked as he pulled up the picture and showed Finn and Puck.

"They look friendly." Puck said.

"Has anything happened yet?" Finn asked with anger.

"Not yet that I know of."

"Maybe that was innocent. I mean he could have just been teaching Blaine how to play pool. The guy really doesn't come across as the type to cheat." Puck said.

"You would know." Kurt said rudely.

"Ya I would know. I do it all the time and Blaine doesn't seem like the type to do that to you. He loves you. Did you ask him about it?" Puck said.

"No I didn't get the chance to. He just flipped out when he saw that Chandler sent me a text. He wanted me to show him my phone so he could look through it. He's being unfair and a jerk." Kurt said back.

"You need to talk to him and confront him with this Kurt. If he's cheating on you then you need to find out. Then I need to kick his ass." Finn said with anger.

"Oh I'm going to talk to him. I will find out one way or another if him and that snake are doing something. I'm not putting up with this for the next year. If he wants our relationship to work then he can go back to McKinley. I'm done with this drama and the school year just started." Kurt said as he stormed back up to his room.

Finn stood up and started to pace around the living room.

"Dude calm down." Puck said.

"How can I calm down when Blaine might be cheating on Kurt? That's my brother."

"I know, but you need to stop and think about this. That picture could be innocent you don't know what was going on. It also came from Karofsky, the same guy that threatened to kill Kurt. Blaine doesn't seem like the type to cheat he really doesn't. You saw how upset he was when Kurt was flirt texting some dude. I really don't see him putting Kurt through the same hurt."

"I don't care I'm standing by Kurt. I'm standing by my brother. If Blaine is cheating on him then I'm not going to sit back and not do anything about it."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Until you know for certain don't get involved."

"He better not hurt Kurt."

Puck let out a sigh. "So I guess you're not going to the party then?"

"Oh no I'm going. I'm gonna go and keep an eye out and see how that little weasel acts around Blaine. If those two are doing anything together then Blaine better watch out."

"No offense dude, but I've seen him box. We get him on a stool you might not win that fight." Puck said lightly hoping to calm Finn down.

"I know how to fight too and I have the advantage over him. All I'm saying is if he is doing Kurt wrong then he better watch out."

"Fine, now can we get back to the movie?"

Finn let out a deep sigh before he went back over to the couch and sat down. Finn didn't know if Blaine was cheating or not, but he was going to do something about it if he was. Finn wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kurt. After not being there for him during the whole bullying thing, Finn was not about to let Kurt down again. He was going to stand behind Kurt and be there for him through it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine stormed into the gym at Dalton. The second he got back to campus the first thing Blaine did was go up to his room to get changed into some sweats and tape his hands up. He grabbed his gloves and put on a pair of runners before he went over to the school and into their gym. Blaine went over to the punching bag and just started to go at it. He was beyond furious and he couldn't believe that Kurt was doing this to him again. The whole drive back Kurt had been calling and texting his phone, but Blaine ignored it. He left his phone in his room so he could just concentrate on punching the bag. He was so furious with Kurt that Blaine didn't even know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to say to Kurt or what he wanted to do. He couldn't believe that after the last time and how hurt Kurt saw him that he would flirt with Chandler all over again. Blaine knew that there would be more texts from and to Chandler in the flirting nature. It hurt Blaine to know that Kurt, his boyfriend, the man that he loved, was flirting with another man. Blaine immediately started to feel like something was wrong with him. That he wasn't giving Kurt enough and he had to go and look for it elsewhere. The problem was, Kurt didn't want more sexually from Blaine. Even when Blaine had tried to move things forward when they would just make out for hours Kurt didn't want to. Blaine never complained though, because he loved Kurt and the sexual side of things really didn't matter. Yes there had been many time when Blaine was sexually frustrated and would have loved to have gone further, but he wasn't going to pressure or push Kurt. Even after they had sex Kurt still really didn't have an interest in doing it more. They had only had sex three times in their relationship, but Blaine wasn't bothered by that. He understood that Kurt wasn't a sexual person. Now though, Blaine felt that there was something wrong with him or that he wasn't good enough. Blaine felt so much anger at Kurt and at himself.

He didn't know how long he had been down there, but he could feel the sweat on his forehead and his hands were starting to hurt, but he didn't care he wasn't ready to stop. He was still too angry and hurt. Blaine had zoned everyone and everything out that was going on in the room. He finally looked up when he felt someone grabbing the bag and holding it still. Blaine looked up and saw that Hunter was standing there holding the bag in place. Blaine continued punching the bag as he spoke.

"What can I do for you Hunter?" Blaine said with a heavy breath.

"Came in here to work out and I saw you over here. That was an hour ago. So you know how to box, do you ever spar?"

"Sometimes with Dave."

"We should spar sometime. I've been boxing since I was twelve."

"Maybe"

"Look I know you and Sebastian are Co-Captains. I just wanted to let you know I'm not looking to come between you or try to take over. I was the Captain of my last show choir group, but I'm not looking to do that again. I just enjoy performing and it looks great on a University application."

"We weren't worried about that, but thanks for letting me know."

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow after school then."

"Mhm"

Hunter left the gym and pulled out his cell phone. He had gotten Sebastian's number from one of the Warblers. He dialed Sebastian's number and after three rings he answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Sebastian, this is Hunter."

"Hunter what can I do for you?"

"You and Blaine are close right?"

"Ya I guess you could say that. Why?"

"It's probably nothing, but Blaine is down in the gym working the bag. I don't know how long he's been down here, but I got here just over an hour ago to work out and he was down here before I got here. He's punching the bag pretty hard and he's only wearing basic sparing gloves. They aren't that thickly padded as normal boxing gloves."

"Okay, I'm a little confused as to why you are telling me. Blaine's been boxing for a few years that I know of. He knows what he's doing." Sebastian said with confusion to his voice.

"I can tell he knows what he's doing, but he's not holding back. He's angry about something. When I went to speak to him he wouldn't even look up and talk to me. He just kept going as I talked. Something is wrong and it's none of my business, but he's going to hurt his hands if he already hasn't."

"Probably has something to do with his stupid idiot boyfriend. I'm on my way."

Sebastian hung up his phone and put on his shoes and grabbed a light jacket. He left his room and headed over to the school. Sebastian didn't have a doubt in his mind it was Kurt that had upset Blaine so much. They had been fighting for eight days now and Sebastian could tell it was taking a toll on Blaine. Everyone could tell that something was upsetting Blaine all week. They all assumed it was Kurt. None of the guys had ever liked Kurt, a fact that Sebastian found out last year. They didn't like that Blaine had started to change by being with Kurt. They didn't like that Kurt took Blaine away from them and put him back into a public school. They had all known to some level that Blaine was bullied at his old school, which brought him to Dalton. None of them liked that Blaine was going back to a public school where he could be bullied again.

Sebastian walked inside the school and headed straight for the gym. He saw Hunter standing outside of the gym doors and was looking in. Sebastian stood beside Hunter and saw Blaine working the bag.

"You weren't kidding he's not holding back." Sebastian said.

"If I had to guess, I would say he's been at it for two hours now. His hands are going to hurt. Clearly something has pissed him off I'm assuming, unless he always does this."

"No he never does this. I'll get him to stop. Thanks for the call."

"He's going to need to ice his hands, especially the right one. He's more dominate with his right hand."

"I'll take care of it."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ya see ya."

Hunter went down the hall and Sebastian headed inside the gym. The place was empty except for Blaine. Sebastian came walking over and spoke as he did.

"Hey killer."

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"I want you to stop and to talk to me." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

"Go away."

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can't that would be too easy."

"Ok I'm not the one that pissed you off, so I would appreciate it if you didn't take it out on me. Now stop or I'm going to make you stop."

"What is wrong with me?" Blaine asked as he stopped and turned to face Sebastian. "What is wrong with me for him for to do this to me again? Again!" Blaine yelled.

"He cheated on you." Sebastian stated and Blaine could hear the anger under his concern voice.

"Not according to him, because to him only physical contact is cheating. Who cares if him flirting with another man, the same man, hurts me. So tell me what is it? What's wrong with me? I mean I know I'm not normal society good looking. I know I'm short and dress weird and have ridiculously curly hair that goes everywhere if it's not gelled down. I get that, but I'm not the elephant man walking around so what is it? Maybe I'm not good in bed I don't know. Maybe that's why we've only had sex three times in our whole relationship and he never wants to do more than kissing." Blaine ranted on as he continued to punch the bag. Sebastian came up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine keeping Blaine's arms down to his sides so he couldn't hit the bag again.

"Okay stop. First of all, there is nothing wrong with you. Blaine you are freaking beautiful. I've seen straight guys check you out. He's an idiot to be doing this to you. As for the good in bed part, I have no idea, but I highly doubt you are the problem. He's an idiot for hurting you like this again. You don't deserve it and even if he thought what he was doing was innocent. After how you reacted the last time, after how hurt you were, he shouldn't have done it again. Whether he believed it was innocent or not, after what happened last time he should have at least understood how much it hurt you. That is enough of a reason to not do it again. This isn't on you, it's on him." Sebastian said with force to get Blaine to listen.

"I went to see him today. We were talking and working it out. He agreed to go next Saturday and even to the party knowing you and the Warblers would be there. Everything was fine for one second and then his phone goes off and it's Chandler sending him a text. They had talked on the phone all night last night. It's not that he's even talking to another gay man; it's that he thinks it's okay to be flirted with and flirt back. To hide it from me. He wants to throw it back in my face that me and you are spending time together and we're friends, but it's not the same. He's not friends with Chandler; he's flirting with him and encouraging it. He's hiding it from me and then gets mad at me when I tell him it's wrong. He wouldn't even let me look at the other texts. He said that I wouldn't let him look at my phone and when I told him he could, that I had nothing to hide he got mad. Now I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do." Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"You give it a few days before you make a decision. You don't want to make an emotional decision that you might regret. You need to shower and to ice your hands Blaine. How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know. It was after one thirty when I got back."

"Blaine, it's four thirty, you've been doing this for three hours now." Sebastian said with concern.

Blaine didn't say anything and Sebastian could tell that he wasn't expecting it to be that late. Sebastian spoke again.

"Come on let's get back to your room." Sebastian said gently as he let his grip on Blaine go.

Blaine started to walk and Sebastian walked beside Blaine as they left the building. Sebastian didn't speak or touch Blaine he just let Blaine have his space and silence. Once they got inside the dormitory they headed straight for Blaine's room. Blaine unlocked the door and Sebastian could see his right hand was already hurting. They walked into the room and Sebastian closed the door behind him. Blaine began to remove the Velcro on his gloves so he could take them off. Sebastian came over and turned Blaine's left hand over so he could remove the Velcro.

"Here let me. I don't know much about boxing, but after three hours your hands have to be sore by now."

"I've gone longer, just never done it that hard before." Blaine said softly.

Sebastian removed the left glove then undid the Velcro on the right. As he pulled it off Blaine hissed at the glove rubbing against his knuckles. Underneath the glove was the tape and there wasn't any blood on it so Blaine knew he didn't cut his hands up.

"Can you cut the tape off? There's scissors in the desk drawer."

"Ya"

Sebastian went over to the desk and opened it to grab the scissors. Once he had the scissors he went back over to Blaine. He cut off the left hand first and his knuckles were red, but they looked fine. Sebastian went to Blaine's right hand and removed the Velcro. Once Sebastian removed the glove they could see blood on the tape. Sebastian then carefully cut off the tape. Once the tape was removed from Blaine's hand they were able to see that Blaine's hand was slightly swollen, his knuckles were cut open and bleeding and bruising was already coming through on his knuckles. Sebastian let out a sigh.

"You need to wash the blood off and you need ice on that. I have a few ice packs in my room. I'll go grab one for you."

"Just come in. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok"

Sebastian left the room and Blaine headed into the bathroom once he grabbed a change of clothes. Blaine turned on the shower and once it was hot enough he stripped down and got in. Blaine let the hot water go over his body. He knew he would be sore in the morning. He knew he shouldn't have gone so hard on the bag for so long, but he just lost track of time. He was in his own world and upset. Blaine knew that Sebastian was upset about it and Blaine knew he would need to speak to him about it when he got back. As much as Blaine wanted to spend longer in the shower he knew he couldn't keep Sebastian waiting. So Blaine quickly took a shower and then got out. He dried off and got dressed being careful of his right hand. It was sore to move and he knew tomorrow there would be even more bruising on his knuckles. Blaine went back out into his room and saw Sebastian standing there leaning against his desk with an ice pack sitting on the desk. When Sebastian heard the door opened he turned his head to see Blaine coming out in jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans weren't as tight as he normally wore; they were just simple faded blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Sebastian couldn't help, but notice how good looking Blaine looked even in something so simple. Sebastian grabbed the ice pack and handed it to Blaine. Blaine took it with a small smile and gently placed it against the back of his right hand. Blaine went and sat down on his bed with his back against the headboard.

"You're phone has been going off none stop since I've been here." Sebastian said in a tight voice.

"I know, he's been calling me since I left." Blaine said sadly back.

"Is your hand going to be okay?"

"It'll be fine I'll wrap it once the swelling goes down."

"Why did you go so hard?"

"I didn't realize it. I was in my own little world."

"I can understand that. I can understand being mad and zoning out, but why didn't you call me Blaine? I would have listened. We could have met up or I could have gone down with you."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was angry and upset and when I'm like that I just need to box to calm down. It's been a long time since I've been that mad and upset."

"Well next time could you just try and think about calling me. Like I said I'll come down with you to make sure you don't damage your hands."

"I'll try."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing left to say. I don't know what I'm going to do. I just need time to think and figure it out."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go I can tell that you want some time alone. If you want to talk or just want to hang out text me."

Blaine just gave a distant nod and Sebastian could see that Blaine was torn. Sebastian pushed off from the desk and headed out of the room. Sebastian was furious at Kurt for putting Blaine through this again. Kurt was so determined to accuse Blaine of cheating on him, yet Kurt was the one doing the cheating. Kurt was the one hurting Blaine and he didn't even see that he was. Kurt was so blind and stupid that he didn't even notice what he was doing to Blaine, what he has been doing to Blaine. All of the fighting was affecting Blaine and Sebastian hated seeing him like this. Sebastian headed up to his room so he could cool off. He was pissed at Kurt for all of the pain he was causing Blaine. Sebastian had never liked Kurt; he never thought Kurt was good enough for Blaine and this only just proved that more and more. Sebastian didn't know what Blaine was going to do, but he was hoping he would leave Kurt after this. Blaine deserved better and he didn't deserve to be yelled at and cheated on.

Blaine sat on his bed with the ice pack against the back of his right hand. He was so upset he still didn't even know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to do about Kurt, but he knew he couldn't make this decision right now. He didn't want to make a decision that he would regret later. Blaine's phone was still going off with text messages and Kurt trying to call him. Blaine got up off the bed and grabbed his phone. He was about to turn it off when he saw that one of the text messages was from Cooper.

_**Hey, is it a good time to call?**_

Blaine saw that the text came in a few minutes ago so Blaine went back over to his bed and called Cooper. It was Sunday and they normally talk every Sunday, if not Monday together. Blaine hadn't seen Cooper since he came down to visit last year when he came by the school. They did talk every week on the phone and text throughout usually now though, so Blaine was happy about that. It felt good to have a big brother again in his life. After four rings Cooper answered.

"Hey little brother. How are ya?"

"Good, you?"

Blaine tried to sound happy. He didn't want Cooper to know just yet about what happened between him and Kurt. He knew Cooper wouldn't be happy, but if Blaine did decide to work it out with Kurt he didn't want Cooper to be angry towards Kurt.

"I'm great. We start filming tomorrow. I have to do my own stunt work and we're starting with that first."

"Nothing too crazy I hope."

"I have no idea. It's an action movie though, so it should be interesting. I have to have an emergency contact down just in case and I'm putting your number down, just as a heads up."

"Why my number? Why not mom or dad?"

"They are leaving tomorrow remember? They have that business meeting in London; they'll be gone all week. Does any of this sound familiar?" Cooper said in a light voice.

"Oh right, I totally forgot. They'll be back Friday for the event on Saturday."

"Yup so if I get set on fire, they'll be calling you." Cooper said with a laugh at the end of it.

"Don't they usually have stunt doubles for that type of thing?"

"They do for some of the stunts, but some of the shots would be better if it was actually me. It could be fun."

"It could also kill you. Are they making you sign a waiver so we can't sue if you die?" Blaine said lightly.

"They already did. So sorry you won't be able to make millions off my dead body."

Both Blaine and Cooper laughed at that. Blaine didn't realise until now, just how much he missed having Cooper around. It had been a long time since they saw each other and now that they were on good terms Blaine missed him even more.

"I miss you." Blaine said sadly.

"I miss you too little brother. I know it's been a long time since I've been home. I'm going to come down the first chance I get. I'll be filming a lot, but there are also times when I won't be needed. So hopefully I can get away soon so I can come down and see you guys. I am going to be home for Christmas though and New Year's. I already told the producers and directors that I have to get some time off around then. They were completely fine with it and understood. So if nothing else I'll be home then."

"Well that's something to at least look forward to."

"How's school going?"

"It's fine. I've been busy with homework. There was a dance on Friday." Blaine said slowly.

"Did you go?" Cooper asked with concern.

"I didn't want to, but Sebastian wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"How was it?"

"I don't know I was only there for about ten minutes."

"Couldn't handle it?"

"I know it's silly, it's just a dance and I could have been around the guys, but…"

"Blaine it's not silly at all. After what happened to you, I'm surprised you even went to another dance. I know you went to prom with Kurt both times but from what I heard from mom and dad you were anything but excited."

"I know, but both times were fine. I shouldn't still be anxious and paranoid about dances."

"Hey you don't have to justify yourself to anyone. You have every right to feel that way after what happened. Just because you went to other dances afterwards doesn't change what happened to you. It doesn't change how your body and mind reacts to being in the same situation with past events."

"Jeff was surprised that I was there. He said I should tell the guys about what happened."

"I know you don't talk about what happened. I know you went to therapy afterwards, but you don't ever talk about it. We still don't know the whole story from you. Maybe telling the guys what happened would be good for you." Cooper said cautiously.

"I don't talk about it. It's not easy to talk about it. They're still out there walking around after everything that happened. I can't wait for this year to be over and I can be out in New York, where I don't have to worry about running into them, assuming I would even recognize who they are now."

"I know it's not easy for you, even after all this time. It's been almost five years, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't affect you. Maybe them knowing would be helpful to you moving on from it. They would understand Blaine. It's not going to change what they think of you."

"That's what Jeff said. It's just not easy to talk about and I don't like talking about it. So can we please change the subject?"

"Just know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'll always be there for you. Now how are you and Kurt?"

"Fine, I guess. We're going to the event this weekend. I'm also going to have a party next Saturday at the house with the guys and he's going to come."

"Will Sebastian be there?"

"He's going to be there both Saturdays and Kurt knows that. He said it would be fine as long as he doesn't have to talk to him."

"Well that is a little progress. See everything will work itself out."

"Ya hopefully. Can I ask you something?"

"Always"

"Do you think flirting counts as cheating?"

"Why have you been flirting with someone?" Cooper asked with confusion.

"No I haven't, it's just something Kurt said. He said that Sebastian flirting with me is cheating, but I never flirt back I always tell him to stop or I change the subject."

"Then that's not cheating. If the situation was the other way around and you were doing the flirting then I would say that's cheating. Or if you were encouraging and joining in on the flirting and sexual conversation then ya that's cheating. I would say that is cheating some might not agree. I believe there are different forms of cheating and not just the physical kind. Are you and Kurt still fighting?"

"He said it earlier in the week. I was just curious as to what you thought. I didn't think it was if I wasn't the one doing the flirting."

"It's not you can't cheat from someone else flirting with you, only if you do it back. He must be passed it though, if he's going to come with you this Saturday and next Saturday."

"Ya hopefully they both go well."

"I'm sure it will be fine and hey if Saturday doesn't go well then just don't have him come to the party. You don't need to deal with the drama of it all."

"Ya I'm so done with drama."

"You sound tired."

"I am. I was up late reading a book for my English Lit. class."

"So call it an early night."

"Ya I think I might just do that."

"I'll let you go then. I love you and hopefully I can see you soon."

"I hope so. I love you too."

"Bye little brother."

"Bye Coop."

Blaine hung up his phone and he could see it still going off with unanswered calls and unanswered texts. Blaine put it on silent and set it down on his bedside table. Blaine looked over at the clock and saw that it was just before six. Blaine didn't care though he was too tired. He turned off his lights and then crawled into bed. He kept his right hand on top of the covers with the ice pack over it. He knew tomorrow it would be sore and more bruised, but for now there was nothing he could do about it. Blaine still couldn't believe what had happened today and he found the tears start to come. Blaine didn't know how long he had been crying for, but he was too exhausted to bring himself to care. He closed his eyes and just tried to sleep the pain away, both physical and emotional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch time the next day and Sebastian was at his locker putting his books away. He hadn't heard or seen Blaine all morning so he pulled out his phone and sent him a quick text.

_**Hey, where are you?**_

"Hey Seb."

Sebastian looked over to his left to see Jacob coming towards him. Jacob was one of his friends from the lacrosse team. Jacob came and stood beside him at Sebastian's locker.

"Hey Jacob" Sebastian phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Blaine.

_**In the library working on my Eng. Lit. essay. I'm going to work on it throughout lunch.**_

_**Okay. How's your hand?**_

"So you and Blaine are close right?" Jacob asked as Sebastian closed his locker.

"Ya I guess you could say we are close. Why?" Sebastian asked as they started to walk down the hallway to go to the café.

"Well my roommate, Trevor, he's on the football team and he thought he should let me know so I could tell you, because you are friends with Blaine."

"Um… alright."

"There have been some conversations in the locker room I guess about Blaine."

"Let me guess, they don't like that he's gay." Sebastian said with an annoying tone to his voice.

"No, well they might talk about that but he never heard anything about it. Most guy don't talk about that in a locker room with other guys because you don't know who is pro-gay and who isn't. So they usually leave that conversation to when they are around their friends that they know won't get them in trouble. In the locker room it was about him being the heir to Dalton and how they think he's all fake and arrogant. Some have even been talking about knocking him down a few pegs."

"Are they going to hurt him?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I think it is all talk, but there's this one guy, Michael Whitburn. He's been talking the loudest. Apparently, his great grandfather was supposed to start Dalton with Blaine's great grandfather until Blaine's great grandfather cheated him out of the deal. I don't know the whole story, but Michael is pissed off, because he feels that Blaine is taking away what was supposed to be his birthright. Michael started last year and he's a senior this year. He's the captain of the football team too. He's kinda been fueling some of the guy's dislike for Blaine and I'm talking about the really big guys, like five times the size of Blaine."

"I'll let the guys know and we'll keep an eye out. Thanks for telling me. As for the great grandfather situation, I have no idea. I've never spoke to Blaine about it."

"I'm not saying anything is going to happen, but I just thought I should let you know. Trevor was going to tell you, but he thought it might be better for you to hear it from someone you know instead of a stranger."

"I appreciate the heads up and I'll let the guy knows. Tell Trevor thanks for me."

"I will. I gotta go though I got a project to work on. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Sebastian said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Jacob went down the hallway and Sebastian headed inside the café. He saw the guys all sitting down at the table so he went over to them. He also saw that he had a text from Blaine.

_**It's fine, bruised, but fine. Do you have much homework tonight?**_

_**It doesn't hurt too much? And only a little bit I'm going to work on it during my spare. You?**_

"Hello Sebastian." Trent said with a smile.

"Hey guys. We may have a problem."

Hunter and the two new guys, Derek and Mitch, were sitting with everyone as well. Today was going to be their first meeting with the Warblers and today they were going to work on the concert and Sectionals.

"What's wrong?" Thad asked.

"Jacob, from the lacrosse team, just spoke to me about something his roommate Trevor, who is on the football team, said to him."

"Um… okay. That was only slightly confusing." Jeff said.

"I know, Trevor told Jacob and they both thought it would be best if Jacob told me instead of Trevor who I don't know. The point is there has been some talk in the locker room about Blaine."

"What kind of talk?" Jeff asked on guard already.

"Him being gay?" Nick asked.

"Blaine is gay?" Mitch asked.

"Ya, you got a problem with that?" Beat asked with anger to his voice.

"No, my brother is gay. I just didn't know." Mitch said defensively.

"Its fine, Blaine is gay and so am I for the record. And they weren't talking about him being gay, but about him being the Heir to Dalton." Sebastian said.

"What business is it of theirs?" Hunter asked rudely.

"None." Thad said.

"What are they saying?" Jeff asked.

"That Blaine is fake and arrogant. They have been talking about knocking him down a few pegs."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dave asked.

"Jacob said that Trevor didn't think they would do anything to Blaine, that it was just locker room talk. Michael Whitburn is behind it all and seems to be fueling it though."

"Who the hell is Michael Whitburn?" Derek asked.

"Whitburn? Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"That's what Jacob said. He's been here for two years now and is a senior. He's also the Captain on the football team. Why do you know him?" Sebastian asked.

"No I don't know him. I know of the Whitburn's. I'm surprised he would be going here or that he was allowed to be going here." Hunter said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"You don't know the story?" Hunter asked as he looked around at the guys.

"Jacob said that Michael said something about his and Blaine's great grandfather having some kind of problem, but we don't know anything about it." Sebastian said.

"Did Michael and Blaine's great grandfather know each other?" Trent asked.

"Back in the day the Dalton, Whitburn and Clarington family were all close. Their properties were all right next to each other. They did everything together. Multiple times a year they each took turns hosting parties at their property for the whole family. There would be over two hundred people all gathered together. The three families come from old money. It goes way back to the first generation. Our ancestors were coal miners, they all worked in the same unit and one night they discovered a huge gold mine that no one knew about, they literally struck gold. The three of them went into business together and split everything equal all across the board. Over the years and generations they invested the money and grew a company. I don't know what happened specifically between Michael's great grandfather and Blaine', but I do know that whatever it was, was in regards to starting Dalton. It also put the three families at war with each other. The Clarington's backed up the Dalton's and the Whitburn removed themselves completely from both families including any business deals. When Dalton was created the Whitburn family was banded from ever going to the school. For the last few generations the Whitburn family and the Dalton family, now the Anderson family, have never gotten along. They tend to stay away from each other and respected the business boundaries. Michael should never have gotten in technically." Hunter finished saying.

"Holy wow that was a lot of history." Jeff said.

"That was really cool though. So what about your family? You moved here from California." Trent said with genuine interest.

"My grandfather married young, he was only sixteen. He was in the military and was stationed out here. My grandmother was sick with lupus and the cold winters always made her very ill and in the hospital. When she was nineteen she got pregnant with my father and she almost lost him, because that winter while she was pregnant got pneumonia and was in the hospital for three months straight. After almost losing his first son my grandfather decided that enough was enough. He put in the transfer to move out to San Diego and he moved the whole family, literally every Clarington out to San Diego. My parents and I moved back here in the summer. The rest of my family is still out in San Diego. Over the years though my family and Blaine's family stayed in contact. They both still had joint businesses and investments in both Westerville and San Diego. Now they have them all over the world."

"So why did your parents move back out here?" Nick asked.

"That's not important. I'm curious as to how Michael is even at Dalton. My parents have been on the board since the summer. The board approves everyone that comes to Dalton. I can't imagine they missed his name."

"Can you ask your parents? Maybe Blaine's parents thought it was time to bury the hatchet." Sebastian said.

"Possibly, I can ask them." Hunter said.

"But why the falling out?" Dave asked.

"I don't know the story. I just know something happened during the discussion of creating Dalton. Whenever someone asked in my family, everyone always said its old history. I don't know if anyone besides my great grandfather knew the whole story and he never told anyone if he did. Blaine might know that would depend on if his great grandfather felt the need to talk about it." Hunter answered.

"That was really cool to hear." Thad said with a smile.

"But you and Blaine have never met?" Beat asked.

"Nope. If my family hadn't moved out West then we would have grown up together. Now that my parents are back here I'm sure his and mine will be around each other quite often."

"What do your parents do?" Sebastian asked.

"My mother is a publicist for a variety of writers and celebrities. My father is a criminal lawyer."

"Prosecutor or defense?" Thad asked.

"Both. If he feels that the client is innocent then he will defend the client. If he feels that the client is guilty then he will prosecute."

"That's the same as my father." Sebastian said.

"Won't your mother have a hard time keeping her clients with the move?" Jeff asked.

"No she's always had clients all over the world. She keeps in contact with Skype and making trips to her clients."

"That's cool." Thad said.

"So what are we going to do about Michael?" Jeff asked.

"I'll speak to Blaine about it after practice. I'm not saying anything is going to happen, but I just wanted you guys to know so you can keep an eye out. The last thing any of us want to see if Blaine being hurt or harassed by this guy, because he thinks Dalton is his right." Sebastian said.

"I don't know Blaine, but he doesn't appear to be arrogant or entitled. He seems really down to earth." Hunter said.

"He is really down to earth and just a good person." Jeff said.

"That's rare. I mean he's known as a legend here for his singing. You would think someone with Blaine's talent and family background that he would be arrogant and cocky." Mitch said.

"Normally, but Blaine isn't like that at all. He's very sweet and caring. He would do anything he could to help someone." Dave said.

"We'll keep an eye and ear out and let you know if we hear or see anything." Derek said.

"Thanks guys I appreciate that." Sebastian said.

The bell rung and they all gathered their things and headed off to their next class. Hunter and Sebastian had a class in the same area so they walked down the hallway together. Once they were alone Hunter asked about Blaine's hands.

"How are Blaine's hands?"

"The left one is fine, but his right was bruised, cut up and swollen last night. I asked him just before lunch how his hand was. He said it was fine, but bruised. It probably hurts more than he's saying."

"Has this happened before?"

"Not that I know of. I've ever seen Blaine workout, but he said it's been a long time since he's been that upset and angry. I don't know. Blaine and I don't know each other that well on a personal level."

"Oh I thought you guys were really close."

"We're friends, but we haven't been friends that long. It's a complicated story. I met Blaine last year and he was already dating Kurt, his current boyfriend. I tried to get with Blaine and my jealousy lead to a stupid prank that went wrong and Blaine was the one to be hurt by it. Since then we hadn't really spoken and we weren't on good terms. It wasn't until the weekend before school started did we actually start talking again."

"What kind of prank?"

"I was going to Slushy Kurt and I put rock salt into it. Blaine pushed Kurt out of the way and it went into his eye. He had to have surgery. It was a huge mistake, one I will always regret. Thankfully Blaine was fine and we've been able to move passed it."

"Everyone is entitled to mistakes. That's how we know who we are and who we aren't. So was Kurt the reason for why Blaine was so upset?"

"He told me why he was, but I'm not going to repeat it. It's not my place to talk about it."

"I can respect that. What's Kurt like?"

"My opinion would be biased. I don't like him and I never have, never will. I'm sure you will meet him though, especially if you have to go to this event on Saturday night."

"I do have to go. Is he going?"

"He is with Blaine. So you can meet him then, then you can tell me what you think of him." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Are you going as well?"

"I am."

"Well at least there will be two people my own age that I know there."

"Have you been to these before?"

"I have, never for the school board, but I have back in California. How about you?"

"I have been to these events before and many others with my parents' work. Always boring, but what can you do?"

"Hope so girl or guy in your case, gets drunk and you can have hot drunk sex in one of the bathrooms." Hunter said with a smile.

"Ya pretty much. And here I thought that was just something I did."

"You have to make the night interesting somehow."

Sebastian laughed as they arrived to his class.

"I'll see you after school."

Sebastian headed into his class and Hunter headed off to his. Sebastian felt his phone buzz and he saw that Blaine had finally texted him back.

_**It doesn't hurt. I have French homework tonight, but that's it. I'll see you at practice.**_

_**I'll be there. Let me know if you need help with your French. I don't mind helping.**_

Sebastian put his phone away as the teacher came into the room. Sebastian only had this class left then he had a spare so he could get his homework done. Normally he would be in the gym, but this week it was health week in Gym class so he was stuck in a classroom listening to safe sex and all that crap. Sebastian was looking forward to being back in the gym next week so he didn't have to listen to his sixty year old male teacher going on and on about safe sex and homosexual sex. Only seventy-five minutes until he was free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine headed into the senior common room at the end of the day. He had French homework again he needed to work on tonight, but that was it. He was half way done his essay for his English Lit. class and he was going to work on it tomorrow at lunch again. His phone had still been ringing all day long. Blaine had put it on silent while he was in class, but he didn't want to turn it off in case something happened to Cooper or his parents needed to get a hold of him. Blaine's right hand was all black and blue from yesterday and he had put some white gauze wrapped around it to protect his cut knuckles. He knew the guys would be commenting on it. He was hoping that no one would get to into it, especially Dave. Dave had been the one who taught Blaine how to fight back when he was fourteen. Dave and him used to spar all the time when Blaine had been going to Dalton. So Dave knew his fighting skills the best and he knew that Blaine wouldn't have gone so hard for so long if he was in a clear mindset. All Blaine could do was hope he could get everyone focused and on track today. They had to get ready for not only Sectionals for the end of November, but also for the concert next month.

Blaine walked into the common room to see that Sebastian and a few others were already there. Sebastian smiled and walked over to Blaine.

"How's your hand?" Sebastian asked softly as he looked down and saw the gauze wrapped around it. Blaine could hear the concern in his voice.

"Its fine, I told you. Did you go to the Headmaster's office to see if our paperwork for Sectionals was in?"

"I did and I have it with me. Do you have a lot of homework?"

"Just French."

"After practice there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?"

"No there's just something I want to talk to you about."

"Um ok." Blaine said slightly unsure.

Thad and Beat walked into the room and headed over to Sebastian and Blaine.

"You guys ready to whip these newbies into shape?" Thad said with a smile.

"Hopefully it won't be too bad." Blaine said.

"We'll find out soon enough. At least Hunter can sing." Beat said.

Trent was across the room with Jeff, Nick, and Dave. Trent looked over at Blaine and he saw Blaine's right hand was wrapped in gauze and his left hand was bruised. Trent came over to Blaine as he spoke.

"Blaine, what happened to your hands?" Trent asked with concern.

Trent said it loud enough that the others heard him and came over to him as well.

"It's nothing." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"Dude their all bruised up. What the hell did you hit?" Thad asked.

"It's nothing guys. I was boxing yesterday and I went too long. It's fine."

"How long were you boxing for?" Dave asked skeptically.

"I don't know a few hours. Lost track of time." Blaine said confidently.

Blaine could see it in Dave's eyes that he didn't believe him. Thankfully the rest of the Warblers came into the room and Sebastian spoke.

"Alright let's get focused. We have three new members to whip into shape."

"For those of you that don't know this is Hunter, Mitch and Derek." Blaine said as he pointed to each one.

Blaine did his best to not look at Dave. Dave, just like the others, knew that something was bothering Blaine for the past week. He hadn't been is usual happy self. He was more tired and upset. They knew it must have had something to do with Kurt, because whenever Kurt was brought up Blaine didn't want to talk about it. Dave was hoping that if Blaine needed to talk he would come to him.

"We have two things we need to focus on, the concert next month and Sectionals at the end of November." Sebastian said.

"How long is the concert?" Nick asked.

"Has to be an hour minimum and no longer than two hours." Blaine said.

"How many songs for Sectionals do we have?" Jeff asked.

"Two and we are up against two nobody schools and the New Directions so we need to be ready." Sebastian said.

"Who are the New Directions?" Derek asked.

"They are last year's National Champions." Blaine answered with a smile.

"Blaine was with them when they won." Dave added.

"So wait you have a National's trophy?" Mitch asked.

"I do and I would like to have another one this year." Blaine answered.

"So get ready for the pain. This year we are going to step up our game and we are going to win. Which means more complicated harmonies and songs. The choreography is going to get more complicated. This is a singing competition but the dancing also counts. We have to perform and put on a show to stand out and win." Sebastian said.

"The closer to a performance the longer the practices will be. We want perfection so for the three of you that are just joining us if you are not dedicated and ready for the work, you might as well leave now." Blaine said.

They all looked at each other and each of them had an understanding on their faces. They all wanted to win Nationals so they were going to push through it and give it their all.

"Alright then, let's get started." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

The practice ran long, they weren't finished until eight o'clock and that was only because everyone was starving and had homework still do to. They were going to pick it up again tomorrow. They had managed to get some of the songs for the concert figured out and who would be singing them. For Sectionals they decided that Sebastian and Blaine would sing a duet for both songs. They would save their best stuff for Regionals and Nationals. They hadn't figured out which two songs yet, but they were going to figure that out between them this week and then they could start to work on them. All in all it was a successful practice. They were all tired from singing and trying some choreography out. Hunter was also a good dancer so between him and Sebastian they were confident they could have a good routine down for Sectionals and the concert. Blaine grabbed his bag and checked his phone. More missed texts and calls from Kurt, but none from his parents or Cooper, so Blaine was happy about that. At least Cooper didn't get any serious injuries on his first day on set. Sebastian came up to Blaine as he headed out of the common room.

"Hey I know it's getting late, but I still need to talk to you about something."

"Sure I'm just going to grab some food to take back to my room."

"Me too. All I feel like doing is chilling out on my bed." Sebastian said as they headed down to the café. The café stayed open until ten, because a lot of the students stayed up later to do homework or clubs and so often a lot of the students ate at a later time than normally. It was nice to know that the café was open till ten so if you were hungry you could always grab something to eat. It was even open on the weekends for the kids that stayed at Dalton all weekend long.

"I think it was a good start though." Blaine said.

"Ya me too. Derek and Mitch are fitting in well with background vocals. Hunter has a good voice so that's nice to know we can use him as well."

"We're going to need to come up with something really amazing for Regionals."

"Hunter does gymnastics, or he did, maybe he could teach some of the guys a few tricks that we can add in."

"Maybe that would be cool. It's a singing competition, but you know just as well as I do that the judges want a show. They want to be entertained more than anything."

"Ya no kidding. We'll figure it out. We have a strong team this year. We're gonna win, I know we are."

They got to the café and placed their orders. Once they got their food they headed back to the dorms. The night air was getting cooler as fall got closer. Pretty soon it would be winter again and the walk over to the dormitory will be a drive over. Once they got to the dormitory they headed up to Blaine's room. They went inside and Blaine placed his food and bag down on the desk. He went and sat down on the bed up by the headboard and Sebastian sat down on the edge of the middle of the bed and faced Blaine.

"So what is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Blaine asked with tiredness to his voice.

"At lunch today Jacob came to speak to me about something. Jacob is on the lacrosse team with me and his roommate Trevor is on the football team. Trevor was in the locker room and heard some things that he told Jacob and Jacob told me."

"Um… alright."

"Apparently in the locker room there has been some talk about you. Some of the guys don't like you, because of you being the heir to Dalton. It has nothing to do with you being gay at least not in the locker room, but they have been talking trash about you. Trevor wanted to tell Jacob so he could tell me as a heads up. They don't think any of them would ever do anything, but they just wanted to be safe than sorry. I told the guys today at lunch as well just in case."

"A lot of people have problems with it. They did the last time I was here, it's all talk and never to my face. Some people don't understand that it's just a job like every other job out there and some do understand that. It doesn't bother me and it's not like I can change it even if I wanted to. It's just guys talking crap in a locker room, nothing more." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"We all figured as much, but I want to let you know. Plus the one behind most of it is, Michael Whitburn. Hunter told us about the Dalton, Clarington and Whitburn family. The past the three families share. He was surprised that he would be allowed in Dalton."

"I didn't even know he was here. Obviously I know about the past history with the families. My grandparents told me about it growing up. I'd have to ask my parents what he is doing here. Maybe they are putting the past behind them. It is a little silly to hold this feud forever, especially because all parties are deceased."

"Hunter said that he didn't know why your great grandfather and Michael's great grandfather had the falling out. Do you know why?"

"Ya I do. The three families have known each other since the first generation when they were all neighbors and worked in the mines. They tuck gold one day and they all agreed to split it equally and go into business together. As each generation was born the families all stayed very close with each other and before Hunter's great grandfather left for California, Michael's great grandfather, Christopher, and my great grandfather, Devon, wanted to build a school together. It was Devon's idea and he invited Christopher into it after he saw how interested he was. My great grandfather wanted an all-boys school, because he wanted to grow young boys into mature business men so the economy would grow. If the economy grows, then the city grows and more jobs become available and the quality of life goes up. So my great grandfather's theory was if you start at a young age and teach important values to a child and have a strong education then those boys grow up to be smart business men. Now back then all deals were basically done with a handshake, especially between the three families. Their friendship went back to the first generation; we're talking almost a hundred years. They did the designs together, and got the money together and had it all figured out. They were three days away from signing the papers for the construction to start and for the land ownership. They were both going to sign the documents so they both had equal ownership, that's how they always had done it. That Friday night they went out to a bar to celebrate what would be happening on Monday morning. At some point Christopher got too drunk and he sexually assaulted and beat a woman in the back alley. She pressed charges and it was caught on tape. He was never arrested for it though, because he had more than enough money to pay everyone off at the station. He even had the tape destroyed.

Saturday morning my great grandfather was questioned about it as was Hunter's, because they were both there that night. They told the police what they knew, which wasn't much because they were inside when it happened. My great grandfather went and saw the woman in the hospital and he believed her. He paid for her hospital bills and gave her one hundred thousand dollars for pain and suffering. He handed her the cheque and was very clear to her that it wasn't to keep quiet. He told her if she needed any help with the courts to just call him and he would take care of it. However, once the evidence was destroyed there was nothing anyone could do. She used the money to buy a house in the county and see started a farm from what I was told."

"Holy shit. So that's what happened. What about the documents though?"

"My great grandfather met with the contractor and the land owner Sunday. Paid them extra to meet with him, and he signed all the documents with just his name. Come Monday morning when he met up with Christopher he handed him a cheque for the money he put into it and told him to stay away from the family. That he wasn't going to be associated with the likes of his kind. Hunter's great grandfather knew what happened and he backed up my great grandfather. Not too long after the Clarington family moved out West and both the Clarington and Anderson family removed all ties they had in businesses with the Whitburn family. Ever since Dalton opened my great grandfather has never let anyone in with the last name Whitburn. I'm surprised that Michael is even here."

"He's been here two years now. He's captain of the football team. So either Michael slipped through the cracks or your family let him in."

"My parents are away this week. They are on a business trip to London. When I hear from them I'll ask. I'm not worried about someone talking crap behind my back."

"I know you aren't, but I thought I would give everyone the heads up just in case."

"It'll be fine, but thanks for the heads up. Now not to sound rude, but I'm hungry and tired. So get out." Blaine said with a smile.

"Alright I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow killer."

"See ya Bas."

Sebastian got up and grabbed his food before he headed out of the room and up to his own room. Blaine got up and grabbed his food and his book bag. He had some French homework he needed to work on so he was going to do it while he ate. He grabbed his phone, which was still on silent and looked at it. There were almost a hundred missed texts from Kurt and thirty missed calls. Blaine knew he would need to speak to him, so when Kurt calls next he would answer it. It wasn't going to do their relationship any good to ignore everything. Blaine knew he would need to speak to Kurt eventually and the longer he put it off the worst it could get. Blaine turned his phone off from silent and began to do his homework and eat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Warnings: Bad words and that's it.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3

It was Thursday after school and Blaine was on his way to Warbler practice. Blaine was not in the mood for life today or for the past two days. Him and Kurt have been arguing non-stop practically for the past two days. Kurt would constantly text him all day and then after his Warbler practice Kurt would call him all night until Blaine picked up and that would only result in a screaming match. It had gotten so bad that Blaine hadn't slept since Monday night and he was losing his voice. He had a vocal test today and Blaine was having a hard time even talking properly so he failed his vocal test today which was only putting him in a bad mood even more. He had been ignoring Kurt's texts and calls all day. He wished he could turn his phone off, but he needed it on. His parents were away on business and Cooper was using him as his emergency contact while he was filming. So Blaine needed his phone on in case something came up and he had to handle it. Blaine looked down at his phone and saw that he had sixty-eight missed texts and thirty-five missed called from Kurt since he hung up on him this morning at eight when Blaine needed to get to class. Blaine knew he looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes and his hands were all bruised up from his workout on the bag that Sunday. This was not the stress free senior year he was hoping for. This Saturday he had to go to a fundraiser and then next Saturday he was throwing a party at his house. Blaine just wanted to have fun and not have to deal with all of this drama, but it seemed like he was going to have to deal with drama until he got Kurt to see that what he did was wrong. Blaine didn't know how long that was going to take, but he was getting sick of it. Blaine knew he wasn't in the wrong. Kurt was the one that was once again flirt texting another guy. The same guy as last time that Kurt knew how Blaine felt about it. Blaine had every right to be mad about it and mad at Kurt for it.

Blaine walked into the senior's common room and saw that everyone was there already. Blaine ignored the few looks of concern that his friends gave him and just spoke to get things started.

"We ready to go?" Blaine asked as he put his bag down on the floor by the couch.

"What the hell happened to your voice?" Thad asked with concern. Blaine's voice was only getting worse the more he talked. He could barely speak now let alone sing.

"Please tell me you aren't getting laryngitis we have to give a concert next month." Trent said with worry.

"No I'm fine. I just need a day break from singing to get it back to normal. We can work on the other numbers for the concert that I'm not singing in. You guys have duets that we assigned so we can work on those. Sebastian, did you start working on some dance steps for the songs?" Blaine asked.

"I started ya and Hunter knows how to do tricks so he's going to teach some of us a few flips and stuff that we can use as well to really give off a show." Sebastian answered.

"Be careful doing that stuff. If you guys are safe doing it then that should be cool to take to competitions. Let's start with the first group and just work our way through." Blaine said.

"You guys get set up. Blaine I just need to ask you something." Sebastian said as he nodded his head over to the other side of the room to get Blaine alone for a minute.

Blaine went over with Sebastian to the spot of the other side of the room while the guys got themselves ready and organized. Once they were alone Sebastian spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Blaine something is going on. You're voice just doesn't give out for no reason. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Because I haven't. Kurt and me keep arguing all night and by the time I get my homework done and get him off the phone it's time for class. I haven't slept since Monday night. I've been ignoring him all day and I have almost a hundred missed calls and texts from him. I failed my vocal test today. I failed horribly. He keeps calling and texting me even when I ignore him. I don't know what to do." Blaine said with frustration and hopelessness.

"Just turn your phone off. Fuck him he was the one cheating on you. You don't have to keep arguing with him." Sebastian said with anger towards Kurt for putting Blaine through this.

"I can't turn it off. My parents are out of the country for business and Coop is doing his own stunts this week. I need it on in case something happens to them. If I don't answer he just calls all night long. I almost got kicked out of my class yesterday, because he wouldn't stop calling and I was writing a quiz. If I had been anyone else the teacher would have called me out for cheating."

"You can't keep going without sleep. You're going to damage your voice permanently not to mention fail school."

"I know, I know. I'll call him later and try to sort it out. I can't do anything right now though."

"Why are you with him after all this shit?" Sebastian asked not understanding why Blaine was being so loyal to Kurt, when Kurt clearly wasn't.

"We've been through a lot together. I love him. I just wish this drama and crap would stop already. I didn't think coming back to a school would cause so much stress. I don't want to regret coming here. I want to be here I just wish he would be happy about it. I would understand if our positions were reverse I just I don't get why he won't." Blaine said sadly with a shrug of his left shoulder.

"He might just need time, but B how long are you going to do this for? What if he never understands? Do you really want to go through this for the next year? Or worse longer if he doesn't accept the other part of who you are."

"I know, you're right. I don't know how long I want to do this for or how long I should wait and see if it works itself out. I can't change who I am and I don't want to. I love my family and what we do for the community. I don't want to walk away from that, away from Dalton. If he can't live with it and accept it then I don't know what to do. All I can do is talk to him and hope he's calmed down enough so we can have a serious conversation."

"You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

"I know I really appreciate that Bas. The guys don't know about what happened. I don't want to make a big deal out of it if me and Kurt can move passed it. I don't want the guys to get involved in our drama. It's not fair to them."

"I wouldn't tell anyone, you know that. I can understands why you don't want them to know, it's a lot of people and opinions to get in your head. What you do has to be your decision and only yours. Did you tell Cooper what happened?"

"No. I talked to him Sunday night, but I didn't tell him what happened or about my hands, because I know you were going to ask. He would just get upset and he has to focus on his film right now. He doesn't need to worry about me in between it all, I can figure this out. I just need to talk to Kurt and get it sorted."

"Ok well if you need to talk you know where to find me. Let's get this practice started so we can get everyone home early tonight. You need sleep, some real sleep."

"Ya no kidding."

They both headed over to the other guys and they got the practice started. They went for a good hour straight practicing different songs and getting them ready for the concert. Just over an hour later the room door was slammed open and Kurt walked in with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Thad asked with anger at being interrupted.

"So this is what you are doing that is keeping you so busy you can't even answer your phone. You're sitting there on the couch next to the meerkat, but I guess he's keeping you busy." Kurt said with attitude.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked with anger as he got up and headed over to Kurt.

"I came to talk to you seeing as you have decided to stop answering your phone. I should have known you were busy with the meerkat. What's wrong couldn't find a pool table to bend over for him." Kurt said with disgust as he looked at Blaine.

"You don't get to talk to him like that." Sebastian said with anger as he got up and headed over to them, but Blaine speaking stopped him.

"Out in the hall Kurt." Blaine said with anger as he stepped by Kurt and walked out the door.

"I'm not going to let you take him from me." Kurt said to Sebastian before he turned to walk away.

"You're doing a fine job of it all on your own." Sebastian said as Kurt walked out.

Kurt slammed the door closed and everyone turned to Sebastian.

"Who the hell was that?" Mitch asked.

"That's Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend." Nick said clearly not happy about what happened.

"That's Kurt?" Hunter asked looking at Sebastian with shock on his face that Blaine would be dating someone like that.

"That's him. He's a real sweetheart." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Why is Blaine dating him?" Derek asked clearly confused.

"He used to be different. He seems to be showing more of an attitude than he did two years ago." Jeff said.

"I think the attitude has always been there he just hid it." Thad said with annoyance.

"What was that about a pool table?" Hunter asked Sebastian.

"The night of the dance I taught Blaine how to play pool. I don't know how he knows that though, but he obviously took that the wrong way." Sebastian said clearly annoyed.

The talking stopped as they could now hear the heated conversation out in the hallway.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked with anger all throughout his voice.

"I'm here to see you. You hang up on me last night and then you don't answer me all day. You can't just storm out and call me a cheater and then stop talking to me. Especially when you are the one cheating!"

"I'm not cheating on you Kurt! And you did cheat. You once again have been flirt texting with Chandler! Again! After I told you the last time you did this that it was hurtful towards me, that it was cheating. Yet you did it again not caring about how I felt about it."

"He cheated on him?" Thad said with anger.

"It explains his hands. He worked the bag too hard. He let his emotions cloud his judgement and hurt himself as a result." Dave said just as angry.

"Texting a friend isn't cheating Blaine. Physical contact is cheating. I saw the picture of you bent over a pool table with that meerkat behind you. You looked really comfortable and happy about it. Have you let him take you to bed yet? You both have single rooms I bet you've been busy with 'homework' right?" Kurt said with pure anger.

"He was teaching me how to play pool Kurt and how the hell do you even have a picture of that?" Blaine asked with anger.

"It doesn't matter how I got it, it doesn't change that you have obviously done something with him."

"No I haven't and you know what let me guess Karofsky took the picture? What do you have him following me?"

"No I don't. He saw the two of you and sent me the picture. He was being a good friend. He cares about me, which is more than I can say about you. You've done nothing, but lie to me about your family and what you have been doing here since you started just a week ago. One week was all it took for that meerkat to get into your pants."

"Nothing has happened between us Kurt. How many time do I have to tell you that? I can't keep doing this with you. I haven't slept since Monday. I'm losing my voice, I failed a vocal test today, because I can't even sing. I can't keep fighting with you anymore. I don't know what to tell you Kurt. I haven't done anything. Sebastian hasn't even hit on me. Yet here you are cheating on me and trying to put it on me. I don't even know you right now."

"He failed a test?" Trent asked shocked.

"He can barely talk it doesn't surprise me that he failed a vocal test." Mitch said.

"I don't like this guy. How long are we going to stand here listing to this crap?" Derek asked clearly angry.

"Let Blaine handle this." Sebastian said.

"You don't know me? I don't know you. You kept this whole part of your life from me and yet you're shocked that I was talking to someone else, to a friend. He just complements me and we talk about our day. You've been too busy to talk to me all week telling me you're tired yet you can go out to a dance and play pool. We never had a problem when you were in McKinley now you are back here and we are having problems. Why don't you just go back to McKinley so we can go back to getting along?"

"I like being here Kurt. This is my birthright I have every right to be here and to learn how it all works. I didn't tell you about my family, because it's not anyone's business. I told you I wanted you to be a part of it and that you could come to the fundraisers with me. We were supposed to be going to one on Saturday. Just because we aren't in the same town doesn't mean you get to flirt text some guy again. All we've done is fight for the last two weeks, because you called me selfish and a liar when I told you about coming back here and you didn't listen. I'm not going back to McKinley I like being here and not in a public school where I have to worry about some dumb homophobic jerk giving me problems."

"Oh please that is such a load of crap. You didn't have any problems last year in McKinley. You get a little bullied at your old school and a little beat up and now you act like it was some horrible experience. I got my life threatened and I can still go there."

Before Blaine could even respond to that Jeff stormed out of the room and pushed Kurt up against the wall and got right in his face. The others were all shocked, because Jeff never acted like this before and he never lost his temper let alone confronted anyone so they were all shocked by his behaviour.

"You don't ever say something like that to him again. You have no idea what he went through because you never bothered to open your mouth and ask. He doesn't have to go to a different school if he doesn't want to and if I had it my way last year he would never have been in McKinley, but he wanted to go and as a friend I supported him. Unlike you I can be supportive and understanding. You are an idiot and if I ever hear you say any of this shit to him again I'll put you into the ground myself. The last thing Blaine is, is a liar or a cheater. You don't get to blame him for your actions." Jeff said with pure anger.

"Jeff stop come on let it go." Blaine said as he put his hand on Jeff's shoulder to bring him back and away from Kurt.

"I'm not letting anyone talk to you like that. I don't care who it is." Jeff said to Blaine as he turned to move back.

"Kurt, clearly you have worn out your welcome. You don't get to come here and disrupt our practice and make ridiculous claims. Nothing is going on between Blaine and I. We're just friends and you can tell your good friend Karofsky to leave us the hell alone and go stalk someone else." Sebastian said.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I can be in here just as much as anyone else. I'm having a conversation with my boyfriend and it doesn't include you or anyone else. As for Dave, I can't control what he does. If you have a problem with him then take it up with him. Blaine, we need to talk this out. Or do you like fighting all the time now?"

"Obviously I'm sick of fighting with you, but I'm tired as hell Kurt. I can't keep fighting with you anymore. I hate this."

"So do I, but we need to talk this out and we need to do that without opinions from others. Come on, let's go to your room and talk this out without people prying into our lives." Kurt said as he looked over at the Warblers.

"Hey you don't want us to get involved then don't have a screaming match outside our common's room." Mitch said with attitude.

"And who the hell are you?" Kurt asked with attitude.

"That's Mitch, he's a new member this year and guys stop. You want to talk fine, let's go back to my room and talk." Blaine said.

"You need sleep Blaine to fix your voice." Jeff said.

"I know. I will sleep tonight. You guys run through the songs and I'll come by when I'm done."

"Stay in your room and get some sleep. I'll get the guys to run through it one more time and then let them go home." Sebastian said.

"Alright let's go then." Blaine said to Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt headed out of the building and down to Blaine's car. They made the journey back to the dorms in silence and only when they got to Blaine's room did Blaine speak.

"I can't keep fighting with you Kurt. I'm too tired and my throat hurts too much."

"I don't want to fight I want to make this better. I'm sick of the fighting. We never fight."

"So why all of the fighting now? Kurt I told you at the beginning of summer I was coming here, but you don't listen. I get that you aren't happy being stuck here, but it's not fair to me for you to ignore me. Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Blaine asked with hurt to his voice.

"Of course I want to be with you Blaine. Maybe I have been distracted and not paying attention to you. I'm sorry about Chandler I didn't mean anything by it and I won't do it again. I had no right to hurt you like that and I'm sorry. I'm just so miserable being here when I was supposed to be with Rachel in New York. I guess I haven't been handling it well."

"I know you're upset about not getting in NYADA, but that doesn't mean you can't be in New York."

"What are you talking about? I didn't apply to other schools."

"So what? Lots of people go to New York and not go to school. Rachel is in New York and from what I have heard she isn't happy in the dorms. You have money saved up. Maybe you two can find a place to rent together and you can find a job in New York. You can start to set it all up from here and then move to New York. Kurt, I don't want to see you leave, but I can't stand seeing you this miserable all the time. You belong in New York so why not go and make your dreams happen."

"Are you serious right now? Just up and move to New York just like that?" Kurt asked surprise that Blaine would suggest this.

"It wouldn't be right away you would have to find a place and see if Rachel even wants to do that. You could find a place and then setup interviews for when you would be there. You have your fashion blog that you've been doing for years you could maybe get an entry level position in a fashion company. Why not go and try and go after your dreams? It beats being miserable here Kurt."

"But we'll spend the year apart."

"We were going to spend the year apart if you got into NYADA. At least this way we can have a month or two together before you have to leave. Plus we can Skype and come visit each other when we get breaks. We were going to make it work anyways, why be miserable here when you can be in New York and be happy."

"I don't know I never thought about it. I mean I don't really see why I couldn't. I could talk to Rachel, she's been having problems in the dorms and she isn't happy about it. We could get a place together. I could setup interviews for places for when I would get there. I never even thought about it, but I mean why not right? We could make it work like you said. We could text and talk every night and I could come down and see you on your breaks or weekends it's just a train ride."

"Exactly. Kurt why not do something that will make you happy? You shouldn't have to be miserable for the next year. Maybe we wouldn't fight as much if we are both happy. We could make it work."

"Ok wait, are you sure? I don't want to get everything setup only to find out you are going to be upset with me for leaving."

"Kurt, I don't want you to go, but I don't want you miserable for the next year. We would have been apart if you got into NYADA all we are doing is what we expected to be doing. We can make it work and come the summer I can just move out there with you and Rachel until school starts. We can make this work. Like you said it'll take a month or so before you even have a place down there so we'll still have this time together."

"I'm not going to lie it sounds really good. I could be out in New York City working at some fashion company. It would be amazing and I could be living with Rachel. I know my dad would be okay with it and Carole wouldn't mind. Ok ya I'll talk to Rachel later and see if we can make it work. I mean why not try right?"

"Exactly. We can make this work and if we are both happy we might not fight as much. I really am sick of fighting with you."

"Me too. Am I still allowed to go with you Saturday to this shindig?"

"I would love for you to come with me Saturday. I have no idea what it's going to be like. I've never done one of these before. I want to start getting involved though and learning how it all works. I would love for you to be a part of that."

"Well I guess I can't really say no to going to some black tie event. What time?"

"I'll pick you up for seven and then you can crash at my place afterwards,"

"Ok sounds good. I better get going then and speak to Rachel. Plus you really do need sleep. I'm sorry I kept you up for the last couple of days. You get into bed and just rest mister. I'll text you tomorrow and let you know what Rachel says."

"Ok baby. I'll see you Saturday night then."

"Yes you will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine real quickly on the lips before he headed out of the room. Blaine was glad that they had resolved the fighting and he was hoping that this new plan would help to make Kurt happy so they wouldn't fight as much anymore. Blaine was just so tired he didn't want to keep fighting with Kurt and now hopefully they would be able to move on. Blaine didn't want Kurt to leave, but he didn't want him miserable for the next year either so this way he could be in New York chasing his dreams while Blaine finished his senior year. They could make it work and their relationship might be for the better of things. Blaine was still hurt over the cheating, but Kurt didn't believe he did anything wrong and all Blaine could do was hope that Kurt wouldn't do it again knowing how he strongly felt about it. Blaine figured he would do the little bit of homework that he had before he would turn in. That was when Blaine noticed that he had left his bag in the common's room. Blaine was about to head back out, because his phone was in his bag when there was a knock at his door. Blaine opened his door to see Sebastian standing there with his bag.

"You forgot something." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Thanks I was just about to come and get it."

Blaine took the bag and went back into his room leaving his door open for Sebastian to come in. Sebastian took the invitation and walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Blaine placed his bag down on the bed before he turned to Sebastian.

"I didn't hear any screaming so I figured it was safe to knock. When did Hummel leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually."

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked with concern as he leaned against the footboard of the bed.

"Ya I'm fine. I think we finally worked it out or on our way to working it out."

"Good." Sebastian said and Blaine could see he wanted to ask more, but didn't know if he was in any position to do so.

"He's going to talk to Rachel and see about moving out to New York with her. They could get a place together and he could work there. Rachel isn't having much fun in the dorms with her roommate. Kurt thinks she'll love the idea."

"How do you feel about it?"

"It was my idea. We were going to spend the year apart anyways, so what's the big deal if we do it now? This way we got a couple more months together that we wouldn't have and he's miserable here. We've never fought this much before and we might not if we are both happy. He has at least another month here if not more depending on if Rachel can get a place right away. He's excited for it and he left to go and speak to Rachel about it."

"That's good that you guys worked it out, but did he at least apologize for what he said to you in the common's room or the cheating?"

"He apologized. He's still coming on Saturday. I don't want to drag everything out. I'm sick of fighting with him all the time. For now we are at least done fighting and I just want to enjoy what time we have left."

"As long as you are good with it."

"We would have spent this time apart anyways so it's not like we weren't prepared for it. This way we got a few extra months out of it. We'll make it work. Saturday night he's even coming back to my place so he'll get to see it and hopefully him being a part of this side of my life will help him be more comfortable with it."

"Blaine, you don't have to justify yourself to me or to anyone. As long as you are good with this decision then that's all that matters."

"How are the guys?"

"They are practicing still. I wanted to bring your bag by before you fell asleep or walked all the way back over. I knew you would want your phone. Thad has them running through songs until I get back."

"Good they need the practice and tomorrow I should be able to sing. We have to get ready for this concert and for the New Directions. It's going to be hard to tell if they are going to be good or not. They lost half of their team, but that doesn't mean they won't have people that are amazing on it. We need to be ready for anything."

"We'll be ready. We can work on some songs and get it figured out. I'll head back over there and you need to sleep. Don't even think about doing any homework either just go to bed Blaine and fix your voice."

"How did you know I was going to do my homework?"

"Because me and the guys know you. Hence why we took out your homework and are holding it hostage. Nothing is due tomorrow so you can just sleep and then in the morning we will give it back to you."

"Wait seriously?" Blaine said as he went over to his book bag and opened it. Sure enough his homework folder was gone.

"Told you. Now do I need to tuck you in or are you going to be fine by yourself?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Goodbye Sebastian." Blaine said with a smile back.

"See you tomorrow B."

"Thanks Bas for listening to me complain for the last week."

"You weren't complaining you were talking and anytime." Sebastian said with a smile and Blaine smiled back.

Sebastian headed out of the room and headed back over to the school building. Blaine took his cell phone out of his bag and checked to see if anyone had called him. There were only the texts and calls from Kurt that he ignored. Blaine put his cell phone down on the bedside table before he got changed, turned off his light and went to bed. He was asleep within moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday night and Blaine was just pulling up to Kurt's house. It was just after seven, traffic had been heavier than Blaine had expected for a Saturday night. Blaine got out of the car and headed over to the door. Blaine was excited for Kurt to be going with him tonight and seeing his house. Kurt hadn't been over there before so Blaine was also a little nervous. He didn't know how Kurt was going to react. After all there was a gate you had to pass before you even got near his house. They lived on a five acre land with a pool house. It was a lot to take in for someone that wasn't used to being in that type of environment. All of the Warblers had been used to that environment because their parents were rich, the richness just varied among them. Blaine knocked on the door and a few moments later Burt opened the door. Blaine gave Burt a smile as Burt spoke.

"Blaine come on in. Kurt's almost ready I think."

Blaine walked in as he spoke.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, Blaine remember." Burt said with a smile.

"Sorry old habits are hard to stop." Blaine said with a smile back.

Blaine walked over to the living room with Burt and saw Finn was there.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey man." Finn said as he continued to watch the football game that was on the TV.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Burt asked as he sat down and signaled for Blaine to take a seat on the couch.

"There is this benefit that Dalton is holding as the kick off to the school year. It's in Westerville."

"And Kurt is staying at your place afterwards?"

"Yes sir. My parents will be there and we will be on our best behaviour. I give you my word."

"I know you both will. Kurt told me you are having a party next weekend at your place."

"I am. The Warblers will be there as well as the New Directions. I invited them. It works as the first party for senior year, but also a congratulation party to last year's seniors that we didn't get to do. I have a pool and we usually just barbeque something for dinner and just hang out. My parents will be there. You and Carole are more than welcome to come if you want."

"Will there be drinking?"

"If they bring their own liquor then yes, but my parents will be there to keep an eye on things and they have a strict no drinking and driving. The Warblers aren't big drinkers if we do drink it's usually only a couple."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure that everyone would be safe and there was someone there to keep an eye on things. You sound like you have everything covered and are thinking clearly. I hope you all have a good time."

"It should be good to have everyone together and just hangout without worrying about competition."

"Good. Did Kurt tell you the good news?"

"That him and Rachel are going to look for a place in New York?" Blaine asked wanting to make sure that is what Burt was talking about.

"That's part of it, but I will let him tell you the other part. How do you feel about him going to New York?"

"It was my idea for him to speak to Rachel about getting a place together. I don't want him to leave, but I don't want him being stuck here and miserable. I want him to be happy and to chase his dreams. If anyone can make it in New York it's Kurt."

"Well he's all excited about it. Him and Rachel have been talking all night almost for the last few days." Finn said as there was a commercial break.

"He should be excited about it. It's huge and I can't wait until I graduate to go out there too." Blaine said.

"Go where?" Kurt asked as he walked into the room dressed in his suit.

"You look amazing." Blaine said with a smile as he went and kissed Kurt on his cheek.

"So do you. Now where are you going?"

"We were talking about New York. I said I can't wait until I graduate and I can go out there as well." Blaine answered.

"Well it's going to be very easy for you to visit, because Rachel and I have put a deposit down this afternoon on a loft apartment." Kurt said with a smile.

"Wow, that's great. That was fast." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well you know Rachel Berry, you give her a task and she gets it done. She was so excited for us to be living together. She found us this place, it needs some work she said, but we can make it happen. I am so excited. We move in next Monday. She is going to move in that morning and I will be taking the train in and meeting her there. I am so excited I can't wait. I have already sent out emails to some fashion companies for interviews." Kurt said with a huge smile and Blaine knew he made the right choice in encouraging Kurt to go to New York. He hadn't seen him smile like this since before he graduated.

"I'm happy and excited for you. This is awesome Kurt. Looks like next weekend we have another reason to celebrate." Blaine said with a smile back.

"That we do. But we should get going right we have that drive ahead of us."

"We do and I don't want to get there too late as my parents are the ones that put this whole thing together."

"Let's hit the road then. I'll see you both tomorrow. I love you dad."

"Be safe you two." Burt said.

"We will." Blaine said with a smile.

"See you guys." Finn said.

"See ya later Finn." Blaine said.

Kurt just waved and they were both out of the door and headed to Blaine's car. They got in and once they were all set they hit the road. Blaine spoke as they got onto the highway.

"So you are moving in a week I guess eh?"

"Yup I leave that Monday after your party. Which is great because I can spend that Sunday with you. I'll make sure I have everything packed up that I want in New York so on Monday I won't have to worry about it. Or worry about it all weekend so we can just enjoy our time together."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure I get my homework done so we can just relax all weekend. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but it feels amazing to see you smiling again. I'm really happy for you that you are going after your dreams."

"It feels amazing to be doing this. Thank-you for suggesting it and next year we could both be in NYADA and maybe we can be singing solos or starting our own Glee club." Kurt said with a smile.

"Ah ya maybe. I mean I haven't really decided if I am going to apply to NYADA yet or not."

"Wait what? Why the hell not?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Because NYADA only focuses on the Arts and I'm looking for a little bit more broad of an education. I was thinking about NYU or Columbus for a Business degree for when I take over Dalton. I'll still sing and write my own music. I just don't know if NYADA is for me."

"You never said you were thinking of a career in something other than singing. I'm shocked that you never told me about this." Kurt said slightly upset that he was left out of the loop on this.

"I love singing and I still want to be in a band and perform, but I also need to think about my responsibilities to Dalton and what I need to know to properly run it. A degree in Business would give me all of the education that I would need to start running it. I still want music in my life and like I said I'll still want to be in a band and write my own music, but I need the Business degree to help with Dalton."

"So you are for sure taking over Dalton? What about Cooper isn't it his right first?" Kurt asked confused.

"Coop and me both have first rights to Dalton. Coop doesn't want anything to do with running Dalton. He'll support their causes and go to a few benefits, but he's not looking to handle the day to day life of it. My parents do a lot for Dalton and this year I am going to get more involved and learn how it all works. I want to start a scholarship program to open the school up to the people who are deserving of the education, but can't afford it. Sam's brother for example is gifted he's able to read at a grade eight level and his parents got to move him up a grade. Sam's parents have already been looking into private schools for the education, but they can't afford it. A scholarship program would be great for the school."

"Wow I had no idea you were that interested in Dalton. I mean a scholarship program would be great for the school and the students that are deserving of it. I didn't know that about Sam's brother. I'm just shocked because singing has always been everything to you. I just never thought you would want to do anything but that."

"Singing is my passion, but I also need to be prepared to run Dalton. I can still sing in the Business program. I'll just balance it all. Tonight there are going to be a lot of donors at this benefit so I can talk to them about the scholarship program and see how many I can get interested as sponsors for it."

"Well you know I can sweet talk anyone. How many of these have you been to?"

"Not many. I've been to a couple when I was younger, but not since being in Dalton. So it's been about six years since I've been to one of these things. I have no idea what it's going to be like, but I at least have you to keep me company."

"You won't know anyone else, besides your parents?"

"No Sebastian will be there with his parents and Hunter will be there with his parents. Sebastian's stepmom is on the board and Hunter's parents are on the board. Now that is Hunter Clarington and my family and his family go back to the first generation. They both knew each other and grew up as neighbors and got into business together along with another family. It's a long family history lesson that I'll tell you about later, but it comes down to Hunter's family left a couple of generations ago for California, but they still kept in business with my family, even currently there are some businesses they are connected with. I have never met Hunter though until last Saturday when he auditioned for the Warblers."

"Wow, how weird is that? So you come from old money?" Kurt asked trying to understand everything about Blaine.

"Sort of. I come from old and new money. My mom inherited Dalton, she is the only female to ever actually have a seat on the Board in her family, because she was one of the very few females that were born. Before my mom was born there hadn't been a female born into the family in ten years. So it was a big deal that she was my grandfather's only child. She inherited Dalton and my father became close with Dalton and he helps out between his clients. He deals with the finances for Dalton. So I come from old money, but my parents have worked really hard for their clients and they made their money on their own. So old and new money."

"That sounds very complicated."

"It is at first, but you'll get used to it and like I said there's a long family history that I can tell you about later if you want to hear it." Blaine said with a smile.

"I would love too. It's a part of who you are and I want to know all about you."

"Then I will definitely tell you later. I'm really glad you are coming with me tonight. I am so nervous about this benefit I haven't been to one in so long and I've never been to one that has mattered before. Before I was just a kid and I was there with my parents. Now I am going as an heir and I need to be professional and make an impression. I need them to like me and see confidence in me so when I do take over they are on my side."

"They will love you and I am your best seller. You will be great. And if it's boring then we can always entertain ourselves and sneak out."

"That is true. Are you excited to see my place? You've never been over there yet."

"I'm excited to see your room and check it out. And I'm curious to see the rest of your wardrobe that I have yet to see."

"What is with you and my clothes?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Nothing I just think it could be better. I wish you would let me go with you and help you get a new wardrobe. You would look great in some riding pants."

Blaine chuckled at that before he spoke. "I already have riding pants from playing polo and I don't wear them around just for fun."

"You play polo?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I have yes and I also have done fencing. I hold championship trophies in both sports."

"Well fencing could be fun I guess and it is good for stage fighting, but polo no thanks. I hate horses they are big and they smell really bad. Getting dirty is not for me thank-you."

"I would never take you horseback riding. I know that isn't your thing the whole country part." Blaine said with a smile.

"And you like the country?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"I've gone camping over fifty times. I used to go to summer camp when I was younger. I've done rock climbing and white water rapids. I don't mind the country as long as I get to come back to a city when it's over. I couldn't live in the country, but visiting is always nice and it's peaceful. The stars cover the night sky it's beautiful."

"If I want to see stars I can just Google Earth it."

Blaine chuckle at that as he spoke. "It's not the same thing Kurt. Maybe I'll get you out to the cottage one weekend this summer and show you the stars."

"You have a cottage?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yes my parents own it and the Warblers and I have taken vacations up there. We have also gone to Wes' parents' cottage and Jeff's. Thad also has a vacation spot in Florida."

"So you've been to Florida?"

"Of course I have, many times. We usually go once a year down there and play at Disney World for the week. I didn't go this summer, because I wanted to spend it with you, but for the last few years after school is over we go down to unwind for a week or two."

"Wow. I've never been." Kurt said as he looked out the window. It was the first time he truly realised that him and Blaine had a different life from the other. Blaine had all this experience with fancy trips and Kurt hadn't traveled anywhere besides New York.

"You definitely have to come with us then. Believe it or not, but Disney World is actually very romantic at night. Maybe over my Christmas break if we can work it out with your work schedule we can go down there together. Or we could go to L.A and stay with Coop."

"Sounds like fun. Have you ever been out of the country?"

"No I've never been out of the country, but I would love to travel Europe and go to London and Paris. What about you?"

"I've never been out of the country, but traveling sounds like fun. Going to different cities and seeing the sites. I could get into that."

"We should definitely plan something then before we both end up back in school next year."

"Ok ya I could get into doing that."

"Good we'll work something out and have to go exploring before we get stuck in school for eight months."

They continued to talk about what Kurt would need to do to get everything ready to go to New York in a week. When they finally arrived at the benefit Kurt couldn't believe how big the venue was. It was a hall big enough for a couple thousand people and Kurt could tell by the level of high-end cars and suits that this place was going to be filled with very rich people. There was even a Vaile to park the cars. Blaine took Kurt's hand as he walked them up to the front door after he handed his keys over to the Vaile. Kurt was surprised by the amount of people that were already here and as he walked into the venue he was shocked at how beautiful the hall was. There was a chandelier made of crystal hanging from the ceiling. There was a band playing classical music up on the stage, there were tables all around the dance floor where some people were slow dancing. There were waiters and waitresses dressed in suits going around with Champaign and wine for the attendees. Kurt couldn't believe how huge this place was and he instantly felt self-conscious. Blaine just gave Kurt's hand a squeeze as he guided him through the people until he found his parents' table. Blaine was shocked to see that his parents weren't alone. Sitting with his parents was Cooper and the woman he saw in Sebastian's photo, Allison. Once Cooper saw Blaine he got up and went over to Blaine. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and gave Cooper a hug as Cooper pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine couldn't help, but ask as he hugged Cooper, who he hadn't seen in many months.

"I got a break for the weekend, so I came down here." Cooper replied as he let go of Blaine. "Hello, Kurt."

"Hello Cooper."

Allison came over to them and Cooper wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Blaine, I would like you to officially meet my lovely girlfriend, Allison Smythe."

"It's nice to meet you Allison. I haven't heard much about you, but I'm sure now that everything is official I won't be able to get him to shut up." Blaine said with a smile.

"Call me Ally and knowing Coop, I'm sure you are right about that. I'm sorry we didn't tell you or Seb, but we weren't allowed to tell anyone until the movie was announced. Plus we didn't know how you two would handle it."

"It's okay I understand. This is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Kurt as you probably just got this is Sebastian's older sister." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt shook Allison's hand as he smiled and spoke. "It's nice to meet you. When did you two meet?"

"Here let's sit down and I'll give you both the details." Cooper said.

The four of them headed over to the table and Blaine gave both of his parents a hug before he sat down beside Kurt. He also noticed that there were two empty seats there as well, but they were quickly filled up by Sebastian and Hunter as they came over. Sebastian sat down on the other side of Blaine and Kurt was not happy about this.

"Hey when did you get here?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Just a few minutes ago. The traffic was horrible from here to Lima." Blaine answered.

"Kurt, good to see you again. I see you have met my sister Ally." Sebastian said trying to be polite.

"Ya, we were just going to hear how that happened." Kurt said back trying to be polite and not wanting to cause a scene.

"It's a cute story actually. We were both at a party in Hollywood and there was this guy that kept hassling me. I kept telling him no, but he wasn't getting it. So Coop saw me getting frustrated and annoyed and he came over and pretended to be my boyfriend. The guy took one look at Coop and took a hike. We started to talk and after the second date we found out that we were working on the same movie. I was writing it and Coop was auditioning for the main male lead. That made us keep it quiet so it wouldn't look like favoritism, but now that the movie has been released to the press as a work in progress it's safe for us to be official." Allison said with a smile as she leaned against Cooper.

"How long have you been dating?" Hunter asked.

"Six weeks now." Cooper answered.

"Well that's a sweet first impression. What is the movie about?" Kurt asked.

"It's called Vengeance and we just started filming it this week. We started earlier than we all expected. It's about a C.I.A Agent that goes rouge to catch the killers that killed his family and along the way he has this love fling. It's really cool and it's an action romance movie that's going to be on the big screens. It's a huge break for me. If this movie does well then I'm going to have movie offerings coming in from all directions. I'm stoked." Cooper said with a smile.

"Well you deserve it Coop. I'm proud of you, especially now that you have ridden yourself of those horrible acting habits." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ya, ya, ya just remember that when you have to act." Cooper said with a smile.

"How was your trip to London mom and dad?" Blaine asked.

"It was successful. It was a lot of work, but successful. I think we will be able to finalize everything next month." Mr. Anderson said.

"What did you go up there for anyways?" Cooper asked.

"Well it's hush, hush right now, but we might be able to close a deal on opening a Dalton Academy in London." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked surprised.

"There was an investor and he was very interested in the idea a few months back. We have been having meetings with him and this last one was to go over the final details and make sure it would even be possible. We got approval from the London School Board. All we have to do is wait for his end to work itself through. He had to find builders and buy the land to build the Academy on, but next month it should be finalized and official. We will have a Dalton Academy in London." Mrs. Anderson said.

"That's amazing, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Hunter said.

"Thank-you Hunter. Both of your parents as well as Sebastian's have been very helpful in getting this started. The Smythe's have been very helpful to Dalton since you enrolled Sebastian. Your parents have been full of wonderful ideas and connections to make the ideas happen." Mrs. Anderson said.

"They are glad they can help. They really enjoy working with Dalton and giving back." Sebastian said.

"They have been very helpful and I am glad they are here involved with Dalton." Mr. Anderson said.

"I think our family is going to be very close for the many generations. Especially if these two get married." Mrs. Anderson said with a wink.

"It's only been six weeks, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here you'll scare her off mom." Cooper said with a smile.

"Ya let's not get too ahead here." Kurt said with a tight smile.

"Just wait Coop you haven't met my parents yet." Allison said with a smile.

"See that's not fair, your parents are divorced that means I have to meet four of them and you only have to meet two." Cooper said with a smile.

"Well our mother won't be here and I doubt you will meet her anytime soon. She lives out in Paris and she isn't the type to be moving back here unless something peeks her interests." Allison said.

"So you'll only have to deal with our dad and stepmom. Consider yourself lucky." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I might just do that." Cooper said back.

"There's a lot of people here." Blaine said as he looked around the room.

"There is, but if you boys want to get that scholarship program off the ground, tonight would be the night to mix into the crowd. There are a lot of supporters here that would be willing to help donate money for that cause." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You guys are working on a scholarship program?" Allison asked.

"It was B's idea to start one up and I offered to help him with it." Sebastian said.

"B… isn't that interesting that you call him B." Kurt said with a smile, but they could hear the annoyance underneath it.

"Sebastian is just too lazy to say the whole name." Hunter said with a chuckle in Sebastian's defence. He knew that wasn't true, but to Hunter it didn't matter if Sebastian had a nickname for Blaine. It wasn't like it was anything sexual or offensive, it was just a simple letter.

"Why the scholarship program Blaine?" Allison asked to get them back on topic.

"My friend Sam, from McKinley, he has a younger brother Stevie who is gifted. He's able to read at a grade eight level and he's only in the fifth grade. They moved him up to the sixth grade and they are hoping it helps with him not acting up in class from boredom. It just got his parents thinking about education options and how no private school has a scholarship program. I thought it might be worth trying to start one up here for people just like Stevie. I told Sebastian about it and he offered to help. It's a huge up taking, but I think it's something that will be worth it. Something that is important for future generations."

"It is something that is important. If you two want help I'm more than willing to help. We should have a scholarship program just for that reason alone. There are many gifted students that won't ever get the opportunity to go to Dalton and get the education that they need and deserve." Hunter said.

"No I agree it's a fabulous idea and tonight would be a great night to get the word out." Mrs. Anderson said.

"We'll have to make some rounds in a little bit once everyone has a drink or two in them. It usually helps." Blaine said that last part to Kurt.

"So Kurt, how have you been?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Good. I actually just got a loft apartment in New York City with my best friend Rachel. She is in NYADA and I am moving there next Monday." Kurt said with a smile.

"Good for you Kurt. That is wonderful news." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Next Saturday I told you about having that party." Blaine started.

"Yes and we told you, you can." Mr. Anderson said with a smile.

"I know, I was just checking. We can have a little going away party too now. I'll miss you like crazy, but I'm happy for you." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

Blaine didn't notice, but the others at the table did. They noticed that Kurt wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection even just around them. The second Kurt had a reason to let go of Blaine's hand he did so. That reason was to take a drink of water.

"You having a party little brother and you didn't invite me? I'm insulted." Cooper said with a smile.

"You can come if you are here obviously, but I thought you were filming your stunts." Blaine said.

"I am, but still an invite to a party would have been nice. Oh that reminds me Nanny and Grandpa came and saw me a few days ago on their around the States road trip. They wanted me to give you this as a senior year present." Cooper said as he took out a card from his coat pocket.

He handed it to Blaine and Blaine took it.

"Did they say what it was?" Blaine asked as he started to open the card.

"They said something that you could use to start your future and something that was long due. I don't know they wouldn't tell me exactly what it was." Cooper said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Blaine opened the card and saw that it was a congratulations card for his senior year and within it was a gift card to the fashion mall in Westerville.

"What is it?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

Blaine turned the gift card over and he was shocked at the amount. Kurt looked over and he was even more shocked.

"Oh My God." Kurt exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's a gift card for five grand for the fashion mall in Westerville. All the card says is it's time to start looking the part make sure you get some new suits to go with the benefits that you will be attending. First you look the part and then you act the part. We love you and are proud of you."

Cooper started to laugh and Allison gave him a playful smack on his arm to get him to stop.

"Well my father did say he was looking forward to seeing you Blaine when they get back. Apparently he meant that in a difference sense." Mrs. Anderson said.

"But on the plus side they just paid for you to get a whole new fancy wardrobe." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine just smiled at them as he shook his head.

"Please tell me we get to go tomorrow." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"I don't know. I might start to change some of my wardrobe over time. It's not something I'm going to do all at once." Blaine said and Sebastian understood what Blaine meant. Sebastian knew that Blaine wanted to change his look on his own terms when he felt ready to do so.

"That's the best way to do it. That way you can get used to the new look overtime and not just feeling like you are trying to be someone else." Sebastian said to support Blaine.

Kurt was going to comment when his phone went off. He pulled it out and saw that he had a text message from his boss. He was still working at the coffee shop and he had asked for any overtime so he could save up more money to go to New York. His boss was texting him that he now had to work tomorrow. Kurt didn't want to, but at the same time he could use all the money he could get for New York. Kurt texted his boss back and let him know he would take the shift.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked.

"Ya it's just my boss. I was off tomorrow, but now he needs me to work at nine till close. I had asked him for any overtime to save up money for New York, I can't exactly say no now." Kurt said.

"That's okay we can leave tomorrow around seven thirty and I can drive you home so you can get your things and take you to work."

"Are you sure? I mean we were supposed to spend tomorrow together."

"I know, but you need to work I get that. Just make sure next weekend you are all mine." Blaine said with a smile.

"I already made sure I have my final shift on Friday. I will be all yours next weekend."

"Good." Blaine said before he kissed Kurt's cheek which once again Kurt was clearly uncomfortable with it. "Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now. There's a lot of people out there, but maybe we can walk around and see this place." Kurt suggested.

"Sure." Blaine got up and so did Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him away. The others watched and it wasn't even a few moments before Kurt had removed his hand.

"How about a dance Ally?" Cooper asked.

"Sure I would love to." Allison said with a smile.

Cooper got up and held Allison's chair for her as she got up. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out to the dance floor.

"Sebastian, how are your parents doing?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"They are doing well. My dad and stepmom are around here somewhere." Sebastian said with a smile.

"And Hunter, how are your parents? Are they settled after the move?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"They are getting settled my mom is still juggling clients back in California and my dad is working with the Military Academy down there still trying to get transferred fully here. It's still in progress." Hunter replied.

"I haven't had the pleasure of speaking with your mother for very long. We've only spoken at Board meetings. I'm looking forward to seeing her tonight and reconnecting to the family." Mrs. Anderson said.

"They are both here. The last I saw them they were with Sebastian's parents. It's been an adjustment, but I am enjoying being at Dalton." Hunter said.

"Good I hope everyone is treating you well. I heard you were a Warbler now, those boys are definitely a brotherhood." Mrs. Anderson said.

"So I am gathering. I have only been in the Warblers for a week, but the guys have been great and they are all very close." Hunter said.

"We are, but we take in new members very well. I was a little nervous last year when I first joined, but it's gone over well. The guys are all really great and next weekend when you come down to Blaine's place you'll get to see them having fun." Sebastian said.

"What are the McKinley kids like?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not really the person to ask that question to. Blaine likes them though so they should be fun to be around. It'll be interesting because we haven't done anything together before." Sebastian said.

"So this will be the first time all of his friends will be together?" Hunter asked.

"It will be." Sebastian said.

"None of the McKinley kids have been over to the house before. We've only spoken to a few of them over the last year, but they all seem like good kids." Mrs. Anderson said.

"It'll be fine, Blaine doesn't hang with bad people. It'll just be different at first until everyone blends in with each other." Sebastian said.

"Well honey I believe we should be socializing with our guest." Mr. Anderson said.

"We probably should. We will see you boys later tonight." Mrs. Anderson said.

Mr. Anderson held Mrs. Anderson's chair as she got up. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the room. Hunter turned to Sebastian as he spoke.

"Is Kurt always like that?"

"Like what?" Sebastian asked as his eyes scanned the room.

"He doesn't seem to like affection. He shows up at school a couple of days ago basically calling Blaine a whore and now they were here and everything seems fine. Blaine just seems smarter than that." Hunter simply said.

"They worked it out. Blaine suggested that Kurt get a place with Rachel out in New York. That made Kurt happy. He apologized to Blaine, but I don't think he's really sorry. Blaine loves him and I think he's a little blind to Kurt's behaviour. I don't know why Kurt doesn't like public displays of affection, but he doesn't really like contact normally to begin with. He's very proper and uptight. I don't know what Blaine sees in him."

"How is next weekend going to go over with Kurt being at the party? The guys weren't happy about what he said to Blaine. Everyone was surprised by Jeff's actions. Apparently he isn't like that. He doesn't come across as that type."

"Jeff has known Blaine since he was six I believe. So they have been around each other a long time. Jeff knows more about Blaine than anyone. I don't know what happened to Blaine before he came to Dalton other than he was bullied. It's probably made Jeff more protective of Blaine. I don't think Blaine has had a boyfriend before Kurt either so it's new to him and to Jeff."

"Well that makes a difference. What about you? Do you date or just hook up?"

"I've dated a guy a couple of years ago for six months, but nothing since. I prefer the hook up it's less complicated. You?"

"Same. I've done the girlfriend thing a few times, but with being in the military academy it's just easier to hook up then to date someone."

"You were in the military academy in California?"

"Since I was ten. I left when we moved here."

"Why the move?"

"Just something my parents wanted to do."

"Why Dalton and not another military academy?"

"Didn't want to do it anymore. Dalton has a great education so I came here. Plus my parents wanted to get back into the business with Blaine's parents. They have had companies together over the years, but they wanted to be back where the family came from."

"That makes sense. Are you liking Dalton?"

"I am its different compared to the military academy. I'm enjoying the freedom and not having to be awake at five in the morning and being in a strict environment."

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"What about you? Where were you before Dalton?"

"I was living in Paris with my mother and her boyfriend. I was going to a private school out there. It took a bit of an adjustment to get used to not speaking French all day long. I like being in Dalton and I want to try and make a difference. I'm trying not to be who I was last year which is extremely hard when I have to listen to Kurt talking."

"At least he'll be gone next week so you won't have to deal with him."

"I know, but I think it's only going to give Blaine more problems. Not to mention Karofsky will be keeping a closer eye on Blaine I can guarantee that."

"Who's that?"

"David Karofsky he's a friend of Kurt's. It's a long story, but he's gay and liked Kurt a few years ago. He bullied Kurt and threatened to kill him after he kissed him if he told anyone he was gay. Kurt was really upset about it and came to Dalton for a few months because of it. Then Karofsky tried to kill himself and now Kurt and him are friends. Blaine isn't happy about it and now Karofsky is living across the hall from Blaine. He's made it known to Blaine and me that he doesn't like us hanging out. He must have taken a picture of us playing pool and sent it to Kurt. Nothing happened though, I was just teaching him how to play. I think with Kurt in New York he is going to get Karofsky to keep a closer eye on Blaine."

"Hopefully that doesn't happen. He should be trusting Blaine and not having someone keep track of him. Blaine doesn't seem to be the type to cheat. He's affectionate and he seems to genuinely love Kurt. From what I heard of that conversation Kurt was the one that cheated on Blaine."

"He was flirt texting with another guy. Blaine forgave him though and moved on from it. I just hope nothing crazy happens. Blaine didn't have the best year last year and that was my fault pretty much. I shouldn't have done what I did and it got out of hand. I don't want anything to happen to him this year that makes him regret coming here."

"I don't think he'll regret it. I think if they did break-up it would be an ugly break-up though."

"Oh it would be. Kurt is not the go your separate ways quietly type of person. It would be ugly and very upsetting for Blaine. Hopefully that doesn't happen, but at the same time I don't think Blaine should be stuck with Kurt. He deserves better than Kurt and his drama."

"I don't know Kurt or Blaine, but Kurt does seem like the type to cause and attract drama. Blaine doesn't seem like the type to date someone like that."

"Kurt was different from what I am told two years ago when they first met. They were friends first and then Blaine made the move and they started dating. It's been a year and a half or something close to it. He was more quiet and calm, but he still had the tendency to want the attention. From what Thad has told me Kurt was starting to change Blaine even back then."

"Blaine was different?"

"From what I've been told. Blaine that I know is a little shy and affectionate. He doesn't like confrontation and he just wants to make Kurt happy. According to Thad before Kurt Blaine was more confident and he didn't start fights, but he wouldn't back down. Before Kurt was there Blaine was their main soloist and rightfully so, he has the best voice he still does. What everyone says about him is true he has a flawless voice. Kurt started to point out to Blaine that he was the one that always sings it wasn't even debated. Kurt wanted the spotlight and he got Blaine to back down more. Blaine lost I guess some confidence and he was second guessing the songs and who should be singing. Last year Kurt wanted to be the lead male in West Side Story, Blaine was going to try out for it and he changed his mind so Kurt could have it. Even when it was offered to Blaine he was worried about how Kurt would react. Its subtle changes according to Thad who had known Blaine since he came to Dalton. I've only ever known this Blaine. So the guys don't like Kurt that much. He was bullied at his old public high school before he came to Dalton so they are protective of him."

"He doesn't seem like someone that was bullied. Everyone at school seems to really like him. He's a friendly person. Why didn't he want to be in Dalton beforehand?"

"He wanted a normal high school experience. Which I get, Blaine is very down to earth and humble so being around a bunch of rich and entitled guys can be a lot for someone like him. Cooper didn't come to Dalton either he went to Westerville High as well, but he has no interest in Dalton at all. He'll support it and come to these things, but he's not looking to run anything. That's all on Blaine."

"What if Blaine doesn't want to?"

"Then they would figure it out. His parents are really good they wouldn't make Blaine or Cooper do anything they don't want to. They want them to be happy and chase their dreams. Cooper has made his dreams come true and they want the same for Blaine."

"What does Blaine want to do?"

"I don't know. I know he wants to know more about Dalton and how it runs, but I don't know what his plans are. I would hope singing, he's amazing and he deserves to be heard. It's up to him though."

"What about you?"

"A lawyer is what I would like to be. My father is a prosecutor and I would like to do the same. I'll be going to New York for NYU or Columbia for their law program. You?"

"Same actually. From the few guys I have spoken to it seems like a good amount of us will be out in New York next year."

"Ya Thad wants to go into law, Dave is looking to be a doctor, Wes is out in L.A, but he is studying finances. Trent is looking to study the same thing. It should be interesting next year to see what happens and where we all end up."

"So no singing?"

"I would still go to karaoke night at bars and sing with the guys for fun, but I'm not looking to pursue any singing career. I do it, because it is fun and being in the Warblers looks good on a University application."

"That's true it does. That's what most of the guys have said that they are just looking to sing for fun. They all believe that Blaine will chase the singing career. They all believe he can do it."

"He can do it. If he wants it he could do it." Sebastian said as Blaine and Kurt walked back over to them.

Blaine and Kurt came back over and sat back down in their seats.

"Your parents went to speak to some of the guests." Sebastian said.

"I figured. I saw Coop and Ally dancing out on the floor. They look happy and she is beautiful." Blaine said.

"She seems happy. She surprised me I had no idea she was coming up. She finished working on the script for the movie and now she is just on set in case they need to make changes."

"Ally writes novels and movies." Blaine said to Kurt.

"How nice." Kurt said to humor Blaine.

"Has she written any movies before this?" Blaine asked.

"She has actually. She's written five other movies and she has also written plays plus her book series."

"What series?" Hunter asked.

"It's the Detective Jenson series. She writes under a pen name, Kristy Roberts."

"Oh I've heard of those books. I heard they are really good. I'll have to read one and see." Blaine said.

"I've read them as she has them coming out they are good. She's done really well with it. She has a publicist and she has to go for book signs and promotions. She's busy. It's nice that she has Cooper now, she hasn't dated anyone in a while." Sebastian said.

"Cooper doesn't usually date either so I'm shocked that he is dating someone right now. How are they going to handle the love scenes in the film?" Blaine asked.

"Ally is cool with it. She gets that it's just for the movie and it's not cheating. If it happened off set then she would kill him, but he doesn't seem like the type."

"Coop isn't the cheating type. He just normally doesn't date because of his career is always crazy. I'm glad he is though he deserves to be with someone and Ally seems really cool."

"It's interesting how your siblings ended up together. When did you find out about it Blaine sweetie?" Kurt asked and they could tell he wasn't happy about this.

"Um the first day school started actually. Sebastian found out the night before and he told me and then Coop called me that night and told me. I think it's great that they are together. They seem like a good set."

"They seem happy. They seem more happy now that we know and we aren't killing each other over it." Sebastian joked.

"They were worried?" Hunter asked.

"Ya after last year they didn't know how well it would go over. They didn't know we were their siblings until after they were already seeing each other so it was understandable." Blaine said.

Their conversation was cut off when an older man around the age of fifty took the stage and began to speak into the mic.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and celebrating the start of the school year with us. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves."

The room applauded before the man continued.

"If you do not know who I am, I am the head of the Dalton Academy School Board. My name is James St. Clair. I have been with the Dalton Academy Board for ten years and I have enjoyed every year. Tonight we have the Clarington Family back here in Westerville. It is an honor to have your family back here with Dalton. The Anderson family have once again done Dalton Academy right and I am told there are going to be some new improvements to Dalton. Blaine Anderson, maybe you would like to come up here and explain to all of us your idea for Dalton." The man said as he turned to look at Blaine in the crowd.

"Of course." Blaine said slightly surprised.

"Good luck." Sebastian said.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine headed over to the stage.

"His parents must have said something about the scholarship program." Sebastian answered keeping his eyes on Blaine.

Blaine walked up to the stage as James continued to speak.

"Blaine is the heir to Dalton and he is a senior this year at Dalton Academy. He is also a Co- Captain next to Sebastian Smythe for the Warblers."

The crowd applauded and Blaine walked up on the stage. Blaine noticed that Cooper, Allison, their parents and Sebastian's parents were standing off to the side together watching him. Blaine went over and shock James' hand as James handed Blaine the mic.

"Thank-you Mr. St. Clair. It's been a few years since I've been to one of these events. It's good to see you again and to see so many familiar faces."

James was handed another mic as he spoke.

"Blaine, your parents were talking to me very briefly tonight about this idea of yours that I thought was a wonderful idea. I believe we even have a few people here who would love to donate and be a part of it. How about you just give a brief description of your idea." James said.

"Absolutely. I am looking to implement a scholarship program here at Dalton. It would be a program that candidates can submit an application and essay as to why they should be chosen. An interview will take place with those that are the top choices and the Board will decide who should receive the scholarship. The number of scholarships will depend on the number of donors we are able to acquire." Blaine explained.

"And why the scholarship program?" James asked.

"No private school has them in our state. There are a lot of gifted children out there that deserve to go to a private school and receive this wonderful education, but they simply just can't afford it. This would give those gifted children the chance at a wonderful education."

"That sounds like a great idea. I am sure there are a lot of donors that would love to speak to you more about it. Now I don't know about these people, but I would love to hear you sing. How about you all? Would you like to hear our Heir to Dalton sing?"

The crowd applauded and Blaine gave a smile.

"What do you say Blaine care to sing us a song?" James asked with a smile.

"I guess I can't really say no now." Blaine said with a chuckle.

The crowd applauded and James handed the mic back over to a band member before he stepped down. Blaine went over to the piano and spoke to the piano player. The piano player got up and Blaine thanked him and sat down. He put the mic in the holder and adjusted it so it would be at the right level before he spoke. He turned his head so he was looking at the crowd.

"How about an original?"

The crowded applauded and Blaine could hear a few yeah's in it. Blaine looked over and saw that Sebastian had a huge smile on his face and Kurt was just looking at him waiting to see what he would do. Blaine also saw his family were smiling and waiting to see what he would do.

"Next month Dalton is holding a charity concert that the Warblers will be performing for. It's a great charity for abused children and building group homes for a safe place for them to go when they need a safe place to be. I started to write this song last week and I was planning on playing it at the concert. Hopefully this goes over well."

Blaine started to play the first few cords before he began to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Blaine finished the cords on the piano and once he was done the room erupted into an applause and cheers from the crowd. Blaine smiled and spoke.

"Thank-you."

Blaine got up and grabbed the mic. Once he was standing and facing the crowd he spoke after the quieted down.

"My grandfather told me once roughly eight years ago that they had a tradition. The two families would sing a song at the beginning of the year. They did it for good luck. Now that tradition hasn't happened in over twenty years. I think it might be time to bring that tradition back, but put our own spin on it. What do you think? Do you want to hear another song?" Blaine asked with a smile and immediately received an applause as his answer.

"Ok so Coop come on up here with me." Blaine said to his brother. Cooper started to make his way towards the stage as Blaine spoke. "Cooper is currently filming an action romance movie that will probably be released next year so you can look for him in that. It's called Vengeance. Now we need a Clarington after all, how about Hunter?" Blaine said.

Hunter smiled and got up from his seat to head over to the stage. Cooper was getting up on stage and grabbing a mic.

"Last, but not least there is a new family that has shown dedication and interest in Dalton for two years now. Our families are becoming close and I don't see this family going anywhere within the future. The Smythe family have been very good to Dalton and very helpful. Their son Sebastian is also a member of the Warblers and I think he's gonna have to join us on stage. I know you aren't shy Sebastian." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian just smiled and got up to join the others on stage. Blaine put his mic in the stand and went to grab a guitar. Hunter and Cooper went over to Blaine to see what song he had in mind. Sebastian joined them once he got to the stage. Blaine told them what song he was thinking and they all agreed. Blaine, Cooper and Hunter all had guitars to play the song and they went over to where the four mic stands were. Cooper was on the far left with Hunter than Blaine and then Sebastian.

"Apparently I need to learn how to play guitar to be in this family." Sebastian joked which caused the crowd to laugh with him.

They all took a look at each other before the three of them started to play the cords for the song

_(Blaine)_

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why._

_(Blaine and Cooper)_

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.  
_

_(Music break played by the three boys)_

_(Hunter)  
Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin' not a single thing.  
And cuff links, stick pin,  
When I step out I'm gonna do you in.  
_

_(Hunter and Sebastian)_

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.  
_

_(Music break played by the three boys)_

_(Sebastian)  
Top coat, top hat,  
I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,  
Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.  
_

_(Everyone)  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

The three of them finished the song with their guitar cords and once the song was over the crowd began to applaud them. The four of them smiled at each other before they took their guitars off as Blaine spoke.

"Thank-you all for coming out here tonight and I hope we have the pleasure of seeing you again. Enjoy your evening."

The crowd applauded once more as the four of them left the stage and headed over to the table where both sets of parents were already heading over to. Kurt was smiling as Blaine came over to him and sat down. The others sat down as well and Sebastian's stepmom spoke as she did.

"Blaine that was amazing. I've never heard you sing before and that song was beautiful. Did you really write it?"

"I did. I haven't played it for anyone before I hope it sounded well."

"It sounded amazing. It brought so many people to tears. It was so raw and true. Absolutely amazing." Mrs. Smythe said.

"It was amazing Blaine and you know I wouldn't say that for the hell of it. It was amazing."

"Thanks Coop."

"The four of you sounded great. We might have to do that again sometime." Mr. Anderson said.

"Well the three of us will be singing together next month." Sebastian said with a smile.

"And all year." Hunter added.

"Coop, do you think you will be down next month for Sectionals?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know yet. The schedule changes almost every day it seems like. If I can get down for it then I'll be here. I will do everything I can to be here next month for your birthday. I'm not going to miss your eighteenth birthday." Cooper said.

"It's okay if you can't make it. I'll understand Coop. Besides I don't even know what I'm doing for it." Blaine said.

"We're partying that's what you're doing for it." Sebastian said.

"I don't know." Blaine said slightly unsure.

"Blaine, you are turning eighteen that is a big deal. There will be a party. We can figure it out, but you are not going to let this birthday sneak by you like last year." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You need to celebrate the big ones and eighteen is a big one Blaine. We could do it at our place if you wish." Mr. Smythe said.

"You do have that great room for a party it would hold everyone. Would it be too much of a bother to have it at your home?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Not at all. It's why we have the Great Room to hold parties. It would also give you the day to spend with Blaine and just relax. We can have it all set up." Mr. Smythe said.

"The guys can all help out getting everything ready." Sebastian said.

"You do know I'm sitting right here." Blaine said calmly.

"We know, but if we let you decide you will spend all day watching movies and not having fun." Cooper said with a smile.

"I thought your birthday was the one day you were supposed to relax on." Blaine said back.

"Only the ones that don't matter and eighteen matters." Cooper said.

"We don't mind having it at our place. We love throwing parties and it's been a while since we've had one. Not since Sebastian turned eighteen in April." Mrs. Smythe said.

"Well if you don't mind having it there. We can meet up and set some things up to get it going for next month." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Blaine asked.

"Nope you aren't killer so just enjoy it." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You are gonna be down right?" Blaine asked Kurt who had been quiet since they returned from the stage.

"I'll be there. I just have to make sure I book it off from work wherever that might be." Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave him a smile.

"So who told Mr. St. Clair about the scholarship program?" Blaine asked his parents with a smile.

"He just asked us what you were up to in Dalton and if you had any plans. I simply just told him that you had come up with the idea and Sebastian was going to help you get it going." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"He liked the idea a lot and he got very excited about it. Him addressing it with everyone will make your job that much easier. By the end of the night you will probably have a hundred donors looking to be involved." Mr. Anderson said.

"I'm not denying that I just never expected you to tell anyone yet. We were just talking about it." Blaine said.

"Well now you need to start doing it, because it's been put out there now." Mr. Anderson said.

"We'll make it work." Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's a great idea Blaine. It'll change how people view Dalton in the better sense." Mr. Smythe said.

"Ya Dalton definitely has that stereotype about being all about rich kids." Kurt said with a tight smile.

"And we're not, but people believe that. Having deserving people here from different walks of life will help to show that Dalton isn't full of stuck-up rich kids. We just prefer the higher education and brotherhood that Dalton has to offer." Sebastian said.

"It truly is about the brotherhood too. Coming from a military academy being here at Dalton feels like that brotherhood. Being in the Warblers is like a family other teenagers should get to experience that family, that brotherhood." Hunter said.

"I agree. From being at McKinley I was able to be around all these different people and it helps to interact with new people, different people. It's good for you to know how to handle different people. Plus a lot of them were really cool and down to earth. It would do Dalton well to have a mixture of different people there." Blaine said.

"If you can get rid of that stereotype that Dalton is stuck up. You know people in McKinley all thought that was what Dalton was, a bunch of stuck up rich boys. People might want the education, but they don't want to be labeled as someone who goes to Dalton." Kurt said.

"I didn't get that when I was there last year. I think people in public schools would be happy to get the higher education. Especially the ones that were in the A.P classes and were still bored. It's not for people who don't care about school or a career, but for those that want a better education, but can't afford it. Keep in mind not everyone at Dalton are rich trust fund kids. That only takes up five percent of the population, the rest have parents who have good jobs and work hard to provide. Dalton is a premium high school and if someone wishes to be in it, then they have to work hard for it. The scholarship program wouldn't be handouts, it would be something the person would have to compete for and prove he wants it for the right reasons and can handle it. It's a lot to work out, but it would be worth it in the end." Blaine said.

"It's something I think Dalton needs. Your mother and I are happy to help you boys out when you need it." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ya it would be cool to have. It would even the school out and even bring in some new talent." Cooper said.

"From what I hear Dalton is very talented already." Allison said.

"It is. The football team has won the Championships for five years in a row now. We have a new quarter back and Captain this year." Mr. Smythe said.

"Ya that reminds me, what is Michael Whitburn doing in Dalton?" Blaine asked calmly. He truly didn't care if Michael was there, but he was curious as to how that came about.

"Have you had any problems?" Mr. Anderson asked in a serious voice.

"No I've never even seen him myself. I just heard he was there and the new Captain. I was just curious when you guys decided to bury the hatchet is all." Blaine said.

"What hatchet?" Allison asked.

"A very long story, but in a nut shell the Dalton family, my mom's maiden name, the Clarington family, so Hunter's family and the Whitburn family were all very close. It goes back to the first generation when they were all involved in wars together and were neighbors. Anyways they got into business together our grandfathers and Blaine and my grandfather decided he wanted to build Dalton and Michael's grandfather was going to do it with him. Apparently, and I only say that because it depends on what family you ask, Grandfather Whitburn decided to rape and assault a woman outside of a bar one night. He denied it and no charges were laid, but our grandfather returned the money he invested into Dalton and signed the land papers to Dalton. So Dalton is owned only by our family and not a joint business with the Whitburn. The Whitburn family has never been allowed to go here and all business ties with them were severed by both our family and the Clarington family." Cooper explained.

"My family and the Dalton or Anderson family now still have business ties to each other, despite the move my family made not too long after that incident." Hunter said.

"My grandfather went and saw the poor woman and he believed her story, even though Christopher paid off the officials he still wanted nothing to do with Christopher. After all of these years your father and I thought we should try to at least not hold new generations accountable for the actions of their family in the past. He was brought on two years ago and he has been a model student and a very good athlete. If he gives you any problems though you will tell us right away mister." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I will, but like I said I haven't even seen him." Blaine said.

"Wow who knew there was so much history and drama behind Dalton." Kurt said.

"It's a good story, would make an interesting book one day to the right population." Allison said.

"It probably would." Mrs. Smythe said with a smile.

"So was that the long story you were going to tell me tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It was actually. Now you know it too." Blaine said with a smile.

"Kurt, will you be staying with us tonight?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"That was the plan." Kurt said.

"You finally get to see the house." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh your house is lovely. Especially that pool it's amazing." Mrs. Smythe said with a smile.

"You have a pool?" Kurt asked surprised.

"And a hot tub. Next week is a pool party so it'll be a lot of fun." Blaine said.

"I remember you said you were having a party I just don't remember the pool part." Kurt said.

"Well we do so make sure you bring your trunks." Blaine said with a smile.

"Is there anything you need us to do for that son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No I think we can figure it out." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian.

"Oh ya we can figure it out. If there's one thing Warblers are good at it's putting a party together." Sebastian said with a smile.

"We are really good at that." Blaine agreed.

"We never had a party when I was in the Warblers. Me and you went to that one at Racheal's house." Kurt said.

"Ya you got there at a weird time. The semester had already started and it was competition time. Most of the parties are during the summer and on breaks. We don't tend to throw one during the school year on a weekend." Blaine said.

"Unless it's someone's birthday, then it's crazy." Sebastian said.

"You've guys have had crazy parties?" Hunter asked slightly surprised.

"I wouldn't say they were crazy in the sense that we all woke up in some strange place with no memory, but it's always a good time." Blaine said.

"It depends on the reason too. If it's just a party because we can then it's usually we all BBQ something and blast music or sing and hang out having a few drinks. If it's someone's birthday we tend to do something together like bowling or karaoke. It just depends." Sebastian said.

"Next Saturday will be the pool party with a BBQ. The guys bring their guitars and we just hang out and have fun. This time though some of the McKinley kids I went to school with last year will be there. So it'll be good." Blaine said.

"Oh I should invite Dave, make him feel welcomed at being in Dalton. He's nervous for his first year there and it's his senior year so I can understand how that would be stressful. It would help make him feel welcome at Dalton and he can just hang out and make some friends between Dalton and McKinley." Kurt said with a smile.

"Um… ya that would be cool." Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian and Hunter both knew that Blaine was just pleasing Kurt. They both knew he didn't like Karofsky and they couldn't blame him. Neither of them trusted Karofsky and they didn't like the idea of him being around Blaine. They also knew that Blaine would agree to it to please Kurt and not get into another argument.

"Awesome I'll text him and let him know." Kurt said with a smile. "Oh and I have to tell him the good news I forgot." Kurt said in a hurry after thought as he pulled out his phone.

"You boys should make some rounds to shake some hands." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ya we should do that." Hunter said.

"Well I will go and call Dave and I'll come back in and find you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt got up and headed outside so he could call Karofsky. Blaine, Sebastian and Hunter all got up to make some rounds to speak with people. Hunter headed left while Sebastian and Blaine headed right. It wasn't even two minutes later when Sebastian spoke.

"Are you really going to let Karofsky come to the party?" Sebastian kept his voice calm.

"It wouldn't hurt to try and be friendly with him. He can see that Kurt and I are together and you and me are just friends."

"Do you really expect him not to get worse once Hummel leaves next Monday?"

"I think he's going to be busy with school and football to be paying attention to me. I think it'll be fine. He'll move on from it all."

"I hope you are right, because after last year I don't really want to deal with any drama. And I know a lot of that drama came from me last year and again I'm sorry. My point still stands though that I want this year to be drama free just like you do and all of the guys."

"I'm sure Karofsky wants the same thing. He's had a few rough years in high school he probably wants just a normal drama free year too. He might not even be able to come on Saturday. Besides it's not like he'll start anything with everyone there. It'll be fine."

"Alright, but one more question."

"What?"

"What's with Hummel not liking the PDAs?"

"He just isn't comfortable with that type of thing. Sometimes I forget. It's not a big deal."

"But you don't seem like the type to be worried about PDAs though."

"I'm not. I've never tried to hide the fact that I was gay. I've always accepted it and so did my parents. If people don't like it than that's too bad for them. Kurt just isn't comfortable with that type of thing."

"Isn't that hard on you though?"

"It's hard sometimes, but I understand he isn't comfortable with that type of thing yet. He will be one day."

"It just seems like you are having to settle and be without a lot of things that are important to you for him."

"We compromise on a lot of things. We've never had a problem before. The last two weeks have been the most we have ever fought before in the whole time we've been together. Kurt is getting to follow his dreams and go to New York to live with Rachel. He'll be happier there and we can see each other on breaks and holidays. It'll be good for us, because then we are both happy and we can then be happy together."

"I hope so. I don't want to see you hurt or hurt yourself again."

"It was an accident Sebastian. And my hands are fine. Everything will be fine. Now come on we're supposed to be trying to get money out of people." Blaine said with a smile.

"Something I happen to be very good at." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Of course you are." Blaine said back with a smile.

They both headed around the room to speak with possible donors. It wasn't until eleven at night did Kurt and Blaine headed back to his place. During the drive Kurt spoke.

"Rachel is supper excited to have me moving down there. She's already been looking at thrift stores for furniture that we can repair and redo. Oh and Dave said he would love to come next Saturday and he appreciates the invite. He's been hanging out with all of the jocks so he said it would be nice to have some different conversations. Plus he misses Santana believe it or not. I still can't believe all of the things I need to do to get ready for next Monday. There's so much to do. I already told my boss that I would be gone as of Friday. He wasn't too happy, but then I told him I was going to New York and he was happy for me. I think dad is a little sad that I am going, but he has Finn still there to help out. He's been working at the garage and he seems to really like it. I think he's also going to help out with the New Directions to help get them into shape. This is just so amazing. And think next year you will be out there with me. Are you sure you don't want to be going to NYADA with me? It'll be great." Kurt said with a smile.

"NYADA is your dream and mine is just something different. I'll still sing and be in a band and perform, but I'll be focusing on the business degree as well. I take over Dalton and I want to be prepared for that. I'm thinking NYU, it has the better business program. That's not a problem right? You don't care what school I go to right?"

"No of course not. Go to whatever school you want to. I'm just shocked it isn't NYADA. You have always loved to sing."

"And I do love to sing and I want to make a career out of it, but I'll be working on the Business degree to help me run Dalton when it's my time to. It'll be a balancing act, but I can make it work."

"I'm sure you can. It just took me by surprise."

"Well we've never really talked about it before so I can understand the surprise. Can you re-audition for a spot in NYADA before next year?"

"I can in the new semester come January so like December something the auditions will be held. Rachel and me will find the perfect song for me to sing so I can get in. I just have to be true to myself and find that perfect song."

"You know I will help you any way that I can."

"I know you will. Oh wow is this your place?" Kurt asked shocked as they pulled up to the gate.

"It is." Blaine said with a smile as he punched in the code.

The gate opened and Blaine drove through.

"This is huge." Kurt said in shock as he stared at the house as Blaine parked his car.

"Come on I'll show you around." Blaine said with a smile.

They both got out of the car and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he led him up to the front door. He opened the door and walked in with Kurt behind him.

"So this is home." Blaine said with a smile.

"It's huge. Like really huge."

"Come on I'll give you the tour." Blaine said with a smile.

He showed Kurt around the whole house and the back yard before he took Kurt upstairs into his room.

"This is my room."

"It's huge, like three times the size of mine. This house is amazing."

"It is. My parents have done a lot of work on it over the years." Blaine said as he turned around to face Kurt.

Blaine moved in to kiss Kurt on the mouth. Kurt kissed him back and allowed Blaine to gently guide him over to the bed. Kurt laid down on the bed with Blaine on top of him.

"My parents won't be home for a couple more hours." Blaine said as he moved to kiss Kurt on the neck.

"Whatever will we do with the time?" Kurt said with a smile.

"I can think of a few things if you're up for it."

"No pun intended I'm assuming."

"Of course."

"I think we're wearing too much clothes."

"I think you're right."

Blaine started to remove Kurt's jacket and Kurt did the same to him. They had a couple hours where they could be alone and it wasn't often that happened. They planned on taking advantage of that and that is exactly what they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning both Blaine and Kurt were awake early enough to bring Kurt back to his home so he could get changed and get to work on time. They had left early enough so by the time they arrived at Kurt's house it was an hour later. Blaine just sat in his car because it was early and he didn't want to intrude on Kurt's family's morning routine. Kurt ran into the house to get ready for work. After twenty minutes he came back out and got back into the car. Once Blaine dropped him off he headed back to his house. He got back just a little after nine. Cooper and Allison had spent the night here instead of a hotel. Blaine knew they had to go back later on after dinner so they had the majority of the day together. Blaine headed inside to see that Cooper was already up and dressed. Cooper didn't waste a second once Blaine walked in the house.

"Good your back. Let's go."

"Go where?" Blaine asked confused.

"Shopping." Cooper said with a smile.

"No Coop. I don't want to be pressured into changing who I am and what I look like. I want to be myself. I get that I need to update my wardrobe, but I don't want to be some fake person."

"Hey I know that. I didn't say we had to buy anything, we're just going to go and look. Maybe try some things on and see how you feel about them. I'm not looking to change you. I'm just worried that if I leave and Kurt goes with you, you'll end up wearing bright yellow riding pants with rhinestones on them." Cooper said with a smile.

"Wow that would be horrible." Blaine said with a small chuckle at the image.

"Exactly. Come on we'll just go for fun, just you and me."

"Alright fine, but if I don't want to buy anything then I'm not."

"Deal. I promise no pressure little brother."

"Shouldn't you be with Allison?"

"She's up in bed writing another book. She'll appreciate me not being here." Cooper said with a smile.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Blaine said as he turned to leave.

"Fine by me." Cooper said knowing he at least won the part that he wanted to win so he would let Blaine drive.

They headed out to the car and got in. Blaine took off for the fashion mall and Cooper was the first one to break the silence.

"So last night went well I think."

"Ya it was good. I didn't expect to be called up on stage like that, but I think it went ok."

"You sounded amazing especially that song Blaine. I forget sometimes just how talented you truly are."

"Thanks Coop. We got a lot of people interested in being donors once all of the paperwork is completed. So that's great."

"It's a great idea. I'm glad you are interested in all of that crap, because I do not want to take over Dalton."

"I know you don't and so do mom and dad. They wouldn't care if neither of us took it over, but I want to. I think it should still be run by someone in the family and it could be fun. I'm still going to start a band and write music so I'm not giving one up for the other."

"Good, because you can never give up on singing. You are going to be a huge star one day I know it."

"Thanks Coop. I told Kurt last night that I'm not going to be applying for NYADA he was shocked, but he was fine with it, especially because I'll still be out in New York."

"What school are you thinking?"

"NYU has the best business program so I'm looking to go there if not Columbus is still very good."

"I'm sure you'll get into any school you want to. How is everything between you and Kurt?"

"We're good why?"

"He just seemed like he didn't want any contact with you last night. He kept moving away when you touched him."

"Oh he's just not real comfortable with public displays of affection, especially around people he doesn't know. I always forget that it bothers him sometimes."

"And how do you feel about that? Not being able to show any PDAs?"

"It's frustrating sometimes, but I understand where Kurt is coming from. He's just not comfortable with it yet and it's not that big of a deal."

"And are you going to tell me what happened to your hands? You got them all bruised up and don't think mom and dad didn't notice."

"Oh it's nothing I was just working the bag too hard that's all. It was last Sunday. I just got lost in my own world."

"You've never done that before. Even when you first started to learn. Friday you went to that dance, did you go too hard on Sunday because you were upset about the dance? From memories?"

"No the dance was fine. Like I said I was only there for less than an hour. Bas and I went and played pool instead."

"I know, but I didn't know if that maybe brought up some bad memories. You just don't seem too happy. Mom and dad noticed it last night that something seemed to be bothering you below the surface. Anything you want to talk about? Does it have to do with Kurt leaving next Monday?"

"No. I'm sad to see him go, but I told him to go. I gave him the idea to move in with Rachel. I'm happy for him and I hope he can be happier out in New York chasing his dreams than stuck here working in a coffee house."

"So if it's not Kurt leaving then what is bothering you?" Cooper asked calmly. Their relationship was finally back in a good place and Cooper didn't want to screw that up by pressing questions, but he also didn't want to screw it up by not pressing questions.

"It's nothing." Blaine said trying to dismiss the conversation, but Cooper wasn't going to have it as the red flags were going up in his head.

"You never get upset over nothing and when something is truly bothering you, you always say I'm fine or it's nothing. So come on spill what's going on?"

Blaine let out a sigh as he pulled into the fashion mall and started to look for a place to park. He didn't speak until he was fully parked and he turned the car off.

"This stays between us?" Blaine asked softly not looking at Cooper.

"I give you my word I won't say anything. Well that's actually not true, if you are in serious trouble than I might have to say something."

"I'm not in trouble Coop."

"Okay than I give you my word. What's going on?"

Blaine let out another sigh before he spoke still not looking at Coop, but sitting back in the seat.

"Kurt cheated on me. Again I guess I should say." Blaine said and Cooper could hear the hurt clear in his voice.

"What? When? And what do you mean again? This has happened before?" Cooper asked shocked and angry that Kurt would hurt his brother like this.

"A few weeks before school ended I found text messages on his phone to this guy Chandler. They were flirt texting back and forth and Kurt never told me. When I confronted him about it he said it meant nothing that it was just friendly conversation. I told him it was cheating and he didn't agree. We fought for a couple of days and he apologised for it and said he wouldn't do it again. Than last Sunday I found more texts on his phone from Chandler they have been flirt texting back and forth again and even talking on the phone all night long. Kurt doesn't believe that he did anything wrong that it's not cheating. He said that I've been cheating on him with Bas, but it's not true. Bas hasn't even hit on me he's been a good friend so far. He's even stayed up late to help me catch up on my French homework. He's the one that stopped me on Sunday when I was hitting the bag too hard. He got me to stop and he got me upstairs to my room and cleaned my hands up. Kurt and I had then been fighting all weekend and till Thursday. Almost every night all night long and he then would text me during the day. At one point I had lost my voice practically on Thursday I even failed a vocal test because I could barely talk. My throat hurt so much. Kurt came to Dalton that night during Warbler practise and started to yell at me and make a scene. We went out into the hallway and Kurt said something that pissed Jeff off to the point where he came out and pushed Kurt up against the wall and yelled at him. After everyone calmed down Kurt and I went back to my room to talk everything out and that's when I suggested going to New York with Rachel. He apologised for everything and we've been fine since."

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me any of this? I talked to you last weekend. Why didn't you tell me?" Cooper asked trying to hide the hurt from his voice.

"Because you're busy with filming your movie and it was my problems to work through. Kurt and me are working it out. It's not that big of a deal." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Blaine your boyfriend cheated on you, whether he believes it or not he has, twice now. That's a big deal. And I don't care what I'm doing if you need to talk to me then call me. I don't want to fall back into the old relationship that we had where neither one of us calls the other to just bitch about life. I'm here for you, especially if you are so upset that you worked your hands too hard on the bag. How long were you going for to hurt your hands that much while wearing gloves?"

"I forgot my boxing gloves upstairs so I was only wearing sparing gloves and about four hours. They were all cut up and bloody to be honest. They are a lot better now."

"Jesus Blaine. You could have broken both of your hands, you're lucky you didn't. You're lucky Sebastian got there when he did or you could have done permeant damage."

"I know and I promise not to do that again. I'll be a lot more careful. I was just so mad and I haven't been that mad in a long time. We're working it out and he knows that I don't want him to talk to Chandler anymore. I think it is better that we are apart a little bit. He can focus on his dreams and I can be in my senior year just focusing on graduating with a National's trophy with the Warblers. We can make it work and the distance might even help bring us closer and appreciate each other now that we are not so close."

"I don't know what to tell you Blaine. I mean you know I will support your decision and it's your relationship so it's all your choice. If you still love Kurt and want to move on from the mistakes than ok I support you. I just don't want you to keep getting hurt or he changes who you are to make him happier. As long as this relationship doesn't turn toxic than I will support you."

"Thanks Coop. I think it will be good the distance. We can focus on what we need to this year and then next year we will be back together in New York, but still going to different schools. It'll be good." Blaine said with a smile as he looked at Cooper.

"I'm always here if you need me Blaine, remember that. I don't care what time of the day it is, if you need to talk just call me and I'll be there for you."

"I appreciate that Coop. I really have missed you."

"I missed you too."

Cooper reached over and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged him back and after a moment they both pulled away.

"Come on, let's go do some window shopping." Cooper said with a smile.

"Sounds good and if I see something I like I just might buy it." Blaine said with a smile as he got out of the car.

"I hope so what's good about five grand if you can't spend it." Cooper said with a smile as he got out of the car as well.

"We're just looking right now, but I'm open to trying things on and maybe buying something if I think it's me, but an upgraded version of me."

"Hey no pressure remember. We're just out having some quality time together."

"Ok"

They both headed into the fashion mall and started to just look around after they grabbed a coffee. Blaine found himself actually enjoying himself with Cooper. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun with Cooper that didn't revolve around singing and dancing. He also felt better now that he had told Cooper what had been going on with him and Kurt. He felt lighter in a sense that now his older brother knew about what had been going on in his life. It felt great to finally have a real friendship and relationship with Cooper. So they spent the next four hours just wandering around the fashion mall trying on clothes and talking. By the end of it Blaine did buy a thousand dollars worth of clothes and so did Cooper. They were having so much fun they didn't want to stop, but they had to get back to the house so their parents could have time with Cooper and Allison before they had to leave after dinner. So they loaded the car up and headed back home. Blaine was hoping that this week would go a lot better than last week. He also had a party to look forward to on Saturday. Blaine was feeling good about this week and he was looking forward to the party even though he would be saying goodbye to Kurt. All Blaine could do was hope for the best and hope that this would help their relationship and not diminish what was left of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warnings: small bit of violence, swear words and mentions of underage drinking.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 4

It was finally Saturday and Blaine was happy that the week had gone well. He was able to get ahead in almost all of his classes, except for English Literature as the books changed every year. Blaine was at least ahead in his other three classes, so he didn't have to stress as much over it. Him and Kurt had been talking and getting along again and Blaine was relieved for it. Kurt seemed to be really excited and happy to be going to New York and Blaine was doing his best to not be hurt or upset by it. He could understand that Kurt was happy to be leaving Lima, Ohio and going someplace new and exciting. Blaine was looking forward to being in New York City as well next year. Blaine just wished that Kurt wasn't so happy about leaving him behind, but Blaine was trying to not take it personally. Today they were going to have the party and Blaine was looking forward to it. Artie, Sam, Tina, Brittany and Santana were coming along with Finn and Puck. Blaine had rented two ramps one for the front door and one for the backdoor for Artie so he didn't have to worry about the stairs. They had already been delivered and installed this morning. The party wouldn't start till about three so Blaine had time to clean up and get everything ready. They had gotten burgers and chicken burgers along with snacks and drinks at the store yesterday.

It was just after eleven and Blaine was getting dressed to go and pick up Kurt so they could have some time together. He sent a text to Kurt to make sure he was ready, after a minute he got a text back.

**Just doing some last minute things. I will be there with Finn tonight. So excited. See you later!**

Blaine couldn't help, but be hurt by it. Kurt was supposed to be here already so they could spend the next two days together before he left. Now he wasn't going to be here until later this afternoon with everyone else. Blaine had even stayed up late last night finishing an essay so he didn't have to work on it while Kurt was here with him. Now he had nothing to do and he was annoyed at Kurt when he didn't want to be. Blaine didn't even bother to text back he just got up and grabbed his song notebook and went into the piano room. He sat down at the bench and started to work on a new song to help keep his mind busy until it was time for everyone to start being here.

It wasn't until two did someone arrive and Blaine had been so lost in his own world on the piano that he didn't even notice he had someone watching and listening to him.

_Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm..._

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time_

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

_Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name_

_(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride_

_(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all_

_(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)_

Blaine finished playing the cords and he moved to write something down in his book.

"Please don't tell me you are changing something in that song."

Blaine snapped his head up and looked over at the door where the voice came from. He was shocked to see Sebastian standing there leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Blaine asked surprised he didn't notice before.

"Just long enough to hear your song. Your dad let me in. You aren't going to change that right?"

"I don't know. I tend to second guess myself a lot. I'll change something like fifty times only to change it back to the original way I had it." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Is that something you have always done or is that a recent thing?" Sebastian asked calmly, but he was concerned because Blaine had no reason to be worried or insecure about his writing.

"It's a recent thing ya. I never had a problem before. Up until about a year ago I used to write all the time. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and an idea would come to me and I would have to get up and write it. In the past year though I haven't done much writing. Kurt and I would write together, but he didn't like much of what I would write so I didn't write as much as he did." Blaine said with a shrug as he closed his notebook.

"You shouldn't be second guessing yourself B. That song sound amazing. How long have you been writing it for?"

"I started just after eleven this morning. What time is it?" Blaine asked as he grabbed his phone that was sitting down on top of the piano face down.

"It's two, or just after two. You've been writing that for three hours B and it already sounds amazing. I can't write songs that fast. It normally takes me a few days to finish a song. Should I be worried about what inspired that song?"

"Nothing just something that has been on my mind. The guys should be here soon." Blaine said as he got up and put the cover back over the keys.

"Something you want to talk about?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Not really. I should make sure everything is ready for when people get here." Blaine said as he headed towards the door.

Sebastian didn't move away from the door frame. He looked Blaine up and down and he instantly noticed the difference in Blaine's clothing. He was wearing form fitting black jeans with a few style rips in them. He was wearing a silver studded belt, his black converse shoes and a red t-shirt with a black dragon on it. He looked really good and Sebastian knew that they were new clothes.

"What?" Blaine asked slightly unsure of what Sebastian was looking at him like that.

"You look really good. Those are new clothes." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Oh ya, last Sunday Coop and me went to the mall just to look around. I wasn't going to get anything, but I liked a few things that I saw. Coop bought clothes too. I also got a new suit for benefits."

"Don't suppose you'll let me see the new clothes."

"Why do you want to see them?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I'm curious." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You can see them when I wear them. Now move out of the way so I can finish getting things ready." Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian gave Blaine a smile and he moved out of the way so Blaine could walk through. Sebastian followed behind Blaine down the hallway to his bedroom so he could put his notebook away where it goes. Sebastian walked into Blaine's room with him and he looked around as Blaine put his notebook away in the side drawer by his bed.

"So this is your room. Who did the artwork on the wall?"

Blaine's room on the one wall held a mural with a set of stairs with a waterfall behind it. The water ran down the stairs and it blended into a beautiful sunset.

"Oh I did it. About four years ago now. It took me two months to paint it in the summer. Do you like it?" Blaine said as he looked at the mural.

"Blaine it's beautiful. I didn't know you could paint and draw. Those stairs look like you could actually go up them. This is beautiful."

"Thanks. Kurt didn't really get it. He said it didn't make any sense even after I explained it to him. But I did it when I was fourteen and it made sense to me at the time."

"What's not to get? There's clearly two meanings behind it. The first is that beauty is everywhere, all around us. The sunset is perfect for that because it happens every single day all around the world and all at different times. The sun is never not shining somewhere in the world. The second is that there are different ways you can reach the top. That's made clear by the waterfall with the stairs and having the water slowly going down it. You can go up fast or slow, walk or swim. It doesn't matter because eventually you will make it to the top, to your goal. It's beautiful B." Sebastian said as he stared at the wall.

"That's exactly it." Blaine said with a smile.

"What brought it on?" Sebastian asked as he turned his head to look at Blaine.

"I was going through some stuff. I had been drawing and painting since I was little. I asked my parents if I could paint my one wall and they were fine with it. I don't think they expected this. I did it over the summer when I was fourteen. I know it sounds silly, but at the time I really needed something beautiful to look at. Something that would remind me that there was beauty in the world and that beauty can be strengthening and inspiring."

"That doesn't sound silly at all B. I get that. Trust me I get it more than you think I do. It's really awesome. Can I take a picture?"

"Ya go for it."

Sebastian took out his cell phone and took a couple of shots of the mural before he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Come on you can help me get the snacks out." Blaine said with a smile.

They headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Blaine opened the fridge and saw that there was a bowl of pasta salad in the fridge that he didn't make.

"I made pasta salad to go with dinner." Sebastian said with a chuckle as he saw the confusion on Blaine's face.

"You can cook?" Blaine asked as he took out some drinks to put out in the metal ice bucket that they always use out back.

"I can, but I wouldn't count cooking pasta and cutting up veggies as cooking. I can cook though and I lived in Paris for two years so I can cook all different fancy kinds of food." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I can cook fancy foods with a cook book if I haven't made it before. I like cooking and I even like baking." Blaine said as he took a cake container from the fridge and he put it down on the island counter top as he opened the lid to show Sebastian.

"Oh wow that looks good. What kind is that?"

"It is cheesecake with a brownie crust bottom with dark chocolate drizzled on top with strawberries. I made it this morning after the ramps were delivered at seven this morning by the way."

"It looks so fucking good. And that is wicked early for a company to be delivering ramps."

"Ya, but Artie won't have to worry about the stairs so it's worth it. Plus I got to bake this." Blaine said as he covered it back up and put it back into the fridge for later.

Blaine got the chips out and Sebastian grabbed some large bowls to pour the chips into. Blaine got out a platter of veggies and fruit with different dips for them. They then took them out back and placed them down on the bar top island that was outside. They then grabbed the ice from the freezer and started to fill the large metal bin with the ice before they went back into the kitchen to get the drinks and put them in.

"Do you think everyone will drink tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. I'm not worried about the Warblers, but Puck can get a little wild and get everyone drinking. I hope nothing horrible happens though and it doesn't turn into a drunkfest. I don't want my parents getting upset with too much drinking going on. We are all like seventeen to nineteen so not old enough to actually drink."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I don't even know if the guys are bringing anything with them. They are a little worried about Karofsky coming though." Sebastian said as they sat down outside on one of the couches.

"I am too, to be honest. I'm not sure how well it will go over at all. I just want to have fun tonight."

"If it becomes a problem we can make him leave. I thought Kurt would have been here by now."

"Ya me too. I was supposed to pick him up around eleven, but he texted me and said he had some things he needed to do before so he'll be coming with Finn and Puck I guess."

"He leaves Monday. Are you going to take him to the train?"

"Ya I'll be there. I won't be in school Monday, but I'll be there for practice. We really need to work on the concert. It's in three Saturdays now."

"I know. We need to get an order down and songs picked. We also then have your birthday two weeks after." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Yes and that makes me nervous as hell."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get drunk. I don't like crazy I just want something normal and simple."

"I promise we will just have a party and some good food. Nothing crazy and I won't let you get drunk." Sebastian said.

"Please keep it simple."

"I promise I will make sure it is simple."

"What are we keeping simple?" Jeff asked as he walked out the back door and had heard Sebastian.

Sebastian and Blaine looked over to see the guys all coming out into the backyard.

"What did you guys all pile into one car?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"No. But Derek, Mitch and Hunter haven't been here before so we figured we would all come together at the same time." Nick explained.

"What are we keeping simple?" Jeff asked again as he sat down in one of the chairs while the guys all sat on the other chairs and couches that were in the backyard after they put their drinks in the bar fridge.

"My birthday." Blaine answered.

"It's coming up in five weeks. Any plans yet?" Thad asked with a smile.

"Ya simple." Blaine said again.

"It's gonna be at my place and I promised it would be simple." Sebastian said.

"We won't do anything crazy or let anyone do anything crazy." Jeff reassured Blaine.

"Blaine your house is amazing. This place is awesome back here." Derek said as he looked around the backyard.

"You should see it at night, the pool lights up." Dave said with a smile.

"That's awesome." Mitch said.

"And it's heated." Trent added.

"Even better." Derek said.

Blaine's phone buzzed and he looked at the text from Sam.

"Sam is almost here with Brittany, Santana, Tina and Artie. They should be here shortly."

"They are from McKinley?" Mitch asked.

"Ya they are. And they are cool. Santana is the female version of Sebastian." Blaine said with a smile.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"She really is. If we both weren't gay she would be my soulmate." Sebastian said.

"Is she just gay? I thought she was bi?" Nick asked confused.

"She's been with guys before, but she's just not into them. I would place her in the gay category. Brittany is bi and no one is allowed to make fun of her." Blaine said in a serious voice.

"Why would we?" Hunter asked.

"Because she is not the brightest bulb in the bunch. She's very sweet and kind and amazing. She's just not book smart. And she still believes in Santa and the Easter Bunny." Blaine said.

"Wait seriously?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Yes. She's different, but amazing and a great person so no one gets to make comments or fun of her." Blaine said in a serious voice.

"We won't." Hunter said.

"Who else is coming?" Beat asked.

"Finn and Puck are coming along with Kurt and Karofsky may be here." Blaine said.

"Isn't that the guy that took that picture of you two?" Mitch asked.

"Yes it is." Sebastian said clearly not happy about it.

"Why is Karofsky coming?" Jeff asked shocked that Blaine would invite him.

"Kurt asked last weekend if he could invite Karofsky and it seemed like a good chance to get Karofsky to mellow out. Show him that Sebastian and I are not doing anything wrong. I don't even know if he is going to come or not." Blaine said.

"Hopefully he doesn't want to start anything." Thad said.

"I don't think he will. Assuming he even comes. I don't want any drama or problems tonight. I already told the other guys the same thing." Blaine said.

"You won't get any from us." Sebastian said on everyone's behalf.

"Is there anything we can do to help get things ready?" Jeff asked.

"No everything is good for now. Later we can start up the BBQ and get the burgers on." Blaine said.

"Later I already have some names written down for that hat game." Trent said with a smile.

"What hat game?" Derek asked.

"We'll tell you later. It's a Warbler thing. I found out when I joined. It's fun and funny as hell sometimes." Sebastian said.

"We usually play it after dinner when everyone is done swimming and dried off. That and drinking usually helps sometimes." Dave said.

"Yes but you know the rule, no drinking and driving. My parents would freak if they found out." Blaine said.

"So they are cool with us drinking?" Mitch asked a little shocked.

"My parents aren't idiots they know that we drink at parties. They just have two simple rules, no drugs and no drinking and driving. Even if you have just one beer they won't let you drive. So either you find a ride with someone who hasn't been drinking or you crash here." Blaine said.

"That's cool. A lot of parents would be freaking out if they had teenagers over drinking. I don't drink so I'm totally cool with being DD for anyone." Derek said.

"I'm also not drinking so I can drive." Trent said.

"I'm drinking that's why I came with Trent." Thad said with a smile.

"Hey Blaine man, this place is awesome." Sam said as he came into the backyard with Tina, Brittany, Santana and Artie behind him.

Blaine stood up and went over to them as he spoke.

"Hey guys I'm so glad you could make it."

"Oh Blaine I've missed you." Tina said as she gave Blaine a big hug.

Blaine hugged her back as he spoke. "I've missed you too."

Tina moved back and Brittany gave Blaine a hug as well.

"Hello Brittany."

"Blaine Warbler. You haven't been to school." Brittany said as she moved back.

"I know I go to Dalton now. Didn't Sam tell you?" Blaine asked confused as he looked over at Sam.

"I told you Blaine was going to Dalton again remember Brit." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh I thought you meant another country. So you're really not coming back?"

"I'm not, but I'll always be there for you. Hey Artie man." Blaine said as he and Artie slapped hands.

"Blaine my man, appreciate the ramps." Artie said with a smile.

"No problem. Hello Satan." Blaine said with a smile to Santana.

"Hello Hobbit. How's life in the big people world?" Santana said with a smile.

"Good. How's Hell been? Are the minions planning mutiny yet?" Blaine asked with a smile right back.

"Not if they know what's good for them. I suppose you want a hug too eh?"

"I live for your hugs." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well ya you're not an idiot." Santana said as she went over to Blaine and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on let's go sit down." Blaine said once he moved back from Santana.

They all headed over to where the group was and Blaine spoke as they came over to them.

"So you guys know almost everyone. This is Hunter, Derek and Mitch they are new this year. Guys this is Sam, Artie, Tina, Brittany and Santana." Blaine said as he sat back down and everyone else took a seat.

"This is a lot of Warblers." Brittany said.

"There are a lot of us, but Finn and Puck will be here shortly same as Kurt." Blaine said.

"I thought Lady Hummel would be here by now." Santana said.

"Ya he had a few things he needed to finish before he left on Monday." Blaine said.

"So he really is spreading his little gay wings and flying to crash and burn in the big bad city of New York with Berrylicious. That should be fun." Santana said.

"Do me a favor when you talk to him about it, try and sound supportive maybe." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm happy for him. I think he's an idiot for going without a single plan but I think he's an idiot for only applying to one school out of an entire country so. I'm surprised you gave him the idea to go though."

"He wasn't happy here so why not encourage him to go and be happy. He'll be there with Rachel and he can find a job and apply to NYADA for the winter semester. If he had gotten in he would have been gone anyways. It's not a big deal." Blaine said.

"Still that sucks for you though man." Sam said.

"It's fine we can make it work. Besides time away might not be a bad thing." Blaine said.

"It could also be horrible. Having the time apart could make temptations grow that weren't there to begin with. Long distance relationships are horrible and lonely and they always end in tragedy." Tina said.

"Thanks Tina." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying you both have to be prepared for the worst to happen." Tina said.

"But that doesn't mean that it will." Artie said as he gave a look to Tina.

"Brittany, how's school so far?" Sebastian asked with a smile trying to get them away from the topic of Kurt.

"School is hard and teachers are mean." Brittany said sadly.

"Did something happen?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Her English teacher yelled at her yesterday morning." Sam said sympathetically.

"He called me stupid because I refused to read To Kill A Mockingbird. I told him I refused to kill any creature, but especially birds and especially a bird that can mock me. He said if he could give me a detention for being stupid I would never leave. He was really mean and everyone laughed." Brittany said sadly.

"Brit, sweetie did you tell anyone?" Blaine asked upset.

"I told Mr. Schue. He said he would take care of it. Santana rented me the movie and she assured me it had nothing to do with killing birds."

"It doesn't. It's about a family and their next door neighbor. I've read the book. If you need any help just let me know you know I'll always help you." Blaine said.

"Don't listen to that jerk of a teacher either. You're not stupid. Everyone learns at a different speed and he doesn't have any right to call you that." Jeff said angry that a teacher would call another student stupid.

"Maybe I should just drop out. I'm good at dancing I could be a stripper and make lots of money." Brittany said with a shrug.

"Sweetie I told you, you are too good to be a stripper." Santana said gently.

"She's right. You got too much of a good heart to be a stripper. You just have to push through this year and then you will have graduated and then the whole world opens up to you. If you need help with your homework you got a bunch of people right here that would be happy to help you out." Sebastian said.

"Ya don't drop out. Stick with it and prove them all wrong." Jeff said.

"Do you think I can do it?" Brittany asked Blaine.

"I know you can do it. You are going to graduate this year. You are going to stand up on that stage next to Tina, Artie and Sam with your future ahead of you. I promise you, you will graduate this year."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany asked as she held up her pinkie.

Blaine locked their pinkies together as he spoke. "Pinkie promise."

"Ok I'll try." Brittany said.

The back door opened and they all looked to see who it would be. Finn and Puck came out into the back yard and Puck whistled as he saw it.

"Damn Blaine this is one hell of a house."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a smile.

Finn and Puck came over to the group and Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't with them.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I thought he would be here with you. He left at like nine this morning all dressed up and excited." Finn said as he sat down in an empty chair while Puck sat down on the arm of the couch next to Santana.

"No he texted me at eleven saying he had a few things he had to take care of first. I assumed he would be coming with you." Blaine said as he took out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Naw sorry." Finn said.

Blaine sent Kurt a quick text.

**Hey where are you? Finn said you left this morning I thought you would be coming with him.**

"I brought some whiskey with me it's in the car. I hope that's cool." Puck said.

"Ya it's fine as long as you don't drive." Blaine said.

"I'm DD. I have to work tomorrow morning." Finn said.

"Where do you work?" Nick asked.

"I work at Burt's garage fixing the cars." Finn answered.

"Do you enjoy it?" Nick asked.

"Ya it's easy work and it's good money." Finn said.

"Who are you three?" Puck asked Derek, Mitch and Hunter.

"Oh sorry, that's Derek, Mitch and Hunter they are the new additions this year. This is Finn, Kurt's brother and Puck." Blaine said.

"Hey." Finn said.

"Sup." Puck said.

"Does Burt have a good garage? Do you do everything?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya it's pretty big and he does it all. We've been working on restoring a car for a client. An old 65 mustang. It's pretty cool." Finn said.

"That's awesome that you get to restore cars too." Thad said.

"It's good for business, because not a lot of companies around here can do that." Trent said.

"Ya Burt is really smart. It's nice being able to work there so I can figure out what I want to do." Finn said.

"Not going out to New York with Berry and Lady Hummel?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. Rachel would love for me to move out there with her and Kurt, but I don't know what I would do. I can't be in NYADA, all that dancing isn't for me. And I don't really want to perform forever. I just need time to figure it out and working at the garage helps me not stress over it."

"That makes sense. I have no idea what I want to do when I graduate. Thinking about it freaks me out. You have to pick something that you want to do for the rest of your life. It's a huge choice and what if you make the wrong one? There's nothing wrong with taking some time to figure it out." Derek said.

"It's definitely scary. I'm still not a hundred percent sure either." Jeff said.

"It's crazy because with our parents they didn't have to know at such a young age. They could figure it out at twenty something and it wasn't that big of a deal. Now though, you get into Freshmen year at High School and the guidance councillors ask you what you want to do for the rest of your life. Like you know at thirteen. Then it surprises everyone when the eighteen year olds don't have a clue what they want to do or they do and they don't have the courses they need for it." Blaine said.

"It's a lot of pressure to put onto someone that is barely a teenager." Artie said.

"Half of last year's graduating class came back for a victory lap to try and up their grades or take courses they needed for the college program." Tina said.

"That extra year can really help though. It gives you time to just figure things out and get your grades up if you need it." Dave said.

The back door opened and Blaine's parents came out. They walked over to the group and gave them all smiles.

"Hey mom, dad." Blaine said.

"Hello everyone. Blaine something has come up and your father and I need to leave." Mrs. Anderson started.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked with worry.

"Everything is fine. Remember that deal in Paris? Well some things have come up and we need to go down there and finalize everything, but the buyer wants it done ASAP because he is thinking about another school. So we need to go down there and finalize everything before we lose the buyer and all of the work will be for nothing. We have packed up and we are heading out. We will be gone for about a week." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Ok you scared me for a second there." Blaine said with relief.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I should have started that conversation off differently." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Now this goes for all of you. We have never let a party go on in this house when we were not here. I want to make this very clear. We are trusting you to be responsible and be adults. There are simple rules, you don't trash the house, you don't do drugs and you don't even sip and drive. If we find out anyone has broken any of those rules; it will be the last party you have in this house for a very long time. Do I make myself clear to all of you?" Mr. Anderson said in a stern voice.

"Yes Dad." Blaine said.

They all gave a nod of agreement and Mr. Anderson continued.

"Good. Be safe and if you do not have a ride home you are more than welcome to stay here. Now Blaine, we will be gone for a week. We were supposed to be working on the benefit concert, but we won't be able to while in Paris. Would you mind taking that on for us?"

"Ya sure I can. I just need to know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"We were in charge of doing the venue. It has to be on Dalton property, but we don't have anything figured out yet. There needs to be tables, chairs, a stage, everything has to be figured out and priced out in a detailed list and submitted to the Board by the end of the week for approval so we can continue on to the next stage. Do you think you will be able to handle that with your school work?" Mr. Anderson said.

"I can handle it. I'm ahead in my classes so I'll be able to figure that out for you." Blaine answered.

"I'll help out as well." Sebastian said.

"Ya I can too." Hunter added.

"Ok if you are sure you can handle it with your school work." Mrs. Anderson said.

"We'll be fine. We can figure it out and get it ready for the end of the week." Blaine said.

"Thank-you. We need to get going to the airport. Call if you need us and we will be back by next Saturday." Mr. Anderson said.

"Okay have fun." Blaine said with a smile.

"We love you." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Love you guys too. Be safe."

"You to." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Have fun everyone." Mr. Anderson said with a wave to the group and they all said goodbye.

Blaine's parents headed inside to grab their bags and head off for the airport.

"Guess we have some work to do this week." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ya, but it's good to get the practise in." Blaine said.

"Can we go swimming now?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Absolutely. Do you have your suit?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Do you really think we would come to a pool party and not have a swim suit? Really Hobbit you should know better than that." Santana said with a smile as she stood up and pulled her shirt off to reveal her red bikini top.

They all got up to remove their clothes as they had their suits on underneath, except for Blaine. Sebastian took his shirt off while Santana went into the house with a smile on her face. She came out before Sebastian was able to get into the pool and she called out with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Nick at Night come here for a sec."

Sebastian walked over to where Santana was and everyone was watching to see what would happen.

"What can I do for you?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Santana skeptically.

"So the Hobbit seems to have forgiven you for almost blinding him with that Slushy." Santana started.

"Yes he has. We've talked about it and it's in the past and behind us." Sebastian said calmly.

"Well that's all good for you two, but we still have one piece of unfinished business between us before I forgive you for throwing that Slushy up in my grill."

"I'm sorry I threw a Slushy at you. It was mean and wrong and I shouldn't have done it." Sebastian said with sincerity in his voice.

"Oh I'm not fishing for apologies, that's not how we do it up in Lima Heights."

"And how do you do it in the Heights?" Sebastian asked knowing he was going to regret it.

"Just like this." Santana said with a devious smile as she quickly brought her hand from behind her back and threw the Slushy at Sebastian.

It hit him right on his mouth and his chest and he couldn't help, but be shocked by it. Santana was standing there smiling from ear to ear and everyone else was shocked. They didn't know what to do or to say. They let out a breath when Sebastian chuckled.

"That is really cold." Sebastian said as he looked down at the red mess on him.

"Now we are even." Santana said as he handed Sebastian a towel from the bar top.

"So we're good now?" Sebastian asked as he took the towel from her.

"Ya we're good. All is forgiven evil Warbler. Now let's party." Santana said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Blaine said as he headed inside to go up to his room to get changed into his bathing suit.

Everyone else got out of their clothes and started to head into the pool. It was nice and warm as it was heated so they didn't have to worry about it being cold. Once Blaine was changed he came back down the stairs with his cell phone still in hand. He didn't get a text or a call yet from Kurt and he couldn't help, but wonder where he was and what was taking him so long. Blaine put his cell phone down on the couch and he saw that Jeff had gotten Brittany alone in one area and was talking to her. Blaine saw Santana watching them with concern in her eyes. Blaine walked over to where Santana was in the shallow end of the pool once he got in. He leaned back against the wall beside Santana as he spoke.

"He's a good guy you know."

"I actually highly doubt that any of the Warblers are bad guys. Plus he already stood up for her when she was talking about that asshole of a teacher."

"I've known Jeff since we were six. He hates bullies or when someone tries and hurts someone else for no reason. I told him about Brittany a couple of weeks ago. He asked me if I knew any girls that were sweet and down to earth. Brittany was the first girl I thought of."

"She is down to earth and amazing. You trust him?"

"With my life. Are you okay if she started dating again, male or female?"

"You know I wasn't sure how I would feel, but seeing her over there smiling with Blondie. It doesn't hurt. I'll always love her, she'll always be my best friend and maybe one day in the future when we are both ready we'll be together again. If not, that's okay as long as she is happy."

"What about you though?"

"I got bi-curious college girls to keep me happy and entertained." Santana said with a smile.

"You'll find someone you want to love one day Santana I'm sure you will. How's school going?"

"It's different. I never thought I would miss McKinley and everyone. I'll tough it out for the next year and see where Brit ends up. I want to stay close to her so she knows I'm always there for her. If she goes to New York or L.A then I'll go with her and just transfer schools."

"I don't know what her plans are after graduating. I don't think she actually expects to graduate this year. We'll get her through it and then she can figure the rest out. She'll probably be happy to go wherever you are."

"A year is a long time still. We'll see what happens. What's the deal with you telling Lady Lips to go to New York?"

"He wasn't happy here so I told him to go to New York and be with Rachel. Well I didn't tell him as suggested it. I thought it would take him a couple of months first, but he was able to get it done within a week. He's not happy here, hopefully he will be in New York with Rachel and he can try again for NYADA in December."

"When are you going to realise that you are better than him?"

"I love him Santana and I don't think I'm better than him. We're just going through a rough patch it happens."

"Then where is he? He leaves Monday and yet he's not here. You can't bullshit me and tell me that it doesn't hurt or bother you that you don't have your boyfriend here."

"Ya it bothers me. I don't know where he is and he's not answering his texts right now. I'm sure he just had to do a few things and he will be here."

"According to Brit who heard it from Tina that Kurt seems to believe you are cheating on him with the Disney Villain."

"I'm not cheating on Kurt. Sebastian and me are just friends that's all. We don't even flirt with each other and he doesn't flirt with me. He's been really nice to me and he's even been nice to Kurt when he doesn't even like him. Nothing is going on between us at all."

"Hey you say nothing is going on then I believe you. I'm just saying that Kurt has been bitching about it and Finn is all on guard over it. Something about a pool table."

"He was teaching me how to play pool and Karofsky took a picture of us. He sent it to Kurt and Kurt got the wrong impression. Nothing is happening. Kurt is the one that has been flirt texting with this guy Chandler again. I caught him last week. They were even spending the whole night talking on the phone with each other. He was the one cheating again, but if you ask him only physical contact counts as cheating." Blaine said with hurt in his voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Wasn't that the whole drama at the end of the year that he was cheating on you?"

"How did you hear that?"

"I overheard Berry and Lady Lips talking about it. He did it again even though he knew how upset you were the last time? Seriously?" Santana asked shocked.

"He did. This is the first week that we haven't been fighting with each other. He said I was lying when I told him at the end of the school year that I was going back to Dalton and then he got even more upset when he found out my parents were rich. We've been fighting for weeks and then when I suggested that he goes to New York we got better."

"Ok that is bullshit, even I knew you were coming back here, there is no way he didn't know. As for your parents fuck him. It's none of his business what your parents make. He is turning into more of a diva than he's ever been. I swear now that he isn't worried about getting beat up his true colors are coming through. Why do you put up with his shit?"

"I love him and we're just going through a rough patch. Some distance might not be a bad thing. I am worried though, because Chandler lives in New York City. If they are flirt texting what are they going to do when they are in the same town?"

"You need to be careful with your heart, because that boy will stomp all over it one day. You need to live your life for you, even if that means Kurt isn't in it. And I'll always keep my ears open for any gossip that comes my way."

"I know you will. I trust him, but at the same time I don't trust him. And I don't like that he isn't here right now when he said he would be. Hopefully he comes soon."

"Well if not we better have some fun. We're only young once let's enjoy it and if he decides to grace us with his presence then so be it." Santana said with a smile.

"You are right, today is supposed to be fun so let's go have some." Blaine said with a smile back.

They spent the next couple of hours just playing in the pool with everyone. When it was five o'clock Blaine got out of the pool and decided to dry off so he could get the BBQ warmed up for everyone. Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Sam, Brittany and Santana got out to get dried off as well. Once Blaine had the BBQ started he headed up the stairs to get dressed. Kurt still had yet to show up and Blaine was getting worried. He hadn't texted him either and he didn't know what that would mean. He was hoping everything would be okay. Sebastian and the guys that got out of the pool headed into the pool house to get changed while the girls decided to sun tan themselves dry.

"So what's the deal with you and Blaine Sebastian?" Sam asked as they got dried off and dressed.

"There is no deal. We're just friends." Sebastian said back.

"Hey I'm not saying anything is, but Kurt seems to believe something is. I know Blaine, he isn't a cheater but I didn't know if maybe you were hitting on him or something." Sam said calmly.

"Nothing is going on between us and I don't hit on Blaine or flirt with Blaine. Kurt is the one with the problem." Sebastian said calmly.

"I'm really getting sick of Kurt and his mouth. He's the one flirt texting some guy on Blaine and then he turns it around to make it seem like Blaine is at fault." Nick said with anger.

"Wait what?" Sam asked.

"What Kurt left that part out? He's been flirt texting this guy apparently he did it before. He came into Dalton right in the middle of our practise and started yelling at Blaine out in the hallway. Kept calling Blaine a cheater and how he doesn't want him in Dalton and he should be back at McKinley. Kurt kept denying that what he was doing was cheating even though it was." Jeff said with anger.

"I didn't know any of that. I knew back before Kurt graduated that they were having problems about some kind of texting thing. I guess that was it. I didn't know he was doing it again. I can't imagine why he would. Blaine was torn apart by it." Sam said.

"Well apparently it didn't matter to Hummel. Look Sam, nothing is going on between us. I was an asshole last year I acknowledge that fully. I'm trying not to be anymore. Blaine and I talked it all out about last year and we are moving on from it. I'm not hitting on Blaine, I'm not scheming to try and take Blaine away from Hummel no matter what Hummel thinks. Blaine and I are just friends." Sebastian said.

"So you aren't attracted to him?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am. He's talented, intelligent, caring, down to earth and sexy as hell. What isn't there to be attracted too? That doesn't mean I'm going to jeopardise our new friendship over it. He's with Hummel and I respect that even if I think Hummel is nowhere near good enough for him." Sebastian simply said.

"He is pretty awesome. If I were into guys I would be attracted to him too. And you're right Kurt doesn't deserve him, but Blaine is my friend and Kurt is his boyfriend so I deal with it. I don't understand where the hell he is right now. He should be here." Sam said.

"Where the fuck is he? I thought Blaine said he was going to be here at like eleven." Nick said with annoyance.

"I don't know where he is and I don't think Blaine knows either. Regardless he seems to be trying to have a good time so." Sebastian said.

"Well you're alright in my book Sebastian and if Blaine can forgive you then so can I. We all make mistakes. Just keep an eye out for Finn he's protective of Kurt and he doesn't know what Kurt has been doing. I'll be filling him in on that one." Sam said.

They finished getting dressed and they headed out of the pool house.

"Sam, I got something in my car for you. Come out with me for a sec." Sebastian said.

"Ya sure."

They both headed through the house and out to the front door. Sebastian led Sam over to his car and Sebastian opened the driver's side door and pulled out some forms, a broacher and a pamphlet as he spoke.

"Last Saturday Blaine was talking about your little brother, Stevie. My dad and my step-mom were there and they heard the story. Blaine also told me how he wants to start up a scholarship program for Dalton and we're gonna work on it together this year. My parents are on a Board of an after school program for gifted children under the age of thirteen. They have donors that put money into the program. The children are picked up from school and they go to the facility, they then can either be picked up at five thirty or they can be dropped off at their home. It's three days a week and on Saturdays for six hours. They do a lot of really cool stuff. They go to museums, and art shows. They learn how to grow with their intelligence and how to interact with other people like them. It's really great. It is expensive, but my parents were able to get a full scholarship for Stevie if your parents decide to let him go. It would be completely paid for by a donor." Sebastian explained as he handed Sam the papers.

"Are you serious right now?" Sam asked shocked.

"Completely. Your little brother's story moved my parents and they are hoping he will join in the program. It's a really great program. They go on trips that would be paid for as well. They also go to a National Science Fair at the end of the school year. They have won the competition for five years in a row now. They are going to start to build a rocket ship for this year's entry. It's a five day event and the kids all get to go to the city they are holding it in. They always need chaperones so your parents or you could go with them if you wanted to. It's a really great opportunity there are even summer camps for kids."

"This is amazing Sebastian thank-you. You have no idea how happy my parents are going to be. They really feel like they are failing him, because they can't do anything for him. You have no idea how much this means to them." Sam said honestly.

"Kids like Stevie is why my parents got involved in the program to begin with. They are more than happy to help Stevie out and have him in the program. Your parents just need to fill out the forms and you can give them back to me and I can hand them over to my parents. Once my parents have the forms he can start right away. It's on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. All of the info is in the broacher and pamphlet."

"Thanks man. I'll give these to my parents tonight and then I'll have the forms for you on Monday. What's your number?"

Sebastian gave Sam his number once Sam had pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks this will mean the world to my parents and Stevie will really enjoy it. He's still bored as hell in school. Maybe this will give him something to look forward to."

"I hope it helps. Like I said it's a great program and the kids all seem to really love it. He'll get to make some new friends that know how it feels."

"This is great Sebastian. You really aren't the asshole we all thought you were." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm trying not to let past experiences affect me anymore. It helps having Blaine around, he just makes you want to be a better person."

"He really does. You know Blaine and I didn't really get off to a good start last year either. We almost fought. We actually pushed each other a couple of times one day. That was before I knew he could box." Sam said with a smile,

"Ya I've been told you don't want to be fighting him. I'm surprised that you two were about to fight. You guys seem really good now."

"Ya we are. We made up by the end of the day. He was just sick of Finn giving him shit all the time because he was jealous of Blaine's talent in the beginning. I was having a hard time because I had been a stripper to provide for my family at a club that ignored my fake I.D. We were able to work through it and I know what it's like to have a tough go in life. Being around Blaine makes you feel more positive. He's a really great guy."

"He is. Hopefully Hummel is done hurting him and they go back to being happy again. He doesn't deserve to be played around like this."

"He doesn't. I don't know what is going on with Kurt recently. He's been different in the last year. I don't like the change very much, but like I said I like Blaine and Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend so I have to put up with him until they break up. Plus I lived with Kurt and his family for part of a year last year so."

"Why did you live with them?"

"My parents were still out of state. They were able to get a transfer for the start of the new semester last year. So I have to be nice to Kurt. I don't want to disrespect Burt or Carole."

"That makes sense. We should head back in. Blaine is going to start cooking and I could use something to drink." Sebastian said as he pushed off his car and they both headed back inside.

"Do you drink?" Sam asked.

"I have in the past, but I'm not going to tonight. I said I would drive. You?"

"I might, I don't know depends if Puck gets me going. The girls will and Artie usually will. I might just stay sober tonight so I can drive everyone back. Finn isn't going to drink either so between us we could get everyone back home safe." Sam said as they entered the house and headed back to the kitchen.

Blaine was in the kitchen back in what he was wearing before he changed into his swim suit. He grabbed the burgers that he made in the fridge out and the chicken burgers.

"Need any help B?" Sebastian asked.

"You can tell me if you want beef or chicken."

"Can I do one of each?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Ya sure. I am too. What about you Sam?"

"Two beef for me." Sam answered.

Blaine grabbed the one tray and Sebastian grabbed the other and they all headed outside and over to the BBQ. They were just getting them on when Kurt came out into the backyard with Karofsky laughing behind him. Everyone looked over at the new sound and they saw both Kurt and Karofsky laughing at something. Santana who was sitting next to Puck was the first one to talk.

"So you finally decided to show up eh? What took you so long Lady Lips?"

"I was busy taking care of a few things. Not that it's any of your business." Kurt said with a slight attitude.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sebastian asked.

"Starving we had an early lunch. What are you making?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Burgers, do you want beef or chicken?" Blaine asked.

"Chicken for me. What about you Dave?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I'll do chicken too." Karofsky answered.

Blaine just gave a nod and he put on the extra burgers. Once they were all on he closed the lid and went over to the bar.

"Kurt do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked.

"What do you have?" Kurt asked as he came around to join Blaine behind the bar.

"Water, pop and beer." Blaine answered as he grabbed a Pepsi for himself.

"I'll do a water. What about you Dave do you want a drink?" Kurt asked.

"Water is good for me thanks." Karofsky answered.

Kurt grabbed a water for him and Karofsky and they both headed over to where everyone was sitting. Others were still in the pool, but their eyes were on Kurt and Karofsky. It was no secret that the Warblers didn't like either very much right now so they were going to keep an eye out on them.

"So you guys had lunch together?" Blaine asked as he came over closer, but he didn't sit down. Sebastian and Sam came over as well, but they did sit down.

"Ya I picked Kurt up this morning so we could hang out before he leaves for New York on Monday. I still can't believe you are leaving." Karofsky said.

"I know, but I will be back to visit and you can always come out to New York for school." Kurt said with a smile.

"I'm definitely going to look into schools in New York. I am not ready for this friendship to turn into a long distance one." Karofsky said with a smile.

"So what did you guys do today then?" Santana asked.

"Dave was so sweet he took me out on a picnic for lunch at his favorite spot and then we just hung out talking and we lost track of time. I have no idea where the time went." Kurt said with a smile.

"I know it went by so fast. I could swear it had only been an hour." Karofsky said.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and he looked him up and down.

"Those are new." Kurt said as he pointed to Blaine's clothes.

"Ya I got them last Sunday with Coop." Blaine said.

"I thought we were going to go together. Why did you go without me?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"I didn't plan on going. When I got back from dropping you off Coop wanted to go and hang out. I didn't plan on buying any clothes but I saw a few things that I liked so I bought some. Coop bought clothes too. It was just me and Coop hanging out. It's not a big deal." Blaine said calmly.

"No but we were going to go together." Kurt said annoyed back.

"I like them. He looks hot." Santana said with a smile.

"They look okay." Kurt said with a shrug.

"So what time do you leave Monday Kurt?" Jeff asked already counting down the hours that Kurt would be leaving for New York.

"I leave at eleven and I'll be in New York at five their time. So excited I can't wait to see the loft that Rachel got for us. I've seen pictures of it and it is a total blank canvas for us to do whatever we want with." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"B maybe when you go down to visit you could paint a mural on their wall." Sebastian said.

"You can paint?" Finn asked surprised.

"You haven't seen the mural in his room? He's been painting since he was like four. He's amazing at it." Jeff said with a huge smile.

"Really? I didn't know that." Tina said as she got out of the pool and came over to dry off.

"Here I took a picture of it earlier today." Sebastian said as he pulled up the photo on his phone and showed Tina. Sam, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Puck all looked at it as they hadn't seen Blaine's room yet.

"Dude, that's awesome." Finn said with a smile.

"It's even better in person." Sebastian said.

"It's so beautiful." Tina said amazed as she looked at Blaine.

"When did you paint it?" Puck asked.

"When I was fourteen." Blaine answered.

"Seriously? That's amazing. And the meaning is right on." Artie said as Tina handed the phone back over to Sebastian.

"That's what I told him." Sebastian said.

"Thanks guys." Blaine said.

"I'm not one for art." Karofsky said.

"Me either. I prefer fashion and design so I want a room to match the fabrics and the décor in the room." Kurt said.

"I completely agree. It drives me crazy when you go into a room and nothing matches and it's just a mess." Karofsky said with a smile.

"Oh God like the dorm rooms at Dalton. Seriously lacking any style or individuality." Kurt said.

Blaine went over to the BBQ to check on the food.

"Oh I know and my roommate seriously needs to be introduced to a thing called deodorant. He smells worse than the locker room."

Kurt and Karofsky both laughed and Puck looked over at Santana with a 'what the fuck' look. Santana just rolled her eyes and watched as Blaine headed inside to get something.

"With Blaine Warbler being back at Dalton does that mean his super powers will come back now?" Brittany asked and it made the laughing stop.

"Blaine doesn't have super powers Brittany." Kurt said in a condescending tone.

"But Santana said that Blaine has slowly been losing his super powers since he's been at McKinley. With him not being there won't that mean he'll get them back?" Brittany asked confused.

"I think he'll get them back Brit. He's back in Dalton and before you know it he will be Blaine Warbler all over again." Santana said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"They're talking about how Blaine changed last year. He wasn't the same person we first met." Artie explained.

"What he became more arrogant?" Karofsky said with a smirk.

The other Warblers that had been hanging out in the pool got out and headed over. They were sick of the conversation already.

"Blaine isn't arrogant. He's the least arrogant person I have ever met." Hunter said.

"Well he used to be, thankfully he got out of that. When I first met Blaine he was the only one that sang. He got all the solos like he was the only person who could actually hold a note. Even Finn had a problem with him when he came to McKinley." Kurt said.

"I was jealous of his talent, I didn't think he was arrogant I was just jealous of him. We got passed that though." Finn said in his defense.

"Blaine has been different than he used to be. He's taken more of a backseat than he ever did in the Warblers." Tina said.

"Come on Lady Hummel even you have to admit that Blaine has been different. He went from being front and center to the background. I mean even at Nationals he didn't even sing except for like two lines. We won, don't get me wrong, but it seemed a little stupid to have someone with Blaine's voice not sing a song." Santana said.

"Mr. Schue wanted to show off the seniors. Blaine wasn't a senior. Besides it's not like Blaine has the best voice in the whole world. Other people are just as talented." Kurt said.

"I actually don't like his voice. You have a great voice. It's rare and unique. You could totally get a record deal." Karofsky said to Kurt.

"B's voice is flawless. Literally flawless. He's beyond talented. He wrote a song from scratch in three hours and it's perfect. Someone with true talent like that should never be in the background." Sebastian said.

"So yes Brittany, Blaine will get his super powers back being back where he belongs." Jeff said with a smile.

"He'll get stronger and stronger every day." Nick added.

"Good, because I miss Blaine Warbler." Brittany said.

"So do we." Thad said.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian said as he headed into the house.

He went into the kitchen to see Blaine getting things ready for the burgers. He watched as Blaine swayed slightly and he brought his right hand up to his forehead. Sebastian went over to him quickly as he spoke.

"Hey you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. I just been getting these dizzy spells recently." Blaine said with a shrug as he looked up and the world stopped spinning.

"What have you eaten today?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"I had breakfast at like seven this morning. I haven't eaten since."

"How often do you get these dizzy spells?" Sebastian asked as he went over to the fridge and pulled out an apple.

"I don't know it started a couple of months ago." Blaine said as Sebastian washed off the apple before he handed it to him.

"You need to eat something. It might be your sugar levels. There's a guy on the team that has to watch his levels or he gets dizzy too. You should get it checked out."

"I'll make an appointment with my doctor on Monday when they are open."

"Sit down for a few minutes and eat the apple see if it helps." Sebastian said as he took over slicing up the tomato.

Blaine sat down and took a bite of the apple.

"What's going on out there?" Blaine asked.

"Not much. I haven't been listening too much of what is being said. If I have to hear Karofsky laughing anymore though I'm gonna punch him in the face. Decided to come in here and see what you were doing."

"I'm hiding." Blaine said honestly.

"I don't blame you. I'd be pissed if I were you."

"I'm not pissed though and I should be, but I'm not. I'm just hurt that he spent the day with Karofsky and not with me like he promised he would be. They went on a picnic together. We were supposed to hang out here and I had this whole idea planned where we could just hang out and relax swim in the pool and have our own lunch before everyone got here. He went and spent the day without even telling me and ignored my texts again. How is that supposed to make me feel? What's worse is he doesn't even seem to be phased by it at all. I don't get it. If I was leaving I would want to spend as much time with my boyfriend as I could. Kurt just seems happy to go without even saying goodbye it seems." Blaine said with hurt.

"Then screw him. Today is supposed to be fun and you were having fun until he showed up. Let's just enjoy tonight and hang out with the guys. Let Hummel do his own thing if that's what he wants. He's an idiot in my opinion for doing it, but screw him if he doesn't want to spend all his time with you before he leaves. Let's just enjoy tonight and our senior year."

"Santana basically said the same thing earlier. It truly is a shame you both are gay." Blaine said with a small smile.

"It really is, especially because we are both super hot." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine finished the apple and he got up to throw the core out.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked.

"Better. I think I just need to watch what I eat more. I'll make an appointment still on Monday and the doctor can take some tests."

"Good you need to make sure you're okay. We don't want you fainting in the middle of a performance."

"That would be horrible."

"It really would be, especially because we would have to keep dancing and singing around you." Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's nice to know the show would still go on." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm sure someone would pick you up." Sebastian said with a smirk as he grabbed the tray of toppings as he and Blaine headed back out.

"It's good to feel loved." Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.

"Love? Who said anything about love? We're just using you for your voice. Duh." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"I figured the truth would come out eventually." Blaine said as he opened the BBQ and moved the food around.

Jeff came over to them before Sebastian had the chance to speak.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

"Sebastian was just telling me how you guys are using me for my voice." Blaine said with a smile and Jeff knew it was just a joke.

"Sebastian, you weren't supposed to tell him that. It was a well-kept secret for years now." Jeff said as he falsely scolded Sebastian.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out."

"Ya well you should be lucky I am still going to feed you animals." Blaine said as he started to remove the beef burgers first and then put the chicken burgers on another plate.

Sebastian placed them down on the bar counter top as Blaine spoke.

"Food is done." Blaine called out.

Everyone got up and slowly made their way over to get their food before they all went back over to the seating area. Once everyone was sitting down Sebastian spoke.

"So B, do you have any ideas for the concert venue?"

"What concert?" Kurt asked.

"For the benefit next month. My parents had to go to Paris for an important meeting that came up. They will be gone all week and they had to come up with a venue and a budget to give to the Board for the benefit next month. They asked me to do it for them and Bas and Hunter offered to help." Blaine explained.

"Who is Bas?" Kurt asked.

"I am." Sebastian answered.

"What's the benefit for?" Artie asked.

"For abused children. It's to help raise awareness among teenagers and to build safe group homes for abused children to spend the night in or longer. Like a safe haven." Blaine explained.

"That's awesome. When is it?" Sm asked.

"It's in three weeks from today." Jeff answered.

"It has to be on Dalton property." Thad said.

"Ya but do we do it inside or outside?" Trent asked.

"Pros and cons to both. Outside would be nice, but it would be more complicated." Dave said.

"There's no guarantee of good weather either." Nick said.

"Ya, but where would we do it inside?" Derek asked.

"Don't you have an auditorium?" Finn asked.

"We do, but there's seating all in it like McKinley's. We need to be able to have tables and chairs for the attendees." Blaine said.

"How many people are expected?" Beat asked.

"My mom said there was roughly a thousand people so far that have RSVP or bought a ticket." Hunter said.

"Holy shit that's a lot of people." Mitch said.

"That's on the small side. We did a benefit concert two years ago and there were five thousand people there for it." Thad said.

"Holy shit." Mitch said amazed.

"You could have tents for outside." Santana suggested.

"Ya but then it becomes a logistic nightmare. We need to have a stage, tables, chairs, instruments will be out there so the cords will be on the ground. Plus it could be raining or too hot outside. I think it needs to be inside." Sebastian said.

"But where in Dalton?" Hunter asked.

"You could do it in the gym." Kurt suggested.

"No the gym won't work with acapella the acoustics are horrible in there." Blaine said.

"We do have the great room that leads off from the lobby. What if we made our own room?" Sebastian suggested.

"Those two rooms together could be big enough to hold a stage and everyone." Jeff said.

"The lobby could work as an entrance if we make it a little fancier. We would have to empty the storage rooms for the coats." Nick said.

"I think it could work though. We can decorate the lobby and the great room to make it work. Some nice white linens would work well with the lights." Blaine said,

"How much of a budget do we have?" Thad asked.

"The budget for the venue and everything that is needed for it, not including food and drinks is a hundred grand. So we would have enough to rent a stage and decorate the area. So we could definitely do it." Blaine said.

"We could add special lights for the concert that will really look great against the white linens." Beat said.

"It has great acoustics too with all of the tiles." Sebastian said.

"You get to put on a concert with a hundred grand as your budget? Seriously?" Tina said shocked.

"A hundred grand is more than enough for it and when it is all over and done with the whole concert will cost just over that. But we will be able to raise hundreds of thousands of dollars for the charity. All of the money going into the event is also considered charity work so it's a tax deduction as well." Blaine said.

"And when you have a school this size any tax deduction helps." Hunter said.

"Well at least you are doing it for the children." Karofsky said sarcastically.

"We are, but Dalton is also a business and you have to think business wise as well otherwise it wouldn't have survived all of these years." Blaine said.

"It's good business. Dalton gets to use that money as a tax deduction at the end of the year and they get to raise money for a charity. It's a win/win." Santana said.

"It is for a really good cause and I'm looking forward to it." Mitch said.

"We have a lot of work to do for it though. We now have to figure out this budget, but we still have to get songs down for sure and an order started. We have a lot of work to do in just three weeks." Sebastian said.

"But we might be able to use some of the songs in the concert for competition so that helps." Blaine said.

"Ya we go up against each other again right out of the gate." Artie said with a smile.

"We do. Have you guys found other people to join?" Blaine asked.

"We have found a few, but we still have to work on getting a couple more." Tina said.

"Mr. Schue seems a little worried. We lost a lot of talented people last year so the pressure is on." Sam said.

"You guys will figure it out." Blaine said with a smile.

They continued to have small talk while they ate and once they were done they all helped to clean up. As the sun went down the lights out back came on and the place was still bright enough to be outside. A few of them grabbed a beer from the fridge before they sat back down. Trent came out of the house with two hats and some paper and pens. The Warblers all smiled as they knew what this was, but the others were confused.

"It's time for the hat game." Trent said with a smile.

"Ok who brought instruments?" Blaine asked.

Thad, Nick, Hunter and Beat got up and headed out to their cars.

"You think they would have just brought them in when they got here." Jeff said with a smile.

"Ok this is the hat game. Everyone writes down an artist's name and they put it in the hats. If it is a group it goes in the blue hat if it is a solo artist it goes in the red hat. You take the dice and you roll it. Whatever number it lands on is how many people are singing. One is a solo and it goes up from there. If you roll and one, two or three you pick out of the red hat. Four, five and six you pick from the blue hat. You can pick whoever you want to sing with you, but you can't go over the number on the dice." Blaine said.

"So how many of you dare to play?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I'm in." Derek said with a smile.

They all agreed except for Karofsky.

"I don't sing so I'm not doing this, but I'll be happy to tape anyone that wants me too." Karofsky said.

The guys came back in with their instruments. Thad and Hunter had brought their guitars, Nick his keyboard and Beat brought his small travel drum set.

"Everyone has to write down some artists and group names." Trent said as he handed out the paper and pens.

After ten minutes everyone was all set up and the names were all written down.

"Ok who's going first?" Dave asked.

"We're all gentlemen so ladies go first." Sebastian said as he handed the dice over to Tina.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." Tina said as she rolled the dice and got a three.

"Do I pick who does it with me before I pick the artist?" Tina asked.

"Yup. It's more funny that way." Thad said with a smile.

"Ok well then I pick Sam and Blaine." Tina said.

"Ok we've never sang together before that'll be fun." Blaine said.

"It's why I picked you guys. And let's see who we are singing." Tina reached into the red hat and pulled out a slip. She opened it and instantly laughed at who she picked.

"I'm afraid now." Sam said.

"It's Destiney's Child." Tina said between laughs.

Everyone laughed at what Tina picked and Sam and Blaine groaned.

"Ok you get two minutes to pick a song and figure it out. It can be played with instruments or acapella." Trent said.

Sam, Blaine and Tina went over by the pool to talk real quick before they came up with a song. They whispered it into Nick, Thad, Hunter and Beat's ears before they went and got ready.

Sebastian, Santana, Artie, Brittany and Finn had pulled out their phones to tape it. Once the music started Tina began to sing.

_[Tina:]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home_

_[Blaine:]__  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown_

_[Sam:]__  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends_

_[Tina and Sam:]__  
'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin'_

_[Blaine, Sam, and Tina:]__  
Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man  
But the party ain't gonna stop so let's make it hot hot!_

_[Tina (with Blaine):]__  
Last week and you stayed at home alone and lonely  
(Couldn't find yo man, he was chillin' with his homies)  
This week and your goin' out if he  
(Try to stop you, your goin' off)  
(You got ya) hair done (and ya nails done too)  
Outfit and (your fendi shoes)  
You and you who parlayin' at the hottest (spot tonight)  
(You're gonna find the fellas rollin' in the lexus, trucks and hummers)_

_[Blaine, Sam, and Tina:]__  
Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man  
But the party ain't gonna stop so let's make it hot hot!_

_Ladies leave yo man at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin'_

_[Blaine and Tina (with Sam):]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all you (fellas leave yo girl with her friends)  
('Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin')_

_[Blaine, Sam, and Tina:]__  
Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man  
But the party ain't gonna stop so let's make it hot hot!_

_[Blaine:]__  
Call your boys 'cause tonight you're not gonna stay at home_

_[Blaine and Sam:]__  
So tell your girl she ain't coming tonight you're goin solo_

___[Blaine:]__  
Cut her off 'cause she talks the noise_

_[Blaine and Sam:]__  
You know you've  
Got the right to get your party on, so get your hair cut  
And your car washed too, lookin' like a star, in your Armani suit  
You need to_

_[Sam (with Blaine):]__  
Look your best 'cause you're (turnin' heads tonight)  
(You're gonna) find a sexy chica (that's gonna dance all night if you wanna)_

_[Blaine and Sam (Tina):]__  
Boys say you got a girl? (Ooh) Yes true you got a man (Ooh)  
But the party ain't gonna stop (Oooh) so let's make it hot hot! (Oooh!)_

_[Blaine and Sam (and Tina):]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home  
(The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown)  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
('Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin')_

_[Blaine, Sam and Tina (Tina):]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home (Oh woah)  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Whoa oh oh)  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Friends!)  
(Oh) 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin'_

_Sexy women do your dance (Oooh) fly ladies work yo man (Oooh)  
All them fellas time to clown we can get down now_

_Bounce baby, bounce bounce bounce (Oooh) twirk it twirk it  
Shake baby shake shake shake (Yeaah-yeah)work it work it  
Twist baby twist twist twist you better (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) dip that thang (I'm Gonna dip that thang...) (__[Sam:]__ One more time bounce bounce)_

_Bounce baby, bounce bounce bounce (Oh-oh no no!) twirk it twirk it  
Shake baby shake shake shake (Shake it!) work it work it  
Twist (Twist it) baby twist twist (Twist it, twist it) twist you better dip that thang (Dip that thang) (__[Sam:]__ I said up and down bounce bounce)_

_Boys say you got a girl? (Oh!) Yes true you got a man (Oh!)  
But the party ain't gonna (Oh!) stop so let's make it hot hot! (Oooh-Ooo!)_

_[Blaine and Sam (Tina):]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Grown)  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is (__[with Tina:]__ jumpin' jumpin')_

_[Blaine, Sam and Tina (Tina):]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies)  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas)  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Fellas-fellas)  
'Cause it's 11:30 (Uh oh) and the club is jumpin' jumpin' (Uh oh)_

_[Blaine and Sam (Tina):]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies)  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas)  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (F-f-fellas-fellas)  
'Cause it's 11:30 (Uh oh) and the club is jumpin' jumpin (Uh oh)_

_[Blaine, Sam and Tina (Tina):]__  
Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies)  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas)  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (F-Fellas-fellas)  
(Uh oh) 'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin (Uh oh, oh)_

_[Tina:]__  
I ain't thinking about my man tonight_

_[Sam:]__  
Uh uh, I ain't worried about my girl, aight_

_[Blaine, Sam, and Tina:]__  
(__[Tina:]__ All you) ladies leave yo man at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin'_

_Ladies leave yo man at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' _

The guys finished the cords and everyone clapped at Blaine, Tina and Sam.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Santana said with a smile.

"Well good because you are up." Tina said as she handed over the dice to Santana.

They spent the next four hours laughing and singing as they passed the dice around. It was ten o'clock and there were only two slips left in the hats. Everyone had been having a good time just drinking and hanging out. Blaine had done his best to ignore the fact that Kurt had been hanging off of Karofsky most of the night. He hadn't even moved to sit down beside Blaine all night. Blaine was currently sitting down on the couch with Sebastian in the chair beside him. It seemed like every chance Kurt got he moved closer to Karofsky. They were even whispering to each other. Blaine was looking forward to just going to bed afterwards. He didn't want Kurt to leave, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he should be staying either.

"Ok Sebastian it's your go." Jeff said as he handed over the dice.

Sebastian rolled the dice and he got a two.

"Well B I think we should sing a little ditty together." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Finally. We get to hear Sebastian and Blaine sing together. This is going to be good." Thad said with a smile.

"Alright who is it?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Sebastian reached into the hat and pulled out one of the last slips. He opened it and he couldn't help but laugh as he showed it to Blaine.

"Seriously? Who the hell put in Celine Dion?" Blaine asked shocked.

"I did. Though I was hoping I would get it." Kurt said.

Sebastian pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm Googling Celine Dion songs. I don't even know any." Sebastian said.

Blaine looked over his shoulder and together they started to look through the song list. After a couple of minutes Blaine spoke.

"Click on that one." Blaine said as he pointed to the song.

Sebastian clicked on the song that Blaine pointed to. They both read through it and Sebastian spoke.

"Ya that looks good. We're gonna have to print it out though."

"Ya I'm gonna need the words. I'll be right back." Blaine said as he got up and headed inside.

"You're printing off the words?" Santana said with a smirk.

"We don't know em. It sounds cool assuming we can do it." Sebastian said with a shrug.

"How can you not know a single Celine Dion song?" Karofsky said with a chuckle.

"I know like seriously I know them all." Kurt said with a chuckle back.

"I'm not that kind of gay." Sebastian simply said.

"She's a Canadian icon with great music. What's not to like?" Kurt said.

"Just not my thing." Sebastian said.

Blaine was able to print off the sheet music and the lyrics for him and Sebastian. He would be able to play it on the keyboard while he sang. He went back down the stairs and out back to the group. He handed Sebastian his lyrics and he sat down back on the couch.

"Pass me the board." Blaine said to Nick.

Nick handed his keyboard over to Blaine and Blaine put the keyboard down on the table in front of him.

"Ok are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ya let's give it a try."

Blaine started to play the song and once it was time he began to sing.

_(Blaine)  
I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your Grace  
To a place where we'll be safe_

_(Sebastian)  
La luce che tu dai  
(Blaine)  
I pray we'll find your light  
(Sebastian)  
Nel cuore restera  
(Blaine)  
And hold it in our hearts  
(Sebastian)  
A ricordarci che  
(Blaine)  
When stars go out each night  
(Sebastian)  
L'eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghiera  
(Blaine)  
Let this be our prayer  
(Sebastian)  
Quanta fede c'e  
(Blaine)  
When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe._

_(Together)  
Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza_

_Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternita  
(Sebastian)  
La forza che ci dai  
(Blaine)  
We ask that life be kind  
(Sebastian)  
E'il desiderio che  
(Blaine)  
And watch us from above  
(Sebastian)  
Ognuno trovi amore  
(Blaine)  
We hope each soul will find  
(Sebastian)  
Intorno e dentro a se  
(Blaine)  
Another soul to love  
(Sebastian)  
Let this be our prayer  
(Blaine)  
Let this be our prayer  
(Sebastian)  
Just like every child  
(Blaine)  
Just like every child  
Needs to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
(Together)  
E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salver_

Blaine played the last note and everyone was dead silent. Blaine and Sebastian smiled at each other and finally Jeff broke the silence.

"Man I am so glad I recorded that."

"How bad was it?" Blaine asked slightly unsure of what Jeff meant by that.

"Bad? That was amazing." Trent said with a huge smile.

"Ya man that was pretty awesome. You guys sounded amazing together." Finn said with a smile.

"It was like your voices were perfectly made for each other." Tina said with this silly smile on her face as the alcohol was making her giddy.

"You have to do that again. You need to do that for the concert. You sounded perfect and you did that without any practise. Imagine how insane you would sound with practise." Thad said.

"We can talk about it." Blaine said.

"We did sound pretty amazing together B." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Dude we are so gonna lose." Sam said with a smile.

"You don't know that. You guys could pull something out." Blaine said.

"Ya no we're gonna lose, but that's cool. You guys deserve a win too." Artie said with a smile.

"It wasn't that amazing. I think Kurt would have sounded even better at the high notes. He just has that type of voice." Karofsky said as he looked at Kurt.

"Aw you are so sweet Dave." Kurt said with a smile.

"What is this the fucking Twilight Zone?" Santana asked.

Puck chuckled at Santana as she took the words right out of his mouth. The whole night with Kurt and Karofsky was getting weirder and weirder as the night went on. It was like they were dating and not Blaine and Kurt. The whole night was getting weird and he was doing everything he could to keep his mouth shut. The only reason he was, was because Blaine has specifically told them he didn't want any drama or fighting. Puck was going to respect that, even though he didn't understand why Kurt was hanging off of Karofsky and not Blaine, his boyfriend that he was moving away from on Monday.

"You don't think Kurt can sing?" Karofsky asked trying not to sound mad.

"I think between Hummel and Anderson there is no competition. Anderson wins hands down." Santana said with confidence.

"That's not important. Both Kurt and I have different sounds that appeal to different people. Just like we all do that's what makes it great about Glee clubs. People with different sounds get to come together and make something real." Blaine said.

"Well said Blaine." Dave said with a smile.

"And there is only one slip left and you are up B. Looks like you are closing us out." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine reached in and pulled out the last slip. He opened it and was instantly confused.

"Original?" Blaine asked.

"Yup you have to sing an original song." Sebastian said with a smile.

"That's not an artist Bas." Blaine said.

"Technically we are all artists so it is still valid in the rules." Sebastian said.

"Oh he has a point." Tina said with a smile.

"Sing Blaine Warbler sing." Brittany said as she clapped her hands.

"Do you even have an original to sing?" Karofsky said with a smirk.

"I've been trying to teach him how to write his own songs. You could sing one that we wrote together." Kurt said to Blaine.

"No it has to be one he wrote all on his own." Sebastian said immediately.

"Come on Blaine, sing one of the hundreds of songs you have written since you were a kid." Jeff said with a smile.

"Well I do have one song that I wrote at the end of the school year. It was for everyone, whether they were graduating or not." Blaine said.

"Play it Blaine." Beat said encouragingly.

"Alright, but be nice." Blaine said as he ran his hands lightly over the keys to the keyboard before he began to play the notes and sing.

_There comes a moment when my heart must stand alone  
On this lonely path I've chosen  
Like a house that's not a home  
Sometimes when I feel I've had enough  
And I feel like giving up  
You willed me to be all I can be  
Now nothing can stop me_

_I believe in the power that comes  
From a world brought together as one  
I believe together we'll fly  
I believe in the power of you and I_

_This is the moment we have dreamed of all our lives  
We'll be the change we wish from others  
We'll stand tall for what is right  
And in my heart, there'll be no doubt  
The arms of the world will come reaching out  
And embrace me to be all I can be  
Now nothing can stop me_

_I believe in the power that comes  
From a world brought together as one  
I believe together we'll fly  
I believe in the power of you and I_

_I believe the time is right now  
Stand tall and make the world proud  
I believe together we'll fly  
I believe in the power of you and I  
I believe in the power of you and I_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in...  
I believe, I believe in...  
I believe, I believe, I believe in...  
I believe, I believe in you  
I believe, I believe, I believe in...  
I believe, I believe in you  
I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_I believe together we'll fly  
I believe in the power of you and I_

_I believe the time is right now  
Stand tall and make the world proud  
I believe together we'll fly  
I believe in the power..._

_I believe in the power that comes  
From a world brought together as one (of you and I)  
I believe together we'll fly  
I believe in the power of you and I (I will)_

_I believe the time is right now  
Stand tall and make the world proud  
I believe together we'll fly (together we'll fly)  
I believe in the power of you and I (I believe in the power of you and I)_

Blaine played the last few notes and everyone started to clap.

"Now that is how you end a night." Thad said with a smile.

"That was really sweet Blaine. You need to record that and put it on Facebook so everyone can hear it." Tina said.

"That was awesome B." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian said your voice was flawless, he really wasn't joking. You got true talent Blaine." Hunter said.

"Thanks guys."

"That was totally moving man." Finn said.

"I kinda wanna hug everyone." Puck said with a drunken smile.

"You start hugging me I'm gonna kick your ass." Finn immediately said.

Puck laughed at his best friend as he swung his right arm over Finn's shoulders.

"You love me and you know it." Puck said as he kissed Finn's cheek.

"And Puckermen is cut off." Sam said.

"I think they are all cut off." Blaine said.

"We really should start heading home, we got an hour's drive ahead of us." Finn said.

"Ya we best be going." Artie said.

"We should start heading out too. We all have homework tomorrow and I don't fancy doing it with a hangover." Dave said.

"Who needs rides?" Blaine asked.

"I can take Puckermen, Artie and Tina. They are on my way home." Finn said.

"I'll take Brit and Santana." Sam said.

"I can take four with me back to the dorms." Sebastian said.

"I can take the others." Trent said.

"What about you Dave?" Kurt asked.

"I'll drive back. I didn't have anything to drink so. Do you need a ride?" Karofsky asked Kurt.

"No I'll crash here tonight. Text me when you get back so I know you are safe and sound." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine got up and started to clean up the table. The guys all got their instruments together to bring out to their cars. Everyone helped to clean up the mess that they all made and they all worked their ways out to the cars. Sebastian took Thad, Hunter, Nick and Jeff. While Trent took Dave, Mitch, Beat and Derek. Everyone said goodbye and Kurt gave Karofsky a hug before they all pulled away leaving just Kurt and Blaine left. Blaine headed inside with Kurt behind him. Blaine made sure to lock the doors before he headed up the stairs and into his room with Kurt behind him.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." Kurt said as he watched as Blaine got his clothes ready for bed.

"Why would I be upset? It's not like you spent the day with Karofsky when you should have been here with me like we planned. It's not like you spent the night hanging off of him and acting like I didn't exist. Or the subtle insults you threw my way. Why would I possibly be upset?" Blaine said sarcastically as he went into his bathroom to change into his sleep clothes.

"What is the big deal? I spent some time with a friend of mine before I have to leave for New York. I wasn't insulting you, I was voicing my opinion. Since when am I not allowed to do that? Or is that just around your arrogant friends and that snake of a man. Dave is my friend and we were just hanging out today and tonight we were enjoying each other's company there isn't anything wrong with that." Kurt said back to the closed door.

Blaine came back out in his sweats and a muscle shirt.

"What's wrong is that we are supposed to be spending this time together and you spent all day and night with Karofsky. How do you think that makes me feel? My friends are not arrogant and Sebastian and I are just friends that's all. And you were insulting Kurt, even what you thought of what I was wearing. It's like it would have killed you tonight to complement me."

"Since when do you need complements? As for your clothes we were supposed to go together only for me to find out you have been shopping with Cooper. The second I'm gone Cooper is right there. Not bad considering he didn't even speak to you until I got you both to see sense. And Sebastian doesn't do friends unless they are naked and in bed together. I have to pee." Kurt said as he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Blaine let out a huff of aggravation. He looked over onto the bed and saw Kurt's phone vibrating. He went over and he saw that there was a text message from Chandler. Blaine didn't even think twice he just picked it up and opened the text message. Blaine couldn't believe what he saw. There was a picture of Chandler's hard on clear as day right there. Blaine scrolled up and he saw red when he saw the picture that Kurt took of himself and sent it to Chandler as well. There were dirty text messages from tonight while he was there with him. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought they had gotten passed this and yet Kurt had been doing it the whole time. The more he scrolled up the more he saw that Kurt had been doing this for a couple of weeks now. The bathroom door opened and Blaine didn't even wait a second before he exploded.

"What the fuck is this Kurt? Your sexting Chandler." Blaine said with complete anger in his voice.

"You went through my phone. What the hell Blaine you have no right to go through my phone." Kurt said with anger himself as he grabbed his phone from Blaine's hand.

"No right? I am your boyfriend, the man you supposedly love and yet you are sending pictures of yourself to some guy, naked pictures and getting them in return. How do you think that makes me feel? You were doing it tonight while you were here with me. I can't believe you would do this to me. After everything that we have gone through in the past two weeks you just send nude pictures to some guy. I never knew you were so loose with yourself." Blaine said with pure anger.

At that Kurt saw red himself and before he even knew what happened he swung back and punch Blaine in the mouth with all of his strength. Blaine's head snapped to the right and he was stunned, completely stunned that Kurt would do something like that. He had just punched him. Blaine could taste the blood in his mouth and he knew once the anger went away he would feel the pain from the punch.

"How dare you call me loose! You have spent all day long with that disgusting snake and sad excuse of a man. You were bent over a pool table with him behind you and you are calling me loose. You wouldn't say that if you loved me. You would try and understand my point of view, but no you just insult me and basically call me a slut or a whore. How dare you say you love me and then hurt me like that! I'm going home and maybe I will come by tomorrow to see if you are ready to apologise to me for what you just said. I can't believe you right now and I'm too disgusted to be even looking at you." Kurt said with seething anger before he stormed out of the room and slammed the front door behind him.

He pulled up Karofsky's number and called him. After a moment Karofsky answered.

"Hey Kurt, everything okay?" Karofsky asked with concern.

"No not at all. Can you come and get me please?" Kurt said with anger and a shaky voice.

"Ya of course. I'm about fifteen minutes away. Where are you going to be?" Karofsky asked as he turned the car around.

"I'll be outside of the gate at Blaine's house."

"Ok I'm on my way back. What happened?"

"What happened? He called me a slut that's what happened." Kurt said with anger as his whole body shook from it.

"What? Why the fuck would he say that to you?" Karofsky asked with anger.

"He found texts from Chandler where he sent me nude pictures. He then called me loose because I sent one back. It's nothing I'm sure he hasn't done with that snake, but he calls me loose. He spends all day long with that disgusting man and yet I am the slut. I got so mad that I just punched him in the mouth."

"Good for you. It's about time you stood up for yourself. He doesn't deserve you Kurt. He's an arrogant and fake asshole and one day he is going to have to pay for it. Someone will teach him a lesson one of these days. Same as that man whore."

"I'm just so pissed off right now I'm shaking all over. I can't believe he would say that to me. He just goes through my phone while I'm in the bathroom. I have a right to privacy and I have a right to defend myself. He didn't even give me the chance to explain anything. He just flew off the handle and called me loose."

"Fuck him. You don't need someone like that."

"I love him. It's that damn school and those Warblers. They are making him act like this. If he was back at McKinley none of this would be happening right now. I am leaving on Monday and I have to worry about what he will do while I'm not here. I shouldn't have to worry about this bullshit."

"So dump his pathetic ass and be done with him. Be with someone that would actually worship you for your amazing self and not just take advantage of you."

"I'm very close to doing just that. I told him I would be back tomorrow and he better be ready to beg me for my forgiveness. There is only so much of the shit I am going to put up with."

"You shouldn't be putting up with it now Kurt. You are so much better than him. He has no idea just how amazing you are."

"He really doesn't. He used to. He used to compliment me every day and he would just be there for whenever I needed him. Now he's all different and it's those stupid Warblers. They always change him and it's never for the better. Look at tonight they were talking like he was the best singer in the world. I mean come on he's not the only person in the world that can sing for crying out loud."

"I know every time someone picked him I just wanted to roll my eyes. I am so sick of hearing his voice. And them talking about their benefit concert like it's all out of the goodness of their hearts when they are just using it as a tax deduction. I hate rich people, especially the ones that act like Anderson and pretend like they are down to earth." Karofsky said as he pulled up.

Kurt ended the call and got into the passenger seat.

"Thanks. I know don't get me wrong I think it's nice that they are doing it for abused children, but come on they act like they are saints and then say it would be a great tax deduction. And once again Blaine and that snake are going to be spending even more time together planning it all. Any excuse for them to spend more time together. I guarantee you they are sleeping with each other."

"If they are it's not in Anderson's room."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I put in wireless webcams in his room. If he does cheat I'll get it and then you will have proof."

"That was really smart. Good you'll be able to catch him. He's going to screw up eventually. Though it won't be much of a show, he's really boring in bed. We've only slept together less than a handful of times. He's good at oral though." Kurt said with a slight blush.

"You should tape him doing it." Karofsky said as an idea popped into his head.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because then you can use it against him. You could put it on a website or something. Get back at him."

"I don't know. I don't want my face online like that and he would know I took the video."

"Not if you do it in his dorm room. Get him to go back there with you and do it there. I can make sure your face is never shown and no one will know it was you. That would knock him down a few pegs and it could get him kicked out of Dalton if the board ever found it."

"I don't know I'll think about it. What I really want to do is something to get back at that snake for what he's done to my relationship."

"Well if there is one thing I am good at it's anger and how to take your anger out on something. That was a nice fancy car he had. It would be a shame if it got ruined." Karofsky said with a smile.

"We could get caught."

"Not at night we can't. There are no cameras in the parking lot at Dalton. We could smash the shit out of his car, use spray paint on it. It would teach him a lesson."

"We won't get caught?" Kurt asked as his interest went up.

"Nope. The cars are in a different parking lot and I know where his assigned spot is. We can do it real quick and then you can crash in my room if you want. My roommate won't be in tonight. Just have Anderson meet you here tomorrow and you can talk in his room. That way you'll already be there if you decide to go through with it."

"I don't know about that, but I guess we could have it on tape and then decide later about it."

"Ya it would work as insurance in case that man whore won't leave him alone. It would be a sure way for him to get expelled that's for sure."

"It would knock him back down a few pegs. He is getting cocky and arrogant thanks to those Warblers. I'll think about it. But I am definitely down for smashing that snake's car."

"You'll feel better once you do. Breaking things always helps."

"Let's do it and then tomorrow I will deal with Blaine."

They drove as fast as they could back to the dorm parking lot so they could take care of Sebastian's car. Kurt was looking forward to this. He wanted to show Sebastian that he couldn't just do whatever he wanted and get away with it. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs and after everything he had said to him last year he was looking forward to this. They pulled into the parking lot and Karofsky headed over to where Sebastian's car was always parked. Karofsky smiled at Kurt before they got out. Karofsky opened his trunk and pulled out a can of black spray paint and two hammers. He gave one to Kurt as they headed over to the car. Karofsky pulled out a pocket knife and cut all of the tires. Kurt used the spray paint and wrote man whore on the hood of the car and slut on both sides of the car. They then took the hammers and smashed the mirrors, all of the windows and put multiple dents into the car. With the windows smashed Karofsky was able to reach into the car and he slashed at the seats while Kurt went to town on the roof of the car to smash it in. Once they were both confident in their work they laughed as they went back to Karofsky's car and drove to his parking spot and headed inside. It wasn't until they both got into Karofsky's room did Kurt finally speak.

"Oh my, that felt good. I wish I could see his face when he sees his car tomorrow. It would be priceless."

"It would be amazing to see. His perfect little world slowly starting to crumble down on him. It serves him right to act like he's better than everyone. He deserves this and more."

"Maybe that will teach him a lesson for being such a man whore all of the time. Now I just need to fix my boyfriend and everything would be great."

"My idea is still on the table."

"I know, I know, but I'm not sure about that. I'll see what he says tomorrow and he better be apologetic to me. I'm not going to stand for his crap."

"You shouldn't. Make him beg for your forgiveness. He deserves to be miserable after what he has done to you."

"Oh he is going to owe me big time for what he said to me tonight. I just haven't figured out how I am going to force him to make it up to me yet."

"You'll think of something. For now why don't we lay down and you can try and relax."

"Ya okay. I just need to relax and try and get some sleep. Tomorrow I can deal with Blaine." Kurt said as he removed his jacket.

They both got undressed to their undershirts and boxers before they got into their beds. Kurt got into the roommates bed while Karofsky got into his own. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep soothing breath to try and get himself calmed down. He needed proper sleep so he was awake and alert for tomorrow. He would worry about what he would do with Blaine tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine stood there in his bedroom completely shocked and angry. He couldn't believe that Kurt had just punched him. He couldn't believe that he was cheating on him like this again and he still didn't seem to find anything wrong with it. Blaine was so angry he didn't even know what to do with himself. He could feel his whole body shaking with his anger and he knew he needed to work it off. Without even thinking twice Blaine grabbed his boxing gloves and he headed down into the basement where his workout room was. He turned on the music and blared it before he put on the gloves and started to work on the bag. He would normally have taped his hands, but he was just so angry he wasn't even thinking straight. This time around he was at least wearing proper gloves that would protect his hands more.

Blaine just couldn't believe how this day had turned out. They were supposed to spend the day together just enjoying each other's company and then tonight they would be able to be curled up in bed with each other. Blaine was going to put the fireplace on and they could have just held each other all night long for all Blaine cared. It didn't even need to involve sex. He just wanted Kurt there with him. Tomorrow they could spend all day doing anything they wanted before Kurt had to go home on Monday morning to get his bags for the train. Now here he was all alone trying to work off the anger that was vibrating throughout his body. Not only had his boyfriend been sending naked photos of himself to Chandler, but he had punched him, Kurt, violence hating Kurt, had punched him with everything in him. He had punched him hard enough to make his lip bleed and Blaine knew that come morning there would be a bruise there. He didn't even want to think about what he would have to say to everyone when they asked him where the bruise came from.

Blaine couldn't even think about it right now he just needed to get this anger under control and then he could start to figure out what he wanted to do. He knew he shouldn't be with Kurt anymore after this. He knew this would be a bad idea and yet he couldn't seem to decide what he should be doing. He loved Kurt, but how could he forgive him for all of this? How could he forgive that he had been sexting another man while he was with Blaine? How could he forgive him for punching him? Yes Blaine knew he shouldn't have called Kurt loose, but he was just so angry, but did that mean Kurt had the right to punch him? Blaine just didn't know what to do right now and for tonight he would work off this anger before he even tried to figure it out.

Blaine didn't know how long he had been working the bag. He didn't even look up at the clock that was on the wall, not until it was four in the morning. It wasn't until he stopped did he realise just how exhausted he was. He felt a little light headed and Blaine knew he would need to sit down and get something to drink to help his head clear up. Blaine went over and sat down on the workout bench. He brought his left glove up to his mouth and used his teeth to get the Velcro undone and he pulled his glove off. His left hand was bruised and cut up from going too long and too hard on the bag. Even though he was wearing his normal boxing gloves he didn't tape up his hands and he didn't normally go for almost six hours straight. With the anger no longer in him he could start to feel the pain in both of his hands, especially in his right hand. Blaine removed his glove slowly and sure enough his right hand was all swollen and he could barely move his fingers. He knew something was wrong with it from all of the pain and swelling. He knew it wasn't broken, because he could move his hand, but it hurt a lot. Blaine carefully went over to the mini fridge that was down here and pulled out a water bottle. He went and sat back down and took a long drink from it. He was hoping it would be enough to help clear his head up. Blaine knew he would need to go to the hospital to get his hand looked at, something his parents wouldn't be happy about.

Blaine knew he had to get his hand looked at though, because it could have been fractured or just sprained. He needed to know so it would heal right. Once Blaine was certain he could stand up and actually drive, he turned off the music and headed up the stairs to his room. Blaine carefully got changed out of his sweats and he took a quick shower to get the sweat off and get the blood off from both of his hands. Once he got out he looked into the mirror and he saw the bags under his eyes from not sleeping that night. He also saw that his lip was split on the left side and he had a pretty good size bruise that was coming in black and purple that took up the left half of his mouth. Blaine knew everyone would be asking him about it and he would have to figure out some kind of lie to tell them. He knew he shouldn't be lying to them, but at the same time he needed to figure out what he wanted to do. For now he would just figure out what to tell his friends until he decided what he wanted to do. It wasn't any of their business what happened between him and Kurt, it was his relationship and Blaine didn't need everyone's opinions of it.

Blaine got dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt before he put his shoes and jacket on and headed out. He knew he could have called someone to pick him up, but it was almost five in the morning and he didn't want to wake anyone up. Plus most of them had been having a few drinks and he didn't know if any of them would even be able to drive. It also would give him until Monday's practise to come up with a story to tell them about his hands and his face. He knew they would assume he got into a fight and Blaine didn't want them to believe that so he would have to tell them something. Blaine would worry about that later.

Blaine drove to the hospital and once there he parked his car and headed inside. He knew it was going to be a bit of a wait so he headed over to the emergency room and went to check in. There were only five other people here so Blaine was hoping it wouldn't be too long before he could leave. Once Blaine checked in and filed out the paperwork, which was a little difficult with using his left hand. He went over and sat down in one of the chairs to wait for his name to be called. Blaine pulled out his cell phone. He knew he had to tell someone that he was here so he pulled up Cooper's number and sent him a text message. He knew he would be sleeping, but at least this way when he got up he would get the text.

'_Not to worry you I just wanted to let you know that I am in the emergency room. I hurt my hand so I'm just waiting to get it looked at. No big deal I'm fine. I love you.'_

Blaine then sat back in the chair and closed his eyes just waiting for his name to be called. An hour later he was finally being called and Blaine got up and headed behind the nurse into one of the room.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Anderson?" The female nurse asked.

"Oh just my hand. I went too hard on the punching bag tonight." Blaine said with a shrug.

The nurse came over and looked at his right hand. She also took some basic vitals before she wrote everything down.

"Alright a doctor should be in soon." The nurse said before she left.

"Thank-you." Blaine said.

The nurse left the room and Blaine just sat there on the bed. He was getting tired now that he was no longer angry. He just wanted to curl up and sleep in his bed, but he knew he had to do this first. He knew he would need X-Rays and he wouldn't be getting out of here any time soon. He was regretting not calling someone to sit here with him, but he didn't want to wake anyone up at this hour just to sit around and wait with him. It was another thirty minutes before a doctor came in.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson. I'm Dr. Hill, what seems to be the problem today?" The doctor asked as he looked at the chart the nurse made up.

"Just my hand. I just need an X-Ray to make sure nothing is wrong." Blaine said.

"Yes I see you have damaged it quite a bit there. How did that happen?" Dr. Hill asked as he carefully took Blaine's hand in his.

"I'm a boxer. I got caught up in working on the bag. I was wearing my gloves, but I didn't tape my hands like I normally do and I went longer than normal. I've never done this before." Blaine said.

"It happens at times. I've had a few boxers in here, sometimes they get so lost in their own world they don't even realise what they are doing. You'll need an X-Ray to make sure nothing is broken. What happened to your mouth?" Dr. Hill asked as he looked at Blaine's bruised and split lip.

"Oh it's nothing I just got dizzy and hit it." Blaine said dismissively.

"Do you get dizzy often?" Dr. Hill asked calmly, but Blaine could hear the slight concern in his voice.

"Some times for the past couple of months."

"I'd like to take a blood test just to be on the safe side. You could just have low blood sugar and that could account for the dizzy spells."

"Ok"

"Your left hand looks good, it's just bruised. I'll set up the tests and have you wait out in the waiting room. When you are up a nurse will come and get you for the tests." Dr. Hill said.

"Alright, thank-you." Blaine said.

"It's no problem. I will see you once we have the result it shouldn't take any longer than a couple of hours and you will be out of here." Dr. Hill said.

"Thanks."

Dr. Hill finished writing down in the chart and Blaine got down off the bed and they walked out of the room. Blaine headed over to the waiting room to wait until he would be called for his tests so he could get out of here. He knew he was in for a long wait and sure enough it was just after eight that morning when he was finally called back into the little room to get his results.

Blaine went and sat down on the bed again and Dr. Hill walked in with his chart.

"Alright Mr. Anderson we have your results back for both the X-Ray and the blood work. Your hand is not broken, but you do have a fracture within it. You'll need a brace on it to help keep it in one place to heal properly."

"How long will I need to have it? I have a concert in three weeks that I need to play the piano and guitar for." Blaine said with worry now knowing that his hand was indeed fractured and he will have to wear a brace.

"It needs to be on for a month to fully heal the fracture. I'm sorry you won't be able to play an instrument for at least a month if not six weeks before it will be fully healed. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have been paying more attention I normally do. What about the blood work?"

"Your blood work came back fine, except for your sugar. You do indeed have low blood sugar, low enough that I am able to comfortably say you have type two diabetes, you may have type one, but we need to do more testing over a course of a month or two to monitor your sugar levels. You have hypoglycemia, which just means you have low blood sugar."

"What does it mean to be type two? I need insulin?" Blaine asked with worry.

"No that would be type one. Right now you can monitor your blood sugar levels with a machine that I am going to write a prescription for you. You can get them at the pharmacy. You will pick one out and your insurance covers all of the test strips and the lances that you will need to check your blood throughout the day. You will also need to find the right balance between exercise and proper eating. If you eat enough natural sugars it will help to keep your sugar levels up. Over the course of the next two months we will have you come in to do different sugar tests at different times in the day to check your levels and see if you do in fact need insulin to keep your sugar levels high enough."

"What would happen if they aren't high enough?"

"You will get dizzy, some times you could be shaky and just not feeling that great. Some days will be better than others. Stress and not sleeping can make it worse as well. If you over exercise and don't eat enough through out the day it will make it worse. At night you may find that you don't feel too great because at night your sugar levels naturally drop down, same as the morning. Drinking orange or apple juice is good for you as long as they are pure and not cocktails with pure man made sugars. Fruits are very good to eat and proteins will help as well with your sugar. I have a lot of information to give to you so you can read up on it and work out what works for you."

"How often would I need to test my sugar level?"

"At first would say about eight times a day. Once when you wake up before you eat anything and then an hour after you eat you need to check it, you do that throughout the day and before you go to bed. Your sugar levels need to be between five and seven to be average, yours is coming up as a two right now, but that is factoring in the exercise you did while boxing and the time of the day. I would suggest when you get home to eat something to help with your sugar levels until you get some sleep and eat a proper meal."

"Ok, do I set up the sugar tests with you or with my family doctor?" Blaine asked trying to get his mind around all of this.

"It will be with your family doctor. All of this information will be sent to him along with the tests. I would also recommend that you keep a log with the time of your test and what your sugar level was and if that was before or after you ate. It would help give your doctor a better idea of what your sugar levels are throughout the day. You will get a call from your doctor within the next couple of days to set up your first sugar test. Do you have any questions at all for me?"

"It's pretty straight forward. I'll just be careful what I eat and how much I exercise. I'll make sure I am on top of this."

"You seem like the type of man that would. Here is your prescription for your tester. There is a pharmacy that is open all night here in the hospital so you could go and pick one out now so you don't have to worry about it later if you wish." Dr. Hill said as he handed the prescription over to Blaine.

"Thank-you I will do that before I leave."

"If you have no further questions I will have a nurse come in and put a brace on your hand and you will be cleared to go."

"Thank-you Dr. Hill."

"Keep a close eye on your sugar and good luck with your concert in three weeks." Dr. Hill said with a smile.

"Thanks. It's for a good cause so I hope it works out."

"What's the cause?"

"I go to Dalton Academy. We are raising money for a charity that is trying to raise money for abused children. They wish to build safe houses for teenagers and children could go to if they need a safe place to be, even if it is just for the night here and there. I'm in the Warblers, it's a signing group through the school and we are hosting the concert for it." Blaine explained.

"That sounds like a wonderful cause. I hope you do well in it. Is it invite only or are their tickets?"

"Tickets are sold before hand through the school. We are expecting a thousand people so far and we have about two hundred tickets left."

"I'll let the staff know about it. We all strongly support child abuse awareness. I might come out myself."

"Of course, it would be great to have the support of the community."

"I'll see if I can work my schedule around it and I'll let the staff know. I'll have the nurse come in now so you can start to get out of here. Take care Mr. Anderson."

"Thank-you Dr. Hill, you too." Blaine said with as much of a smile as he could muster up.

Dr. Hill headed out of the room and Blaine sat there just thinking about what all of this meant. He would have to check his sugar levels multiple times a day and make sure he ate right and didn't skip meals or eat too late. It wasn't the worst thing in the world to have, he would just need to monitor it and make sure he didn't let it get out of control. Even if he had to go on insulin he still would be able to manage it properly. He wouldn't be able to drink very much at all, but he didn't drink much now anyways so it wasn't that big of a deal to him. He would just make sure he had fruit around so he could eat something if he felt dizzy and he could always have a chocolate bar just in case. Blaine would read the information and do some research himself on it so he was prepared and knowledgeable on it. The door opened and a nurse came in with a brace in her hand. She gave Blaine a smile as she came in.

"Hello Mr. Anderson. I know you want to get out of here, so just give me five minutes to get this brace on you and you will be good to go." She said with a smile.

"Take all the time you need." Blaine said politely even though he wanted nothing more than to leave and go to bed.

The nurse came over and she got the brace secured onto Blaine's wrist. Once it was on Blaine was able to leave and he headed to the pharmacy that was in the hospital. He had to pick which monitor he wanted and with the help of the Pharmacist he was able to find the right monitor that would work the best for him. He got the test strips and the lances and the Pharmacist showed him how to use it properly. Once he was all set he headed home, making sure he drove carefully with his wrist now in a brace. He was pissed off at himself for getting himself in this position. He had fractured his own hand because he was so angry he was too clouded by his emotions and once again he hurt his hand. He knew that the guys wouldn't be mad at him, but they would be concerned. It wasn't like him to act like this and be careless like this and they would all know something happened between him and Kurt to make Blaine become careless while boxing.

Blaine was still pissed off at Kurt, but it had turned into more of a depression than a physical anger. Blaine just couldn't understand why Kurt would cheat on him like this. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong to make Kurt act like this. Blaine just couldn't understand what happened to who they used to be not even three months ago. Everything had been going so well and now all of a sudden in the past two months everything was going so wrong. Blaine didn't want this to be the end, he truly didn't, but he didn't know how they could move on from this. Kurt had punched him, he had gone too far. Blaine knew that he had called Kurt loose, but he was acting like it with sending nude photos of himself to someone he had only met for a few minutes in a music shop. Blaine just didn't know what to do and he didn't know who to talk to about it either. He wanted to talk to someone about it, but who would he tell? He couldn't tell his parents or Cooper they would all freak out over it and Blaine didn't know if this was going to be the end or not. He just needed some time to think and he needed sleep. Blaine was hoping that he would be able to think more clearly with some sleep.

Once he arrived home he went into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice and he grabbed some cereal. It wasn't the best thing to be eating, but at least the juice would help with his sugar and the milk would be good for him as well. When he gets up he would check his sugar and then eat something better. He just wanted to sleep, the only reason he was eating anything was because he knew he had to or he could be sick when he got up. Once he was done eating he headed back into his bedroom. He checked his phone, but he didn't have any text messages. He decided he would send one to Cooper to let him know he wasn't at the hospital still.

'_Home now. I've been up all night I'll call you later after I get some sleep and tell you what happened. I'm fine don't worry about me. I haven't told mom or dad yet I will later I love you.'_

With that done Blaine got changed into his sleep clothes and then crawled into bed. He made sure his ringer was on just in case something happened and with that he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take him under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Songs_

_Kelly Clarkson- Trouble with Love Is_

_Destiny's Child- Jumpin jumpin_

_Celine Dion feat Josh Gorbin- The Prayer_

_Nikki Yanofsky- I Believe_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings: Sexual situations, mentions of underage drinking and drug use, mentions of violence and swearing.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 5

Sebastian woke up just after nine that morning. He knew he could have slept in, but he was never good at sleeping in unless he was hungover. He was normally up around now when he didn't have school or Lacrosse practise. Today being a Sunday he didn't have either of those things so he decided he would get up and grab a coffee and then head to the book store. He wanted to pick up a new book to read and he wanted to look around for an idea for Blaine's birthday gift. Sebastian knew Blaine wanted to keep things simple so he was going to respect that and make sure it was simple, but also amazing. Sebastian didn't know what he was going to get Blaine yet, but he was thinking about something to do with his art. It was a different talent that Blaine had that Sebastian wanted to encourage. He was hoping he could figure something out for it that would work for it. Sebastian got up and grabbed his clean clothes to take a shower and once he was ready he headed out to his car. Sebastian was in a good mood and looking forward to the day. He could just relax and then later he could do some basic research on prices for the concert. Sebastian headed over to his car and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing. His car was totalled. Someone had completely wrecked his car and Sebastian felt rage filling his body. He couldn't believe that someone would do this to him.

Sebastian walked around his car and he just couldn't get his mind around it. He could clearly see the black spray paint against the silver paint of his car. He knew this wasn't a hate crime, this was a crime from someone that hated him personally and not because he was gay. Sebastian would put money on it that Kurt had something to do with this. That made it even more complicated because of Blaine. Sebastian didn't want to upset Blaine with this when they were clearly having enough problems on their own without Sebastian getting involved.

Sebastian was pissed off now and just an hour ago he was looking forward to the day. Sebastian knew he would need to call his father and let him know, he would also need to call the insurance company and get his car towed. He would also need a rental car until he was able to get this one repaired or replaced. Sebastian decided he would call his father first. With a sigh Sebastian pulled out his phone and called his father. After three rings he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad." Sebastian said and his father could clearly tell he was upset.

"Morning Son. Is everything ok?" Mr. Smythe asked with concern.

"Not really no. I was just on my way out for the day and my car has been vandalized. I think it's totalled."

"Totalled? How bad is the car for it to be totalled? And what do you mean someone vandalized it?" Mr. Smythe asked with anger.

"Someone used spray paint on it, they slashed the tires and all of the seats inside, they also smashed every single piece of glass, the mirrors are gone and the roof is caved in. It's totalled Dad."

"Where the hell was it?"

"In the parking lot at Dalton in my normal spot. I came back here just before eleven from Blaine's party and it was fine. I just got out here now."

"Call the police I am on my way." Mr. Smythe said with anger, but Sebastian knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"Ya ok."

"We'll get it taken care of Son."

"I know Dad it just sucks."

"I know I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"See ya Dad."

Sebastian ended the call and then placed a call to the police. Once he reported it he decided he would call Thad and see if he was up yet. He just couldn't get passed the anger that was in him right now. He would have called Blaine, but he didn't know how late he was up last night or what had happened between him and Kurt. He didn't want to bother him this early if he was spending the day with Kurt. Sebastian decided to call Thad and after three rings he answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thad, I'm guessing I woke you?" Sebastian said as he tried to calm his anger down.

"Ya it's no problem. What's up you sound upset." Thad said as he sat up to try and wake up. He looked over to see that Dave was still asleep in his bed as well.

"Oh I'm pretty fucking pissed right now ya. I'm at my car and someone last night completely destroyed it."

"What do you mean destroyed it? Did they hit it?" Thad asked as he got out of bed to get dressed.

"They hit it with something. It's completely destroyed man. They smashed all of the glass, they cut up the tires and all of the seats, the roof is caved in and there is slut spray painted onto it."

"What the fuck?" Thad said with anger as he went over and nudged Dave to get him awake. "Why the fuck would someone do that to you?"

"What's going on?" Dave asked groggily as he turned to face Thad.

"I don't know who did it. I have my assumptions, but I got no proof for it. My dad is on his way here and so are the police." Sebastian said.

"I'm coming down. I'll be there in five."

"Ya."

Thad ended the call and turned to Dave who was clearly confused.

"Someone vandalized Sebastian's car all to hell. It sounds like it's totalled." Thad said to Dave's confused look.

"What? Who the fuck did that?" Dave asked as he got out of bed to get dressed.

"He doesn't know. His dad and the police are coming down. He's in the parking lot right now."

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll come with you." Dave said as he grabbed some clean clothes to put on.

They both got dressed and once they were ready they headed down to the parking lot where Sebastian's car was. They saw Sebastian standing next to his car and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. His car was completely destroyed and it even had man whore and slut spray painted on it. They went over to Sebastian with shock on their faces.

"Who the fuck would do this to you?" Thad asked with anger.

"It's a hate crime." Dave said with his own anger.

"Oh it's a hate crime, but it's not because I am gay."

"What do you think the reason is?" Dave asked.

"I would be interested in knowing where Karofsky or Hummel were last night. I haven't talked to Blaine yet. I didn't know how his night went after we left and I didn't want to wake him up or bother him if he is with Hummel. And considering there are only two people who have ever called me a man whore are them it's not looking too good right now."

"Blaine is going to lose his shit if Kurt had anything to do with this." Thad said.

"I know. No one says anything until we know for sure who did this. I don't want Blaine thinking we suspect Hummel. He's got his own problems right now with him I'm not about to add more."

"You need to tell him about this Sebastian. He's going to find out that your car is destroyed." Dave said.

"I know and I will tell him about it, but I'm not going to do that right now. He'll be back Monday for practise and I'll tell him afterwards. I want to make sure he has this time to spend with Hummel, even if I think he doesn't deserve Blaine."

"Ya last night was fucking weird and I know I did not drink that much to start hallucinating. Kurt better start getting his shit together before Blaine realises that he doesn't need him and dumps his ass." Thad said.

"Or Kurt does something to hurt Blaine enough to break up with him." Dave said.

"I don't want that to happen. I don't want Hummel to hurt Blaine to the point where he has had enough and breaks up with him. I don't want Blaine to be hurt any more than Hummel already has. I'm hoping the distance will make Blaine realise that Kurt isn't good for him and he will leave him. You heard the way Hummel spoke to Blaine last night with his subtle insults about his new clothes and his song writing. I wanted to punch him so fucking bad last night for the shit he was saying. Hopefully Blaine sees what Hummel is like and dumps his ass." Sebastian said with anger.

"One can hope. He is different than he used to be. He always got solos, but he has the best voice out of everyone he always has. He didn't demand them we always just gave them to him and if someone else got one he didn't get upset over it. He was helpful and supportive of everyone. Blaine started to take more and more of a backseat to please Kurt and now it seems like he's lacking a little confidence that he used to have." Thad said with anger.

"We'll get it back though. He's back with us and we aren't going to let anyone give Blaine shit. He's talented and he could make it in the music industry. Him having solos just helps him get stronger and prepared for the life." Dave said.

"I'm not arguing against it. He has a flawless voice, you heard him last night. I'm not going to let Hummel take any more away from Blaine." Sebastian said.

"None of us are." Thad said.

A car pulled up and Sebastian knew it was his father. He parked his car and got out of it and walked over to Sebastian and the other two. They could all see the anger on his face.

"This is bullshit. It's completely destroyed." Mr. Smythe said with anger.

"I know. I'm sorry Dad."

"You don't have anything to apologise for here Son. Someone did this to your car out of hate that's damn clear. It doesn't appear to be a sexual hate crime though."

"No it's not. I must have pissed someone off somehow. I don't know though I haven't done anything to anyone since last year when I told you about Karofsky trying to kill himself. I told you I wouldn't get into trouble and I've been good since I swear." Sebastian said. He didn't want his father to send him back to Paris to be with his mother. It was the last place he wanted to be.

"I know you haven't. I know you've tried very hard to clean up your act. Have you hit on someone's boyfriend recently?" Mr. Smythe asked trying to get an understanding of why his son's car was destroyed.

"No I haven't been. Karofsky is here though. He goes to this school now, maybe he did this I don't know." Sebastian said knowing his father wasn't going to let this drop until he knew who was behind it.

"The police can speak to him then. Have you told the Headmaster yet?"

"No I don't have the number in my phone."

"I'll call him. I called the insurance company and they are sending someone out here with a rental car for you and they will have it towed to their lot so they can see if it would be worth having it repaired or not. I don't think they will, they will write it off and cover a new car for the value of this one. We will know in a couple of days what they decide and if they write it off we will have to find you another car. One with an alarm system to it."

"Didn't think I would need one, especially going here."

"We'll get one now even if they repair this one. We'll get one installed."

A police cruiser came up and parked next to Sebastian's father's car. Two uniforms got out of their squad car and headed over to them. Sebastian let his father do all of the talking, he was a prosecutor so he knew how to handle this. Sebastian answered any questions the officers had and after a long two hours of standing around everything was taken care of and a rental car had been delivered to them and his car was towed away. Within the past two hours all of the Warblers had been told about Sebastian's car and they had come out to see what had happened to Sebastian's car. They were all pissed off at what had been done to one of their own and they were all hoping that Karofsky didn't have anything to do with this. They didn't know who would do this to Sebastian, but whoever did it obviously had a lot of anger and hate towards him. They all couldn't help, but think that Kurt was the only one that would be this angry and hateful of Sebastian. They didn't even want to think about what that would do to Blaine if it was true.

Once everything was taken care of Sebastian's father turned his attention to his still very upset son.

"Do you want to come to the house?"

"No it's fine. I'm just gonna go for a drive. I was going to go out and do a few things today."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I just want to be alone right now. I'm gonna go for a drive and get some coffee. I'll be fine. Thanks for coming down and dealing with all of this."

"I'm always here for you Sebastian. You are my son and I do love you."

"I love you Dad."

"Call me or text me later and let me know how you are doing. I will let you know what the insurance company says."

"Ok."

"Have a good day boys." Mr. Smythe said to the Warblers.

"You too Sir." Hunter said on behalf of everyone else.

Sebastian's father got into his car and took off back home.

"I'll see you guys later." Sebastian said as he went over to his rental car.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you?" Thad asked worried.

"I just want to be alone. I'll see you guys later or tomorrow." Sebastian said and they all knew he wasn't going to listen to anyone else.

Sebastian got into the car and he took off out of the parking lot. He turned the radio on to his favorite station and he blared the music. He was so pissed off at what had been done to his car that he knew he needed to work it off. He needed time alone to try and calm himself down. He wasn't even that mad about his car, what made him so mad was the fact that it could have been Kurt that did it to his car. It was only going to upset Blaine and put even more of a strain on their relationship. Sebastian didn't want them together, but he didn't want to be the cause of his breakup either. Sebastian just figured he would drive around until he felt better and then he would try and go on with the day, but he knew that it would take a while before that happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine woke up to his phone ringing. It was just after eleven in the morning when he was woken up. Blaine rolled over and looked at his phone to see that Kurt was calling him. Blaine was so tired he didn't even want to move, let alone answering the phone to his boyfriend that had punched him last night. Blaine knew though that Kurt wouldn't stop calling so he had no choice, but to answer the phone.

"Ya" Blaine said with exhaustion clear in his voice.

"Ya? That's all you have to say to me?" Kurt said with annoyance.

"You woke me up. I've been asleep for barely two hours Kurt." Blaine said not even bothering to get out of bed.

"What did Bas keep you up all night?" Kurt said with disgust to his voice.

"No Kurt I was in the hospital getting tests done. What do you want?" Blaine said looking to end this conversation and go back to sleep.

"An apology would be nice for starters. I spent the night sleeping in some stranger's bed at Dalton thanks to you. Come to Dalton and we can have a proper conversation in your room." Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, I am exhausted I can't even drive. If you want to talk to me you can have Karofsky drive you back then. I'll see you here, but I can't drive right now it wouldn't be safe. I'm fine by the way, not that you asked why I would be in the hospital."

"If you weren't fine I'm sure you would have called. So you just expect me to come to you after what you did last night? And I never said I was with Dave."

"You got to Dalton somehow it doesn't take a genius to figure out how you got there. And if you want to talk this out then ya you need to come here, I can't drive. If you are coming then tell me now or I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine I'll be there shortly, but you better be ready to apologise to me Blaine I mean it." Kurt said in a threatening tone before he ended the call.

"Whatever." Blaine said to himself as the call ended.

He was still lying down in his bed and the last thing he wanted to do was to get up. He looked at his phone and saw that Cooper had sent him a text message back an hour ago.

'_Call me when you get up. Even if Ally answers just tell her it's you and she'll get me. I want to talk to you I don't care if you say you are fine. I love you and call me.'_

Blaine knew it would take at least thirty minutes before Kurt would be over here so he decided to call Cooper and get that over and done with so when he was done fighting with Kurt he would be able to get some sleep. Blaine called Cooper's phone and after three rings he answered.

"Hey little brother, I didn't expect you to call me this quick. I thought you were sleeping." Cooper said with some concern.

"I was until Kurt called me." Blaine said not even bothering to hide his exhaustion from his voice.

"I thought he was going to be there with you this weekend?"

"So did I. We got into a huge fight last night and he left with Karofsky and spent the night at Dalton. He's on his way over here now and is expecting me to apologise to him. I'm just so tired right now Coop."

"I know I can hear it in your voice. You're tired on more than one level. What happened last night? Why were you in the hospital at five in the morning?" Cooper asked with concern.

"I did something stupid. Something that I know better not to do and promised Sebastian I wouldn't do again. He's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"What did you do?" Cooper asked with fear to his voice.

"I went too hard on the bag again. I wore my proper gloves, but I didn't tape my hands and I went all out for about six hours straight last night. I was so pissed off I just needed to work it off, but I got lost in my head and before I even knew it, it was four in the morning and six hours had gone by. I fractured my right hand and now it's in a brace for up to six weeks. Which means I can't play an instrument for that long so I can't play in the concert like I was planning on." Blaine said with anger towards himself.

"Blaine, you have got to be careful. What has gotten into you recently? You've never even done that when you first started boxing. I don't understand what's going on. Was this after your fight with Kurt?" Cooper said with worry about what was going on in Blaine's life to make him act like this as it was out of character for him.

"He was supposed to be here yesterday and all day today. I was going to take him home tomorrow to get his things for the train. We planned it. And then yesterday it was eleven and I hadn't heard from him so I sent him a text to see if I could pick him up. He told me he had some last minute things to do before he left and he would be by later with Finn. I was upset about it, but I just wrote and tried to let it go. But then he didn't show up with Finn. He didn't show up until around five that night with Karofsky."

"That's the guy that threatened to kill him right?"

"Ya ever since he tried to kill himself they have been friends. He asked me last Saturday if he could invite him and I agreed, because I was hoping it would be a good chance to relieve some of the tension between us. For the next five hours Kurt was hanging off of him and they were joking around and whispering to each other. Kurt made these subtle insults towards me about my clothes and even my singing and writing songs. All of the guys were getting sick of it, everyone left at ten when normally we all would have hung out until two or three and they all would have crashed here. Everyone was ready to get the hell away from them. Kurt had also been texting someone all night and I was worried that it might have been Chandler again. By the time everyone left I was just so annoyed and upset. I know it seems like a stupid thing to get upset over, but we were supposed to spend the day together only to find out he went out for a picnic with Karofsky."

"Hey it's not stupid. You had plans to spend this last weekend together and he broke those plans. He shouldn't have gone on a picnic with another gay man, especially when he was supposed to be with you. As for the insults he had no right to do that to you. He should be supportive of you and not try and bring you down. You wouldn't have done that to him. Is that what you guys fought about?"

"It started out that way, but then Kurt went into the bathroom and I saw his phone going off with a text message. I picked it up and it was Chandler so I opened it. It was a nude photo of him. I scrolled through Coop and Kurt had sent his own nude photos to Chandler. They had been sexting back and forth for two weeks now. He had done it before I found out he was even texting Chandler again and even after he swore he wouldn't do it anymore he continued to sex text with him. He even was doing it at the party while I was sitting right there."

"Fuck off right now. Blaine that is worse than him flirting with some guy. He was doing it right when you were with him. You don't deserve that shit from anyone, least of all him. So that is why you went so hard on the bag." Cooper stated.

"Ya I just got so mad. I saw red Coop and that's never happened before. I just I had to work it off. I went down to the basement and blared some music and started to work the bag. I just got lost in my own world that by the time I realised how tired I was it had been six hours. Once the adrenaline wore off I was able to feel the pain in my right hand. It was all bruised and swollen. I knew something was wrong with it. I was hoping it would just be sprained, but its fractured."

"Mom and Dad are going to be really worried over this Blaine. They are going to ask what happened to make you go so hard."

"I know and I'll tell them what happened. I haven't called them yet, but I will later. Kurt is coming over so I'll do it after he leaves. There was one other thing I need to tell you about."

"What is it?" Cooper asked with worry.

"For the past couple of months I've been getting these dizzy spells. The doctor last night took a blood test for me. It turns out that my blood sugar is low, low enough that I have type two diabetes. He said it might be type one, but they need to do a series of sugar tests over the course of the next two months."

"What? Blaine you should have told me right away last night. You never even told me you were getting dizzy spells. Do mom and dad know?" Cooper asked with concern.

"Not yet I haven't called them. I just thought it was from being tired. I didn't even think anything was wrong. Last night while I was getting things ready for dinner I got a little dizzy and Sebastian was there. He suggested it could be my blood sugar. I ate an apple and I felt better afterwards. I was going to make an appointment tomorrow with the doctor. I still have to make one to get the sugar tests setup. The doctor last night said he would send the test to my doctor. I'll call mom and dad soon and let them know."

"You should have called me last night Blaine."

"I know, but it was late. I didn't get there until five and by the time I got out of there and home it was nine and I was so exhausted I just wanted to sleep. I ate some cereal first and then went to bed."

"I know, but I don't care how late at night it is. If something happens you call me. What did the doctor say?"

"He gave me a prescription for a tester and I got it last night at the pharmacy. The pharmacist showed me how to use it and I got everything I needed for it. He said I needed to keep a log for my doctor so he can have a better idea of what my levels are like throughout the day. It's better for me to eat six small meals a day and not three large ones. I also have to check my blood throughout the day before and after I eat. I have to find the right balance between exercise and healthy eating and stress and lack of sleep can make it worse. The doctor said that sometimes if my sugar level is low I'll get dizzy or I could get shaky and just not feel good. It could be worse at night because sugar levels naturally go down at night. So I'll have to eat an apple or something closer to bed. It's manageable and I'll tell the guys tomorrow about it so they know."

"Ok good you need to tell them just in case. What are the sugar tests? Is it just blood work?"

"I don't really know. I'll call the doctor tomorrow if I don't hear from them and set up an appointment with my actual doctor. He might have different ideas I don't know, but I'll ask him."

"He'll get you in pretty quick. Tell me when it is, I can try and be there for you. I know mom and dad had to leave last night for Paris."

"It's okay I'll be fine. I'll let you know, but Coop I can take Jeff with me if I want someone. Don't worry about it. I'll speak with the doctor and get all of the answers to the questions and I will call and tell you right away afterwards I promise."

"I'm still going to try and be there, but if I can't I don't want you going alone, take someone with you please."

"I promise I will."

"How are you feeling so far?"

"I'm tired. I have to talk to Kurt, he's on his way over here. I'm hoping we don't fight, but I don't see that happening. Honestly, I just want to sleep. I'm tired and I'm feeling a little shaky. I'll check my levels and write it down. I'll use one of my blank writing books to keep track."

"You need to eat something or drink something. Juice is supposed to be really good I heard."

"Ya orange and apple juice are the best, but only if they are pure and not a cocktail. The doctor told me that last night. I'll have a glass once I get dressed. I'm hoping I can just rest and sleep for the rest of the day. My hand hurts a lot right now too."

"Can you take anything for it?"

"He didn't give me anything, but I can take some over the counter pain medication. I'm gonna wait though till I eat something. The doctor gave me some information to read, but I haven't had the chance yet. I don't know if some medications will affect me differently or not."

"You need to ask the doctor when you go that. We need to know everything we can Blaine."

"I know I'll keep a list going and if you have any questions I'll write them all down."

"Good we need to have all the information we can so we can be prepared. Drinking is probably not a good idea."

"Ya I figured as much. It's a lot of sugar. I didn't drink last night and when I do it's not often I have more than a couple, but I just won't drink anymore. It's not a big deal."

"Ok you need to keep really good track of it Blaine. Dr. Reid is going to want a detail log so he can have some kind of an idea about it."

"I know I'm going to keep track of it. I got this Coop it's okay."

"I know, but still I don't like that you were there alone. You shouldn't have been. I know mom and dad had a surprise meeting come up and I'm in L.A. but still I don't like that you were alone. You shouldn't have to of been, seventeen or not you are still young and you shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"It was okay. I could have called any of the guys to come down. It was no big deal Coop. I'll make sure to call mom and dad after I'm done talking with Kurt. And I will keep a log and call tomorrow for an appointment with Dr. Reid."

"Alright, well let me know if you don't feel better or if something happens please. I want to know."

"I promise I will. You are on set today right?"

"I am, but I don't care I will have my phone with me on vibrate so if you need something or if something happens just text or call me."

"I will I promise. Have fun filming Coop and don't worry about me. Kurt will be here and if not then I can always call one of the guys to come over if I want. Really I'm just going to sleep and relax today and tonight."

"Alright. I love you and let me know what happens with Kurt. I'll support whatever decision you make little brother."

"Thanks Coop. I don't know yet, I guess I'll see how this conversation goes over. I love you too and have fun on set."

"I'll try my best. I'll talk to you later little brother."

"See ya Coop and thanks."

"Anytime. Talk to you later."

"Bye Coop."

Blaine ended the call and he slowly sat up. He felt the world spin for a moment and once his eyes cleared he got up. He was in sweats and a black muscle shirt, but he wasn't about to get changed. He headed down to the kitchen with his phone in his hand. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone just yet. He just wanted to sleep right now. Blaine got into his kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and he noticed that they were running low. He knew he would need to do some grocery shopping so he would have more fruit and veggies. They normally ate pretty healthy so it wasn't much of a change for him, but he would need to get some fruit to eat and take with him during the day. Blaine would also have to ask the doctor about drinking coffee if it was still okay to do so or not. He didn't know how much it would affect his sugar level. He knew natural sugars were better than man made ones, so he couldn't eat chocolate all day long, not that he would anyways. He would need to keep track of the questions that came to him so he could ask his doctor about it.

Blaine poured himself some juice and he decided to see how that would make him feel before he made himself something for lunch. They had a lot of stuff for salad so he was going to do that for dinner. He just finished getting his juice back in the fridge when the buzzer went off for the front gate. Blaine headed to the front door and hit the button to open the gate before he unlocked the door and opened it. He saw Kurt drive up in a different car and he figured it must have been Karofsky's, but he wasn't in the car at least. Blaine stood there as Kurt parked the car and got out. He headed up the steps and Blaine moved back into the house with Kurt behind him. Once Kurt was inside he slammed the door closed and turned to face Blaine with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Kurt asked with attitude clear in his voice.

"This is how you really want to start this conversation Kurt? No how are you feeling? No why were you in the hospital? Nothing?" Blaine said with more hurt and tiredness in his voice than anything.

"You look like someone who just got out of bed. And your hand is in a brace so I'm assuming you did something stupid last night that made you go to the hospital to get it looked at. Seems simple enough to me." Kurt said rudely.

"I'm going back up to bed, you want to come then fine. If not you know where the door is maybe you can check your attitude at it on the way." Blaine said as he turned to go to the stairs.

He could hear Kurt huff before he followed behind him. They got to the bedroom and Blaine went back over to his bed and sat down under the covers. He put the pillows up against the headboard and leaned against it.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I called you loose. It wasn't right and I shouldn't have done it. I was angry and hurt and I said something that I shouldn't have. However, you were sexting for weeks now. You were doing it at the party with me sitting down beside you. How do you think that makes me feel? We've barely done anything lately and yet you are sending nude photos to another man. It makes me feel like I don't turn you on anymore or I don't satisfy you, but we barely do anything because you don't want to. So I'm confused here and I'm hurt that you would cheat on me again. Not to mention that you punched me Kurt. You punched me the man you claim to love. I don't know what to do right now." Blaine said with hurt.

"It's just harmless fun Blaine. Don't act like you've never done anything like that with Sebastian."

"I haven't Kurt, not once. I've never even thought about it. I love you and I'm attracted to you and I want you. I don't even look at another man. And it's not harmless fun, it's painful and it cuts me very deep. How would you feel if it was me doing this to you, doing it right next to you and you didn't know? Would you really think it was harmless fun?" Blaine asked trying to get Kurt to understand his point of view.

"No, I would be pretty hurt and angry with you. But I find it very hard to believe that you aren't doing anything with Sebastian. I figured if you could then so could I."

"Except I'm not doing anything with Sebastian and or anyone else. What you did was just cheat and hurt me because of your jealousy and insecurity with my being back at Dalton. I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't done anything to hurt you. You are the one that has been ignoring me. You are the one that has been cheating on me. You are the one that punched me Kurt. You don't get to have attitude with me. You don't get to be mad after everything you have done to me in the past two months, but especially in the past few weeks. Now I am sorry I called you loose, but that is the least of our problems right now Kurt. I don't know what to do with us. I don't know what I should do."

"And what does that mean?" Kurt asked softly.

"It means I should breakup with you. You punched me and that is worse than cheating Kurt. I should breakup with you. I should be yelling and kicking you out right now. But my heart doesn't want to, because I still love who you used to be. And I'm still hoping that you being in New York and happy will make that man that I feel in love with come back to me. So I don't know what to do." Blaine simply said.

"Look, I'm sorry I did what I did. I didn't think how it would make you feel. I was just so upset and angry and hurt at what I believed was happening. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry Blaine. I had no right to hit you last night and I feel horrible for it. You're right I didn't think about how it would make you feel and I know how it made me feel when I thought you were doing it with Sebastian. I didn't like that feeling. I would have called you loose too, probably something worse. I don't want to breakup, please Blaine let's try and make this work." Kurt said as he went and sat down on the bed.

"I'm tired Kurt and I love you I do, but it's going to take a long time before I can trust you again."

"So what does that mean for us?" Kurt asked softly.

"It means you need to earn that trust back. But this is the last time Kurt, I'm not gonna do it again."

"I won't let you down I promise. I love you Blaine." Kurt said with a smile.

"I love you too."

"So, what are you going to do today?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Not much. I'm just going to sleep and relax. My hand hurts. Do you want to stay?" Blaine asked hoping that Kurt would stay so they could just curl up together. Blaine really didn't want to be all alone right now.

"Well Carole is making this special dinner tonight and I am going to go see everyone and say goodbye. I figured we would do it together, but you don't really look up for it. Will you be there tomorrow at the train station?"

"Ya I'll be there. What time?"

"Well the train leaves at eleven so I should be there for ten just to make sure everything is ready."

"I'll be there. As for tonight I really don't know Kurt. I'm tired and I'm really not up for much right now." Blaine said apologetically.

"That's okay I understand. How about we do something fun before I go?" Kurt asked with a mischievous smile.

"And what did you have in mind?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I was thinking a little picture and maybe a little video fun. Something for me to look at when I'm all alone and horny in New York." Kurt said with a flirty smile.

"I don't know about that Kurt. What if someone sees them?" Blaine said with uncertainty.

"Who would see them besides me? They would just be for me. You could take your own pictures of me." Kurt said with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I think pictures are self-explanatory, but the video I was thinking of you going down on me would be nice to have."

"You want to record me giving you head? I don't know Kurt, what if someone got them? What if you lost your phone then that would be out there for someone to see."

"No one will see it but me I swear. You know I don't lose anything. Come on Blaine, it would be really awesome to have a few pictures and video reminders of you. Something for at night just for me to have." Kurt said in a pleading voice that had always worked for him in the past.

Blaine looked at Kurt and he knew this was something he really wanted to do. Blaine was feeling a little better since he had some juice, but he was still tired. He didn't really feel like doing anything right now. The problem was he knew Kurt would get angry if he said no and he didn't want Kurt leaving mad, again, but especially to New York. Blaine figured it would just be better to agree to it that way he could just relax afterwards and try to fix his body so tomorrow he would be able to handle going to practise, because he couldn't right now.

"Alright, but only one video." Blaine said reluctantly.

"Yes awesome thank-you. Ok let's do some pictures first." Kurt said as he pulled out his cell phone. "You can take pictures of me and I will of you so take your clothes off." Kurt said with a smile.

"What no kissing? Couldn't we work up to this?" Blaine said unsure.

"Come on, it'll be like a professional photoshoot. It'll be good practise for us. Don't be shy it's just us here." Kurt said as he removed his coat and his shirt, leaving his pants on.

Blaine reluctantly got out of bed and removed all of his clothing.

"Ok lay down on the bed for me and we need to get you hard." Kurt said.

"Why don't you come make it hard?" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt pulled out his phone as he looked at Blaine and he moved closer.

"Touch yourself for me baby." Kurt said with a flirty smile.

"What you doing with your phone?" Blaine asked as Kurt held up his phone.

"I'm going to take your picture while you do it. Come on Baby let's have some fun."

"Alright.

Blaine started to touch himself to get hard. What he didn't know was that Kurt had hit record and he had zoomed in so he was closer to Blaine so he could get a better image when he recorded it. Every now and then Kurt would take a picture of it.

"Don't stop baby I want a picture of you cumming." Kurt said as he could tell Blaine was about to stop. Kurt undid his pants and pulled himself out to give Blaine more incentive.

Blaine turned his attention to Kurt at the sight of him clearly turned on.

"Oh fuck baby."

Blaine started to move his hand faster and it didn't take much longer before he cam on his hand and stomach. Kurt moved closer so he could get a clear image of Blaine's dick pulsing as he cam. After a moment Kurt hit the end button and he gave Blaine a huge smile.

"That was so sexy baby. I've never been more turned on than I am right now. Now you get to have your pictures."

Blaine grabbed a tissue and wiped himself off and his stomach.

"Lay down." Blaine said as he moved out of the way and grabbed his phone.

Kurt went and laid down on the bed and Blaine got between his legs and began to take pictures of Kurt. Once he had a few he went and kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed back and after a minute he spoke.

"Make me cum Blaine. I want to feel that mouth of yours." Kurt said seductively.

Blaine moaned and he kissed his way down Kurt's body. Kurt grabbed his phone and got it recording as Blaine took a slow long lick up Kurt's shaft. Kurt gave a moan as he put his right hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine slowly took Kurt in his mouth and Kurt gripped Blaine's hair. Blaine began to move his head up and down making sure he sucked gently on Kurt. Kurt moaned and he pushed Blaine's head down further so he could take him all the way in his mouth. Kurt made sure he was zoomed in on just Blaine and his dick, so nothing else would be in the video. Blaine looked up at Kurt and he pulled his head off so he could lick Kurt's shaft and suck on his tip. Blaine licked the precum off from Kurt's head and moaned before he took him back into his mouth. Kurt started to take control of Blaine's movements and he made sure he took him all in his mouth. When he was becoming close he started to thrust his hips up not caring that Blaine wasn't able to handle just how deep Kurt was pushing into his mouth even more. Kurt moaned as he fucked Blaine's mouth and once he was close enough Kurt moved forward so he could go up on his knees. Forcing Blaine to move back so he was on his hands and knees sucking Kurt off. Kurt continued to moan and thrust into Blaine's mouth and right when he was about to cum he pulled out as he spoke.

"Open your mouth baby."

Blaine opened his mouth and stroked Kurt the rest of the way. Kurt cam hard and long as he got some of his cum into Blaine's mouth, but he also made sure it went on Blaine's face, much to Blaine's dislike. Once Kurt was done cumming he ran the tip of his dick over Blaine's tongue as Blaine looked at the camera. Kurt ended the video as he spoke.

"Damn Blaine that was so hot baby. I'm never going to get tired of watching this." Kurt said with a heavy breath.

"That was different." Blaine said as he moved back and headed into his bathroom to get the cum off his face.

Blaine didn't really like doing that, it wasn't that he was bothered by it in the sexual sense. It was the most exciting thing they had ever done, but it was more of the fact that Kurt had recorded it. He still wasn't sure about it even though it would just be for Kurt. Blaine had expected a huge fight and not Kurt apologising so quickly and wanting to fool around. The problem was Blaine was having a hard time getting his mind to truly think everything through and clearly. So he had just gone along with it and now he was hoping nothing was wrong with this situation. Blaine came back out to see that Kurt was already getting dressed. Blaine grabbed his sweats and put them on as he spoke.

"Are you leaving already?" Blaine asked trying to keep the hurt and disappointment from his voice.

"I have to get going to bring Dave's car back and then he is going to drive me into Lima for me. This was fun, we'll have to do it again. Maybe next time I am in town we could try something different."

"I think we did just try something different." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Ya, but maybe we could try where you bottom and I top during sex. It could be fun to shake things up a bit." Kurt said with a smile.

"I don't know. I've never done that before."

"I know and how amazing would it be that we could be each other's first for both parts. Just think about it, we'll only do it if you want to."

"I'll think about it."

"Well I love you and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine.

"I'll walk you down." Blaine said.

They headed out of the room and down to the front door. Blaine opened it as he spoke.

"I love you and I'll be there tomorrow. Have fun with your family tonight."

"I will. Love you." Kurt said as he headed down the steps and back to the car.

Blaine watched as Kurt drove away and once he was through the gate Blaine closed and locked the door. He knew he needed to check his blood sugar so he went up to his room and got his kit out. He checked his blood sugar levels and he pulled out a fresh notebook. It was a small journal size book that he could easily carry around with him in his bag. Blaine waited for the results as he wrote the date and time down. His blood sugar levels were at a two right now and he knew that was too low. Blaine wrote down it was before food. Blaine knew he needed to call his parents and tell them what had happened so he pulled out his phone and called his father's cell phone. After five rings he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad."

"Blaine, how are you?"

"I'm alright. Is this a bad time to call?"

"No not at all, your mother and me were just finishing the dishes after dinner. You sound tired. Is everything ok?" Mr. Anderson asked with concern.

"Um ya I'm tired and not really. Can you put this on speaker phone so mom can hear?"

"Of course." Mr. Anderson hit the button and moved over to his wife who had a questioning look on her face. "What's going on Son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I don't want you to worry, but last night or very early this morning technically I had to go to the emergency room."

"What? Why? And why haven't you called us before now?" Mrs. Anderson asked with worry.

"I'm fine and it was really late. It was five before I got there and I didn't get back home until nine. I had been up all night I just wanted to sleep. I had texted Coop just so he would know and I just called him about an hour ago."

"I understand you were tired, but I don't care what time of the day or night it is, if you are in the hospital I want a phone call. What happened that put you there?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but basically I did something stupid. I found some nude photos on Kurt's phone. He had been receiving and sending nude photos to another man for the past two weeks. We fought and he stormed out. I was so pissed off I went downstairs and started to work out on the bag, but I went too long and too hard, six hours actually. I hurt my right hand, it's fractured and I had to go and get a brace on it. I'm sorry it was stupid of me and I can't believe I let myself get that worked up and lost in my own mind." Blaine said with regret.

"It happens to everyone Blaine. Your boyfriend, the man that you love and believed loved you, hurt you. He cheated on you, maybe not physically, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. You're entitled to being mad and upset over it. You need to be careful though you could seriously hurt your hands next time. I'm proud of you for not drinking or doing something more dangerous. At the same time though you need to be careful. If you ever get that mad again you need to call someone first to talk about it before you start working out. Or have someone there with you so they can stop you if you get going for too long." Mr. Anderson said.

"How long will your hand take to heal? Are you in any pain from it?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"It hurts, but it's not too bad and anywhere between four and six weeks. I haven't told the guys yet, I'll do it tomorrow at practice. There's actually something more important I need to tell you."

"What could be more important than you fractured your hand?" Mrs. Anderson asked with worry.

"When I was at the hospital they did a blood test. For the past couple of months, since the end of the school year, I've been getting dizzy spells here and there."

"Blaine, you've been getting dizzy spells for a couple of months and you never said anything to us? You're right there is a more important issue here. Why didn't you tell us? Something could be wrong Blaine. I know you are seventeen and almost an adult, but we are still your parents and you can't keep things like that from us." Mr. Anderson said with a mixture of concern and anger.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think it was anything worth mentioning. I just thought it was from being tired and stress from Kurt. I didn't think anything was wrong. I'm sorry."

"We know you are Sweetie. What happened with the blood work? Did you get the results?" Mrs. Anderson asked with concern.

"Ya I got the results back. Dr. Hill, the doctor that treated me he didn't want me to leave until he had the results just in case. It came back that I have type two diabetes. My blood sugar is supposed to be between five and seven and mine came back at two."

"That is really low. What did the doctor say about it? What's the next step?" Mr. Anderson asked with concern for his son, who was currently alone right now.

"He gave me a prescription for a tester and I got it this morning before I left the hospital. The Pharmacist showed me how to use it. Dr. Hill told me to keep a log of all of my sugar levels so I am. I just did it before I called you and it was still at two. He told me I needed to eat more natural sugars to help keep my sugar levels up when they go down. I just need to find that balance between eating and exercise. I have to do a series of sugar tests over the next two months. He was going to send it all to Dr. Reid and he'll call me to set up an appointment. I was going to call tomorrow when they are open to get in to see him. Dr. Hill gave me a bunch of information that I can read and go over. Basically I just need to eat right and make sure my sugar doesn't stay low."

"If your blood sugar gets too low it can be extremely dangerous Blaine. Is it low all of the time?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I don't know I just go the tester so I won't know until I start checking my sugar levels. I'm not dizzy all of the time so I don't think so. I know with diabetes people have high sugar levels and then they crash down. I'm assuming that is happening with me. But I won't know until I keep track of it."

"And you told Cooper this?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Ya this morning. He was upset that I didn't call him right away, but I was just so exhausted I couldn't even keep my eyes open."

"Exhaustion is a side effect of low blood sugar. We need to do some research on it to see what other side affects you could have. One of us need to be there for this appointment." Mr. Anderson said.

"Or maybe Cooper could be there." Mrs. Anderson suggested.

"I'm fine really. Coop already offered. It's just a simple appointment to set up a time for a sugar test. It's not a big deal really. I am going to write down all of the questions that come to me and I already told Coop to text me any that he has. I'll be fine."

"Blaine you shouldn't be going alone and I don't like you being alone with this. Something could happen." Mr. Anderson said.

"I'll be okay Dad. I'm just going to sleep the day away and then tomorrow I'll be back at the dorms. I can always have one of the guys come with me to the appointment if I want someone. Really you don't need to come home I'll be okay. Just focus on this deal."

"We're your parents Sweetie, it's not that easy to just switch our worry off. I don't like you being alone with this." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'll be okay I swear. I know I have to eat right and I'm just going to relax and sleep until tomorrow. I'll text you every day and once I know when the appointment is I will call you right after. It's not a big deal it really isn't."

"Alright, but you need to text us every day and let us know how you are feeling. You also need to tell us if something happens and we want to know when your appointment is and what is said." Mr. Anderson said.

"I will I promise."

"How are you feeling right now?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'm tired. I'm going to eat something first though and then just get some sleep. I'll need to get some things for my dorm room fridge so I can be prepared. Orange and apple juice are really good Dr. Hill said and I'll make sure I have fruit with me. I'll be okay its manageable easily enough."

"Make sure you have what you need and just rest for the day. Try and get your sugar levels back up into a normal range. Text us later to let us know how you are feeling." Mr. Anderson said.

"I will. I love you guys."

"We love you too. Now get something to eat and go to bed." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I will. Good night."

"Good night Son." Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine ended the call and he felt better that he had told his parents. He left out the part where Kurt had punched him. He didn't want to start all of that right now he was too tired for that conversation. He wanted to sleep, but he knew he had to eat so he went downstairs to make himself a sandwich and he would eat an apple as well. Once he was done he was going to take a nice hot bath before he would check his levels again and then get some sleep. His plan was to sleep as long and as much as he could today and then tomorrow he would go see Kurt off and do some work for the concert before Warbler practice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt drove back to Dalton and as he did he sent both videos to Karofsky. Kurt figured it would be best to have Karofsky hold on to a copy just in case he needed to go to extreme measures to get Blaine out of Dalton. He knew he shouldn't have done this behind Blaine's back, but he didn't believe him when he said that he wasn't cheating on him. Kurt needed his boyfriend back before he got changed with going to Dalton again. This way it worked as an insurance just in case Blaine didn't make the right decision to leave. Kurt was going to get his boyfriend back no matter what and when he was back in McKinley and back to his old self he would thank Kurt for what he did for him.

Karofsky had been in his room reading a book for his English Literature class when he got Kurt's two text messages containing the videos. He was alone in his room so he went over and locked the door before he laid down on his bed and opened the first video. He couldn't help, but smile as he saw that Kurt had gotten Blaine to masturbate in front of the camera. Karofsky could feel himself getting hard at the sight on the video. He undid his pants and pulled himself out and slowly started to stroke himself as he watched the video. Once the video was over Karofsky played the next one and he couldn't believe how hot it was to watch. Karofsky wanted to see how Blaine would feel. He bet he could make Blaine scream out and he knew Blaine would feel amazing. He knew that Blaine was a virgin in that sense and Karofsky wanted to be the one to take that from him. Karofsky cam hard just thinking about it. Karofsky knew he needed to do something to get into Blaine's pants and into his tight virgin ass. Karofsky just had to buy his time and something would come to him about Blaine. For now he had these videos plus the videos of Blaine in the shower. Karofsky already knew what he would do to ruin Blaine's reputation. He could easily make thousands off of Blaine's videos if he sold them to the right people. He could also offer a live feed of the webcam footage as well. Karofsky had plans for Blaine and he was looking forward to them.

It was thirty minutes later when there was a knock at his door. Karofsky got up and let Kurt inside, already knowing it would be him.

"Hey, so how easy was it?" Karofsky asked once Kurt had closed the door.

"Really easy. I apologised to him and he just completely forgave me. He's so predictable. I even was able to get him to agree to the one video, but the first one I took without him knowing. He thought I was taking pictures."

"Good if and when you decide to use them I'll have them ready. He'll get expelled so fast once the Board finds out about it, plus it will ruin his reputation and chances of a career in the industry. I mean could you imagine trying to sing and the press caught wind of those videos. He would be ruined before he ever started." Karofsky said with a smile.

"Oh that's true he would be. That would be sad and horrible, but at the same time if it's the only way I can ensure he is out of here then I'll do it. At least I wouldn't have to listen to people in New York going on and on about him."

"Exactly. So what now?"

"Now I have to go to Lima and meet with Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie and Sam and say goodbye to them before I got home for dinner. Do you want to come along?"

"Ya I'd love too. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yup I'm all set."

Karofsky grabbed his coat as he spoke. "Let's go then."

They headed out of the room and back down to Karofsky's car. They got in and they headed off to meet with everyone back in Lima. They continued to talk about New York and how Karofsky's school was going along the way. When they finally arrived at the Lima Bean Coffee House Karofsky parked and they both headed inside and they both grabbed a coffee before they headed over to the table where everyone was sitting at.

"Hey guys." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey, is Blaine coming?" Sam asked.

"No he is too tired so he's staying home. Dave was sweet enough to give me a ride here." Kurt said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." Karofsky said with a smile back as he rested his arm on the back of Kurt's chair.

"So is this going to be a thing now? You tagging along everywhere Lady Lips goes?" Santana asked in a bored tone.

"No, considering he will be in New York tomorrow. Kurt asked if I wanted to join him and I don't see why not. It lets me have more time with him before he leaves. There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with Kurt." Karofsky said.

"Ya, but Blaine and Kurt are dating and they should be spending this time together, not apart." Tina said.

"I can spend time with whoever I want to. Blaine was too tired from last night to come out. He knew I was coming here and he knew Dave was coming with me. It's not a big deal so let's just move on now please." Kurt said already sick of this conversation.

"Are you excited to be going to New York tomorrow?" Artie asked.

"Um duh. It's New York City. Rachel is already in the loft and she has gotten it started on setting it up and cleaning it. It's going to be awesome just me and her living together in New York City. All of my dreams will come true. It's going to be amazing." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"Won't you miss us and Blaine though?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Sure I will, but I will be back to visit. Besides Blaine will be there next year with me and sometime apart will be good for us. It will let us grow individually and we will become even stronger for it." Kurt answered.

"Ya, but you never know you might find some guy in New York that you like and you and Blaine might breakup. That happens all the time to people." Sam said calmly.

"Well that won't happen between Blaine and me. We're perfect for each other. I just wish he wasn't with those Warblers all the time. They truly are bad influences on him." Kurt said with a shake of his head.

"I think they are great for him. Help him get back in touch with himself. It'll be good for him." Santana said as she looked right at Kurt.

"You didn't even like him when he joined Glee. Now you are all for him being arrogant and cocky again." Kurt said.

"I didn't like him because of my own problems, not because he wasn't talented or confident in himself. He wasn't arrogant or cocky he was confident and knew he could sing. There is a huge different there Grandma." Santana said.

"There are a lot of people at Dalton that think Anderson is arrogant and fake. I mean come on that whole show about the concert being about a good cause and then he says it's a great tax deduction. He acts like he cares when he really doesn't." Karofsky said.

"It's called good business. Lots of businesses use charity as a tax deduction and who cares? The charity gets a butt load of money and the company gets to use that as a write off to keep them above the line next year. It's a win/win and it's a great idea. That doesn't mean that Blaine doesn't care, it just means he's thinking like a true businessman which he will need when he takes over Dalton." Santana said.

"How did you know he was going to take over?" Kurt asked.

"Brit told me." Santana said.

"I'll admit his intensions are good, but if he's not careful it won't come across that way. He's going to make enemies in Dalton and it would be safer for him to be at McKinley." Kurt said.

"He's with his friends from the Warblers they would never let anything happen to him. Besides we're still here for him and I know we are still going to hang out together." Sam said.

"Ya we all went to that party together. Blaine invited us and he didn't have to. We're still going to be friends and we don't have to be in the same school to do that." Tina said.

"That's right. He'll be fine and if something happens we are all there for him." Artie said with a smile.

"Can we stop talking about Anderson now, because I am more interested in hearing about New York and just what Kurt's plans are." Karofsky said with a smile as he looked at Kurt.

That was all Kurt needed and he started to go into great detail about what his plans were for New York including what he wanted to do with the loft. The others all let out a silent sigh as they had wished they didn't have to hear this anymore. They were looking forward to Kurt leaving, because then they wouldn't have to keep hearing about this and they wouldn't have to deal with him being so bitchy all of the time. For now though, they were just waiting for the chance to get out of this coffee house to get away from the endless conversation of New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine at night and Sebastian was in his room still trying to calm down since finding his car completely destroyed by someone. He had gone for a drive, but it didn't help to ease his anger at the person who did this. It didn't help that he was worried that Kurt had something to do with it and that would only hurt Blaine even more than he already was hurt. Sebastian didn't want to add to that, especially with the problems Blaine was having already with Kurt. Sebastian knew Kurt was just being petty and jealous, but he couldn't help, but feel like it was his fault that Blaine and Kurt were fighting so much. Sebastian knew it wasn't truly his fault, it was Kurt's actions and his cheating that was giving them problems. Sebastian was just an easy escape goat for Kurt to use. That did nothing for his anger though. Sebastian knew what he needed to do to get the anger back under control so he could sleep tonight.

Sebastian grabbed his coat and his keys and he headed out of his room and down to his rental car. He got in and headed for Scandals to work off this anger. He needed a quick meaningless fuck with some random guy to try and get the anger out. It had always worked in the past and he knew it would work now. He had gotten very good at using meaningless sex as his escape. His parents didn't know about it and he wanted to keep it that way. He had been going to gay clubs since he was fourteen using fake IDs to get in. It had worked as an escape from what was going on in his life back in Paris and it had continued to work when he moved back here. Sebastian had some trouble in the past while living in Paris and he had only ever told one person before. It didn't end well and he had learnt that he could never trust anyone with this secret. From then on he had kept it to himself, he had done anything he could to try and escape the world he was trapped in until the day finally came when his mother was sick of him and sent him back to his father to straighten him out. Now after last year's problems his father was ready to send him back to Paris with his mother and that was the last place he ever wanted to be. Sebastian knew he had to be careful and not cause trouble for his father. He couldn't go back to living with his mother and her new husband.

Sebastian arrived at Scandals and he parked his car and locked it, making sure the alarm was on before he headed inside. He got in without even having to show his ID as he had been here so much in the past. Sebastian went right over to the bar and got himself a beer. Once he had his beer he turned around to face the crowd. It was a Sunday so there wasn't that many guys here. Sebastian just needed a willing bottom, the rest didn't really matter all that much to him right now. He just needed that quick fuck so he could get some sleep. He had to be up at five in the morning to go running so he needed sleep. Then tomorrow he could see Blaine at practice. Sebastian saw a guy that screamed bottom. He was around the same height as him which helped when you were going to have sex standing up. He was thin with blonde hair and blue eyes. His whole appearance and the way he spoke told Sebastian that he bottomed. He was also drunk enough to not care about having sex in a bathroom with some random guy, but not too drunk to make it wrong.

Sebastian smirked as he finished the rest of his beer and headed over to him. He came up behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Love the way your ass looks in these jeans."

The man smiled as he leaned back against Sebastian.

"From what I can feel you have something pretty impressive in your pants honey."

"I got something that will make you scream. If you think that ass of yours can handle it."

"I can handle anything sugar. Just say when and where."

"Right now, bathroom."

Sebastian didn't even wait for a response he just headed off for the bathroom. He knew the guy would follow, because he came here for this very reason. Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if the guy was already stretched and lubed up just so he could get fucked by some random guy. Sebastian walked into the bathroom and sure enough the man came in right behind him and locked the door. Sebastian didn't even hesitate he pushed the guy against the wall and started to undo his pants while the guy did the same. Sebastian had a strict no kissing policy with randoms and he was relieved that this guy didn't seem interested in it. Once their pants were undone the man got down on his knees and took Sebastian into his mouth quick and deep. Sebastian put his hand in the guy's hair to keep control of the situation, he always had to have control. Once he knew he would be wet enough he pulled the guy's head back and the man happily stood up and turned to face the wall. Sebastian pulled the guy's pants down and the guy spread his legs as best as he could and bent over. Sebastian smirked, he loved the easy men that came here, it made his work so much easier.

Sebastian spread the guy's ass cheeks and sure enough his hole was lubed up already. Sebastian pulled out a condom and quickly put it on before he lined up at the guy's entrance and he pushed in slowly just in case. He never wanted to hurt his partners even if they were random. Once Sebastian was all the way inside he waited a moment to judge how the guy was taking it, but judging by how loose he was Sebastian knew he was more than fine. Sebastian didn't hold back then. He made sure he went hard, fast and deep with this guy. It took Sebastian longer to cum because the guy clearly had other partners tonight and every other night. It was a long twenty minutes before Sebastian had finally cam. The guy had gotten himself off three times in just that short amount of time. Sebastian pulled out and took the condom off and tossed it while the guy got his clothes back on. Sebastian got his pants back up and he knew he would need a shower before he got to bed.

"Thanks sugar I look forward to next time big boy." The guy said with a flirty smirk before he headed out of the bathroom once he unlocked the door.

Sebastian didn't say anything back at him. He just washed his hands before he headed back out to his car. He got into the car and sat there for a moment. He wasn't angry anymore, but he wasn't satisfied though. This life and this escape was becoming old and Sebastian knew he would need to find another way to deal with everything soon. Sebastian looked down at his phone. The guys had been texting him all day to check in and make sure he was okay. The problem was the only person he wanted to talk to all day was Blaine and he hadn't texted him. He knew that the guys didn't tell Blaine about his car, because he had told them not to. He wanted to be the one to do it and he didn't want to bother Blaine if he was with Kurt. Sebastian really wanted to talk to him though. He wanted to see how he was doing and he wanted to just talk to him about nothing. Just being around Blaine always made him feel better. Blaine made him feel things that he didn't even know what they were. It scared the hell out of him, but he was trying to not run scared over them. He was trying to get to know Blaine and be his friend. The only problem to that was that the more he got to know Blaine the more he liked him and felt these feelings for him. It was like Blaine was this drug and Sebastian was addicted to him, because he just couldn't seem to stay away from him even though he should.

Sebastian didn't know what any of this meant and he was in no state of mind to start figuring it out tonight. Sebastian needed sleep so he started up his car and took off back for the dorms. Tomorrow he would get to see Blaine at practice and he could talk to him then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after ten next morning when Blaine pulled into the train station. He had been able to get a lot of sleep and rest yesterday and he was feeling better. He was going to spend the rest of the day in bed and working on the concert and getting some prices down. He was not looking forward to practice and what all of the guys would say about not only his hand and face, but about his diabetes. It wasn't an inconvenience to them, but they would all be mother hens, at least a good portion of them would be. Blaine knew they would be understanding, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be worried or keeping an eye on him. Blaine just wanted to go on about life without feeling like something was wrong with him all of the time. Blaine was hoping they would just continue on as they always have been.

Blaine got out of the car and headed inside to where the departures were so he could see if Kurt was here or not. He headed over and he could see that Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn were all standing there. He also saw Karofsky there as well and he tried to do his best not to get annoyed. He walked over to them as Kurt was getting his bags through security before they would be loaded onto the train once it arrived. Blaine smiled as he headed over to Kurt as he spoke.

"Hey."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing there.

"Hey, you made it."

"I told you I would be here. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."

"Hello Blaine. What happened to you?" Burt asked with concern.

"Oh it's nothing." Blaine said hoping it would end the questioning.

"You look like you were punched there Blaine. You didn't have that Saturday." Finn said as he looked at Blaine.

"I just fell. It's nothing really I'm fine." Blaine said with a smile.

"You fell eh? How did you fall?" Karofsky asked with a smile.

"I just tripped over something. Are you all set?" Blaine asked as he turned to Kurt.

"I am. My bags are going to baggage and now I just need to wait for when the train arrives and I will be on my way to New York. Where all of my dreams will come true." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"I'm excited for you. How did it go yesterday with everyone?" Blaine asked.

"It went well. It was good to say goodbye to everyone. Dave came with me and then he had dinner with us and spent the night. It was like a sleep over when you were a little kid." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"It was a lot of fun though. I've never done a sleep over before." Karofsky said with a smile.

"Me nether. It was fun. Rachel has been texting me non-stop all night and all morning. She is really excited to be picking me up at the train station. I can't believe this is happening, it's finally happening. This is going to be amazing." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"Just remember to be safe and to call me when you get there. Don't try and go crazy with wanting to have your name in lights. Focus on finding a job first and then work on your dreams Kurt." Burt said trying to keep Kurt from not being reasonable.

"I know, I know and I will. I will get a job and then work on getting a band together. I already have a few interviews setup. I'll be smart I swear." Kurt said to reassure his father.

"I know you will be. I love you and I hope all of your dreams finally come true. I want you to be safe though, it's New York City and people won't care too much about you being gay, but there will still be people who don't care for it. Be smart and be safe."

"I will I promise Dad I won't do anything that would put me in harm's way. I love you, but try not to worry so much. I'll call you every week."

"You better and I want to hear about anything good that happens. Don't become distant." Burt said.

"Dad I swear I'll keep in touch so much you'll wish I stopped calling. Don't worry yourself. You need to be careful with your heart." Kurt said.

"I'll keep him in line don't you worry. Live your life and enjoy it Kurt." Carole said.

"Ya man, this is totally cool that you get to go." Finn said.

"You could come with me you know. Rachel would be thrilled to have you there." Kurt said.

"Maybe one day, but I like being here and working in the garage. I have a place here, I don't know what I would do out in New York." Finn said.

"You won't be alone for long. Once I graduate I plan on going to school in New York." Karofsky said with a smile.

"Ya and Blaine will be there too." Finn said.

"Enjoy the year. This is your year and I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too."

They spent the next hour waiting for the train and at ten forty-five it pulled up and began to board. They all watched as Kurt got onto the train and they stood there watching as it pulled away. Once Kurt was off Blaine said his goodbyes and headed back to his car. He was sad that Kurt was leaving, but part of him was relieved. Maybe now they wouldn't fight so much and it would give them some time to go back to enjoying each other's company. Blaine headed back to his house for now so he could work on the concert and make the call to his doctor. Then he would be back at Dalton for practice and for the week to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after three when Blaine headed into Dalton. He had spent the rest of the day working on getting some prices for the concert and he was feeling pretty good about it. They still needed to figure out exactly what they wanted so he could get all of the prices set. He had called the doctor and he had an appointment Thursday, his doctor wanted to see how his sugar levels were for a few days before he would have Blaine in. This way he would get a better understanding of how his sugar levels were. Blaine was nervous about seeing the guys. He didn't know how they were going to handle all of this, but he was more worried about the bruise on his face. They weren't idiots and he didn't think they would believe him if he said he fell. Blaine was just going to try and get passed it and hope they could focus on what needed to be done.

Blaine walked into the common's room and saw that everyone was there all talking. Blaine walked in and Sebastian instantly saw him. Sebastian got up off the couch and headed over to Blaine with concern on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the bruise on Blaine's face.

"It's nothing." Blaine said.

Everyone turned their attention to them and Blaine could all see the worry on their faces.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Jeff asked with anger at seeing the bruise and the brace.

"Guys I am fine. Let's just sit down for a minute and I'll explain." Blaine said as he headed for the couch.

They allowed Blaine to sit down and Jeff sat down beside him and Sebastian stood back slightly so he could look at Blaine's face.

"Who punched you?" Thad asked with anger.

"No one punched me. It was a stupid accident. I'm fine."

"Then what happened to your hand?" Jeff asked.

"I did something stupid." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian and Sebastian knew what he had done.

"I thought you said you would call me before you did that again." Sebastian said calmly.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I was just pissed off and lost in my own world."

"You went too hard on the bag again." Dave said.

"Is it sprained?" Hunter asked.

"I wish it was. I actually fractured it. I have to wear the brace for four to six weeks. And I can't play any instruments with it until it's healed."

"You fractured it? Were you not wearing gloves?" Dave asked.

"I was, but I didn't tape up and I went for about six hours straight before I got tired."

"Six hours? You're lucky you didn't break your fucking hand." Hunter said.

"I know."

"Blaine, you are never like this. What is going on with you?" Nick asked calmly.

"I was pissed off and I did something stupid. I obviously regret doing it."

"Why did you?" Trent asked.

"I was angry."

"Why were you so angry?" Beat asked.

"That is between Kurt and I and I am not about to talk about it. There is one thing we do need to discuss before we get into the concert. Since the end of the school year I've been getting random dizzy spells. When I went to the hospital to get my hand looked at the doctor there gave me a blood test. As it turns out I have type two diabetes, possibly type one."

"Type two is that insulin?" Jeff asked with concern.

"No, that's type one. The dizzy spells are from my blood sugar being too long. He gave me a lot of information and I monitor to check my levels throughout the day. I have an appointment with my doctor on Thursday at one and he'll review what my levels have been and we'll go from there."

"Will you get dizzy spells still?" Mitch asked.

"I might. There's a bunch of side effects. Basically I just need to make sure I eat enough and eat natural sugars for when my sugar goes down. I don't want you guys to worry about it. I'm fine, but there may come a time when I need to take a break for a few minutes if my sugar goes down. It's just going to take a little time for me to be able to figure out the balance and get it on track."

"So you'll be okay?" Trent asked with worry.

"I'll be fine. I just wanted you guys to know in case I was a little off one day. I'm going to keep track of it and make sure I'm on top of it. There is nothing to worry about really. Now this concert, I've been doing some work today on prices, but we need to have a plan for the venue so the three of us can really get some numbers down." Blaine said hoping to get everyone back on track.

"My mom told me they are looking at round tables, big enough for six and they want them to be able to face the stage. They don't want people with their back to the stage." Hunter said.

"So twelve hundred tickets divide by six is two hundred tables and twelve hundred chairs." Trent said.

"We need white linens for all of the tables and should we do the chairs?" Derek asked.

"We should do the chairs so they all match and it looks better." Sebastian said.

"That's a lot of linens." Mitch said.

"It's a lot of work, because we are the ones that make it all put together with volunteers. We need a stage and some lighting that we can put up around the room." Sebastian said.

"Ya color lighting that we can turn on for the concert. It'll look great with the white linen." Beat said.

"What about the walls? Are we going to leave them with just the tiles?" Dave asked.

"The tiles give a good sound, but will the lights bother people's eyes against the tiles?" Thad asked.

"I don't think it will bother people's eyes, but the floor could be slippery for the females." Jeff said.

"We could get some kind of carpet for the floor in the great room. It would help with the lights and it would help with the floor. That way if people want to dance they don't have to worry about it." Mitch said.

"Or maybe rugs so the whole place isn't covered in carpet and it looks weird and tacky." Sebastian said.

"We could do a runner down the middle and then rugs by each table. As for the dance floor we could have one brought in that could just go on top of the tiles." Blaine said.

"That would work. We can use a runner for the front lobby leading into the great room." Hunter said.

"We have to empty the storage rooms to make coat closets." Beats said.

"We could use white curtains to make the lobby look better." Dave said.

"What if the rugs were all black and the linens were all white. We could go with a black and white theme. I know the centre pieces that are going to be done are glass with a slight black accent in them." Blaine said.

"What are the centre pieces going to be?" Nick asked.

"They are going to be warblers with an inscription done in black about being set free. So a black and white theme would work." Blaine answered.

"I like that." Sebastian said.

"Ok that pretty much covers the venue. We just need measurements for the rugs and the curtains then we can get the prices down. Now today, we need to get a set list down and we need to know how long it will be. We also need to get some kind of order down." Blaine said.

Sebastian went over to the table and grabbed one of the notebooks that they had for this concert. He sat down on the arm of the couch next to Blaine so they could start working it out.

"We are going to open with a group number and end with a group number." Sebastian started.

"You and Blaine also need to do a duet." Jeff said.

"And Blaine, you have to sing that song that you played at the benefit." Hunter said.

"So we're at four. Everyone is getting a duet or solo. Last time we went through songs how many did we have?" Blaine asked.

"We had twenty possible songs. We need to cut that down to make it under two hours." Sebastian said.

"So let's get it down to fifteen between all of the group songs, duets and solos. We can then stager the group numbers into it and we can put in a slow song after three fast songs." Blaine said.

They spent the next hour working out the songs and getting their set list ready for the concert. They could change a few of the orders around later if they wanted to, but for now they had a list together. It would run right up to the two hour marker, but it would be okay. After that they started to work on the group numbers first as they take the longest and then they would work on the duets and the solos. It wasn't until seven o'clock when they decided to call it quits. Blaine was feeling a little run down from all of the moving around. He sat down on the couch to check his cell phone and he saw that Kurt had texted him to tell him he got to New York. Blaine knew he would call him tomorrow to see how everything went. His parents and Cooper were both checking in on him as well and he sent them a quick text letting them know he was okay.

Everyone filed out except for Sebastian, he sat down on the coffee table in front of Blaine and Blaine could see the concern in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a little shaky. I need to check my sugar and then I need to eat something."

"Where is your monitor?" Sebastian asked.

"It's in my bag."

Sebastian got up and went over to where Blaine's bag was. He brought it over and placed it down beside Blaine. He could see Blaine's hands shaking slightly and Sebastian knew he needed to eat something. Sebastian went over to his bag and pulled out an apple that he had. He went over to Blaine as he was testing his sugar. Once it beep Sebastian looked over at it.

"Two? Isn't it supposed to be like six?" Sebastian asked with worry.

"Between five and seven. It's been two a lot, but it's only been since early Sunday morning though." Blaine said as he wrote it down in his book and then put it away in his bag.

Sebastian handed Blaine the apple as he spoke. "Here eat this and then we can go and get some dinner."

"Thanks." Blaine said as he took the apple. "Do you just keep these things around your bag?" Blaine joked before he took a bite.

"With Lacrosse I usually have something with me. Apples are easy to eat and cheap to have around. We need to have a serious conversation later."

"About what?" Blaine asked, but he already knew the answer and Sebastian wasn't going to let him get away with it either.

"You know why. We'll do it after we get you some food though."

Once Blaine finished the apple they both grabbed their bags and headed for the café to get some dinner. Blaine got pasta while Sebastian got a burger and fries. Once they had their food they headed back to Blaine's room and went inside. Blaine sat down on his bed while Sebastian sat down at the desk.

"Do you think the concert is going to turn out ok?" Blaine asked with a slight concern to his voice.

"Ya why wouldn't it? We got the venue figured out. Nick and Jeff are going to do the measurements tonight once the place is empty so we can have that for tomorrow. We can then just get the prices and Hunter will show up how to get it into a formal budget package. The songs will come together you know that."

"I know I'm just nervous about the songs. They need to be good. If they are good enough we could use them for Sectionals."

"Since when are you ever nervous about performing?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"I'm not really nervous about it in that sense, but it's a lot of pressure to make sure it's done right."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you are going to be singing three original songs for it?" Sebastian asked already knowing the answer.

"I just don't know if they are ready. The one I sang at the benefit I had just finished it and Kurt wasn't sure one part sounded right. I just don't know if it's a good idea to sing originals."

"Blaine listen to me and listen good. That song you sang at the benefit brought people to tears, actual tears. You are an amazing song writer and singer. Don't ever doubt that about yourself. And don't ever let Hummel tell you otherwise. He has messed around with your head and I'm not the only one that has noticed. All of the guys that knew you before you went to McKinley can see the difference, even your friends at McKinley saw the difference. You have no reason to doubt your talent Blaine. You are flawless and amazing and I wouldn't say that unless it is true."

"Thanks Bas."

"Anytime B."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate and then Blaine broke the silence.

"Am I really different?" Blaine asked softly, but Sebastian could hear the genuine worry in his voice at not being able to see the change.

"I don't know you as well as the other guys do. Jeff sees a difference in you. He's actually really happy that you are back here. He thinks it will help to get you back to who you used to be. I can say though that you were more confident in yourself last year when I first met you. I've never seen you take a back seat before in a performance and you did a lot last year. I think Hummel has made you doubt yourself and made you forget that it's okay to put yourself first. B, you were afraid to try out for the lead role in your school's musical because Hummel wanted to be it. That's not the Blaine Anderson that we all know. So ya you're different than who you were when I first met you." Sebastian answered honestly.

"I've never even noticed. I mean ya I didn't want to make Kurt feel bad about the school musical. I tried out for another part and they asked me right there if I would play Tony. I didn't even know what to say. I told them I had to think about it, but Kurt was fine with it and happy for me. Coop is worried about my dating Kurt. He's not too happy about it right now, but he won't say that to me. He'll support me no matter what. I don't think my parents like him too much either, but they tolerate him because he's my boyfriend and that's what good parents do." Blaine finished his food and he went and threw out the container. He then just went back over to his bed and sat down. Sebastian finished his food and he turned his attention completely on Blaine as Blaine continued to speak. "I feel like my head and my heart are at war and I don't know what I should go with."

"What really happened this weekend Blaine, after we all left. What's the real story?" Sebastian asked gently.

Blaine let out a sigh before he sat back and bent his legs up slightly. Sebastian could see the hurt and conflict in his eyes and he knew something had happened to upset Blaine so much.

"After everyone left Kurt and I fought. He went to the bathroom and he left his phone on the bed. It vibrated and I looked at it and saw that it was Chandler texting him. So I opened it and it was a naked photo. They had both been sending each other naked photos and sexting for two weeks now. Probably phone sex too with the all night phone calls."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Sebastian asked with anger.

"Nope. I was so angry with him I just saw red. I've never been that angry before in my life. I called him loose. I shouldn't have I have called him that it was wrong, but I was so mad."

"You have every right to be pissed off Blaine. You called him loose. I would have called him a lot worse than that. Besides he was being loose and promiscuous with sending nude photos to another guy for the past two weeks."

"He was doing it that night too, right when I was beside him. I was right there and he was sexting this guy, who lives in New York City too."

"He's a fucking asshole. No wonder you got so pissed off. You punched a bag I would have punched him. After all the shit he has put you through. All the times he kept telling you, you were cheating on him he was the one sexting with some guy. What did he say about it?" Sebastian asked with anger that Kurt had once again hurt Blaine for no reason.

"He didn't say much that night. He told me it was his privacy and that he would be back tomorrow and he expected an apology. He left and had Karofsky pick him up and he spent the night with him. I was so pissed I was shaking. I couldn't control it so I went down into the basement where my workout room is. I blared the music and I let it all out. By the time I realised what I was doing it had been six hours and I was exhausted and my hand hurt like hell and it was swollen. I didn't get to the hospital until five and then by the time the tests were done and the doctor wouldn't let me leave until the blood work came back it was just after nine. I slept not even two hours before he called me demanding that I come back here so we could talk."

"Please tell me you didn't come here on his demand."

"No I told him I was too tired to even drive and I was. I barely made it home. Exhaustion is a common side effect from low blood sugar, which explains why I've been so tired in the past couple of months. He asked why I had just gotten to sleep two hours ago, he said you must have been keeping me up. I snapped at him and told him I was in the hospital and if he wanted to talk he would have to come back to my place. He wasn't happy about it but he agreed."

"What did he say when he saw you like this?"

"Nothing. He didn't ask why I was in the hospital, he still hasn't and I haven't told him. He said I must have done something stupid to my hand Saturday night and he wasn't interested in hearing the story."

"Your hand, but not your face?" Sebastian asked as he caught on to what Blaine had said.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"You said when he saw your hand. Why didn't he ask about your face Blaine?" Sebastian asked in a serious voice.

Blaine hesitated for a moment and Sebastian had him.

"B, what happened to your face?" Sebastian asked as he looked Blaine directly in his eyes.

Blaine didn't know what to do. If he told Sebastian he risked him trying to force him into breaking up with Kurt. If he didn't tell Sebastian and lied to him he risked losing their new friendship and that was something Blaine didn't want to happen. He also wanted to tell someone. He couldn't tell his family they would lose their minds. If he told Jeff he would go to New York and kill Kurt. Sebastian would be mad, but maybe he would be able to calm down faster and just be a sounding board for Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath before he spoke.

"This can't leave this room Bas I mean it. No one can know what I tell you. Not even my family knows and they can't. I need your word Bas."

Sebastian after that already knew what Blaine was going to say and he could feel the rage erupting inside of him. He took a shaky breath to try and calm himself down. Blaine didn't need him going off the deep end with this. Blaine needed him to listen to him and try and be there to help him figure this all out. Sebastian knew that, but it was still hard when he thought about Kurt punching Blaine. Even though Sebastian knew what Blaine was going to say he had to get Blaine to say it out loud.

"I give you my word B. And I promise I won't kick his ass, even though I really want to." Sebastian said and Blaine could hear the anger in him clear as day.

"After I called him loose he um…" Blaine looked down finding it hard to actually say it out loud.

Sebastian got up and moved over to the side of the bed. He sat down and faced Blaine. He kept his face calm and gentle even though he was radiating with rage right in that moment.

"He what B?"

"You already know." Blaine said as he could see the understanding in Sebastian's eyes.

"But you need to say it. Trust me B you need to say it." Sebastian said gently.

Blaine looked down and Sebastian knew he was feeling ashamed and embarrassed along with the hurt. Sebastian didn't want to put Blaine through this, but he needed to say it out loud. It would help him.

"He punched me. I was looking right at him, but I didn't even see it coming. I've been punched before, but that one hurt the worst out of them all." Blaine said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sebastian gently wiped it away with his right thumb as he placed his right hand against Blaine's cheek.

"I'm sorry B. He had no right to do that to you. He doesn't deserve you. When did he do it?" Sebastian asked gently.

"After I called him loose. He then told me that I had to apologise to him tomorrow and then he left."

"You still saw him after that. B, why would you do that?" Sebastian asked trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"I was just so tired yesterday. I felt like I got hit by a truck, which according to the information I read can happen sometimes. He would have just kept calling me until I agreed to meet him and I wouldn't have gotten any rest. So I agreed to talk to him. He came over and he expected me to apologies. I did for calling him loose, but I told him he didn't have any right to hit me or cheat on me. I told him I didn't know how to forgive him for any of it."

"And you shouldn't. What did he say?"

"He said he thought I was cheating on him with you and he figured if I was then he could too. He apologised for it and for hitting me. He wanted to work it out. I said we could, but I just… I don't know."

"What don't you know B?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"I just feel like my head and my heart are at war with each other. My head is telling me what he did is unforgivable regardless of what provoked it. I know I shouldn't have called him loose, but that doesn't give him the right to punch me. I wouldn't have if the situation was reversed. He shouldn't have been cheating on me like this, especially after the first time let alone the second. I know that. But my heart sees him as the man I saw when we first met and I fell in love with. This sweet and naïve man that blushed at the very mention of sex. He used to be different and my heart isn't ready to let who he used to be go. I'm so confused and whenever I try and think things through it feels like I'm trying to navigate through this thick fog that I can't even see through. I don't usually have that problem. Even afterwards he could tell I was exhausted. I was shaky from not sleeping and my sugar was still low. He didn't even seem to notice."

"He's self centered B. He always has been and unfortunately he always will be. I know you are hoping that with him being in New York it will get easier on your relationship, but I think you are going to find he just gets worse. There's a jealousy there of your talent that was clear on Saturday night. And deep down you know that. He's just your first love and you don't want to let that go. Not after everything you have done for him and been through together. It's natural for you to be conflicted right now."

"I think I did something really stupid. Something I'm not even sure why I did, it's not like me. Same with my hand, it's not like me to go that hard on the bag. I never have and in the past month I've done it twice. It doesn't make any sense." Blaine said with confusion in his voice.

"We all do stupid things. Look at my last year B. We all do things that we normally wouldn't do. What did you do that you're not sure why you did it?"

"Kurt wanted to do something that would give him something to look at when he was feeling lonely in New York. He wanted to take pictures and a video of me. I took a couple pictures of him, but it just doesn't feel right."

"I'm assuming these pictures are nude."

Blaine just gave a nod.

"What was the video of?"

"Bas." Blaine said unsure.

"B there is literally nothing you could tell me that would shock me. I've been in Paris trust me when I say I've seen it all basically. He's got a video of you doing something sexual."

"I was giving him head. It was different though. Normally he doesn't get involved much he just lays there. This time around though he was more in control and it hurt." Blaine said sadly.

"What do you mean it hurt?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"He kept holding my head down, pushing himself further in, even though he was already all the way in. It was hard to breathe and it hurt my throat. Then all of a sudden he moved so he was on his knees and he went on my face. He's never been like that before and maybe he just got carried away. I felt like he was trying to make this porno or something. It's not that it happened, I'm not naïve people make videos of each other all of the time. I just… I didn't like how it felt, how I felt afterwards. He didn't even stay around. He just got up and dressed and told me maybe next time he was in town I could be the bottom and he could try being the top during sex. Then he left and apparently went to lunch with Sam, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Karofsky. Who went over to dinner last night and they spent the night together again. He was at the train station this morning to say goodbye to Kurt. I don't know. I'm confused and I'm tired and I can't help but keep thinking that I have so many other things I should be worried about." Blaine said with hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry B, you shouldn't have to have gone through that. He didn't have any right to do that to you. It's one thing to get a little carried away it's another to make your partner feel like that. He's a fucking asshole. And you're right you should be focused on your health more than him. He's selfish for not even asking you about the hospital. For all he knew you could have hurt yourself seriously or been hurt. He has the video I'm assuming."

"Ya he does. I'm gonna ask him and see if he'll delete it. I just don't feel right about it. I don't even know why I agreed to it. I keep making these horrible decisions recently I don't understand why."

"You've had a lot to deal with recently. You are bound to make a few uncharacteristic decisions B. And I would try and get him to delete it. If he really does love you then he will. I can't tell you what to do. I hope you would dump his ass and be done with him, but I can't make you do that, no one can. I don't like what he has done to you. You deserve better."

"I don't know what I am going to do yet about all of this. I have every reason to breakup with him, but I still love him. I'm gonna give it time and see how it goes with him being in New York. I just need time."

"It's your decision B and even if I don't like it I'll stand by you on it. How serious is this situation with your blood sugar?"

"I don't think it's anything too serious. I just need to watch what I eat and how much I exercise. I have that appointment Thursday and my doctor will look at the log that I'm keeping for him. I'll have to do a series of sugar tests that will tell them if I have type one or not. It's manageable."

"What about side effects?"

"Tiredness, shakiness, dizziness and heart palpitations. The doctor in the hospital told me that I could feel worse at night as sugar levels naturally go down so I just have to make sure I drink some juice or eat a piece of fruit closer to bed. I'll ask my doctor Thursday more about it and I'm sure he will give me more information. What are you doing Thursday around one?"

"You mean besides being in school." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You have gym right?"

"I do. I don't have to be though."

"It's just my parents are still going to be in Paris and I don't really want to go alone. Jeff has a test during that period and I don't want him to miss it. I didn't know if maybe you would come with me."

"You know I will B. We can leave after lunch. We can take your car."

"Ok. So what did you do Sunday?" Blaine asked hoping to get the conversation off from himself. Blaine got up and grabbed some clothes to change out of his uniform.

"I'm thinking you have the right idea there. I'll be back in a few minutes I'm gonna go and get changed myself then I will tell you." Sebastian said as he got up off the bed.

"Ok, just come on back in."

Sebastian grabbed his bag and headed out of the room to go up to his room to get changed. Sebastian knew he would need to tell Blaine about his car and he was hoping that Blaine didn't think Kurt had anything to do with it. Now that Sebastian knew that Kurt was here Saturday night with Karofsky, Sebastian had no doubt that Kurt and Karofsky were the ones to damage his car. Sebastian knew it would piss Blaine off and he would feel responsible for it because he was the one that called Kurt loose. It didn't matter that Kurt had been the one cheating and had punched Blaine. Blaine would still feel like he was at fault for it. Sebastian was just going to tell Blaine what happened and he was going to hope that Blaine didn't think Kurt had anything to do with it. Sebastian got changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt before he headed back down to Blaine's room. He didn't knock he just walked in and he saw Blaine sitting down on the left half of the bed against the headboard. He was in black sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. Sebastian went over to the right side of the bed and sat down beside Blaine.

"So what happened to you Sunday?"

"Well it started off as a good day. That lasted about an hour. I went down to my car to find it completely vandalized."

"What? Are you serious? What happened?"

"The tires were slashed, all of the glass was shattered, the mirrors were gone, the roof was caved in and the seats were all slashed apart. There was spray paint on it too with man whore and slut." Sebastian said with anger still in his voice at what had happened to him.

"Holy shit. Who would do that to you?" Blaine asked with anger.

"I don't know. I called my Dad and the police. He called the insurance company and the Headmaster. He was pissed, but thankfully not at me. The insurance company had it towed so they could look at it, but it's probably going to be a write off. I have a rental car right now, but I'll need to buy a new car."

"That's bullshit. What did the police say?"

"They are going to look into it, but there isn't much they can do about vandalism really. The Headmaster reported it and they are keeping it on record. I'll hear back from my insurance company within the next day or two I'm sure. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the car is a write off."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you were with Kurt and I didn't want to interrupt anything. It's fine I'll just get a new car, one that comes with an alarm so if someone tries it again they won't be able to get very far. I was just worried that my dad would blame me and ship me off to Paris with my mother. Thankfully he knew it wasn't my fault."

"What's the deal with you and your mom? You lived in Paris for what two years?"

"Just over two years ya. And I don't like her. I liked Paris, but I hate my mother."

"But why do you hate her? I mean she's your mom." Blaine asked gently.

"My parents got a divorce when I was just six, Ally was fifteen. She had been cheating around on our dad and finally he just couldn't do it anymore. She moved out to Paris with the guy, barely a week later. We didn't hear from her for a long time. She would call on our birthdays and on Christmas, but that was it. Then when I was thirteen she decided she wanted to know me. She doesn't like Ally because she was older and had opinions. I was still mold able apparently. I told my dad I didn't want anything to do with her, but he thought it would be good for me to get to know her. She wanted me to move out there with her and her new boyfriend. My dad thought it would be a great learning opportunity for me. So that summer he shipped me off to her. I started high school out there in September. I did two years there and in the summer before last year started my mother had enough of me and my acting out and shipped me back here. My dad put me in Dalton hoping the strict rules would keep me in check. It did a little, but as you saw I still acted out. Since Karofsky's suicide attempt my dad had enough and told me if I didn't get my act together he was going to send me back to Paris. And the rest you know."

"I'm sorry Bas that really sucks about your mom. Why did she ship you back to your dad though? Did she just not want to be a mom?"

"I think in the beginning when we were young and cute and didn't have opinions she wanted to be a mother. But once Ally was a teenager and had a mouth and an opinion she didn't want us anymore. Even before the divorce she wasn't around much and when she was she still wasn't there ya know?"

"Ya I get that."

"When I got to Paris I made friends in school and then I started to go to weekend long raves and drinking. I got brought home by the cops a lot from being drunk or getting into fights. I was doing drugs. She had enough when she went through my room that July when I was sixteen and she found pot, coke and X in my room. She had my things packed before I even got back home that night and she had my ass on a plane the next morning. My dad was pissed at me. He picked me up from the airport and he didn't say a single word to me for three days. I didn't care. I still snuck out and went to parties. I got an American fake ID and went to Scandals a lot. In August he told me I was going to Dalton and he wasn't going to tolerate me acting out. Obviously I didn't care as evidence of last year."

"But you are trying to be a better person and that counts for a lot. You really are a sweet guy Bas. It's hard to see you go so crazy with drugs. I mean you always treat your body like a temple. It's clear in the way you eat and work out."

"I went a little crazy in Paris. I was a teenager it happens. I haven't done any drugs since Karofsky's suicide though. So it's been six months now roughly."

"You were even doing them last year?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Ya I was. I still go to Scandals when I need to work off some anger, but I don't go often anymore. I went Sunday, but I didn't stay long. I didn't need to."

"Let me guess you went and hooked up with someone and then left."

"Pretty much."

"How many have you been with? Complete honesty here how many?" Blaine asked calmly as he looked at Sebastian.

"Since I've been having sex, I started when I was fourteen so in just over four years about fifty different partners, only one of them was an actual relationship when I was fourteen. The others some have been repeats, but fifty roughly different people. Some of the rumors are true B."

"Hm. Ya I don't buy it though. I mean you've had sex with a lot of people, but you are not the only person in the world who has. I'm pretty sure Puck is close to triple digits and he's only a year older than us. I don't believe that you would turn wild child for no reason. You don't have the personality now and I don't think you did then. Something is missing in this story, something you don't want to tell me or aren't ready to tell me yet. That's ok though, one day when you are ready I'll be there to listen." Blaine said with a smile.

"Maybe one day."

Blaine changed the subject and they spent the next few hours just talking on the bed. Blaine had checked his sugar levels and saw that it was at three even after he ate. Blaine was hoping that the doctor would be able to give him some more answers as to why he couldn't get his sugar levels up high enough. At some point they had laid down under the covers and continued to talk. Sebastian had asked Blaine a question only to look over and see that he had fallen asleep. Sebastian smiled at the sight of Blaine. He looked so peaceful and beautiful when he was like this. Sebastian got up and turned off the light before he went back over to the bed. He knew he should be leaving to go to his room, but he just didn't want to leave Blaine right now. He didn't want to sleep alone where he would be at the mercy of his nightmares. Sebastian got under the covers and moved closer to Blaine. Blaine cuddled into Sebastian's body and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and he closed his eyes. Just enjoying the feeling of having Blaine in his arms and doing his best to ignore the terror inside of him at how much he liked this feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karofsky was sitting in his room watching his laptop and the webcams. He had been watching them ever since Warbler practice was over. Karofsky was hating himself that he didn't have any mics in there. It would have bene good to be able to hear what was going on. For the past four hours he had been watching as Blaine and Sebastian had talked. He watched as Blaine changed and Karofsky couldn't help but smile as he saw Blaine's body. He was looking forward for when he could have Blaine for himself. He didn't want him in a relationship he just wanted to fuck him and feel how tight he was. He was currently watching as Blaine and Sebastian slept curled up into each other's arms. Karofsky took a picture of it with his phone and sent it to Kurt. It wasn't even two minutes later when his phone went off.

"Hey Kurt."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I've been gone what twelve hours and they are curled up sleeping like that." Kurt said with anger.

"I know I'm sorry. They have been in there talking together for four hours now. I told you something was going on between them."

"I can't believe he called me loose. He's the one sleeping around on me. I want him out of that school Dave."

"I know you do. So let me do what I told you. Let me put those pictures up and that video up online. The Board will see it eventually."

"How will you do it?"

"I can put it on a website with his name attached to it."

"That doesn't mean they will know he did it willingly. They could just assume someone took it without his knowledge."

"Ya, but if I have the live video feed up there they will think he is the one behind it. It's in his room."

"True. Ok do whatever you need to do and then let me know what that is. Just do the one video without me in it for now."

"You got it. I'll start setting it up. Don't worry he'll be away from that man whore soon enough."

"Good I just want him back in McKinley and then I will deal with this cheating business after."

"We'll make it happen don't worry."

"I have to go. Let me know when it's done."

"I will. Have a good night and I'll text you tomorrow."

"Ok. You too."

Karofsky ended the call and he smiled at the computer screen. He was going to make a lot of money off of Blaine and he was going to ruin him in the process. Then he could work on Sebastian. Karofsky got to work right away to build the website so he could have Blaine's pictures, live feed and the videos uploaded onto it. He was going to make it so people had to pay for it and Karofsky was just going to watch as the money came rolling in. He was going to destroy Blaine and have Kurt by the end of the year. Blaine and Sebastian were going to get exactly what they deserve and more. Karofsky gave an evil smile as he began his work.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warnings: Bad words and mentions of an act of violence.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 6

It was Thursday and Blane and Sebastian were sitting in the Café getting something to eat before they headed off for Blaine's doctor appointment. Sitting with them was Jeff as he was studying and eating for his test in the next period. Since Monday Blaine has been keeping track of his sugar levels, but they had stayed down at two and three. Blaine didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He was eating right and making sure he ate smaller meals with snacks throughout the day. Yet he just couldn't get his sugar up enough. Blaine was also confused, because he knew that diabetes meant that at some point his sugar was supposed to be too high and then crash down, but he couldn't seem to get it to the point where it was too high or even on the average mark. Blaine was hoping that his doctor would have more advice for him and some answers about his sugar levels.

Blaine had talked to Kurt Tuesday night about his trip to New York. It had gone well and Blaine had listened for over two hours about it before he had to hang up and get some sleep. He hadn't really heard from him much in the last two days, but they had texted each other. Blaine was hoping that they would be able to work this out. Blaine had asked if Kurt would delete the videos and he assured him he would. Blaine felt better knowing that the video was deleted and there was no chance that someone would see it.

"You ready for the test?" Blaine asked Jeff who was sitting beside him with a smile.

"I think so. It's European History though so who knows."

"Why are you taking European History?" Sebastian asked.

"I needed another University level course and I'm good at History so I figured how hard could it be?" Jeff said with a shrug.

"And how hard is it?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"It's harder than I thought it would be. Turns out Europe very active in the History department. Oh well it's the first test of the year so I'll be fine."

"You'll do great." Blaine said with a smile.

"You have your appointment soon. Do you have everything?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Yes I have the long list of questions from my parents and Coop. I'll be fine Jeff and Bas is coming with me. I'll be back before the end of the period."

"Ok, but call me if something happens." Jeff said.

"I will, don't worry everything is fine."

"Did you guys get the budget finished?" Jeff asked.

"We did. Hunter was able to show us how to get a formal budget package together and we finished it last night. Hunter is going to hand it to his parents and they can pass it on." Blaine answered.

"Good, Hunter is a good guy and it must be nice for you both to have someone else that has parents on the board." Jeff said.

"Ya it's nice. Hunter is solid and it's good to have the extra help." Sebastian said.

"It is and it's good for the businesses to have the Clarington family back here. Hunter really fits in with the group." Blaine said as he finished his salad.

"We need to get going if we are going to get there on time." Sebastian said as he looked at his watch.

"We do. Alright good luck on your test and I will text you when I am out and I'll see you at practice." Blaine said to Jeff.

"Alright be safe." Jeff said with a smile.

Blaine and Sebastian put their trays and garbage away before they headed out to the parking lot for Blaine's car. They got into Blaine's car and headed off for the doctor's office. Once there Blaine parked his car and they headed inside. Blaine went to check in while Sebastian went and sat down in one of the chairs. Once Blaine was checked in he went over and sat down beside Sebastian.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian whispered to Blaine.

"I'm a little nervous actually." Blaine whispered back.

Sebastian reached over and held onto Blaine's left hand and gave him a comforting squeeze as he spoke. "You are going to be okay."

"Ya I mean if something was wrong he would have had me come in right away. Its just routine." Blaine said to try and ease his nerves.

"Exactly. I'm right here with you. No matter what it will be ok B."

"Thanks for coming with me Bas."

"There is no place I'd rather be. Did you ever see if Kurt would delete that video?"

"Ya I asked him to and he said he would. I hope he did it, but I can't really know for sure unless I see his phone. He wouldn't lie about it though so I'm sure it's fine."

"He didn't put up a fight over it?"

"No he was fine with it and understanding. We talked on Tuesday night for a couple of hours. He's really enjoying New York."

"Good."

"Blaine Anderson." A nurse called.

Blaine and Sebastian both got up and they headed into the room. Sebastian removed his hand from Blaine's so they could walk. They were led into a room and the nurse gave them a friendly smile.

"Dr. Reid will be with you shortly."

"Thank-you." Blaine said.

Blaine looked around the small examine room and he began to pace. Sebastian just leaned against the examination table and allowed Blaine to try and calm himself down. Sebastian knew the waiting was worse than anything the doctor would say. It was the unknown that would drive you crazy. Sebastian knew all too well about that.

"What is going on with your car?" Blaine asked looking for a distraction.

"Insurance said it was a write off. It's under a crime so it's not increasing our rates or anything and they are paying for the rental car until I get a new one. Dad said we would go and look this weekend. I'm not sure what kind I want. I've had that car for two years now. Dad and me are going to look around and see what we can find."

"And he's still not upset with you? I mean it's not your fault so he has no right to be."

"No he's good. Ally was pissed at someone doing that to me, but after last year I think the universe owed me something right?" Sebastian said with a shrug.

"No one had the right to do that to you. Regardless of what you did last year you didn't deserve it. Besides there is more to that story and I would bet it would explain why you were like that last year."

"Why do you believe so much in me? I almost blinded you last year and yet you still believe there's something more there." Sebastian said amazed and confused.

"Because if you weren't a good person you wouldn't be here right now. You did some hurtful and stupid things, but you didn't almost blind me because of hatred. It was a prank that went wrong. I think you went through something in Paris to make you so hurt that you acted out to the level you did. I don't know what that is. Maybe your mom doesn't really accept who you are. I don't know, but I don't think the reason is because your parents got divorced. One day I believe you'll tell me when you are ready what that reason is. Your past doesn't change that you truly are a good person. You've been different since Karofsky's suicide attempt. I think you've finally started showing your true colors. I believe in you and I always will, because you are a good person."

Sebastian could help the shy smile that touched his lips.

"Thanks B."

The door to the room opened and Dr. Reid walked in and gave Blaine a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon Blaine."

"Afternoon Dr. Reid. This is my friend Sebastian. I hope it's okay that he's here."

"It's perfectly fine. Hello Sebastian, I'm Dr. Reid." Dr. Reid said as he held his hand out for Sebastian.

Sebastian shook the man's hand as he spoke. "Sebastian Smythe."

"So Blaine you seem to be having some sugar problems. Why don't we sit down and discuss a few things." Dr. Reid said calmly.

Blaine and Sebastian sat down in the two chairs next to each other and Dr. Reid sat down on his stool. He had Blaine's file in his hand as he spoke.

"I have spoken to Dr. Hill, the doctor that treated you on early Sunday morning. He sent the blood work results to me and also the x-ray of your hand. First, I've looked over the x-ray and I'm confident to say that the fracture is small and it should be healed up within a month. In three weeks from now I'll have you get another x-ray to confirm it is healed before we remove the brace. But I am confident that you will have your hand back for your birthday."

"Well that is good news at least." Blaine said.

"It is. Do we need to discuss what happened for you to fracture your hand?" Dr. Reid asked calmly.

"No it's fine." Blaine reassured the doctor.

"Very well. Now your blood work came back that your sugar levels are low. Or it was when the test was given. We have you in the type two diabetes category because of your sugar level being so low. We won't know for sure what type you are until we have a better understanding of your sugar levels through keeping track and sugar tests. You've been keeping track correct?"

"Yes I have and I brought it with me."

"Perfect can I see it please?"

Blaine pulled out his notebook and handed it over to Dr. Reid. Dr. Reid opened it up to read the few pages of the readings. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the readings.

"Blaine, these are accurate?" Dr. Reid asked as he read the pages.

"Yes Sir. Dr. Hill said I should write the time down, what the reading was and if it was before or after I ate something." Blaine said feeling slightly worried now.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian couldn't help, but ask.

"These are not the readings I expected. How have you been eating?" Dr. Reid asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Dr. Hill said I should eat six small meals a day plus snacks when I needed it. I've been eating healthy, I usually do anyways. What were you expecting?" Blaine asked with worry.

"When was the last time you ate?" Dr. Reid asked.

"About an hour ago at school during our lunch period." Blaine answered.

"What did you eat?" Dr. Reid asked as he got up and went over to the cupboard.

"A salad and orange juice. You are starting to really make me nervous here. Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian moved his hand over to Blaine's again as he himself was starting to worry now as well.

"You're sugar levels are not what I expected they are low. All of them are low when they should be more fluxuated. I'm going to check your sugar levels with my own monitor." Dr. Reid said as he came back over to Blaine.

Dr. Reid checked Blaine's sugar level and waited a moment for the reading to come up. Once it was up he shook his head.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's one point five. Alright I will be right back I just need to speak to someone." Dr. Reid said.

"Wait is something wrong?" Sebastian asked with worry in his own voice.

"I need to speak to a fellow doctor. I won't be long and I should have more information for you then. Just sit tight I'll be back." Dr. Reid said calmly as he headed out of the room.

"Oh my God." Blaine said as he put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be okay B."

"What if something is really wrong Bas?" Blaine asked with fear in his voice.

"Then we will deal with it. It's going to be okay I'm right here with you and all of the guys will support you, you know that. It's going to be okay. Let's try not to freak out before we even know what is going on." Sebastian said trying to sound calm even though inside he felt like his stomach was going to rip apart.

"What do I tell Coop and my parents?" Blaine asked as he lifted his head slightly.

"Maybe you should just wait until we know more. There is no point in worrying them when we don't have any answers right now."

"Ya you're right."

Blaine's hands were starting to shake and his mind was getting a little weird, but he didn't know if it was because of his sugar levels or because he was worried now.

"Hey you okay you're shaking." Sebastian said with concern in his voice.

"Ya I'm just feeling a little weird. I think it's just from the worry and nerves."

"Or your sugar level. Just take a breath and try to relax. Think about something else." Sebastian said as he continued to hold Blaine.

Blaine leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder and allowed the comfort to be offered.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Blaine said softly.

"I love photography. I have a camera and a dark room in my house and during the summer break I just get into my car and I'll drive some place random in the middle of nowhere for the day and just wonder around taking pictures. It's my passion." Sebastian said without hesitation as he knew Blaine was trying to get his mind to focus on something else.

"That's really cool. Are you going to go to school for it?"

"No I'm going into law. I don't want my passion to become my job. It works as something I can do to get away from the world. I want it to stay that way. And being a lawyer like my Dad is meaningful. I won't be some sleaze bag defense lawyer, but one that fights for the innocent people."

"It's a good career to have. I can understand wanting to keep something you love for just yourself. You should show me some of your photos. I'd really like to see them."

"I ever get you to come over then I will."

"I'll come over and you can show off your work and house to me."

"That's right you have not been there. Well you will be for your birthday."

"My simple birthday."

"Yes your simple birthday. I promise the circus won't be there." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Oh please no circus. Just simple and small."

"I told you I would make sure it was simple. Just your friends and family will be there. Your friends at McKinley already know. I sent Sam the invite to tell everyone about it."

"How did you get Sam's number?"

"Last Saturday I gave him some forms for an after school program for gifted children that my parents are on the board for. They gave Stevie a full scholarship for the program. We exchanged numbers so he could text me when the forms were signed. His parents I guess were so happy and relieved they cried."

"That was really nice of your parents to do. They must have been so thankful for it. I know they have been stressing over it and it must be hard for them. To have a gifted child, but not be able to pay for what that child needs. It has to be one of the worst feelings in the world for them."

"I couldn't imagine being in their position. It's why I wanted to help out if I could and this scholarship program is going to be a really good thing. I hope it works out and the people I spoke to from the benefit were really excited to know more about it."

"We should work on that. We need to find donors and make a proposal for the Board."

"We can work on that so we have it ready for maybe the second semester. We can work on it over Christmas."

"Ya we can do that. What do you normally do for Christmas?"

"Not much. We do the family dinner thing and then we just relax. Mother doesn't come down for it, not since I've been back from Paris. So I don't have to deal with her. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing. I normally just hang out with friends and then just relax. This year I can work on my school work and get ahead again."

"Ya I tend to do that as well. It helps when something comes up that you don't expect. Are we doing a practice this Saturday?"

"Ya we should. We don't have to do it for long, but we should work on it. Jeff has his first date with Brittany that night."

"Really? He asked her out eh? Good for him. She seems like a sweet girl."

"She is really sweet. They would make a good couple."

"Are you feeling any better?" Sebastian asked with worry.

"Not really. I guess it's my sugar."

"I don't have an apple on me this time." Sebastian joked lightly.

"I don't either. I didn't think to bring anything. Normally I'm fine after I eat. I'm glad you are here. If Kurt were here he would be pacing around freaking out and I would be trying to calm him down."

"He does seem a little high on the drama scale. You can pace around and freak out if you want." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back as he spoke. "See that's why I'm glad you are here. Kurt always expects me to be tough and always know how to figure things out. But I don't always know and sometimes it's hard to be tough. You're not like that and it's nice."

"No one should always have to be the tough one. Needing comfort doesn't make you weak it makes you human."

"I'll remember you said that when you need comfort." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Next time I have a nightmare I'll come crawl into your bed then." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Fine by me as long as that goes both ways."

"I'll never kick you out of my bed B." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine chuckled to that and Sebastian knew that was exactly what Blaine needed. The door opened again and Dr. Reid came in. Blaine sat up straight again, but Sebastian kept his arm around his shoulders to offer support. Dr. Reid closed the door before he turned and spoke as he headed back over to his stool.

"Blaine, where are your parents?"

"In Paris working on a deal. Why?"

"Where is your brother?" Dr. Reid asked instead of answering Blaine.

"In L.A. Why? What is going on?" Blaine asked with fear.

"I need you to get them on the phone Blaine." Dr. Reid said calmly.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"This is a conversation they need to hear. I promise I will explain everything to you. Can you get a hold of them please?" Dr. Reid said.

Blaine pulled out his phone and he dialed Cooper's number. After three rings he answered.

"Hey Blaine. How did it go?" Cooper asked with worry.

"I'm still here Coop. Hang on I'm going to call Dad and Mom and have them on the phone."

"Okay, but what is going on are you okay?" Cooper asked with worry.

"Um I don't really know. Dr. Reid said I needed to call you guys. Let me just get Mom and Dad on the phone." Blaine said with a shaky breath.

"Ok Little Brother." Cooper said.

Cooper turned to Ally and she looked concerned.

"What's going on Cooper?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. Blaine is still at the doctor's and he wanted Blaine to call me and our parents. Can you pull up the airport and see when the next plane is just in case."

"Ya of course." Ally said as she got her laptop open.

Blaine hit the three-way calling button and he called his father. After four rings he answered. It was around eight at night in Paris so he knew they shouldn't be busy.

"Blaine, how was it?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Dad, Coop is on the phone too. Dr. Reid said he needed to talk to everyone. Is Mom around?"

"She's right here. I'll put you on speaker phone. Cooper, are you here as well?" Mr. Anderson asked as he hit the speaker button.

"Ya Dad I'm here. Hey Mom."

"Hi Sweetie. Blaine, what is going on?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I don't know. I'm putting you on speaker." Blaine said as he hit the speaker button.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, how are you both doing this evening?" Dr. Reid asked.

"We are well. Dr. Reid what is going on?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"As you know Blaine has been having some low blood sugar problems in the past week. Sunday when the test was taken Dr. Hill saw the signs of diabetes. Normally blood sugar is only that low when it crashes. This is common with people who are diabetic. They have above average high sugar levels and when it crashes it crashes hard. I've had Blaine keep track of all of his readings since Sunday and they are not what I had expected or what Dr. Hill expected either. All of Blaine's sugar levels are low, extremely low. The highest it ever gets is three and that is still too low. Just ten minutes ago his sugar was only one point five." Dr. Reid began.

"That is way too low." Cooper said with concern.

"What does it mean that all of his sugar readings are low?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"It means he does not have diabetes. However, it is a serious problem. I need to send Blaine to the hospital and he may have to be admitted."

"Wait, why?" Blaine asked with fear.

"Blaine, having low blood sugar is not ideal for people, however, in your situation you are at a high risk of coma or even death. Your blood sugar is so low that I have to send you to the hospital until you're sugar levels come up. You are at a very high risk of falling into a coma. I need you to go to the hospital where you will be taken in right away. Dr. Hill is there and he is waiting for you. You will be given an I.V with basically medical sugar water to try and get your sugar levels up into a safe level. You will also have to go through tests."

"Um…" Blaine said and he didn't even know what to say to any of that.

"What could be causing this?" Sebastian asked.

"That is what we need to run tests on. Your sugar levels are controlled through your pancreas. You will be given an ultrasound on your pancreas to see if there is a problem with it. You may need more scans. Blaine, the most common reason for blood sugar levels to be so low is due to pancreatic cancer." Dr. Reid said calmly and gently.

"Cancer?" Blaine said softly.

"What are the odds of that being the case and this not being some kind of infection or something else?" Mr. Anderson asked with his own fear in his voice.

"The pancreas is the one organ that all doctors hate, because it works until one day it just stops. We really won't know more until we run the tests and see what they come back as. I don't want you to worry and I know that might seem like a stupid thing to say, but you are young and otherwise healthy. It could just be a problem with your pancreas that is causing your levels to be so low all of the time. I am more concern about your blood sugar being so low right now. I need to get you to the hospital where Dr. Hill will look after you and I will be by within the hour as well. Did you drive here?"

"Ya I did."

"Ok, I can't let you drive in your condition. I can't let you drive until your sugar levels have become consistently good for at least a month. You could faint behind the wheel and kill someone or yourself. I'm afraid I can't let you drive for at least a month to see if we can get your sugar levels back on track."

"It's okay I can drive." Sebastian said.

"There is a plane that leaves L.A.X. in ninety minutes I'm buying a ticket now and I'll be there in about four hours." Cooper said.

"Good. Blaine your mother needs to stay here to finish this deal. But I am going to be on a plane tonight and be there for you. Keep me posted on what is happening. I'm coming home." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ya ok." Blaine said and it was clear he was in shock from all of this.

"I'll text you both and let you know what happens and if we are still in the hospital." Sebastian said.

"Listen to me son, I know this is a lot to take in right now. I just need you to hold on until we get there. Your bother will be there within hours and I will be there by tonight. We will figure this out no matter what it is." Mr. Anderson said in a serious voice.

"Ok."

"Alright, I'm going to get him to the hospital. I'll let you know when we get settled in." Sebastian said.

"Thank-you Sebastian." Mrs. Anderson said.

"It's no problem." Sebastian said.

"Son you need to go. We love you and your brother and I will see you soon." Mr. Anderson said.

"I love you guys too." Blaine said.

"I'll see you soon Little Brother."

Blaine ended the call and he looked at Dr. Reid with pain and unshed tears in his eyes.

"It could be nothing right? I mean it could just be an infection that happens."

"And it could be Blaine. Right now the first step is just getting to the hospital. We can go from there." Dr. Reid said trying to calm Blaine down.

"He's right B. let's just go to the hospital and get you checked in." Sebastian said with a comforting smile.

"I need to call Jeff, he's going to be pissed if I wait to tell him." Blaine said as he tried to get his mind to work.

"I'll call him once we get you checked in. He'll be done his test by then." Sebastian said calmly.

"Right his test. We have practice."

"I'll call Hunter, he can do it today. B, look at me." Sebastian said calmly with a gentle tone.

Blaine looked over at Sebastian and Sebastian could see the fear and unshed tears in his eyes. Sebastian placed his hands on Blaine's neck so his thumbs were on Blaine's jaw line.

"You are going to be okay. You can do this. We can do this. We'll take it one step at a time. First step is going to the car. Let's just go to the car ok?" Sebastian said gently.

Blaine took a shaky breath in as a few tears came from his eyes and slowly down his cheeks.

"Ok"

Sebastian kissed Blaine's forehead and he kept his lips there for a few moments before he pulled back and wiped the few tears away from Blaine's cheeks. Sebastian stood up and Blaine did as well.

"I will see you in an hour Blaine." Dr. Reid said.

Sebastian put a comforting arm around Blaine and they walked out of the doctor's office together. They headed out to the parking lot and they got to Blaine's car. Sebastian took the keys from Blaine and he made sure Blaine got into the passenger seat before he closed the door and headed over to the driver's side. Sebastian got into the car and he started it up.

"It's going to be okay B." Sebastian said comfortingly.

"It has to be." Blaine said with a shaky breath.

"You can do this. I'm right here with you. Let's get to the hospital and we can go from there."

Blaine just gave a nod and he leaned his head back against the seat.

Sebastian put the car into drive and he took off for the hospital. It wasn't too far from where they were and he was thankful for that. Even just the short ten minute drive and Blaine was getting worse. He was getting pale and his shaking was getting worse. Sebastian knew this wasn't from nerves. He was getting sicker with his sugar level being so low. Sebastian parked the car at the emergency entrance and he got out and went over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and Blaine shakily stood up, but he swayed slightly. Sebastian was there though and he held onto Blaine.

"I don't feel so good." Blaine said weakly.

"I know, come on we need to get you inside. They will make you feel better." Sebastian said as he got Blaine to start walking towards the door.

They walked in and a doctor was already standing there waiting. He came over to them and Sebastian could see the worry on his face.

"Hello Blaine. I'm Dr. Hill, remember me?"

Blaine gave a weak nod.

"He's getting worse." Sebastian said to the doctor.

"Bring him this way, we have a room for him." Dr. Hill said.

They followed behind Dr. Hill and once in a room Dr. Hill spoke.

"Ok Blaine, I need you to remove your jacket and shirt. You can leave your pants on. Then I need you to lay down in bed. I am going to get you an I.V." Dr. Hill said as he turned to leave.

"Here sit down B." Sebastian said as he helped Blaine to sit against the edge of the bed.

Sebastian went and helped to get Blaine's jacket off and then his tie and shirt. Once Blaine was shirtless he helped Blaine get to the back of the bed and laying down. By the time Blaine was laying down Dr. Hill came into the room with a nurse.

"Alright Blaine. I need to get you started on this I.V. this is simple put just medical sugar water. It will get your sugar levels up pretty quickly and it should only be about ten minutes before you start to feel better. I am also going to hook you up to a machine that will keep track of your pulse and your heart rate. This is Nurse Vicky, she will be checking in on you every ten minutes and she will be checking your sugar levels." Dr. Hill said as he inserted the I.V into Blaine's arm.

"When will he go for tests?" Sebastian asked.

"Once we get his sugar levels up more then I will get him an ultra sound and go from there. Now Blaine, I know you are tired, but you cannot sleep. Your body just thinks it's tired and if you fall asleep you are putting yourself at a great risk of slipping into a coma. So I need you to keep your eyes open. Do you understand?" Dr. Hill said in a serious voice as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine just gave a nod and forced his eyes to stay open.

"I'll keep him awake." Sebastian reassured the doctor.

"Is someone from his family coming?" Dr. Hill asked Sebastian.

"His older brother is coming in from L.A and his father is coming in from Paris. So it's going to be a little while before either of them arrive."

"Alright, Blaine is seventeen, are you the same age?" Dr. Hill asked.

"Ya I'm seventeen." Sebastian answered.

"Is there anyone that you can call that would be older than twenty-one until his older brother arrives?" Dr. Hill asked.

"Um… my parents. Why?"

"There are forms that need to be signed and if an emergency came up we need someone older than twenty-one to represent Blaine until his brother or father arrive. Would you be able to call one of your parents and have one of them come down?" Dr. Hill asked.

"Ya I can call my Dad. He's a lawyer."

"Good if you could do that, that would be great. It's just procedure and a precaution."

"I'll call him."

"I am going to get the forms together and get some tests lined up for you Blaine. With any luck you won't need to stay here tonight. I really just need to get your sugar level up and see if we can get it to stay that way. I'll be back in ten minutes to check in on you." Dr. Hill said.

"Ok" Blaine said weakly.

Dr. Hill and Nurse Vicky headed out of the room and left Blaine and Sebastian alone for the next ten minutes.

"I'm going to text your parents and Cooper to let them know we are here. Then I will call Jeff, Hunter and my Dad." Sebastian said as he pulled out his own phone and Blaine's.

Sebastian sent a quick text message to Blaine's parents and Cooper before he dialed his Dad's number. After two rings he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad. Are you busy?"

"I'm just doing some paperwork. Why?"

"I'm at the hospital right now with Blaine. I'm fine though, we're here for Blaine."

"Is he okay?" Mr. Smythe asked with concern.

"Not really. He's been having trouble with his sugar levels and he had a doctor's appointment today and I went with him. His sugar level was too low though and the doctor sent us here to run some tests and get his sugar levels up."

"It's extremely dangerous to have low blood sugar. Most people don't realise just how dangerous it can be. What are they doing for him?"

"They have him hooked up to an I.V that's basically sugar water and they are going to run some tests. His sugar level at the doctor's office was one point five. They thought he had diabetes, but now it turns out that it's not. They have to check for cancer. His dad is coming in and so is Cooper, but they are both out of town. Dr. Hill, the doctor that is treating Blaine, he needs someone here over the age of twenty-one to sign the forms. I didn't know if maybe you could come down."

"Of course. Where in the hospital are you?"

"In the emergency room. They have us in our own room. It's the third door to the left of the entrance."

"I'll be there in roughly fifteen minutes. If something happens let me know."

"I will. Thanks Dad."

"It's no problem. Just try and keep Blaine calm and awake."

"Ya the doctor said for him to stay awake."

"Good. I'll see you shortly."

"Thanks Dad."

Sebastian ended the call and turned to Blaine, who was closing his eyes.

"Hey B, come on stay awake. You'll start to feel better soon."

Blaine blinked his eyes and forced them to stay open.

"I am so tired it's insane." Blaine said weakly.

"I know, but you can do this. You heard the doctor you're gonna feel better soon. My Dad is on his way here. I'm gonna call Jeff now and then Hunter. He can take over practice today. I'll make sure he keeps this quiet though so the guys don't worry."

"I don't want them to worry for nothing. This could be nothing serious."

"I'll call Jeff first. He should be out of class now."

Sebastian dialed Jeff's number and after four rings he answered.

"Hey Sebastian, is Blaine okay?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Jeff, where are you right now?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"I'm heading to my room to drop off my bag. What's going on?"

"I need you to stay calm. Blaine and me are at the hospital. Blaine's sugar levels were too low and his doctor needed him to come here."

"Is he okay?" Jeff asked as he turned around and headed for his car.

"He's getting a special I.V for his blood sugar to try and raise it up. They need to run tests, because this isn't diabetes. You should come down. His brother is coming in from L.A and his Dad is coming back from Paris."

"I'm already heading to my car. This is serious then, if his Dad is coming back from Paris and Cooper is coming down. What aren't you telling me?" Jeff asked with fear.

"There is a possibility that it is cancer. They need to run tests. But there are plenty of other things it could be." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine.

"Holy shit. Um… okay I'm on my way. Where are you?" Jeff asked with a shaky voice.

"We're in the emergency room. The third room on the left from the entrance."

"I'll be there soon."

"Drive safe Jeff." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

"I know I will."

Jeff ended the call and ran to his car. He got into it and he couldn't help, but sit there for a moment to try and collect himself. He could all too clearly remember the last time he had received the call that Blaine was in the hospital. It was after he was jumped at the school dance. Jeff could still remember the fear that overtook him at the risk of his best friend being hurt and in the hospital. Jeff could remember every single day that he had spent at Blaine's bedside just waiting for him to get better. Now he was back in the hospital and this time around it was from an illness that could be as serious as cancer. Jeff was terrified that he would lose his best friend. Jeff let out a shaky breath before he forced his mind to focus. Blaine needed him to be level headed and strong for him. Jeff took a few calming breaths before he turned his car on and headed off for the hospital.

Once Sebastian ended the call with Jeff he called Hunter next. Hunter was going to take over the practice today and he was just going to tell everyone that the three of them had something they needed to take care of. He agreed that it wouldn't do anyone any good to get everyone worked up over something that could just be a simple fix. With the calls done Sebastian sat down on the side of the bed facing Blaine. Blaine was trying desperately to stay awake.

"Tell me something." Blaine said weakly.

"Like what?"

"Something I wouldn't expect from you."

"So something unexpecting?"

"Ya, could be anything."

"Well this would be surprising I guess. I've only ever kissed one guy and that was when I was fourteen."

"Really? But you've been with other guys why not kiss them?" Blaine asked as he was not expecting that at all.

"When I was fourteen I had my first boyfriend and he lasted about three months. He was the only guy I have ever kissed. I don't do that with the randoms, because then it becomes something more and I have no interest in something more." Sebastian said honestly.

"That makes sense and is sad at the same time.

"What about you? Tell me something that you have never done before."

"Well, I'll keep your sexual theme. I've never gotten head. And I'm only telling you this because my mind is impaired right now." Blaine said with a weak smile.

"Are you serious right now?" Sebastian asked with a huge smile.

"Yes I am." Blaine said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Oh so many dirty thoughts just went through my mind." Sebastian said with a devilish smile.

"I thought you were going to behave this year." Blaine lightly teased.

"I'm not a saint." Sebastian said with a smile.

"If I have cancer I'm gonna lose all my hair and get sick. You won't need to be a saint to make all those dirty thoughts go away." Blaine weakly joked.

"Not possible. You'll still be the most beautiful man I have ever seen. And that is the truth. You'll always be beautiful to me." Sebastian said with complete honesty to his voice.

Blaine gave a small smile to that and Sebastian could see the amazement in his eyes.

"I've gone twice so it's your turn, tell me something about you that I don't know." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'm obsessed with Disney movies. Especially the older ones. Kurt actually makes fun of me for it. I have all of the songs on my IPod and sometimes I sing and dance around to them."

"Just when I think you can't get any cuter, you do." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I know it's lame."

"It's not lame. It's adorable. Besides who hates a good Disney movie? But I have to say I like the older ones than the newer ones. Aladdin is good. But I have to admit I would kill to see Marry Poppins on Broadway. I heard it was really good."

"It's supposed to be amazing and it's the longest running show in Broadway history. I would love to see it one day. I just love the stories and you know, no matter what there is always a happy ending. Some movies these days are really dark and after you watch so many of them it gets depressing. On days when I'm just in a crappy mood I'll curl up in bed and watch a bunch of Disney movies to try and cheer me up."

"Disney movies and ice cream in bed sounds like fun to me. We should do that some time."

"Deal. Your turn."

"Alright um… I've never had a pet. Not even a fish."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"I don't know. I always wanted a pet, but I just never got one. What about you? Any pets?"

"We had a fish tank, but it broke when I was eight. I always wanted a dog though. A Golden Retriever. What about you, dog or cat person?"

"Definitely a dog person. And definitely a big dog person and not some little dog that looks like it was left over from some horrible relationship." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I know what you mean. It looks so weird when you see the big guy walking down the street with this little Chihuahua. Ok so dog person that has only kissed one guy despite many partners. What about kids?"

"Don't have any." Sebastian said with a huge smile.

"No kidding." Blaine said with a smile.

"I would like to have kids maybe one day. I'm not closed minded to it. If I ever found a guy that I want to marry and have kids with then I would. You?"

"I want kids. I don't know how yet, but I do know I want kids in my life."

The door opened Nurse Vicky walked in. She gave them a smile as he spoke.

"I need to check your blood sugar Blaine."

Blaine just gave a nod and the nurse gently took Blaine's hand in hers and took his readings with her monitor. After a moment she gave a nod and wrote it down in his chart along with the time.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's still the same as it was when he came in. It's not a bad thing though. His levels haven't gone down any and that is a good sign. It's just going to take some time to slowly go back up. I'll check back in, in ten minutes." Nurse Vicky said with a small smile before she headed out.

"How are you feeling B?"

"Like crap and so tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week straight right now."

"I know, but you can't. I'll tell you what though. When you can leave me and you will curl up in bed and watch Beauty and the Beast and I'll fill you up with sugary treats." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you want me to text Hummel?" Sebastian asked. He didn't want to text Kurt, but he couldn't deny that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend.

"I forgot all about him. I should text him to let him know I'm here. Do you have my phone?"

"Yup it's right here." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine his phone.

Blaine felt so weak in his hands and his whole body so it took a bit to get his hands to even move to the right keys.

'_In the hospital getting tests done. My sugar level crashed.'_

Blaine sent the text and there was a knock on the door before it opened and Mr. Smythe walked into the room. He went over to Blaine as he spoke.

"Hello Blaine. How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Not so great. Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem. Do we know anything?" Mr. Smythe asked Sebastian.

"The nurse just came in to check his sugar levels, but it's the same. She said it wasn't a bad thing, because it hasn't gone down either. They are checking it ever ten minutes. Dr. Hill said he was going to get the forms together and get some tests lined up. They want to wait until B's sugar level is higher though before the tests."

"Ok. I am going to call your Father Blaine and let him know that I am here. I will also speak with Dr. Hill and get the forms started and see what needs to be done. Did you call your friends?"

"I called Jeff, he's on his way here and I called Hunter to take over practice. I told him not to tell the guys just yet, we don't know what it could be." Sebastian answered.

"Alright. I will be back shortly then. Blaine just try and relax and not worry. It could be anything remember."

"I'm trying."

"I'll be back once I've finished with the doctor."

"Thanks Dad."

"We'll get through this boys no matter what happens. We will get through this." Mr. Smythe said with strength that made both of them feel better.

He left the room to go and speak with the doctor. He had gotten to know Blaine a little in the time he had been on the Board. Him and the Anderson's were good friends and he didn't want anything to be wrong with Blaine, just like he wouldn't want anything wrong with Sebastian. Mr. Smythe went over to the nurses' desk and spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Hill."

"Are you Mr. Anderson?" The nurse asked.

"No I am Mr. Smythe. Mr. Anderson is in Paris and heading back. I'm here until he is able to be here."

"I'll get him right away for you Mr. Smythe."

"Thank-you."

Mr. Smythe stood there waiting for when the doctor would be over. A few minutes later a doctor came over to him with a clipboard in his hands. He held out his hand as he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hill."

"Mr. Smythe, I'm Sebastian's Father."

"Yes thank-you for coming in. It's law that when someone is under the age of eighteen is here there needs to be an adult over the age of twenty-one to represent them and make decisions should something happen. I understand his older brother and father are on their way here, but they are hours away. With you stepping in that would eliminate me having to have someone from Social Services come down to represent Blaine until someone arrives. Social Services is a good thing, but it can also be annoying. Depending on the worker they could question why Blaine was left alone with this. Even though he is seventeen and I had no problems with him being alone. We initially thought it was just diabetes. This way we can avoid that hassle completely."

"I understand and I'm happy to be here for Blaine. His parents are good friends of mine. I just came from the room. A nurse came in and checked his sugar levels, but it was the same."

"Yes, Nurse Vicky will be treating Blaine with me. She is going to check his levels every ten minutes. Let's sit down and I can explain what is going to happen. I also have forms that need to be filled out." Dr. Hill said as he held his arm out to gesture to the empty seats.

They both went over and sat down and Dr. Hill began.

"When Blaine was in early Sunday morning. I took a blood test, because he had been getting dizzy spells for a couple of months. I ran a blood test just to be safe and his sugar level did come up low, it was two. It is supposed to be between five and seven. It was low enough that I could say he was type two diabetic. With people that have diabetes their sugar levels are above average and they crash down causing low blood sugar. Blaine got a monitor and his doctor, Dr. Reid, had him keep track of his levels until today so he would have a better idea of what his sugar levels are throughout the day. Blaine had an appointment at one this afternoon when Dr. Reid saw that all of his readings were low between two and three all week he checked his sugar level then and it came back as one point five. His sugar level being low constantly makes it impossible for him to be diabetic, because they never get above average. Blaine needed to come in so we could give him a sugar saline to get his sugar levels up slowly so we don't shock his system and do more damage to Blaine. And right now we are just trying to get his levels up so we can run some tests."

"Now Sebastian said that it could be cancer."

"It's possible that Blaine could have pancreatic cancer. It would explain why his sugar levels are so low. With pancreatic cancer everything is fine until it isn't. It's a silent killer and it's the one thing all doctors hate, because we can't normally catch it early enough. It's almost always terminal. That is worst case scenario right now though. It could be a serious infection as well."

"I understand you want to wait until his sugar levels are up higher for tests, but is there some simple test you could do to rule that out? Him lying there worrying about it, is only going to stress him out and make him worse. Is there any way that you could find out?"

"I can do an ultrasound. It wouldn't tell me much, but it would be able to tell me if there is a tumor in his pancreas. Now just because there is one doesn't mean cancer, but it could tell me that he doesn't have it. I can have a machine brought down to him."

"If you could do that it would help him. I know it could still turn out that something is there, but not knowing is stressing him out more."

"I can understand that. I'll have a machine brought down once one is free. We have portable ones. With the ultrasound we will then do a M.R.I on his pancreas to see if it is functioning properly."

"What if you rule out his pancreas? Is that the only thing it could be?"

"It normally is. Blood sugar is controlled through the insulin that gets distributed throughout a person's body. Insulin helps lower blood sugar so our bodies can break it down properly and people who are diabetic either don't produce any insulin or not enough and it doesn't get distributed correctly in a person's body. With Blaine it could be that he is producing an extreme amount of insulin for whatever reason and that is causing the low blood sugar. The problem can only be in his pancreas for his sugar levels to be this low constantly."

"I know Mr. Anderson will be wanting to know this, were there signs that they missed?"

"With low blood sugar signs can often be taken as something else, especially when Blaine's age and going to school. Exhaustion is one, but with school and homework, any after school activities it's easy to overlook. The dizzy spells that Blaine has been getting could be accounted for stress or exhaustion. Trembling in his hands, lack of concentration, change in judgement. Blaine's hand, he worked out too hard on his punching bag something he said he has never done before. That lapse in judgement could have been caused from the low blood sugar. There are no signs that are glaringly obvious. They wouldn't have seen anything that couldn't easily be explained by Blaine simply being a seventeen year old in high school."

"Good. That will make them feel better. I know it's a simple thing, but to a parent the last thing we want to know is that we missed something huge in our child's life."

"And as a parent of four children I completely understand that. The only reason I checked was just as a precaution. I didn't expect for the levels to come back that low. I'm glad that I did, but even as a doctor I never expected anything to be wrong."

"I'm glad that you did."

"As am I. Now I have some forms for you to fill out. I will get an ultrasound machine brought down here as soon as possible and hopefully it will come back clean."

"I hope so. He's a good young man with a very bright future ahead of him."

"He's young, he has that in his corner."

Dr. Hill handed over the clipboard with the forms on it to Mr. Smythe and he began to fill them out while Dr. Hill went to work on getting an ultrasound machine brought down for Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian gave Blaine a smile as his dad left them alone.

"Alright, your turn. What is something you have always wanted to try, even just once?" Sebastian asked.

"Sky dive."

"I would sky dive. I know people think you have to be crazy to do it, but I would. Why not?"

Blaine's phone vibrated and Blaine saw that he got a text from Kurt back.

'_Are you there alone? Are they doing something for it?'_

'_They have me on a special I.V to raise my sugar levels. Bas is here and Jeff is on his way. Bas' dad is here until Coop comes in from L.A and my Dad is coming back from Paris.'_

Blaine then sent Cooper a quick text as well.

'_Mr. Smythe is here until you get here. I needed someone over the age of twenty-one here just in case.'_

"Parents?" Sebastian asked about the texts.

"Um I sent one to Coop letting him know that your dad is here. The other was Kurt, he asked if I was alone and what was being done."

"He didn't ask if you were okay."

"No, he's probably just worried and didn't think of it yet. He'll have his freak out on the next one probably. So what about you, what's one thing you would try?"

"The polar bear swim."

"Isn't that where you go into the lake or ocean in winter?"

"It is. I don't know why, but I really just want to do it once just so I can say that I have." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I would not do that. I hate being cold." Blaine said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and it opened as Jeff walked in. Jeff gave Blaine a small smile as he closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked with worry in his voice.

"Like shit. I'm tired as hell." Blaine said and they could all hear just how exhausted he truly was.

"You can help us play the keep Blaine awake game." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Jeff sat down on the other side of the bed closer to the foot of the bed as he spoke.

"How do I play?" Jeff asked with a smile and Blaine knew he was trying his best to just be supportive and there for him. A reason why Blaine loved Jeff so much.

"The current question is, what is one thing you want to try, even just once?" Sebastian answered.

"What were your answers?" Jeff asked.

"I would sky dive and Bas would go polar bear swimming." Blaine said.

"No thank-you. The last thing I am going to do is swim in the freezing lake. I might sky dive though. If it was a group thing." Jeff said.

"What about you?" Sebastian asked.

"Honestly, I would kiss a guy."

"Wait what?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Jeff, is there something we need to have a conversation about?" Sebastian asked with a friendly smirk.

"No. I'm not even the least bit bi-curious at all." Jeff said.

"Then why would you want to kiss a guy?" Blaine asked confused.

"Just to see the difference. Plus my best friend is gay and it would give me the chance to see what it's like for him and understand even more." Jeff answered honestly.

"One of the many reasons why I love you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ya that's cool. But then B would have to kiss a girl." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I already have."

"What? When?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"Two years ago. Rachel had a party at her house and Kurt invited me. We all got drunk except for Finn and Kurt. And we played spin the bottle and Rachel's spin landed on me. The next day I actually freaked out over it, because we made out most of the night and I enjoyed it. I had only ever kissed one guy before and never a girl so I thought maybe I wasn't completely gay."

"The next morning he came into my room completely losing his shit. It took me two hours to get him to calm down long enough to get the whole story from him." Jeff said.

"And Jeff finally told me to go out with her and see what happens and I did. Turns out I only like making out with girls when I'm drunk. We had a great date, but she kissed me again and nothing. We are really good friends though from it. She is my best female friend. So there I have kissed a girl, what about you?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"Not even drunk. Does this mean we're gonna have to watch out for you when you get drunk next around females?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I don't think I am going to be able to get drunk for a long time if not ever so I don't think we will have to worry about that." Blaine said.

Blaine's phone went off and he looked down to see a new text from Cooper.

'_Good I am glad an adult is there, no offense, but it makes me feel better knowing a parent is there. I am just getting on the plane now. I will see you in four hours roughly. I love you.'_

'_I know what you mean and I love you too.'_

"Coop is on the plane now. He'll be here in about four hours." Blaine said.

"How did him and your parents take it?" Jeff asked.

"Um okay I think. Dr. Reid told them. I had to put them on speaker phone and three-way calling before he even told me what was going on. My Dad is on his way in from Paris, but I don't know how long it will take before he can be here. It's an eight hour flight normally and it was after eight over there so it might be a little bit before he can even get on a plane." Blaine said.

Blaine's phone went off again and Blaine looked down to see Kurt had texted him this time.

'_Of course he is there. Let me know when your boyfriend leaves.'_

'_It's not like that Kurt. He was just with me at the doctor's appointment so I didn't have to go alone. You haven't even asked if I'm ok or not.'_

Both Sebastian and Jeff could see the hurt and annoyance on Blaine's face and they knew it must be Kurt that had texted him.

"Everything ok B?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya just fine. You looking forward to your date with Brittany on Saturday?" Blaine asked Jeff.

"Ya I am. We are just going to a movie and dinner, but I'm looking forward to it. We've been texting ever since the party and she seems like a cool girl. She's actually smarter than people give her credit for." Jeff said.

"She is, she's just not normal smart. People give her a lot of trouble over it, but she's very sweet and just an amazing girl." Blaine said.

"She really is. I'm looking forward to it." Jeff said.

"What happened with that teacher?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing yet. Mr. Schuester is keeping an eye on it and I guess he even told that woman Sue about it too. Brit said she was really mad about what was said to her and Sue went up to the teacher and laid into him. Hopefully that will be the end of it. She just wants to graduate and not get left behind again." Jeff answered.

"Sue is insane, but she will go all Bulldog on someone that tries and hurts someone she cares about. She's known Brit since Freshmen year and has been her coach this whole time. She'll keep an eye on Brit. With some help she can graduate she just has to hold out and get there." Blaine said.

Blaine's phone went off again and he picked it up with a weak hand.

'_And of course he was the only one that could go with you right? You told him about a doctor's appointment why didn't you tell me? I'm so sick of him coming between us and our relationship. I wish you would just go back to McKinley that is probably why you are sick right now.'_

'_I asked him to go with me as Jeff had a test. And I told you I was in the hospital and you didn't even bother to ask me if I was okay or not. All you talk about it New York or Karofsky. You didn't even spend the last day we had together you spent it with Karofsky. How do you think that makes me feel? I'm not sick because of what school I go to. And not that you asked but no I'm not okay.'_

Blaine was starting to feel less and less ok. He was hurt and upset that Kurt was acting like this with him when he was in the hospital and it was making him feel worse. Blaine started to see spots in front of his eyes and feeling really weak.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Jeff asked with worry at the sight of his friend getting worse.

There was a beeping sound now coming from one of the machines and Blaine could barely keep his eyes open. Sebastian reached over and pulled the cord that would alert that there was a problem. The alarm went off and Sebastian knew someone would be in within a minute.

"B look at me." Sebastian said with worry as him and Jeff were both standing up over Blaine now.

"Something's wrong." Blaine said weakly and they were all terrified at how hard it was for him to talk.

"I know someone is on the way just stay with us B." Sebastian said with strength in his voice that he didn't feel.

The door to the room opened and Dr. Hill, Nurse Vicky and Mr. Smythe all came running into the room. Jeff and Sebastian both quickly moved out of the way to let the doctor and nurse get to Blaine. They went over and stood off to the side with Mr. Smythe.

"What happened?" Dr. Hill asked as he checked Blaine's vitals.

"I don't know he was texting his boyfriend and then he just got worse." Sebastian answered.

"Do you know if they were arguing?" Dr. Hill asked.

"I don't know, but probably." Sebastian said.

"The stress and upset is making his body go through his sugar faster, it happens to everyone but normally there is enough to spare. He needs to remain calm until we can get his sugar levels back up." Dr. Hill said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeff asked with concern.

"He's at one Dr. Hill." Nurse Vicky said as she checked Blaine's sugar levels.

"Blaine keep your eyes open. Keep them on me. The I.V isn't working fast enough he needs a jump start. Grab a Glucagon pen." Dr. Hill said.

"What is that?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"It's like Insulin, but it does the opposite. It will jump his sugar levels up and then the I.V will bring them up the rest of the way slowly." Dr. Hill answered.

Nurse Vicky handed Dr. Hill the Glucagon pen and he administered the drug into Blaine by his right hip. They all turned their attention to the monitor and after a minute the beeping stopped and his heartrate began to go back to normal. Blaine was starting to feel better, he wasn't back to normal but he felt slightly better than he did ten minutes ago.

"Alright your levels will start to go back up. Blaine, that was as close of a call as you can get. You cannot get stressed out or worked up it will only burn through the little sugar you have in your blood stream. So no texting anyone. I don't even want you to have your phone. You are to rest and stay awake until I tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Hill asked in a serious voice.

Blaine just gave a weak nod as Sebastian came over to the other side of the bed again and took Blaine's phone from him.

"I'm gonna turn it off and let Cooper and your parents know they can text me instead."

"Ok." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"Now, I am going to go and see if I can find you a portable ultrasound machine so I can look at your pancreas and see if I can find any indication of what is going on. Nurse Vicky is going to take some of your blood and your sugar levels once again in ten minutes. So until then just relax and do not stress." Dr. Hill said.

"We'll keep him relaxed." Jeff said.

"I'll be back shortly." Dr. Hill said.

"I will be back in ten minutes to take some blood and check your levels Blaine." Nurse Vicky said with a warm smile.

Blaine just gave a nod and both the doctor and nurse left the room.

"I'm fine." Blaine said to Sebastian as he saw the worry on his face.

"Don't do that again. I can't take you doing that again." Sebastian said as he sat back down on the side of the bed.

"I didn't do anything, my body reacted I don't have much control over that Bas." Blaine said calmly.

"What was Hummel even saying to you, to get you so upset?" Sebastian asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. Blaine needs to stay calm and relaxed. I have to go back to finish the forms. I'll be back shortly. Keep him calm and relaxed you two." Mr. Smythe said in a stern voice.

"We will Sir." Jeff said.

Mr. Smythe headed back out of the room to finish the paperwork and call Blaine's father to let him know that he was here and what was going on. Jeff went over and sat back down on the bed where he was before.

"Ok, whose turn is it?" Jeff asked calmly trying his best to ignore the fact that all of this was so very close to what happened before.

Blaine moved his right hand and placed it over Jeff's hand and gave him a weak squeeze. Jeff held onto Blaine's hand as Sebastian spoke.

"Why don't you go this time Jeff. You can ask anything."

"Alright." Jeff said.

They spent the next half an hour asking each other questions to anything that popped into their heads. Blaine was slowly starting to feel better with the extra shot of Glucagon. He wasn't feeling great, but he was feeling better. His sugar was up to two now so he was used to it by now. Blaine was just hoping that nothing was seriously wrong with him and he was hoping that he would be able to find out soon.

It was thirty minutes later and Dr. Hill came into the room wheeling a machine. Mr. Smythe had come back into the room fifteen minutes ago and he sat down in one of the chairs. He had updated Blaine's father and it was making Blaine's father even more nervous. He was at the airport just waiting for his flight so he would be able to be there tonight, but it wouldn't be until ten that he would get in. Cooper would be there by six at least.

"Alright Blaine, this is an ultrasound machine as you might have guest. I am going to look at your pancreas and see if there is anything that shows up." Dr. Hill said as he wheeled the machine over to the side of the bed that Jeff was on. There was a knock at the door and Dr. Hill spoke. "Come in."

Jeff moved back and over to the side that Sebastian was on as well as Mr. Smythe. The door opened and Dr. Reid walked in with a calm smile.

"Hello there Blaine, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better." Blaine answered.

"I heard you had a little scare there. I think now you have a better understanding of just how dangerous your situation can be and why I wanted you to come in right away. Low blood sugar is not something you can play around with." Dr. Reid said.

"I know I'll be careful." Blaine said.

"I think all of the boys got a learning experience from it." Mr. Smythe said.

"Yes, well he is starting to feel better and his sugar level is up to two now. We had to give him a shot of Glucagon thirty minutes ago." Dr. Hill said.

"And it's only up by one from it?" Dr. Reid said surprised.

"I only gave him a part dose and not a full one. I didn't know how his body would react to it. If he were to receive a full dose it would increase by four points. I am just going to do a quick ultrasound to see if I can see what the problem is. Nurse Vicky already took some blood and sent it off." Dr. Hill said.

"Ok Blaine, so Dr. Hill is going to do an ultrasound and that will be able to tell us if there is a tumor or a mass on your pancreas. Now if there is one that doesn't mean it's cancer, you could have a mass or a tumor on your pancreas that is not cancer but it's causing problems. In which case we just have surgery and remove it. If there is nothing there then we will have to run other tests like an MRI and potentially others if we can't determine what is wrong through these two tests." Dr. Reid said.

"And if it's not cancer anything else is treatable?" Blaine asked.

"Everything else is treatable Blaine. Let's just see what the ultrasound says and go from there." Dr. Reid said calmly.

Blaine just gave a nod and Dr. Hill moved the gel bottle over where Blaine's pancreas was.

"This might be a little cold." Dr. Hill said before he squirted some onto Blaine's right side before he put it away and grabbed the wand.

He put the wand against Blaine's side and he began to move it around to find the right spot. Dr. Reid looked at the screen as well so he could see if he could spot anything. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's left hand and held onto it as they all stood there in silence just waiting to see what the result would be. After the longest twenty minutes of Blaine's life Dr. Hill finally looked over to Dr. Reid and they both nodded to each other.

"There is nothing there Blaine. There is no mass or tumor it's not cancer." Dr. Reid said.

"Oh thank God." Blaine said as he let out a breath.

"That's great news. What could it be now?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"The blood work will tell us if it is an infection and the MRI will tell us if his pancreas isn't working properly. The MRI will take a couple of hours to get in and we need to make sure your sugar level goes up into a normal range and can hold it's own there before we can even release you. Just rest up and Nurse Vicky will continue to monitor your levels and when it is your turn for the MRI she will bring you up." Dr. Hill said as he wiped the gel from Blaine's side.

"Do you have any questions about that?" Dr. Reid asked.

"No I think we're okay. We just need to wait it out right now. The main question we all had you just answered so thank-you." Mr. Smythe said.

"I'm glad we were able to clear that up and now we just need to do a couple of tests to see what the problem is. Just sit tight and we'll hopefully have some answers by the time you leave tonight." Dr. Reid said with a smile.

"Thank-you." Mr. Smythe said.

The two doctors headed out of the room with the machine to set up the next set of tests.

"I'll go and call your father and let him and your mother know Blaine." Mr. Smythe said before he headed out of the room.

Jeff went over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. Blaine hugged him back as he knew just how worried he had been.

"I'm gonna be okay. You heard what the doctors both said that anything else is treatable. They are just going to figure out what it is and I'll be on my way." Blaine said.

Jeff pulled back as he spoke. "I know that just scared the hell out of me. At least now it won't be life or death serious."

"I'm gonna text Hunter to let him know what is going on. We told him not to tell the guys about this. I don't know about you Jeff but I could go for some coffee." Sebastian said as he pulled out his phone.

"Ya that would be great right now."

"I'll go grab some and I can ask the doctor if you can eat something." Sebastian said to Blaine.

Blaine gave a nod because he knew he should try and eat something simple to help with his sugar level. Sebastian headed out of the room knowing that Jeff and Blaine needed a few minutes alone. They were best friends and Sebastian could understand that this would be hard on Jeff seeing Blaine like this. Sebastian headed down the hallway towards where the nurses' desk was so he could see if Blaine could eat something before he would head down to the cafeteria and get some coffee for him and Jeff.

Jeff held onto Blaine's hand as he sat there on the side of the bed.

"I'm gonna be okay Jeff." Blaine said trying to sound comforting.

"I know you are. It's just hard to see you like this after the last time. I'm fine it just scared me there for a second." Jeff said as he tried to keep his voice even and strong.

"It scared me too and I never expected to be back in the hospital. But we know what it's not and that's good. It could just be a really bad infection."

"Ya it could be and if it's not then anything else is treatable like they said. We just need to work on getting your sugar levels to stay up and then you can go back home. I don't think you should go to school tomorrow though."

"No I won't I'll stay home with Dad and Coop. I also can't drive. Dr. Reid doesn't want me driving until I can prove my sugar levels are staying even and in a safe level for a month. Which makes sense I didn't even think about what could happen while I was driving."

"That makes sense I didn't even think about that either. You could get hurt or get someone else hurt if you crash your car. Well I can always drive you back to school or back home whenever you want you know that."

"I know you will. We're gonna have practice Saturday for a couple of hours, but I'll just sing I won't dance."

"You need to take it easy. We can figure it out. All of us just want you to be healthy you know the guys don't want you pushing yourself."

"I know and I'll be careful I promise. On the plus side my doctor said I should be able to have my hand back for my birthday."

"That's good. Sebastian told me that the theme is simple. I promised him I would make sure nothing crazy happens. We're just gonna party with a DJ and some food. Simple I promise."

"Good I don't want anything crazy. I don't even want a party, but I don't see anyone letting me get out of it."

"You have to celebrate it. You're turning eighteen you have to celebrate it's a rule. And it'll be fun and simple I swear Blaine. I know you better than anyone." Jeff said with a smile.

"You do know me better than anyone. We've been best friends since we were six. We don't have any secrets between us. We're not supposed to have any secrets between us." Blaine said the last part more to himself.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Jeff asked softly as he was worried about the answer and what it could be.

"Ya and you are going to be mad at me and pissed about it." Blaine said as he looked down.

"I doubt I'll be mad at you about it. Is it about your health did something happen?" Jeff asked with worry.

"No it's not my health it's something that I should have told you, but I didn't. You're going to be mad that I didn't tell you right away and you have a right to be mad. I should have told you."

"So tell me now. It's not like I can get that mad at you with you lying on a hospital bed here Blaine." Jeff said calmly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that one. Um Saturday night after everyone left Kurt and I got into an argument. I found on his phone that he was sexting Chandler, it wasn't just flirt texts. They were having phone sex and sending naked pictures back and forth." Blaine started.

"That fucking asshole. That's how you fractured your hand. You were pissed and hurt and you went too hard and too long on the bag. I figured you fought with each other that night. I didn't think he would do that to you though. I didn't think he would ever be the type to do that type of thing. I don't know why you didn't tell me about it sooner, but it's not something I can get mad at you for."

"That's not the part that you are going to get mad at. I was hurt and angry at what happened, but that isn't the only reason I went too hard on the bag."

"Then what is the other reason?" Jeff asked calmly.

"When I saw the pictures and texts I didn't handle it very well. I called Kurt loose and I shouldn't have."

"I would have called him a whore and a slut. He's lucky all you called him was loose and it was true." Jeff said with a control anger.

"Maybe, but I still shouldn't have said it. Kurt understandably didn't react very well to it. He um… he ah… he punched me that's where the bruise came from." Blaine said.

"He what?" Jeff asked with no effort to try and hide his rage.

"I should have told you." Blaine said calmly having to remember he can't get upset or he could put himself at risk like last time.

"Ya you should have so I could have gone to him and kicked his ass." Jeff said as he got up off the side of the bed and began to pace around.

"That would have made it worse and you know that. He came over Sunday and we talked it out."

"Oh you talked it out eh? So it's all better now that your boyfriend punched you. Blaine you have a spilt lip and a bruise from it. What the hell are you going to tell your dad and Cooper about it? You can still see it. Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Sebastian and don't get mad at him for not telling you. I told him Monday night and he wouldn't go behind my back and talk about it, you know that."

"I'm not mad at him I'm not even really mad at you I'm frustrated and pissed at that bitch. What are you going to tell your family? Why are you even still with him? All he does is upset you and don't even try and tell me you weren't talking to him not even ten minutes ago when you almost I don't know died or went into a coma, whatever the hell was going to happen if the doctor couldn't figure out how to stop it." Jeff said with anger and frustration at not being able to do anything about this situation.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents and Coop, but it's my decision on who I tell and who I don't not yours or Sebastian's. As for why I am with him I love him. Things are rocky right now, but not every relationship is perfect all of the time. It's a rough patch and we can work it out. We still have some things we need to work out. He was upset that Sebastian was here with me and he went to the doctor's appointment with me. It's fine I'll talk to him tomorrow and we can work it out."

"How do you honestly work that out Blaine? He punched you when he had no right to. He was cheating on you and he punches you for it. That's not right and that's not something you can just forget about and move on. He has no right to put you through any of this, especially when he knows you are in the hospital. Did he even ask if you were okay? Or what was going on with your sugar? Does he even know you have been having problems?"

"He knew Sunday when he came over that I was in the hospital, but he didn't ask what happened or if I was okay. He doesn't know I've been having problems because he just didn't ask. I know I should have told him, but he just didn't seem to care and he's been in his own world since moving to New York with Rachel. I don't know what the right answer is to all of this. I'm just going to give it time and see if it gets better if not then I'll have to walk away, but I'm not ready to do that just yet."

"I can't make you break-up with him even though I wish you would. I just I don't want to see you get hurt any more than he already has. You're my best friend and I love you Blaine. I hate seeing you like this or hurt and upset. You don't deserve the shit he's been doing to you."

"I love you too and I'm not just going to be with him just because. If it's not going to get better than I'll leave him. I just have to see if we can make it better again before I completely throw in the towel. I hope you can understand or at least accept that."

Jeff went and sat back down on the side of the bed facing Blaine. "You are one of the people I care about most in this world. I'll always support you no matter what you know that."

"And I'll always support you no matter what."

"We'll get through it together, whatever it is. He ever hits you again though he'll be the one in the hospital bed next." Jeff said in a totally serious voice.

"I don't see him doing that. I honestly don't, but I understand."

The door to the room opened and Sebastian walked in with a tray of coffees and a plate with an apple and sandwich on it. He closed the door and he noticed the tenseness in the room.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked as he put the tray down and handed Blaine the plate with the food.

"I told him about Saturday with Kurt." Blaine said.

"Ah. Well good he should know about it. Have you figured out what you are going to tell your family?" Sebastian asked as he handed Jeff his cup of coffee.

"Not yet, but what I tell them is up to me and not to anyone else."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but I think you should. It's ham by the way and the doctor said you could have coffee I guess the caffeine is actually good for your sugar level and heart rate with them being low." Sebastian said as he sat down on the other side of the bed with his own coffee cup.

"At least I don't have to eliminate coffee from my diet. I don't think I would survive the caffeine withdrawals." Blaine lightly joked.

"I don't think any of us would survive you without coffee. How are you feeling with this?" Sebastian asked Jeff.

"I'm pissed, but I'll work through it. Right now I just want Blaine back home where he is healthy again. That's all I care about right now."

The door opened and Mr. Smythe came walking into the room. He closed the door and went over to the end of the bed as he spoke.

"I called your father Blaine to explain what had just happened and the results for the ultrasound. He was relieved to say the least that it is not cancer and he was going to call your mother to let her know. He wanted me to tell you that he is ordering you to stay calm and not talk to anyone that could potentially be upsetting. He was at the airport and he will be here around ten o'clock. If you aren't here he'll go to the house."

"Thank-you for calling him and being here." Blaine said sincerely.

"It's no problem. I see you are eating which is good. Dr. Reid had told me that you could eat something if you wanted. They are going to bring you down in a couple of hours for an MRI. If your sugar levels are high enough they will take you off the IV and see if they will stay up on their own. If they do and everything is resolved then they will release you for the night as long as you aren't alone, but by then Cooper should have arrived. His flight is due at five and he should be here shortly after that." Mr. Smythe said.

"I texted Cooper to let him know what is going on. He hasn't texted me back yet, but he might have gotten told to turn his phone off." Sebastian said.

"Probably he wasn't supposed to be texting while they are in the air. He'll send one once he lands." Blaine said.

"Well there is only one thing left to do while we wait." Sebastian said.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"It's B's turn." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine gave a small chuckle to that before he started the game once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after five when Dr. Hill came back into the room with Nurse Vicky and Dr. Reid.

"How are you feeling Blaine?" Dr. Reid asked.

"I'm feeling okay."

"Nurse Vicky is just going to check your levels one more time before we take you down to the MRI. Everyone will have to stay up here as only doctors and patients can be in the MRI room for safety reasons." Dr. Hill said as Nurse Vicky went around to the side of the bed to check Blaine's sugar levels with her machine.

Sebastian and Jeff moved off from the bed and stood by the end of the bed with Mr. Smythe.

"That is fine. Do we wait here?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"Yes you can wait right here and we will bring Blaine back up within thirty minutes when the test is complete. We won't get the results back right away it will take an hour or two and then we can go from there." Dr. Hill answered.

"Did my blood work come back yet?" Blaine asked.

"It did and it came back clean. So you have no infection going through your body that we aren't aware of. It was a long shot as you don't have a fever or any other symptoms. There is most likely something going on with your pancreas and the MRI will be able to tell us what that is." Dr. Reid said.

"His sugar is sitting at four right now." Nurse Vicky said.

"Well we're getting somewhere." Dr. Hill said with a small smile.

"Shouldn't it be higher by now? He's been on the IV and he had that shot all within the past four hours." Mr. Smythe asked with concern.

"It should be higher. Normally he would be sitting at around an eight right now from it. The MRI will hopefully tell us what the problem is and then we can get Blaine started on the right path. For now we will unhook you from the IV and see how your levels hold up." Dr. Reid said.

"Ok" Blaine said.

Nurse Vicky removed the IV line, but left the needle in just in case. She then headed out of the room and brought in the wheelchair for Blaine to use.

"Hop in Blaine and we will take you down for the MRI." Dr. Hill said.

Blaine got up off the bed and he went over and sat down in the chair. Nurse Vicky wheeled him out of the room and Blaine gave the others a small wave and he was pushed out of the room and down the hallway followed by both doctors.

"I will be right back boys I am going to update Blaine's mom. I'll also grab some coffee do either of you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No I'm good right now. I'll wait and see if B is hungry." Sebastian said.

"I'm going to wait as well, but thank-you." Jeff said with a small smile.

"It's no problem. Cooper should be here soon maybe we can order some pizza or something." Mr. Smythe said with a smile.

"You mean sneak it in." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure everyone is too busy to notice what we're eating. I'll be back shortly." Mr. Smythe said with a smile as he headed out of the room leaving Jeff and Sebastian alone.

"How are you holding up?" Sebastian asked Jeff.

"I'm fine. It's just crazy how everything can go from being so simple to complicated at a moment's notice. You would think a person would get use to that happening in their life."

"It's not something that is easy to get used to. Look at B, he just got dizzy every now and then and all of a sudden a doctor is talking about cancer and he's getting tests done. Its crazy how everything can change and you don't even expect it." Sebastian agreed.

"This shit with Kurt is bullshit and he doesn't deserve it. I've never known Blaine to take a punch and not hit back or do something about it. I don't like this power Kurt seems to have over Blaine. He was different last year than he's ever been. To actually be okay with sitting in the background when he shouldn't be. To think twice about taking the leading role in a school musical. I wanted to hit Kurt Saturday night with him making those insults towards Blaine and acting like he wasn't even doing anything wrong. The best thing Blaine could do is break up with that piece of garbage." Jeff said with anger.

"We can all agree on that one, but you know it has to be Blaine's decision and no one else's. We can't force him and you know it. Hopefully he sees that Hummel isn't good for him and not who he fell in love with and he'll dump his ass."

"I hope so. I really do, because he doesn't deserve this shit that Kurt is putting him through. He doesn't even know this is going on with his sugar levels. Blaine told him he was in the hospital Sunday morning and yet he doesn't even bother to ask why or what's going on. Blaine hasn't even told him yet. How can you just start a fight with someone when they are texting you from a hospital bed? I don't even get that."

"I don't either. If it was me I would be on the first flight down to see him, but Hummel doesn't think that way and there isn't anything we can do besides being here for B."

"You care about him." Jeff said as he looked right at Sebastian.

"Of course I do he's my friend and a good person he doesn't deserve this shit."

"Ya, but you care about him more than that. You actually have feelings for him."

"No I don't. Blaine is the type that wants to date someone and get to know each other. That's not what I do nor do I have any interest in doing the feelings and shit."

"Doesn't change that you do have feelings for him. You like him on more than just some sexual basis. It's not a bad thing Sebastian."

"It is a bad thing and it would never happen. I don't do emotional involvements with guys. It's not worth it."

"But Blaine is worth it and that is what scares you so much about it. It's why you are getting all defensive with me. You are starting to see that Blaine just might be worth the emotional involvement and potential heartache. You like him more than just a friend, but you aren't going to push anything while he is with Kurt. So you'll settle for being friends and supportive. It's not a bad thing Sebastian."

"It doesn't matter Blaine is with Hummel and even if he wasn't I would not be the guy he would want to date. We're friends and I am good with that."

"Blaine wouldn't be your friend if he didn't see something good in you. I think you should give him a chance and be vulnerable and emotional with him. He's not the type to walk away trust me on that. There isn't anything you could tell him that would make him care less about you. Blaine is one of the best people in the world and he doesn't just walk away from people. You should take a leap Sebastian and tell Blaine something real about yourself. I think you'd be surprised at how well he can handle things, how trustworthy he is."

"I'll think about it, but it doesn't change that we are just friends and that's good enough for me."

"You are a good guy Sebastian we all see that in you and we all believe in you. It's why you are still around. You have to have faith and believe in yourself though otherwise it won't matter what anyone thinks of you." Jeff said gently.

"Thanks man." Sebastian said with a small smile and Jeff smiled back at him.

They waited around for another ten minutes before Mr. Smythe came back into the room with his own coffee followed by Cooper.

"Hey Cooper." Sebastian said.

"Hey guys. I just got your text when I landed. It's not cancer and they are sure?" Cooper asked with concern that they could all clearly see on his face.

"They were sure. He's down having an MRI right now." Jeff said.

"Ya Jack said when I arrived. Did they do bloodwork?" Cooper asked.

"They did and it came back fine. He doesn't have an infection. Both doctors believe that the MRI will give us the answers we're looking for." Mr. Smythe said.

"How are you guys holding up?" Cooper asked Sebastian and Jeff knowing they were closest to Blaine.

"We're holding on. It helps knowing that it's not cancer. The doctors said anything after that can be treatable." Jeff said.

"I've been keeping your father up to date and he will be here around ten." Mr. Smythe said.

"I talked to Mom once I got off the plane. She's going to stay awake until we know what is going on. She's also going to be back on an earlier flight Saturday so she can be here by dinner time. How is his sugar levels?"

"They were at four when they took him down for the MRI about fifteen minutes ago. Now there was an incident where Blaine got worse and he had to be given Glucagon to increase his sugar. They only gave him a quarter dose, but it only brought it up from one to two. They are worried that his sugar levels are not going up high enough given the amount of IV he has been given with the shot." Mr. Smythe said.

"His level went down to one? What does it mean that his body isn't responding the normal way to sugar?" Cooper asked with worry.

"We don't know yet. His pancreas must not be working properly for his sugar to be so low. We only know that it's not cancer and it's not an infection. Hopefully we will have some answers from the MRI. They also have to make sure his sugar levels don't go back down without the IV in." Mr. Smythe said.

"He should be back here soon. The doctor said it would only take about thirty minutes." Sebastian said.

"We're thinking about sneaking pizza in." Jeff said with a small smile.

"Oh good I'm starving. Ally says hello by the way Sebastian. She wanted to come down but she couldn't with work. I have to be back Monday to film."

"I've been texting her letting her know what is going on." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Jack, I really appreciate you being here with Blaine. Do you need to go and handle anything or be with Nicole?" Cooper asked Mr. Smythe.

"No it's fine. I'd like to stay and see how this plays out and what is wrong. Nicole knows I am here and she wants to be here as well, but I didn't think we needed that many people here in this one room. I've been keeping her updated." Mr. Smythe answered.

"You are more than welcome to stay. Do you guys need to do anything for school or go get something for it?" Cooper asked Sebastian and Jeff.

"No we're good. I'm gonna crash at the house tonight and then tomorrow I thought if it was okay that I would come by and B." Sebastian said to both Cooper and his dad looking for approval.

"That's fine son as long as it's okay with Blaine's father."

"I think it'll be okay. He's not going to school tomorrow." Cooper said.

"I think he knows that. The guys don't know what is going on yet. I texted Hunter just to give him the heads up, but we thought it would be better to wait until we knew what was actually going on before we told the guys." Sebastian said.

"That's a good idea. You don't need to have all of them worried when they can't do anything for it." Cooper said.

The door to the room opened and Blaine was pushed into the room by Nurse Vicky. Cooper turned to face the door as they heard it click open and he gave Blaine a small smile as he saw his brother in the wheelchair. It was hard seeing him like this after the last time he had to be in the hospital. It wasn't something Cooper thought he would ever have to see again.

"Hey little brother."

"Hey Coop."

Blaine went to stand up to get out of the chair and go back on the bed. Cooper moved so he could help Blaine get from the wheelchair over to the bed. Once Blaine was back onto the bed Blaine gave him a small smile of thanks.

"I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. You are pale and a little shaky." Cooper said with concern.

"Dr. Hill and Dr. Reid will be here in a minute. Blaine I need to check your sugar levels again." Nurse Vicky said as she went over to Blaine once again.

Cooper moved back slightly so Nurse Vicky could check Blaine's sugar levels, but he didn't move out of the way fully as he didn't want to leave Blaine's side.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's down to two." Nurse Vicky said with concern and confusion.

"It was at four thirty minutes ago. How is that possible?" Sebastian asked confused.

"I don't know. I'm going to speak with Dr. Hill and Dr. Reid about this. Blaine I am going to hook you back up to the IV and get you some orange juice to drink."

Nurse Vicky hooked the IV back in before she turned to leave the room. Blaine put his head back against the pillows and he closed his eyes.

"Hey eyes open B." Sebastian said as he moved over to the other side of the bed.

Blaine opened his eyes as he spoke. "I'm fine I'm not tired just worried. I'm getting the feeling like I'm never going to be leaving this hospital."

"We will deal with it no matter what the outcome is. If you have to stay for a couple of days then it'll be okay. We can do this little brother." Cooper said supportingly as he held onto Blaine's right hand.

"I hate hospitals." Blaine whispered to Cooper, but Sebastian could hear it as he was close enough.

"I know, but this isn't the same as before. We'll get through it I promise you." Cooper whispered back.

The door to the room opened and Nurse Vicky walked in with both doctors behind her. She handed Blaine the orange juice with a small smile.

"You need to drink as much of this as you can. It will help with your sugar levels. You also need to eat something." Nurse Vicky said.

"Can it be anything?" Blaine asked.

"Your sugar levels are not staying up like they should be. So for right now I would encourage you to eat anything right now. Pizza is normally pretty good to help with natural sugars with the dough and cheese. Coffee and pop are good for caffeine and sugar. We need to get your sugar levels up more than anything right now." Dr. Hill said.

"What is going on with them? How can it drop so much in thirty minutes of him not moving?" Cooper asked with worry.

"We did the MRI and we are waiting back for the results and scans to come through so we can look at them. Regardless of what the results are it won't be something we can fix right away. Chances are it will need surgery to correct. There could be a blood flow problem that is making his body not produce the right amount of insulin. It's not going to be a quick fix. Even if it is surgery, we can get you in within two days for it, but we need to keep your sugar levels high enough so your body can handle the surgery. We need to come up with a plan to get your sugar levels up high enough that you can handle not having the IV." Dr. Reid said.

"Ok so what is the plan then?" Cooper asked hoping they had something figured out.

"We are going to give Blaine a full shot of Glucagon and see if that will increase his blood sugar enough that it will be able to stay up enough with the help of eating often. We will give Blaine the Glucagon shot and then in thirty minutes we will check his levels and see where they are at. If they are high enough we will again remove the IV and see if they stay up."

"And if his levels do stay up how often can he get a shot?" Cooper asked.

"Glucagon is a medication like insulin, but it does the opposite. He could take it the same amount as someone who needs insulin. We may have to give Blaine something else to help the Glucagon from day to day." Dr. Hill answered as he went over to get the medicine from the cabinet again.

"We really need to see the MRI in our hands and read the results of everything before we can come up with an official plan. Right now we are just trying to keep Blaine's sugar levels up in a safe area and then we can go from there once we have all of the information. We may need to run more tests it will all depend on what the MRI says." Dr. Reid said.

Dr. Hill went back over to Blaine's right side and gave him the shot of Glucagon.

"We will figure this out. I don't want anyone to worry about it. Just relax and get some greasy food and sugary drinks into Blaine. Nurse Vicky will be in every fifteen minutes now to check your sugar and if you have any questions you can always let her know or just hit the call button and we will come by and answer any questions you may have." Dr. Hill said as he gave Blaine the shot.

"Thank-you." Cooper said.

Both doctors and Nurse Vicky left the room once again.

"Alright so pizza?" Cooper asked with a small smile to Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine answered.

"I'll go and pick one up. What would we all like?" Mr. Smythe asked.

They figured out their order and Mr. Smythe headed out of the room to get some fresh air and get some food for them. It was hard to see someone his son's age laying in a hospital bed with an unknown reason for his sugar levels to be so low. It could have easily been his own son in that hospital bed right now. Mr. Smythe knew that him and Sebastian had been having some problems for a few years now. He was hoping that having Sebastian back living with him that they would be able to move on from whatever was causing his son's bad behaviour. It wasn't until last year when he threatened to send him back to his mother's did Sebastian start to change his attitude. Mr. Smythe knew that teenagers act up it was just how it worked with hormones, but he never expected that he would find out his son was doing drugs and staying out all night or getting arrested. Mr. Smythe was hoping that they would be able to get back to the relationship that they used to have before Sebastian went to Paris to live with his mother. And this situation was truly making Mr. Smythe want to try even harder with Sebastian.

"So Cooper you get to help us play the wait for when Blaine's results come in game." Jeff said with a smile.

"Ya it doesn't sound as much fun as our last game of keep Blaine awake." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Ya but we ran out of questions to ask each other an hour ago." Blaine said with a small smile.

"As fun as that sounds, why don't we just play some cards." Cooper said as he pulled out the package of cards from his coat pocket with a smile.

"What do you just carry those around?" Blaine said with a smile.

"No I got them at the airport waiting for the plane. I know better than to be in a hospital without cards." Cooper explained.

Jeff moved over to the bed and Blaine sat up as Sebastian moved the tray table over so they could play on the table. They had a few hours left to wait and they hoped the time would go by fast.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warnings: Mentions of violence, drug use, swearing, mentions of child molestation.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Chapter 7

It was just after ten o'clock at night and they were still stuck in the hospital waiting. Blaine had been able to get the IV removed three hours ago and his blood sugar was staying at five. He had to make sure he drank juice or coffee and he made sure he ate a piece of fruit to keep it up. It still wasn't as high as the doctors would have liked and they all knew that the doctors were worried about what would happen with Blaine leaving the hospital. They had been playing different card games, but even that had gotten old just a little while ago. They were all more than ready to just leave and go home, but they had yet to get the results and the longer they had to wait the more worried and anxious they were all getting.

When the door to the room finally opened they were all hoping it was a doctor, but it was Mr. Anderson that walked through. Blaine sat up in bed and his dad came right over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine hugged his father back and he instantly felt like he could breathe now that his dad was here. It was a childish thought, but Blaine couldn't help but feel like everything would be okay now that his father was here to handle it. After a moment Mr. Anderson pulled back and spoke as he looked at Blaine.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good aside from terrified and nervous." Blaine said honestly.

"It'll be okay." Mr. Anderson said before he turned around to face the others. He pulled Cooper into a hug before he spoke.

"Jack, thank-you so much for being here."

"There is nothing to thank Mike. You would have done the same for me." Mr. Smythe said calmly.

"I hope I never have to."

"That is something we can agree on."

"How are you boys?" Mr. Anderson asked Sebastian and Jeff.

"We're doing okay." Jeff answered this time for the both of them.

"Do we know anything new?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Blaine's sugar level is sitting at five right now for the past couple of hours. He hasn't needed the IV, but they seem worried that it's not higher with all of the IVs he's had and they had to give him another shot of Glucagon just after I got here. We've just been waiting to see what happened with the MRI and Blaine's been eating and drinking natural sugars to keep his sugar level up." Cooper answered.

"When was the doctor going to be back in?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"When they got the results and knew what was wrong. Hopefully they will come in soon and tell us something." Cooper said.

"How is Mom?" Blaine asked.

"She is freaking out. She is refusing to go to sleep until she knows what is going on. She also was able to rearrange a few things so she can be on an earlier flight. She'll be home for dinner Saturday. I thought maybe we could all go for a family dinner if you are feeling up to it."

"Ya it sounds nice. Assuming I ever get out of here." Blaine tried to lightly joke, but they could all hear that he was getting sick of being here quick.

"Ok you have a nurse right?" Mr. Anderson asked as he pushed the call button.

"Ya Nurse Vicky. She's very nice." Blaine answered.

"Then she can tell us what is going on with your doctors." Mr. Anderson said.

"Just be nice, because I'm fairly certain her shift was long over but she is still staying on with me." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I will be nice." Mr. Anderson reassured Blaine.

The door to the room opened and Nurse Vicky walked into the room.

"Are you okay Blaine?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine, this is my Dad." Blaine said as he pointed to his father.

"Hello I'm Mike Anderson. I was just wondering if you know when his doctors will have the results."

"They are actually on their way down here now. They were able to get the results and they have been trying to come up with a plan that will work for Blaine. They should be here within a few minutes to go over everything with you." Nurse Vicky said with a smile.

"Do you know what the results were?" Cooper asked.

"No I don't and even if I did I would not be able to discuss it with you for obvious reasons." Nurse Vicky answered.

"That's okay it's enough help to know that they will be here shortly." Mr. Anderson said.

"While I'm here I will check your levels again just to be on the safe side." Nurse Vicky said to Blaine with a smile.

"I feel like a pin cushion." Blaine said calmly.

"I know I am sorry. I'm sure your fingers are hurting from the past almost nine hours of this. Hopefully this will be the last time for you tonight." Nurse Vicky said with a comforting smile.

Nurse Vicky took Blaine's levels and she gave a smile as she spoke. "Four point nine so not too bad considering it was one shortly after arriving."

"But it's still not great." Mr. Anderson said with concern.

"I think we should be happy with the level considering how low it's been all day. It means we just might be on the right track here. Between five and seven he is average so it's not actually low right now." Nurse Vicky said calmly.

"That's good." Sebastian said.

"It is good. I'm sure you are feeling pretty good right now compared to how you have been feeling recently." Nurse Vicky said to Blaine with a smile.

"Ya I'm feeling good it's been a couple of months since I've felt this good." Blaine said with a smile back.

"I will go and let Dr. Hill and Dr. Reid know what your level was and I'm sure they will be in, in a few minutes." Nurse Vicky said to everyone before she headed out of the room.

"I wish you would have told me or your mother about not feeling well Son." Mr. Anderson said calmly to Blaine.

"I know, but I didn't think anything was wrong. I was just tired and busy. Kurt and me were fighting more I just thought it was from stress. I'm sorry I should have told you both." Blaine said apologetically.

"Even if it was from stress you still should have told us and you need to in the future. We don't want you stressed out that you are feeling physically ill from it. Seventeen or not you are still our son and we still need to know things about your life, especially your health. Something really bad could have happened with your low blood sugar. You could have been home when your sugar got that low and no one would have been there to help you. We need to know these things about your health it's very important." Mr. Anderson said in a serious voice.

"I know that now. I'm really sorry."

"Now what the hell happened to your face?" Mr. Anderson asked with anger tinting at his voice.

"Ya I was wondering the same thing, but I didn't want to ask and upset him." Cooper said with his own anger coming through.

"It's nothing to be mad about. I swear. While I was working on the bag last Saturday night I just got dizzy and fell. I hit my face off the work bench that's all. It was my stupid mistake." Blaine lied.

"That's not like you to go so hard and so long. I don't get it Blaine. You know better than to do that." Mr. Anderson said with concern.

"Especially twice." Cooper said.

"Twice?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"That's how my hands got hurt the first time at the benefit. I went too hard the weekend before and Sebastian was there to stop me after a while."

"Blaine, what is going on? That is not like you at all." Mr. Anderson asked with concern.

"It actually might not be his fault. Dr. Hill was telling me that a symptom of low blood sugar is actually impaired judgement. People have done things that are unlikely for them while having low blood sugar for so long. We should ask more about it when they come in. But he believed that Blaine's judgement working the bag too hard could have been a side effect of the low blood sugar." Mr. Smythe said.

"So I just can never trust my judgement anymore?" Blaine asked annoyed by everything. He was tired and he just wanted to go home and relax.

"We can talk to the doctor about it. It's not a bad thing though it would make sense why you have hurt your hands twice now when normally you never would." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ya I guess." Blaine said and they could all tell he was getting to be really sick of this place and this problem. They couldn't blame him for it either and they all understood why he was getting more frustrated and anxious as the minutes ticked by. Thankfully the door opened and both Dr. Hill and Dr. Reid walked into the room.

"Hello Mike. I hope the flight in wasn't too bad." Dr. Reid said.

"It was long. Hello I'm Mike Anderson, Blaine's father." Mr. Anderson said to Dr. Hill as he held his hand out.

"Dr. Hill." Dr. Hill said as he shook Mr. Anderson's hand.

"Alright Blaine we have an answer for you. It's not horrible, but it's not so great either." Dr. Reid started.

"Just tell me what it is please." Blaine said as he sat up straighter.

"Is it alright if everyone hears this?" Dr. Reid asked Mr. Anderson.

"They all have been waiting with Blaine since the start of this hospital trip. They deserve to hear what is going on." Mr. Anderson said.

"So remember what we talked about." Dr. Reid said to Dr. Hill and Dr. Hill nodded his understanding. "Blaine we have looked at your MRI and we were able to clearly see the problem. It took so long because we had to wait for the results and then we had to try and come up with a solution that would allow you to leave the hospital and not have to stay here for a while. I'll tell you the problem and then I will explain. You need a new pancreas, yours is damage and not working properly and that is why you are having suck strong low blood sugar results." Dr. Reid started.

"How did it get damaged?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Sebastian reached over and held onto Blaine's left hand to offer him some silent support right now.

"When Blaine was fourteen there was the incident." Dr. Reid said and he could see the understanding on everyone's face but Sebastian and his father. "Everything was checked out and Blaine's pancreas turned out to be fine, but the problem with the pancreas is that it appears fine and operates fine even when it's not. Since the incident Blaine's pancreas has been slowly failing." Dr. Reid said.

"So Blaine your pancreas is right there just above your right hip and it goes into your large intestine. The purpose of your pancreas is to produce insulin and distribute it to your blood stream to break down the sugars in a person's body. It works so that you don't die from eating a chocolate bar. Everyone's pancreas will work different to produce a different amount of insulin for their body. When it works properly you have people who have sugar levels between the average of five and seven. When there is not enough insulin that is where you get the higher levels of sugar and you reach into the diabetes category and some of them who are type one then need to inject insulin to help lower blood sugar and with proper eating and exercise they can control it and stay around the average levels. Your pancreas is producing an extreme amount of insulin and that is getting distributed into your blood stream just killing all of the sugar that is going into your body. Too much sugar is a serious problem and too little sugar is just as serious of a problem." Dr. Hill explained.

"But it's been three and a half years roughly now since the incident and I've felt fine until a couple of months ago. How can they be connected?" Blaine asked confused.

"It's like a pinhole in a tire. When you get one you won't even notice it, because the hole is so small you don't even notice the small amount of air leaking through it all day and night long. However, after a month or two you will notice that the tire is slowly loosing air so you put air into it and figure it's just normal wear and tear. You can continue to do this for a long time, but eventually the air will no longer work and that hole will be a flood gate and then you have a flat that is beyond repair. Your incident was the pinhole to your pancreas. There isn't a literal hole, but the damage was a constant build. Even if your body produced one extra level of insulin each and every day after three and a half years your body would be at the level you are currently at. The damage to your pancreas has tricked itself into thinking it needs to produce more insulin than normal. Your blood stream is overflowing with insulin and any sugar that is introduce to it is being eaten away. If left untreated it can eventually cause damage to your other organs and then your heart. Assuming you don't slip into a coma or death while you are sleeping at night. This is a very serious matter and I don't want to scare any of you, but I have to be honest with the level of seriousness this problem is." Dr. Reid said as he looked to Blaine, his father and Cooper.

"How do we fix this then? How do we put him back into a safe level?" Mr. Anderson asked with worry.

"That is what we have been working on. We consulted with a specialist that operates out of New York. Dr. Roberts was kind enough to speak with us this late and he is also going to be monitoring Blaine's case. Blaine is seventeen, but he is very young to be going through this. A pancreatic transplant is only ever done when someone who has type one diabetes or kidney problems. It's not usually done for low blood sugar unless in extreme cases and never have there been someone as young as Blaine that needed one. I have his contact information for you and he would appreciate a call and he was hoping to come down and see Blaine himself and he may have his own tests he needs to run." Dr. Hill said.

"He's the best?" Cooper asked.

"He is the best in the Country I assure you. It was why I called him." Dr. Reid said.

"Thank-you we will get in contact with him tomorrow and set something up. He was able to help you come to a solution for now?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"He was. He faxed over a prescription that we already had filled for you. I won't get into the technical name, but it is a drug that will remove insulin from the blood stream and it is supposed to help lower the production rate of insulin in someone's pancreas. This is a serious drug though and there are side effects that could come up. It needs to be taken twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Take it after you eat something because otherwise it can cause stomach bleeding. It may give you headaches and it may increase your blood pressure. That one is not that big of an issue as the insulin in your system is giving you low blood pressure, but don't be surprised if some days your head just feels weird as your body is getting used to having your blood pressure in a normal range. There will be days where you just feel like crap and the best thing for you is to just hang out in bed until you feel better. Other side effects could be red eyes, a cough, stomach pain, it could produce ulcers, headaches or migraines and tiredness. Any questions on that?" Dr. Reid asked.

"It doesn't sound like a very fun drug to be on. How long do I have to take it for?" Blaine asked.

"Until the transplant and it's a very serious drug and the side effects are not all guaranteed to happen, but until your body adjusts in two weeks to the drug you may feel like crap for two weeks." Dr. Hill said.

"How long will it take to get a transplant?" Cooper asked.

"I will get to that. Along with the drug you need to have Glucagon pens as well. They are what has been given to you twice now. Glucagon is the opposite of insulin it increases blood sugar. You need to inject it into your pancreas right where the last two went in that area, just right above your hip bone. This is where it becomes a little bit of trial and error. For the next two weeks until your system has gotten used to the drug and you have gotten into a set routine with how long you can go before your sugar gets too low you'll have to be careful and play around a bit with it. You have to have a minimum of two hours in between giving yourself a shot of the Glucagon before you can do it again. You can only go a maximum of six hours before you have to have a shot. So for the next two weeks you will need to check your sugar level every thirty minutes to see where it is at and still log everything. Your body will adjust to the drug and you will be able to give yourself a shot consistently at so many hours, so every three hours or every four hours. It will stay leveled out once you find the right hour marker. Those two things combined with proper eating and by proper eating I mean eat whatever the hell you want with sugar in it. It will be enough to get you not in a hospital and living your life until a transplant happens." Dr. Reid said.

"Now for night time until you have figured out the right timing you will need to wake up every two hours just to check your levels and then you can go back to sleep. It's just because if you fall asleep and your level is at five the chances are that by three in the morning it will have dropped down to at least two if not lower. By checking every two hours you'll be able to catch it in time so that you are not at risk of slipping into a coma or death. Once you have that hour marker then you can wake up in the night at that time frame and take a shot. So if you can go five or six hours between shots then you can sleep for five or six hours before you have to wake up. I know it's not fun or ideal, but by you waking up and checking every two hours for the next couple of weeks it will keep you out of the hospital. Otherwise we would have to keep you for two weeks until we knew the drug and the Glucagon will work and what schedule the shots will be at." Dr. Hill said.

"So as long as I wake up to check my levels every two hours at night I can leave?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but you have to check them and you have to record every time. It's not fun to wake up that many times and there will be times when you are so tired you don't want to, but you have to. Then once you have a schedule for your shots you just wake up when you need to take a shot. You'll have to do that until you get your transplant. Any questions on the medicine end of things?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Are there side effects of the Glucagon?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No it's very fancy, high-end sugar basically. It works so that the insulin won't recognize it as sugar molecules and it won't eat it right away. After a while it will wear off though and Blaine will need to do it again. That is where we find out just how long Blaine's body can go before it burns it off. Keep a couple on you at all times and the rest can be in the fridge to keep them. You will have a prescription for them and you can get refills whenever you need them it's an unlimited refill." Dr. Reid said.

"With both medicines then Blaine just needs to eat smaller meals and have snacks. Things high in natural and artificial sugar are good, because his body will burn through it, especially within the next two weeks. So if you don't normally ear baked good or chocolate you need to try and do that within the next two weeks to help keep your sugar levels up there. Melons are very good for natural sugar and they are very high in it. Apples and oranges are good as well as juices. You can do lots of research on foods that are high in sugar I'm sure." Dr. Hill said.

"Ok how long before I can get a transplant?" Blaine asked.

"That is a little hard to say. You can't share a pancreas it's not like the liver it won't grow back to it's normal size. The only way you can receive one is by someone dying from natural causes or they were killed in a car crash or other means. It can't be from a cancer patient, because there is no guarantee that the pancreas doesn't have the cancer cells within it as pancreatic cancer is the hardest one to determine. Realistically I don't see it being before the summer. It will probably happen during the summer months. I know you will be starting University so I'm hoping one will come in before you have school and you can go perfectly healthy to it. You are on the donor list and because of your age and your situation you are number five right now, so only four people are ahead of you. We have a beeper for you and you need to keep it on you at all times, because when one does come in then you will get paged and you need to come in right away for it." Dr. Reid said.

"And what will the surgery be like?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's a straight forward transplant. It will take about eight hours to complete and then he will be in the hospital for about five to seven days depending on how the surgery goes and if an infection develops. It will correct the problem as all pancreas donations are made with ones that are working properly so he won't have this problem again or the opposite problem. However, he will have to be on anti-rejection medication for life." Dr. Hill said.

"What is that?" Cooper asked.

"It's a medication that works so a person's body doesn't reject the organ. There are serious side effects to it. The most common is bone thinning. It makes a person's bones easier to break. It can also give a person high cholesterol and high blood pressure as well as skin sensitivity. It's a serious drug and one that someone as young as Blaine isn't supposed to be on, but we don't have a choice a transplant is the only thing that will work to correct this problem. If one is not done eventually Blaine's body will reject the two medications he is going to be on now and he's body will shut down and he'll die. We don't have a choice we have to risk the side effects and do the transplant." Dr. Hill said gently.

"Now bone thinning isn't as horrible as it may sound. It doesn't mean that his bones will break on a normal impact it just means that where something would be a fracture Blaine has a higher chance of it being broken. There are medications that you can take to help with bone thinning and Dr. Roberts can go over it in more detail as he has the experience with it. You'll also go for testing as well after the transplant every six months just to be safe on your bone density. This is a lot to take in I know and I know you are all very tired and just want to go home. Do you have any questions that are coming to mind right now?" Dr. Reid asked.

"I can't think of any right now." Blaine said clearly in shock at what he had just learnt.

"I'm sure there will be some that come up." Mr. Anderson said feeling overwhelmed himself.

"And that is normal. Dr. Roberts is the best in the country he can answer any of your questions that you have. I can as well if something comes up. Now Blaine you can leave, but if at any point during the day or night your sugar drops below two you have to call an ambulance and get to the hospital. Have them contact me and I will come down and see to you myself. Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Reid said.

"Yes." Blaine said.

"I don't think B's going to be alone very much so we'll keep a close eye on it." Sebastian said.

"Ya once the guys find out he won't be alone for very long." Jeff said.

"Good friends are very good to have in this situation. Now just like earlier today Blaine, stress and getting worked up and upset will burn through your sugar faster causing it to go down and crash. As hard as it might be I need you to try and avoid situations that would make you angry or upset or stressed out. I know that seems very difficult with being a senior and I know you said you were in a singing group. You can still do all of that, but just watch your stress levels and be sure you pay close attention to your sugar levels and what your body is telling you. None of us want to see you hospitalized and I would suggest that you inform your school nurse of the situation as well so if something does happen while you are in school she will be prepared." Dr. Hill said.

"I will be informing the school of the situation and they will be accommodating for him I can assure you of that." Mr. Anderson said.

"I'm the school's heir." Blaine said to Dr. Hill.

"Ah well then I would imagine they are going to take very good care of you. I don't want you to feel like you can't do anything or have a normal life you can. You just need to be careful of your levels just like you would have to be if you were diabetic. There are also support groups you can go to if you are feeling the need to talk with people who can relate to waiting on the transplant list. Any doctor would have that information if you decide you want it." Dr. Hill said.

"I may be interested in it later, but not at this time." Blaine said.

"The offer is always there Blaine. These are the Glucagon pens and this is your prescription for the medication. You can take one tonight and then in the morning. If you have any questions feel free to call me any time and I will do my best to answer them." Dr. Reid said as he handed the items over to Mr. Anderson who took them.

"So I can leave?" Blaine asked calmly.

"Yes you are cleared to leave. Everything is in your chart and file. Also a medical alert bracelet will be delivered to your house. It will state that you have low blood sugar and what you are on just in case something happens and you are unable to speak. It's just a precaution." Dr. Reid said.

"It's a good one to have just in case. Thank-you both for all of the hard work you have done for my son. I greatly appreciate it." Mr. Anderson said.

"We all do. Thank-you." Jeff said as his mind was going a mile a minute.

"It's no problem. Blaine I hope you feel better and I never see you again." Dr. Hill said with a smile.

"I hope so too." Blaine said with a smile back.

"Alright get out of here and go home and rest. No school tomorrow either doctor's orders." Dr. Reid said in a serious voice.

"I won't leave my bed." Blaine reassured him.

"That's not a bad way to spend the day. Have a good night gentlemen." Dr. Hill said.

"Thank-you, you both as well." Mr. Anderson said.

Both doctors left the room and Blaine immediately got up and put his shirt back on as well as his jacket. He left the tie off and looked at his father.

"Please can we go home?"

"Yes we can go. Jack, thank-you again for being here for my son."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad we got to the bottom of this and I hope you feel better Blaine and take it easy." Mr. Smythe said to Blaine.

"I will and if I don't I have a bunch of guys that will make sure that I do." Blaine said with a small smile.

"You're damn right you do." Sebastian said.

"Dad, um Bas was going to come over tomorrow is that okay?" Blaine asked.

"That is fine as long as it is not early tomorrow." Mr. Anderson said with a smile.

"I promise it won't be before noon." Sebastian said.

"That's fine. Jeff are you coming as well?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No I have school, another test in Math this time though so it'll be easier than European History. I'll go to Warbler practice and tell them the situation if that is okay with you Blaine?"

"Ya that's fine you can tell them. We also have practice Saturday morning around ten for a couple of hours." Blaine said.

"You are not dancing around Saturday Blaine." Cooper said.

"I won't, I'll just go and watch and sing from a sitting position. I'm not going to push myself and I'll be at home sitting down so I might as well do it at school and getting something done. If it would make you feel any better come with me." Blaine said.

"I'll come with you." Cooper said.

"That's good because I can't drive for at least a month." Blaine tried to lightly joke, but it didn't work so well.

"Let's get everyone home. Jeff do you need a ride back to campus?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No I drove."

"Are you okay to drive?" Blaine asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. It's a lot to take in, but I'll be fine. Text me tomorrow and let me know how you are doing ok?" Jeff said.

"I will I promise and let me know when you get home." Blaine said back.

"I will." Jeff said.

"Let's get the hell out of here before they decide to keep one of us." Sebastian said.

They all headed out of the room and out to the parking lot.

"Oh shit I have your car." Sebastian said as he just realised that he didn't drive here and his car was back at Dalton.

"That's okay I took a cab here I can drive Blaine's car back." Cooper said.

"How did you get here?" Blaine asked his father.

"Your mother and I left the car at the airport so I drove it. I'll pick up your mom when she comes in on Saturday or we can all go depending on the time and then go for dinner." Mr. Anderson answered.

"Ok so these keys are for you then Cooper." Sebastian said as he handed the keys over to Cooper.

Jeff went over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug and Blaine hugged him back.

"I'm okay." Blaine whispered softly so that only Jeff could hear him.

"I love you." Jeff whispered back.

"I love you too."

Jeff moved back after a moment and then Sebastian came over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug as well. Blaine hugged Sebastian back and did his best to ignore just how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Text me when you get home ok?" Sebastian said.

"I will Bas. Thank-you for everything today." Blaine said as he pulled back.

"Its no problem. I'll come by and see you tomorrow. We'll watch movies and eat ice cream."

"Sounds good to me." Blaine said with a smile.

"Drive safe everyone." Mr. Anderson said.

"You too." Mr. Smythe said back.

"Hey B what's your favourite flavour?" Sebastian asked as he walked backwards to his father's car.

"Cookie dough."

"Perfect mine too. I'll see you tomorrow B."

"See ya Bas. Goodnight Jeff." Blaine said as he headed with his father to his car.

"Night Blaine." Jeff called back.

They all headed off to their cars and they took off for their homes. Mr. Smythe had started to drive towards their home and after five minutes of silence he decided to break the silence and try and begin to resolve some things with his son.

"How are you holding up with everything that had happened today Son?" Mr. Smythe asked gently.

"I'm fine. I'm glad he's ok and he can go home. It sucks that he has to have a transplant and it isn't just diabetes. The guys are going to be worried about him, but once he gets his body back on a routine for his sugar level then I think he'll be okay until a transplant comes in for him."

"You had a scary few moments there though. Are you okay with what happened?" Mr. Smythe asked with concern.

"Ya I'm fine. He got through it and he'll be okay. I'll go over there tomorrow and just hang out before I go back to Dalton."

"You could spend the weekend at the house if you want you know."

"I know, but we have practice Saturday and then I'll have homework to catch up on from missing tomorrow."

"I thought you were ahead in your classes."

"I am, but I still have to work on my two courses and I figured I would start getting a draft together for sponsorship packages to give out to businesses. We're hoping to have something together for the start of next semester."

"I can help you with it. I've had to do quite a bit of that in the past." Mr. Smythe said trying to ease some of the awkward tension that had been between them since Sebastian had come back from Paris.

"Ya I'll ask if I get stuck. I think Hunter has done it before too so between Hunter, Blaine and myself we'll get it done. Hunter is a good addition to the group. I'm sure the Board is happy to have his family back."

"The Board is happy to have the Clarington family back. He seems like a good kid."

"Ya he's pretty cool." Sebastian said as he looked out the window.

"Listen son, I know we've had some rough patches in the last few years. You've been different since you've gone to Paris and have been back. I know you are trying to behave after last year. I am proud of you for how you have handled the vandalism to your car and this situation with Blaine. All day I kept seeing you in that hospital bed. Life can change all too quickly and I hate this distance and tension there always seems to be between us since you've returned from Paris. We used to have a great relationship when you were younger, even before you left for Paris. I would like to get back to having that relationship. I miss my son."

"Now you want a relationship, but you didn't three years ago. You were more than happy to get rid of me then." Sebastian said bitterly as he continued to look out the window.

"I didn't get rid of you Sebastian. Is that what you think? Is that why you did all of those drugs and got arrested because you think I didn't want you anymore? I hated seeing you leave, but it was a great opportunity for you educational wise and for you to get to know your mother better. It wasn't because I didn't want you." Mr. Smythe said hurt that Sebastian had thought that about him.

"I asked you to let me come back home. I begged you to let me come home and you told me no. You refused me to come back. You didn't take me back until Mother got sick of me and shipped me off without even telling me. I just came home one day and all my stuff was packed up and in the car. If you wanted me you would have let me come back." Sebastian said with hurt and anger in his voice.

"You had only been there for a couple of months when you asked to come back. You had school that you just started I figured you just didn't want to be there without friends. You stopped asking and I assumed you were happy there. Son, is that why you did the drugs and got arrested?"

"Nope it never bothered me. I got into the wrong crowd and I acted out. Just drop it." Sebastian said looking to end this conversation. After the day he had just had the last thing he wanted to do was talk about this with his father.

"Something obviously bothered you for you to act that way. If it wasn't that then what was it? I don't believe you just got involved in the wrong crowd you are smarter than that. Was it the divorce and being back with your mother that hurt feelings came up from it? I want to understand this Son." Mr. Smythe said calmly.

"You didn't want to understand this when I came back and you didn't talk to me for a few days. Not a single word was said to me. We even sat at the table together eating dinner and you didn't even look at me. Don't tell me you want to understand, it's too late for that. I'm trying my best to behave so you don't ship me back off to Mother. I'll be gone next year to University so I won't be your problem anymore. I appreciate you being there today for Blaine I really do, but that old relationship we had was over a long time ago and I don't ever see it happening again. I really don't." Sebastian said calmly as he continued to look out the window.

"I know I have made mistakes in the past I acknowledge that and yes we won't have the same relationship as we did before. I would really like to try and build a relationship again. I don't want you to leave, but I don't want you on drugs and getting arrested either. You have so much potential I don't want to see it going to waste and drugs will do that to you. I want to try and repair the damage that has been done to our relationship. You are my son and I love you. I want to know you and be close to you again like we used to be."

"All I can tell you right now is that I can try. That's all I can give you right now." Sebastian said just looking to end the conversation.

"I can accept that. I love you Son."

"I love you too Dad." Sebastian said as they pulled into the driveway.

They got out of the car and headed inside and Sebastian spoke as he headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Son." Mr. Smythe said as he watched Sebastian going up the stairs before he headed into the living room to see his wife.

"Hey you're back, how did it go?" Mrs. Smythe asked as she got up off the couch and went over to hug her husband.

"It was long. Blaine was able to leave the hospital, but he has to have a pancreatic transplant. He has to be on a special medication to lower the insulin level in his blood and he has to be on a Glucagon pen to help increase his sugar level. His pancreas is producing too much insulin and that is giving him a low blood sugar level no matter what he does. His levels dropped to one while I was there. At first they thought it might have been cancer and thankfully it isn't. Mike and Cooper were there and Blaine was able to leave as long as he follows the doctor's instructions. He went home and he was going to stay home tomorrow. Sebastian is going to stay home and go over there tomorrow and visit with him."

"Well I'm glad that he is going to be okay, but it's too bad that he has to deal with a transplant. That's not easy on someone's body, especially with him being so young. At least it's not cancer and it's something that can be fixed. How is he handling it?" Mrs. Smythe asked with concern.

"I think right now he is just shocked. He never expected this to be happening when he found out he had low blood sugar. I think in time he will be okay with it. Blaine is very responsible and he will make sure his sugar levels are right where they need to be."

"That's good that he's not devastated by it. His family will make sure he is taking proper care of himself and so will the guys. How is Sebastian handling it? Him and Blaine have gotten close since the school year."

"I think he'll be okay. I spoke to him in the car about our relationship. All day I kept seeing Sebastian in that hospital bed. It can happen so fast. I wanted to try and rebuild our relationship, but I don't know if that is even possible." Mr. Smythe said sadly as he went and sat down on the couch. Mrs. Smythe went and sat down beside him as she spoke.

"What did he say?"

"He said I got rid of him. He believes I didn't want him, like he was garbage that I tossed out practically. I told him that wasn't the case that him leaving was extremely hard on me, but it was a good opportunity for him. He brought up how in the first few months he would ask to come back and at one point he even begged me to come back. He said he would pay for the ticket himself he just needed my permission to fly, but I wouldn't give it to him. I just thought it was because he didn't know anyone and he would be happy once he made friends. Now I'm not so sure that was the right decision. Maybe the drugs and the criminal activity wouldn't have happened if he was here with us."

"We don't know that. We don't know why he decided to act out. It could have been from the divorce that just started to affect him, that happens with teenagers all of the time."

"I asked him if him feeling like I didn't want him was why he was doing the drugs and everything else. He said it wasn't that he got involved with the wrong crowd, but I don't believe him. I asked him to tell me to help me understand and he brought up how when he got back I didn't say a single word to him until three days later. It was wrong of me to do that. I should have sat him down and asked him what was going on, but I just didn't expect it to happen to him. He was always a start student and a well behaved child. I never expected him to ever rebel and do what he did. I think he feels abandoned by me and that is why he was acting out. He said he would try and work on rebuilding the relationship but I think he was just saying that to end the conversation. I wanted to comfort him after spending the day with his friend in the hospital, but I think I made it worse. I just want my son back. I want to be friends like we used to be. Now it just feels like there is this constant tension between us. There's a wall there and I don't know how to get that down." Mr. Smythe said upset and frustrated at his own actions.

"All you can do is try dear. You can't fix it overnight and it's going to take some time. All you can do is show that you are there for him no matter what and let him come to you. It sounds like he has his own emotions to try and sort through and work out. Just give him some time he'll come around and things between you two will go back to normal. He's still that sweet boy underneath we both have seen it. Just give him time." Mrs. Smythe said gently trying to comfort her husband.

"I'll give him some time and hopefully he'll let me back in. I'm exhausted how about we go to bed?" Mr. Smythe suggested.

"Sound good to me. Come on everything will appear better in the morning." Mrs. Smythe said with a small comforting smile.

They both got up off the couch and headed upstairs and into their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian headed into his room and he closed the door. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything that had happened today he could have handled he truly could have, but that conversation with his father had just pushed the emotions and memories of what happened in Paris to the forefront. He felt like he was back there in Paris and he didn't even know how to handle that feeling. It was too late for him to be able to sneak out and he didn't have his car so he was stuck here. He couldn't call Blaine as he needed his own sleep. Sebastian took his jacket off and went and got changed out of his uniform. Sebastian was going to do something he hadn't done in six months. Something he thought he wouldn't have to do again, but he had kept some as an emergency stash. Sebastian got changed into some sleep clothes before he went over to his closet and in the bottom left hand corner of the floor he pulled out a box. It wasn't very big and it was easily hidden behind his clothes. He put it on his bed and he took the lid off. Inside of the box was a whiskey bottle and a small baggie with one gram of heroin in it. That was the special drug, the drug that made it all quiet and allowed him to sleep without any memories or nightmares.

Sebastian knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't stop the memories from playing over and over again in his mind. The feelings towards his father because of it all was flooding his body and he couldn't even get a proper breath. Sebastian grabbed the baggie and opened it and poured it out onto his bedside table. With a great deal of practice he put the powder into a line and he quickly snorted the whole gram. Sebastian instantly felt the burn in his nose and the heat going down his throat and into his chest and arms. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling and sensations that heroin always brought him. He could feel his mind going slower and slower as the memories began to fade away. After a moment he opened his eyes and he went and put the box back into his closet before he headed over and turned the lights off before he got into bed. He laid down and starred at the ceiling as the feeling of nothingness took over him. Sebastian had loved this feeling, the feeling that he didn't have any feelings at all. He had no memories and he could just exist in the world. Sebastian closed his eyes and let the drug take him under for what he was sure was going to be a very well rested night of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after one in the afternoon when Sebastian pulled up to Blaine's house. He had slept until eleven before he finally woke up. He was feeling slightly hungover and he was looking forward to spending the day curled up in bed with Blaine. Sebastian was also regretting his decision to use last night. He had been clean for six months now and he threw all of that away last night. He also didn't know if he should be getting more as an emergency or not. He figured he would decide that later. Sebastian had texted Blaine at noon to see if he was awake and still okay for the company. Blaine had texted him back that he was awake and had already eaten lunch, that Sebastian could come over whenever he was ready. Sebastian had gotten something to eat and then he showered and left. He was able to get the car from his step-mom as she was staying in today. Sebastian was thankful that she only asked how he was feeling and how Blaine was. Sebastian then left to go to the store and got two pints of cookie dough ice cream before he headed for Blaine's house.

Now he was here outside of it and he couldn't wait to go inside and spend the day with him. Sebastian grabbed the bag with the ice cream and headed for the door. He knocked and after a moment Cooper answered the door.

"Hey Cooper." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Hey, come on in Sebastian." Cooper said with a smile.

Sebastian walked in and Cooper closed the door before he spoke.

"You feeling okay? You're looking a little rundown."

"Ya I'm fine I'm just tired. I didn't sleep too well. You're looking tired yourself." Sebastian said as he walked towards the kitchen to put the ice cream into the freezer.

"I slept in Blaine's room last night with him. So I've been up every two hours and worried to fall asleep the other hours. I kept having these horrible nightmares of him dying while I was asleep beside him."

"How bad was it last night?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"His sugar got down to two point five last night at one point. It's currently sitting at five right now. Those shots really work. Right now he is bouncing around between two hours and three and a half hours before he needs one."

"Well at least it's something. His body will get used to it within two weeks. How is your dad holding up?"

"He was up all night worried and researching. I sent him to bed about an hour ago. Now that you are here and going to be with Blaine I think I'm going to get some sleep too. I don't like him being alone."

"Ya I'm gonna be here until tonight or I might just sleep over. Go get some sleep if something happens I'll wake you guys up. We're just gonna spend the day in bed watching Disney movies and eating ice cream. I'll make sure he eats something later don't worry. Blaine knows what he needs to do and we'll keep a good eye on it." Sebastian said reassuringly.

"I know you both will. Come and get me and Dad if something happens. There is plenty of food in the house, Dad went and got some things for here and for Blaine's room. Help yourselves you know that."

"I know don't worry I'll cook something for dinner you and your dad just rest up. We'll be fine."

"Alright I will see you later then and feel free to spend the night if it's okay with your dad. You're always welcome here." Cooper said with a smile as they headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Thanks Cooper. Did you call Ally and let her know what is going on?"

"I did last night and she said for you to call her any time you want and she hopes Blaine feels better. She's upset that she couldn't be down here for this, but she had to work on the script. I only got to leave because I'm not filming until Monday morning. I've been texting her though and keeping her in the loop."

"Good. I was going to text her last night but I didn't want to wake her up. I'll call her later."

"She's a good woman your sister. I like her a lot I hope that is okay with you."

"I just want her happy and you make her happy so I'm more than okay with it." Sebastian said with a smile as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Good because I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you. I'm not really a serious relationship kind of guy, but your sister is amazing and I can't help falling in love with her." Cooper said honestly.

"She is amazing and there are a lot of great reasons to love her. We're good Cooper. You're a good guy who will treat her right. It's all I've ever wanted for her."

"I would never hurt her. You're a good guy too Sebastian. A bad one wouldn't spend all day at the hospital with a friend. And he definitely wouldn't be spending the day watching Disney movies and eating ice cream with that friend. My brother is lucky to have you in his life."

"Thanks Cooper. He makes a guy want to be good. I'm lucky to have him in my life." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'll see you later." Cooper said with a smile as he headed down the hallway to his room.

Sebastian headed towards where Blaine's room was and he knocked on the door before he walked in. He saw Blaine sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard under the covers with his knees bent up. Blaine looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of the knock and he smiled at Sebastian as he walked in.

"Afternoon Killer." Sebastian said with a smile as he closed the door.

"Afternoon Bas. What happened to B?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"It's been a while since I've called you killer." Sebastian said with a smile as he went and sat down at the end of the bed.

"You look as tired as I feel." Blaine said as he got a good look at Sebastian.

"I am tired. How are you feeling? Cooper told me about last night. Your dad is gone to bed and I sent Cooper to bed with the promise to wake him up if something happened."

"It was a long night, but it was fine. I was only up long enough to check my sugar or give myself a shot so not even five minutes. Not too bad. I don't think Coop slept much. Every time I woke up to check my levels he was already awake."

"Ya he said he didn't sleep last night he kept dreaming that something was going to happen to you while he was asleep. I'll be surprised if he wakes up before dinner time. As long as you are feeling okay though."

"Ya it's at about five right now so I'm feeling good. It's a tiredness from not sleeping straight through and not I don't feel good tiredness. Are you sure you are okay? You look like you are getting sick or hungover even." Blaine said with concern.

"I am hungover. It's a long story and I don't really feel like talking about it right now. Maybe later." Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Was it because of the hospital?" Blaine asked with worry.

"No it wasn't. It was something else with my Dad. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough, but if you ever want to talk you can always talk to me."

"I appreciate it. Have you heard from Hummel since turning your phone back on?" Sebastian asked not wanting to upset Blaine by asking though.

"There's about a hundred texts from him last night. I haven't read any of them yet. I'm not ready to be angry or annoyed. I'll check them tomorrow."

"That's probably a good idea. How is Jeff today? He seemed to really have a hard time with you being in the hospital last night. Harder than I thought he would." Sebastian said looking to change the subject.

"Ya he um… he's doing okay today. He had a lot of memories brought up last night. It was hard on him. He's doing okay now though."

"Memories from like a past family member?" Sebastian asked not quite understanding what Blaine was saying.

"Um… no not a past family member." Blaine said softly and Sebastian knew he was missing something important.

"B, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you or have it change what I think of you. Something obviously happened that I missed. You don't have to tell me, but I'll always listen to you B." Sebastian said gently.

Blaine went quiet so he could think. He never told anyone what had happened to him. He didn't need to. The police already figured it out from the doctor. The police and doctor told his parents. His parents told Cooper and Jeff. All the police asked was if he knew who attacked him. The therapist he had to go and speak to for a couple of months never even had him explain the story to him. He just asked how he was feeling and dealing with what happened to him. So he had never actually told anyone the whole story, his family included. The closest he ever came was telling Kurt that he was beat up outside of a dance. Even then Kurt didn't ask what the story was and Blaine figured that Sebastian wouldn't either. He could just tell him what he told Kurt and that would be the end of it.

"Back in um Freshmen year, I was fourteen and I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with my one friend who was also the only openly gay kid in the school. After the dance we were waiting out in the parking lot for his mother to pick us up when we were beat up by these guys. I had to go to the hospital for it and Jeff came down. That's all." Blaine said dismissively as he tried to hide the hurt and pain in his voice and from his eyes.

Sebastian wasn't Kurt though and he could tell he was holding a lot back and Sebastian wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"I have a very strong feeling that was the most vague description of what happened. What's the whole story B?" Sebastian asked gently.

"I should have known you wouldn't be like Kurt." Blaine said more to himself than to Sebastian.

"What do you mean by that?" Sebastian asked not really sure how to take that.

"I told him what I told you minus the Jeff part and he just blew over it. I should have known you wouldn't have. It's not a story that I talk about. I've never told anyone the whole story not even my family or Jeff. Or the doctor and the police for that matter. I've never told anyone. Its my secret." Blaine said sadly.

"I know what that is like. To have a secret and not tell anyone. You can tell me though. I won't tell anyone and we don't ever have to talk about it again if you want. You can tell me though, if you want to share your secret I'll listen." Sebastian said calmly as he knew exactly how it felt to have this secret eating away at you inside and not feel like you could tell anyone.

Blaine sat there just thinking about it for a minute. He did want to tell someone, at least part of him did. He never thought he would be telling Sebastian of all people and yet it didn't seem like that bad of an idea either. Blaine thought that maybe if he told someone the whole story then maybe he wouldn't feel so weighed down all of the time. It did weigh a lot on him this secret and if he told Sebastian then he would have someone there to talk to if he got a nightmare. He could talk to Jeff, but Jeff only knew so much and Blaine would either have to explain everything or hold some things back and he didn't want to have to do that. Blaine figured that maybe Sebastian would be the right person to tell. Blaine let out a sigh as he moved the covers back off the empty side of the bed and Sebastian didn't even need an explanation. He just got up off the bed and went over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers and leaned back against the headboard.

"My friend Eric had came out a couple of months before the dance. We were just friends and we decided to go together. We had both been bullied before because of it in Westerville High. I've known since I was twelve. Jeff knew and my family knew and they didn't care. Jeff went to Dalton right out of middle school. I wanted a more normal high school experience so I went where Cooper went. My parents asked when the bullying started if I wanted to transfer, but I refused. I wanted to stick it out. I didn't want them to win. So when the dance came up and Eric asked for me to go with him just as friends I agreed. I thought it would be a great chance for us to just been fourteen and have a normal high school dance. It was the first one of the year and it was just before March Break. Everything was fine during the dance. No one bothered us. We thought it would turn out to be a great night. We went out into the parking lot to wait for his mother to pick us up and um…"

Blaine halted and Sebastian reached over and held onto Blaine's hand as a silent support. He didn't say anything he just waited until Blaine was ready to continue. After a moment Blaine spoke again.

"We were outside and not in the school. We should have been in the school waiting, but it was so hot in the dance and it had just gotten back to being warm out so we went outside to wait. These four guys from the football team came out and they started talking trash to us. We just ignored them. Neither one of us could fight and we weren't very big. Eric was only a little taller than I was. They got sick of us ignoring them because they came over and started pushing us around. We tried telling them to just leave us alone that his mother was going to be there any minute, but it didn't work. They didn't care. They started to hit us and it didn't take much before we were on the ground. They didn't stop though. I don't know how long they went before a car pulled up, some kind of SUV. Everything was blurry at that point. I couldn't really see that great. I remember thinking that it was over. That whoever this person was would stop what they were doing and we would be okay. We were in pain, but we would be okay. Two more seniors got out of the car and came over. I remember hearing them laughing at us. They dragged us away from the doors and off to this side alley by the school. They beat the living hell out of us and then I think it clicked in that they could get caught. I don't know who it was, but one of them went back for the car and they threw us into the trunk of the SUV. I remember fighting to keep my eyes open. I looked over at Eric and he wasn't moving. He had his eyes closed and I was praying that he was still alive. He had a lot of blood coming down his face. I don't know where we drove too. I never asked the police or anyone. I didn't want to walk by a place and see it. When they got there they dragged us out and brought us through this dirt and field. A few of them beat us some more while the others were busy."

Blaine had tears going down his face now and Sebastian pulled him into his arms and held onto him as Blaine continued to get the story out.

"They dug a hole in the field or in the dirt. I don't know. I was barely conscious and everything hurt so bad. I knew something was wrong inside of me. I didn't know what, but I could just tell something was seriously wrong. I tried to fight them off, but I just…I couldn't. They dragged us to the hole and they removed our clothes so nothing could trace back to them. Then they pushed us in and buried us. Everyone thinks that they didn't fully burry us. I never told them. We got buried alive. I remember feeling like I couldn't breathe and thinking I had to get out. I somehow managed to find the strength to dig at the dirt enough that I was able to pull my head out and Eric's but I passed out before I could get us fully out. That's how the farmer found us the next morning around six when he went to feed his animals. No one knows that I had to dig us out." Blaine broke down at that point and he turned into Sebastian's chest and cried hard.

Sebastian just held onto Blaine as tight as he could and rubbed soothing circles on his back as he spoke.

"It's okay B, you're okay. I'm so sorry, so sorry that happened to you. It's okay you're safe I got you." Sebastian said with as much strength in his voice as he could manage.

In truth Sebastian's heart was breaking at hearing Blaine's story. He never thought anything like that had ever happened to Blaine. He seemed so put together and happy it was hard to believe he had any sort of trauma growing up. Sebastian couldn't help, but think that maybe, just maybe Blaine wouldn't judge him or walk away if he found out his own kept secret. After fifteen minutes Blaine pulled back as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian gently wiped Blaine's cheeks free of the tears as he spoke.

"You don't ever have to apologise to me Blaine for having emotions. You went through something traumatic, something that not even your own family knows about. Why haven't you told them?" Sebastian asked gently.

"They were having a hard time with what happened and knowing the whole truth would have made it worse. I also didn't know how to talk about it. I couldn't talk about it. When Eric's mother got to the school and we weren't found they all spent the night looking for us. Jeff was out all night with his parents looking for us. The police said it was too early to report us missing, that we were fourteen year olds that could have spent the night together. I had swelling in my brain. They had to operate to relieve the pressure, I also had internal bleeding and bruising on all of my organs. I was put into a medical induced coma for a week to allow my body time to start healing itself. I spent five weeks in the hospital. Five weeks trying to recover from the damage that was done. I had ten broken bones, a skull fracture, deep bruising over eighty percent of my body and internally bruising on my organs. Apparently, that is how my pancreas got damaged. The police came by, but when I first woke up I didn't talk. I didn't say anything for a week, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep I just laid there. After a week Jeff had enough of it and he came in when I was alone and he sat down on the bed and he looked right at me and just told me that he loved me and that he wasn't going anywhere no matter what I did. He wasn't going to let me die. I broke down, I just completely lost it. He just laid down and held onto me and I refused to let him go. He stayed there all day and all night with me. I don't know what I would ever do without Jeff. I don't think I would have survived without him, I really don't."

"He's a good guy and he loves you. I thought he was going to have a heart attack seeing you in that hospital bed. Now it makes sense. It would have been like reliving hell for him. For you and your family. I'm sorry B. What happened to Eric?" Sebastian asked gently.

"He took a blow to the head and it um… it did too much damage. He's in a vegetative state. He'll never wake up. His brain is functioning just enough to allow him to breathe on his own, but that's it. He's in a long-term facility and his parents are just hoping that one day someone finds a way to fix him. Sometimes I go and see him, but it's really hard. I feel like I failed him. That maybe if I fought harder or told him that we shouldn't even go to the dance then maybe he would be okay and looking forward to going to University."

"Blaine it is not your fault what happened that night. Those assholes are the ones that are at fault and I hope they spend the rest of their life in jail for it."

"That's just the thing, they aren't in jail. The police came back once I was talking and I told them who four out of the six were. I didn't get a good enough look at the other two, but I knew four of them. They alibied each other and the other two backed them up. There were no cameras and no evidence on us as they took our clothes and we were so bruised up that you couldn't get shoe impressions. They couldn't make an arrest on my word alone, because of the head injury. They are out there somewhere living their life. They basically killed Eric, but they get to still be out there free to hurt someone else."

"That's bullshit B. They shouldn't have any right to being out walking around free. You could walk into them at any moment for all you know."

"It's been three and a half years I doubt I would recognize them or them me. But ya they get to keep living their life and act like nothing happened while Eric is one inch away from death for the rest of his life and I get to try and not let it affect me. Jeff is a saint I can't even begin to explain what I put him through. All the times I yelled at him or ignored him. All the times I would say mean things to him just to make him leave, but he never did. He would just stand there and ask me if I had anything else to get out. That he wasn't going anywhere no matter what I said or did. He would go to my school and pick up my homework so I wouldn't lose the semester. He would bring it by every single day and he would sit up here with me and do his homework before he would go back to the dorms or his house. Some nights he would spend the night so I wouldn't have to be alone. I can't tell you how many times he was there to wake me up from a nightmare or how many times I woke up in his arms. He got me to go outside again for the first time since I was released from the hospital. I didn't even go outside for three months, not even in the backyard. He truly did put me back together when I was in a million pieces. He would bring me to Dalton and watch the Warblers practice. He introduced me to Wes and the guys. They just accepted me so easily. It was the first time anyone had ever accepted me like that since Jeff. Being around them helped me see that it wasn't me, it was my attackers that had something wrong with them. So when September came I went to Dalton and part of me felt like I was running away from the bullies, but just thinking about walking back into that school made me sick. Being back in Dalton again has made me realise that I wasn't running I was going home. Maybe that's why I'm a little different in the past year I haven't had that safety that Dalton and the guys provide."

"That makes perfect sense B. It amazes me how accepting the guys are. I came into Dalton and I was ready to tell everyone off that had a problem with me being gay, but they didn't care. It was like nothing to them. Why did you go to McKinley? Was it just for Kurt?" Sebastian asked with genuine interest.

"No, that wasn't the only reason. It's why I went to prom to see if I could do it. I had to see if I could go back to a public school, if I could stand up for myself and I could. I learnt how to box and how to defend myself in a situation and it gave me confidence. I don't regret going to McKinley I made a lot of great friends, but it was time for me to go home again."

"That's why you didn't want to go to the welcome back dance. Why you wouldn't dance around anyone. I'm sorry I had no idea B I never would have made you go if I knew." Sebastian said apologetically.

"I know it's not your fault and it's okay. When you saw that I was uncomfortable you gave me an excuse to leave. The guys don't know. Jeff thinks I should tell them, but I don't want them looking at me differently. They know I've been bullied, but they have no idea how badly."

"They wouldn't look at you differently B. You are a strong man and you survived something horribly traumatic and you came out stronger than ever. That's not something to be ashamed of. Have you ever thought of telling Jeff or your family about what really happened?"

"All the time. Jeff and me, we don't have secrets between us and yet I have this huge secret that I have kept from him. It's why I told him about Kurt and what really happened. Keeping this from him I feel like I'm betraying him, betraying our friendship when he has been there for me through so much and I'm keeping this from him. The problem is it's been so long I don't even know how to tell him. How to bring all of that back up for him, for any of them."

"Maybe you would be bringing it back up, but it could be the closure you all need to truly move on from it. It's your choice, but maybe you should think about telling them so you can finally close that part of your life, so they can." Sebastian said gently.

"Maybe. I have to admit it feels really good to finally tell someone. I feel lighter, upset and hurt, but lighter. If that makes sense."

"It makes sense." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine didn't say anything as it looked like Sebastian was going to say something, but after a few minutes of just Sebastian looking at Blaine, Blaine finally broke the silence.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Whatever you are thinking about saying, but are afraid to or unsure that you should." Blaine said gently.

Sebastian let out a shaky breath as he looked down.

"I can't believe you are making me feel this way." Sebastian said more to himself than to Blaine.

"Feel like what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Like I could trust you with anything. I don't trust people anymore, I haven't in a few years. You went through something horrific, worse than anything I have ever gone through and yet you didn't let it turn you cold or angry or into an ass. You are still able to trust people and enjoy life and be happy and okay. I don't know how you did it, maybe having Jeff as a best friend is what saved you from going crazy or having your family there for you to get you through. It's amazing that you've been able to overcome it. That you could trust me with this huge secret."

"If I let what happened to me destroy me then they win. They took so much from Eric and me, I'm not about to let them win. You can tell me anything Bas. I'll keep your secret." Blaine said as he curled back up into Sebastian's arms and chest.

Sebastian held onto Blaine and just ran his hand up and down his back. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He felt like he couldn't breathe half of the time with this secret just weighing down on him for the past three years. Blaine had trusted him with a secret that not even his best friend knew about. Sebastian was afraid that if he told Blaine what had happened that Blaine wouldn't want to be his friend anymore and Sebastian didn't know if he could handle that. The problem was he also knew that Blaine was a good man and he was a stand-up friend. Blaine wasn't the type of man to just walk away from a friend, especially when he went through something traumatic himself. Jeff had said to make a leap of faith with Blaine and Sebastian couldn't believe he was actually going to do it. Sebastian took in a shaky breath.

"I was molested." Sebastian whispered as he finally admitted to what happened to him that made him turn to drugs and partying.

Blaine's stomach went right into his throat. He pushed up off from Sebastian so he could look at his face and he could see the pain all over it.

"Bas." Blaine said gently with complete concern in his voice.

"You can't tell anyone." Sebastian whispered with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I would never tell anyone. Bas what happened? Tell me the story it'll help. They'll become our secrets." Blaine said gently.

Sebastian took in a shaky breath before he spoke.

"In July when I was fourteen as you know my dad thought it would be a good idea for me to be in Paris getting to know my mother. I didn't want to go, but he was my dad and he had the final say in it so I was on a plane and out there for July. I spent two months getting settled in and trying to find my place in the house and in my mother's life. She had a new husband, Steve, I spent the summer just basically going around Paris and getting ready for my first year of high school. We didn't talk much during those two months. She was still more interested in living her own life and not being a mother. I used to talk to my dad every few days and I told it wasn't going over so well, but I never asked to come home because it was Paris and even though my mother and me weren't acting like mother and son it was still great being there. I saw so many wonderful and amazing things there and I loved it. I was excited for school and to make friends and really getting involved in Paris and that life. Two weeks into school my mother went away for the weekend with her friends and left me alone with Steve for the first time."

Sebastian let out a shaky breath as he wiped a tear off his cheek.

"He molested you, your step-dad did that to you." Blaine said heartbroken and disgusted that Sebastian's attacker lived in the same house as him.

Sebastian gave a nod as he spoke.

"Ya. We ah… we were in the living room watching a football game. I was doing my homework at the same time. I wanted to go out Saturday with my new friends to the skate park. I always used to do my homework Friday night so I wouldn't have to worry about it all weekend. And if it was raining all weekend I could just work ahead. I was in a public school so the work wasn't too hard. He had been drinking and at one point he brought out two beers and he put one in front of me. I didn't understand why he would give me a beer and I didn't want it. I told him I didn't drink and he bugged me about it and I went up into my room to just get away from him. He was drunk I knew that so I just went up into my room to be alone and I figured he would stay down there and just pass out eventually. He came up though and he brought the beer with him. He put it down in front of me again and I told him no, but he kept hassling me and hassling me about drinking it and finally I gave up and I thought if I drank it then he would shut up and leave me alone. So I drank it and he just sat there on my bed watching me doing my homework while I drank the beer. Once it was gone he took the bottle and he left. I thought that would be it, but he came back in. He put something in it, I don't know what, but after just the one my sight got weird and I couldn't really concentrate on my work. So I put it away and my movements were all sluggish and it was hard to even function. He came back in and he just smirked. I remember seeing that stupid cocky smirk on his face. I can still see it in my dreams." Sebastian wiped the tears going down his face again before he forced himself to continue.

"He started to take his clothes off and I tried to get up, but it was like my mind and my body just weren't connected I couldn't get my legs to move. He came over to the bed and he started to pull my clothes off. I couldn't stop him. I tried, but I just couldn't do anything from whatever he gave me. I remember trying to tell him to stop, but my words were just slurred out. I couldn't do anything. He raped me." Sebastian said as tears were running down his face.

Blaine moved so he was between Sebastian's legs and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and held him tight. Sebastian turned his head and buried it into Blaine's neck as he cried for the first time in years over this.

"I'm so sorry Bas." Blaine said as he felt his heart breaking at hearing and see Sebastian like this.

Sebastian was tough and strong, he had an edge to him that he used to keep himself safe. It all made sense to Blaine right here in this moment why Sebastian was the way he was. Why he didn't do relationships, why he slept with random guys, why he did the drugs and why he was so guarded and hid himself from people. It all made sense and it was all heartbreaking to Blaine. After ten minutes Sebastian had collected himself and he lifted his head up so he could wipe his face. Blaine stayed in between Sebastian's legs as he looked at Sebastian.

"Was that the only time?" Blaine gently asked.

"It happened until I was sixteen and I left, so a year and ten months. That was the only time he drugged me. In the morning I left I didn't come back until Monday after school when my mother would be back home. I spent the weekend on the streets just walking around for two days. I hadn't even kissed anyone before that, nothing. I went back home Monday night and my mother was there alone. I told her what he did and she slapped me and told me I was lying. I told her I wasn't, but she didn't believe me she grounded me for a month. So I went to my room and I grabbed my phone and I called my dad and asked him to let me come home. I didn't tell him what happened. I was so afraid that he wouldn't believe me either. I mean I know my mother hadn't been there in a long time, but she was still supposed to be my mother you know? She was supposed to believe me and she didn't. My dad wouldn't let me come home though he said I needed to give it more time to make it work. I had no choice but to stay in the room and sleep in the bed that he attacked me on.

Two weeks later my mother went away again and he attacked me again. He wasn't drunk that time. He hit me, he gave me two black eyes and he bruised three of my ribs. I tried to fight back, but I didn't know how, I never learnt and he was two hundred pounds of muscle. My mother just believed I got into a fight at school. After six months of it I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be bother to care about anything and I started to hang out with the wrong crowd. I went to raves and I did drugs. When I was fifteen, on my birthday actually, my mother left to party with her friends and left me home alone with him. I was getting ready to go out with my friends to a rave. He came into the room and we fought, but like always he won. He held me down and he pulled out this needle he told me how he knew I had been doing drugs. He shot me up with what I found out to be heroin. It instantly made me numb.

The drug use got worse after then. I started snorting heroin and I stopped fighting him. I wasn't going to win and I was sick of broken bones and the bruising. I just did more heroin and drank more. I started getting into fights and vandalising shit. I got arrested about twenty times and brought home by cops even more. That July when I was sixteen my mother had enough and she shipped me back off to my dad."

"And you continued to use once you got back." Blaine stated.

"Ya I did until six months ago. It wasn't always heroin, I had started doing lighter drugs and drinking more. I wasn't addicted to anything, I didn't go through physical withdrawals, but I did with mental ones. Not having that numbing agent in you to get through the day was hard. After Karofsky tried to kill himself I realised that I couldn't hurt people anymore just because I was hurt. I bullied him and maybe if I hadn't been so pissed off at everyone and I reached out to him as a friend maybe he wouldn't have tried to kill himself. So I quit doing drugs and I only went to Scandals when I needed that release. I used last night though. I had a last reserve stash in my room with a gram of heroin and a bottle of whiskey. I used the whole gram last night before I went to bed." Sebastian admitted.

"Why? You said it wasn't because of me so why would you use a gram in one go?" Blaine asked with concern.

"On the drive home my dad started talking about how he wanted to rebuild our relationship. He brought back so many memories of what happened that I just couldn't breathe. I still get nightmares a few times a week from it and I just needed something to numb everything and I couldn't leave because I didn't have my car. It's stupid and it's not fair, but part of me hates him and blames him for what happened. When I got back he didn't even say a single word to me for three days and now he wants to be all understanding and be there for me. He didn't care then, he didn't care when I was begging him to come home and he refused me to. I know he didn't know, but when your son is literally in tears begging to come home you let him come home regardless of what you think or feel. He got rid of me and that's just how it feels. Just like mother did when she left and wanted nothing to do with Ally or me. She abandoned us and I can't help, but feel like he did too. With me gone and Ally already in L.A he could be back on his own with just Nicole without kids." Sebastian said with hurt in his voice.

"Do you believe that? That he didn't really want you anymore?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Part of me does. The other part of me knows that he would never leave me in that situation. That if I had told him he would have come down himself and killed Steve. Part of me knows it's not his fault and that he was just trying to do what he thought was best for me. But that part doesn't silence out the other part and more times than not the first part is a lot louder than my rational side. I just can't help the anger at him and listening to him last night talking about how he wants to understand what was happening and wants to be more than just father and son. It pushed me over and I just couldn't do it. Now I'm hungover and feeling like an idiot because I was sober for six months and now I'm back to square one."

"You're not an idiot, you're human. It's okay that you used last night, it's not okay but you know what I mean. You're going to have problems still from this just like I still have problems from what happened to me. But we're not alone anymore with our secret. We have each other and now my secret has become yours and yours has become mine. Together we'll get through the pain and the nightmares. We'll do it together." Blaine said with confidence.

"We'll do it together." Sebastian agreed as he looked down at Blaine.

Blaine moved and he placed his left hand on Sebastian's right cheek before he pressed his lips against Sebastian's for a moment. Sebastian pushed back gently and they both moved away and Blaine put his head back against Sebastian's chest. The kiss wasn't anything more than an innocent comfort kiss between two friends and they both knew that. Sebastian held Blaine against his chest for another fifteen minutes before he spoke.

"Well now that we are both depressed how about we watch some Disney movies and eat ice cream." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Sounds good. You pick first your story was worse than mine." Blaine said.

"You were buried alive and almost died, yours was worse you pick."

"Mine was one terrifying night, you went through almost two years of being raped by someone you should have been able to trust. I couldn't have gone through that. Gone through what you went through for two years. You get to pick." Blaine said honestly.

"We both went through something horrible on different levels. One isn't worse than the other and I'll pick Aladdin. You get the movie in and I'll get the ice cream."

"Deal."

They both moved and Blaine went over to his movie stand to grab the right DVD and Sebastian headed down the stairs and grabbed the ice cream and two spoons. He headed back up the stairs and saw that Blaine had the curtains closed to make it darker and the movie was loading up. Sebastian went back over to the bed and he took his shoes off and got under the covers again. Blaine went over and got under the covers as well and he curled against Sebastian. Sebastian handed Blaine the ice cream and a spoon and he put his left arm around Blaine putting Blaine against his chest.

"You comfy?" Sebastian asked.

"Very much so. You?"

"Very much so." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine hit the play button once the title screen came up and he opened the ice cream and they both ate some while they watched the movie. They spent the night just watching Disney movies and singing along. They started to feel better half way through the first one and by the time the end of the night came up they were both laughing and having fun. They made dinner for everyone and then went back up to watch more Disney movies curled up in bed together. When it was getting late they both got changed into some sleep pants, Sebastian borrowed an old pair from Cooper and they curled up into bed together watching Cinderella as they fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff spent the whole day in class and telling every Warbler he saw that he would speak to them at practice about why he wasn't in practice yesterday. Jeff had texted Blaine last night to let him know that he was home and to check in with his journey home. Blaine had texted him when he woke up that afternoon and Jeff had checked in with Blaine throughout the day. He was glad that Sebastian was there with Blaine to keep him company and be there if he wanted to talk to someone. Jeff thought about going over after practice, but he also didn't want to intrude. Sebastian and Blaine seem to have gotten closer with each other and Jeff was finding himself perfectly happy with the idea of the two of them together. He hated Kurt and Jeff knew that even though Sebastian had his problems along the way he was a good guy. Sebastian would treat Blaine right and he wouldn't cheat on him. Jeff also knew that it would take a while before either of them would be ready for another relationship once Blaine and Kurt broke up. Jeff was going to be a good friend to the both of them and just let them have some time together to get to know each other better and become closer. Jeff had made up his mind when Blaine said that Sebastian was just going to crash there with him and they were going to watch Disney movies all night after making some dinner. Jeff felt better knowing that Sebastian would be there with Blaine overnight in case something happened.

Now he was on his way to Warbler Practice so he could explain to everyone what had happened yesterday and why Sebastian and Blaine were not here today. Jeff walked into the room to see that everyone was already there when normally they would stagger in within the next ten minutes. Apparently, they really wanted to know what had happened and what was going on. Once Jeff had walked through the doors they all turned their attention to him as he was the one that had the answers they were looking for.

"Where is Blaine and Sebastian?" Trent asked with worry.

"Are they okay?" Nick asked next with concern.

"They are fine. Take a breath and I'll explain." Jeff said calmly as he went over to the couch and sat down on it. The guys all went around the two couches that face each other and waited for when Jeff would continue and explain. "Yesterday Blaine's doctor's appointment didn't go as they planned it. His sugar levels are constantly low and that is not what diabetes looks like. His sugar level at the doctor's office was one point five. The doctor had Blaine call Cooper and his parents and he explained to them all that Blaine had to go to the hospital to get his sugar level up and get some tests done. Sebastian went with him and they had to call Sebastian's father to be there as well as someone older than twenty-one. They thought it might have been cancer, but they were able to eliminate that. After a long nine hours of us just trying to keep Blaine awake and they had to get his sugar level up and keep it up. We were able to find out what was wrong. His pancreas is not functioning properly and he needs a transplant." Jeff summoned up real quick.

"Why isn't it working properly?" Thad asked.

"How long will it take to get a transplant?" Hunter asked.

"Is Blaine okay? Does he have to stay in the hospital?" Mitch asked.

"He's out of the hospital he got to go home last night. He has to take a special medication to lower the amount of insulin that his pancreas is producing and that is causing the low blood sugar constantly. He also has to be on a Glucagon pen which is like insulin, but the opposite. He has to try and figure out how long his body can go between giving himself the shots. It's going to be a rough two weeks until he can get his body on a schedule with the medicine. His pancreas was damaged for a few years now and it can just happen the doctor said. As for how long it could take the doctor said it would probably take until the summer. He has a specialist in New York that will be coming to speak to him about the transplant and what will happen during and afterwards. There is only four people ahead of him on the list so it shouldn't be that long I would imagine." Jeff answered.

"Can he be in school still?" Nick asked.

"Ya he can still be in school. His dad is going to inform the school nurse and his teachers about what is going on. He just decided to stay home today and rest up and see how his body reacts to the special medication he has to take. Sebastian just wanted to stay with him today to keep him company and to let Blaine's brother and dad get some sleep I'm assuming. They both are jetlagged. His mom is also coming in tomorrow instead of Sunday. He's going to be okay and the doctor said he will have to make sure he eats right and often enough and be careful with the exercise just like he would if he was diabetic." Jeff said.

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday? We could have been there for him to support him. You all thought it was cancer." Beat said upset that they were left out of the loop.

"Blaine didn't want everyone to worry if it was nothing. Plus we were in this little room off the emergency side. There wasn't room for all of us. There wasn't anything any of you could have done, there wasn't anything we could do beside keep Blaine awake. You guys know how Blaine is like with making people worry over nothing." Jeff said.

"To be fair I also knew they were at the hospital and Blaine was having trouble with his sugar levels, but I didn't know the level of concern. Sebastian just asked me to take over practice yesterday." Hunter said.

"You should have told us he was in the hospital." David said upset that he was kept out of the loop as well.

"Sebastian asked me not to and I respected his wishes and Blaine's privacy. If there was something seriously wrong or important they would tell us when they were ready. I wasn't going to hound him or add any stress to the situation by arguing with him." Hunter simply said.

"Look, it was Blaine's decision and you can't hold it against anyone. This was Blaine's medical problem and he has a right to tell us what he wants and when he wants it told. Just like the rest of us do. He's going to be okay though and in two weeks he'll have a set routine down with his medicine. What we can do is be supportive of him and make sure he doesn't push himself. Which means we can work on this concert and get our numbers down right so he doesn't have to stress over it, because you all know by now that he will." Jeff said.

"He's right Blaine will stress until it is show time and then it all goes away. Are we practicing this weekend?" Thad asked.

"Tomorrow morning at ten. Blaine and Sebastian will be here, but Blaine won't be dancing he will just be sitting down and singing." Jeff answered.

"Is he going to be okay for the concert? Do we need to change some of the dance moves and songs so he doesn't have to move around as much?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know, that will be up to Blaine and Sebastian. I think it'll be okay. For now let's work on the songs that we can do without Blaine or Sebastian and we can get them ready for tomorrow." Jeff said.

The guys all gave nods and they got up and got ready to start working on some of the songs. They could work on the ones that they were doing without Blaine and Sebastian so tomorrow they may have some songs more put together and it would be less work to deal with tomorrow. They spent the next four hours working on songs and getting the dance steps down. They all decided that it was enough for tonight and they left to get some dinner before heading back to their rooms for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So it's been a while, but I am back to writing this story. My next story update with be Broken, but not beyond repair for those that are waiting for my next update. There isn't any warnings really for this just some swearing, but that's nothing new or extreme compared to past chapters. Enjoy!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 8

It was just before ten o'clock the next morning when Blane, Cooper and Sebastian arrived at Dalton. They had made a stop at Sebastian's house so he could return his step-mother's car. He still had the rental car here at the school so he wouldn't need it now that he was back at the school. Today he was going to look at cars with his father to get a new one. The insurance company was paying for it and Sebastian was glad he could get a car once again. He was going to make sure this one had a great alarm so if anyone tried to mess his car up then the alarm would scare them away. Last night Blane and Sebastian had just spent the night watching Disney movies before they fell asleep. They had both woken up to Blaine's alarm going off every two hours for him to check his levels. Sebastian didn't mind being woken up, but each time Blaine kept apologising. Sebastian was fine with being woken up, because at least he knew that Blaine was okay. His levels didn't reach below three last night and that was an improvement. Currently they were sitting at five and he was feeling pretty good. The medication was making him tired and sluggish, but he was pushing through. His life wasn't going to stop because he wasn't feeling too great. Blaine was determined to not let this problem slow him down or stop him.

They headed inside and down to the senior's Common's Room so they could begin practice. Blaine had received a text from Jeff letting him know that he had explained the situation to the others last night at practice so he wouldn't have to deal with that today at least. He knew there would be questions, but at least they could move on faster. They walked into the room and saw that everyone was there already. They all went over to Blaine as they walked into the room.

"Blaine how are you feeling?" Thad asked.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Trent asked with concern.

"Guys, I told you he's going to be fine. Give him the chance to sit down before you interrogate him." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm fine guys." Blaine said as he went over to the couch and sat down. The others all followed him. Cooper sat down beside Blaine and Sebastian leaned against the couch arm.

"How are you really feeling?" Nick asked.

"I'm tired, but it's from the medication I'm on and nothing serious. I'm going to be alright." Blaine said.

"You have to have a transplant that's some serious business." Mitch said.

"It is, but it's nothing as serious as it could have been. My pancreas is damaged from a reason I am not going to get into right now. It's a private matter one that I am not in the mood to share. Apparently, it's been damaged for over three and a half years now but I never noticed. I'm on the transplant list and my doctor said it will be sometime in the summer before I have to start University. It's just a matter of waiting now and watching my sugar levels, which I would have had to do if I was diabetic. At least this is something they can fix and within a year I'll be back to normal." Blaine said.

"We have the best specialist in the country on Blaine's case. He's going to be in very good hands. He can't get stressed out or it will make his sugar crash so he's going to be making sure he doesn't push himself and endanger his life. Low blood sugar is no joke as Jeff and Sebastian can tell you." Cooper said.

"Did something happen?" Thad asked with concern.

"At one point B's sugar level bottomed out and he almost passed out. It was a scary few minutes before the doctor was able to keep him conscious." Sebastian explained.

"Low blood sugar is no joke and I will never think lightly of it again that's for sure." Jeff said.

"You almost passed out?" Beat said.

"He almost went into a coma technically." Sebastian said.

"Holy shit." Derek said.

"It was a rough few hours. I'm fine though I just have to be careful and I am being careful. Coop is here with me today because I can't drive for a month until I prove my levels are under control and in a safe range. He also doesn't want to let me out of his sight just yet." Blaine said with a smile to Cooper.

"Not until I leave tomorrow night little brother. He's also not dancing today he's just going to sit and sing." Cooper said in a serious voice.

"We won't make him move. We've been working on our duets and other numbers yesterday so we can focus on them." Hunter said.

"Let's do a quick run through on the songs from the top and then we can see which ones are good and which ones need some work." Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good B. Why don't we all stay here and just sing the songs and then we can work on the movements." Sebastian said.

"Works for me." Dave said as he sat down on the other couch with a smile on his face.

"Let's take it from the top." Blaine said with a smile.

It was three o'clock by the time they had called it a day. Jeff had his date that night and Sebastian was going to meet up with his father to look at some cars. They had stopped at noon to grab some lunch so Blaine wasn't running low on his sugar and he was checking it every thirty minutes like he was told to do. His sugar was lasting somewhere between two in a half and three hours before he needed a shot. Blaine was hoping it would go longer in between once his body was used to the medication. Blaine went over to Jeff and Jeff gave him a hug.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Blaine asked as he moved back from Jeff.

"I am ya. It's just dinner, but I'm hoping to get to know Brittany better and we can hopefully connect. She's a sweet girl and I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"Good. I wish you all the best. She is a sweet girl and you are a great guy. You'll be great together." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright. The medication is making me a little tired and sluggish. I'll be better once my body gets used to it. Don't worry about me go and have fun tonight please."

"I will. If something happens though text me please."

"You know I will. Go have fun and I want to hear all about it tomorrow."

"I'll come by with some lunch." Jeff said with a smile.

"Deal." Blaine said with a smile.

"I gotta go and shower and work on a little homework before I have my date. You gonna be okay tonight?"

"Yes Coop and my dad are home and we are picking up mom for five and then going to dinner. I'll be fine don't worry."

"I don't want to ask you this in case it upsets you, but have you heard from Kurt?" Jeff asked with worry in his voice.

"He's messaged me, about a hundred and fifty times. I haven't responded yet or even read any of them. I'll call him tonight and tell him what happened."

"You can't be getting upset or stressed though Blaine."

"I know, but I can't avoid him forever he's my boyfriend and I love him. Once he knows what happened he's going to feel like an ass. It'll be fine I'll be calm and Coop won't let me get upset you know that. Don't worry about me please and have fun." Blaine said with a smile.

"I will. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow and you can tell me all about your night. I love you."

"I love you. Now go and shower you stink." Blaine said with a smirk.

"That's because my two captains are drill sergeants." Jeff said with a smirk right back.

Blaine gave a chuckle to that and watched as Jeff headed out. Blaine went over to where Sebastian and Cooper were standing.

"Ready to go?" Cooper asked with a smile.

"All set." Blaine said with a smile back.

"When is your mom coming in?" Sebastian asked.

"We are picking her up for five. What are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Dad wants to go look at cars tonight and then I think I'm gonna come back here and do some work. Jeff nervous about his date?" Sebastian asked.

"He has a date?" Cooper asked.

"With Brittany, the blonde cheerleader from McKinley. And he's not nervous he's excited to get to know her better. I think they will hit it off." Blaine said.

"Good for him." Cooper said with a smile.

"He'll be fine. Jeff is a good guy and Brittany seems like a sweet girl. They will make a good couple." Sebastian said.

"He's going to come by tomorrow for lunch and tell me about it. I'll probably get Jeff to bring me back here tomorrow afterwards." Blaine said.

"Or I can drop you off when I head to the airport, either one." Cooper said.

"We'll see what happens. When is your flight tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"I have to be there for five."

"Ok so it might be around the same time anyways depending on if we get talking. Either way I'll be here and I can do some homework tomorrow before school on Monday."

"If you need any help you know where to find me." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Thanks. Maybe you want to do dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure we can grab some food and do some work in one of our rooms. Text me when you are back and we can meet up for dinner." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Sounds good."

"We better head out, Dad has been texting me nonstop he's worried about you." Cooper said.

"I have a feeling he's going to be worried about me until I get the transplant. I'll see you tomorrow Bas and have fun car shopping." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ya I just want one with a good alarm system in it." Sebastian said as they headed out of the common's room and down to the front door.

Once there they headed out to their cars and took off for their homes. Sebastian had to go and meet up with his father so they could go looking at cars. Sebastian wasn't really in the mood for it, he wanted a new car, but he didn't want to spend the time with his father. He knew that it wasn't his father's fault what happened to him, but he just couldn't seem to stop. He loved his father, but sometimes it felt like his father didn't really love him. His father said he did and was there for him like any father was supposed to be, but that connection that care just wasn't there anymore. Sebastian was deeply hurt by it and he was extremely hurt by what happened to him. Part of him wanted to break down and tell his father everything that happened, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was terrified that his father had been told by his mother and just like her he didn't believe him. Sebastian was better off not knowing if his father had known this whole time. Sebastian just needed to get through this last school year and then he would be able to be out in New York on his own where he didn't have to worry about his father and the threat of being sent back to Paris. Sebastian just had to get through this next few hours and then he could be back in his dorm room doing his own thing.

Sebastian arrived back at his house and parked the car and headed inside. He walked in and headed into the living room. He saw his dad sitting down on the couch reading the paper.

"Hey son, how was practice?" Mr. Smythe asked as he looked up.

"It was fine."

"How was Blaine?"

"He's alright. We spent the first hour sitting down just singing the songs before we got up and moving. B stayed sitting the whole time and Cooper was there with us. We worked for five hours on the concert and stopped at noon for lunch for B. Him having to eat and take proper care of himself is actually going to help the rest of us. We have a habit of skipping meals when we get working on something. With B we have to stop and make sure he eats something." Sebastian said.

"That's good. You boys are all healthy, but that doesn't mean you should be skipping meals either. You boys all work hard with the club and your school work, you need to eat right or you can get sick yourselves. It's good that you all are more aware of it now. How was Blaine feeling with the medications?"

"Ok. I crashed there last night and we were up every two hours to check his sugar levels. At night he's going about three hours before he needs a shot and during the day he bounces around between two and a half and three. He's hoping the medication will push that back further as his body adjusts to it. He's tired from it and a little sluggish which he's not happy about, but he's pushing through. He doesn't want to lose this year so he's going to do his best to make it through."

"I can understand him not wanting to lose this year, but if his health is on the line he might have to take some time off to get healthy again. It's not ideal, but he might not have a choice if his health gets worse. I'm glad he is trying to make it through and he is aware of how serious this problem is. When does Cooper go back to L.A?"

"Tomorrow he has to be at the airport at five. They are picking up his mom soon at the airport and going for dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, are you going to be here tonight? We could make something together." Mr. Smythe asked hopeful of spending more time with Sebastian.

"I can't I have work I need to do later tonight and I told Hunter I would help him catch up on his French. He only had Spanish in his old school."

"Of course. It's good of you to help him out. Maybe next weekend we can all do dinner together as a family. It's been a while since we've had a family meal." Mr. Smythe said hoping to get Sebastian to come by more.

"Sure. I'll be at the school during the day next Saturday working on the concert. It's in two weeks. I should be done by five though."

"We can aim for six to be on the safe side. Anything you haven't had in a while?"

"We haven't had ham in a while."

"That's right we haven't. We'll do it next Saturday. It'll be good to have a family dinner again and then we have the concert the week after that. I'll let Nicole know so she is off for dinner. Now let's go and get you a new car." Mr. Smythe said as he got up from the couch.

"With an alarm. A very loud alarm." Sebastian said dryly as they both headed for the door.

"Yes it needs an alarm. The police still don't know who did it. They spoke to David Karofsky but he denied it and without any evidence there isn't much to go on. The insurance is going to pay for a new car for you. Do you know which brand you were thinking of?" Mr. Smythe asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Not really. I liked the Mazda that I had."

"Why don't we start there then and see if there is another one you like as well. They are good cars and it lasted you almost two years and you had no problem with it."

"Sure."

Mr. Smythe headed for the dealership and he decided he would speak to Sebastian to try and get him to open up to him again. They used to talk about everything when Sebastian was younger. Now since Sebastian was back from Paris they barely spoke at all and it was always with tension between them. Mr. Smythe didn't want to lose Sebastian though so he was going to continue trying with him.

"Next semester you'll have to know which school and program you want to go into. Have you thought anything about it?"

"I was planning on going to Columbia for the law program or NYU if I don't get into Columbia. I don't see why I wouldn't, but either way I'll be in the law degree program."

"You want to be a lawyer?" Mr. Smythe asked slightly surprised.

"Ya I do. Why?" Sebastian said slightly defensive.

"You just never said anything about having an interest in it. Columbia is a great school with a great law degree program. There is also Harvard Law they the best in the country or Stanford, Yale all are very good. Columbia is seventh in the Country still a great school, but there are others of better ranking." Mr. Smythe said sounding supportive. This was something they could talk about and have in common.

"I want to be in New York and Columbia is the best in New York. It's not the best in the country, but great lawyers can come from state schools."

"Of course it's the person that makes the lawyer. Why New York?"

"Most of the guys have talked about going to school in New York. B is going to be there and a lot of them like the idea of all of us still being in the same area to continue being friends. They are all very close and I find I am liking the idea of being around them more. They're like a family and I like being a part of it." Sebastian answered honestly.

"Good for you son. People go to Universities and Colleges to find life-long friends. They join fraternities and sororities for that very reason. The fact that you all have found that family bond at your age is a great thing to have. It's a great support system and if New York City is where you'd like to be then I am more than happy to help you get there. I can't imagine you won't be allowed in to Columbia. You have great grades and a strong name attached to you. Depending on when you are planning on moving there I can help you with an internship at a law firm either in New York or here for the summer if you want to get a head start."

"Ya maybe. It would be nice, but I just don't know yet. I was thinking it might be nice to travel this summer before I won't have the time for it. Maybe the guys will want to take a trip together somewhere."

"There is nothing wrong with traveling before starting school. Let me know when you figure it out and I can help you find an internship."

"I will. I wouldn't say no to be a volunteer somewhere though during the school year now. If you know of a place that could use some added help throughout the week." Sebastian said trying to make it work and fight back at anger.

"There is actually a free legal clinic that could use the help in the office. It would just be filing and taking notes for some of the lawyers. You wouldn't get much of experience, but they would be happy to have the help and to teach you what they can. If that is something you are interested in I can set up an interview for you." Mr. Smythe said with a smile happy to have something he could do to help his son.

"Sure that sounds good. Anything will help and it will look good on a University application. Thanks."

"I'll call them on Monday and setup an interview for you. When did you decide you wanted to be a lawyer?"

"When I was a kid."

"Really? Why?" Mr. Smythe asked as he had no idea Sebastian had ever had an interest in it.

"You used to come home and talk about the bad guys you helped to put away. I used to think of you as some kind of hero and I wanted to be just like you."

"Used to?" Mr. Smythe asked doing his best to keep his voice even.

"I grew up and learnt that there are no such things as heroes. The world is made up of bad people, people who do nothing and the good people that try to do something to make it better. I want to try and make things better so I am going to be a lawyer and put the criminals away and keep them from hurting more people." Sebastian said with a calm voice.

"Each day that goes by it feels like I don't even know you, you become more of a stranger to me. You used to always want to be around me when you were younger, before you went to Paris. You were smiling and happy. You thought the world was made up of heroes protecting the innocent people in the world. You have always believed that and now you don't. I'm starting to regret the decision to send you to Paris with your mother. Maybe you wouldn't have changed so much if I had kept you here with me." Mr. Smythe said sadly.

"Wow. Most parents would have regretted that decision when their son was crying and begging to come home for weeks. Or when they were being brought home by the cops, doing drugs and drinking. You don't regret it until you find out I'm not stupidly believing in heroes like a four year old. Great parenting." Sebastian said sarcastically as they pulled into the dealership parking lot. Mr. Smythe parked the car as he spoke.

"Sebastian."

"Don't let's just get this over with." Sebastian said as he got out of the car ending the conversation. He was trying, he really was, but then his father goes and says something like that and he can't help but feel the hatred and anger burning inside of him.

Mr. Smythe didn't have any choice, but to get out of the car and put this conversation on hold. They went to look around at the cars to see if there was one Sebastian liked. It only took five minutes before a sales representative was coming over to them. After an hour and three test drives later Sebastian picked the Mazda 3 in silver. It was a good car and he liked the feel of it. It came with a good alarm system so he was happy for that. It was also really good on gas. It took another hour for them to get all of the paperwork signed and faxed off to the insurance company and they had faxed the cheque back to the dealership. After being there for two hours Sebastian was given the keys to his new car. They headed out of the offices and over to his new car. Mr. Smythe wasn't done with this conversation though. Once they got to the car he spoke quietly so they wouldn't be overheard by anyone.

"You think you doing drugs and drinking, being brought home by the cops doesn't bother me?" Mr. Smythe said with a small amount of anger edging his voice.

"Hey I was in Paris with mother, practically a complete stranger and her new husband who I never even met, or you for that matter. I wasn't your problem and come the summer I won't be again. So it doesn't really matter now does it? As long as I don't give you any problems I don't get shipped back off to her like some annoying piece of furniture you don't want anymore." Sebastian said with hurt and anger in his voice.

"That's not it at all son." Mr. Smythe said.

"Son right. I haven't been your son since I was fourteen and you shipped me off knowing that I didn't want to go."

"I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to learn and get to know your mother. I didn't know it would have this effect on you or I would never have done it."

"And yet you threatened to send me back there with them. Clearly you care about my well-being."

"You were looked after perfectly fine there. Your mother was very caring towards you. She told me that herself. You weren't neglected. You started acting out for no reason with her. She told me that you were trying to tell her lies about her husband. Then the drugs and drinking started. What was she supposed to do with you? She had to send you back here and yes if you didn't straighten out your act I wouldn't have had a choice, but to send you back. I don't understand why you acted that way out there. Lots of children deal with divorce and they don't turn to drugs and drinking like you did.

"You're right lots of children do so maybe that should have been your indication that something more serious was wrong with me. But hey what do I know? I would have assumed that my child begging and crying to me every night to come home was a strong indicator that something was wrong. I wouldn't have left him there. You abandoned me to that hell and just when I think I could let it go and move on from it all and move forward. Then you say something to remind me just how pissed off I am at you, just how much I hate you for those two years you abandoned me." Sebastian said with anger and tears burning his eyes.

Mr. Smythe was taken back by his son's words. He had no idea Sebastian was this angry at him and he really had no idea that his own son hated him.

"Sebastian, I didn't ever intend to abandon you. I had no idea you felt like that for those two years. I thought you were just rebelling or having problems from the divorce. I had no idea you felt that it was hell there. I don't understand why you feel that way. Please help me understand why you felt it was hell there." My. Smythe pleaded with his son. He was getting this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had missed something very important in Sebastian's life. Something that would explain why he was feeling like this.

"You had your chance to ask me that all of those times I called you crying and begging to come home. You didn't care then to ask so don't pretend like you care now. You gave up that right when I was fourteen when you abandoned me to live with strangers across the world. Don't bother calling that legal clinic I'll do it myself and as for next weekend I'm busy. I don't want anything from you. I'll see you when I see you." Sebastian said with pure hurt in his voice as he turned and got into his car. He turned it on quickly and drove away. He didn't want to hear anything more from his father.

Sebastian forced the tears to stay in, but a few came down his cheeks. He hated that his father was acting like this. He hated that he couldn't come out and just tell his father what had happened to him. But he just couldn't. His father had even talked to his mother when he was living down there and she said he was spreading lies about her husband. There was no way his father was going to believe him. Now there was even a greater chance that his father already knew what had happened and just like his mother refused to believe him. Sebastian was done with his father. He meant what he said when he said he didn't want anything from him. This car he bought with his trust fund from his grandparents and there was more than enough in it to pay for his school completely for four years plus still have plenty left over to set him for life. It was a multi-million dollar trust fund that he had access to even now and had since he was sixteen. He didn't need his father's money as he had his own. He was done with his father and he was just going to have to live with it. He wanted his father to be there for him. He hated not having him in his life, but he didn't have a choice. This wasn't something Sebastian could just forget about and move on. It still haunted him every single night.

Sebastian pulled over to catch his breath and try to figure out what he was going to do now and where he was going to go. He knew he had to go back to the dorms tonight, but he didn't feel like it right now. He didn't want to be around all of those people and his body was craving something that it hadn't in the past six months. Sebastian knew that once he did it that one night on Thursday that he might have a problem and now he was craving the heroin once again. He was craving the ability to forget and feel numb for a while. Sebastian put the car back in drive and headed for Scandals, if nothing else he needed a drink and something to make the hands go away for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine and Cooper arrived back at the house and headed inside. Their father was sitting in the living room and it was clear he was relieved to see them walk in.

"I'm fine Dad." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm sorry it's just going to take me some time to get passed this. Are you still feeling okay to go for dinner and pick up your mom?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to catch up on some reading before we have to leave in an hour." Blaine said.

"Ok son. If you change your mind just let me know."

"I will, but I'll be fine."

Blaine said with a smile before he headed up the stairs to go to his room. He needed to call Kurt to speak to him about what had been happening with his health. He was hoping it would go okay and a fight wouldn't start once again. Blaine closed his bedroom door and went over to the bed. He removed his jacket and sat back against the headboard. He pulled out his cell phone and ignored the old text messages that he had yet to read and he called Kurt. Blaine let out a sigh as he heard the ringing followed by Kurt's voice.

"What did your new boyfriend need to take a break from being on top of you finally that you decided to call me?" Kurt said rudely as he answered the phone.

"Considering my boyfriend is in New York I'm going to say no. I haven't called you because I wasn't allowed to be getting upset or stressed, it's doctor's orders. I spent nine hours in the hospital Thursday night Kurt."

"Oh so I make you upset and stressed then is it?" Kurt said rudely back.

"No fighting with you over nothing does that Kurt. You know most loving boyfriends would have asked what was wrong and how I was feeling."

"Why so you can tell me what stupid thing you did to put yourself in there. What is this some cry for attention because I left for New York like you said for me to do? Or are you just looking to get back at me for the time I spent with Dave?"

"It's not a cry for attention Kurt. I need a pancreatic transplant. I have to take medication every day to keep my sugar levels up or I risk going into a coma or dying. I spent nine hours in the hospital trying to stay awake because my sugar levels went down to one. It's why I can't be upset or stressed out because it could crash my sugar levels. I can't even drive right now."

"Wait what? You need a transplant? When?" Kurt asked with the rudeness leaving his voice.

"I don't know yet. They gave me a pager to keep on me and when the new pancreas comes in then they page me and I go. I'm fifth on the list so they think it will be around summer time before I even get one. A specialist from New York is going to call so we can get in touch with him."

"So you can't be stressed out I guess that means you can't be in the Warblers now."

"No I can. I just have to be careful I don't get stressed out. We still have the benefit concert in two weeks and Sectionals in November. The guys are all really good about helping out. I enjoy it a lot so I'm definitely not going to give up on it."

"Is that really wise? Maybe you should be going back to McKinley where you have a lighter workload with homework and you can just take it easy. This is your health after all."

"The workload at Dalton is more for school, but I don't mind. It'll help for when I go to University. I was so bored with the school work last year. Besides all of the guys are there with me and can help if I get stuck. Plus I can't drive until my sugar levels even out the doctor said. It'll be a month before I can even drive."

"But what happens if you get stressed out?"

"My sugar levels just go down, but I won't get stressed Kurt. I'll be fine. Fighting with you is what makes me upset and stressed. I hate when we fight."

"I know and so do I. It just pisses me off that you are spending so much time with Sebastian. After everything he put us through last year for you to be close to him just drives me crazy. Why was he even at the doctors with you to begin with? If you had told me I could have tried to come down."

"I told you I was in the hospital before you left and you didn't even ask why. You've been so busy with being in New York that I didn't think you even cared to be honest. I'm glad you are so happy being there, but I just didn't think you would come down for something like a doctor's appointment."

"You could have asked and it doesn't mean that you just take that snake with you."

"My parents were in Paris and Coop was in L.A. I was going to take Jeff, but he had a test that he couldn't miss. I asked Bas and he said he would. He stayed with me the whole time in the hospital and then he came over yesterday to hangout and watch movies with me. We're friends Kurt."

"And you see nothing wrong with spending so much time with the man that tried to break us up all year last year and almost blinded you? Did he spend the night?" Kurt asked with attitude.

"Yes he spent the night and it's no big deal. We've moved passed what happened last year. He had his own problems he was struggling with last year. We made peace with it and now we are friends and co-captains. He's a good guy Kurt and you would see that if you stopped holding everything that happened last year against him."

"So you don't see anything wrong with him spending the night with you? Where did he sleep in your bed?" Kurt asked with anger rising in his voice.

"Yes we fell asleep watching Disney movies. It's not a big deal. I've done it before with Jeff."

"He slept in your bed and you give me shit for cheating on you. You claim you are not cheating on me and yet you are sleeping with another man right next to you."

"Nothing happened Kurt and you were the one sexting with someone. We don't even do that. I don't want to always fight with you on this. Why can't you just accept that me and Bas are friends just like I had to with you and Karofsky?" Blaine said with annoyance and tiredness edging his voice.

"Because he didn't try to break us up. He didn't try and get into my pants. He was having a hard time coming out and he acted badly from it. He tried to kill himself Blaine. I mean really. He needs a friend, someone that understands what he was going through. He's a good man and he genuinely cares about my happiness. We are friends. That snake doesn't have the same problem. He is just a bad person and an asshole who wants to take whatever he wants, when he wants it."

"Bas went through his own problems that you have no idea about. He's trying to be a better person just like Karofsky is trying. He doesn't deserve the attitude and grudge that you are holding against him. We are friends and that's not going to change. I don't want to keep fighting with you over him."

"I don't either. I just don't trust him or like him and I never will. I wish you would leave Dalton and get away from all of that drama and stress and go back to McKinley. It would be better for your health and our relationship. If you loved me and truly wanted this to work you would stop having contact with that snake and move to McKinley again."

"I could argue that you should accept who my friends are and where I want to be in school if you truly loved me Kurt. That's not a game either of should be playing. There is nothing going on between me and Bas. We are just friends and you need to accept it or not, either way I don't want to keep fighting with you over it."

"Fine. I have to go. I'll text you later."

"I love you."

"You too."

Blaine ended the call and he knew that Kurt wasn't happy with him, but Blaine wasn't going to do what Kurt wanted him to do. He wasn't going to leave Dalton just because Kurt didn't like Sebastian. It would be more stressful at McKinley where he would have to deal with a transfer, he would also have to drive there and he wasn't able to do that right now. It would just be more problematic. Blaine was just going to hope that Kurt got over this and if not then he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't stress over it right now because he knew it wouldn't be good for his health and he wanted to go and pick up his mom and have a family dinner. It had been a while since they have had one and he really needed some normalcy right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after five o'clock when Blaine's mom came out of the airport doors. She immediately saw their car and ran over to it. Cooper got out of the car and so did Blaine. Cooper took his mother's bag as she went over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. Blaine hugged back as he spoke.

"I'm okay Mom."

"I know, but I'm not ready to let go yet." Mrs. Anderson said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Mom." Blaine said with understanding in his voice as he held onto his mom even tighter.

After a moment Mrs. Anderson pulled back with a sigh. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and looked at Blaine.

"How are you really feeling? You look exhausted maybe we should skip dinner and just go home." Mrs. Anderson said with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm tired, but it's from the medication."

"He's going to be okay Mom. We need to get in the car now though before we piss off anyone for blocking the way." Cooper said with a smile.

"Of course." Mrs. Anderson said as she headed to her side of the car. They all got into the car and Mr. Anderson leaned over and kissed his wife before he put the car in drive and took off for the exit.

"You know Mom that was actually a good idea. Why don't we pick up something and we can take it back to the house. We can relax there and talk." Cooper suggested.

"That is fine by me. What do you think Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I don't care as long as we are together." Blaine said honestly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. What do you boys feel like?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Please not pizza." Blaine said.

"Chinese?" Cooper suggested.

"It's been a while since we've had that. We can get the usual? Or what used to be the usual." Mr. Anderson suggested.

"Sounds good." Blaine said.

"Let's do that. This way we can all relax and talk without having to worry about who might hear us or having to be quiet." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'll head for the Chinese restaurant then. Cooper, why don't you call in our usual so it is ready when we get there?" Mr. Anderson suggested.

"Sure Dad." Cooper said as he pulled out his phone to call the restaurant. They used to eat Chinese food once a week growing up. They didn't do it as much now that they were all busy and Cooper moved to L.A. When they did get together they liked to do Chinese food at least once for memories sake.

Once Cooper had the order in they headed to pick up the food and go back home. Once back home they headed into the living room and put the food down on the coffee table. Cooper went to get some plates and drinks and they all put food onto their plate before they sat down.

"How was the flight Mom?" Blaine asked.

"It was long as always. Everything is taken care of down in Paris and construction on the new academy will start in November. They hope they will have it done by September so they can open next year." Mrs. Anderson answered.

"That's awesome Mom." Cooper said.

"It's a huge accomplishment that your mother has been able to do. The Board was very impressed with her on this." Mr. Anderson said.

"Are they thinking of doing other academies in the States?" Blaine asked.

"Not right now, but it might be an option with the larger cities. For now we will see how this one does in Paris. Now Blaine, how are you feeling with all of this? We need to talk about it and what will be happening. We can't just go into this with blinders on and hope for the best." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'm feeling okay so far. I'm sure there will be a freak out at some point, but it hasn't happened yet. Honestly, after finding out I could have cancer and it turning out to be something they can fix I think I'll handle it pretty well. It's not going to be fun at times and I'm sure there are going to be times I wish I didn't have to deal with it, but I'll get through it. I'm tired from the medication and it's making me a little sluggish, but it should pass once my body adjusts to the medication." Blaine answered.

"It is only temporary. Dr. Hill and Dr. Reid both think Blaine will be having the transplant in the summer so he can get it done before he starts University in the fall. He is fifth on the list so hopefully it won't be too bad of a wait." Mr. Anderson added.

"And who is this specialist?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Dr. Roberts. He called me personally today to gather some information he is going to setup some tests for Blaine in the hospital. The hospital will call when the tests are scheduled. They are basic tests that he wants. Blaine is young to be having this problem and he wants to make sure that there are no surprises that come up. He also wants a more detailed MRI to see just how well Blaine's pancreas is working in case he needs to be higher on the list." Mr. Anderson said.

"Is there any signs of it becoming worse?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Blaine's sugar levels will not respond to the medication like it should. That is the only indication that we will get as it's sugar levels in his blood. With that being said Blaine, if at any time you feel worse you need to tell us so we can make sure you are okay. I know the summer doesn't seem that far away, but it really is when you are dealing with this problem. We need to stay on top of things and do everything the specialist tells us even if you think you don't need it." Mr. Anderson said in a serious voice.

"I promise I'll be really careful and I will listen to the specialist." Blaine reassured his father.

"Maybe you should be staying here instead of the dorms. I know it's not ideal and the first month until you can drive again might be a little tricky, but maybe it would be better for you to be home." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I appreciate that Mom, but I can't let this stop my life. I'll be careful and do everything I am supposed to do, but I don't want this to stop my life from continuing. The guys are all there at Dalton if something happens and I need someone. I'll be fine."

"Ok, but if it becomes too much for you, you need to say something and we want to see you every weekend." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'll stay here on the weekends so you can make sure I am okay."

"Good and make sure you have enough food in your room to eat if you need it." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Always."

"Now Son, we need to talk about you and your hands. I know the doctors said that impaired judgement can be a side effect from the low blood sugar and considering you have done it twice now when you never have I would have to agree. Nevertheless you need to be careful when you are working the bag. I know it's a stress reliever for you and with all of the negative ones out there in the world I am thrilled you picked a positive one. I'm just concerned you are going to seriously hurt your hand one day and not even be in the mind frame to realise it." Mr. Anderson said with concern.

"I know and I've already thought about it. For now I am only going to work the bag when someone is there with me. Realistically I won't be able to do much anyways because of my sugar levels. I have to be careful with how much exercise I do. I'll make sure someone is there with me just in case." Blaine said.

"It's just a precaution little brother. You could seriously ruin your hands and you wouldn't be able to play piano or guitar again. With your talent that would be a crime." Cooper said.

"No I totally understand and agree. Even if I wasn't worried about my hands it's still not a smart idea for me to be working out alone. I could pass out or something. It's just stupid to do it alone right now." Blaine easily agreed.

"Good I am glad that we all agree on that. You already fainted and banged your lip we don't need you hitting your head off of something and going into a coma from it. We love you and we just want you safe and healthy again." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I want that too Mom." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Now more happier thoughts. What are you going to be doing for University? I know you said New York, but I didn't know if maybe that has changed." Mrs. Anderson said changing the subject.

"No I still want to be out in New York City. Most of the guys are going to be out that way and it would be nice to be close by to them. I'm thinking NYU or Columbia for their business degree program." Blaine said.

"Both are very good schools and are great programs." Mr. Anderson said.

"Not NYADA? I would have thought you wanted to focus on your singing." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I do want to focus on my singing, but I also want to make sure I am educated and equipped to be able to run Dalton as well. It sounds bad, but I don't need a special arts school to teach me how to sing or dance or write songs. I already do that, have since I was five and writing since I was twelve. It sounds arrogant, but I just think it would be a waste of money for me to go to NYADA." Blaine said slightly awkwardly.

"Coming from you makes it not arrogant trust me little brother. You have more talent than anyone I know and you would be bored as hell in a place like that." Cooper said.

"You do have a natural born talent and a school like that wouldn't benefit you. I think you would be better off getting a band together and going that route with your music and have a degree to fall back on." Mr. Anderson said.

"You could also be your own manager basically too." Cooper said.

"Which is wise. That way you don't have to worry about someone trying to change who you are. You will always have your best interest at heart." Mrs. Anderson said.

"How is Kurt handling this whole situation and you not being in the same school next year?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"He's fine with it. He was a little shocked to find out I wasn't going to be applying for NYADA, but he understands why I'm not going to be. Coop, how is Allison doing?" Blaine asked looking to change the subject away from Kurt.

"She is doing good. She finished making the corrections to the script and she is waiting for me to come back tomorrow night. She's excited to see how it is all going to play out in the end. It's really cool to be a part of a movie and then you get to see the final version of it when it is all done. Right now we are just filming scenes, but it'll be completely different once they put them all together. I'm looking forward to it." Cooper said with a smile.

"It's awesome that you got the chance to do this. I'm sure it will turn out amazing Coop. I'm really proud of you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thanks little brother." Cooper said with a smile back.

They spent the next couple of hours eating dinner and just talking. By the time seven thirty rolled around Blaine was feeling pretty tired so he decided to head upstairs where he could relax in bed and watch some TV. If he fell asleep then it wasn't that big of a deal he was going to set his alarm for every two hours just in case he did. Blaine went upstairs and he got changed into some comfy clothes and got into bed. He just leaned back against the headboard when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Blaine said.

Cooper opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind him. He gave Blaine a smile as Blaine spoke.

"Coop, I am fine I swear it is safe to leave me alone." Blaine said with a smile.

"I know it is. I'm not here to harass you. But I am a little concerned about you." Cooper said as he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"About what?" Blaine asked calmly.

"About whatever it is that is making you go into that head of yours. You kept doing it at dinner and I have a feeling it's not about the bomb shell that got dropped on you Thursday night. What is it?" Cooper asked calmly, but Blaine could hear the worry in his voice.

"I called Kurt before we left to pick up Mom."

"Ah I should have known. And how did that go?" Cooper asked with understanding in his voice. He knew that Kurt and Blaine had been having problems since the start of the school year or even just a little before.

"I was hoping it would go better. I don't know what to do Coop. I mean he knew I was at the hospital, I was texting him while I was there and he didn't even ask if I was okay or why. He just got mad that Bas was there with me. That's when the doctor had to come and take my phone away. I didn't talk to him until earlier, I even ignored his texts all a hundred and thirty-three of them. And from the way he answered his phone when I called him today they weren't him being concerned. He actually said that Bas must have finally climbed off from me long enough for me to call him."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You spent nine hours in the hospital, you almost fell into a coma and that's what he has to say to you? Like you were just cheating on him for the past two days instead of trying to feel better and stronger. Why the fuck are you with him anymore?" Cooper asked with anger.

"That's the problem I am having, because I don't know. I told him that I was in the hospital for nine hours and that I have to have a transplant and that seemed to bother him, but then he said that I should move back to McKinley so I wouldn't have to deal with the stress of the harder school work and being in the Warblers."

"How would that help? You can't even drive how would you get there and back every day? That's stupid."

"That's what I said, but not quite like that. I told him I can't drive for at least a month and that's if I can prove my levels have evened out and it's safe for me to drive. I didn't even think twice about driving before with my sugar levels. I was stupid to not even realise that I was a danger on the road. Thankfully nothing bad happened to me or to someone else. He didn't seem to care he just wants me back at McKinley and I kinda feel like he's using this as an excuse to keep pushing me to move back there. Then he got stuck on Bas and how I was hanging out with him and how he spent the night here Friday. He said that I was cheating on him with Bas by having him sleep over and hangout so much. Am I? It doesn't feel like I'm doing anything wrong, but maybe I am." Blaine said confused.

"Let me ask you this Blaine. If you had spent the day watching movies and fell asleep with Jeff or with Nick or Wes or any guy that is straight, would that have been cheating?" Cooper said calmly with patience in his voice.

"No. I mean Jeff and I do it all the time. We crash over at the other's place. I can't tell you how many times I've woken up in his arms from us moving around in the middle of the night. When I was in the hospital I slept in his arms for three days straight. If I had been with someone at the time it wouldn't have been cheating we're friends."

"Exactly, so why would it change because Sebastian is gay too? You both are friends and he came over and hung out and you fell asleep. So what if he's gay that doesn't change that you are friends. It's not like you were making out with each other."

"No, but I did kiss him. It wasn't sexual it was just a comfort kiss something we both needed. I would have done it if it was a girl with me too. It wasn't anything like that." Blaine explained.

"I've done that before too. When a friend is going through something horrible they just need that form of comfort. It doesn't mean anything it's just something that makes them and yourself feel better. One kiss, especially like that isn't cheating Blaine. I'm sure Kurt wouldn't see it that way, but it's the truth. Kurt seems to believe that you just being in the same room as Sebastian is cheating. He also seems to believe that what he did isn't cheating so his views are fucked."

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Blaine said with a small shrug.

"I wish this was one of those times where I could tell you what to do, but I can't. My opinion would be to drop the dead weight, but I'm a little biased on that."

"I know I should be focused on my health right now and part of me can't help but think that Kurt should be worried about me like I would be about him if the situation was reversed, but he doesn't seem to be. I know he's focused on his life in New York and it's exciting, but still how do you start a fight with someone while they are texting you from a hospital bed?"

"If you love the person you don't, because then the only thing that matters is that you are okay not whatever problem you had before the hospital trip. That's me though and that's how I think. At some point Blaine you have to decide when enough is enough. I would have left long ago, but that's just me."

"I feel like if I walk away then I'm giving up on us. I know things are rough right now, but I can still remember what it was like in the beginning and before the end of the school year. I still love that sweet man that I fell in love with. It feels like I'm betraying him if I just give up without trying to get through this rough patch."

"And I can understand that and maybe that man is still there that you fell in love with. But here's the problem Blaine, what if he isn't? How long do you stick it out through this rough patch before you can't take it anymore and have to walk away? I don't want to see you hurt or heartbroken over losing someone you love, but I don't want to see you in a bad relationship and unhappy either." Cooper said honestly.

"I know and I don't want to be in a bad relationship or unhappy. I just don't know if this is the time to walk away or not. I guess that means I stick it out for a little while longer until I am sure what I want to do."

"It's the best decision you can make until you are certain of what you want to do about your relationship. I'll always be here for you to talk to Blaine no matter what time of the day or night it is. And I hope that you and Kurt work out if he is who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Keep in mind though you are young and you have plenty of time to find your soulmate because it's not always the first person you fall in love with. Most of the time first love is just puppy love until you experience the real thing."

"I know most people don't marry their high school sweetheart and if Kurt and I are meant to be then it will happen. If not then it's for the better and one day I will find that special someone to spend the rest of my life with. For now I'll wait and see how things go with him being in New York. Thank-you for the advice and the talk."

"Anytime little brother, anytime. You look exhausted though so I will leave you alone to get some sleep and relax. Make sure you check your sugar though eh?"

"I will in thirty minutes like I'm supposed to. I already have my alarm set to go off every two hours for the night. I'll be okay and if not I know where your room is."

"Don't be afraid to come and get me anytime. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't worry I'm okay."

"I think I'm going to be worried about you for a little while still, at least until I get used to this."

"I know, but just know that I will be okay and I can handle this."

"I know you can. You've always been able to handle anything that has come your way. You're strong and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thanks Coop." Blaine said with a smile.

Cooper smiled back as he got up from the bed.

"Good night Blaine."

"Night Coop."

Cooper headed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Blaine sat back on his bed and turned the television on. He was going to wait thirty minutes so he could check his blood and then he was going to turn off the lights and curl up in bed and sleep. He didn't know what was going to happen with his relationship with Kurt, but for now he wasn't going to worry about it and he was just going to let it play out itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Brittany arrived at the restaurant and got a seat. Jeff wanted to keep it simple and easy so he went with a sit down restaurant, but nothing too fancy. Jeff held the chair out for Brittany after helping her take off her coat. Once they were sitting a waitress came over and took their drink order. After they looked through the menu and knew what they wanted Jeff spoke.

"How has school been?"

"Not good. Classes are getting harder and I failed them last year. I don't think I'm going to graduate this year again and I'll be left behind again." Brittany said sadly.

"You are going to graduate Brit I promise you. If you need help I will help you with your homework. You are graduating this year with everyone else." Jeff said with determination.

Brittany smiled at him as she spoke. "I like that you have confidence in me. It's nice, most people just ignore me where smarts are concerned."

"You are smart. Not everyone is traditional smart. You have your own intelligence I much prefer yours to the normal kind."

"I've never had a guy say that to me before."

"Say what?"

"That I'm smart. I've only been with two guys in a relationship before and they both called me an idiot. They felt bad afterwards, but no guy has ever told me I'm smart. Santana tells me that, but we love each other, so it's different."

"You are smart Brit I wouldn't lie to you. How are you with Santana being in a different city?"

"It's hard. We dated before, we loved each other and now we love each other in a different way. It's still hard though, we've been best friends since freshmen year. Not having her around all day is different and hard. I don't like it very much, but I can understand why she wanted to leave Lima behind."

"Ya a lot of people are looking forward to getting out of here. What about you? What do you want to do once you graduate?"

"I want to dance or teach dance or both. Both would be cool. I want to go to New York or L.A, but I don't know if I would be any good and I don't want to be a failure again. I don't have formal training like the other girls do out there." Brittany said felling self-conscious.

"I've seen you dance, you are amazing. You could make it anywhere. And you could definitely still teach dance while being a dancer. Is that your passion?"

"Since I was three and got my first tutu. My mom says I was dancing in her belly so I must have been born a dancer."

"You were born a dancer. You're very talented and any show or dance company would be blessed to have you."

"Thanks." Brittany said with a smile as their drinks were brought over and they put in their food order.

"What's your passion?" Brittany asked once the waitress left.

"I have no idea." Jeff said with a smile.

"You don't want to be a singer?"

"No I don't. I love performing with the guys and singing with them, but I don't want that life. Blaine is the one with true natural talent and he loves that life. He is going to blow the world away with his talent. Me I don't know what I want to do yet. I thought about going into a business management program so I could be a manager for artist. That would let me still be around something I love, but not be the one in the spot light."

"Is that something you would enjoy doing?"

"I enjoy putting together events and figuring all of the details out. It would be cool to do it. It would be awesome to be Blaine's manager. Someone who knows him and wouldn't try to get him to change who he is. I know he wants to go to NYU for business so we would still be together."

"You two are close?"

"We're best friends, have been since we were six. Our houses are a block and a half away from each other. It would be awesome to be there with him and get to be a part of his career. New York is definitely where I want to be when I graduate I know that."

"Are most of the guys going there?"

"I think so ya. To either Columbia or NYU. Ivy League schools and close together. We're a family and we don't want to be too far from each other. What about you and your family? Any siblings?"

"No just me and my mom and my dad. I love kids though. I babysit Sam's little brother and sister all the time."

"I love kids. I babysit my cousins all the time. Do you have any pets?"

"I have Lord Tubbington."

"Ok who is that?"

"My cat. He's very tricky and always cheating on his diet."

"How long have you had him?"

"Since I was ten. He's a hundred and eight years old."

"Wow that is one old cat. Maybe I can meet him sometime?"

"Ok."

"What do you do for Christmas? Or the Holidays I should say."

"I celebrate Christmas and we have a tradition every year where we leave milk and cookies out for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. Most people forget about them. Then we go caroling with the neighbors to homeless shelters and food kitchens. Then Christmas day we get to see what presents Santa has left us before we make a turkey dinner for everyone."

"That's cool. I've never gone caroling before it's awesome that you do that every year. And you are right most people forget about the reindeer and how hungry they would be."

"You believe in Santa too? Most people just laugh and say it's stupid to believe in it still."

"Well let me ask you this, why do you still believe?" Jeff asked calmly with genuine interest.

"There is so much death and violence in the world. I can't even open the newspaper or watch the news without seeing someone has been killed. Santa is magical, he does the impossible every year and bring good to boys and girls who have been good. Once a year all of the good people get rewarded with gifts from Santa and all of the bad people get nothing, like they deserve. It's how the world should work. A world where good people don't get hurt or killed. They don't get to lose their house because they lost their job. For one day a year the world is magical. I think the world needs more magic in it and maybe it wouldn't be filled with so much death and destruction. I want to be a part of that magic." Brittany answered honestly and Jeff couldn't help but smile.

"I think people like you Brittany is what makes this world magical and the world definitely needs more people like you in it. You're right there is a lot of violence in the world and it can be depressing to read about it and hear about it. It's great to know that one day a year everyone can be together with their families and get some magic in their life."

Brittany smiled at Jeff as the waitress brought over their food. Once the waitress left Brittany spoke.

"Do you play any sports?"

"I play soccer and I can play polo."

"That's with horses' right?"

"It is. Blaine knows how to play it too. I love horseback riding. What about you besides cheerleading?"

"I've ridden horses before. I haven't done it in a couple of years. Normally it's at a fair. I don't really play sports."

"We should go horseback riding one day. Get you back on a horse. There are some great trails I could take you on."

"That sounds nice." Brittany said with a smile.

They continued to talk while they ate and got to know each other. After they had finished eating Jeff drove Brittany back to her house and he got out to walk her to her door.

"I had a fun time with you tonight." Brittany said as they reached her front door.

"I had a really good time with you tonight. I'm hoping we could do it again."

"I'd like that."

"Me too. I really like you. You're nothing like the other girls I've dated or been around. You're sweet and down to earth. I'm really glad I had the pleasure of meeting you."

"That's sweet. I like you too. You don't call me stupid or laugh at me."

"I would never do that to you."

"I believe you. Thank-you for tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Jeff said with a smile.

"Is this the part where you kiss me goodnight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"The best first dates always end in a kiss and I want this to be a best first date."

"Well I can't argue with that." Jeff said with a smile.

He placed his right hand against Brittany's left cheek before he slowly lowered his mouth to gently kiss Brittany. Brittany responded right away and Jeff deepened the kiss. Brittany was all for it and she put her hands around Jeff's neck. After a moment Jeff pulled back and gave her one last quick kiss on her lips before he spoke.

"Thank-you for a great night."

"Thank-you Mr. Warbler."

Jeff smiled at the nickname.

"I'll text you tomorrow."

"Ok." Brittany said with a huge smile on her face.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight."

Jeff gave Brittany one last quick kiss before he pulled back and headed down the steps and back to his car. He waited to make sure Brittany got inside safely before he pulled away and headed back to the dorms for the night. Tomorrow he would go and see Blaine and tell him all about tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was noon the next day when Jeff arrived at Blaine's house with lunch that he had made. He headed into the kitchen first to grab some plates and two water bottles before he headed up into Blaine's room where Blaine was resting. Jeff knocked on the door and Blaine called out.

"Come on in."

Jeff walked into the room and gave Blaine a smile.

"Since when do you knock?" Blaine said teasingly.

"Thought I'd be polite." Jeff said back with a smile.

"What's with the picnic basket?"

Jeff answered as he headed over to the bed and sat down on the end of the bed and placed the picnic basket down beside him and gave Blaine a plate and a water bottle.

"I made lunch for us and the basket is the only thing I had to bring it in."

"What did you make?"

"Sandwiches with a melon salad and I told my mom about what you are going through and she baked you her special french vanilla cupcakes with buttercream icing. She said it should help boost your sugar levels." Jeff said with a smile.

"Oh man I love you mom and her cupcakes. This sugar problem is going to make me fat." Blaine said with a smile.

"I doubt that. I did some research and turns out that your body will burn the calories off just as fast, because food naturally turns into sugar when it is digested so you'll just burn it all off. You might actually lose weight so you might want to ask your specialist about it."

"I will do that."

Jeff spoke as he handed Blaine the sandwich. "Ham and Swiss with lettuce and cucumber, your favorite and still slightly weird."

Blaine gave a laugh as he took the sandwich and opened it to place it down on his plate.

"It's not that weird. I recall you eating ketchup sandwiches for lunches growing up. That's weird and disgusting."

"You used to put Mayo on your toast in the morning."

"I actually still do that and I dip my fries in it and chicken nuggets." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"You are so weird." Jeff said as he put some melon salad on his plate next to his sandwich.

Blaine added some himself and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mm I forgot how good you can make a sandwich."

"Ya I'm a real chief." Jeff said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Remember when we used to make those grilled peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Ok they tasted awesome I don't care what anyone says. Especially when we added in the banana."

"Your parents used to hate it when we cooked them at your place, because the whole house would smell for hours."

"I miss those days. That summer you spent living with us while your parents had to be on a business trip to Europe taking care of clients. That summer was awesome."

"It really was. We used to sneak around for a late night snack and watch movies that were way too old for us."

"Oh man the nightmares from some of those movies. Why were we so stupid to keep watching them?"

"We were stupid teenagers, but it was still a lot of fun."

"It was. We should live together next year and skip the whole college dorm experience." Jeff suggested seriously.

"Might be a little hard with me being in New York. You didn't know where you wanted to be yet you said."

"And it is something I figured out last night, something I'm really interested in doing actually."

"Ok and what is that?"

"I want to go into the music management business program in NYU. I want to manage artists and help them in their careers and be a part of that life still. I don't want to be on stage, but I enjoy getting things organized and events running. I think I would be good at it."

"You would be great at it. I know you've always liked putting on the concerts and events for the Warblers. You would be great at it."

"I think I'll really enjoy it. But it means we will be stuck in the same school together for another four years. Think you could handle that?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely. You really want to live together?"

"I think it would be fun. Why not? Unless you were going to be living with Kurt next year."

"We're not going to be living together. I don't know what is going to happen within the next year, but I do know I won't be living with him. Living with you sounds like a great idea though."

"It sure beats living in the dorms that's for sure. I'd love to live with you."

"Let's do it then. It'll be awesome."

"It's a done deal. We are going to be roommates in New York. Now what happened with Kurt?"

"I'd much rather hear what happened with your date last night first."

"Ok fine, but first how are you feeling?"

"I'm good and the melon will help give me the boost before I eat the cupcakes. Now spill I want all of the details."

"She's amazing and she's beautiful and smart. We just went to dinner and we talked. She told me that she believes in Santa because he's magical and the world needs more magic in it. That one day a year all of the good people get something they deserve and the bad people get what they deserve, nothing. I completely agree with her when she put it like that. It makes sense for her to want to still believe in a magical being like that."

"That does make a lot of sense. She's always believed in magical beings like unicorns and Leporcons. Some people believe in Gods or a Higher Being and Brittany believes in magic to even the playing field and bring something good into a world full of violence. Everyone needs to believe in something."

"We talked without any problem for the whole dinner and drive back to her place. I got to learn about her family and how she was doing in school. She still believes that she isn't going to graduate and I told her I would help her out with her homework. She wants to be a dancer and leave Lima after she graduates, but she doesn't know if she will make it. She needs some confidence boost in that area. I told her my plans of being in New York. We talked about going horseback riding one day. She knows how to do it, but she hasn't done it in a couple of years. I thought it would be nice to go out on a Saturday with a picnic."

"Sounds romantic and she will love it. You guys make a good match." Blaine said with a smile.

"I hope so. It's early days, I'll see how it goes. Now what is going on with you and Kurt?"

"I don't know. I really don't. He was pissed when I got him on the phone yesterday after practice. I told him I had to get a transplant and he asked why, but he didn't seem to care too much. He even suggested that I transfer back to McKinley so I wouldn't have to deal with the stress of the harder school work and being in the Warblers."

"How would that help?" Jeff asked annoyed.

"I'm pretty certain he just said it so he could use it as an excuse to have me not around Bas anymore. I told him I wasn't transferring that I couldn't even drive so it wouldn't even be possible for me to do that even if I thought it was the right move to make, which I don't. The work or being in the Warblers doesn't stress me out, I enjoy it and I'm not about to change that because of my health."

"And you shouldn't have to. If it comes a time where you can't handle something you know we will all support you, but the doctor said you didn't have to quit singing. You just need to watch your sugar levels until the transplant." Jeff agreed.

"Exactly. Then of course he got stuck on Bas and me being friends. I told him nothing was going on between us that we were just friends. He still thought we were sleeping together. It didn't help that I let slip that he was here Friday with me after being at the hospital for nine hours the night before. He got all upset because he crashed here in my bed. He made it seem like we were cheating. I didn't see it that way and I spoke to Coop about it and he agreed with me. Just because Bas is gay doesn't change that we are friends and it shouldn't have to change how we interact with each other."

"No it shouldn't. He wouldn't have cared if I was here and fell asleep in your bed. Fuck we've done it plenty of times same as with Wes. We've seen each other naked on more than one occasion. It doesn't change that we're friends just like you and Sebastian are friends. Besides Sebastian is turning a new leaf and he's a really great guy that genuinely cares. It's not fair for Kurt to hold Sebastian's actions from last year against him, especially when he is friends and close to Karofsky after all the shit he did to him. He doesn't have any right to judge."

"He doesn't and I told him that he needed to accept that we are friends just like I had to with Karofsky. Besides they have crashed in each other's rooms before Kurt left to begin with. I don't assume they are having sex."

"Exactly. So what are you going to do about this? How long are you going to keep putting up with him and his attitude?" Jeff asked calmly.

"I don't know yet. Coop asked me the same thing last night and I still don't know. I'm just gonna wait and see if it gets better than great, but if not then I'll have no choice but to breakup with him. I'm not going to be stuck in some miserable relationship just because he's the first boy I fell in love with. I won't do that to myself. So I'll give it some time and see if the distance will help."

"That's the best thing you can do right now. He's going to be living his life and you should just focus on living yours. If it's meant to be than it will be and if not at least you tried your best to make it work and no one can fault you for that."

"Thanks. For now I want to focus on this concert and all of the events we have coming up."

"Plus your birthday in three weeks."

"My simple birthday."

"Yes your simple booze free birthday. I promise it will be fun."

"I know it will be and it doesn't have to be booze free. Just because I can't drink doesn't mean you guys can't."

"We know, but we are going to be right there with you on your birthday with no booze. We don't need to drink to have fun. Doesn't mean we won't be drinking on some weekends, but for your birthday it will be completely dry."

"Puck is gonna cry when he finds out." Blaine said with a smile.

"Probably. Have you told any of them from McKinley what happened to you?"

"I sent Sam a text letting him know. He was worried, but he wished me well. I told him I was fine and he was going to let the others know. I get a lot of texts from them throughout the day."

"Brit asked me about it last night. I explained it to her a little better, but it's still complicated to understand. I don't blame her, you were attacked almost four years ago and you've never had a problem. It's crazy that now it bothers you."

"I know, but the doctor said the pancreas is just like that. I'm assuming you guys told Wes from the texts I got from him."

"I called to tell him. He was worried, but I reassured him that you were fine and he didn't need to get on a plane. He's thinking of coming up for the concert in two weeks. I think he's just using it as an excuse though to see you with his own eyes."

"Probably. I miss Wes, I can't believe he is all the way out in L.A."

"I don't think he can believe it either. He sounds a little lonely out there. It's his first year though so he might love it once he gets some friends and into a routine."

"I hope so."

"He'll be fine. You'll see before you know it he won't want to come home even for Christmas." Jeff joked.

"Are we doing our tradition this year?"

Every year the guys all get together on Christmas Eve for dinner at one of their places. They make a dinner together and then they all exchange their secret Santa gifts. It's something they had started three years ago and something they all enjoy doing.

"You mean the one you didn't come to last year because Kurt didn't want to go to?"

"Ya that one."

"You better believe it. What house is the question. We did it at my place last year. I think Sebastian was saying we could do it at his place."

"His place is huge from what I am told. I haven't been in it yet myself."

"It's an amazing house and it's huge, it's bigger than this place. His kitchen would be perfect to cook in."

"Do the other guys know about it?"

"Not yet, but we can tell them. I'm sure they will be down for it."

"Probably. It's always a good time."

"You know we could extend the invites to your friends from McKinley if you want."

"Ya maybe. I'll mention it to them and see what they say. I'm sure Brittany will be there." Blaine said with a knowing smile.

"She might be if we are still together."

"Did you kiss her goodnight?"

"Oh ya and she is very talented. It really was the best first date I have ever had. She's amazing. I've been texting her today and helping her with some homework. She was talking about getting together next weekend already."

"So things are going good then. Good I'm glad I introduced you two."

"I might just owe you a favor for that."

"You just might, but what is favors among friends right?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"This is true."

They spent the next few hours just talking and hanging out like the normally do. By the time it was time for Cooper to go to the airport Blaine said his goodbyes and went with Jeff to head back to Dalton while his parents took Cooper to the airport. They got back to Dalton and they headed for their dorm rooms. Blaine went up to Sebastian's room and knocked on the door after dropping his stuff off in his room. After a moment Sebastian answered.

"Hey you ready for some dinner?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Absolutely. Let me grab my stuff." Sebastian said as he left the door opened and went over to his desk to grab his wallet, keys and cell phone before putting on his shoes. He then closed and locked the door before they headed down the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked as they went down the stairs.

"Pretty good. Jeff came by for lunch today he brought me a picnic basically. He made sandwiches and melon salad which is different, but very good. And his mom baked me her French vanilla cupcakes with buttercream icing." Blaine said with a smile.

"Yum. Now I'm jealous."

"I have some in my room I dropped them off before I came to find you. You can have one later. They are very good and my favorite from her. You gotta love having a professional baker for a mom."

"Very true. That is hard to hate."

"How are you? You look tired or somewhat hungover."

"Somewhat hungover and tired would be correct on that one. I just got drunk last night and today I've been working on the sponsorship packages for a proposal."

"We can work on that after we eat something together, get that going. Why the drinking or was it just because it was Saturday?"

"I'll tell you when we are back at the room."

"So definitely not because it was Saturday. Did you get a new car at least?"

"I did a silver Mazda 3 with a very nice alarm system."

"That's the important part. I love my Mazda 3."

"It's a nice car. Driving yours really sealed the deal with me. How was Jeff's date?"

"It went really well apparently. There was even a kiss goodnight. Brittany and him are already talking about doing something next weekend again and Jeff found out that Brit knows how to ride horses. So he's thinking of doing this romantic horse ride with a picnic one day."

"Very sweet. I know how to ride a horse, do you?"

"I do. I play polo or I used to. I have trophies from championships that I've won. Jeff knows how to play too."

"I didn't know that about you two. I have played polo as well, but not something I tend to enjoy. I prefer more violence in my sports." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Hence lacrosse. Not hockey? Don't know how to skate?"

"I do know, but I was never one for the cold and very early morning. Do you skate?"

"I do. I love to skate."

"I haven't skated in three years now. I haven't ridden a horse in two."

"We should do that this year. It's fun and I haven't ridden a horse in two years either. I would love to get back into it."

"You're on then."

They got to the café and they both ordered some dinner to go. They were going to take it back to Blaine's room. Once they got their food they headed back to the dorms and into Blaine's room. Blaine had gotten a bacon cheese burger and fries while Sebastian had gotten a grilled chicken burger and fries. They both sat down on Blaine's bed facing each other.

"Did you call Hummel yet?" Sebastian asked.

"Last night after practice I called him. He was caring." Blaine said sarcastically.

"What did the idiot say now?"

"When he answered he asked if you had finally gotten off of me long enough for me to call him."

"That's real fucking nice of him. Very caring and concerned boyfriend considering you were texting him from a hospital bed."

"That's my impression ya. I told him that nothing was going on between us that you and I are just friends. I told him that I have to have a transplant and why. He seemed to care, but he didn't stay long on the topic. He actually said I should transfer to McKinley so I wouldn't be stressed out from school work and the Warblers."

"Of course he would see it as a way to get you back where he wants you. You can't drive and even if you could, how would driving two hours a day be less stressful?"

"That was my point. I told him I can't drive for at least a month and that school wasn't stressful or being in the Warblers. He wasn't too happy about it. Then he got stuck on our friendship and how it was cheating that you slept in the same bed with me. I told him nothing was going on. He didn't seem to believe me or like it very much. He said he had to go and I haven't heard from him since."

"He's a fucking idiot."

"Things aren't great right now. I talked to Coop about it and he agrees that because you are gay doesn't mean we have to act differently around each other. It wouldn't have mattered if it was Jeff or anyone else that was straight so it shouldn't matter that we are both gay."

"Didn't he spend like two nights with Karofsky?"

"He did, once here in Karofsky's room and then once in his place. They are both gay, but I don't assume they are doing anything even with the way they had been hanging off of each other. We said bye to each other because Kurt said he had to go. We didn't fight, but we didn't end on a great note."

"So what are you going to do?"

"You are the third person to ask me that. I'm going to wait it out and see what happens. I'm not going to give up just yet, but I am also not going to stay in if it doesn't get any better or if it gets worse. I'm not going to put myself through that."

"Good for you. I don't want to see you hurt or miserable, especially for him."

"I won't let that happen. I won't do that to myself. I'll see if it gets better and if not then I'll end it. It's starting to look like it's going to be going in that direction. We have both changed, he's really starting to change and I'm not liking the person I am seeing, but that could just be a rough patch and things could go back to normal. Only time will tell what happens."

"You have changed but not in a good way. You need to remember just how amazingly talented you are. You should never be second guessing yourself B."

"Um… thanks." Blaine said with a small blush awkwardly.

"And you really need to learn how to take a compliment."

"I'm just not good with attention, I've never been good with attention and being the centre of it."

"Which is weird considering you have won championships in sports and with your voice. You are also a lead singer in an acapella group. I would have thought attention wasn't that hard for you."

"When I'm on stage with the guys I'm not the only one on stage so other people are being looked at. Plus when I am up there I don't think about it, because I'm singing and in the moment. It's more about afterwards when I am standing there and people are applauding or coming up to me and complimenting me. I'm not so good at that part and I don't think I ever will be."

"It's part of your charm. Part of what keeps you humble. That's what is great about you. You are humble and down to earth even when you have every reason not to be. I don't ever see that changing in you even when you become a big star." Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's not going to change. I don't see myself ever getting used to it. It's a flaw or difficulty I should say. It'll keep me grounded at least. What about you? Any difficulties?"

"You mean besides being an asshole?"

"You are not an asshole. You just have walls up around you and you don't let everybody inside. That's not a bad thing it just makes getting to know you a little bit of work. An asshole doesn't spend nine hours sitting in a hospital room for someone or coming by the next day to watch Disney movies and eat cookie dough ice cream. You're a sweet guy Bas."

"Thanks B. And currently my difficulty is not hating my father." Sebastian said with a small shrug as he finished eating and got up to put his container into the garbage. Blaine finished his as well and he tossed his container out before he went and sat back down on the bed against the headboard. Sebastian continued to slowly pace around the room and Blaine could tell he was struggling.

"What happened Bas?" Blaine asked gently.

"Just when I think I can do it. Just when I think I can let it go and move on from it. Just when I think I can stop hating him and we could work it out and get back to what we used to be. He goes and says something stupid and I remember why I hate him so much." Sebastian said conflicted and hurt.

"Bas tell me what happened. You seemed to be looking forward to going car shopping together. Did something happen?"

"The car is in my name. It's always been in my name I bought it with my own money from a trust fund that my grandparents gave me. I've had access to it since I was sixteen. Legally though, it has to be his signature on the paperwork for the car, because I'm not of legal age. I thought maybe we could work it out. We could move passed it and get back to getting along. I thought I could move on. He wanted me to spend the weekend and I told him I had work I needed to do. He was disappointed so I thought this is it I can be the bigger person and move passed it. I said maybe next Saturday that we could do a family dinner. It's been a while and he was happy when I suggested it. We were gonna cook ham, something we haven't done in a while. I thought I could do it."

"Come here, sit down and tell me what happened Bas." Blaine said gently.

Sebastian let out a shaky breath before he went over and sat down on the end of the bed facing Blaine.

"Everything was fine when we first got into the car. He asked what my plans were for after graduation and I told him I want to go to Columbia for the law degree program. He got really interested and asked me about other schools and I told him I wanted to be in New York where most of the guys were going. He mentioned that he could find me a summer intern job here or in New York I told him I would have to think about it because I was thinking of traveling one last summer before school started and I wouldn't have much time in between the school years anymore. That I would let him know, but I told him I would be interested in doing some volunteer work while I'm in school now. He said he knew about a free legal clinic that he could call and setup an interview for me. I thanked him and then he asked why I wanted to be a lawyer."

"What did you say?"

"That I have since I was little. He used to come home and tell me about the bad guys he put away that day. He was a hero to me. I told him he used to be my hero and he picked up on the past tense. He asked why he wasn't anymore."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I didn't believe in heroes anymore. That the world is just made up of bad people, people who ignore everything and the people that try to do good. He said that even before I left for Paris I used to believe in heroes in the world. That he was starting to regret sending me there. I kinda lost it after that."

"Because you not believing in heroes has him regretting his decision to send you." Blaine stated with understanding.

"Yup. I lost it. I told him that most parents would have regretted their decision when their son was calling them and begging them to come home for a week straight. That most would have regretted it when their son was doing drugs, drinking and being arrested. We got to the dealership and I ended the conversation and got out. Two hours later we had everything signed and done. I thought I could get out of there, but he wasn't done. He told me that it bothered him that I was doing those things. But he assumed I was rebelling against the divorce. He said that he knew I was being looked after because Mother called to let him know how well I was being taken care of. I told him that he abandoned me to that hell. That most children who deal with divorce don't turn to drugs and drinking to get through it. That that should have been his first clue something else was going on. I told him that I hated him and that I didn't want anything from him. Then I left and went to Scandals and got drunk. He's texted me and called me but I'm ignoring him."

"You can't ignore him forever though Bas. He's your Dad."

"He hasn't been that since I was fourteen. Come my eighteenth birthday I won't be his problem anymore. I hate him B I really do. And it's not completely fair to him, but I can't help it. I don't even know why I hate him, but some days just seeing his face is enough to piss me off."

"Maybe you are projecting to him. To begin with he's not completely innocent in this. I don't care what I think the problem is if my son is calling me every night crying and begging to come home, he would have been home that first night no questions asked. I wouldn't have let it continue on for a week and even then refuse to bring him home. Your dad should have brought you home right after that first night. He also knew you were acting out and doing drugs and he didn't come down there to talk to you or bring you home. He should have at least come down to see you and try to figure out what was wrong. He's not innocent in this so you have every right to be mad at him. As for the hating I think you are hating him because you can't take your hatred and anger out on the man that hurt you. Your dad is the only person in the situation you can take your anger out on so he's getting it all instead of just part of it. I know you don't want to talk about it, but telling your dad is the only way you are ever going to get passed the anger and hate towards him." Blaine explained calmly.

"I'm not telling him. He had plenty of chances to speak to me during those two years I was there and then afterwards. He's had his chances and he didn't take them. Besides he already spoke to mother and she told him how I was telling her lies about her new husband. For all I know he knew what I had told her about him and my Dad believed her over me. Once I graduate I am leaving this town and I don't have a reason to come back. I won't be his problem anymore." Sebastian said with hurt.

"Don't you want a relationship with him though? Isn't there a part of you that wants to tell him what happened to you?" Blaine asked with genuine interest.

"Sometimes I want to, but mostly I don't want to. I don't want to see the disgust and disappointment in his eyes. I don't want to keep reliving it. Why haven't you told your parents or Jeff about being buried?" Sebastian asked back.

"Because it would hurt them and they have closure from it. It would just bring it back up again. It's not something I want to do to them. Your dad has no idea what is going on with you or what happened to you. You said you want to move on then maybe you should tell him what happened so you can try to move on from it for real instead of ignoring it and letting it eat you up inside." Blaine said calmly back knowing that Sebastian didn't mean anything hurtful towards him by that question.

"Ya well I can't do that right now. I'll keep dealing with it in my own way just like I always have." Sebastian said with an edge to his voice as he got up off the bed.

"Doing drugs and drinking isn't the right way to handle it Bas. I know that's what you've done in the past, but you can't keep doing it you'll destroy yourself that way." Blaine said calmly.

"How I chose to deal with this is my decision and not yours. I don't need some lecture of you being judgemental with how I cope with shit that happens in my life." Sebastian said with anger that Blaine knew wasn't really directed towards him, but at the severe hurt in him from what happened to him.

"I'm not judging you Bas, I'm not doing that at all. I can't even begin to understand what you are going through and what you have gone through. I couldn't even imagine what you felt all of those times and still now. I'm not judging you, I'm worried about you." Blaine said gently.

"I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fucking fine." Sebastian said with anger in his voice.

"Bas" Blaine started, but Sebastian cut him off.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian said as he headed for the door.

Sebastian left the room and headed back to his room. He was pissed off and hurt and he didn't know how to deal with it anymore. He had been fine until his father brought it up Thursday night and now after telling Blaine it didn't help it just pushed it to the surface once again. It was like it was happening all over again and he didn't know how to deal with it. Sebastian was trembling and he knew he needed to get out of here and go somewhere. He grabbed his coat and headed out of the room and down to his car. He got into it and took off for the road. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he just had to do something. He couldn't handle feeling this way and he needed to be able to get his mind back on track and focusing so he could handle the world once again. He wasn't going to risk graduating and going to Columbia because he couldn't handle the past. He just needed a new way to cope. So Sebastian drove and he drove all around the town and on a side highway until he felt like he could breathe again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had been worried about Sebastian since he left. He felt bad for what he had said to him, but at the same time he didn't say anything wrong and he knew that Sebastian would understand why he said what he did. Blaine knew that Sebastian wasn't mad at him, but extremely hurt and mad at his father and his abuser. Telling Blaine what happened had brought up those painful memories all over again and Blaine knew it was going to take him some time before he was okay again. Blaine was hoping that Sebastian would open up to his father about what happened, but he knew that he couldn't push him on the matter. Sebastian had to want to do it for himself and it might take some time before he ever opens up to his father about it.

Blaine had fallen asleep around nine and had set his alarm once again to wake him up every two hours. It was one in the morning and Blaine was awake again to check his sugar once again. He had just finished checking it when there was a soft knock on his door. Blaine got up out of bed and looked out the small peephole to see Sebastian standing on the other side. He opened the door and gave Sebastian a small smile. Sebastian looked exhausted and had haunted eyes and Blaine knew he hadn't slept yet, but he was feeling terrible and very hurt.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said softly with honesty in his voice.

"I know." Blaine spoke as he held his hand out to Sebastian.

Sebastian took Blaine's hand and walked into Blaine's room. Blaine closed the door before they went over to the bed. They both got into the bed and Blaine curled up against Sebastian's chest knowing that Sebastian needed some comfort tonight.

"Do you need to check your sugar?" Sebastian asked with worry.

"I just did it. I'm fine. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Blaine asked gently.

"I'm trying not to do something stupid that I'll regret. I spent the last seven hours just driving around trying to calm down. Then the last hour in the shower trying to scrub his hands off of me. I feel like it's happening all over again. I thought I was passed this, but with my dad talking about Paris more and more and then telling you it's like I'm back there again." Sebastian said with pain in his voice.

"You aren't. You are here with me in bed. You're safe Bas. Just focus on me and my touch. It's a hard day for you, it's been a hard weekend. Tomorrow is another day and we can get through this together. You're not alone in this anymore. We'll do it together. You just need sleep it'll help."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close to his chest.

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For this. Just understanding."

"I'll always be there for you Bas. Any time."

"Same for you B."

"Come on we need sleep and you have an early practice tomorrow. Everything won't seem so bad in the morning."

"Goodnight B."

"Goodnight Bas."

They both closed their eyes and just focused on each other. Soon they were both asleep not knowing that they were being watched by men all across the country.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ok I know this chapter is ridiculously long. I get it. Please don't send me reviews and messages about how insanely long this chapter is. I know I wrote it. The problem was there just wasn't a good place to end it without it getting weird. It was actually supposed to be longer, but I didn't expect it to turn out into this many words so I stopped here and the rest will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: Mentions of sex, past violence, past hate crime, past molestation, swearing and probably something else. What do you want from me it's over thirty thousand words?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Chapter 9

It was ten in the morning that Saturday when Blaine finally got out of bed. He had spent the night checking his sugar levels every two hours like he was supposed to. The past week hadn't been too bad with his sugar levels. With the help of the medication they were steadying out. During the day if he wasn't dancing he could go five hours in between giving himself the shots. At night he was able to go four hours so far right now. He was still waking up every two hours just to make sure his sugar levels were staying up. Blaine figured that in another week he could only wake up every four hours which would be nice. The good thing is he wasn't having to stay awake for long. Every two hours was annoying, but he was only awake long enough to check his sugar level so it was only a minute at most that he had to be awake. Blaine didn't have much to do today as they had decided to push rehearsal off until one that afternoon. It would give everyone some time to catch up on homework and sleep. They had rehearsed last night until ten and everyone was tired by the time it was to quit. Jeff had driven Blaine home and had crashed over at Blaine's place so they could drive in together. Blaine felt bad, because every time his alarm went off Jeff woke up as well to make sure Blaine was doing okay.

Blaine looked over at Jeff and saw that he was waking up as well. Jeff smiled up at Blaine once he had his eyes open.

"Morning." Blaine said.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Jeff asked as he ran a hand over his face.

"Just after ten. You can sleep more if you want. We don't have to be up until noon."

"Naw I'm up. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry mostly. You?"

"Food sounds good. I vote we go and find some breakfast to refuel with." Jeff said as he sat up.

"I agree. Last night went a lot longer than I expected."

"Ya and your parents to judging by the looks on their face as we walked in the door."

"I told them it would be late, but I didn't expect it to be that late. It sounded really good though so hopefully this weekend we just have to add a few finishing touches then this week we just run it through a bunch of times."

"It did sound good. You're songs sound amazing as always. It always amazes me when people don't expect that you can write music and lyrics. It suits you completely not to mention how amazing at painting you are. You were born to be creative and in the spot light." Jeff said warmly.

"I don't know about that. When I'm on stage it doesn't bother me, but afterwards it always bothers me a little."

"You just don't know how to take a compliment." Jeff said with a smile.

"I don't know if I'll ever be good at that." Blaine said with a smile back.

"That's what makes you so amazing and humble. You'll never change no matter how famous you get. You'll always be you and that is what I love about you."

"I love you too."

"Alright enough of these lovey dovey feelings. I'll make you breakfast."

"We have waffle mix." Blaine said with a smile.

"You are loving that you can eat anything you want right now." Jeff said with a smile as he got out of the bed.

"Ya because I was always a health nut to begin with. I eat what I want usually and then just work out. It's not like I've denied myself sweets before." Blaine said as he got up and out of bed.

"That's true. You were never one of those people that went crazy with healthy eating. Is Kurt like that?"

"Sometimes. He likes to make sure he only eats so many calories a day as he doesn't really work out."

"Have you heard from him all week?" Jeff asked as they headed out of the room once they put their shirts on.

"We've texted throughout the week. He's gotten better, but it's still tense. He's not happy about where I am still. Hopefully he gets passed it soon and we can enjoy the time we do have together when he comes down."

"He's coming down for your birthday right?"

"Of course. He wouldn't miss it."

"Good because it is your eighteenth birthday and that is important. I already have your gift." Jeff said with a huge smile as they got to the kitchen.

"Should I be afraid?" Blaine joked.

"Not at all. Will Cooper be up for it?"

"He said he would be, but I would understand if he couldn't. He just started filming a movie." Blaine answered as he took out the waffle mix.

"He'll probably be here for it. He wouldn't want to miss it." Jeff said as he took out the waffle iron.

"Are you going to see Brittany tonight?" Blaine asked as he grabbed a mixing bowl.

"I might. It depends how today's rehearsal goes. She is also rehearsing for a cheerleading competition. So we might meet up tomorrow instead. And you sit down I said I would be making breakfast."

"I can help make breakfast you know."

"I know, but you could also sit down and let me do it." Jeff said with a smile as he gently guided Blaine over to one of the stools in the kitchen.

"How long is this going to last exactly before you go back to treating me normally?" Blaine asked gently as he sat down on the stool.

"When I don't have to worry about you falling over from your sugar crashing. So summer time around there I would say."

"Jeff I will be fine I promise. The medication is working really well for me. I can go five hours now during the day as long as I'm not dancing."

"I know, but you haven't been stressed yet either. I hated seeing you in that hospital bed." Jeff said as he began to make the waffle batter.

"I know you did. I know it was really hard on you."

"It must have been hard on you too Blaine. You were the one in the hospital bed."

"It was. I hate hospitals. Um… I told Sebastian what happened." Blaine said slightly unsure of how Jeff would react to it.

Jeff snapped his head around and looked at Blaine shocked. This wasn't something that Blaine ever spoke about. He never talked about it, not even afterwards to anyone. They were all informed by the police. The police only needed Blaine to tell them who the students were that attacked them. Blaine had never told anyone the story.

"You told him? You actually told him the story? The whole story?" Jeff asked as calmly as he could, but he couldn't keep the shock out from his voice.

"I did. Start to finish."

"Can I ask what made you do that? I mean you don't talk about it. You never talk about it. We've never even heard you tell us the whole story. We got it from the police and the doctor." Jeff asked calmly trying to get over the shock. He should have been upset that Blaine had finally talked about what happened to Sebastian over him, but he wasn't. He was just relieved that Baine had finally spoken to someone about it after all this time.

"He could tell that you were really upset with seeing me in the hospital. I told him it brought up painful memories for you. He figured out it had something to do with me so I told him what I had told Kurt two years ago when he asked me to Prom that I had gotten beat up by these guys after a dance. Kurt didn't press for more information, but Sebastian did. I didn't plan on telling him, but it just came out. Are you upset with me for telling Sebastian and not talking about it with you?"

"Of course not. I'm shocked, because you've flat out refused to talk about it. But I'm glad you finally talked about it and told someone what happened. I'm assuming Sebastian handled it well."

"He did. He said that I should tell the guys, that they wouldn't think anything differently of me."

"Same thing I've been telling you since you arrived at Dalton. Sebastian doesn't treat you any differently."

"No he doesn't. It was last Friday when I told him and afterwards we just hung out watching Disney movies and eating ice cream in my bed."

"See the guys wouldn't act or think differently of you either. It's your story to tell and who you tell it to is your decision. But if you ever wanted to tell them, they wouldn't think less of you. You're a fighter and survivor Blaine that's something everyone can be proud of." Jeff said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Jeff."

"Anytime." Jeff turned back around to start cooking the waffles as he spoke. "How is Sebastian doing? He seems to be a little different in the past week."

"He's dealing with some stuff right now. He'll be okay."

"I hope so. He's starting to remind me of what he was like at the beginning of last year."

"He'll be okay. I know what is happening with him and he'll work through it. Just give him some time and don't pressure him into talking. You know his emotions after last year so you'll know when to walk away or not."

"He's a good guy. I know that might seem hard to believe, but he really is."

"It's not hard to believe at all. And he's trying to be who he truly is, but some days are just harder than others. He's a great guy. He's just going through some stuff right now."

"His home life doesn't seem that stable. I know his dad and step mom are there for him, but it seems like there is some hard feelings where Sebastian is concerned. He doesn't like talking about his home life or his parents. He never has so the guys and me never bring it up."

"It's tense right now for him there. It's best to just not bring up his parents trust me. He's going through some stuff, but he'll be okay."

"I hope so he's a good guy."

"He really is. He's been really worried about me with everything going on with my sugar. A bad guy doesn't spend all day in a hospital room with someone or spend all day watching Disney movies and singing along. He's got a good heart in him. He's different than I thought he was that's for sure."

"I'm glad you guys put everything behind you and are able to become friends. It's good that you have a friend that is gay. You can always tell me anything, but I know it must be easier sometimes to talk to someone that understands fully. And Sebastian isn't the type of embarrass you afterwards or bring it up at the wrong time. It's good that you have someone like Sebastian in your life." Jeff said with a warm smile.

"Ya it is nice to be able to talk about certain things with him, things I wouldn't normally tell you."

"I'm assuming these are things that happen in the bedroom." Jeff said with a smirk.

"That would be correct."

"You know you can talk to me about that stuff right? It doesn't bother me."

"I know it doesn't, but somethings are just awkward to talk about. Besides we've only had one conversation that revolved around something that happened between Kurt and me and that was awkward and hard even with Sebastian."

"That's because you aren't one for the sexual conversations. Does it bother you when I talk about it?"

"No why would it?"

"Because I know you can talk about it, but you don't tend to talk about anything you have done. I've told you everything."

"I can talk about sex, but when it comes to me personally it's not as easy for me. Sex in general I can do, but personally not so much."

"So you've had had sex before?" Jeff asked as he placed the butter and syrup on the island counter with a smile.

"You know I have. Don't even start with that." Blaine said with a smile.

"I was just checking. It has happened since right?"

"Ya." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Ok see that's not something you would normally shrug with. It was bad wasn't it? He was bad? Or stiff and boring?"

"I'm not talking about this."

"It was totally bad." Jeff said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter because we love each other and that's good enough."

"It was so bad. If it was good you would have said so and not this we love each other thing. Like that is supposed to make it better. Sex is important in life."

"Says the guy who's only had it with one person."

"Multiple times with that one girl and it was amazing. The way she could bend made it all the more fun. She could do positions that I didn't even think were possible. We had sex once with her upside down. Man I miss her, too bad she moved away she was this sex freak in bed. It was awesome." Jeff said with a dreamy smile.

"You had sex upside down?" Blaine asked amazed.

"Ya she was off the bed doing a handstand basically. It was awesome I could go so deep in her. Man it made her scream out. Come on you must have done crazy stuff with Kurt. Especially when you are just starting out and you get to try things you've always wanted to do."

"Ya we don't really do that. Kurt only likes it one way and he's not open to trying anything new."

"Really? Like the same position the whole time every time?"

"Yup."

"That sounds horribly boring. How do you not fall asleep during it?"

"We've only done it four times since we started." Blaine said as Jeff put the waffles onto a plate and placed them down on the island counter top.

"Really that's it? No wonder you don't talk about it, there's nothing to talk about. That sucks." Jeff said as he sat down on a stool as they started to get their waffles ready.

"It's fine. I knew he wasn't comfortable with the concept of sex. He's pretty innocent in that sense."

"And yet he was sending naked pictures back and forth to some guy in New York. He seems to be getting more adventurous."

"A little ya. I don't know we'll see what happens. It's not important we have other problems we need to work through first before we focus on that."

"That's true. Did he get a job yet?"

"Not yet, he's been trying to get interviews with fashion magazines, but no luck so far. If not Rachel is working in a singing dinner that she thinks she could get Kurt into full-time. He doesn't sound too happy about it, but he's not in a position to turn down a job either."

"Why wouldn't he want to be working there?"

"He feels like serving is beneath him. He doesn't want to be a part of some cheesy tourist attraction. Rachel doesn't mind it, because she just loves to sing and any exposure is good exposure. Kurt just doesn't feel that way. I'm hoping he gets a job at one of the fashion magazines so he can be happy and enjoy it."

"Serving isn't beneath him. A lot of students do it as a way to support themselves as it's the most flexible job out there. Plus servers can make good tips. It's something I would be doing when we're out in New York living on our own." Jeff said with a smile.

"Same. Especially a place where I can sing all night for people. It sounds like fun. Are you still sure New York City is where you want to be?"

"Absolutely. Me and you in NYU is gonna be fun as hell plus living together. I couldn't think of anything better. Did you tell Kurt that you won't be living with him next year?"

"Not yet. I figured I would wait and see how our relationship goes first before I bring that up."

"No point in possibly starting an argument if you might not be together anyways." Jeff said in understanding.

"Does that make me a bad boyfriend?"

"No it makes you smart. If you guys are still together closer to the end of the school year then you can bring it up to him. Besides you guys will have spent all of this time apart it would make sense that you wouldn't just live together. You haven't really been dating that long and there's a difference between high school dating and real life dating. It makes sense for you not to live together."

"I'm sure he would want us to live together it's just I thought it would be better for us not to right away. I'll just be getting there for my schooling and he could be in NYADA. It would be a lot of stress and if we are living together we could be fighting with each other about little things that don't matter. It would be better for us to be living separately and just visiting each other."

"Not to mention the problems you are currently having. He still doesn't seem to have accepted that you are friends with Sebastian or your parents' money. Sebastian wants to be in Columbia so he'll be in New York City and your parents aren't about to lose their wealth either. He needs to accept those two things before you can even talk about living together."

"Exactly. I know Kurt is my boyfriend and I should just say okay and not be around Sebastian unless it's for the Warblers, but I just can't do that. Sebastian and me are friends despite everything that happened last year. It doesn't seem right that I should have to cut him out of my life, especially when Kurt is friends with Karofsky."

"It's not right. It happens all of the time in a relationship where one person has friends that their partner doesn't really like. But you accept them and get over it. Kurt should have done that by now."

"I just don't want to keep having the same arguments over and over again. I feel like we should have been passed this by now and yet we are still having this argument over it. I really don't know what to do with him anymore. I love him, but it seems like we are becoming two different people all of a sudden. And I really don't know if I like the person he is turning into. I've never been this confused before in my life, including when I figured out I liked guys and not girls." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I remember that day. You figured it out though and you will figure this out. As much as I really don't like Kurt I think this is just one of those things that takes time for the answer to come out. You changed when you went to McKinley. You took a step back and stayed in the background when you aren't born to be in the background. Part of me blames Kurt for that. For making you question and second guess your writing skills and your true talent. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are back at Dalton and gaining that confidence back. Kurt is growing and changing into who he is meant to be and you are doing the same. Only time will tell if you both are meant to be together or if you are just too different. You'll figure it out either way I know you will."

"Thanks Jeff. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. How much your friendship has meant to me. You're always there no matter how bad it gets."

"Not all the time." Jeff said with shame in his voice.

"We've talked about this. I don't hold what happened against you or anyone. I know you guys were all shocked at what happened and as far as you knew there was nothing in the Slushie. You didn't know it had rock salt in it or that I had to have surgery until after I already went in for it. It was a stupid prank that went wrong. Kurt is taller than me and Sebastian didn't expect me to push him out of the way. If I hadn't it would have just hit Kurt on his chest and neck. The rock salt would have irritated his skin, but that's all. Sebastian and I have talked it over and we have moved passed it. I have moved passed it. I don't hold anything against anyone. You guys were put in a hard position and I know that if you thought I was seriously hurt you wouldn't have left. Just like the guys wouldn't have. I'm not about to throw away an almost twelve year friendship over something like that. You mean way too much to me to do that."

"I'll never make that same mistake twice that's for sure. I thought I lost you that day and that is not a feeling I ever want to have again. I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too. I'm glad to be back in Dalton with my best friend and I'm really excited to be living together in New York. Maybe Brittany will move down that way too."

"Maybe. I hope so. She's really awesome and smart. She doesn't always come across as smart and then she says something and she's a genius instantly. I know it's all still new and I might have some rose color glasses on right now, but she's amazing." Jeff said with a goofy smile.

"She is amazing. It's not just you. It's all the more reason why we need to make sure she graduates this year. She can do it she just needs some tutors that have patience and the want for her to do great."

"Well that is definitely us and the guys will help too I know they will. Santana didn't seem too bad at the party either. I pictured her to be a lot scarier." Jeff joked.

"She can be tough as nails most of the time, but with the right people she becomes this girl. She's all soft and gentle and sweet and caring. She just needs the right people around her that she feels safe being around to show her true colors. She's been through a lot in her life. When she came out as being gay she was really worried about how her family would react. Her parents were great about it, but her grandmother who she loves very much refuses to talk to her now. It was hard on her and still is, but she's accepting who she is and that's good."

"That really sucks. I know you were afraid to come out to your parents. I can't imagine having to go through that and questioning if your parents will accept you or not."

"For a while there I thought my Dad would never accept it. I'm really glad that he did, because I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have his support or love. But there are millions of people that face that fear every day. Face that pain of their parents disowning them and kicking them out because of it. I got really lucky, we all did."

"That we did Strummer." Jeff said with a smile using the old nickname he had for Blaine since they were seven.

"Wow you haven't called me that in a while." Blaine said with a smile.

"We didn't talk much in the last year. I should have just grown a pair and came over to speak to you instead of sending off text messages. I lived up to my blonde title."

"We all make mistakes and I knew it wasn't easy for you. We're best friends and we always will be Herc." Blaine said with a warm smile.

"You know eventually you'll have to tell the guys how I got that nickname right?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"One day, but hopefully never."

"Why not it's a hilarious and adorable story. I bet you Sebastian would find it completely adorable." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Why would that matter?"

"Come on this is me you are talking to. Your best friend since we were six years old. We have told each other everything including our first wet dream. I know you inside and out completely. You can't tell me you don't find Sebastian attractive or have some kind of interest in him. More so than friendship." Jeff said with a knowing smile.

"I don't." Blaine automatically said.

"Blaine, let's be real here."

"I have a boyfriend and I love Kurt. I don't look at Sebastian that way."

"You can love someone and still look at another with attraction. The way you interact with him and the way he interacts with you. You both are friends, but I'm just saying you both have an attraction to each other and deep down you know it."

"I have a boyfriend and Sebastian and me are just friends. I will admit that there is something different about him. There's more to him than I had originally thought."

"Let me ask you this. If you were single would you date him?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I can't answer that because I'm dating Kurt. I don't know if I would or not. Besides Sebastian doesn't date and believe me that is not about to change no matter what universe we are playing in. Let's just focus on this universe and this reality and in this reality I am in love with Kurt and Sebastian has no interest in dating."

"Fine, but one day you will admit that I am right. And his whole no dating philosophy would change for you trust me on that one."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked slightly interested.

"Why does it matter? You're in love with Kurt right?" Jeff teased.

"I am, but if he's thinking about dating that's a good thing for him."

"Sure. And he's not thinking about dating. I'm just saying he would if it was with you."

"Well it won't be. I love Kurt and even if we weren't together I don't think Sebastian would be someone I would date right now. He has some things he needs to figure out first."

"From what I hear he's very gifted in bed." Jeff said with a smirk.

"I do not need to know that. Besides that's just another reason why we wouldn't work out. Two tops just don't work."

"You wouldn't bottom really? I have to believe that if it was with someone you really cared about you wouldn't worry about that too much."

"We are so not having this conversation." Blaine said clearly embarrassed as he got up to put his empty plate in the sink.

"Why not? We always talk about anything sexual I have done. But we never talk about what you have done. Why is that?"

"Because it's different."

"Why because it's a guy in your stories? By your reasoning I shouldn't be telling you anything because it's a girl in mine. That's crazy Blaine." Jeff said as he got up and placed his plate into the sink as well.

"That's different. People especially guys are more comfortable hearing stories that involve females. They don't want to hear anything sexual between two guys." Blaine said as he stood there looking at Jeff.

Jeff stood there for a second before he placed both of his hands on Blaine's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Blaine's eyes instantly shot open as he felt Jeff's lips against his own. He didn't know what the hell was going on right now. When Jeff didn't move back right away and only kissed deeper Blaine didn't know what to do. Blaine went and placed his hands on Jeff's chest to gently push him back, but Jeff just moved so Blaine's back was against the sink and kissed deeper. Blaine didn't have much of a choice, but to trust his best friend and he kissed back. Blaine closed his eyes and felt Jeff deepen the kiss even more and Blaine kissed back. After a moment Jeff pulled back and Blaine opened his eyes and still had a shocked look on his face.

"I'm going to assume you have an explanation here." Blaine said clearly confused.

Jeff smiled and moved his hands down lower so they sat on Blaine's chin and the back of his neck instead of his cheeks as he spoke. "I don't care that you're gay."

"I know you don't."

"No Blaine I don't care. It doesn't even cross my mind that you are dating and having sex with a guy. Just like it doesn't cross your mind that I'm straight and have had sex with a girl. I don't care. I tell you every dirty detail of my relationships and I want my best friend to tell me the dirty details of his relationship because I care and part of me is slightly curious and has a fantasy of getting a female to try anal. It's a typical guy fantasy, but most don't have a gay best friend to tell him how to do it right."

Blaine couldn't help the chuckle to that. "Our friendship used to be so much easier when we were younger."

"Ya it was, because we didn't do anything sexual with anyone, but we do now. We grew up and I want our friendship to grow up with us. So I kissed you, because I don't care that you are gay. I don't want you holding back with me. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't tell me something because you think I'll be uncomfortable listening to it, because I won't be. We don't see sexual orientation between us, we never have and I don't ever want us to." Jeff said seriously.

"You know you're amazing right?" Blaine said with wonder in his voice.

"So are you. And now I know what it feels like to kiss a guy." Jeff said with a smile.

Blaine let out a chuckle before he spoke. "And how was it?"

"Not bad, but I definitely only like girls. There was no world spinning on me there." Jeff said as he moved back slightly and smiled.

"Well if it didn't happen when you kiss me it will never happen." Blaine said with a confident smile.

"I have no doubt on that one." Jeff said with a smile.

Blaine's parents walked into the room and Blaine and Jeff both noticed the serious look on their faces. Blaine instantly thought they had been listening in and he was waiting for some kind of awkward conversation. He didn't expect to hear what came out of his mother's mouth.

"Blaine, Heather just called."

The smile instantly went off of Blaine's and Jeff's face at the mention of Eric's mother's name.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine said through a tightness in his throat and chest.

"Sweetie, a complication happened to Eric this morning."

"He's going to be okay though right?" Blaine asked with fear.

"They don't know Son. The doctor doesn't think Eric will live much longer." Blaine's father said gently to Blaine.

"But he was fine just the other day. He's been fine for over three years now. How could he just have a complication all of a sudden?" Blaine asked with hurt and confusion in his voice.

"We don't know yet. But with people in Eric's position anything could happen all of a sudden. Heather and Bret are very upset right now. We were going to go to the facility to see them and Eric. We didn't know if either of you wanted to come." Blaine's mom said.

"Ya, no I should be there to see him." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"I'll come with you." Jeff said as he placed a supportive hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why don't you both get dressed and we can meet you in the car." Blaine's father suggested.

Blaine gave a distant nod and felt Jeff's hand move to his back and gently guided him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. They both headed up the stairs to get dressed. Jeff didn't have any clothes here except for something to sleep in and his clothes that he wore yesterday so Jeff put those clothes back on while Blaine got dressed himself.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Jeff said trying to make Blaine feel better.

"What if it's not?" Blaine asked softly and Jeff could hear the fear in his voice.

"Let's not think about it like that. I know I didn't really know Eric that well. He was more your friend than mine, but we hung out together. I got to know him. No matter what happens just know that I'm here for you Blaine."

"I know, I know. Just like I knew this day could come. No one can spend forever in his state. I just never thought it would come. I hoped it never would. And now it could be that day and I'm not ready to let go yet. I still go and see him and tell him about my life. He's still a part of my life." Blaine said with hurt.

Jeff went over and pulled Blaine into a hug as he spoke. "I know he is. What happened didn't change the fact that he's your friend and you both went through something together. We'll get through it together no matter what happens. If this is the end for Eric we will deal with it together. You're not alone in this, you never are."

"Thank-you." Blaine said softly with a shaky voice as he fought back the tears.

Jeff rubbed a soothing hand along Blaine's back for a moment to offer him some comfort. After a moment they pulled back and Blaine finished getting dressed before they headed out of his room and down the stairs. They both got their shoes and coats on before they headed out of the house and towards Blaine's parents' car.

The ride to the long-term care facility was done in silence as no one knew what could be said. There was truly nothing that could be said to provide any comfort to Blaine or to Jeff. They didn't know what the situation was and speculation was not going to end well for anyone. All they could do was wait and see what Eric's parents had to tell them when they arrived. A complication could mean anything with someone in a long-term state like Eric is in. The best thing for anyone to do is just wait and see what the situation was at the hospital and go from there. It took them twenty minutes to get to the long-term care facility and once Blaine's father parked they got out and headed inside. They went over to the elevator and up to the fifth floor where Eric's room was located. The ride up the five floors felt like forever to Blaine. He had done this trip many times since Eric had been moved here and yet this time around it felt like the elevator wasn't moving at all. His chest was tight and his stomach was in knots as the reality was fast approaching. Once he walked off this elevator he would be able to find out just what was going on with Eric, someone that had been his friend in a school where he didn't really have any friends. Blaine didn't know what he would do if Eric wasn't there in his life anymore, even if all Eric could do was lay there and listen to Blaine ramble on about his life. Eric was still a part of his life and having him not around would be hard to get used to and to deal.

Once the elevator doors opened they all filed out of it and headed down the short hallway to where Eric's room was located. The second their eyes landed on Heather and Bret Blaine felt his world fall apart. They were both crying and there were two detectives standing there with him. Blaine felt his legs give out and he went and sat down in a chair that was outside of the room on the other side of the hallway across from Eric's door. Everyone turned to look at the new comers and Heather instantly went over to Blaine's mom and gave her a hug. Blaine's mom hugged her back as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine's father went over to Bret while Jeff went over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine to offer him support and comfort.

"I'm sorry Bret. What happened?" Mr. Anderson asked gently.

"He ah… he threw a clot early this afternoon. They tried to help him, but it was too late. He had problems before after the attack with his blood clotting as you know. This time they just didn't catch it in time." Bret said with tears still going down his face at the loss of his son.

"I'm sorry Bret. This isn't easy, even after all of this time."

"This is Detective Jones and Smith. The hospital called them once Eric…" Bret couldn't finish the sentence.

"Are you finally going to be charging those boys? Eric is dead because of complications from their attack. My son is going through complications from their attack. You have to do something." Mr. Anderson said with anger in his voice.

"We were just telling Mr. Rogers that the statute of limitations has expired on his son's attack. There were no charges pressed originally on the attack case as there was no evidence and the suspects alibied each other out. This case was classified as an assault charge as they didn't actually try to kill either of your sons." Detective Jones started.

"So they get to get away with a young boy dying because they didn't mean them any more harm other than a beating for being gay? It's a hate crime and now a young boy is dead because of it. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with this. Can't you bring new charges to them?" Mr. Anderson asked with furry in his voice.

"We understand you are both angry with this situation, but it doesn't change the evidence. We can't even charge them with manslaughter because it was from an attack with no intentions of death. We can't charge them with the attack now it's too late." Detective Smith said sympathetically.

"You're wrong." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry?" Detective Smith asked calmly as everyone turned to look at Blaine.

"You're wrong. I was wrong." Blaine said as a few tears came down his cheeks.

"Son, you haven't done anything wrong. The last time the police spoke to you they barely asked you any questions. You did what you could with what happened to you." Mr. Anderson said not really sure why Blaine would be saying this.

"Not everything. I've been keeping something from you, from all of you. I didn't know how to say it. I couldn't say it. Then the police let them go and it felt like it didn't matter, that it wouldn't change anything and I didn't see the point in hurting you all further."

Jeff moved so he was bent down now next to the chair that Blaine was sitting in as everyone else came closer slightly.

"Blaine I need you to listen to me. There is nothing that you could say that would ever change what your mother or me think of you. It was a very hard time for all of us that day, especially for you. It took you a long time to get passed everything and to be okay again. We need you to tell us now though what you didn't before. We need you to be brave and tell us no matter how bad you think it will hurt us, because it's clearly still hurting you and that is not okay with me or your mother. What happened Son?" Mr. Anderson said gently to Blaine.

Blaine let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

"You know that there were six of them. But what you don't know is that they dragged us down to a side alley by the school and they kept hitting us. One of them realized that we could identify them. So they put us in the SUV and took us to that field. They dug the hole and buried us completely after they took our clothes to burn the one said. They buried us and when I heard the SUV drive away I dug us out, but I could only get enough dirt off from our heads before I passed out. They buried us alive to kill us." Blaine said as he had tears going down his face.

Mrs. Anderson put a hand over her mouth as her own tears came down her cheeks. Jeff pulled Blaine back into his arms and gave him a hug. He couldn't believe that Blaine had been through so much in his life. He had been buried alive when he was fourteen and for over three years he had kept that to himself without telling anyone. Jeff couldn't believe that he never knew this about his best friend.

"Those bastards." Mr. Anderson said with hatred in his voice.

"But that means they tried to kill them, it was attempted murder. Doesn't that change things?" Bret asked the police.

"On attempted murder charges if the victim dies within five years of the date of the crime the assailant can be charged with murder in the second degree. They all can be charged as well as charged with attempted murder against Blaine. The choice is all of yours if you wish to pursue this. I have to be honest with you all though, this will be difficult. It's been almost four years and the suspects have gone to college and could be anywhere in the country. This will be a hard fight and a hard case to prove." Detective Jones said.

"We are willing to fight with you the whole way. We will work all of the hours in the day to find any shred of evidence that can be used against them. But we also need you to be realistic and know exactly what you could be getting into. The press will get their hands on this and it will be classified as a hate crime, with your connection to the community and your elder son Mr. Anderson, this will generate even more press. If you truly want to move forward with the charges we will work this case, but you need to be certain you can handle going through the process of pressing charges." Detective Smith said with caution.

"So we should just let them get away with murdering my son? Almost killing Blaine? That's the alternative?" Bret said with rage throughout his voice.

"We are not saying no to press charges. As detectives we want you to press charges. We want these men behind bars and not free to do this to someone else's son. We also have the duty to you. To make sure you understand the fight you are going up against. The fight Blaine will be going up against. He is the only survivor, the only witness to this crime. He would have to testify in open court what happened to him. He'll have to tell his story, a story he just fully told you for the first time since it's happened. As much as this is your choice, it's Blaine's choice more on if this is perused or not as he is the one that has to relive it. Why don't you take a few minutes to discuss this and then you can let us know. If it's a yes we will move forward with this right away." Detective Jones said calmly.

"Thank-you." Mrs. Anderson said softly.

Both detectives headed off down the hallway to give everyone some time to talk it through and decide on what they wish to do. Bret went over to his wife and pulled her into his arms to give her a hug after hearing that their son had in fact been killed because he was gay.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Blaine." Jeff said with anger in his voice, but Blaine knew it wasn't directed towards him, but to his attackers.

"I'm sorry. We clearly didn't handle this right. You shouldn't have been living with a secret like this for over three years. We should have known something else happened, that you were holding something back. We're your parents and we should have known." Mr. Anderson said.

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you. It's not your fault I kept quiet. I just… I couldn't say it and it didn't matter anyways that last detective didn't care. Then all of this time started to pass and you were moving on and seemed to be okay again and I couldn't just bring it all back up and hurt you all over again." Blaine said.

"But you were the one hurting. You were the one that kept it buried inside of you. That's not healthy Blaine. I would rather you have told me and have it hurt me than it hurting you silently all of this time." Mr. Anderson said.

"We're your parents we don't want you keeping anything from us, but especially something like this Sweetie. We would have taken the pain on all over again if it helped you." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You didn't do anything wrong Blaine. Eric probably wouldn't have been able to tell us if he was in your position either. It's not something that you can just talk about. It's not your fault, none of this is." Heather said as she tried to stop her tears and pull herself together.

"You told Sebastian what happened you said. That Friday after you got out of the hospital. Did you tell him that part?" Jeff couldn't help, but ask.

"Ya I did. It was the first time I ever said it out loud. Are you mad?" Blaine asked afraid that Jeff would be upset that he had shared this secret with Sebastian and not him first.

"No. We're best friends and we always will be no matter who comes or goes into our lives. I know that sometimes it's easier to tell someone not that close to you something really personal, someone that won't be that hurt by the words. You know what this did to me. I can understand why you were afraid of hurting me with it all over again." Jeff said with understanding in his voice.

"None of us are mad at you Blaine. You were the victim in this attack. We all dealt with the pain, but you had to deal with a deeper pain than any of us. The detectives were right, only you can decide what happens from here and no matter how hard it may be we will support whatever decision you decide." Bret said.

"Bret is right, we can't force you to do this. It's your decision son." Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"I don't know what to do. The detectives are right the press will love this. Coop is coming out with a new movie what will this do for him? What about Dalton?" Blaine said confused.

"Blaine listen to me. If you didn't have that to worry about, if you didn't even have to think about any of that. What would you do? What is your heart telling you to do?" Mr. Anderson asked with complete patience to his voice.

"To make them pay. To get justice. After it happened all I could think about was forgetting. Trying to pretend like nothing happened. Then the anger came followed by this empty feeling. I thought maybe that empty feeling would go away after a while and then I was dating Kurt and moving on in my life, but that feeling was still there. It didn't matter how happy I was there was still this emptiness inside of me. Sometimes it would feel like I couldn't breathe from it like one day it would swallow me whole. Then I told Sebastian what happened. I told him everything and for the first time in over three years that emptiness become more bearable. It didn't feel so empty anymore. If I didn't have to think about what this could do to Dalton or Coop then I would do it, because maybe doing this would finally make that empty feeling go away finally." Blaine said sadly.

"Than that is your answer." Mr. Anderson said.

"But Dalton and Coop." Blaine started, but Mr. Anderson cut him off.

"No Blaine, no buts. Dalton will survive this and your brother would rather go back to filming commercials than you going through life feeling that way. He will stand by you in this and you know that. He wouldn't want you to be feeling like this. Pressing charges is something you need and something we should be doing to help you heal. We do whatever we can to get you and Eric justice so you can finally put everything about this behind you." Mr. Anderson said with strength in his voice.

"We can handle the Board. We can have an emergency meeting Monday to discuss everything and get ahead of the press. This really won't affect Dalton in a negative sense at all. If the press gets too bad then we can handle it with our public relations liaison, Melissa Roth, she can handle everything on that end. Cooper has his own manager that will look out for him and we can call him tonight to tell him what happened so he isn't blindsided. We can handle this Blaine." Mrs. Anderson said.

"What do you want to do Strummer?" Jeff asked gently.

"I want them to pay for what they did to Eric and to me. I want this feeling to go away. I need this feeling to go away." Blaine said sadly.

"Then you know what you have to do and we'll do it together." Jeff said with his own strength in his voice.

"What about the guys?" Blaine asked as he looked at Jeff.

"You're gonna have to tell them. They're gonna find out and they shouldn't find out through the news. They won't think any differently of you though Blaine. Deep down you know that." Jeff said gently to Blaine.

Blaine gave a shaky nod.

"Detectives." Mr. Anderson said loud enough to catch the detectives' attention.

Both of the detectives walked back over to the group and Mr. Anderson spoke. "We're pressing charges."

"Good we were hoping that was the decision you would come to. I know it will be a hard fight, but we believe it is one that you should be having. We'll get started right away if you are alright with that." Detective Jones said.

"Of course." Mr. Anderson said.

"You all gave your official statements last time with the detective. Blaine never did though. We would like to have Blaine come down to the station right now and give us his formal statement of what happened. We will also review the case from last time and see what was done and what wasn't. There may have been evidence overlooked because of the alibies." Detective Jones started.

"How were they able to alibi each other out to begin with?" Mrs. Anderson asked with anger in her voice.

"The last detective shouldn't have allowed it, but they had a good lawyer and the detective for whatever reason didn't pursue it further. We are not going to allow those alibies to stick. We will look for where the four are located to start with and bring them in for questioning. The other two will be a little more tricky because Blaine doesn't know who they are. We can go through yearbooks and see if there were two more close to the four than others." Detective Smith answered.

"They spoke." Blaine said.

"Would you be able to recognize their voices?" Detective Smith asked.

"Ya. I still hear it when I dream about it. I'll never forget their voices." Blaine said with hurt in his voice.

"It's good that you remember their voices, because it's been three years and there is a good chance that we can get their voice on tape somewhere. I don't normally recommend this, but an outside prosecutor would be in your best interest for this case. Someone that is very good at the job with the right judge connections to get warrants. It would really benefit you." Detective Jones said.

"We have the perfect lawyer. His son is gay and a friend of the family." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Good that will help in court. This will most likely go to trial and anyone that can stand up and fight in your corner will be beneficial to you and your case. Are you able to come down to the station now and we can get this process started?" Detective Jones asked.

"Of course. If you wouldn't mind I would like our lawyer to be there for Blaine while you question him." Mr. Anderson said.

"That is within your right. For the record Blaine is not in trouble, he is the victim and we are not looking to charge him with anything. If you feel more comfortable with a lawyer being present that is perfectly fine with us." Detective Smith said calmly.

"I think it would be easier to have our lawyer hear the full story from Baine and this way Blaine only has to tell it once." Mr. Anderson said.

"That's perfectly understandable. We are located in Station Nine. We will head down and get the interview room ready and pull out the older case file. When you are ready just come down and we can begin." Detective Jones said.

"Once again we are sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Rogers." Detective Smith said.

"Thank-you. Please put these bastards in jail where they belong." Heather said with hatred in her voice.

"We will do everything we can to make sure that happens." Detective Jones said confidently.

"Thank-you Detective, we'll see you soon." Mr. Anderson said.

"Take all the time you need." Detective Smith said.

Both detectives headed out of the hospital so they could head back to their station and begin working the case.

"We're supposed to be in rehearsal soon." Blaine said.

"I can call Sebastian and he can take over it for today. Don't worry about that." Jeff said.

"I'll call Jack and let him know what is going on." Mr. Anderson said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Sebastian." Jeff said as he pulled out his phone.

"No I'll do it. It should be me." Blaine said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Jeff said.

"No it's fine. This should come from me." Blaine said as he pulled out his cell phone with a shaky hand.

"Sweetie we need to go to the house first and get your medicine. This stress isn't good for your sugar levels." Mrs. Anderson said.

Blaine just gave a nod before he stood up and headed down to an empty part of the hallway to make the call. After three rings Sebastian answered.

"Hey B. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good right now." Blaine said with a shaky voice full of hurt.

"What's wrong? Is it your sugar are you okay? Do you need me to come by?" Sebastian asked with worry.

"It's not my sugar. Actually I shouldn't say that because my sugar might not be the best right now. I don't know I don't have my stuff with me to check."

"Where are you that you went without it? You take it everywhere with you."

"Do you remember me telling you about Eric?"

"Ya he's your friend from that night you were attacked. Is he okay?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"He threw a clot. He didn't make it." Blaine said with tears filling his eyes once again.

"Oh B I'm so sorry. Where are you? I can come down and be there with you." Sebastian said with remorse in his voice.

"I'm at the long-term care facility. My parents are here and so is Jeff. He spent the night with me last night. Eric's parents are here too. Two detectives were here and um they weren't going to be able to charge the guys that attacked us because it's been too long." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"Right it's been over three years. Basic attacks are only a year to eighteen months at most." Sebastian said with understanding in his voice.

"I told them." Blaine said and that was all Sebastian needed to hear.

"Oh Babe. How did they take it?" Sebastian asked wishing he had been there to help get Blaine through it.

"Surprisingly well. They were more worried about me and what I had been feeling this whole time. I still have to call Coop and tell him. We're um… we're pressing charges."

"Good for you B. I'm proud of you, that's really good. How are you feeling about it all?"

"I don't know yet. I don't think it's sunk in yet. I have to go to the station to give my official statement. I've never done that before. My Dad is going to call your dad and have him come down to be my lawyer. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. He's a great lawyer and he'll do everything he can to make sure you get justice. I hate him, but that doesn't change that he's the best for you to have and I want you to have the best. What station is it? I can come down and be there with you."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. My parents and Jeff will be there. You need to focus on the rehearsal and keep the guys from asking too many questions. When I'm done at the station I'll have to come down there and tell them the story. This is gonna hit the press eventually and they don't deserve to find out that way. But um… I might need a sleeping partner tonight." Blaine said with some tears going down his face.

"I'll always be there for you B. I'll keep the guys busy and when you get here we can do it together. I'm just a phone call or text away though okay."

"I know. I appreciate that I really do."

"I'm here for you no matter what. It's what friends are for. Keep an eye on your sugar though please." Sebastian said with worry.

"I'm going to go home and get my stuff first before we head to the station. I don't know if I'm gonna spend the night in the dorms or not yet. We're supposed to be rehearsing tomorrow morning so I was going to, but then with this going on I don't know if my parents will want me to be in the dorm tonight."

"We can figure it out later B. Right now just focus on this interview and keeping your sugar in a good spot. I'll worry about the guys don't worry about anything else but this interview."

"Thanks. I'll text you when it's over and we're headed there. Hopefully the guys won't hate me for this."

"They won't B. They all think you are amazing and the ones that have known you for years, they love you. This won't change anything. They stood by me after everything I did last year, they'll stand by you with this." Sebastian said confidently.

"I guess we'll see. I gotta go I'll text you when it's over."

"You can do this B."

"Thanks Bas."

"I'll be here if you need me. See you soon B."

"See ya soon Bas."

Blaine ended the call and headed back over to Jeff and his mother. His father was still on the phone and he was hoping everything was going to be okay.

"How was Sebastian?" Jeff asked.

"He's fine, he's worried. He's going to run rehearsals until we can get back there. I'll tell the guys today so they don't hear about it somewhere else."

"I think it's a good idea for you to get this story out fully today to everyone so it doesn't drag on. One bad day and then tomorrow will be better." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I don't know if I'll be home tonight. I might just crash at the dorms depending on how long rehearsal goes and how I feel after telling everyone today. Is that okay?" Blaine asked not sure how his mom would feel about it.

"Your father and I would prefer you to be home, but if you are too tired and not feeling well then stay at the dorms. You could have Jeff or Sebastian come over tonight if you want as well and they could drive you back in tomorrow for rehearsals."

"Ok I'll come home if I feel well enough to."

"Your father and I would really like you to be close tonight that's all."

"I understand Mom. I'll come home."

Blaine's father walked back over to them and spoke.

"Jack will meet us down at the station. He'll be there in roughly twenty minutes. We need to go home and get your medicine Blaine first before we go to the station."

"I know." Blaine said.

"Was Jack alright with doing this?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"He was more than willing to be doing this. I told him what we knew so he wouldn't be going into this blind. He'll have everything ready to hit the ground running when we get there."

"You should get going you have a long day ahead of you." Heather said.

"I'll call you later to check in. If you need any help please call me." Mrs. Anderson said as she gave Heather a hug.

"I might have to take you up on that." Heather said sadly.

"Any time." Mrs. Anderson said as she pulled back.

"Call if you need anything." Mr. Anderson said to Bret.

"You too." Bret said as they shook hands.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." Jeff said to them.

"Thank-you. You keep an eye on Blaine okay?" Heather said.

"Always." Jeff reassured her.

"Let's get going." Mr. Anderson said.

They all made their way to the elevator and headed down to the main floor. Once there they all headed out to the car. Once they got into the car Jeff grabbed Blaine's hand and held on it to offer silent support to his best friend as they made the drive to the house. Once there Blaine got out as he spoke.

"I'll be right back."

Blaine headed inside and up to his room to grab his monitor and his notebook so he could write his readings down. Blaine checked it real quick as he didn't get to since he woke up this morning. Blaine saw that it was down to three and he knew that the stress of the day was going give him a hard time. Blaine wrote it down before he headed down to the kitchen to grab some of his pens. He gave himself a shot before he went and grabbed a bottle of apple juice to take with him. He didn't feel hungry at all right now and he didn't know if his body would be able to stomach any food in it. The juice would work to help with his sugar along with the pens. Once he had everything he headed back outside to the car. He got in and Mrs. Anderson spoke.

"Did you check your sugar?"

"Ya it was three. I took a shot and I brought some with me until I get back to school."

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this today. It's a lot of stress on your body." Mrs. Anderson said with worry.

"It will be no matter what day it is Mom. Might as well have a really bad day then spreading it out. We have the benefit concert next Saturday and I can't be sick for it."

"Alright, but if you feel too sick you need to let someone know. Your health is not worth the risk." Mr. Anderson said in a stern voice as he pulled out of the drive way.

"I will." Blaine said as he went to stare out of the window.

Jeff felt his phone buzz against his leg and he pulled it out to see a text from Sebastian.

"**How is he really?"**

"**We are just leaving his house. We had to pick up his medicine. He checked his sugar it's three and he's shaky right now. He's only eaten breakfast and that was at ten when we woke up. It's going to be a rough day."**

Jeff got a response a minute later.

"**We need to be careful with him in rehearsal. His health is more important than any number."**

"**We'll keep an eye on it. His parents want him home tonight. I don't think he should be alone. It should be you with him tonight and not me."**

After a moment Jeff's phone was going off again and Jeff was glad he had it on silent.

"**It makes sense that his parents want him home. Why me and not you? You are his best friend I would imagine you don't want to leave his side."**

"**I am his best friend and I don't want to leave his side. But I also know you care about him and he cares about you. Boyfriend or not he still cares about you and he's different when he's around you. Comfort from a best friend is different than the type of comfort he gets from you. We both know that."**

Jeff knew that Sebastian liked Blaine just like he knew that Blaine liked Sebastian in more than a friend way. Blaine was loyal to Kurt, even when Kurt didn't deserve his loyalty. He lost that the second he cheated on Blaine not to mention when Kurt punched Blaine right in the face. Kurt didn't deserve Blaine's loyalty or his love. Jeff didn't know if dating Sebastian would be any better, but he did know that Sebastian would never hit Blaine or cheat on him. They might not work out, but Jeff liked the idea of them together a whole lot more than Blaine and Kurt. Jeff could tell that Blaine was interested in Sebastian the second their eyes first met. It was pretty obvious to everyone that there was a chemistry between the two of them. Jeff was trusting his gut on this and his gut was telling him that they would be really great together. Jeff opened the next text message from Sebastian.

"**He has a boyfriend. B and me are just friends. I'll be there for him tonight. I won't deny that I care about him Jeff, but he doesn't like me in that sense. I won't allow myself to get my hopes up. We're friends and that's all we will ever be. I'll always be there for him so I'll drive him home tonight and crash at his place."**

"**One day you will see that he cares about you more than just a friend. One day he'll realise it. I'll let you know if something happens."**

Jeff knew that Sebastian would need a little bit of a push in the end to get him to see that Blaine actually did care about him beyond the friend zone. And based on the conversation that he had with Blaine this morning, Blaine was also going to be needing a push. Jeff was confident that they would both see it in time and he was hoping that by the time Blaine realises that he cares for Sebastian past the point of friends that he won't be with Kurt. They arrived at the station and Mr. Anderson went and parked his car in the first spot available. They all got out of the car and headed towards the main entrance of the station. When they walked inside they saw Mr. Smythe was there already and waiting for them to arrive.

"Jack, thank you so much for coming to do this." Mr. Anderson said as he held his hand out.

"It's no problem at all Mike." Mr. Smythe said as he shook Mr. Anderson's hand before he turned his attention to Blaine. "How are you feeling Blaine?"

"I haven't really figured that out yet." Blaine said honestly.

"I'll make sure this goes as quickly as possible so we can get you out of here. I'm sorry for the loss of your friend."

"Thanks." Blaine said softly.

"The detectives are ready for us in interview room three. Not all of us can be in the room. Traditionally it's just Blaine and myself, but he is a minor still so we can have one parent in the room. The other parent and Jeff can wait on the other side of the interview room glass. You can watch and listen in from there." Mr. Smythe said.

"Blaine, are you alright if I go in there with you?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Ya it's fine."

"Are you alright to stay out?" Mr. Anderson asked his wife, he knew this would be hard on her and it might be easier for her to not be in the room with Blaine.

"It's fine. Jeff will keep me company." Mrs. Anderson said.

Jeff put a supportive arm around Mrs. Anderson's shoulders as they all followed Mr. Smythe up to the room. Once there he spoke.

"You both can be right in here. You'll be able to see and hear everything." Mr. Smythe said to Jeff and Mrs. Anderson. "We are in here." Mr. Smythe said to Blaine and his father as he nodded his head in the direction of the partly open interview room door.

"You okay?" Jeff asked Blaine before he would go into the room.

Blaine gave a distant nod and they could all tell this was a lot for him to take. He didn't expect to be doing any of this ever, but especially not today when the day started out so great. They all went into the right room and Blaine saw that both detectives were already sitting down at the table talking when they walked in. Once they walked in they stopped and stood up.

"Hello I'm Jack Smythe, I will be Blaine's lawyer." Mr. Smythe said as he went to shake the detectives' hands.

"Detective Jones."

"Detective Smith, please have a seat everyone and we can begin."

Blaine sat down between his father and Mr. Smythe at the table while the detectives sat down across from them.

"Blaine, we are going to try and get this done as easily and painlessly as possible. I'm going to turn the record on and we can begin. Take all the time you need we are in no rush here. If you need a break just say so and we can stop the record and you can take some time to catch your breath. Okay?" Detective Jones said gently.

"Ok" Blaine said back trying to get his head in the game so he could get out of here sooner.

"Start the record." Detectives Jones said and once he saw the red light go on in the corner he spoke again. "This is Detective Jones with my partner Detective Smith. It's Saturday October fifth at one, nineteen in the afternoon. This is a formal interview with Blaine Anderson, his father Mike Anderson and his lawyer Jack Smythe. This is in regards to the attack on Blaine back in his Freshmen year three and a half years ago when he were fourteen. Blaine can you please tell us in your own words what happened that night."

Blaine took in a deep breath before he spoke. "It was the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance at my school."

"Which school?" Detective Smith asked gently.

"Westerville High. It was late in March the weather had just started to get warmed back up so you could be outside without getting too cold."

"Ok. You went to the Sadie Hawkins dance at your school. Did you go alone?" Detective Jones asked.

"No I went with Eric, he was my only friend at school. Kids outside of the school couldn't come so Jeff didn't get to come with us."

"And Jeff is?" Detective Jones asked even though he already knew.

"My best friend, since we were six. He lives down the street from me. He went to Dalton though right away instead of a public school."

"Why didn't you go to Dalton? It's your family's school." Detective Jones asked.

"My older brother Cooper he didn't go to it. I didn't want to be known as the Heir I just wanted to be me. So I thought it would be better to be at a public school where I could just be me. There wouldn't be all of these expectations on me from teachers like there would be in Dalton."

"That's perfectly understandable Blaine. I would imagine it would have been very difficult for you to be there. So you and Eric went to the dance?" Detective Jones pressed on.

"He asked me to it. We were the only openly gay kids in the school. We had gotten picked on a little before this, but nothing crazy. Nothing we couldn't handle. We just thought they would get passed it eventually. You can't bully someone for four years for being gay eventually someone else comes along to catch their interest. We thought it would be safe to be at a dance. We just wanted a normal high school experience. It was just a stupid dance."

"You had every right to go to that dance Blaine. You and Eric have every right to experience normal high school experiences. You didn't do anything wrong." Detective Smith said.

"We were having a great time. No one had even said anything horrible to us. We got to dance and everyone left us alone. We were so happy. It was almost the end of the night and Eric and me headed outside to get some fresh air. His mom was going to be picking us up so we waited for her outside. These four football players came out a minute or two after us. We just ignored them and kept talking. They started to talk to us and call us names, but we kept ignoring them."

"Ok who were the guys?" Detective Jones asked stopping Blaine.

"They were Seniors on the football team. One was the quarterback. Richard Slade, Jamie Jackson, Chris Mark and Ted Dawson."

"And you are confident that is who they were?" Detective Smith asked.

"One hundred percent. We turned to see who was coming out and we saw them. They had been giving us problems since the start of the year when they found out we were gay. After a minute and we didn't acknowledge them and their words they came over to us and started to push us around. We told them to leave us alone, that we were just waiting for our ride. They started to hit us and Eric and me we weren't fighters. He was taller than me and really thin so was I. We hit the ground, but they didn't stop. It felt like forever before the SUV pulled up, but it couldn't have been five minutes."

"During that time did you see or hear anyone else outside?" Detective Smith asked.

"No I didn't hear anyone else. I kept trying to look over to Eric, but he wasn't moving. He wasn't awake."

"What happened when the SUV pulled up?" Detective Jones asked.

"Two more guys got out. I didn't see their faces, but they talked."

"Do you remember what they said?" Detective Smith asked.

"The one guy asked what they were doing. He sounded mad and I thought he would stop them. Until he told them that they shouldn't fag stomp in front of the school. They dragged us just down the way a bit to the side alley by the school. I kept looking over at Eric waiting to see him wake up, but he never did. The six of them continued to hit us in the alley for a few more minutes before they stopped. They were going to leave us there until the second guy spoke from the SUV and told them that they were gonna get caught and lose their scholarships. They were all on the football team. Chris told them that they had to get rid of us or they would get caught and kicked out. One of them went back for the SUV and brought it over to us. They threw us into the back and started to drive. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. I woke up when the car stopped. I don't know where we were, I never asked the police where they took us. I didn't want to know. They dragged us out and threw us on the ground. They started to dig and three of the other guys kept hitting us. When the hole was big enough they figured out that there could be evidence on our clothes if we were ever found. They took our clothes and dumped us in the hole. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't. It hurt too much and my body wouldn't move right. They put the dirt over us, they were laughing about it. They kept telling us how we were gonna die and no one would care. They said horrible things to us. When we were covered completely they drove away. When I heard the car drive off I started to dig. I don't know how long it took. All I could think about was that I couldn't breathe, that we were going to die in that hole. Every second hurt and every second it got harder to breathe. And for what? Because we don't like girls. How does that make it right?" Blaine said with hurt as he had tears going down his cheeks.

Mr. Anderson pulled Blaine into his arms and held onto him as Detective Jones spoke.

"Blaine listen to me and I want you to really hear me out when I say this. Nothing they did to you and Eric was right. They had no excuse to do any of that to you. You have no control over being gay any more than they had control over being straight. Nothing about this is right or okay. There is nothing wrong with being gay. You didn't deserve this."

"I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. By the time dug us out I couldn't stay awake any longer, but I got it so our heads weren't covered. He never woke up. I passed out and I woke up a week later in the hospital, but he never did. And now Eric is dead because of them." Blaine said with anger in his voice as he tried to get the tears to stop.

"Eric Rogers received a blow to the head so strong that it caused too much damage and he was left in a vegetative state. He had enough brain function to keep his body breathing, but not enough to wake him up. He has had complications before today with his blood clotting. Today he had a blood clot that went to his heart before the doctors could catch it in time. His death is a direct result of the attack that night. Mr. Anderson, what were Blaine's injuries?" Detective Jones asked.

"He had swelling in his brain that they had to operate to lessen. He also had a five inch skull fracture to the right side of his head. He had ten broken bones, internal bleeding on most of his organs and eighty percent of his body was covered in bruising. He was placed in a medical induced coma for a week to allow his body to heal and get passed the most of the pain. He spent five weeks in the hospital recovering before the doctor would allow Blaine to leave." Mr. Anderson answered.

"Jesus." Mr. Smythe said softly as he had no idea Blaine had been that injured from the attack.

"Are there any complications or conditions that Blaine suffers from now because of the attack?" Detective Smith asked sadly.

"He gets headaches and migraines from the head trauma. He never used to have them before. He spent nine hours last Thursday in the hospital from having low blood sugar. His pancreas was damaged in the attack and it went unnoticed. He needs a transplant now. His sugar levels are constantly low from his body producing too much insulin into his system. He has to be on medication and glucagon pens to keep his sugar levels up. He's at risk of slipping into a coma. Realistically without the transplant he will die." Mr. Anderson said with fear in his voice,

"Blaine is fifth on the donor list and has a specialist in New York working on his case. The doctor believes that Blaine will receive the transplant before the end of the summer. He will have to be on anti-rejection medication for the rest of his life and will still have to deal with the effects of the attack for the rest of his life." Mr. Smythe added.

"We would appreciate if you could keep us updated on that progress and let us know if you need anything." Detective Smith said.

"Of course." Mr. Anderson said.

"Blaine, do you think you would be able to identify the other two attackers through their voice?" Detective Jones asked.

"Definitely." Blaine said confidently.

"What is going to happen with the four assailants that Blaine is able to identify?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"We reviewed the case from the previous detectives and the four alibied each other out. With this formal statement and the current situation with Eric Rogers the charges do change to second degree murder and attempted murder. It is also a hate crime which as you know counselor that increases the level of the felony. We will be tracking these four men down and bringing them in for questioning and up on charges. We have enough reason to arrest with Blaine's statement. The rest can be figured out in court." Detective Jones answered.

"Blaine will need to testify in open court and we are going to go over everything to try and see if we can find any evidence or a witness that may not have come forward before but will now. Once we have them in custody and questioned you will be sent the transcript of the interviews and we will send you everything we have on the case and any evidence as well." Detective Smith said.

"Thank-you I appreciate that. What about phone records from before?"

"We would like a warrant to tap into old records to see if they called each other or texted each other anything regarding the attack. It may take some time for those records to come in." Detective Jones answered.

"I have a judge that will be willing to sign a warrant for the phone companies." Mr. Smythe said.

"Perfect. If you get the warrant we can get the phone companies to go through their records and hand them over. For now it's about us building a case and locating all of those involved. We will try any voice recordings of the football team and we will have you try to identify if you hear either of your attackers from the SUV." Detective Smith said.

"That's it?" Blaine asked.

"That's all you need to do today Blaine. I know it's hard, but try and not to worry about this. Focus on your health and your school. How are you liking Dalton?" Detective Smith asked with a warm smile.

"I love it there. It's a safe haven and I always want it to be." Blaine said honestly.

"Blaine is a Co-Captain of the Warblers, an acapella singing group. They go to competitions against other show choirs. They are all very talented." Mr. Anderson said.

"Good for you. It's good to have that positive outlet for all of your emotions. We'll have to come out to a show and see you in action." Detective Jones said with a warm smile.

"They have a concert next Saturday to help raise money and awareness for abused children. The organization wants to build safe houses for children to go to when they need to get away from an abusive parent. The whole group is very hard working and very caring." Mr. Smythe said proudly.

"That sounds like a wonderful organization to support and try to help. We'll have to try and come out for a concert before you graduate. We appreciate you coming down today and giving your statement. I know it wasn't easy for you Blaine. You were very brave today. This formal interview is over at two oh five in the afternoon. Record off." Detective Jones said.

"I'm proud of you." Mr. Anderson said to Blaine as he kissed the side of Blaine's head.

"I should have told you before this. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I know it wouldn't have been easy for you to talk about this. I'm sorry I didn't notice that something else happened or that something was still bothering you about this. You shouldn't have to be feeling the pain of this attack still."

"Are you going to make me go back to the therapist?" Blaine asked with a slight dread. The last time he went to the therapist he really didn't want to talk about what happened. He didn't like the feel of it.

"I can't make you go and even if I could I can't make you talk. No one can. I know the last therapist you had after the attack didn't work out so well for you. You weren't comfortable with her or the process. I would really like for you to think about going to speak to someone about what happened. I think it would be good for you, but only you can make that decision." Mr. Anderson said gently.

"Can I pick who it is?"

"Absolutely. As long as it is a professional I don't care who it is. If you are comfortable with this person and are able to be open with them then that is all that matters to me and your mother."

"I'll think about it."

"It would be a really good idea for you to do Blaine. Sometimes it's hard to tell people that you love and care about what you feel or if something is bothering you. Having that complete stranger listening to you without judgement or expectations can really help a person be able to open up and talk about the hard things. A lot of people benefit from it." Detective Jones said.

"I'll give it some thought." Blaine said.

"We'll let you get out of here. Thank-you for coming forward Blaine. I know this wasn't easy." Detective Smith said.

"Thank-you for your time." Mr. Smythe said.

"We'll be in touch." Detective Jones said.

They all got up and headed out of the interview room. Mrs. Anderson and Jeff came out of the other room and Mrs. Anderson pulled Blaine into her arms and Blaine hugged his mom back. After a moment they pulled back and Mr. Anderson spoke.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

They all made their way out of the station and into the parking lot.

"Thank-you for coming again Jack. It means a lot to us." Mr. Anderson said.

"It's no problem at all. I would have been upset if you didn't ask me."

"With everything that happened I didn't get to ask, how you are doing? Was Sebastian able to get his new car all right?"

"He did he got a Mazda 3. As for how I am, I'm not doing so well but it is nothing compared to what you are going through."

"What is going on?" Mr. Anderson asked with concern.

"It's just Sebastian. He told me he hates me last weekend. He's so angry at me and I have no idea why. I thought it was from the divorce, but he said it wasn't. He hasn't been the same since he left to live in Paris. He told me he feels like I abandoned him when I had him go to Paris. I haven't heard from him all week and I've sent him text messages and called him. He won't answer me. I don't know what to do." Mr. Smythe said with hopelessness in his voice.

"I know this may sound silly, but have you tried just asking him what is bothering him?"

"He won't tell me. He just gets angry and clams up."

"He said it wasn't from the divorce and he got this way from being in Paris are you sure nothing happened to him in Paris?"

"If something did Catherine would have told me. She said he got into the wrong crowd at school and started to act out. He was never like that and at first I couldn't see that being possible. And now with him being so angry at me I feel like I'm missing something, but I have no idea what it is."

"If something happened in Paris he might not have told Catherine. I think you just need to keep asking him until the one day he finally tells you. If he feels like you abandoned him then the worst thing you can do is not keep trying to get in touch with him. Just keep reaching out to him and hopefully he'll get in touch back. You'll see him at the concert on Saturday. Maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to have Blaine's birthday party at your place if you and Sebastian are not getting along."

"Nonsense it will be fine. It will be a good excuse to get Sebastian over to the house if nothing else. Turning eighteen is important and Blaine should celebrate it. Sebastian is also really looking forward to it."

"Alright, but if you think it would be a bad idea just let me know. It's no problem to have it somewhere else."

"I will let you know, but I am confident it will be fine." Mr. Smythe said as they got to their cars.

"Thank-you Jack for doing this for us." Mrs. Anderson said.

"It was no trouble at all. For what it is worth Blaine, I'm proud of you." Mr. Smythe said.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Mr. Smythe said.

"Thanks again Jack." Mr. Anderson said.

Mr. Smythe headed towards his car and everyone else went to get into Mr. Anderson's car. Before Blaine went in he spoke.

"I'll be right back."

Blaine headed towards Mr. Smythe and he jogged slightly to catch up to him before he got into his car. Once Blaine was close enough he spoke.

"Mr. Smythe."

Mr. Smythe turned to look at Blaine that was walking towards him.

"Yes Blaine?"

"This really isn't my place to say anything, but after what you just did for me I feel like I owe it to you."

"Blaine you don't owe me anything. I did what I did because it is what is right. I would have done it for anyone in your position."

"I know you would have it's why you deserve to hear what I have to say."

"Alright, what is it?" Mr. Smythe asked calmly.

"It's about Sebastian. He doesn't really hate you."

"How do you know? Has he been talking to you?" Mr. Smythe asked very interested now.

"He told me what's bothering him. It's not my story to tell, it's his and only he has the right to tell you or anyone what it is. I can tell you that he doesn't really hate you. He's mad at you, but he doesn't hate you. The people he hates aren't here for him to hate or to take his anger and pain out on. You're the only one around that he can do that. It's not fair to you I know, but I thought you should know that his hatred really isn't towards you it's just directed at you."

Mr. Smythe let out a deep breath before he spoke. "Can you tell me who the hatred is really for?"

"Someone that lives in Paris, that's all I can tell you."

"So something did happen in Paris to change Sebastian so much?" Mr. Smythe asked looking for confirmation.

"Something really bad happened to him. Enough to change him so drastically. In his mind you sent him away to a place where this horrible thing happened to him. If you had never sent him away it wouldn't have happened. It's why he's so angry at you, but he doesn't really hate you."

"Thank-you for telling me this Blaine. I'll keep reaching out to him and hopefully he'll contact me back soon. I love him, he's my son, my youngest. I hate seeing him like this and in pain. Hopefully one day he'll tell me what happened to him."

"I think one day he will, it's just going to take some time."

"I'll always be there to listen. Thank-you Blaine and I'm sorry for what happened to you and for the loss of your friend."

"Thanks. I better get going my parents and Jeff are waiting for me."

"Of course. I'll see you on Saturday if I don't before then."

"Thank-you again for coming down. See you Saturday." Blaine said with a small smile as he turned and headed back to his parents and Jeff.

Once back to the car Blaine got into the back next to Jeff.

"Everything okay?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Ya I just wanted to talk to him about Sebastian."

"Jack is really worried about him. Do either of you boys know anything about what is going on with Sebastian?" Mr. Anderson asked as he turned his car on so they could head back to the house.

"I didn't know anything was going on between Sebastian and his dad. He seems fine to me." Jeff said.

"Sebastian is just going through some stuff right now. I told Mr. Smythe that. Everything will be fine." Blaine said.

"If you are sure Blaine. Sometimes when you think someone will be fine they are actually not. I don't know what the situation is, but Blaine if you know something you might have to tell someone before the situation blows up. Regardless of what you have told Sebastian." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I know Mom. And if it gets bad then I'll tell Mr. Smythe." Blaine reassured his mother.

"What are you boys going to be doing once we get back to the house?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"We have rehearsal we need to get to." Blaine said.

"We don't have to though Blaine. If you aren't feeling up to it we can just stay at your place." Jeff said worried about Blaine's health.

"I'll be fine. We owe it to the guys to show up and I have to tell them anyways. Might as well do it all today so I don't have to keep telling the story for days."

"That's understandable, but if you are not feeling well you need to rest and not keep dancing and singing Blaine. Nothing is worth the risk of your health." Mr. Anderson said.

"I know Dad I promise." Blaine reassured his father.

They drove the rest of the way to the house and once there Blaine and Jeff got into Jeff's car and they took off for school. Blaine reached over and turned on the radio and Jeff knew that meant that Blain was not in the mood to talk. It had happened before and Jeff had no problem with that. He knew that today had been hard on Blaine and he couldn't blame him. Jeff didn't even know how he was going to be able to handle all of this. He just found out that his best friend had been buried alive when he was fourteen. It was a lot to take in and something Jeff knew he would need to talk to someone about outside of Blaine later. Jeff was glad that Sebastian would be with Blaine tonight so that Jeff could take the night to try and get his mind around everything so come tomorrow he would be ready to fight alongside of Blaine.

When they arrived at the school Jeff parked outside of the school and not back at the dorms. He didn't want to have Blaine walking when he wasn't feeling all that great. They got out of the car and headed inside to where the common's room was where they knew everyone would be. They walked in to the group doing a group number even without Jeff and Blaine there. They stopped once they saw Blaine and Jeff coming into the room.

"Hey there you guys are. We were wondering where you were." Beat said with a warm smile.

"Ya sorry we had something we had to do. How is rehearsal going?" Blaine asked with a sadness to his voice that everyone could hear.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Thad asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. How has it been going?" Blaine asked Sebastian hoping he would catch on that Blaine didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"We've been running through the numbers. We just started the group ones. The music is good, it's the dancing we have to work on." Sebastian answered.

"Let's get to work then." Blaine said just as his cell phone rang.

Blaine looked down and saw that it was Kurt calling him and he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had completely forgotten that he would need to tell Kurt about what had happened. There was a good chance that he would be reading about it in the newspaper even out in New York. If he didn't hear about it from the papers he would from anyone in McKinley.

"B?" Sebastian asked as he saw Blaine staring at his phone as it rang.

"I ah… I have to take this I'll be right back. Just run through the numbers." Blaine said with a distracted voice before he turned and headed out of the common's room and over to the hallway where he could sit and be left alone.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as he answered the phone.

"Oh you would not believe what happened today." Kurt said annoyed.

"Kurt there's something I need to tell you." Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"I got a job working at that singing diner that Rachel works at against all of my wishes. But anyways, I get there last night for my first shift and they hand me this awful uniform, but whatever I get it I have to wear it and it's better than that Lima Bean apron I had to wear, but still it's a uniform with no sense of style at all. Anyways I had to spend eight hours being trained and singing, while trying to work, to people who would come in and request the worst songs like ever." Kurt rambled off not even listening to Blaine.

"Kurt I really need to tell you something." Blaine started again.

"What could be more important than my first shift at work that you have to tell me about?" Kurt asked annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Something happened and I don't want you reading about it in the paper."

"What did your parents go broke or something?" Kurt asked clearly not caring at all what could be bothering Blaine.

"No. Remember when I told you about how I was jumped by these guys after a Sadie Hawkins dance with my friend Eric?"

"Ya what about it?" Kurt asked still sounding annoyed.

"Eric died this morning from complications from the attack." Blaine said sadly.

"What? Aww I'm sorry. What happened?" Kurt asked with a softer tone.

"He had been in a vegetative state since the attack. He threw a clot and the doctors didn't catch it in time."

"So it's been coming for a while. It's not like it was sudden. Why would I be reading about it in the paper? Especially out here?" Kurt asked without much care in his voice.

"I had to go to the police to do a formal interview about the attack. What I didn't tell you was that they had buried us alive in a field. The police are going to find the six guys that attacked us and charge them with second degree murder and attempted murder. We are both gay so it'll hit the papers and you might hear about it from someone in McKinley. I didn't want you to be caught off guard."

"So this all happened back when you were attacked over three years ago?"

"Ya."

"Well then it's no big deal. You've already dealt with it all. You don't have to worry it won't bother me if the press gets wind of it. I'll handle any repercussions that come my way and hey you never know me being your boyfriend and the love of your life this might help me get a better job. It could boot my career as a fashion advisor and singer. At one point last night this one guy actually hit on me. He was like sixty something and kept asking me to sing him old disco songs. The eight hours felt like they were never going to end. Anyways I just wanted to call and tell you how my first shift went. I have to get going Rachel and me are going to meet up with some of her friends from NYADA. Love you."

"Wait." Blaine said, but that was all he could get out as Kurt ended the call.

Blaine looked down at his cell phone in shock that Kurt had reacted that way. He expected him to be upset and really worried and ask all of these questions. Instead he blew him off and just wanted to complain about his first shift at the diner. He really thought that Kurt would care more about what he had told him. He had lost a friend and now he was facing court for attempted murder charges where he would have to testify. He really thought Kurt would have been more effected by the news than this. Blaine looked down at the hallway where the common's room was. He knew that everyone would be in there working hard on the numbers and the dancing, something he needed to work on if he wanted it perfect for next Saturday. Yet he couldn't bring himself to get up and join the others. Blaine looked back to his phone and dialed Cooper's number. After three rings there was an answer.

"Hello Blaine."

"Ally hey. Is Coop there?" Blaine asked not prepared for someone else to answer Cooper's phone.

"He's on set right now filming. Can I get him to call you back?" Allison asked politely.

"I really need to talk to him please." Blaine asked as the tears started to go down his cheeks again at the thought of having to tell Cooper this.

"Ok honey I'll grab him for you. Are you okay?" Allison said with understanding.

"I just need Coop." Blaine said as he tried to get the tears to stop.

"I'll grab him for you honey."

"Thanks."

Allison headed towards the set to grab Cooper. She knew he wouldn't mind the interruption as he had told her many times that if someone from his family called and needed him to come and get him no matter what. Allison knew that Cooper putting himself and his career before his family was his greatest regret. One that he was not about to do again. Allison could understand and relate as Sebastian and their father meant everything to her and she would risk anything for them. Allison arrived on set with the phone in hand and went over to Cooper who was waiting to go up next for his scene just off to the side.

"Coop, you got a call." Allison said once she was beside Cooper.

"Can't it wait? I'm next up." Cooper asked calmly.

"It's Blaine something isn't right. He's crying and said he really needed to talk to you."

"Crying? Blaine never cries." Cooper said with worry as he took his phone from Allison. He spoke into the phone as he walked away. "Hey little brother, what's wrong?" Cooper asked with worry.

At the sound of Cooper's voice Blaine couldn't hold in the sob that escaped from his mouth. Cooper was now very worried as this was not like Blaine at all.

"Its okay Blaine. Take a deep breath for me." Cooper said gently.

"Its bad Coop its really bad." Blaine said through the tears.

"I'm sure its not as bad as it seems right now little brother. What happened? We can figure this out no matter what it is."

"Eric is dead. He died this morning."

"Oh shit Blaine I am so sorry. What happened?" Cooper said with hurt in his voice for the pain he knew his brother must be going through.

"He had another clot that the doctors couldn't catch."

"I'm sorry little brother. That's not a pain I ever wanted you to go through."

"There's something um… something I need to tell you. Something I kept from you, from everyone about what happened that night. Something that is going to make you really mad at me for keeping from you."

"Blaine you can tell me anything you know that. I promise I won't get mad." Cooper said gently.

"It's bad Coop. And it's going to affect you and mom and dad and Dalton. It's bad."

"Blaine I'm sure it's not that bad. Tell me what's going on?"

"It's about the attack, that night. I kept something secret from everyone and now it's coming out and it'll be in the press and your name will get brought into it because of who you are."

"I don't care about that Blaine. I can handle my own. What secret did you keep from us? What happened?"

"Remember how the police said they found us buried up to our necks?"

"Of course."

"They didn't leave us like that. When the six of them figured out that we could identify them and they would get in trouble they took us out there to kill us. They buried us alive completely and when they drove away I started to dig us out, but I was in too much pain and too tired to hold on for long. I could only get our heads out before I passed out."

"What?" Cooper said softly and Blaine could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologise for Blaine. I just need to know why you never told us?" Cooper asked gently.

"By the time I woke up from the coma it was over and the police weren't going to do anything so I kept it quiet. I didn't know how to say it and you were all in so much pain over everything. By the time I thought maybe I could say it all this time had gone by and I didn't want to hurt any of you by bringing it up. So I kept quiet, but now Eric is dead and they couldn't charge our attackers with anything because too much time had gone by. Seeing his parents torn apart over not getting justice it just came out."

"It's okay I'm not mad with you. I'm extremely worried about you and I hate that I am down here while you are dealing with this. What is happening now with it? It must bring up new charges."

"Two detectives were there when we got to the facility. I had to go in and make a formal statement Mr. Smythe is my lawyer for this. They are going to find the four guys that alibied each other and bring them in and arrest them for second degree murder and attempted murder. They are going to try and keep this out of the press, but it's only a matter of time. Once they find out you are my brother it will get even more press. It'll be a hate crime and I'm an Heir to Dalton Academy. It's going to be bad in the press."

"Dalton has lawyers and public relation liaisons to deal with it. I have my own publicist that can handle anything on this end. I'll talk to her and my manager about it and they can decide how to handle it. I'm not ashamed of you or the fact that you are gay. I'll talk to the produce of the movie and explain to him the situation. It won't affect me that much Blaine. Even if it did I don't care I want those bastards in jail where they belong. I know it might not seem like it, but you did the right thing today. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Coop. It's just overwhelming right now. I never thought I would tell anyone and now everyone is going to know. I still have to tell the guys. Jeff was with me all day today for it all. It's a lot to take in. Dad wants me to think about speaking to a therapist again."

"I think that would be a really good idea Blaine. Someone to help you sort through what you are feeling. We're all here for you, but a professional wouldn't be that bad of an idea."

"I know I told Dad I would think about it. He said I could pick anyone I wanted as long as I was comfortable with them and they were a professional. I'll think about it and look into it before I decide."

"Good. How are you feeling physically? This stress isn't good for you." Cooper asked with worry.

"I'm tired and shaky, but I'll be fine. I'm going back home tonight so I can just relax there. I'm at Dalton right now to tell the guys. They deserve to hear it from me."

"They won't care Blaine. It won't change how they look at you or what they think about you. They all care about you and will be there to support you in this." Cooper said confidently.

"I hope so. The Warblers are the one good thing I have in my life right now I don't want to lose that too."

"And you won't. I promise you that Blaine. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today."

"It's okay you didn't expect any of this to be happening. I'm happy that you are filming a movie and slightly jealous." Blaine tried to lightly joke.

"You'll get here one day. One day I will be paying to go and watch your concert or show on Broadway. You're gonna be more famous than I ever will be." Cooper said confidently.

"I doubt that but we'll see I guess. I should let you get back to work. I'm sorry for pulling you away."

"Don't ever be sorry for needing to talk to me. I don't care about leaving set to talk to you. I told you, you are my priority and my career is second. If you need me you call me I don't care what time of the day it is or what I am doing. I will always have time for you Blaine."

"Thanks Coop the same goes for you. I love you."

"I love you too and don't worry too much about this case. We'll find these bastards and put them in jail where they belong. Do the police know where they are?"

"Not yet. They have to find them and try and find any physical evidence or another witness to help with the case. Otherwise even with my testimony they could walk."

"We'll figure it out. Don't stress over it your health is more important. Try and just relax for the rest of the day and be around people you care about. It'll help you."

"I will. Thanks Coop."

"Anytime little brother."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Anytime."

Cooper ended the call and took a minute to try and gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe that his own brother had been buried alive when he was just fourteen. It was horrible and traumatising. It was a miracle that Blaine had been able to get passed it on his own and was doing okay. Most would have been completely destroyed. It just goes to show how much of a fighter and survivor Blaine truly was. Cooper wasn't going to let these guys get away with it. He was going to make sure they had everything they needed to win in court. Cooper headed back over to the set and saw that they were finishing up the scene before he needed to be on. Allison was still standing there waiting for when Cooper would be back.

"Is everything okay?" Allison whispered once Cooper was next to her.

"No. It's a long story that I'll explain tonight. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you call my manager and my publicist to meet tomorrow morning at my place please?"

"Of course. They'll ask why though."

"Just tell them that it's a family matter and I'll explain at the meeting."

"Ok babe. You're up next are you alright or do you need a few minutes?" Allison asked with worry.

"I'll be fine. Tonight might not be so fine, but right now I have to do this."

"Well tonight we can pick up some Chinese and go back to your place and you can tell me all about it."

Cooper leaned over and kissed Allison on the cheek before he spoke. "Thank-you."

"You would do the same for me. Besides I can always make you feel better later." Allison said with a playful smile.

"You are very amazing at it." Cooper said with a smile back.

"Right back at cha. Now go and be the star you were born to be. We'll figure out the rest tonight."

"You're amazing." Cooper said with a smile before he headed towards the set to go and practice his lines with his co-star.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine let out a shaky breath as he tried to get the tears under control. He had to go in there and rehearse the songs for the concert in a week. He couldn't afford to be a mess right now and truthfully he was sick of crying about this. He had to get it together so he could rehearse the songs and get everyone ready for this concert. He wouldn't be able to do much dancing today, but he would try and do what he could. Blaine wiped his cheeks and got up and headed back inside the common's room. When he walked in he saw everyone going over the dance steps. He didn't say anything he just put his phone down and went to take his place. Everyone could tell he had been crying, but no one said anything to him. They all knew this was something he needed. He needed something to focus his mind on so he wouldn't be consumed with the emotions surrounding him. So they continued to rehearse their routine for three more hours before Blaine swayed into Nick as his whole world spun. Nick caught Blaine in his arms and everyone stopped singing and dancing.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Nick asked with worry.

"I need to sit." Blaine said with a shaky voice as he was still dizzy and feeling off.

Nick helped to get Blaine over to the couch and Blaine sat down. Jeff went and grabbed Blaine's monitor from his bag while Thad grabbed Blaine an apple from the bowl of fruit that they started to keep in the common's room just in case. Sebastian sat down on the coffee table in front of Blaine and spoke.

"Look at me. Focus on my face it'll help clear the dizziness away."

Blaine focused on Sebastian's face and Jeff went to hand Blaine his monitor. Sebastian took it and got it ready as he spoke.

"Just keep your eyes on me. It will force your mind to balance out again."

Jeff stood beside Sebastian as he gently grabbed Blaine's left hand and checked his sugar levels.

"How do you know how to do that?" Mitch asked.

"I've seen him do it enough times." Sebastian answered as he waited for the results to come up on the screen.

"What is it?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice.

"One point nine. You need a shot and to eat that apple." Sebastian said as he put the monitor away.

Jeff went over to Blaine's bag and grabbed a glucagon pen and brought it over to Blaine. Blaine took it and lifted his shirt slightly so he could inject the medicine. Once it was done he put his shirt back down and Jeff took the pen and brought it back over to Blaine's bag.

"I'm fine it's just a bad day." Blaine said with a weak voice.

'You haven't eaten anything since ten this morning when I made breakfast. We didn't even think about it. I'm sorry." Jeff said as he came back over to Blaine and sat down beside him.

"It's not your fault. I didn't even realise it either." Blaine said.

"Sit back and eat the apple. Afterwards we'll go to the café and get some real food into you. We can rehearse more tomorrow. I think it's good enough for everyone today. There's only a few tweaks we need to work on and we can do that tomorrow." Sebastian said as he went and sat down on the other side of Blaine.

"I can eat at home. Are you driving me back?" Blaine asked Jeff.

"No I thought maybe you wouldn't mind having Sebastian around tonight."

"Ya I thought I would drive you back home and spend the night tonight. Is that alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya it's fine, but Jeff are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I got some homework I can focus on tonight. What I need you to do is take a bite of the apple please."

Blaine took a small bite of the apple to try and get his sugar level back up so he was feeling better.

"Why didn't you eat anything throughout the day Blaine? You've been really good with your sugar since you found out. What happened today?" Dave asked with concern.

"It's a long story. I honestly just forgot to eat. I wasn't hungry or thinking about my sugar levels." Blaine started.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Jeff asked gently.

"It should come from me." Blaine said weakly back.

"I know, but you are tired, weak and stressed out as it is. You've told this story enough today and you still have to tell Cooper."

"I already told him out in the hallway and Kurt."

"So that is four times you've told someone today about it and each time it hurts you more and stresses you out even more. I can tell them."

"Blaine, whatever is going on we just want to know about it so we can help you in any way we can. It doesn't matter who tells us what's going on as long as someone does." Nick said.

"We're here for you no matter what." Trent said.

"Ya man let Jeff tell us and you try and get your sugar back up so you are safe to leave here." Beat said.

Sebastian put an arm around Blaine and pulled him into his side as he spoke softly to Blaine in his ear.

"It's okay they'll understand. Jeff looks like he needs to do something, let him tell the story. It'll be good for the both of you B."

Blaine looked up at Sebastian and he could see the worry in his eyes. Blaine gave a nod before he turned back and gave one to Jeff.

"You guys or most of you guys know that Blaine was bullied in Westerville High before he came here. What you don't know is that there was an incident that made Blaine move to Dalton. Blaine and his friend Eric were the only two openly gay kids in the school. In March there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and they went together as friends. At the end of the night they went out front to wait for Eric's mom to pick them up. They were then attacked by four football players and two more ended up joining in. They were dragged down to a side alley by the school where they were beaten even more. Afterwards the one attacker clued in that Blaine and Eric could identify them and they would be kicked out of school and arrested. So one went back for the SUV and they put them into the back of it and headed off for." Jeff paused to look at Blaine.

"I don't want to know where." Blaine said and Jeff understood completely why Blaine didn't want to know of the location.

"They drove them to a field. They dragged Baine and Eric out of the back and half of them continued to beat on them even more while the other three dug a hole. Once the hole was deep enough they removed Blaine's and Eric's clothes so there wouldn't be any physical evidence and put them into the hole. They buried them alive completely before they drove off. Blaine was able to dig them out enough so their heads wouldn't be covered and they could breathe. They were out there all night until the farmer found them in the morning and called the police." Jeff explained and they could all see the shock, hurt and angry faces of the guys in the room.

"And where are these fucking assholes?" Beat said with rage dripping from his voice.

"We don't know." Blaine said.

"What do you mean you don't know? They were never arrested? Didn't the police get involved?" Thad asked with anger.

"Wait, how badly were you and Eric injured?" Trent asked with concern. He knew Blaine was okay, because he was here, but that didn't mean he didn't get seriously hurt.

"When Blaine came in he had swelling in his brain and a five inch skull fracture. They had to operate on his brain to relieve the swelling. He was placed in a medical induced coma for a week. He also had ten broken bones, internal bleeding to all of his organs and bruising over eighty percent of his body. He was in the hospital for five weeks before he was released." Jeff started.

"Oh my God." Nick said softly.

"Is that how your pancreas got damaged?" Derek asked with shock that someone had gone through all of that just for being gay.

"Ya. It wasn't at first, at least they didn't notice it. After three and a half years it's finally become noticeable." Blaine answered.

"What about Eric?" Hunter asked with a controlled anger in his voice.

"He took a really bad hit to his head. He never recovered. He spent all this time in a vegetative state in a long-term care facility. He had a clotting problem from the attack and this morning he threw a clot, but the doctors didn't catch this one in time. He passed away this morning. That's part of what we had been doing this afternoon." Jeff answered.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Dave said with hurt in his voice.

"When I woke up in the hospital I didn't have to tell anyone what happened. They already knew how I was found from the police. The doctors had told them my injuries. When the police came to question me just a few hours after I had woken up I didn't tell them that they tried to kill us. They didn't ask either. I was in shock and I couldn't get the words out. So I never told anyone, not until last Friday when I told Bas what fully happened that night. Today seeing Eric's parents upset that they wouldn't get justice for their son as it's been too many years since the charges were classified as assault. It just came out before I could even think about what it would all mean. Two detectives were there and they heard it. I had to decide if I wanted to press charges and make a formal statement or not." Blaine said.

"And did you?" Thad asked.

"Ya I did. We went down to the station and Bas' dad came down to be my lawyer and I told them everything. They are looking for the four attackers that I could identify and they are going to try and find the other two. I know their voices so if they can find them and get them to talk I'll be able to tell who they are. The four that I could identify the first time they alibied each other out and the detectives let them go."

"That's bullshit they shouldn't be allowed to be each other's alibi." Beat said with anger.

"The detectives this time around aren't going to allow that to happen. They are going to be arrested once they locate them on second degree murder and attempted murder. They are also going to be looking for any other witnesses or evidence that they can find since then. They are going to pull phone records too and see if they talked to each other about it before or afterwards." Jeff said.

"Good they should be in jail for what they did." Trent said.

"How are you doing with all of this Blaine?" Nick asked with concern.

"It's a lot. The press will get a hold of it eventually and the fact that I am related to Coop and the heir to Dalton it's going to get even more press. It's also a hate crime so it's going to attract a lot of attention. My parents are going to have an emergency board meeting on Monday to go over everything and prepare for the worst. Coop is going to meet with his manager and publicist to tell them what is going on so he can get ahead of it when it happens. It's just a lot right now."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dave asked.

"No there's nothing. Eric's funeral will probably be on Monday. They won't want to wait that long. There's nothing anyone can do until they find the attackers and arrest them. After that I don't really know what will happen." Blaine said.

"It would depend on if they are allowed bail or not. My dad will make sure he argues against bail. If they can get out on bail then they won't be allowed anywhere near you or to be able to leave the state. It could take a year or more before this case is finished. It could be sooner if they take a plea deal. There really isn't anything, any one of us can do right now but keep living our lives and being there in case something happens." Sebastian said.

"The Board won't try and kick you out right? I mean you're their Heir they would stand behind you right?" Mitch asked not sure how it would work.

"I don't see them doing that at all. They all know that I am gay and none of them have even acted remotely differently around me even when we are alone. They will stand by me throughout this. They just deserve to have the heads up so they can work on a plan for when the press hits. It might take a week or more before they are able to locate any of my attackers. Once they do it'll hit the press in the court section first. I'm sure someone will see it though and start building their stories." Blaine answered.

"Once the first story hits the Board can make a statement before a fire grows. They need to know the whole story so they can have something ready no matter what angle the press will take." Sebastian said.

"The Board will stand behind Blaine regardless of him being the Heir or not. They have built the school up as a safe haven for children being bullied. If they threw Blaine to the wolves now it would destroy what they stand for." Hunter said.

"At least you won't have to worry about the Board and them turning their back on you. How did your family take it?" Derek asked.

"They took it hard, but are trying to not let it affect them that much. Cooper is going to meet with his manager and publicist like I said so he can be ready for when this hits and people figure out that I'm his brother. I called him when I was out in the hallway he told me he was proud and didn't care if it cost him this movie that he wanted them in jail. It's just gonna take some time." Blaine answered.

"We're here for you no matter what happens." Dave said.

"And we always will be." Beat said.

"Thanks guys." Blaine said.

"I think right now we need to get you home so you can eat some proper food and rest. You can't put your health at risk B." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian is right you need to get home and rest up. If you don't feel well enough tomorrow just stay home we'll be fine for the concert." Nick said.

"Ya if you don't feel good you should stay home. We always make sure it gets done and is perfect." Dave said.

"I'll see how I feel tomorrow, but I should be fine." Blaine said.

"Do you need anything from your room?" Sebastian asked.

"No my homework is at home."

"You are not doing homework tonight B. I don't care what I have to do to keep you from doing it. You need food and rest that's it tonight B." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

"I promise I won't do anything."

"Good let's get you out of here." Sebastian said and he stood up with Blaine, but kept a sturdy arm around Blaine's waist when he swayed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked with concern.

"I'm fine just stood up too fast. My bed actually sounds really good right now." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Text me when you get home so I know you are safe please." Jeff said with worry.

"I will."

"Get some sleep. I love you Strummer."

"I love you too Herc." Blaine said with a warm smile.

"Wait what?" Mitch asked confused.

"No one knows only these two do." Nick said.

"And so far they have yet to tell us what the hell is with the nicknames." Beat said.

"I bet it's embarrassing." Thad said with a smirk.

"I told you we'll have to tell them one day." Jeff said with a smile.

"Ya, but that's not today." Blaine said with a smirk.

"We will get it out of you both one day. Jeff will get drunk off his ass and we'll get it out of him." Nick said confidently.

"That's probably accurate, but it's going to still be a long time before that happens." Jeff said.

"Oh it'll happen I can wait." Nick said.

"Alright I'm getting this one home. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"See you tomorrow guys." Blaine said.

"See ya guys." Hunter said.

Sebastian went over with Blaine to grab their bags and then they headed out of the common's room and towards Sebastian's car. Nick looked at Jeff and he could tell that Jeff was struggling with all of this. He put a supportive hand on Jeff's back as he spoke.

"Come on let's get back to our room and relax."

Jeff gave a nod and they all said their goodbyes as Nick and Jeff headed out. Jeff figured he would leave his car here in case he drove Blaine back home tomorrow after practice if he wasn't feeling well. They made the walk back to their dorm room. Once there Nick locked the door and gave Jeff his full attention.

"How are you truly doing with all of this?" Nick asked gently.

The second the words came out of Nick's mouth it was like a dam had been broken inside of Jeff. The tears started and he couldn't seem to get them to stop or control them. Jeff sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands and let the tears fall. Nick went over to Jeff and sat down beside him and put an arm around Jeff's shoulders and just let him cry it out. Nick knew that Jeff and Blaine were best friends and were very close to each other. Jeff had gone through that horror that Blaine went through as well. It didn't matter if he wasn't the one taking the hits, he was the one standing there watching it all happen and dealing with it. It would be a lot for anyone to take on and now finding out that his best friend had been buried alive and kept it from him was a lot for anyone to take. After five minutes Jeff was able to get the tears under control and he wiped his face as he spoke.

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's all good man. Clearly you've been holding back all day. I know it hasn't been easy for you today." Nick said with understanding in his voice.

"I didn't expect it to take the turn that it did. We were having a good time just talking and having breakfast before we would come down here. It started off as a good day and now my best friend just told me that he was buried alive and the only reason he is alive now is because he was able to dig out their heads before passing out. How is he supposed to get passed all of this? He has to testify in open court about what happened to him. He has to deal with the press and everything else that goes with it."

"He's not going through it alone. He has all of us and his family. He won't be alone in this. Blaine is tough and a fighter he'll get through this. We all will."

"I just can't believe he never told me what really happened that day. I would have understood and been there for him. It's…" Jeff stopped himself before he continued.

"It's what?"

"Nothing it's petty." Jeff said as he got up and walked around the small room.

"I've known you for four years now. We've been roommates since Freshmen year. Next to Blaine I know you the best and I can safely say there is nothing about you that is petty. Even if it is who the fuck cares? It's just us here so you might as well get it off your chest and tell me what it is." Nick said with patience.

"He told Sebastian before me."

"Blaine told Sebastian what?"

"Last Friday when they were at his house for the day after the hospital Blaine told Sebastian what really happened that night. He told Sebastian about being buried alive before he told me. Plus he told Sebastian something else about Kurt first before he told me. And it's stupid and petty because I should just be happy he told someone about it and got it off his chest. Instead I'm having this stupid fear that I'm losing my best friend to Sebastian. Which is ridiculous because I know I never will lose him to anyone."

"It's natural for you to be feeling upset with Blaine not telling you first. You guys are best friends and now he is telling someone else, telling another guy deep personal secrets. It's natural for you to be jealous or worried about losing him. But you know you won't ever lose him."

"I know that. Our relationship is just evolving as we get older. With Kurt he doesn't really tell him much of his secrets or problems. He tells me and not Kurt. Yet with Sebastian he doesn't hold back with him. I know they are just friends, but still we all see it between them. Blaine may be dating Kurt right now, but it's not forever. The way he looks at Sebastian and the way Sebastian is caring and gentle with him. They care about each other and are only going to get closer. And I'm okay with that. I really am. I hope he wants to be with Sebastian and dumps Kurt's ass. I think they would be really good for each other and work really well together. It's just hard knowing that now I'm not the only one he's going to come to when he needs to talk."

"You will always be in his life as his best friend. He'll always want to talk to you. It just means that he'll also want to talk to Sebastian. I agree you would have to be blind to not notice the chemistry and connection they have going on between them, but they have since the first time their eyes landed on each other. You are doing everything you are supposed to be doing and what you are feeling is normal. Your relationship is evolving as you get older and certain dynamics are bound to change slightly compared to what you have been used to. You just need to be honest with each other and make sure you both remember that the other is there. Honestly, I don't think you'll have a problem. You guys have known each other since you were six. You live down the street from each other. Just make sure you are talking honestly and not holding anything back."

"Like sex."

"Ok you lost me there." Nick said confused.

"He won't talk to me about sex. I talk to him about it all the time, but he just won't tell me anything about his sex life. It's what we were talking about this afternoon before we found out about Eric. I told him I didn't care that he was gay and I wanted him to tell me about his sex life. He said he didn't want me to feel awkward or grossed out by it basically."

"It's natural for him to think that. Most guys don't want to hear about gay sex. He wouldn't have wanted to jeopardize your friendship over it. What Blaine doesn't realise is he could tell any of us and we wouldn't care. We would listen and talk to him about it because we don't care that he likes guys. Same as Sebastian. Did he tell you anything?"

"No we got interrupted, but when I get some time alone with him when it's appropriate I'm getting him to open up to me about it. I don't want anything to be holding us back or standing in our way. Especially something as silly as sex conversations."

"Just bring it back up later in the week. Give him some time to deal with everything and then bring it up. Maybe next Saturday you can crash at his place after the concert and bring it up to lighten the mood. You and Blaine are solid there is nothing that will come between you or anyone for that matter. You just have to keep doing what you've always done and be honest with each other. Sometimes he'll tell you something first and sometimes he'll tell you second, but he will tell you. And you better get ready because you know if Blaine and Sebastian start dating he is going to need someone to talk to about him." Nick said with a smile.

Jeff let out a groan. "I don't know if I'm ready to be listening to what Sebastian can do in bed."

"You might want to get ready for it. You know if they don't date they will be getting rid of all of that sexual tension between them."

"Blaine doesn't see it. He said this morning that they were just friends and even if he wasn't dating Kurt they wouldn't be dating. He is completely oblivious to his own feelings for him."

"It's most likely because he is with Kurt. I guarantee you once they break up it will hit him like a ton of bricks right in his face."

"Do you think he loves Kurt?"

"No I don't think he does. Actually I shouldn't say that. I think to Blaine he believes this is what love is supposed to feel like and at first it might have been love on both ends. But now it's not love. Blaine just thinks he is in love with Kurt because they were in love and are dating. Give him some time and he'll realise it. I'm concerned that with low blood sugar it can impair judgement. I'm concerned that Blaine will be in this relationship longer than he should be because he isn't sure of his judgement. I don't want him in a bad relationship because he can't trust his judgement and feelings."

"I didn't even think about that. I guess all we can do is wait and see how this plays out. Hopefully he comes to his senses and realises that Kurt is a piece of shit and dumps his ass before he hurts him again. As bad as this may sound I'm kinda hoping that Sebastian just grabs him and kisses him. Blaine would feel bad for cheating, but it might be what he needs to realise that he doesn't love Kurt and is attracted to Sebastian. I mean this is high school we're supposed to date other people and explore other interests. It's not good for him to just date Kurt, especially with the way Kurt has been acting since he graduated last year."

"He has changed or he's showing his true colors now that he doesn't have to worry about being beat up or bullied. I would agree that Blaine needs to date someone else and explore who he is. I don't know if Sebastian would be that perfect person for him, but at least Sebastian understands what it's like to be that rich and doesn't try to hold Blaine back in his singing."

"He's very supportive of Blaine. At first I wasn't sure how it would work with them both as Co-Captains, but it's been great. Sebastian has no problem stepping back and letting Blaine take center stage. I don't know I guess we'll see what happens."

"That's all we can do and be there for them if they ever need someone to listen or be on their side. Just like I am here for you no matter what."

"I know and I really appreciate it. The same goes for you."

"Hey what are roommates for? How about we go and get something to eat and then come back and watch some mind numbing tv?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Sounds perfect."

"Good because I'm starving."

"Me too actually. I haven't eaten all day except for waffles."

"Oh you had waffles now I'm jealous." Nick said as they headed out of their dorm to grab some food.

"I did this morning with butter and syrup on them. Homemade by yours truly." Jeff said with a smile.

"You are such an ass. You never make me waffles."

"You ever need a shit load of sugar into you then I will."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Man Blaine is lucky he got your waffles."

"He also got a kiss." Jeff said with a smile.

"Wait what? From who?" Nick asked confused.

"From me, what do you mean from who?"

"You kissed him? Like on the cheek?"

"Nope on the lips. I just grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss."

"Like a real kiss? Not just a peck on the lips? A legitimate real kiss?" Nick asked amazed.

"Yup almost slipped him some tongue."

"What? Why? And did he hit you?"

"Why would he hit me?"

"Because you just grabbed him and kissed him. I would have."

"He trusted that I had a point and I did. One I always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a guy so I could try and understand why Blaine likes them. He's kissed a girl before so it only seemed fair. And second I was trying to make a point that I don't care that he is gay so I kissed him."

"Because of the sex talk."

"Exactly."

"So how was it? Did you discover anything about yourself?"

"That I am definitely not gay. That and Blaine is a good kisser once he was done being frozen in shock."

"I don't even know what to say to that besides wow."

"What it was effective. I got my point across and now hopefully I will get to hear all the dirty details of his life."

"You are one of a kind Jeff Sterling you know that." Nick said proudly.

"Why beside I kissed my gay best friend just so I could hear about his sex life?"

"Yes because of that. Most guys wouldn't have but with you, you truly don't care that he's gay. He's just your best friend. It takes a special guy to be able to handle it and not be awkward or uncomfortable around him. He's very lucky to have you in his life."

"I'm lucky to have him." Jeff said proudly.

"I hope one day that everyone in the world will be more like you and just accept someone for who they are and not for who they love."

"I hope I'm around for that day."

"It'll happen one day because good people like us will make sure it does by stopping one bigot at a time."

"Fuck ya we will." Jeff said with a smile.

There wasn't much they could do for Blaine inside the court room, but they could be there for Blaine throughout this journey and make sure he knows that he isn't alone in this. They would have his back no matter what because they were friends and that's all that mattered to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian and Blaine arrived back at his house and once they parked the car they got out. Blaine was weak and tired and Sebastian knew he needed to relax and get some food into him and he would start to feel better once his sugar level went back up to a good range. Sebastian put an arm around Blaine's waist once again and guided him into his house. They could hear his parents in the kitchen so they headed in that way and Sebastian got Blaine on a stool as Mrs. Anderson spoke.

"Blaine are you alright?" Mrs. Anderson asked with concern.

"I'm fine just tired."

"His sugar level is low. He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast besides an apple less than an hour ago at school." Sebastian said.

"Shit I completely forgot that you hadn't eaten all day. How are you feeling?" Mr. Anderson asked with worry.

"I'm okay I had an apple and took a shot I just need some real food, but I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something. We still have some left over casserole from last night I can warm some up for you. Sebastian sweetie, have you eaten yet?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Not since lunch."

"I'll warm you boys up something. You both go upstairs and Blaine get changed into something comfy and get in bed. I'll bring it up to you both."

"Mom you don't have to do that." Blaine said.

"I know, but I want to. Please sweetie go and rest I'll bring the food up in a few minutes once it's warmed up."

"Ok Mom."

Sebastian went over to Blaine and helped to get him up and they headed for the stairs and walked up them slowly. Once inside the room Sebastian didn't close the door as he knew Mrs. Anderson would be coming up within ten minutes with food for them. Blaine went over to his bed and grabbed his sleep clothes and started to get changed into them. Sebastian went and grabbed his sleep clothes that he left here from the last time he crashed with Blaine. They both got changed and into Blaine's bed. Blaine went and leaned back against his headboard with his pillows while Sebastian sat on the foot of the bed facing Blaine. Sebastian could see the exhaustion and pain in Blaine's eyes and it was eating him up at the sight. He hated seeing Blaine like this and he wished he could have magically taken the pain away from him. Sebastian knew exactly what Blaine needed right now.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine couldn't help the small chuckle and smile on his face. He didn't expect Sebastian to ask him that. He thought for sure he would be asking him about today, but once again Sebastian knew exactly what he needed without him ever having to say a word.

"Jeff kissed me today." Blaine said simply.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Sebastian asked shocked clearly not prepared for that answer.

"Ya I thought you'd like that." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Like seriously kissed you or old aunt kissed you?"

"I certainly hope you wouldn't kiss your old aunt like that."

"Fuck off. Details right now." Sebastian said with a huge smile.

"He grabbed my face and kissed me."

"Ok we need to work on your details telling here. Was there tongue? Did you hit him? Did you kiss him back? Did you go upstairs and have crazy monkey sex?"

"No there was no tongue and of course I didn't hit him. He kissed me and I stood there frozen and when he pushed to go deeper I kissed him back. I trusted he had a point involved and he did."

"Did you turn your best friend gay?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"No I didn't. He is still very much straight and it was like I was kissing a girl even though it was a guy."

"Well you guys are best friends so it would be like kissing a sibling and don't think I didn't notice that you ignored the monkey sex comment. So what was his point?"

Blaine was going to answer when he heard his mother's footsteps coming down the hallway. She was in the doorway a second later with two bowls in her hands. She handed them to both of the boys as she spoke.

"Here you both go. Blaine, I know you aren't very hungry, but try and eat as much of this as you can to help your sugar."

"I will Mom thank-you."

"Thank-you Mrs. Anderson."

"It's no problem. Are you going to spend the night tonight Sebastian?"

"If that is okay with you?"

"Absolutely we love having you here. Enjoy dinner and if you need anything you know where to find me or your father."

"I will Mom, thanks."

Mrs. Anderson headed out of the room and closed the door part way behind her. Once she was gone Sebastian spoke.

"Ok so what was his point?"

"He wants me to talk about my sex life with him. So he kissed me to prove that he didn't care that I was gay. He didn't need to I know he doesn't care that I'm gay, but not caring and wanting to listen to me talk about having sex with a guy is completely different."

"Ahh I see. Does he talk to you about his sex life?"

"Ya he always has. I mean he knows I've had sex a total of four times, but we don't talk about anything related to it. I don't talk about it."

"Let me guess you don't talk about it because you don't want him to be grossed out or feeling awkward about it."

"Exactly."

"Yup been there."

"Really? But you aren't shy you don't care if someone hears what you are saying."

"When it's people I'm not friends with or don't like I don't have a problem talking about it, but when it comes to friends I had some problems with it last year. Thad and me were roommates last year. My dad thought it would be a good idea for me to have someone around who would keep an eye on me. Clearly didn't work. Anyways, Thad and me got really close. We were roommates and on the lacrosse team together plus Warblers. We became best friends. But I wouldn't talk to him about my sex life and he wouldn't talk to me about his. We didn't want to be disrespectful to each other or make the other feel awkward and grossed out. So we just didn't talk about it. Until one night almost at the end of the school year he came home from a hot date and really wanted to talk about it."

"So how did you end up talking about it? Because you guys tell each other everything."

"I told him to tell me and he asked if I was sure because it was about a girl. I told him I didn't fucking care that I knew he was out having sex with girls it wasn't a surprise. He laughed and said he had been holding back because he was afraid he would upset me. I told him the same thing. After that we spent literally all night talking about our sex life and past experiences. We gave each other some interesting tips and new positions to say the least." Sebastian with a smile.

"It wasn't weird?"

"No, because he's my best friend. It's normal to talk about sex with your best friend. Thad and me don't see sexual orientation between us, it's just a friend telling his friend about his date or crazy random hook up. And I would stake my life on it that Jeff sees it the same way. It's not about it being about a guy it's about you sharing with him. He's sharing with you so share back."

"I owe him a sex conversation don't I?"

"You totally owe him a sex conversation. Your head is thinking it is going to be awkward, but I promise once you start it'll be like having a normal conversation."

"It can't hurt to try right? I mean he did kiss me in the middle of my kitchen with my parents in the next room."

"Sterling's got balls." Sebastian said proudly.

"So can I ask you a question?"

"You want to know what monkey sex is?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"I really don't want to, but I really do. It's Jeff's fault."

"Why is it his fault?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle.

"He told me he had sex with this girl upside down once. I've had sex four times in the time I have been dating Kurt and it's always the same way each and every time. It's like we're an old married couple."

"That's very sad. And upside down is fun you can get in so deep. Monkey sex is just wild. A lot of different positions and all over the room. It goes for hours. I can last nine hours before not being able to get it up anymore for a couple of hours. I can cum over and over again and still be hard."

"How is that possible?" Blaine asked amazed.

"I don't know some guys just can. How long do you and Hummel have sex for?"

"Not anywhere near that long. Any longer than thirty minutes and I get bored and that sounds horrible."

"It's only horrible because sex is never supposed to be boring. Are you sure you're a top?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"It feels good, but sometimes it doesn't seem like me and Kurt are clicking on the same level. We used to have chemistry, but where sex is concerned it doesn't seem like we really have it. He just lays there and makes the sounds, but there isn't a time where I look at him and think I have to get him naked."

"Like when you look at me." Sebastian said with a wink.

Blaine chuckled before he spoke. "I will admit that sex with you would probably be very educational to say the least."

"It would change your whole world. But you would have to be on the bottom as we both know why I will never be on the bottom."

"See that's why we will never have sex."

"You aren't even a little bit curious?"

"Jeff asked me the same thing. Kurt wants to try it, but I'm just not sure."

"What aren't you sure about?"

"What if it hurts? Kurt has never done that before what if he doesn't do it right and it feels bad or hurts? I don't know if I want Kurt to be my first for that. I'm slightly curious, but I don't know."

"How you feel is actually pretty normal for tops when someone wants them to be a bottom. I've had a few tops underneath me and it's not something you want to try for the first time with another bottom trying it out too. Done wrong and it will hurt and you won't want to try it again. I would not recommend that you do it with Hummel for the first time. You could always experiment with yourself you know."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but how?"

"Your fingers, vibrator, dildo you know the usual self-pleasuring ways."

Blaine blushed completely red at hearing Sebastian talk about it like it the weather. Sebastian chuckled before he spoke.

"Fuck I would love to see that blush underneath me. You break up with Hummel we are going to need to have an educational lesson that will help you in many aspects of your life."

"I don't think I would survive that lesson." Blaine said still blushing.

"I would take it slow at first. How are you ever going to have a conversation about sex with Jeff if you can't even have one with me B?"

"I'm fairly certain he's not going to be bringing that up."

"You'd be surprised. I'm going to assume that is a no to trying any sex toys out then eh?"

"I can't even think about doing that right now I really can't. Do you have any?"

"Not for me, but I do have a few different things to use on the guy I'm having a marathon of sex with."

"So you've been in a sex shop. Why am I surprised right now I don't know."

"You really shouldn't be. I'm gonna have to take you to a sex shop one day B."

"I might die from embarrassment."

"Such a blushing school boy. I bet I could get that out of you in no time."

"Ok Mr. Monkey Sex, what's the craziest things you've done then?"

"Oh wow I don't even know where to start."

"Seriously?"

"I've been having sex since I was fourteen remember? In Paris no less. I've been to a sex club, I've done all guy orgies. I've had sex in public places, in dress up and role play. There's a lot of crazy shit I've done all just to be numb for a few hours. One thing I will never do is bondage of any kind. I always walked away when a guy would ask me to play that kink. It's not about the craziest thing you can do. It's about what works for you and your partner. You both have to be comfortable or it just won't work or be enjoyable. You start off small and slow and go up from there. It's not something you can just jump into B, because if you do it'll only hurt you and that's not something you should ever feel." Sebastian said honestly.

"But how will I know? With Kurt it wasn't even an option we both knew he would be the bottom and he was perfectly okay with it. How will I know if it's something I would even be interested in?" Blaine asked confused.

"My advice would be to get comfortable with yourself first. If you truly find yourself curious then do it yourself and start off slow. Explore your body and find out what you like and what you don't like. That way you know when someone else is doing it to you. If you don't like your own hand then you know you won't like anyone else's. No one gets hurt that way and if Hummel can't accept that then he's not someone you should be with." Sebastian said seriously.

"Thanks Bas." Blaine said sincerely.

"Anytime B."

They had both finished eating and Sebastian went and put their empty bowls on Blaine's desk before he went back over to the bed and got in beside Blaine this time. Blaine went and leaned against Sebastian's side and Sebastian put his left arm around Blaine so it was more comfortable.

"Can I ask you something and if it bothers you, you don't have to answer." Blaine said.

"Ok"

"Have you ever tried anything by yourself?" Blaine asked gently.

"Outside of jerking off no never. He used to use things on me when he couldn't get it up anymore, but he didn't want to let me go yet. It's not something I'll ever be able to let happen." Sebastian said with hurt in his voice.

Blaine turned and kissed Sebastian's cheek before he cuddled into his shoulder and neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. I hated not being there when you were hurt and upset." Sebastian said gently.

"It's okay you're here now. You know what pisses me off the most about this day?"

"If it was me it would be all of it, but alright what?" Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Kurt's reaction."

"Oh fuck what did the idiot say now?"

"He's the one that called when Jeff and I had just gotten to Warbler practice. He started to ramble on about his first shift at the singing diner where Rachel works. I told him I had something I really needed to tell him, but he kept going. When I finally got him to stop talking and I told him he blew it off basically."

"What? How do you blow that off? Your friend is dead and you were both buried alive you can't blow that off." Sebastian said with anger.

"You wouldn't think, but he did. He said it happened years ago and I was over it by now. That if it got to the press he would handle himself. He actually said that the press might be good for him and his starting career. Then he said he had to go and hung up."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Sebastian asked with pure anger in his voice.

"Nope."

"The fucking press of you being buried alive is going to help him in his career. Because he's the victim's boyfriend so he's going to get more press about it. Fucking asshole."

"You know this morning I was thinking about how Kurt and me can do this. The time apart will be good for us and we'll come out of this stronger than before. That we are different, but we still love each other. After everything that happened today and how people reacted it's really making me rethink a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like this right here for example. You're here for me. You're my friend I know, but still you're right here comforting me after a shitty day. You spent nine hours in a hospital room with me and all day the next day in bed together. Kurt could have gotten on a train and been there for me just like I would have for him. The second I told him about today he should have stopped rambling on about his first shift and made sure I was okay and asked all of the questions that the guys did. They all cared enough to make sure I was okay and asked the right questions. There's a freaking bowl of fruit in our common's room that's never been there before, but is magically there the second I have sugar problems. I don't even know who put it there and that's the point. No one did it for attention or looking for a thank-you they did it because they care. Just like how it doesn't matter how many apples I eat there is still always some in the bowl."

"And there always will be. We care about you and we want to make sure you have what you need so you are healthy and safe. Just like any of us would have done with any of the guys if they were in your position."

"Exactly. They care, you care, my family cares, hell even Allison cares. She didn't have to get Coop when I called, but she could tell something was wrong with me and she asked if I was okay. She was nice and gentle with me when she didn't have to be. Yet my boyfriend, the man that tells me he loves me is thinking about how this could boost his starting career. How is that love?"

"It's not. I'm sorry, but it's not. Maybe in the beginning he did love you or maybe he just loved what you represented to him. Having that boyfriend in high school when everyone else was dating around him. What you feel for him and what he feels for you is like puppy love, it's not real never ending love and I'm sorry if that is painful to you, but it's true." Sebastian said gently.

"I actually think it is true. As much as I would hate to leave Kurt and I think not having him in my life even as friends would be hard. I don't think he loves me, not anymore at least if his attitude today was anything to go by."

"Not just today since you started going to Dalton again. He's cheated on you. He's fucking punched you B. You might miss him for a little while, but you'll be better off without him. You have enough stress in your life you shouldn't have to worry about if your boyfriend is going to take advantage of your pain to further his career. That's fucking bullshit and not something you should be dealing with."

"It is bullshit. I think right now I'm better off to focus on myself and not be with anyone. And you know how I know this is the right decision?"

"How?"

"Because it doesn't even hurt when I say that out loud or think it. If I truly loved him then it would hurt at just the thought of breaking up with him like it used to."

"Than that is your answer B. It's the right move to make especially with everything you got going on right now and are about to have going on. You need to focus on your life and making sure you get through all of this healthy."

"My Dad wants me to think about going to a therapist again."

"How would you feel about that?"

"I did it once, but it wasn't great. We didn't click and I wasn't really ready. He said could find the therapist. I don't know I wasn't liking the idea at first but the more I think about it the better the idea sounds. Maybe now is a good time to start talking about it with a professional. So when this court case is done it can finally be completely behind me."

"It's your decision one that I will support you on regardless, but it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to talk about it with someone that could help you move passed it all."

"I'm going to do some research and see if I find someone. If it doesn't work then I can just stop going."

"Exactly, it's better to try then not go at all."

"Your dad was worried about you today."

"And how would you know that?"

"I saw him remember. He told my Dad that he's texted and called you all week, but you won't answer him."

"I don't have any reason to talk to him. I'll send him a text at Christmas."

"You can't just not talk to him for the rest of your life Bas. You're going to be seeing him next week to begin with at the concert."

"Doesn't mean I have to talk to him. I can play nice when I have to otherwise I have no interest in it."

"I know you probably won't do this, but you should think about telling him what happened. He's really worried about you. There's no way he knows what happened. Not from the pain in his eyes that I saw. I was terrified to tell my family the truth about that night, but today it literally came out of my mouth before I could stop it. And you know what it was painful, but now it feels like this weight has been taken off my shoulders. Your dad could really help you with this Bas."

"I'm glad that you told your family B, but I can't do that. I don't think I ever will. One day I'll figure out how to put aside the anger, but as it stands right now I can't do that. Maybe one day but that's not going to be for a long time."

"You can always talk to me Bas. I'll always be there for you."

"I appreciate that B. I'll always be here for you." Sebastian said as he kissed the side of Blaine's head.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Blaine asked.

"Sure anything in particular you want to watch?"

"I don't care just nothing violent I'm gonna have enough problems with nightmares tonight."

"I'll be here to keep you safe. How about a superhero movie? The Flash is supposed to be playing tonight."

"You like the Flash?"

"He's smart, fast and super hot in the movie what's not to like? Plus you know it has a good ending. The good guys win and the bad guys go to jail or what counts for their jail."

"Ok but don't take offense if I fall asleep. This medication makes me so tired all the time."

"Sleep away I'm here for this right here. Talking to you and being able to hold you. It's easier to sleep when you are in my arms."

"I know what you mean. There's this safe feeling I get when I'm in your arms I've never had that before. This could become addictive."

"It really could. If I'm not careful you could become my next drug of choice."

"I wouldn't mind that at all. At least I'll know you are safe."

"I'm always safe B you don't ever have to worry about that. You comfortable enough?"

"Definitely. You?"

"Perfect." Sebastian said as he grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV.

They curled up and watched the old Flash movie. It wasn't long before Blaine had fallen asleep with Sebastian not far behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until seven that night when Cooper and Allison got back to his place with dinner. Once inside they took their coats off and grabbed some plates and a bottle of red wine and glasses before going to sit down on the couch. Once the food was dished out and the wine was poured Allison spoke.

"Ok Coop, what happened today Baby?"

Cooper rub his hands over his face to allow himself a second to get his emotions and thoughts in order before he spoke.

"As you know my brother is gay. Back in March in his first year of high school him and his friend Eric went to a dance together. They were the only openly gay kids in the school and had been bullied from it since the start of the year. It was a Sadie Hawkins dance and they decided to go together. Everything was fine until the end of the night when they both went outside to wait for Eric's mother to pick them up. Four guys from the football team came out behind them and started talking shit to them. They ignored it but that didn't make them go away. The four of them started to beat Blaine and Eric up. At one point not long since the attack started Blaine remembers an SUV showing up and two more guys getting out. Blaine thought they were going to help them and stop the attack only they joined in. They were also on the football team. They dragged both my brother and his friend down to the side alley by the school and continued to beat on them. When it was over one of them clued in that they could be identified and they would get in shit and arrested. So they loaded my brother and Eric into the back of the SUV and drove off. They drove to this field about thirty minutes out of town and buried them after taking their clothing to what we thought was just their necks as a prank. Before they drove off and left them there." Cooper started.

"Prank or not that's horrible. They could have died from injuries they had no idea." Allison said with anger and disgust in her voice.

"And that was our point when this first got brought up three and a half years ago. Prank or not they still beat the living hell out of both of them. Eric sustained severe head trauma that put him in a permanent vegetative state. Blaine, he had swelling in his brain, a five inch skull fracture. They had to operate on his brain to relieve the swelling. He was placed in a medical induced coma for a week. He had ten broken bones, internal bleeding on all of his organs and was eighty percent covered in bruising on his body. He spent five weeks in the hospital before he was allowed to go home to be on bed rest." Cooper said with barely controlled anger.

"Oh my god that is horrible. The pain he must have been in and suffered from afterwards. Please tell me those monsters are in jail." Allison asked with her own anger.

"Blaine could only identify four of them, the last two he only heard their voices. The cops talked to the four and they alibied each other out. They were never arrested."

"That's bullshit you can't let the four suspects alibi each other out. They were in on it together of course they are going to say they weren't there."

"Hence why we were all angry with the situation. Today though it all changed."

"How so?"

"Eric died this morning from a blood clot. It was a complication he had been struggling with since the attack. The doctors didn't catch this one in time."

"Oh that poor boy's parents and poor Blaine. That's why he was so upset when he called you."

"Partly. When they got there two detectives were at the long-term care facility with Eric's parents. They weren't able to press charges because it had been too long. Blaine I guess told them what was left out about that night. They didn't stop at their necks. They buried my little brother and Eric alive to kill them to cover up their attack. Blaine waited until they drove away before he dug them free, but he could only get that far before he lost consciousness. They tried to kill them and they now have succeeded in killing Eric."

"Oh poor Blaine. He's been holding that in all of this time. Why didn't he ever say anything?"

"At first he said he was in shock and I mean I get that. The last thing he knew he was in a hole, then wakes up a week later in the hospital. He's got broken bones and bandages all over him. He finds out his friend is basically dead and some cop is in your face asking you all of these questions. After they alibied each other out and the case was put on the shelf he didn't know how to get the words out. As time went on and everyone moved on from what happened he couldn't bring himself to have us relive that pain all over again. So he kept quiet and tried to move on with his life. Until now."

"That's horrible. No one should ever have to go through that level of pain and trauma. Are the police going to do something now?"

"They are. Its two different detectives and they have already taken Blaine's formal statement down at the station with your dad there as his lawyer. They need to locate the four guys and find out a way to get Blaine to listen to the other suspects to make an ID. They are going to be arrested for second degree murder and attempted murder once they are found. The police are going to try and find other witnesses from that night and get their phone records to see if they had been talking about it before or afterwards."

"Good. Blaine has the best lawyer he could ever ask for. My Dad won't let them get away with this he'll get you all justice. The press is going to eat this alive once they get word of it."

"That's what Blaine is worried about. My parents are going to have a Board meeting on Monday to get an action plan together. It's why I need to meet with my Manager and the publicist tomorrow and get them working on it. I want to make sure we are all on the same page so when this comes out there won't be any confusion or surprises."

"That's the best thing everyone can do. You all need to support Blaine and be there for him through this, even if you can't physically be there. I know you wish you could be right now."

"I really do, but he would be pissed with me if I left this movie to be there for him. He's not letting any of this put his life on hold. Even his pancreas is a direct result from the attack. He's not letting that stop him from living his life and doing what he would have been doing this year. All we can do is be there for him and keep living. He's amazing and a fighter. He'll survive this I know he will. I just hate that he has to go through it. All he wanted was to have a normal senior year drama free. And now he will have to deal with this plus being in school and in the Warblers and trying to go to University next year. I wish there was some way I could make it all go away for him, but I can't."

"He's got the guys and your family there for him and whenever we can we can go down there too. But you are right we all have to live our lives otherwise those bastards win and that is not something any of us want, especially Blaine. Tomorrow we will figure out a game plan so when the time comes we are ready for it. He's going to need you to be his rock in this. There will be times when he's a mess, but you need to be the strong one, you need to be the fighter and be there for him when he can't hold on any longer. You can't let your anger get the better of you and for you to put Blaine in a position where he doesn't have you protecting him. Let the police handle the ones that hurt him. Don't let them take you away from him too." Allison said in a serious voice.

"I know I won't. I'd love to track them down and bury them alive and see how they like it, but I won't. I'll be his strength, his rock because he would be that for me if the situation was ever reversed. I'll let the courts handle it. I trust your dad I know he won't lose this case."

"He won't. It's too personal. He won't give up no matter what and he will get you all justice."

"He's a good man. Who raised an amazing woman." Cooper said with a warm smile.

"That he did." Allison said with a smile.

"Ally, I would understand if this became too much for you and you wanted to walk away. We're together and your name will get dragged into this just for us being together."

"Let me stop you right there Coop. I don't care if my name gets dragged into this. It's going to be regardless because it's my Dad's case. I'm not going anywhere. My brother is gay I have no problem standing up for gay rights and standing up against hate crimes. Let my name get dragged into it and if they say one horrible thing they got another thing coming their way. You don't mess with the Smythe family."

"I love you." Cooper couldn't help, but say with a smile on his face. They had never said those words before. It had only been two months since they started dating, but Cooper couldn't help it in that moment. It was true he did love Allison and everything about her.

"I love you too Coop." Allison said with a warm smile back.

Cooper leaned in and kissed Allison deeply and passionately. After a heated five minutes Cooper pulled back so they could breathe properly.

"We should take this upstairs." Allison said with a heavy breath and a flirty smile.

"I love the way you think." Cooper said before he went and picked her up bridal style and Allison let out a giggle.

They headed up the stairs and into Cooper's bedroom for the night completely forgetting about the Chinese food and wine on the coffee table.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warnings: Swearing, mentions of domestic abuse very mild and mentions of violence very mild and only in dialogue.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 10

It was just after six in the morning when Blaine's alarm went off once again. Blaine let out a groan and buried his head into Sebastian's chest even more. The night had not gone well, between waking up to check his sugar and the nightmares that wouldn't stop neither one of them had gotten much sleep. Sebastian rolled over so his chest was facing towards Blaine. He reached over and hit the alarm button before he let his arm fall.

"You need to check your sugar B." Sebastian said with sleep in his voice.

"Sleep first, sugar later." Blaine said barely awake.

"I know your tired B, but you need to check your sugar and take your pill soon."

"It makes me sleepy and sluggish. Two things I hate being. I hate this." Blaine said with mild anger in his voice.

"You have every right to hate this."

"I think I've reached anger. Maybe I'm doing it backwards because before I was accepting of it and now I'm getting mad. I have to take medication for the rest of my life, my sleep is getting disrupted, which I really don't like by the way. I think I've reached anger."

"You get to be angry and in this situation I don't think there is any normal process. You're going through a lot right now you get to feel any emotion that you want. I would have been pissed long by now."

"I don't want to spend all of my time being angry. Or being tired and sluggish for that matter. A few angry minutes won't kill me though right?"

"A few angry years won't kill you. Trust me I know. How are you feeling besides tired and angry?"

"I don't know, overwhelmed, sad, really sad. I know you could argue that Eric died that night. Everything that Eric was left him that night and only his body remained. But he was never gone to me. I went all the time to talk to him and tell him about my life. Even though he couldn't talk back he was still my friend and I cared about him. Now he's really gone and I can't do that anymore. And that really hurts." Blaine said sadly.

"That's just the thing B he's not really gone. He wasn't able to respond to you, but you still talked to him. You can still do that only now you'll be sitting beside something else. He can still be a part of your life you just won't have his body there beside you. You'll see him again."

"Do you really believe that? That we all see each other when we die?" Blaine asked as he moved his head back slightly so he could look at Sebastian. They both ignored how close their faces were.

"I don't know what happens when we die. I like to think that when we die someone is there waiting for us, guiding us to a safe place. You'll always carry Eric with you for the rest of your life. He's alive in your memories and heart."

A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek as he spoke. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Sebastian moved his right arm and gently wiped away the tear from Blaine's cheek.

"It's not, but I know it still hurts. It's okay to not be okay I'll always be here for you."

"What idiot would ever break up with you?" Blaine said amazed.

"I've only ever been with one guy back when I was fourteen."

"I know. Will you tell me what happened?"

Sebastian took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"I started dating Ken about a month after I got to Paris. We met at a coffee shop and he saw my camera and asked if I was a tourist. I told him I was new to town and I loved taking pictures. He showed me around town to some of the places I didn't even know about. We spent almost all of that month together outside hanging out and exploring. Two weeks into knowing him he kissed me. He was a good guy or so I thought. He was fifteen and in his second year of high school at the same school I was going to be going to. When school started we hung out and I got to know his friends. They were jocks and real bookworms. We got along great. After what happened that first time with Steve I shut down. He noticed that I was different in those first two weeks afterwards. He came by the house when I was arguing with Mother about what Steve did to me. He overheard. He ran out and I chased after him and he told me that I was disgusting and he couldn't believe that I cheated on him. I told him I didn't, that I didn't want it, but he didn't believe me. He said you couldn't rape the willing and I must have allowed it to happen because I was still at the house." Sebastian said with hurt.

"That's bullshit. Where else were you supposed to go? You were raped by your stepdad, you told your Mother, someone who was supposed to protect you and believe you. You didn't do anything wrong." Blaine said with anger at Ken for hurting Sebastian even more.

"He didn't think so and for a while I had a hard time not blaming myself. I kept thinking that I must have done something to make him do that to me. But each time I fought and it didn't matter."

"It's not your fault what he did to you."

"I know, some days it's hard to believe that, to remember that, but I know it's not my fault. Ken broke up with me right there and by the start of the school day the next day everyone knew that I had sex with my stepdad. I lost the friends that I had been able to make and I got mixed into the wrong crowd. The rest you know."

"So that is why you've never dated anyone after."

"I didn't want to get hurt like that again. You get close to someone and then you have to share your stories and then your secrets. Mine isn't one some guy could handle. No one wants damaged goods." Sebastian said sadly.

"You're not damaged goods Bas. You're a survivor. You're a fighter, a victim. You're gentle and caring and sweet. You're talented and intelligent. The last thing you are is damaged goods. I don't see you like that and I never will. Ken was an idiot to not see how amazing you are. You'll find a guy that you'll want to share this with and it won't change his opinion of you. It'll only make him care about you even more."

A tear rolled down Sebastian's cheek and Blaine returned the favor and gently wiped it away before he kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"You know what we need today?" Sebastian said trying to get the pain under control.

"Coffee?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Ya a shit load of coffee and some food, but I meant besides that." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"What?"

"After rehearsal let's take a drive somewhere, anywhere, nowhere. Get away from it all for a little while before we have to face the world again."

"That sounds like an amazing idea Bas. You could bring your camera."

"Ya it's in my dorm. I'd love to take your picture and I know some great sites around here that I can show you."

"Let's do it. That sounds exactly what we need."

"Good. Let's get up then, you need to check your sugar and then we can get some breakfast and coffee into us." Sebastian said with a warm smile.

"Fine, but I'm comfy." Blaine said with a small pout.

Sebastian chuckled as he sat up once Blaine rolled off from him. "I know so was I, but you need to eat. Otherwise I have no problem spending all day in bed with you."

"Who knew that Sebastian Smythe would be a cuddlier." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm not. You are the first guy I have ever let cuddle with me."

"I feel special now."

"You should, its honor right there." Sebastian said with a cocky smile as he got up and went over to his clothes to get dressed. Blaine checked his sugar and Sebastian spoke.

"What is it?" He asked with concern.

"Four actually so that's good considering how little I ate yesterday."

"That's good, but you did have more shots yesterday than normal. We'll make sure you eat today so it stays up." Sebastian said as he removed his shirt and Blaine saw just how fit Sebastian was. Blaine had seen Sebastian without a shirt on before, but he never truly noticed until now that Sebastian had a very nice body to him.

"See something you like B?" Sebastian asked with a smirk once he saw that Blaine was staring at him.

"Sorry I just got lost in thought." Blaine lied as he turned to grab his own clean clothes from his dresser.

"Ya and what dirty thoughts were going through your head B?" Sebastian asked with a sexy smirk not getting his shirt on yet.

"Nothing dirty. I just never noticed how much of a six pack you have."

"I do play lacrosse." Sebastian said in a teasing voice.

"I know. It's the blazers it hides a lot of people's muscles. It's just the first time my mind registered how fit you are that's all."

"You can touch if you want." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine blushed slightly and turned to get dressed as he spoke.

"I have a boyfriend."

"For now. Are you still standing by what you said last night or are you having second thoughts?" Sebastian asked as he got dressed.

"No second thoughts, not really. I think it's the right move to make, what I can't decide is if I want to still try and be friends with him or not. Then there is when to do it. It doesn't feel right to do it over the phone, but he's out in New York City and I won't see him until my birthday most likely. Doesn't seem like the right time to break up with him." Blaine said as they headed out of his room down to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't break up with him on your birthday. What if he fights you against it? It could ruin your whole day." Sebastian said.

"I know, but then how do I go all day with him knowing I want to break up with him?" Blaine asked as they got into the kitchen he saw his parents there as well.

"Morning boys. How did you both sleep?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Not really great and unfortunately I kept Bas up most of the night. Needless to say coffee is going to be our friend for today." Blaine said as he went over to the coffee pot to pour him and Sebastian a mug full.

"I'm sorry. Was it your sugar or something else?" Mrs. Anderson asked sadly.

"I kept getting nightmares and by the time I would fall asleep the alarm would go off. It was just a long night." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian his mug.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Not right now."

"Would you boys like some breakfast? I was just about to make some scrambled eggs and sausages." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You don't have to cook for us Mom." Blaine said calmly.

"I know I don't have to, but I am a mother and I enjoy cooking for my boys. So eggs and sausages?" Mrs. Anderson asked with a smile.

"Sounds great Mom." Blaine said with a smile back.

"Sounds good to me. Do you want any help?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes you can help by making sure Blaine sits down and doesn't move." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

Sebastian gave a chuckle before he spoke. "You heard you mom B sit your butt down."

"Between you guys and Jeff I'm never going to remember how to take care of myself when this is over." Blaine said with a small smile as he went over and sat down on the stool next to Sebastian and across slightly from his dad.

"You know how your Mom gets Blaine. Besides we are your parents that won't change no matter how old you get. Now what was that I heard about breaking up with someone?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I'm breaking up with Kurt." Blaine said calmly.

"Since when?" Mrs. Anderson asked shocked as she had no idea Blaine was even thinking about breaking up with Kurt.

"Last night." Blaine said.

"May I ask why or is the obvious answer sufficient?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"What's the obvious answer?" Blaine asked confused.

"That you and Sebastian want to be together." Mr. Anderson said.

"What are you talking about? Bas and me are just friends." Blaine said confused.

"There's nothing going on between you two?" Mrs. Anderson asked confused herself now.

"No we're just friends." Blaine said.

"B and me are just friends there's nothing going on between us at all outside the realm of friendship." Sebastian said.

"Oh we just thought you boys liked each other more than that with the way you interact with each other. Sorry our mistake. So why are you breaking up with Kurt then? Because last we knew you were in love with him." Mrs. Anderson said looking to get the conversation away from the obvious attraction between Blaine and Sebastian.

"I do love him or I don't. I don't know it's complicated and how I feel for him isn't why I'm breaking up with him." Blaine said confused.

"Why are you Son?" Mr. Anderson asked gently.

"Because of how he reacted to the news of yesterday when he called me. It's not what I expected it to be."

"What did he say?" Mr. Anderson asked with concern.

"He basically blew it off and continued to rant about his first shift at the diner. He made a comment about how the press could be good for him as he is trying to start a singing or fashion career. He didn't react the way I expected him to. He didn't react the way a loving boyfriend would."

"Not at all. What happened to you does not give him any right to try and get press for himself out of it. That's not what you do when someone you love is hurting and going through a hard time." Mr. Anderson said with anger.

"How are you feeling about it?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I don't know. I'm not upset about the thought of breaking up with him. How I feel about him I don't know really. I don't know if I love him as a boyfriend or as just a friend. I don't even know if I love him at all. I need some time to figure that part out. I think with everything going on right now in my life I need to focus on myself as selfish as that sounds."

"That doesn't sound selfish at all Son. If you need time to be on your own to figure things out and deal with the current situation you have every right to that time. You have a lot going on with you right now and no one can blame you for wanting time to deal with this situation. This trauma is being brought back up and it will affect you. You need to surround yourself with people that truly care about you. And from the sounds of it, unfortunately, it doesn't sound like Kurt will be one of those people." Mr. Anderson said.

"Based on how he reacted yesterday it doesn't look like it. I was just telling Bas I didn't know when I should be doing it. I don't really want to do this over the phone it seems like our relationship deserves more than just a phone call. But the next time he'll be down will be for my birthday and that doesn't seem like the right time to do it." Blaine said.

"But how long do you date someone while you wait for the right time to break up with them." Sebastian said.

"That is exactly it. Blaine, if you wait to do it in person and not on your birthday how long do you put it off? It's not good for you to be in a relationship with someone for a couple of months just waiting to break up with them. That's not fair to either of you. As much as you don't want to do it over the phone you might not have much of a choice. Are you still hoping to be friends?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she got plates out.

"I'm hoping we could be friends still. We both seem to be growing into different people right now. We might never date each other again, but we do have history together and a friendship. I don't want to lose that if I don't have to."

"You can always try and if it doesn't work out then you will know that your friendship only lasted in high school. It may seem upsetting and disappointing now, but it happens all the time. As you get older your personality evolves and develops. Childhood friends and loves drift apart and eventually don't see each other again. You and Kurt will figure it out and if not then at least you will have known you tried everything." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ya that's true. I probably should call him and do it over the phone. Even though I don't really want to, it's not fair to keep stringing him along and have him thinking we're still together when my mind and heart isn't into it. I just need some time to figure out exactly how I feel about him and our relationship." Blaine said.

"And you are entitled to that time Blaine. If Kurt truly does love you and wants to be with you then he will understand and support that decision. If you both do love each other and want to be together then you will no matter how much time is needed in between." Mrs. Anderson said as she placed the plates down on the table and sat down beside her husband.

"What are you boys going to be doing today?" Mr. Anderson asked as they began to eat.

"We need to do some rehearsals today and then afterwards Bas suggested that we just go for a drive for a little while." Blaine said.

"I thought maybe some time away would be good. We won't go far just drive around and take some photos. I know a few really cool places to show B." Sebastian added.

"That sounds like a great idea. I hope you boys have a good time and make sure you eat something first Blaine." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I will I promise." Blaine said.

"We could make a lunch and bring it with us. Practise starts in about an hour and we'll be done by noon. We're only going to run through it a few times and make those few corrections. We could have a little picnic." Sebastian suggested.

"That sounds good to me. It's supposed to be really nice out today."

"I can make you both a lunch that you can bring." Mrs. Anderson said with a warm smile.

"Mom you don't have to do that." Blaine automatically said.

"Oh you shush now. Let me take care of you for a little while. I promise I will try and keep it from being annoying." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'm gonna be okay Mom. But I get it." Blaine said with understanding in his voice.

"We have a meeting with the Board on Monday morning. We heard from Heather and Bret last night they have arranged the funeral for Monday morning. It will be just a graveside ceremony. They didn't want to draw it out with a two day wake. I think at this point they have been waiting for this day to come and now that it is here they just want it over with quickly. It's been a long three years for them." Mr. Anderson said sadly.

"What time is the ceremony?" Blaine asked sadly himself.

"It's at eleven. There will be a gathering afterwards at their home. They were also wondering if you wouldn't mind singing a song during." Mr. Anderson said.

"Of course. Anything in particular?"

"They said anything you felt like. I think they were hoping for an original maybe if you had one." Mr. Anderson answered.

"Maybe. I'll have to see."

"Are you coming back here tonight?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I thought I would stay at the dorms and go to class, but if the funeral is tomorrow I'll stay here tonight and stay home from school. I can do some homework later to make sure I don't get behind." Blaine said.

"You're ahead in your classes right now so you shouldn't worry about that." Sebastian said.

"I know. I have some reading I can do to stay ahead. I won't do much I swear."

"You need to rest as well Blaine. How was your sugar over night?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It wasn't too bad. It was four this morning so not too bad considering everything that happened yesterday."

"We'll make sure he eats today and doesn't work too much." Sebastian said.

"Please do. I know this concert is important, but your health is more important. We want you to be careful and remember that please." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I will be Mom I promise." Blaine said as he finished eating.

"We just want you to be healthy again Blaine. We know singing is important to you and we want to make sure you are able to pursue it in all of the years to come." Mr. Anderson said.

"I know I want that too. I'll be careful and smart." Blaine reassured his parents.

Sebastian got up and brought the empty plates over to the sink and rinsed them off.

"Oh Sebastian you don't have to do that." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Nonsense you cooked it's the least I can do." Sebastian said with a warm smile.

"How are your parents Sebastian?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"They're well." Sebastian said.

"Are they both going to be able to make the concert on Saturday?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"They are." Sebastian said back.

Both of Blaine's parents looked over at Blaine and they could tell that he wasn't surprised. They were both worried about Sebastian's relationship with his father and stepmother.

"Have you heard from your mom recently?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No." Sebastian said trying his best not to let a tightness edge his voice.

"Do you miss Paris? Would you ever go back to visit or vacation?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I would. It's very beautiful, especially at night. Have you ever been?" Sebastian asked as he finished doing the dishes.

"We were there for our anniversary a couple of years ago. It is very beautiful at night. I always tell Blaine and Cooper that they need to go there one day in their life to experience it." Mrs. Anderson.

"Your father told us how you love taking pictures. He said you are very talented at photography it must have been amazing for you to be there with the large artist community Paris has to offer." Mr. Anderson said.

"It was. I got a lot of pictures I never would have been able to if I wasn't there. Including a close up of the Eifel Tower. I have it printed on a canvas in a grey scale in my room." Sebastian said as he turned around and leaned against the counter as the dishes were complete.

"That sounds beautiful. I'm looking forward in two weeks to see your home and hopefully I can see some pictures you've taken." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Of course." Sebastian said with a warm smile.

"Are you looking to pursue photography in college?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I might take a class if I can, but it's not my focus no. I want to be a lawyer and keep photography as a stress reliever."

"A smart choice. Just like Blaine looking to get a degree in business. It's important to go after your dreams but when you are dealing with creative dreams it's important to have a backup plan to support yourself while you are working on your dream." Mr. Anderson said.

"I don't know if I'll ever do anything more than just take photos for myself. It's not a dream of mine to be some famous photographer." Sebastian said.

"Is it to be a lawyer?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Not really. I've always wanted to be a lawyer to help people and put criminals where they belong. It's what I want to be, but it's not a dream. I don't have a dream." Sebastian admitted.

"Really?" Blaine asked as he didn't know that about Sebastian.

"Just never thought about it." Sebastian said with a shrug.

"You should Sebastian. It's important to have goals which you do, but it's also important to have a dream. Even if it's unrealistic. Dreams are important. You should think about it and see what you come up with." Mr. Anderson said with a warm smile.

"Maybe." Sebastian said with a small smile back.

"We should get dressed. We need to leave soon." Blaine said sensing that Sebastian needed a break from the conversation.

"I'll make you boys a lunch to bring with you." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Mom you really don't have to." Blaine said.

"I know and I want to. Now go get ready you boys can't be late." Mrs. Anderson said.

Blaine and Sebastian headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. They both got dressed and once they were ready they both headed back downstairs and grabbed the lunch that Blaine's mom made. They said their goodbyes and headed out for Sebastian's car. Blaine didn't talk as he could tell that Sebastian needed some time after the conversation in the kitchen. Blaine didn't mind he knew that Sebastian would talk to him when he was ready. They sat in the car for the short drive to Dalton with the radio playing. Once they were at Dalton they parked and they brought the lunch in so they could put it away in the fridge in the common area so they didn't have to go into the dormitory later to get it. They walked in and they saw that everyone was in the room ready to go.

"Alright let's get started. If we can knock this out we'll be out of here by eleven." Blaine said anxious to just get the day started so he can spend some time working on a song for the funeral and just relaxing.

The guys didn't argue or comment they all knew that Blaine had a lot on his plate currently and they were more than happy to help him escape it for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight in the morning and Cooper was sitting in his living room with Ally, his manager Donald and his publicist, Megan. He wanted to go over everything that happened so when it hit the news they would be prepared for it. Once everyone had coffee Cooper started.

"I appreciate you coming down here this morning, especially on a Sunday. Something came up yesterday that I wanted you both to be aware of."

"Did something happen while filming?" Donald asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. Blaine called me yesterday while I was on set. He dropped something on me that I wasn't aware of. Back when he was fourteen he was attacked after a school dance with his friend Eric for being gay. It started out as just four football players and turned into six. They were beaten and then driven off to the back of a farm just twenty minutes out of the city. They were then beaten more by three of the guys while the other three dug them a hole. They had their clothing removed and were buried alive." Cooper stated.

"Oh my God." Megan said softly and in shock. She didn't know Cooper's family very well. She had started working with Cooper during the last five years when his career truly began to take off. She had no idea his brother had been through anything like this.

"You never told me about this." Donald said.

"It wasn't relevant to my career and it was his personal story to tell." Cooper said.

"What happened to them?" Megan asked.

"Blaine was able to dig them out enough so their heads were no longer covered before he passed out. The farmer found them in the morning. Blaine suffered from extensive damage, he was in a medical induced coma for a week and then in the hospital for another two weeks after he was allowed to be awake. The damage to his pancreas now is a result of his attack. Eric took a bad hit to his head and was in a vegetative state ever since. He passed away yesterday from a blood clot that the doctors didn't catch in time. Initially Blaine never told the detectives that they were buried alive. A week had passed since the incident and the detectives were assholes that blamed Blaine and Eric for being gay. The six football players were seniors and on their way to a championship and pending scholarships. Blaine never gave a formal statement and he just couldn't get the words out not even to us. We didn't have any idea until yesterday that they were buried alive. Blaine finally spoke up and now two new detectives are on the case and working it as a homicide and attempted murder charges. This will eventually hit the news and have an effect on me with my name being connected to Blaine and this movie. I wanted you both to know so you have a heads up when this hits." Cooper finished.

"I'm so sorry about your brother and him losing his friend." Megan said sympathetically.

"I appreciate that." Cooper said.

"Please don't get mad at me when I ask this, but when the press gets wind of this, and it's only going to take days at most. Are we going for the, I love my brother and support gay rights or are we going with no comment?" Megan asked carefully.

"I love my brother and support all gay rights." Cooper said in serious voice.

"I had to ask, because this could affect future job opportunities and this current film. Gay rights is still a touchy subject to a great deal of people within the States. A lot are all for it, but even more are against it. You need to understand that." Megan said calmly.

"I don't care. I support my brother and will proudly support all gay rights. If the producer of this film or any film has an issue with that then they are not the people I want to be working with or for. I won't tolerate it at all from anyone." Cooper said.

"I don't either, but I had to ask as that's my job. I can make sure it comes across as you being supportive of your brother and his right to love whom he wishes." Megan said.

"Thank-you." Cooper said.

"We need to talk to the producer and give him the heads up though." Ally said.

"I will handle that. I'm sure you will be getting calls from press outlets once this hits. I will work with Megan on weeding them out and selecting the right ones for you to talk to. Is there anything else you need from me on this?" Donald asked.

"Ya I want the best Private Detective you can find. One that is creditable in a court room. These six guys went all over the states and we only have IDs on four of them. Blaine didn't know who the other two were, but he did hear their voices and said he could identify them that way. Two detectives are working on his case, but I want someone solely focused on locating them and finding any physical evidence to tie them. Blaine will have to testify against them, but we need physical evidence to help prove it. I want the best on his case." Cooper said.

"I'll find one. I know a few detectives down here they will be able to recommend me someone. It might be pricey though." Donald said.

"You know money is no issue for me. I want the best and someone that a defense attorney can't discredit or tear apart." Cooper said.

"I'll find one. Who is his lawyer?" Donald asked.

"My father is taking his case. Blaine has the best lawyer he can get, especially because my brother is gay as well. He won't hold back." Ally said with confidence.

"Perfect. I'll get on that right now and find you one. I'll also reach out to the producer and give him a heads up. He won't care about the gay angle in all of this. He's very active within the pro-gay community and supporters. He won't kick you off his film no matter what, as long as you do your job just like you've been doing you got nothing to worry about." Donald said.

"I wasn't worried about that, but good Blaine would feel horrible if that happened." Cooper said.

"I'll get to work on writing up some statements to give to the press. If you hear anything let me know." Megan said.

"I will thank-you for coming this morning." Cooper said.

"I's my job. I hope your brother is okay and I'm sorry for his loss." Megan said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Cooper said.

"I'll head out too and get to work. Let me know if there is anything I can do." Donald said.

"I will thanks Don." Cooper said.

Megan and Donald both got up and headed out. Ally went over to Cooper and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"You okay Baby?" Ally asked.

"Ya I'll be fine. I just hate that I'm all the way out here with this going on back home. I wish I could be there for him."

"I know you do. We'll be there in two weeks for his birthday though. Have you thought more about what to get him?" Ally asked hoping to put Cooper in a better mood.

"I've got some feelers out I'm waiting to hear back. I know what Mom and Dad got him. I'm hoping my gift for him will turn out the way I'm hoping. It'll be really good for him."

"I'm sure it will work out. You can text him all day and call him every night until we go down for his birthday. The guys will keep an eye on him and so will your parents. He wouldn't want you to ruin this opportunity and he would be very mad at you and himself if that happened."

"I know, I know. I'll text him in a little bit and see how he is doing. For now why don't I make us some breakfast?"

"You don't have to cook you know."

"I want to. How about some I love you waffles?" Cooper said with a smile.

"Sounds yummy and I love you too." Ally said as she kissed Cooper on the lips.

Their relationship was still new, but it felt so amazing. They were both in love and they were both looking forward to discovering even more about each other and what their lives were going to be like together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Warblers went through the whole routine three times and refined it and tweaked it until they had it down solidly. They would be working on it for the rest of the week to make sure it would be perfect. For now it was in a really good place that Blaine and Sebastian was confident they could call it a day. They headed to Blaine's dormitory as Blaine wanted to pick up his guitar and his writing book. He figured he would try and write a new song for the funeral. If not he could always sing a cover that would work for the funeral. Once they had everything they got back into Sebastian car and Sebastian headed off for the waterfall that he had discovered last year. Blaine opened his writing book and started to write down some lines. He didn't know what he wanted to write about so he figured he would write some lines down that came to him and then see if he could turn them into something. Sebastian still didn't seem to be in that great of a mood. He was better than before, but he still needed some time to get his thoughts in order and his feelings figured out. Blaine figured he could always talk to him once they got to the picnic spot. It was a good hour before they arrived at a location when Sebastian pulled off and parked his car over in the larger shoulder.

"You alright for a little bit of a hike?" Sebastian asked with a warm smile, but Blaine could see the concern for his sugar level.

"I'm good. Lead the way." Blaine said with a warm smile back.

They got out of the car and Sebastian took his camera case, a blanket and the picnic basket while Blaine put his guitar on his back. They headed into the forest and Blaine followed Sebastian through the trail. They walked for a good twenty minutes before Blaine could hear the soft water and they stooped right by the waterfall. There was large rocks in the water as a form of a barrier almost. Sebastian placed the blanket down on the grass and they both sat down. Blaine placed his guitar down beside him and Sebastian got their lunches out and on plates and handed Blaine his along with a water. They sat back and looked at the waterfall.

"It's beautiful. I had no idea this was even here." Blaine said.

"I know. I found it one day just wandering around looking for places to hide out in. This is my favorite spot. I thought you'd like it." Sebastian said.

"I wish I brought my sketch book with me."

"Can always come back here. I have pictures of this place in winter. The falls is partly frozen with ice all around it. It's one of my favorites."

"That sounds beautiful. You really need to show me your photos soon."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Sebastian said with a playful smirk.

Blaine smiled back at him and shook his head. "You're bad."

"Most of the time ya. You didn't notice?"

"You are not nearly as bad as you used to be or as you think. I see the good in you all the time and one day you'll see it too."

"Maybe." Sebastian said softly.

"You really don't ever dream? Not even once?" Blaine asked gently.

"I used to growing up, but not since Paris no." Sebastian answered honestly.

"Why not?"

"When I was a kid I used to dream about being a lawyer and putting the bad guys away like some superhero, like my Father. I wanted to have my own photography studio to showcase my art. My dream was to be happy, to find someone to spend the rest of my life with and have kids. He took that from me and I'll never get it back."

"He can only take that from you if you let him Bas."

"Dreams are a sign of hope. You hope that your future will be everything you ever wanted it to be. It doesn't matter if they come true or not because you hope they do. I lost that hope a long time ago. I lost seeing the world divided by superheroes and bad guys. Now the superhero can be just as evil as the bad guys he puts away. Steve was a cop in Paris. He was a cop. He took my virginity, my happiness, my dreams and my hope. He took everything from me." Sebastian said sadly.

"Bas you fought to survive him. I know it probably doesn't feel like that, but you did survive him. The fight doesn't end though when you get away it keeps going. You're strong and tough. You survive everything he did to you, you can't let him win now. You can get that happiness and hope back. You can allow yourself to dream of a life with a family. He can only take that away from you if you let him. As for the virginity part, I believe that virginity isn't something that can be taken from you. It's something only you can give to someone else. You didn't give him your virginity and he didn't take it from you. No one can especially not through violence. You're not a victim, you're a survivor Bas." Blaine said confidently.

"Do you really believe that?" Sebastian asked as he looked right at Blaine.

"Ya I really do."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I like the sound of that."

Blaine gave Sebastian a warm smile before Sebastian spoke again this time in a joking tone. "You're positivity is absolutely sickening."

Blaine gave a laugh to that as he gently bumped his left shoulder against Sebastian's right shoulder.

"I'm taking your photo by that waterfall later just so you know."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Did you figure out a song?"

"I thought I would write one, but so far all I have is random lines. I never thought I would be writing a song for Eric's funeral. I don't know what to write."

"Write from your heart. You knew him, you know what you feel for him. You can't go wrong with something written from real emotion."

"That's true. If I can't write something good enough I'll do a cover song. I'll play around with it and see if I can figure something out. Besides I got my co-captain right here to help me out." Blaine said with a smile.

"Always." Sebastian said with a warm smile back.

Blaine's phone rang and he picked it up to see that it was Kurt calling him.

"Moment of truth." Sebastian said.

"What do I say to him?" Blaine asked clearly not sure how to do this.

"Just be honest with him and ask for a break. Given everything that has happened recently he should understand that. You're entitled to sometime to get your head together and figure things out. If he doesn't understand or respect that then you have your answer B."

"You're right he should understand and if not then I guess I'll know." Blaine said as he got up and headed off to the side slightly so he could talk to Kurt in private. Sebastian stayed where he was and continued to eat and look at the waterfall. He knew that Blaine would tell him when he was done how it went.

Blaine answered the phone. "Hey Kurt."

"My god you would not believe what happened. I'm at work and I went and sang a song like requested by a customer. Yet another oldies mind you which I am so sick of singing. Couldn't these people request something worth the energy to sing? Like seriously. Anyways I finish the song and it was perfect, better than perfect and the customer actually tells me he prefers the original version. That my voice just couldn't handle the uniqueness of the song. Me, not handle being unique are you kidding me? I swear this place is worse than making coffee for people."

"I'm sorry, but you know everyone has different tastes in music. Not everyone likes everyone even if they are a good singer. I'm sure it will get better. There's actually something I need to talk to you about." Blaine said slightly unsure of how to have this conversation especially when Kurt wasn't having the best day so far.

"Ok, but make it quick I'm on my break."

"Ok um… I want to take a break from us for a little while."

"Wait, what? You want to break up with me? And you're doing it over the phone seriously?" Kurt said sounding pissed.

"I'm not breaking up with you I just need to take a little break from us. It doesn't mean I don't love you I just can't do this right now. With everything going on with my health and now with the cases opening back up I just need some time to figure some things out that's all."

"And what things would that be?" Kurt said sounding annoyed mixed in with his anger.

"Kurt after everything that has happened recently I just need some time. I told you something very painful and personal about my past. I told you I was buried alive Kurt and you told me that any press would be good for your career. Kurt I need some time to figure out how I feel about you and about how you feel about me. I love you, but I don't know if you love me anymore. I just need some time."

"Of course I love you. How could you say something like that?" Kurt said with anger in his voice.

"How could you say that to me about wanting to use my pain to get ahead in your career? You haven't exactly been supportive or caring towards me recently. Kurt, you've cheated on me, you hit me, you act like my health doesn't matter. You accuse me of cheating on you every time I'm around Sebastian. And now you basically tell me you don't care about the pain I went through. That it only matters how you can use it to your advantage. That doesn't sound like someone who loves someone, who loves me."

"We've had some problems, but we can work them out. You said you wanted to work them out. Now you're telling me you want to take a break. How is that going to help us? What is this really about? Do you want to see someone else? See Sebastian?" Kurt asked with attitude.

"No this has nothing to do with him. It has everything to do with us and how things have been lately. I need some time Kurt. I need a break and I was hoping we could still be friends and work this out together. I don't want to fight with you I want this to work, but I need time to see if this can even work anymore. This has nothing to do with anyone but you and me. I don't want to break up with you I just need a break to deal with some things first. I need you to understand this Kurt."

"No I don't understand this. If you need to work some things out then we do it together. You don't get to just pull away and over react to things." Kurt said with annoyance in his voice.

"Over react? You hit me Kurt. You punched me. You were sitting next to me and sexting with the guy you had previously cheated on me with. Most people would have broken up with you the second that happened. Me wanting some space and time to figure things out and focus on my health and this case is not over reacting. It's either we go on a break or we break up take your pick Kurt because one of them is happening."

"So what we go on a break so you can go and sleep with Sebastian or whoever the hell it is you want. And that's supposed to be okay with me?"

"I'm not going to be sleeping with anyone. This break is for me to deal with some issues. The last thing on my mind is sex Kurt. I don't know what you will be doing and I don't even want to think about it. What you do is what you do and I would hope that you wouldn't be sleeping around. That you love me enough to understand this and wait for me, but I guess we'll see."

"Fine we're on a break. But you better figure these things out fast Blaine. I'm not spending my life waiting around for you. I gotta go some of us have to work for a living." Kurt said with attitude before he ended the call.

Blaine let out a small huff of breath as he put his cell phone back into his pocket and walked back over to the blanket. He sat down as Sebastian spoke.

"I see that went well."

"He was on a break at work. Called me just to complain about the criticism that a customer gave him. Because you know some people have to work for a living." Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.

"Are those his intelligent words?"

"Exactly."

"Seriously? He's working in a singing diner. He's not working down in the coal mines. And if he can't handle criticism then he's in the wrong business. Not that he'll ever get into the business with the way he acts on stage. His voice isn't bad it would be a hell of a lot better if he picked the right songs and stood still on stage."

"He's theatrical." Blaine simply stated.

"Theatrical will only take you so far and it's not far. You have to prove you are serious and can be theatrical when the time calls for it. It's a balance and he does not have it yet and I doubt he ever will. He loves drama too much in all forms and you know it."

"No he does. And gossip, which don't get me wrong I love hearing some gossip myself but I don't drown myself in it. Everyone is different."

"Fact of life. Did he say anything intelligent?"

"He thinks that this break is about me wanting to sleep with you."

"We're already sleeping together." Sebastian said with a playful smirk.

"Not like that and you know it." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Ya but it put a smile on your face. I don't know why he's so hung up on this. If he took two seconds to think he would realise that we are both tops. How would it even work?"

"He doesn't think about that. He finally agreed to the break and not breakup. He's not happy about it. He really seems to think I'm just using this as an excuse to sleep around."

"Because you don't have anything else to worry about in your life. You're thinking about sex all the time. It's distracting really." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Ya well you know me I'm just a big floozy. Can't seem to keep it in my pants." Blaine said with a small eye roll.

"I told you that would get you into trouble eventually."

"Ya thanks." Blaine said sarcastically.

"In all seriousness, if Hummel can't even understand why this might be a hard time for you then he's a bigger idiot than I thought and not worth it. I mean come on B he's cheated on you multiple times with the same guy. He's punched you, actually punched you and caused you to bruise. Now this bullshit about him using the fact that you were buried alive to help in his career. He's lucky a break is all you are asking for and not putting him in the hospital, because I would have long ago by now." Sebastian said with a serious voice.

"Violence is not the answer, but I can see what you mean. There are a lot of X's against him currently. Maybe we have changed. I know it's possible but it's only been a couple of months really. It's hard to see us changing that much in such a short period of time though."

"Maybe he hasn't changed that much, but instead you're finally seeing his true colors. You ask any of the guys from before when Hummel was there in Dalton and none of them would be surprised by his actions now. You love him and most of the time the one that is in love misses the signs or has blinders on to certain qualities. Maybe now you are just finally seeing him for who he truly is."

"Maybe, but that doesn't make me feel any better. It makes me question my judgement even more. How could I love him and not see this side of him the whole time? What does that say about me?"

"That you are a good person and only see the good in someone. B, you are not the first person to be blinded by love. It happens all the time, every single day. And if you ask our good Doctor Nick, he would tell you that Hummel wanted you as a form of a trophy. Something he could show off to his high school friends, a status that showed he was gay and he wasn't alone. You are hot as hell and talented as hell to someone like Hummel you would be a great trophy to show off and brag about. But with a personality like Hummel's there's only so long he would let someone have the spotlight. It's just the type of person he is. It's not your fault you only saw the best of him and fell in love with that. What's important is that you are seeing this side of him and you know it's a side you don't like or want. One punch can easily turn into something much worse." Sebastian said with a serious voice, but Blaine could hear the concern in it as well.

"Time will tell now. Enough about that though. This is supposed to be fun and relaxing."

"You're right. Want some help writing that song?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna play around with it first. I thought you had amazing pictures to take?"

"I do. Looks like we better get started or we are not gonna accomplish anything today." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back and picked up his notebook while Sebastian grabbed his camera. They spent the next five hours there at the waterfall. Sebastian had taken pictures of it and of Blaine while he was working. Blaine found a song in the middle of all his messy writing. Together they were able to get it perfect and with music. When it was starting to get dark they got back into Sebastian's car and headed back to Blaine's house. He would be there tonight so he could be ready for the funeral tomorrow mid-morning. Once they arrived back at the house Blaine felt good and very grateful for the break today. It was exactly what he needed and Blaine truly appreciated Sebastian for suggesting it. When they pulled into the driveway and parked Blaine removed his seatbelt as he spoke.

"Thank-you for today. I didn't realise how much I needed that."

"Anytime B. I needed it too."

"You heading home or back to the dorm?"

"The dorm is my home now until the summer when I move out to New York."

"You're never going back to the house Bas? He's your dad."

"He stopped being my dad when he refused to let me come home."

"He doesn't know what happened to you though."

"It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. Because the second I begged him crying to come home that first time I should have been on the next flight out. He could have stopped it and he let it continue for almost two years." Sebastian said with hurt and anger in his voice.

"He made a mistake Bas."

"Ya I paid the price for it."

"I know you're angry and you have every right to be angry, but I think you should be angry at the right people and not just your dad. I'm not saying he's perfect and he didn't handle the situation correctly at all. But he's really worried about you, he's scared about what could be happening to you and he doesn't even know you've used since being back here. You've used in the past month. I think he could really help you if you just came out and told him. I think you would feel better if you told someone."

"I told you."

"I know, but I meant someone besides me. Someone that could truly help you."

"I don't need help and if I did he would be the last person I go to for it."

"I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. You have enough to worry about, you really don't need to worry about me."

"Do you want to spend the night? We could grab some dinner and watch movies in my room. I promise I'll only wake you up every two hours." Blaine lightly joked.

Sebastian gave a small smile to that. "Thanks, but I have some homework I need to do back at the dorm. I would much rather spend the night curled up with you, but I can't."

"Ok, text me later."

"I will. Have a good night B."

"You too Bas. Drive safe."

"Always."

Blaine got out of the car and headed inside. Sebastian waited until he was in the house before he backed out and headed back for the dorms. Blaine headed inside and walked into the kitchen where he heard his parents talking. Blaine sat down on the stool by the island as his mother was cooking and his father was reading the newspaper.

"Hey you're back. How was it?" Mrs. Anderson asked with a smile.

"It was good." Blaine said slightly distracted.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Anderson asked with concern.

"What? Oh nothing really. I told Kurt that I wanted to take a break for a little while. That I needed some time to figure a few things out and deal with the current situation. He wasn't too happy about it. He accused me of wanting to cheat on him but not officially cheat on him, hence the break. I told him no, that I wasn't going to be with anyone that I need to handle the situation and focus on my health. He was upset but agreed. It went as well as I thought it would go." Blaine simply said.

"But that's not what is bothering you." Mr. Anderson said with concern.

"No it's… it's just…" Blaine let out a sigh as he didn't know what to say and what not to say.

"It's just what son?" Mr. Anderson asked gently as Mrs. Anderson stopped what she was doing to give Blaine her full attention as well.

Blaine let out a sigh as he tried to get his thoughts in order. After a moment he spoke.

"Have you ever made a promise to a friend to keep a secret and you don't know when to stop keeping the secret? Even if it means that you could lose that friend." Blaine asked sounding confused.

"Keeping secrets Blaine is always hard to do. Keeping a small secret that is shared between best friends is easy to do. It's not important in the big picture. It's when that secret is very important and very serious that it becomes harder to keep. It's not a matter of keeping the secrets, it's a matter of should you keep the secret. Let me ask you this, is the secret a danger to someone?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No."

"Is this secret between you and Sebastian?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

Blaine gave a nod.

"Is this secret something his father should know?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I think it is, but Bas, he doesn't want anyone knowing. And I can understand that, I can. How do I betray his trust though with something like this? When does it become my place to say something?" Blaine asked confused.

"When it becomes dangerous. When the secret becomes dangerous being kept quiet. Is it at that level?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No."

"Then you keep it for now. But Blaine, Honey, this situation could turn very dangerous, very quickly. You need to be prepared that one day you might have to tell his father or either of us what this secret is. You have to be prepared for Sebastian to be mad at you over it. But if the situation gets dangerous you have to tell someone, an adult, and I know you are one but that doesn't mean you have all the answers. Sometimes you need a parent to help guide you through life's problems and that is what we are here for. That is what Sebastian's father is here for." Mrs. Anderson said.

"As his friend Blaine you need to make sure you do what is right for him, even if Sebastian doesn't see it that way just yet." Mr. Anderson added.

"I just feel bad for his dad. He's upset and worried about Bas and he doesn't know why Bas is acting this way towards him. But I do know and it's not really his fault, but at the same time I can see where Bas is coming from. Because his dad did make a mistake, a huge one and Bas paid the price for it. He'll never be the same because of it. His dad is trying to figure out this puzzle and I'm the one with the missing piece,"

"What type of secret are we talking here Blaine? A small secret or a big secret?" Mr. Anderson asked now with worry in his voice.

"Big with a big blowout when it comes out. I know I should tell Mr. Smythe, but I can't. I have to give Bas the chance, because it's his story to tell. He needs to be the one to tell it. At least until it becomes too dangerous then I'll have to be the one to tell it."

"You need to be extremely careful Blaine. Something is very wrong with Sebastian. He is doing his best with masking it and being okay, but you can see it in his eyes that he is not okay. Secrets like this can simmer and cause more pain and trouble for the one keeping it. Sebastian could be hurt even more by keeping this secret than by you telling his father it." Mrs. Anderson said with worry.

"I'll be careful and if I have to then I'll tell his father what is going on. I don't want Bas to be hurt any more than he already is. I'll be careful." Blaine reassured his parents.

"We are here for you if you ever need to talk you know that Blaine. The same goes for Sebastian. He may not be able to tell his father, but he can always come to one of us if he needs to talk." Mr. Anderson said.

"I know and I'll make sure he knows that too. I love you guys and I'm really glad that I told you the truth about that night."

"We're glad you did too. We hate to see you hurt and suffering. It's not something you should be dealing with on your own. It's something that as a family we should be handling. Tomorrow will be a hard day with the board meeting and the funeral, but we will get through it as a family. We love you very much." Mr. Anderson said.

"I wrote a song for the funeral. Bas helped me perfect it. I hope it goes over okay." Blaine said slightly worried and nervous.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful Sweetie. Are you going to school after the funeral?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Probably. We have practice after school that I don't want to miss. I have homework I'll need to catch up on too."

"So we won't be seeing you tomorrow night?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No. I really need to be at the dorm and work on homework. I can't fall behind it'll be impossible to catch up. Is that okay?"

"It's fine Blaine. We just want you safe. Make sure you are keeping an eye on your sugar and eating enough." Mr. Anderson said.

"I will. I promise. Speaking of food I'm starving, what's for dinner?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. All high carb foods that will turn into sugar in your body." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yum."

"The hospital called you have to go in for blood work and an ultrasound Saturday at nine. Now I know what you are going to say, but the nurse at the hospital assured me that it will only take an hour. You will still have plenty of time to be at Dalton and preparing for the concert." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ok well it needs to be done so. The guys are going to be meeting at Dalton at nine so I'll only be an hour or so late. I can still help them set up and we can still practice before the concert at seven."

"Make sure you are eating and being careful. You don't want to be working all day and not being able to perform that night." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'll be careful I promise." Blaine reassured his mom.

"Good, now dinner will be ready in a few minutes so let's set the table." Mrs. Anderson said.

They spent the rest of the night eating dinner and catching up on their day. When it was time to get some sleep Blaine headed up and did some research on therapists that he felt would be good for him and maybe better suited than the last therapist. When he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore he turned off his computer set his alarm and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stormed into the loft that he shared with Rachel after work still furious about his phone conversation with Blaine. The rest of his shift was one disaster after the other and he blamed it all on Blaine. He couldn't focus properly and that resulted in him messing up orders and messing up songs. His boss was not happy with him at all and actually threatened to write him up if he didn't get his act and singing together. Kurt couldn't believe it. He had never taken criticism with his singing before and now because of Blaine his boss thought he wasn't good enough to sing in a gimmicky diner. Rachel was sitting there on the couch when Kurt stormed in and she immediately picked up on his bad mood.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Blaine, Blaine is what is wrong. I called him while I was on my break to talk to him about work and you know what he does? He tells me he wants to take a break for a little while."

"You broke up?" Rachel asked shocked.

"No according to him it's a break from us for a little while because he needs to sort some things out. Apparently he has too much going on right now that he can't focus on our relationship. Apparently it's causing him too much stress. What stress? Seriously Rachel I mean what stress? He's the one that told me to come out to New York and be with you. He's the one that doesn't have to work because his parents are rich. He's the one set to inherit a freaking school academy so he's set for life. What is there to be stressed about?"

"School can be stressful and I thought you said he was having some health issues and some court case. Maybe he just needs some time to focus on getting those resolved." Rachel said in Blaine's defence as he normally had a very good reason for his choices and actions.

"So that means we can't be together? What I can't be supportive of him and be there beside him while he is going through this? He's the one that has been pushing me away. He's the one that didn't tell me he was having health issues or he had a doctor's appointment that he couldn't be alone at. I could have come down and been there with him. I could have gotten my dad to go. No instead he hides it from me and takes that meerkat, snake bastard with him. He's been spending all this time with Sebastian who he calls Bas by the way and he calls Blaine B. They have their cute little nicknames for each other. They spend the night together in Blaine's bed watching movies. They have been sleeping curled up together and he calls me the cheater and loose. Yet he's in the arms of another man one that almost blinded him and tried to ruin our relationship. Please it's no coincidence that Blaine now wants a break. I guarantee you it was Sebastian's idea all so he could sleep with Blaine."

"Blaine wouldn't do that to you though Kurt. He loves you. I bet in a couple of days he'll be calling you and apologising for this. He's got a lot going on and he just needs some time to think it all through. You watch in a couple of days you'll be back together. He loves you Kurt. You're his world. He would never sleep with Sebastian." Rachel said trying to calm Kurt down.

"Well then he better be ready for one hell of an apology for putting me through this crap. Because if he thinks I'm going to sit around moping waiting for his call he has another thing coming."

"Kurt please don't do something you will regret." Rachel instantly said.

"Oh I'm not. We're on a break. He wants a break than that is just fine with me he can have one. We're not together anymore so there is nothing stopping me from going out and having a good time. I think I'll call Chandler and see what he is up to tonight. Maybe he wants to grab some coffee together."

"Kurt please don't do something stupid just to hurt Blaine. You'll only end up hurting yourself. At least give it a week or two and see what is going on. You're going down for his birthday next weekend. Don't do something that you'll live to regret. See how the birthday goes first before you do anything like meeting another guy." Rachel tried to get Kurt to understand and calm down.

"Fine, but he better be ready to make this up to me. I don't need this added stress, not with everything else I have to deal with and worry about. He gets until his birthday and if not then I'm moving on in my life. In my New York life. I need to shower and get this smell of the dinner off from me. God I don't understand how you can stand it."

"You get used to it." Rachel said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't think I ever will or want to be there long enough to."

Kurt said as he headed into his bedroom so he could grab a change of clothes before he went into the bathroom to shower. He was only going to be giving Blaine until his birthday to smarten up and if not then he was going to be moving on and leaving Blaine behind. How he acted at his birthday will decide how Kurt would be acting towards Blaine from now on and if Blaine wasn't careful Kurt had the power to ruin his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight in the morning when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson walked into the conference room at Dalton to sit down with the Board and their PR and Publicist to handle this situation before it hits the press. The conference room was full with ten people there waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Good morning everyone. We appreciate you all coming down this morning." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You said the call was urgent." Mr. St. Clair said, the head of the Dalton Board.

"A situation has come up this weekend that you all need to be made aware of. One that involves our son Blaine." Mr. Anderson said.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Clarington asked with concern.

"He is alright considering. As some of you are aware Blaine was bullied for being gay when he attended Westerville High School. One night after a school dance Blaine and his other gay friend Eric were attacked by six football players. It's a long story, but these six football players beat up both Blaine and Eric as well as buried them alive in an effort to kill them and cover their tracks. Blaine was able to uncover his and Eric's head before he lost consciousness. They were found the next morning by the farmer who owned the land. Blaine sustained very serious injuries that resulted in him being placed in a medical induced coma for a week and he spent two more weeks in the hospital recovering once he was awake. He is still suffering from complications of the attack. He needs a pancreas transplant. His is no longer working properly and as a result he is on medication to control his sugar levels. His friend Eric never recovered. He was in a vegetative state for these past three and a half years. This past weekend Eric threw a clot and he passed away." Mrs. Anderson said with a voice thick from emotion.

"We were not aware that they had been buried alive. Blaine never said anything, not until Eric passed away. It changed the charges from assault to murder and attempted murder. A case has been reopen and two detectives are looking for the six football players now to arrest them. Jack is representing Blaine in the court case. As you all know though it is only a matter of time before the press gets wind of what has happened. This will attract a great deal of attention due to the nature of the crime as well as Blaine's connection to Dalton and to Cooper. My wife and I wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page and we were prepared to handle this blowout with the press." Mr. Anderson said.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry that has happened to Blaine and that you have to go through this all again." Mrs. Clarington said with compassion and sympathy in her voice.

"How does the case look?" Mr. Hickson asked Mr. Smythe.

"Blaine is able to ID four out of the six assailants. The first four started the attack and the remaining two came a minute or two after it had begun in the SUV used to transport them to the farm. He is able to ID the remaining two through their voice, but not their face. The detectives are trying to locate the four that Blaine could ID, they could be anywhere in the country currently with school. They are looking for any evidence that could have been missed the first time as the original detectives didn't seem to care too much about the case. It's going to be a little bit of an uphill battle with the remaining two assailants. And without physical evidence to prove to a jury that those six males were the ones to attack Blaine it will be hard. It all is placed on Blaine's testimony verses theirs. I am going to do everything within my power to ensure that Blaine and Eric receive justice, but it is possible they could go through all of this only to not win." Mr. Smythe said sadly.

"First thing first, Blaine's health. What are we doing about his sugar and how long will it take for him to receive a transplant?" Mr. St. Clair asked more interested in Blaine's health as he was the heir to Dalton. He was the one they were all standing behind and counting on to not only take over Dalton, but bring it to a whole new level.

"We have a specialist out of New York working on Blaine's case, a Dr. Roberts. He is sending Blaine into the hospital on Saturday for some blood work and an ultrasound. He will need to go regularly for testing so Dr. Roberts has up to date information on Blaine's situation. Blaine is high on the transplant list due to his age and the situation with his sugar. It's estimated that Blaine will receive a transplant within the summer months so he can be ready for University. He will need to be on anti-rejection medication for the rest of his life and that medication comes with its own problems such as bone thinning. Blaine will have to deal with the consequences of the attack for the rest of his life. He is currently on medication to help his body not process sugar as quickly he is also having to use Glucagon pens to increase his sugar levels. It's difficult for him, but he is keeping a very close eye on his sugar levels as are his friends. He's dealing with it fairly well. He is also going to be speaking with a therapist later on today, his choosing." Mr. Anderson said.

"He's trying to deal with everything and finally be able to move on from the attack. We're very proud of the maturity he has demonstrated." Mrs. Anderson added.

"Is there anything from the school that you need us to do for Blaine's health?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"The school nurse has been informed of the situation and she is keeping Glucagen pens on hand just in case something happens to Blaine while he is within Dalton. His teachers have been informed as well so if Blaine needs to leave or to eat something within class he can. He already has a mini-fridge in his room that he is keeping a small amount of food in. For now we have everything covered. There will be times though where Blaine will need to be absent from school to go for testing or days where he is too sick to be going anywhere. We would appreciate some leniency in this." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Of course. Blaine has no control over this situation or what is happening with his health. Any time off he needs from school will be allowed. His teachers can help him with makeup tests or essays should he need it." Mr. St. Clair said.

"Blaine should be fine on that front. He tends to work ahead in his classes. We are hoping the transplant does not happen during the school year, but there is a chance that it may and that will take him out of school for a week or two." Mrs. Anderson said.

"If that happens we can work out a plan for Blaine so he doesn't lose his school year. That is the last thing any of us want to happen. Now the press, Susan how do you see that affecting Dalton?" Mr. St. Clair asked their publicist.

"It will hit the press and I would be shocked if it doesn't happen by the weekend. Dalton prides itself on being a safe haven for bullied boys. The fact that this is a hate crime on a young man that is gay will be the focal point of the press. Gay rights is always a hot topic especially with a school with Dalton's prestige. Blaine is the heir to the thrown and he is gay, not that there is anything wrong with that. But there will be bad press about it. You will have the supporters and the haters over this. I need to make sure that we are all on the same page with the message we want the press to have. I will then continue with that same message all across the board no matter what is said in the press. I'm just going to ask this straight out. Blaine is the heir are you wanting to hide that he is gay from the press or do you want to support it?" Susan asked in a serious voice as she looked at everyone.

"I am going to make this very clear. Blaine is the heir to this empire. When I look at Blaine I see a very talented and intelligent young man. What I don't see if his sexual orientation. I support Blaine and gay rights just as everyone else on this board and if they do not they do not belong here. Is that clear?" Mr. St. Clair said in a serious voice as he saw confirmation from everyone in the room. "Now it will come up and yes we support Blaine and gay rights. I think it would be better to focus on Blaine being a talented, intelligent young man. He shouldn't be a focal point of gay rights and hate crimes unless he wishes to be. The message should be about Blaine being a human being no matter what his orientation should be. That we support him in everything he does. Blaine is not the only homosexual student we have and I will not have them or their parents thinking or feeling like we don't care about them."

"Perfect I can work with that." Susan said as she made notes.

"I will work with Susan with getting in touch with the press and handling the explosion. I will also be making sure that all press knows to go through me for interviews or any questions. There will be requests for interviews with Blaine and with Dalton." Mackenzie the head of PR said.

"We can handle interviews once we are prepared for them and which press outlet requests them. As for Blaine that will be up to him." Mr. St. Clair said.

"We can talk to Blaine when the time comes. I'm not sure how he would feel about an interview." Mr. Anderson said.

"It will be up to Blaine. If it's a no then I will make sure that is very clear to the press." Mackenzie said.

"I'm just not sure how he would feel about that. With Blaine's sugar levels it's very important he is not stressed out about anything. I don't know if his sugar level will be able to handle an interview." Mrs. Anderson said.

"And that is perfectly fine." Mackenzie said.

"Is there anything you need from us Jack to help with the court case?" Mrs. Clarington asked.

"Not right now no. It's a matter of finding evidence and the assailants. I received a warrant for their cell phone records and the detectives are going through them to see if they can connect the six men to each other and to the attack." Mr. Smythe said.

"Perhaps a private investigator would be helpful." Mr. Hickson suggested.

"I received a text from Copper last night. His manager is looking into hiring a private detective to help investigate the case. He will find one that is creditable within court and has the ability to collect evidence in a criminal case." Mr. Anderson said.

"Good that will help take some of the pressure off the detectives." Mr. Smythe said.

"If there is anything we can do to help please let us know." Mr. St. Clair said.

"We will. We appreciate the support." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Blaine means a great deal to all of us and the future of Dalton. He has our support completely in this." Mr. St. Clair said.

"We appreciate that. If everyone is feeling confident in this decision then we need to get going. Eric's funeral is today at eleven." Mr. Anderson said.

"Which funeral home? I would like to send flowers." Mrs. Clarington asked.

"James Reid Funeral Home. They are taking donations in Eric's name for the No Hate Campaign as well." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I think Dalton should make a donation to the campaign in Eric's name." Mr. St. Clair said.

The others nodded their agreement and then goodbyes were said. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson headed out for their car to head back to the house. They needed to pick up Blaine and head to the funeral home for the wake before they would head to the therapist's office once the funeral was over. They were both surprised this morning when Blaine had not only found a therapist but had already made an appointment with him this afternoon. They were very supportive of the idea of Blaine speaking with a therapist and if Blaine was comfortable with him then they were not going to hold him back. They just wanted Blaine to be happy and healthy on all levels once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine was feeling nervous as he sat in the waiting room of the therapist's office. He was there with his parents just after the funeral. Blaine would need to head to school once this was done so he could be there for practice. It had been a long and hard day so far and Blaine was starting to doubt this decision to go to a therapist. The last time didn't go over so well. He felt judged and to blame for what happened to Eric and himself. The therapist truly didn't seem to care about the pain he went through. He was just another client he had to see. Blaine had done a great deal of research on therapists and Dr. Mark Warden had stuck out to Blaine and he was hoping that this time around things would be different. His parents were just happy to have Blaine being open minded about seeing a therapist again. Blaine wanted to be able to put this whole experience behind him and in order to do that he had to work on getting rid of this empty feeling inside of him. With fighting for justice and now opening up to a professional about what happened Blaine was hoping it would finally fill that empty space within his heart. The door to the office opened and an older man within his mid to late thirties was standing on the other side. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, five foot eleven and was wearing dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and no tie. He gave a warm smile to Blaine and his parents as he spoke with a British accent.

"Blaine?"

Blaine gave a nod.

"Come on in."

Blaine got up and headed inside the office and Dr. Warden closed the door behind him. They walked over and Blaine sat down on the couch as Dr. Warden sat down in a chair across from the couch with a coffee table between them. To Blaine's surprise he didn't pick up a note pad. Instead he just sat back and spoke.

"How are you feeling Blaine?"

"Alright I guess."

"Nice suit. Interview?"

"Oh ah no I had to go to a funeral. I didn't have time to change."

"I'm sorry. Were you close?" Dr. Warden asked sympathetically.

"He was my friend. He was sixteen." Blaine said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"So how does this work?"

"You been in therapy before?" Dr. Warden asked calmly.

"Once. I didn't go so well." Blaine answered honestly.

"It happens a lot that way. Sometimes the first go around doesn't always go the way you were hoping. I'm not like most therapists though Blaine. I'm not going to sit here and interrogate you and hound you with questions. If that worked then people wouldn't need to have different therapists. I like to get to know my patients. I like my patients to get to know me. I want them to trust me so they can be honest with me and in return honest with themselves. So here is how this is going to work. We are going to sit here and talk. Talk about anything and everything. I have three very simple rules; no violence of any kind, no lying and as you are already aware I am under obligation to report anything along the lines of you hurting yourself or someone else. Outside of those three rules anything goes, even if that is us sitting here and me answering all of your sex questions. Which I have done many times in the past. Do we have a deal?"

"Sounds fair."

"Perfect. Let me start by saying call me Mark, because Dr. Warden makes me feel very old and in my mind I am still twenty and able to drink all night long without getting sick the next day." Dr. Warden said with a smile.

Blaine gave a small chuckle to that.

"You laugh now, but wait. One night you will think it's the best idea in the world to do. Spoiler alert it's not. As you can tell I have a British accent, but surprisingly enough I didn't grow up in London. I've actually never even been there. Both of my parents moved here before I was born and they were both English. They both died in a car accident when I was ten and as they were my only family I was placed in the foster system. I bounced around a lot between different foster homes. Being one of the older ones tends to be harder on foster families. Everyone loves a baby."

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard on you."

"It was. I got placed with a few not so nice foster families. Many days I went without food and many nights I went without sleep. When I was thirteen I was placed with a foster father, just me and him in the home. I thought maybe this time would be different and it was, but not in a good way. He molested me for a year before a social worker pulled me out of there and placed me with a different foster home. Not by my doing. I kept quiet and never told anyone. When I was nineteen I read in the news that he had been arrested after being charged with fifty-three counts of child molestation. Fifty-three other kids were molested by him over the years and a good portion of them were after I had been pulled out of the home. It was a hard guilty pill to swallow. However, it was a defining moment for me. It was when I decided to study to be a therapist and help other children heal and recover from childhood trauma, whatever it may be. I had a hard time accepting my sexuality as I am gay myself. Many nights of hating myself because of it and questioning what it all means. Now I use it as a way to connect with the homosexual, transsexual and bisexual population. I have helped many accept their sexual orientation and stop hating themselves. I have helped over a hundred males and females with their gender identity issues and their families."

"Wow that's impressive." Blaine said honestly.

"I'm not telling you this to be impressed or to brag. I am telling you this Blaine because I want you to know that no matter what you tell me there is no judgement. Whether you are gay or straight, been abused or just feeling like the world hates you. I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you so you can be in this world and feel whole and not hating it or yourself. And we don't have to jump right in, we can build up to it. We can get to know each other first and build that trust so you do feel comfortable talking about it with me. There's no expiration date on this. We can go as slow as you want, as slow as you need and that is perfectly fine by me." Dr. Warden said with a gentle smile.

"Wow you are a lot different from my last therapist." Blaine said surprised that Dr. Warden was so easy going.

"I get that a lot. Now, why don't we start with the basics? Those were your parents out in the waiting room?"

"Ya. I also have an older brother named Copper. He lives out in L.A he's an actor."

"Copper Anderson he just landed a lead role in an up and coming movie right?"

"Ya that's right. He's dating someone right now who actually turned out to be the older sister of a friend of mine."

"That must be nice and weird for you at the same time."

"Not really weird. It would have been weird and awkward if me and my friend were still fighting each other or not getting a long I should say. But we worked it out and are now really good and close friends actually. I can't imagine not having him in my life."

"Wow that is some turn around. Why the falling out?"

"High school drama. I was dating this guy, Kurt, in a public high school and Sebastian, my friend, he and Kurt didn't get along. He would hit on me as a joke and it never bothered me because that's just his personality. But it bothered Kurt. They didn't like each other so that made things slightly difficult and then Sebastian did this prank that went very wrong. He put rock salt in this Slushie and he went to throw it at Kurt. We didn't know anything was in it and I pushed Kurt back and got hit by the Slushie right in the face. Some of the rock salt got into my eye and I had to have surgery to fix it."

"That's some prank."

"It didn't go as planned. Kurt is taller than me so if it went right it would have hit him in the chest and it would have ruined his clothes and irritated his skin. Nothing serious, annoying and frustrating, but not serious. Sebastian wasn't expecting me to push Kurt out of the way. Sebastian and me didn't talk really after that and it put some strain on my friendships with the guys from Dalton. The school I went to before I transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt in his senior year. We got passed it and now we are really good friends. I've told him things that not even my best friend who I have known for almost twelve years knows."

"Wow that's some friendship. You both must have a lot in common."

"Sebastian is gay like me. He's been through something horrible in his life and it's changed him. He's rough around the edges, but inside he's really sweet, caring, talented, intelligent and hurt. He's got a great soul and with time he'll heal from the pain he's experienced."

"You sound like you really care about him."

"I do. He still has a lot he needs to figure out and recover from, but he wants to. He's trying to. He's always there for me no matter what. I can tell him anything, even my deepest secret. It's weird."

"Why weird? I would imagine it would feel amazing to have someone that close to you that you can tell them your deepest secret and they are still your friend. Not a lot of people get to have a friendship like that."

"With Kurt it wasn't like that. I love him or loved him I'm still not sure on that. We're taking a break as of yesterday. I initiated it for various reasons. But with Kurt I never told him secrets or anything really important about myself. I didn't even tell him I was the heir to Dalton. Something we fought about. I never told him because I didn't know how he would react. He didn't seem to like my parents or people with money. It also never came up in conversation. Most of the time we talked a lot about him and his life. I got the feeling like I was supposed to be this certain person and anything in my life that didn't fit his view of me I wasn't allowed to talk about."

"That can happen within relationships. How did you meet Kurt?"

"He came to Dalton in the middle of the year not last year, but the year before. He was being bullied by this one football player who turned out to be a closet gay and even kissed Kurt then threatened to kill him if he spoke. He was scared and his dad and stepmom came up with the money to send him to Dalton. We were friends at first and he had a crush on me and then I did on him so I kissed him. A month into him being in Dalton he transferred back to McKinley once it was safe again."

"Do you mind if I give you my opinion?"

"I'm always open to opinions."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but when Kurt first met you, you were the one with the answers. You were confident, strong and brave. You come across as someone who would stand up to a bully. You were everything that Kurt wanted to be and with that initial opinion of you Kurt made the assumption that you were always like that. Always brave, strong, confident and put together. Anything that didn't fit into that view of you he didn't accept or want to hear."

"I would say that's true. When I tried to talk about something that had happened to me in the past he blew it off basically."

"And Sebastian doesn't?"

"No he's a great listener. We've talked about almost everything. I know about his childhood and a horrible experience that changed him. He knows about my horrible experience. We've even had a sex conversation that I didn't die from having. We've spent the day and night curled up watching Disney movies and singing along. It's just different from any friendship I've had. It's like we were meant to be friends, like we knew each other in another life. It's weird."

Dr. Warden gave a smile and a nod as he knew exactly what it was, but Blaine clearly didn't even see it.

"Let me ask you this, why did you fall in love with Kurt?"

"He was sweet and a gentle soul. He's very out-going and fun. He was my first kiss and relationship. I loved his spirit."

"What made you call the break then?"

"He changed. If you ask my friends they'll tell you he changed me."

"Changed you how?"

"We are both singers and before McKinley I was the lead soloist of the Warblers, an acapella singing group at Dalton. When I went to McKinley I took more of a background position. I didn't try out for the lead in the school musical because Kurt wanted it. I have been writing songs and music since I was six roughly and I believed I was very good at it. Then Kurt started writing with me and I started doubting myself. He would tell me it didn't sound good, that I wasn't that good at it so I second guessed myself. The changes made my friends really not like him. I never noticed it was subtle and I didn't notice until my best friend Jeff and Sebastian told me I was different. Then I could see it."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I don't know annoyed and frustrated. Hurt, because I helped Kurt be confident in himself and he got stronger with the relationship. Yet it seems like he pushed me down so he could be the strong one instead of both of us being equal."

"Would you say that one some level he became abusive?" Dr. Warden asked gently.

Blaine was shocked at the word and his mind began to turn and really think about his relationship with Kurt. In the end of the relationship he could see how that word could fit.

"I've never thought about it like that. But that word does fit it. He's cheated on me, not physically but he's sexted this other guy once before he graduated and then again just recently. The same guy too and they were sending naked photos back and forth and having phone sex. I caught it on his phone every time. He said it wasn't cheating because there was no contact. I told him it was and even after how hurt I was the first time he should never have done it again, but he did. The last time I caught him I called him loose and he punched me right in the jaw. Left a pretty good bruise. He apologised and I forgave him that was about two weeks ago. Then he kept accusing me of sleeping with Sebastian. My health hasn't been great and I was in the hospital and he was arguing with me through texts knowing I was in the hospital. Even told me that he could use the press about me to get further in his singing career. Press that has yet to come out about something very painful I went through and am still going through. Abusive seems like such a bad word, but I could see how it would fit. How can I know that, but still love him?" Blaine asked confused.

"Take no offense to this, but you are young. Kurt was your first boyfriend, first kiss and I'm assuming first everything after that. Everyone always has a connection to their first love, always. But first loves almost never last because people grow-up and grow into who they were born to be. Kurt is showing his true colors and that behaviour is only going to get worse as time goes on. It will build up and if you continue to be with him he'll take everything about who you are away from you and you won't even know it until you are fighting to get it back. You feel in love with who he used to be and now you have to force your mind to see him for who he is now. When you do that you'll see that you don't love him anymore and then you can be open to new possibilities and new love. I really must encourage you to not get back together with him Blaine. Even if he shows you that he can be that older version of himself it's all a game. That violent side of him will come back and you could be hurt a lot worse than just a punch."

"No you're right. I've never thought about it like that, but you're right. It wouldn't be smart to get back with him. I fought really hard to be who I am, I'm not about to let anyone take that from me." Blaine said with strength.

"Good for you. It takes a lot of strength and courage to walk away from a bad situation. A lot of men and women in your positon would go back and continue to be hurt with the hopes that that love will come back. That road will lead you nowhere but pain and heartache."

"You're right. Thank-you I didn't see that before."

"Sometimes it really helps to have an outsider looking in. Someone that is completely objective in the situation. How do you feel about Sebastian?"

"What do you mean?"

"You talk very highly of him. You talk about how you feel like you know each other from another life. That you've never felt like that with anyone else not even Kurt. Is he attractive?"

"Definitely and he knows it." Blaine said with a smile.

"If you were both single would you go out with him on a date?"

"I don't like him like that." Blaine automatically said.

"You don't have to answer me, but is it possible that your mind is so focused on the fact that you love Kurt that it has blocked out other emotions that you feel towards someone else, like Sebastian. That maybe you are holding on to the love you feel for Kurt, because you're afraid of discovering those emotions if you let go?"

"I'm not saying I like Sebastian like that, but even if I did nothing would ever happen between us. He doesn't date and we're both tops. It would never work."

"Two tops have gotten together and married before in history you two would not be the first."

"Even if it did work that way it wouldn't with us. He had a similar experience like you did for almost two years. But it destroyed him. He doesn't date, he has struggled with drugs in the past. He would never date someone and risk the feelings he would have. And I won't do casual. Even if I did like him and he liked me it would never go beyond friendship."

"Sometimes people go through something horrible and it changes them. Sometimes in order to heal and be okay again it takes another person to do it. Sebastian doesn't date, but eventually some man will come along and change his opinion on dating. A man will make him want to change his opinion. If you feel that strongly for him, that you knew each other in a past life than he does too. And I would bet you a hundred dollars that that feeling terrifies the hell out of him and also comforts him."

"Why the fear?"

"Because a connection like that would make him question his no dating rule. It would bring up these feelings he's been trying to avoid and push down. And this is only speculation based on my experiences as I don't know Sebastian. So I can't say for certainty that he feels this way. But I can say the first time I felt anything for another man after my assault I was terrified and not of the contact, but of the emotions attached to it. It brought back a lot of painful memories that I tried to push down and only when I dealt with them was I able to stop being so terrified and truly be happy."

"He told me once after he told me what happened to him that those memories were brought back up. That he felt like it was happening all over again and he didn't know how to handle it."

"Yup talking about it at first will do that. Has he spoken to anyone else about it?"

"No just me. Not even his father knows. He doesn't want to tell anyone."

"Until he opens up about it to his father then he's going to be suffering from the pain of the attack. Without professional help he could relapse back into the drugs and destroy his life. It happens every day. As his friend it's not your job to heal him, it's your job to try and get him to take those steps to healing himself. The first is admitting it to his father. However, at some point you may need to break that seal and tell his father to protect him from destroying his life. You have to be prepared to do that should the time come Blaine."

"I know that and I am prepared to do that. I really want Sebastian to be the one to talk to his father about it though. I'm giving him that chance and I think he will. He just needs a little time first."

"Feel free to give him my number he can always call me and I will always talk to him. Sometimes having someone who understand what he is feeling because they have been there themselves can truly make a difference."

"I will thanks."

They spent the remaining of the hour talking about Blaine's home life and his school. He talked about the Warblers and their concert coming up on the weekend. When it was over Blaine went out into the waiting room to see his parents still sitting there looking anxious to see how it went.

"So I'll see you Thursday Blaine at five?"

"Yes. Thank-you." Blaine said with a smile.

"No problem. You have my number so if something comes up just call or text me and we can reschedule."

"I will."

"Have a good week and I will see you Thursday."

"You too."

Blaine went over to his parents and they both got up and headed outside. Mrs. Anderson spoke as they walked to their car.

"Well that sounded like it went well."

"Ya it did. He's really different compared to the last one. I feel lighter."

"Good that's how you should be feeling. Did he say how often he wanted to meet with you?" Mr. Anderson asked as they got into the car.

"Twice a week for one hour at a time. Monday and Thursday at five we figured out would be the best days. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely and if you need any more time you are more than welcome to it. Your mother and me want nothing more than for you to go off to University completely healthy and having this whole thing put behind you. What you and Dr. Warden speak about is between the two of you and you don't even have to tell us. This is something just for you and we are very proud of you for taking this step son." Mr. Anderson said with pride in his voice.

"Thanks Dad. And we didn't really talk about much just my life. He told me about his life, which he is gay by the way and was molested by a foster father when he was thirteen for a year. He's dedicated his career to helping children recover from trauma and has really focused on the LGBT community with not only children but families as well. He's really cool and easy going. It felt like talking to a mature friend, it made it easier. I'm glad I went. I know it'll get harder as different conversations come up, but I think it'll be easier with him than another therapist."

"That's really good Sweetie. That's what a therapist is supposed to be. Someone you can talk to about anything without feeling judged or having to be a certain way. That's really good." Mrs. Anderson said.

"We have a little time before your practice starts. Do you want to stop off at home first and get changed before we drive you in?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Ya that would be great. I can get changed and grab my book bag. I have some serious homework I need to do tonight."

"Make sure you eat dinner and rest as well. Your teachers know of the situation and they are going to allow you to have further due dates due to the situation. You don't need to push yourself too hard." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I know and I'll be careful. I have some work I need to do, but I won't push myself."

They drove back to their house and they all got out to get changed and Blaine grabbed his book bag. Once they were ready they got back into the car and made their way to Dalton to drop Blaine off for practice before they headed back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once practice was over Sebastian walked with Blaine down to the café to grab some dinner before they headed back to the dorms.

"How did it go today?" Sebastian asked.

"As well as can be expected. It was hard, but we got through it. They loved the song so I was really glad for that. I was nervous and worried they wouldn't like it."

"It's an amazing and beautiful song B. no one could hate it. What did you do afterwards?"

"I went and had my first appointment with Dr. Warden." Blaine answered as he ordered a chicken Caesar salad while Sebastian ordered pasta.

"Is that one of your doctors?" Sebastian asked as he didn't know Blaine was seeing a therapist.

"No he's a therapist that I am going to be seeing."

"How did that go?"

"It went really well actually. I see him again on Thursday at five so I just need to make sure I'm done with practice by four thirty so I can get there. My Dad is going to drive me. He wasn't what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"To be like my last one. Not really care or have any interest in what I was saying. He wasn't like that."

"What was he like?"

"Easy going and friendly. Like a friend of your older sibling type of deal. Only completely objective and open minded. He didn't even bring up my attack. We just talked about my school, my family and my relationship with Kurt. He told me about himself too." Blaine grabbed his container as Sebastian did as well and they headed out of the cafe as Blaine continued. "His parents were killed in a car crash when he was ten and he was placed in different foster homes after that. When he was thirteen he was living with a foster father that molested him for a year before he was taken out of that home and placed in another. Because of what he went through he decided to be a therapist and help children with their childhood traumas as well as the LGBT community. He's gay himself. Knowing that though made it easier to talk to him. He understands what it means to be gay and what it feels like to have a childhood trauma."

"Wow that must have been hard on him. It's good that you found someone you can work with on a professional level. What did he have to say about Kurt?" Sebastian asked all too happy to change the subject.

"He helped me realise something that I should have seen, but never did. I told him a little bit about how the guys said I was different since being with Kurt. That I had started to second guess myself with my writing and took a more backstage position to make Kurt happy. He asked me if I would ever consider Kurt as abusive."

"Which he was. He manipulated you with your emotions, he cheated on you multiple times, he hit you, not to mention what he pulled in the bedroom that one day. Abusive is the perfect word to describe what happened." Sebastian said with anger at Kurt.

"Yes, but I never thought of it like that. I didn't tell him about the bedroom stuff, but I did about the other and he was right. You're right abusive really is the best word to describe it and I didn't even notice it was happening. I just only saw that I loved him and who he used to be. We're on a break, but I can't go back to him. I can't put myself at that risk of waking up one day and not even knowing who I am or where my life has gone. It'll slowly get worse just like it already has. And I wouldn't have noticed it if I didn't take a step back and really look at it."

"You can't go back, because then he'll do it all over again and you're right you won't notice it. He'll be even worse though, he'll do everything he can to get you away from the guys and me. He'll isolate you to make you doubt yourself even more and weaken you. He's not the man you fell in love with B, not anymore."

"Dr. Warden said that my mind still views him as who he used to be, because he was my first love and you don't forget your first love. My mind just needs time to heal and move on from it and then I'll be able to see that the love stopped a long time ago. I'll still see him around it's not like I can't. I'm friends with Finn and Rachel and I still plan on seeing them both. He's still going to be in New York next year it's not like I can avoid him. But I won't be with him and I won't put myself in the position to fall for any tricks or traps. He's growing into who he was born to be and that's not a person I want in my life or in my heart."

"Good for you B. I don't want you to get hurt or lose what makes you so special. Especially to that piece of shit. You deserve a lot better than him. You'll find a new guy and fall in love with him and he'll treat you right and won't hurt you or cheat on you." Sebastian said as they walked into the dorms and headed up the stairs.

"I know and so will you. One day you'll be ready for something more."

"Don't hold your breath on that one."

"You will, because I am not going to give up on you. I care about you and I want to see you happy. One day you'll be ready to tell your father what happened. One day you'll be ready for the next step and I'll be right there when that day comes. You're not getting rid of me no matter what. You're friendship means too much to me. I've told you things I've never told anyone. I've never felt this comfortable around someone before. It's not something you just throw away and I refuse to. So you're stuck with me." Blaine said as they stopped at his dorm door.

"I'm not good with feelings, but I'll admit there is something different about you. I feel like I've known you my whole life and its' scary and comforting at the same time. Maybe one day I will tell him, but I really don't see that happening any time soon. I don't see how I could. I'm glad you are in my life, because I don't know what I would do without you at this point and I really don't want to find out." Sebastian said honestly.

"Well you won't have to. Do you want to come in?"

"I do, but I better not. I have homework I need to work on."

"Same. It's going to be a long few hours to get caught up on everything."

"Don't push yourself B."

"I won't don't worry. If you need me you know where I'll be, no matter what time of the night it is." Blaine said with a warm smile.

"Same for you. Goodnight B."

"Goodnight Bas."

Sebastian headed down the hallway to head up to his room while Blaine went into his room. He got changed into some sleep clothes real quick before he sat down on his bed with his dinner and his homework. He had some work he really needed to get done and he was hoping he could get it done quickly so that he wouldn't be up too late. It was time to focus and get his head back in the game. He wasn't going to lose any more school over this incident. He wasn't going to let it ruin his life. With that determination in mind Blaine got to work on his school work and put everything else in his mind aside.


	11. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Yes it's been a long time since I've updated this story. It's a long chapter to go with it. I don't think there is anything in the warning sense. Unless you count talking about potential date rape drug use a warnings issue. In which case you have now been warned. Happy reading!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 11

It was eight in the morning on Saturday and Kurt had his phone to his ear as he got ready for yet another shift at a singing diner. He was in the middle of a conversation with Karofsky and he had just finished explaining what Blaine had done just this past Monday.

"He actually said that to you? He called for a break? Seriously?" Karofsky said clearly pissed off.

"I know right? After everything I have put up with while dating him. I swear this was all part of his plan. He gets me out here so he can call a break just to sleep with that snake."

"Sounds like it. They have been spending a lot of time together especially this past week. They are always sleeping curled up in bed together. They did the same thing Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. They go to practice and then they go back to Blaine's room with dinner and do their homework before they get changed and curl up in bed together. That man whore even has some clothes there. Blaine wasn't there last night, but it wouldn't surprise me if they went back to his place."

"Great that's just great. He's been cheating on me. He calls me the cheater when he's spending the night curled up in another man's arms. I need to do something about this. I'm not going to let him get away with this. Blaine is mine."

"Do you even love him anymore? I mean after everything he has done to you, you can't possibly still love him."

"Of course I don't, but now it's personal. I'm not going to let that snake think he can have Blaine. Blaine belongs to me. I am the one that gets to toss him aside not the other way around. It's the principal of the matter now and they are both going to pay. I'm going to take Blaine away from that snake and then I am going to sit back and watch as Blaine's life and potential career gets ripped away from him. I mean God did you hear how the Warblers and even my friends, my friends, from McKinley were talking about his voice? They act like he is the most amazing singer to ever grace this Earth. His ego was big enough and after a year of getting it under control it's only going to blow up all over again."

"So do something about it. I've got the website going and it's doing really well. That video of him touching himself has brought in a lot of money too. At this rate he'll be able to cover a year's worth of rent in a very nice part of New York City next year. I was thinking how great would it be for us to get a really nice apartment together and all at his cost."

"Really it's making that much money?" Kurt said now totally interested.

"It's only been not even two weeks, but between the website and the video there's a grand sitting in a account. We could let it grow and then get a really nice place. And that other video of him sucking you off, I could charge five hundred dollars just for someone to see it once. Think of the money we could make if there was some way you could get more videos of him. Think of how much we will make when he starts to do stuff with himself. I mean come on he has to jerk off at some point in the shower. We get him out there more and the guys watching the webcam feed will want to watch it even more just to catch a glimpse at him."

"A thousand dollars in barely two weeks? Of him doing nothing but homework and sleeping. That's insane. At this rate we could be buying a condo by the time summer comes around. Are you sure no one can find out that you made the website?" Kurt asked with slight concern.

"I set it up completely under Blaine's name. So even if the website was discovered by the School Board it's in his name. The account is anonymous. It's completely secure and only in the dark net so you can't just stumble upon it. There are a lot of guys out there that would love to watch him and if we make him a little famous through the press it'll increase subscribers to the website. I even added a Facebook account with his picture and put that on the website for guys to follow. I put up on there how he has that benefit concert tonight and how they could buy tickets. Five guys commented that they would be there and looking forward to seeing him in person."

"Is that safe though? I don't want them commenting to him about the website and then he finds out."

"They won't say anything to him. They can't if they want to stay out of jail. He's seventeen right now so it's illegal. Plus everyone knows there is a no comment in person type of deal. They do it for the show and Blaine technically does it for the money. If we can get those five guys talking about him to their other friends if you know what I mean then it would increase more subscribers to the website."

"Ok and how would we do that? How do you even know all of this anyways?"

"I want to be a website designer and you need to know how to make it completely secure and how to advertise. Somehow the press hasn't gotten a hold of what is going on with Blaine. I say you call up every news outlet down here and tell them about it and where Blaine will be tonight. Make it as a source so you can still talk about it down in New York. Once it starts it'll go all over the States and attract even more attention to the website. We'll be rich."

"And I could use it as a way to kick start my career in singing and fashion. I need to get a band together and we can start booking gigs. This is perfect. In the meantime I can still talk to Blaine and be all friendly with him. I'll still go to his birthday party next week and see if I can get him to do something with me that I can film or secretly film."

"I could get you some Devil's Breath."

"What is that?"

"It's this street drug that will make you under someone's control. He takes it and you could tell him to do whatever you want and he won't even remember it happening. He'll wake up with a headache and feeling like crap. Which is good for you, because according to the Internet with his sugar problems he'll just think it's a bad day. You put some in a drink and then ten minutes later he's under your control for the next two hours. You get him alone you can get him to do whatever you want and have it taped."

"I don't know. We're talking about drugging him and doing something kinda against his will here. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"What if it wasn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you just got the drug into him and I took care of the rest. I'll get him to jerk off or something and film it. He won't remember anything and he'll wake up in his own bed. He jerks off anyways so it's not that big of a deal."

"You aren't even attracted to him though."

"Exactly so it doesn't matter what he does it won't affect me and you won't be the one doing it. Just get him back to the dorm room on the night of his birthday. I'll get you the drugs you make him a drink and then in ten minutes I'll show up and you can leave. I'll shut the website down for two hours and say it's for maintenance. No one will ever know. It's perfect. We can get even more videos to sell and the more popular he becomes the higher we can charge for a video. No one will ever know we're doing it and he'll never remember."

"He masturbates anyways so it's not like he would be doing anything he wouldn't normally do."

"Exactly and as things progress we can always do it again to make more videos. It's perfect Kurt."

"How would you even get a hold of something like that?"

"I have a way don't worry about it. Think of the money we could make. What do you say?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, but that was all he needed. He wanted to make Blaine pay for cheating on him. He wanted to take Blaine away from Sebastian and keep him for his own trophy. He didn't care if he came across as a bitch, because Blaine was his first and he wasn't going to let anyone have him.

"Do it. I'll call the news outlets about him right now and get that started. Next Saturday I'll get him alone after his birthday back at his dorm and we can make new videos then."

"I'll get what we need for it. The benefit starts at eight and they are going to be there all day setting up. I overheard him talking to the man whore that he has a doctor appointment at the hospital this morning so he would be late and wouldn't get to Dalton until after ten."

"Ok I'll mention that. Oh now I am getting exciting about making so much money. This place is nice don't get me wrong, but it needs a lot of work and it's not in the best area. Imagine if we could be living in a New York condo come the summer. How amazing would that be?"

"It would be so amazing. Some condos even come with their own studios that we could get so you could record your own songs. I can see the front of the school from my room so when I see the news vans coming. I'll do down and try and see if they'll talk to me. I'll mention your name and that you're his boyfriend and they should talk to you. Once this hits the news it'll go National and you'll have every reporter in New York looking to talk to you."

"Ok I have to go and make these calls. It's going to take a bit to get through them all. I'll text you later and let you know."

"Same here. Good luck Super Star."

Kurt ended the call and immediately went over to his laptop and started to look up the numbers to the media outlets within Lima, Ohio and got the ball rolling. Now that he knew that the website and videos were making that much money Kurt wanted more. He was already sick of having to work at that diner and not being able to focus on his career. If they could push the website even more into a spotlight then they would make more money and Kurt could quit. Kurt was going to make sure that Blaine was back with him where he belonged and away from Sebastian. Once Blaine was back with him and in New York he was going to make sure he wasn't around any of his Dalton friends or his family. He wasn't going to lose the spotlight to anyone, but especially Blaine.

Karofsky had one extra camera left and he had a great idea about what he could do with it. He knew Blaine wouldn't be back in his room until later so now was the perfect chance for him to get the extra camera into the shower. Karofsky quickly grabbed his extra camera and lock set and headed out and across the hall. He was thankful that it was a quiet day in the dorms as it was the weekend and most either went home or were out. Karofsky quickly got into Blaine's room and headed into the shower. He set the camera up so it would be the perfect level for Blaine's crotch and ass when he turned around. Once Karofsky was confident that Blaine wouldn't see it he headed back out of the room and back to his like nothing ever happened. Now all he had to do was add the extra camera to the website and once Blaine took a shower watch as the followers poured in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after ten in the morning when Blaine's father dropped him off at Dalton. The test had gone smoothly and they wouldn't be getting any results back until Dr. Roberts could view them. If something more serious was wrong then he would call, if not they were on the right track. They pulled up just off to the side of the front of the building, as there was a great deal of trucks already there for what they needed for the event. They had to setup the stage, lighting, tables, chairs, and carpets, not to mention the caterer would be by later this afternoon and they still needed to do a practice on the stage. There was a lot that needed to be done before eight tonight. A lot that needed to be worked on and Blaine was already exhausted. He didn't get any sleep last night. He couldn't stop the nightmares from coming so at one in the morning he had given up sleeping and wrote a song. He was going to be singing it tonight instead of one of his other originals. It was something he felt like he needed to do. It was how he dealt with his emotions and his pain, he wrote and sang about it. He was exhausted today and it was not a good day to be exhausted. The medication he had to take wasn't helping him any at all. It was making him sluggish and giving him headaches, something he had for three days straight since Monday. It was starting to take an effect on him and Blaine was really starting to worry about what he will be like for the rest of the school year. He didn't want to lose another school year. He wanted to graduate with his friends and with a National Championship Trophy. For the first time he was starting to doubt his ability to get to the end.

"Your mother and me will be by later on to finish setting up with the caterers. We have some reports we need to finalize for the event. Blaine, please do not push yourself today. It's not worth your health." Mr. Anderson said in a serious voice.

"I know Dad. I promise I won't and you know the guys won't let me do much of anything today. They all suggested that I stay home today and let them handle all of this."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because we're a team and it's my responsibility to make sure this part of the event is right and prepared. I'll make sure I eat, I'll make sure I check my sugar and I will make sure I don't lift anything. I'll be careful and smart. Nothing is going to stop me from getting on that stage tonight."

"Alright we will see you later on when we have everything on our end wrapped up. Call if you need anything."

"I will. See you Dad."

Blaine got out of the car and Mr. Anderson headed back down to the gate and headed back for the main road. Blaine walked over to the front and saw the guys coming out and going over to unload one of the trucks. What shocked Blaine was the swarm of people and cameras that came out of nowhere it seemed and all swarmed and surrounded Blaine. Blaine was blocked in all around himself with cameras and reporters in his face as they all shouted questions all at once at him.

"Blaine, is it true you were a victim of a hate crime?" A female reporter asked.

"Blaine, can you confirm that you are gay?" A male reporter asked.

"What did it feel like to be buried alive?" Another male reporter asked.

"Do you feel responsible for the death of your friend?" Another female reported asked.

Blaine didn't say anything. He was too frozen in shock to say anything. Up until this point they had gotten lucky that the news of his attack hadn't been leaked to the press yet. Blaine didn't expect this to be happening once it did. He thought they would be calling for interviews and quotes. Not showing up at his school with cameras and pointing microphones in his face. Blaine saw the guys running over to him and Beat got to him first and pushed the reporters back as he went over to Blaine with Sebastian and Jeff right behind him. Sebastian and Jeff each got on one side of Blaine while Beat used his size to push the reporters back with the help of the other guys.

"Back off." Beat shouted as they pushed Blaine through.

Once they made their way through the reporters the guys made sure they were surrounding Blaine as they got inside. The reporters continued to make their way after them and over to the front door.

"Blaine, give us a comment." A female reporter said.

"Why were you at the hospital this morning?" A male reporter asked.

"Is it true you are seeing a therapist?" Another female reporter asked.

"Go get security right now." Hunter said to Nick.

"Come on B away from the door." Sebastian said as he guided a still shocked Blaine away from the front door and over to the common's room.

The guys all followed except for Mitch and Derek as they wanted to make sure none of the reporters came into the school. Sebastian guided Blaine over to the couch and had him sit down as he was visibly shaken at the situation. He sat down on the coffee table right in front of him and placed his hands on Blaine's knees as he spoke.

"B, you with me?" Sebastian asked with worry in his voice.

"Ya sorry. Just wow didn't expect that. I knew when the story hit it would be bad, but I didn't think they would find me here. It's a Saturday how do they know I'm even here? How do they know where I was this morning?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice laced with worry.

"I don't know B. Reporters have sources everywhere. Someone at the hospital could have seen your name on a list for the lab. Someone could have called them looking to get some kind of money out of it. I'm sorry B."

"It's no one's fault. I need to tell me parents and Coop."

"Call them in a minute. Let's see what security can do to get rid of them." Sebastian said.

"This is gonna be bad. I knew it would be, but it's gonna be bad." Blaine said with a tired voice.

"We'll get through it. The hype will wear off and they will focus on someone else. We just have to give it time." Jeff said.

Nick, Mitch and Derek came into the room and Derek spoke.

"Well security has one hell of a response time."

"What are they doing about the reporters?" Sebastian asked.

"They were able to get them to start packing up and moving off the grounds. But they can be out front at the gates. Freedom of the press and all that shit." Nick said.

"Security is standing there while they get their gear and their trucks. They gave them five minutes to get off the grounds." Mitch added.

"We have to wait until they are gone before we can go back out and unload the trucks." Derek said.

"The Board needs to be informed they'll have to get a court order for them to leave the gates. Hopefully fast because tonight twelve hundred people are going to be driving through those gates for a benefit concert to help abused children. We can't have a swarm of reporters out there." Hunter said.

"I'll call my parents they can make the calls. Tell me something is going right today?" Blaine said.

"The vender for the stage called and they are two hours behind, but they will be here by noon and they will have it set up by four. The lighting guys will be here in an hour. We were just unloading the trucks for the carpets, tables and chairs. We have the lobby cleared out and we were stacking the chairs and tables until the stage arrives." Jeff said.

"We've been cleaning and getting everything ready so when the stage is built we can put everything where it belongs." Thad said.

"Once they have the stage parts in the room then we can start setting everything up. We can also get the chairs in the linens beforehand. The caterer is supposed to be here when?" Blaine asked.

"Five to setup and get everything ready for eight. My mom said that it was simple oeuvres and wine. There will be a serving area where they can pick some up before the concert. The doors will be open at seven-thirty, the concert starts at eight." Hunter said.

"So if we get everything ready by five that will give us two and a half hours to practice on the stage. We can run through it all twice with the lights. When is the light controller coming?" Blaine asked, as he hadn't been the one to organize all of the details that was Jeff.

"I told him we wanted to rehearse with the lights so he will be here for five. I was hoping we would be ready by then." Jeff answered.

"Any more tickets being sold?" Blaine asked.

"Just until five tonight. Then we will have our final numbers. We got extra chairs in case we sold out." Hunter answered.

"Ok I need to call my parents and Coop to let them know what's happened then I'll come out and help." Blaine said.

"You can help by directing. You're not lifting anything B. Doctor's orders." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

"Speaking of doctors. How were the tests?" Jeff asked.

"Fine I think. We won't know until the Specialist looks at them."

"When do you see the Specialist?" Nick asked.

"In a few weeks I think. He wants to go over all of the test results and for me to keep track of my sugar so he has a better idea of my condition. If it's worse than he originally thought I'll be moved up the list."

"Not really sure what to route for." Beat said.

"Me either to be honest." Blaine said as he rubbed his forehead. His headache was getting worse. He would need to take something for it and just hope for the best. He was performing tonight no matter what. It was way too late to be changing the line-up now.

"You okay B?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine just a headache. I'll take something for it." Blaine said dismissively.

"You need to take a nap is what you need. Did you get any sleep last night?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine Jeff. It was just a bad night. I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to fall over. No offense." Mitch said.

"I'm with Jeff. You need a nap before tonight. There's no way you'll be able to be up on stage and not pass out in your condition." Thad said.

"Guys I'm fine. It's not the first night I've gone without sleep. I'm not going to let this stop me from living my life." Blaine said back.

"And we totally understand and support that decision. But, you also have to take into consideration that as your closest friends it's our job to tell you when you're making a really bad decision." Trent said gently.

"What he means to say is that you're being an idiot." Hunter said without any class.

"B, I know you don't want this to change your life. I know you want to still do what you've always done. But you have to also accept that some days you're going to feel like shit and should be in bed. Today is one of those days; especially today with the concert tonight. You keep pushing through and you'll collapse on stage. You need sleep." Sebastian said gently.

"I'm not just going to ditch you guys and go to bed." Blaine said not willing to give up the responsibility yet.

"You're not ditching us. We want you to be in bed. All we want is you healthy and you being here right now would be the opposite of that." David said.

"You need to go and rest man. Go sleep for four hours and then come down and help us finish setting up. It's just after ten and we don't even have a stage until five. Go to your room and sleep. You're body needs it." Beat said.

"You know you're not going to win so you might as well give in." Jeff said.

"Guys." Blaine started, but was cut off by Thad.

"No. We're all in agreement with this. You need to take care of yourself and watch your health. If you won't we will. We don't care if you're here to setup or not. We care about you being out on stage tonight where you belong. You can't do that in your shape. Sebastian is going to take you to your dorm and make sure you get there without any press or problems. Call your folks and Cooper from there. Sebastian can call his dad and get him started on a court order to get the press away for tonight. The rest of us will handle this."

"Come on B, you're not going to win. And you're only cutting into your sleeping time." Sebastian said as he rubbed Blaine's right knee.

"Someone calls me if there's a problem. I mean it." Blaine said in a serious voice.

"We promise. Now get the hell out of here before you pass out on the couch." Hunter said.

"I'm going." Blaine said as he held his hands up in a silent surrender.

Blaine and Sebastian both got up and headed out of the room. Sebastian placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back and kept it there as they made their way to the dorm through the building. It took a little longer as they couldn't cut through the parking lot, but with the reporters they both didn't want to take that chance. Once they got to Blaine's room Sebastian opened the door and they headed inside. Sebastian guided Blaine over to the bed and Blaine sat down on it.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" Sebastian asked once they were both sitting down.

"Nightmares. I'd just fall asleep only to be woken up by one and then the alarm would go off. After a few hours of trying I gave up and started writing a song. I got literally no sleep last night."

"I'm sorry B. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No it's fine. The guys need you. I'll be okay. I'll make my calls and then try and get some sleep."

"If you need me I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks. Are you okay to call your dad or do you want my parents to do it?"

"I don't have a problem with your parents doing it." Sebastian said and it was clear to Blaine that he was happy to have someone else do it.

"I'll let them know. Still not talking to him?"

"Going on two weeks now. He still calls and texts me a few times a day. I just ignore it and delete the texts."

"He's coming tonight though, what are you just not going to be around him? People will notice if you hide away all night."

"If I have to talk to him then I will. Otherwise I can be backstage getting ready. I don't have to talk to him tonight."

"I really wish you would talk to him. He would do everything he could to help you with this. He would understand."

"Assuming he would even believe me. It's fine, this is better. Come summer I'll be in New York and I won't have to deal with it. He'll give up eventually anyways. It's what he does with me. I guarantee it come next month he won't even try to contact me."

"You don't know that. He doesn't seem like the type to just walk away from his son. He's really worried about you Bas."

"He should have been worried about me a long time ago. It's fine. You need sleep and I need to get back down there. Call if you need me and you don't need to be down there until five so sleep as long as you want and then come down." Sebastian said as he got up off the bed.

"If you need me wake me up."

"We will handle everything, but sure I will. Goodnight B." Sebastian said as he placed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Goodbye Bas."

Sebastian headed out of the room and Blaine got up and locked the door before he pulled out his phone. He had two phone calls to make before he could get some sleep. He also would need to check his sugar level before, but if it was good enough he could sleep for a good five hours before he would need to wake up and check it again. That would also give him an hour and a half to get showered, dressed and eat something before he would need to be down there for five to start rehearsals. Blaine decided to call his parents first as Cooper will ask questions about what is going to be done with the press. This way he will have some answers for him. After two rings his father answered with worry clear in his voice.

"Blaine, is everything alright son?"

"The press were here right after you dropped me off. A whole swarm of them. Security got them to pack up, but they are still outside of the gate. They were asking me about being gay and about being attacked. One even knew I was at the hospital today."

Blaine didn't even bother to break into the information. Blaine wanted to sleep as much as possible and hopefully he would feel better for tonight.

"Are you alright?" That was all that mattered to Mr. Anderson in that moment.

"I'm fine. The guys got me inside and I didn't answer any questions. The Board needs to know and maybe get a court order to get them away from the gate for tonight."

"I'll call Jack and see if he can work it. It's Saturday though I'm not sure if he'll be able to pull it. I'll call the Board and update them as well as Cooper. I don't want you to worry about it. Just focus on getting ready for tonight. I'll see if I can find where the leak came from at the hospital. I don't want you to worry about this."

"I know Dad. The guys already kicked me out and sent me to bed. I'm under strict orders to sleep and not come down until five for rehearsals."

"Good. You need sleep. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't get any sleep last night. I will make the calls; you need to get some sleep and food into you. Your mother and I will see you tonight son."

"See you tonight Dad."

"Have a good sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine ended the call and immediately placed his phone on silent. He figured that if the guys needed to get a hold of him that badly they would send someone up. The same goes for his parents. They would just call Jeff and ask him to get Blaine. Blaine then turned his alarm on so he would be awake for three thirty. This way he could get a shower and some food into him before he needed to join the others. Blaine placed his cell phone down on the bedside table before he got up and went into his drawer to pull out his sleep pants and a black muscle shirt. After quickly changing he got under the covers and closed his eyes. He was hoping that with how exhausted he was that he wouldn't get any nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karofsky could see the news vans from his dorm room window. He quickly headed out so he could speak to one of the reporters before the others took advantage of this situation. Karofsky needed to get Kurt's name out there and tell a reporter everything that he knew. The more popular Blaine was the more popular the website would be and the more they could charge. With Kurt on board it would make Karofsky's job even easier now. Karofsky headed over to the news vans that were clustered around the front gate. Some other students were there trying to get a look into what was going on. Everyone knew that the Warbler's had a concert that night so most thought it was due to that. Karofsky knew otherwise and he was planning on blowing this up for one lucky reporter. Karofsky stood back for a second to observe the reporters. He wanted to make sure he got the right one as the wrong one would be more willing to hold information back and do it the proper way. Karofsky needed one that wanted to push their career to the sky. One that wouldn't hold back. Karofsky watched for a good twenty minutes and he noticed one female reporter. She went from student to student, but didn't linger long as it was clear she was looking for something juicier. Everyone seemed to believe this had to do with the benefit concert tonight. It was clear the reporter was feeling frustrated with the lack of information she was receiving. Karofsky smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Excuse me, are you a reporter?"

"Yes, Stacy Lewis. And you are?" She said with a warm smile.

"I'm Dave. Are you here about the benefit concert for tonight? My friend Blaine is performing tonight."

"You're friends with Blaine Anderson?" Stacy asked very interested in the conversation now.

"Ya sort of. I'm a close friend with his boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

"And where might he be?"

"He lives in New York City. He's a fashion designer and singer. He has a voice like an angel. Blaine's okay right? I mean you're not here because he collapsed or something from his condition."

"I'm actually here to write a story on Blaine and the hate crime he was a victim to. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"Not about the attack. Kurt would though. I know Blaine needs to have a transplant and has to take some medication to keep him alive. Tonight could very well be the last night Blaine performs. Kurt knows everything about it."

"What do you know about Blaine?"

"Well I know that he's the heir to Dalton, but apparently his grandfather stole it away from the Whitburn family. Took it right out from under them and cut all ties to other businesses that they shared together. Apparently, Michael Whitburn is the rightful heir to Dalton."

"Really? That's fascinating. Well you have been so helpful thank-you."

"You're welcome. Like I said though Kurt would know more."

"I'll make sure I give him a call then. Thank-you Dave."

"No problem. Have a good day."

Dave made his way back towards his room as he pulled out his cell phone to text Kurt.

"_Stacy Lewis is the reporter I talked to. I told her that you were Blaine's boyfriend and that he had to have a transplant. I also mentioned how Dalton was supposed to belong to the Whitburn family and not Blaine. She said she was going to call you so be ready. Oh and I told her how you were a fashion designer and singer." _

Karofsky couldn't help, but smile as he knew that now this would give Kurt a chance in the spotlight and it would help them both out. Stacy Lewis headed over to her crew and went straight for her assistant.

"I need the next flight out to New York City. I need a contact number for Kurt Hummel. I want an interview with him today. I want a ticket to this concert tonight. Make sure we have a pinhole camera with a high quality lens and mic that I can wear."

"I'm on it. Are you leaving now for the airport? And who do you want with you in New York?" Stacy's assistant asked.

"Just one cameraman, Have Jack bring a camera and mic hybrid with him on the plane. I want to head out right now so get those tickets booked first and call this Hummel kid. Find out when and where I can meet him. I want it setup for when we land." Stacy ordered.

"I'm on it."

Stacy headed over to her car and got in. She had a lot of work to do before tonight's concert and she was planning on getting it all done. This case could finally be her big break. She was not going to let this pass her by. She was going to use this case to make her way to a National News Station. Blaine Anderson was going to make that happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was busy running around his apartment cleaning and getting it ready. He had received a call from Stacy Lewis' assistant requesting an interview with him. Kurt had immediately said yes. He was thrilled that Rachel was at work because he wouldn't have to share any of the spotlight. Kurt was very excited about this, because now was his shot at getting some recognition. If he could get some coverage he may be able to use it to jump-start his career and hopefully get out of that singing diner. Kurt made sure the whole apartment was clean and he had a fresh pot of coffee on. He then took a shower and got dressed in his best outfit that he could come up with on such short notice. Stacy was due here any moment and he wanted to look his best. With a deep breath to calm his nerves Kurt made his way into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee before they would arrive.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock at his door and Kurt instantly felt a rush of adrenaline surging through him. He went over to the door and let out a deep breath before he slid the door open and gave the two people on the other side a smile.

"Hello, please come on in." Kurt said as he held his arm out welcoming the reporter and cameraman into his home.

"Thank-you so much for meeting me on such short notice. I'm Stacy Lewis and this is Jack my cameraman." Stacy said as she held her hand out.

"Kurt Hummel. So pleased to meet you." Kurt said as he shock Stacy's hand and closing the door with his other.

"Your home is wonderful. I love the older lofts. They always have so much character and history. I love it." Stacy said with a warm smile as she looked around.

"Well it's a work in progress. My roommate and I haven't lived here for very long, less than a month. It's starting to come together though."

"You've been able to do this in under a month? I'm impressed. I was told you were a fashion designer. Did you make that outfit?"

"I did." Kurt said with a warm smile.

"Love it. You are going to do very well here in New York I can tell."

"Why thank-you. Can I get either of you a drink? Fresh pot of coffee is on."

"I would love a cup."

"I'm good thanks. Stace, where do you want me to set up?" Jack asked.

"I think if we do it where Kurt is on the couch and I sit in the chair. So anywhere you think you'll get the best angle."

"What would you like in your coffee Ms. Lewis?" Kurt asked as he poured her a cup.

"Just milk and please call me Stacy. Ms. Lewis always makes me feel so old." Stacy said with a slight cringe.

"I know what you mean sometimes at work I'll get called Mr. Hummel. I can't help it I look around to see where my dad is." Kurt said as he handed Stacy her cup of coffee.

"Where do you work?"

"Well for now I work at this quaint singing diner. I'm a server there so I get to sing all shift long to the customers. It's nice for exposure, but not something I plan on doing for much longer. Like I said I've only been here for less than a month and it was better than no job. I have some meetings though with a few fashion magazines this week. What station do you work out of? I didn't quite catch it over the phone."

"Station WKBB. It's a smaller station in Westerville. This is a huge opportunity for me if I'm being honest. I'm very lucky to be the first one to interview you."

"I'm always happy to help. Besides, as a gay man I feel very strongly for equal rights and no hate crimes. This is a perfect opportunity to bring awareness for it all."

"Couldn't agree more."

"We're all set Stace. Kurt, you'll need to wear this mic to pick up the audio better." Jack said holding a small black clip mic.

Kurt and Stacy both went over to the couch and Kurt got his mic hooked up under his shirt. Once they were all ready Jack gave a nod to Stacy to let her know they were recording and she began.

"This is Stacy Lewis all the way out in New York City. With me today is Kurt Hummel, an up and coming fashion designer and singing. He is also Blaine Anderson's boyfriend. For those of you that do not know Blaine Anderson is a senior at Dalton Academy. He was also a victim of a hate crime and is currently going through the courts to seek justice for himself. Kurt has so graciously agreed to meet with me. How are you doing with all of this Kurt?"

"I'm shocked, hurt, furious, so furious at the situation. Blaine is the love of my life and I'm the love of his life. We're soul mates. This affects me just as much as it affects Blaine." Kurt said making sure he put on the pain and sadness in his voice.

"Now Blaine has not currently made any comments to the press or otherwise. He's kept this very quiet and close to his chest. No one has been able to reach him for a comment or an interview. Would you please tell us your story? How did you both meet?"

"It's actually a beautiful story. I was a Junior at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. I was in their Glee club, the New Directions. Blaine was a Sophomore at Dalton Academy in their glee club, The Warblers. We were going up against each other in a singing competition and my school had never heard of them before. So they decided that I would be the one to go over to Dalton and be a spy. I had no idea that, that day I would fall in love and meet my soul mate."

"So you were actually sent to spy on Blaine and his glee club?"

"One hundred percent. I was amazed at the beauty of the school. I was coming down this spiral staircase and there was Blaine coming down. The whole school was going to an impromptu Warbler performance and unbeknownst to me he was the lead Warbler. He explained what happening and then he took my hand and we ran to the common's room. Blaine then began to sing Teenage Dream and he looked at me the whole time. It was magic. Then afterwards he totally knew I was a spy, but he took me for a coffee to chat anyways. We were friends for a little while and at one point I did transfer to Dalton for a semester. We started to date just over a year and a half ago now. Blaine transferred to McKinley last year to be with me in my senior year. He's so sweet like that. It was his idea for me to come up to New York and pursue my dreams. We've been in love ever since that first moment on the stairs."

"That is beautiful. Love at first sight and at your age is amazing and truly rare. Will he be joining you next year in New York?"

"Absolutely. He's already got his heart set on a school here. We'll be living together. Maybe here or maybe a new place. We'll see what happens."

"Is Blaine the reason why you transferred to Dalton for a semester?"

"I wish I could say it was, but sadly I was being bullied for being openly gay in McKinley and my dad thought it would be best to have me in a school where I felt safe. Dalton provides that safety for people who are different, assuming you can scrape up the very expensive tuition. I guess poor kids don't need to feel safe. My dad had to use the money he had been saving up for his honeymoon on it. He sacrificed a lot just to allow me to get away from my tormentors and be able to breathe again."

"So you yourself have experienced a level of a hate crime for being gay." Stacy said sympathetically.

"I don't know if some would classify it as that. Personally I would. I was hated and bullied for being gay. It's such a stupid thing to be hated for. Just because I like boys and not girls doesn't make me less of a person. Every day I would be tossed in dumpsters, slammed into lockers, had my books knocked out of my hands, called derogatory names. It was terrifying and horrible each and every day. Just having to get up every morning knowing that I would be subjected to that terror. I know millions of kids all over the world are bullied, but unless you've been one of those people it's hard to understand the impact it has on someone. It's why I love New York so much. I'm not the only gay person in town. It's comforting to know I can walk down the street and not have to worry."

"Some would classify that as bullying. I would classify what happened to you as a prolonged hate crime. They did not bully you because you were smart or in the wrong crowd. They bullied you, tormented you because you like boys and not girls. To me and I'm sure millions of people across the country would agree with me. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that and experience that pain and fear."

"Thank-you, but if it had not been for my experience I never would have the chance to be at Dalton and be close to Blaine. It's one of the things that we have bonded over, shared experiences."

"Has Blaine ever spoken to you about any of his experiences?"

"In the past he has. He doesn't like to talk about it with people. I was the first person he ever told about what happened to him. He was very broken up over it. I remember holding him for hours while he cried when he finally told me about this huge secret of his. My heart was broken for him."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Stacy asked gently.

"Blaine was Westerville High in his Freshman Year at a Saddie Hawkins Dance with his friend Eric. They were the only openly gay kids in the school. At the end of the dance they were jumped by four jocks. They were both beaten and called horrible names. Two more showed up in a vehicle and joined in. When they were finished they must have realized that either of them could identify their attackers. They put both Blaine and Eric into the vehicle and drove them out to a farmer's field. Blaine didn't tell me where. They were then beaten more and finally buried alive. Blaine was able to dig them out enough to free their heads, but that's all he was able to do. Blaine had extensive injuries that had him in the hospital for over a month. He was in a coma for a week. They had to operate on his brain and he had roughly ten broken bones. His friend Eric never recovered and was placed in a long-term care facility. He passed away a week ago from complications from the attack. Blaine actually has a damaged pancreas and is in need of a transplant for it now."

"The level of injuries was so extreme. The mental and emotional toll it must take on Blaine has to be horrible. Along with his physical health now is jeopardy."

"He's having a hard time recently with everything being brought up. Originally charges were not pressed due to the police. Now they are and it's bringing up all of those painful memories. He's having a hard time sleeping from it and with his pancreas it has become difficult for him every day. He has to monitor his sugar levels as they are too low, like one or two on the scale instead of six or seven for a healthy range. He has to take medication as well that makes him tired and sluggish. When the transplant does come in he'll have to be on anti-rejection medication for the rest of his life. All because he's gay and didn't want to hide it. He's going through a lot right now, but thankfully he has me to get him through."

"He's very lucky to have a loving and caring boyfriend. It must be hard for you both to be separated from each other."

"It's very hard. I'm going down there next weekend for his eighteenth birthday party. He's having it over at a friend's house. He'll be out here come the end of the school year and we'll find our own place to live. We make it work with texting and calls."

"Still I'd imagine it's hard on your physical relationship. Long distance relationships are always so hard, but especially at a younger age. how do you both handle the distance and potential jealousy issues?"

"Blaine and I talk all the time and we've sent some pictures back and forth to hold each other off. Long distant relationships work if both parties are willing to make it work. Blaine has a jealousy nature to him, burns knows I love him and would never cheat on him."

"So Blaine is the jealous type? What about with you both being singers? How does he handle you being out here pursuing your singing career?"

"Blaine is completely supportive of my singing career. When he comes down he'll be going to school for business. I have a stronger passion singing and the drive for the career. Blaine is more interested in taking over Dalton. I'm the singer and songwriter in the relationship."

"It's good that you both won't have to worry about competition between the two of you. So Blaine is set to be the heir to Dalton I've heard. How is he feeling about that do you know? Do you both talk about it?"

"We've spoken about it in the past. He's looking forward to it and is taking the steps to prepare to take over when it's time. Like I said he is going to be taking a business degree out here and he is also attending different events for Dalton. He's taking it very seriously."

"How are you feeling with it? You are the boyfriend of an heir to a very prestige academy. That must come with it's own pressure on you."

"It does, but I don't shy away from pressure. I love a good event and party and with being a fashion designer I get to show off my own designers to some high-end influencers. I'm looking forward to sharing that part of his life with him. Hopefully everything goes well with Blaine taking over."

"Why wouldn't it? Does it have something to do with how Dalton came into ownership from the Whitburn family?"

"You know about the Whitburn family?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I heard a rumour that Dalton was supposed to be owned by the Whitburn family when the Dalton family took it right from under them during development."

"It's a little more complicated than that. Blaine explained it to me recently the history behind Dalton. See the Dalton family, Blaine's mother's maiden name, their family was friends and business partners with the Clarington family and the Whitburn family. Now according to Blaine, who heard the story from his grandfather. The Whitburn and Dalton family were in on the school together, but right before the deeds were signed to the land the Whitburn grandfather attacked and raped a woman in a side alley. The Whitburn grandfather paid off the authorities and got away with it, but both the Clarington and Dalton families didn't believe he was innocent. So Blaine's grandfather used all of his own money to purchase the deeds to the land and built the academy. Cutting out the Whitburn family from now only the academy, but the other businesses they shared. The Clarington family did the same and the Whitburn family was banned from ever going to Dalton. I guess some could believe that the Dalton family had no right to do that and that part of Dalton belongs to the Whitburn family. But Grandpa Dalton used his own money for the deed and signed it himself. It would have been the same if an outsider bought it first from them."

"Wow history. It sounds like it would make a wonderful novel. Blaine should consider writing one. I'm sure there is a great deal of history buffs out there that would love to read the story."

"I'll make sure to pass it along to him." Kurt said with a warm smile as he was already thinking about how he could get the full history and write the story himself. It would be good to have some published works out there showcasing his writing abilities.

"I hear there is a benefit concert for tonight. Is Blaine singing with his condition? I would imagine with low blood sugar he needs to be very careful with the amount of physical activities he endures throughout the day."

"He does need to be very careful. The benefit concert is for abused children to raise money for awareness and building safe homes. He is singing tonight, but he won't be doing much dancing or performing in that sense. More on the sitting down and singing slow songs type of deal. He's got four solo songs that I wrote for him." Kurt said with a warm smile.

"I did not know that. I'll be there tonight so I will make sure to check out those songs. It's nice of you to let him sing your own original songs." Stacy said with a friendly smile.

"He was worried about writing his own songs and it's what boyfriends are for. Besides, he's not that interested in pursuing a singing career so it's not like I have to worry about him stealing them on me. That's what being in a relationship is all about, helping each other."

"Blaine is in the Warblers, is he the Captain or just one of the singers?"

"He's the Co-Captain. He's not too bad at it. He was the Captain before he transferred to McKinley. They never made it passed the second round in competition though. This year they may have a chance if the competition isn't too bad. They have the bonus of all the seniors from the really strong teams graduated out. Hopefully they can win. Blaine has won a Nationals Trophy with McKinley from last year. Out of three songs that the team sang, he sang two lines. It was really more about showcasing the seniors and all of our amazing talent. Blaine sang the least, but he got to experience being in Nationals and up on that stage so it was good for him."

"And like you said he doesn't have the interest in being on stage and with a singing career so it doesn't really matter." Stacy stated with understanding in her voice.

"Exactly." Kurt said with a smile.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you today Kurt. Thank-you so much for taking the time out to speak with me and opening your beautiful home to us. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Absolutely. And it was my pleasure to have you here in my home."

"This has been an interview with Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson's boyfriend. For a full look at this interview please check us out on our website WKBB dot com. I'm Stacy Lewis signing off." Stacy said with a smile.

"And we're good." Jack said.

"You did really well Kurt. I couldn't tell at all that you haven't done an interview before. You're a natural."

"Aw thanks that's so sweet. I was so nervous, but you're tone really helped to calm me down."

"All part of my job. You had some great information and it will be on tonight on the late news and then again tomorrow. I'm going to the concert tonight so I should have something more to add in for a longer segment. It's also going to be released to the newspapers tomorrow as well or the day after. I'll be working all night long it seems."

"The joys of your job."

"Absolutely. I love it. Thank-you again so much for meeting me on such short notice."

"It's no trouble at all. I knew what I was getting into when I found out Blaine was going to be pressing charges. It's no trouble at all. Besides with him being Dalton's heir it's something I just have to get used to."

"And it will be good for your career that's for sure. There is no such thing as bad news for No singers."

"Thank God for that."

"I'll be in touch if I have any further questions or something new comes up. If you hear anything I would greatly appreciate you giving me a call. You can reach me at any time." Stacy said as she handed over her business card.

"I'll do just that."

"We all set?" Stacy asked Jack.

"Ready when you are." Jack answered.

"We need to get going if we want to be back in time for this concert. Thank-you again Kurt it's been a pleasure." Stacy said as she held her hand out.

"It's no problem at all. Have a safe trip back." Kurt said with a smile as he shook her hand.

Kurt showed them out and once he was sure they were gone he let out a little squeal and did a little shimmy. He had just gone through an interview, his first official interview that will be online and on the TV. He was beyond excited and he knew he had a lot of work that needed to be done. He had to get a band together and start getting some songs to work as cover songs for auditions. He had to hop onto this new exposure before it was gone and they were on to something else. Kurt grabbed his laptop and sat down on the couch. He had an ad to get in place and some work to get done. He had his eyes on the prize and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. Kurt took out his cell phone and sent a text to Karofsky to let him know what had happened.

'_Stacy Lewis just left. She asked me about our relationship, Blaine's career, the attack and Dalton. I told her how Blaine doesn't want a career as a singer and that he doesn't write his own songs. That the songs he is singing tonight are ones I wrote. She loved me. Absolutely loved me. She has a ticket to the concert tonight. She's posting the interview online and it will be on the evening news and tomorrow. She even said she was going to have something in the paper. Oh my God so excited!'_

A few minutes later Karofsky's reply came in.

'_Good baby that's awesome. I called my dad and told him about the benefit concert and he bought me a last minute ticket. I told him that it would be good for me to make future connections for when I go away for business school. He completely bought it so I'll be there tonight. I can record some of the songs for you that Blaine sings. If you write the songs and the music to it I know a trick that back dates them on a computer so if he tries and acts like they are his you'll have proof otherwise.'_

'_OMG that is perfect. I have an old notebook too with nothing in it so I can write the songs down in there and make it look like I transferred them over. This is perfect. You can see how him and that Snake are interacting. I bet you they are sleeping together. Oh and the best part was Stacy asked me about jealousy and I told her that Blaine was a very jealous person. She was eating everything I said to her right up. Oh and are you still close with Michael Whitburn?'_

'_I am why? I bet they are sleeping together it wouldn't surprise me. Of course she loved you, you're amazing. This is really going to help your career. Are you getting a band together and you should get a fashion portfolio together as well.'_

'_Stacy said that Blaine should write the story behind Dalton. I thought if you could get all of the information from Michael and then maybe trick Blaine some how to giving you his version I could write it up as a novel and sell it. I'm getting an ad right now for a band and that is a fabulous idea about the portfolio I'll work on that next. You are so sweet Dave.'_

'_I'll ask Michael. I'm taking History so I can ask Blaine about it from his perspective for a report. I'll get that for you this week or tonight maybe from Blaine if I can. I also put in another camera in his shower stall so it was more at his private area level. The guys are going to go crazy with it there. I'm increasing the monthly fee to $50. We have a hundred subscribers now that will definitely pay the extra $25. It'll give us $5000 a month with just the ones we have. Plus selling the extra videos and getting more subscribers. We're going to be rich.'_

'_OMFG that is amazing! But what about when school is over? There's only so long we can do this.'_

'_Then we do it in his place when he moves. He's going to be eighteen next week and that will open him up to an even larger pool of guys that don't want to look at underage kids. I could get more hidden cameras and you could put them in his room at his house so we'll always have him on camera no matter where he is.'_

'_Ok, ok I'll do that. You just have to show me how. I'll be there next weekend so it'll be perfect to put them in. I'll just come up with some excuse to be at his house early. Did you get the other thing we talked about?'_

'_I'm working on it. I know the person I can get it from at Scandals. I'll go tonight after the concert and grab it. You need an excuse to get him into the dorms though that night.'_

'_I'll cover that. We can talk about it next weekend when I see you. This is going to be amazing. I've been looking at condos with recording studios in them. It's about 5 million dollars, but the condo has three bedrooms, a full soundproof recording studio, three full bathrooms, a golf simulator room and then the building itself has a movie theatre, indoor heated pool, roof top patio and bar. It's amazing. I'll send you the link. We just need to come up with the money in like nine months.'_

'_We'll need a lot of subscribers and to slowly increase the price. Plus a serious number of hot videos. But with all the press about Blaine going around right now we can definitely get there. I can push it around other sites and market it to increase it even more. You should start thinking of little stories you can send to the news outlets about Blaine for them to print. It can be any kind of story that it wouldn't trace back to you. We just need to keep him in the spotlight as much as possible with this. The stories can be completely made up who cares. They just want the press coverage to increase the site and our profits.'_

'_I can totally do that. Ok I have a serious list of things that need to get done. Let me know how the concert goes and I'll work on this and get them going. You're a genius Dave. Can't wait to be living in a fancy condo. I'll send you the link too.'_

'_I can't wait to see it and for this year to be over so I can be out there with you. I'll text you tonight and send you some pictures of them on stage. You could start a rumour of them being together and play the cheating on you card. That will really drum up some drama and stories.'_

'_Oh I like that. Ok talk to you tonight. So excited. I gotta go.'_

'_Me too I need to start getting everything ready for tonight and working on the site to really boost our numbers. I'm gonna make this happen. Your dreams are going to come true baby. Talk to you tonight.'_

Kurt gave a chuckle, as he was so excited. He knew that this was wrong to do to Blaine, but that part of his brain that screamed 'no don't' was silenced out by the fact that he could be living in a high-rise luxury condo with his own recording studio. He could have everything he ever wanted and dreamed of. If Blaine was the price to pay for that then so be it. Blaine was already cheating on him; there was no way Kurt was going to let him do that for nothing. This was Blaine's punishment for hurting him and acting this way. Kurt deserved all the things he ever wanted and he was not going to let anyone stop him or get in his way. With the help of Karofsky he would be a huge success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine's alarm went off and he instantly turned it off. The loud beeping sound was making his head feel like it was going to explode still. His headache was not going away anytime soon it seemed like. Even though he's had this headache for three days now there didn't seem to be an end in sight for him. Blaine was really hoping the almost five hours of sleep would have been enough for his body to readjust and reset, but it seemed like it had made him even more tired and feeling sluggish. Blaine honestly had no idea how the hell he was going to be pulling this off tonight. He didn't have a choice those people were depending on him and he was not going to let them down. He couldn't let his friends down either. Everything was set and it was bad enough he was changing a song on them for one of his own originals. Blaine couldn't go back to sleep he had to get up and just hope that everything would be okay. Maybe once he ate something and was moving around he would be feeling better and be able to get his mind into the game. Blaine reached over and checked his phone and saw that no one had texted or called him. Which meant that nothing horrible had happened. He expected a text from Cooper, but Blaine figured that maybe their dad had mentioned he was going to get some sleep and to leave him alone. Blaine sent off a quick text making sure Cooper was alright before sending one to Sebastian letting him know that he was awake and going to get ready and something to eat. Blaine was really thankful that Sebastian was being a really good sport about all of this and was there to help out. Blaine honestly had no idea what he would have done without him. Sebastian and Jeff had been his rock and support through all of this and Blaine was forever thankful for them both.

Blaine forced his body to get up into a sitting position and the room automatically spun on him. Blaine placed his head in his hands and waited for the spinning to stop. Blaine reached over to where his monitor was and checked his sugar. He wasn't surprised at all to see it down to one point nine. Blaine grabbed one of his pens that he left out for when he was awake and gave himself the shot. It would bring it up to around four for now so at least it would be a little bit better and more manageable. He would need to keep a very close eye on it tonight while he was performing. The last thing Blaine wanted was to pass out right on stage. He wasn't sure he would live the embarrassment down. Once Blaine felt like he could stand up and make it to his bathroom to shower he got up and headed into his bathroom. Blaine started the shower completely unaware of the two hidden cameras in the stall. He got into it once he removed his clothes and stood there under the hot water. His whole body was sore for some reason so the hot water hitting his body felt amazing right now. Blaine stood there for as long as he thought his body could handle before he started to wash his hair. Once his hair was clean he grabbed the body wash and started to wash his body and his crotch. All while never knowing of the growing audience watching him all over the world. Once he was cleaned off Blaine turned off the water and got out. He dried off and walked into his room naked and over to his closet to get dressed. He had to wear his uniform, but decided to leave the tie hanging loose and his jacket off for now. When it was time he could complete his look. Once dressed he went into the bathroom again and slicked back his hair before he went and grabbed his wallet, phone, tester and five pens just in case for tonight. He put everything into a small bag and headed out of his room and down to the cafe to grab something simple to eat.

It wasn't until just before five that night did Blaine walk into the Grand Hall to see it almost complete. The stage was up and the guys were all getting the last few chairs and tables set up. Blaine could see the lights had been installed and the caterers were making their way around the room getting centerpieces together and the tables set. Blaine walked in and spoke as he did.

"Guys this looks great."

The guys turned at the sound of Blaine's voice and they all gave him a smile. He didn't look any better though. He still looked beyond exhausted and sick. They could tell that today was a really bad day for his sugar and just one of those days where the doctor had said he would feel horrible. It was clear he wasn't feeling that great and the guys were instantly worried about how well his body was going to handle this tonight. They didn't want to have to remove Blaine from the numbers, especially with only ninety minutes until they had to greet people and perform. They would do it if they had to though, because Blaine meant way too much to them not to go through the annoyance and stress of it all. They all just wanted Blaine to be healthy again. The problem was, there was no way Blaine was going to allow himself to be removed and not perform tonight.

"I would ask how you are feeling, but it's pretty obvious. No offense B." Sebastian said as they made their way over to him.

"I was really hoping I would look better after showering and eating. Scale of one to ten?" Blaine asked slightly worried.

"I would say a strong seven. I already know the answer to this, but." Sebastian started, but was cut off by Blaine.

"I'm getting on that stage Bas. I've never missed a performance and I'm not about to start now. I brought my pens with me and I called the school nurse. She is still in and when it's time to meet and greet she's going to come down and give me a B12 shot. It'll last for three hours and just boost my energy. With the shot and with my sugar in a decent level I'll feel better long enough to get through the show."

"Is that safe with your condition?" Jeff asked with worry in his voice.

"Ya, it won't mess with my sugar. She did warn me though that once it starts to wear off I'll be crashing right back down to not feeling that great. But by then I'll be done performing and hopefully in the car or in my dorm room if I can't make it home tonight. I can sleep all day tomorrow if I have to. We don't need practice tomorrow so it's not that big of a deal. Most of the songs I'm not dancing much to begin with. We made sure of that. I'll be fine guys."

"For rehearsal just sit down on a stool and sing. Don't dance until you have to for the show tonight. What is your sugar at now?" Hunter asked.

"It was one point nine when I woke up about ninety minutes ago. I haven't checked it yet. I just ate so I'll check it again in twenty minutes."

"Why is it so low again. I thought the medication was supposed to be helping you. It's been two weeks shouldn't your body be used to it by now?" Nick asked.

"The doctor that ran the tests today said that one of the side effects with the medication is basically what I'm feeling today. It's rare for it to be a side effect and it won't always be like this, but for now my body has adjusted to it and this is something I'll have to deal with from time to time. Stress makes my body burn through sugar faster and with everything this past week with the new charges my body is trying to catch back up. I'll be okay. This is done tonight so I won't have this to worry or stress over it. And the press is the press. I don't know what I'm going to do about it, but I can't change or stop what they are going to report. All I can do is deal with it as it comes and hope it won't be too bad."

"That's all you can do really." Thad said sympathetically.

"We're all here for you Blaine. If you ever need to talk or a place to hide out in. You can come to any of us." Derek said supportively.

"I know and I appreciate it guys, Really I appreciate everything you've done since this whole mess started. You guys have all been really amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd eat a lot less apples." Beat said with a smirk.

Blaine and the guys gave a chuckle to that as Mitch spoke.

"Speaking of apples, there's a couple of small bottles of apple juice sitting in a bucket of ice for you in case you need them."

"You guys rock. And I'll need it most likely to get me through."

"What did you eat?" Sebastian asked.

"Just some chicken soup. Not the best thing to be eating before a show, but my stomach is not hungry."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"I ate a piece of toast this morning."

"B."

"I know. I'm just not hungry today and that is probably not helping me any. I just have to get through the next five hours and I'll be fine. It's just a bad day Bas. We knew it would happen. It just picked a really bad day for it."

"I know B. You need to sit and we need to finish setting this room up so we can rehearse."

"And don't even think about arguing. You need to sit and save energy for tonight so you don't collapse in the middle of it." Jeff added with a stern voice. One that Blaine knew he wasn't playing around. It was rare when Jeff got totally serious and stern with someone. He was a very easy going guy. It showed Blaine just how worried Jeff was about him.

"I wasn't going to argue Herc." Blaine said with a small smile.

"You must be tired Strummer." Jeff said with a warm smile.

"Funny." Blaine said with a slight eye roll.

"Come on, you can sit on the stager and direct." Sebastian said as he placed a hand on the small of Blaine's back.

Blaine once again allowed himself to be guided over to the stage and up onto it. Everything for the stage was ready and there was even the curtain up to hide the sides of it so they could get ready backstage when they weren't on. Sebastian grabbed a stool and placed it down on the stage and Blaine sat down. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand as he spoke gently.

"I'm okay Bas."

"I know, I just hate seeing you this sick. I wish there was something I could do to help you feel better."

"That's because you are secretly sweet." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Only to you. Did you get a hold of your parents and Cooper?"

"I called my Dad and he said he would handle it. He was going to call Cooper. I haven't talked to them yet since I got up. They should be here soon to help finish getting the final touches in order. Are the press still out front do you know?"

"No they left. My Dad was able to get a temporary court order. He'll have to go back on Monday to the official court to get one more permanent. At least tonight we won't have to worry about it. You just relax and we'll finish up and then we can rehearse."

"The guys are going to kill me. I changed one of my originals."

"Wait what? Which one?"

"The first one. I'm going to play the piano for it. And before you ask my hand is better. I was playing it last night. I'm okay to play one song. The piano is on stage the whole time anyways so it's not like we need to figure that out."

"When did you write it?"

"Last night. I couldn't sleep from the nightmares so I thought I'd write it out. Hopefully it's okay."

"I'm sure it's amazing B. I'll let the guys know. You relax. Do you want me to grab an apple juice for you?"

"No I'm alright, thanks though."

"I can stay with you tonight if you want. Keep you company in case you're sick all night."

"I'm starting to think you hate sleep." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I don't mind waking up for you. Besides I won't sleep if I'm worrying about you all night. At least this way I can see for myself that you're alright."

"Well how can I say no to an offer like that?"

"See totally irresistible." Sebastian said with a cocky smile.

"I don't know how I've been able to this long." Blaine said back with his own smile.

Sebastian gave him a wink before he headed back down to the guys to finish getting everything set up so they could run through their show. Blaine sat there watching the guys and when it was time he sat off to the side and did his singing parts while the guys did a full run-through. Blaine hated not being able to be up there with them and doing it fully, but if he wanted to be able to sing tonight he had to stay sitting and just taking it easy so he could perform tonight. When it was seven thirty they had to call it quits so they could start letting people in. Blaine saw the school nurse and he went over to her so he could get the B12 shot before he would need to find his parents and start playing nice. With the B12 shot done Blaine headed to where he figured his parents would be. He got to the front door and sure enough his parents were there speaking with Sebastian's father and another woman. Blaine went over to them and did his best to look not like death.

"Hey Mom, Dad."

"Blaine sweetie there you are. How are you feeling? You don't look so good." Mrs. Anderson said as she pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I'm alright Mom. Just tired. I'll be fine." Blaine said as he hugged his mom back.

"Blaine are you sure you're okay? You look sick and exhausted." Mr. Anderson said with concern as he took a good look at his son.

"It's just been a bad day for my sugar. I slept earlier and the school nurse checked me out and gave me a B12 shot. I'll be fine for the concert and then I'll sleep all day tomorrow if I have to. I've been sitting around and the guys have been getting everything ready. I'm alright for this."

"Are you sure? I know you don't like the thought of not being on stage tonight, but it's not worth the risk to your health. If you don't feel up to this son then you shouldn't be doing this." Mr. Anderson said in a serious voice as they moved over slightly so no one outside would hear them.

"I know Dad. Really I'm okay to do this. I have lots of pens with me and there's apple juice behind stage. My sugar is sitting at four right now. The B12 will not affect my sugar levels and it will give me some energy to get through the next few hours. I'll be okay. Tomorrow nothing is going on so I can sleep the day away."

"Alright if you're sure. However, if Monday morning you are not feeling better I want you to stay out of class. Just rest. If you push yourself too much you'll have more sick days than you would have if you just took it easy." Mr. Anderson said.

"I know. I'll be careful. I might crash in my room here tonight though if that's okay. Depends on how I'm feeling."

"We understand. We would prefer you to be home, but it's fine. If you don't feel well enough I would rather you take the five minutes to get to your room than the drive home." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You shouldn't be alone though if you're that sick." Mr. Anderson added.

"Bas said he would be crashing with me tonight no matter where I end up. He's pretty worried, all the guys are. It'll be good to have tonight over with and just go back to normal classes and working on Sectionals."

"You need less stress in your life to help with your sugar. Hopefully the press won't be too bad." Mr. Anderson said.

"What happened with that? Anyone call? How did the Board and Coop take it?" Blaine asked, as he hadn't heard anything from his parents or Cooper since.

"The Board and Cooper both knew it would be coming eventually. They will handle it when it is addressed to them. So far nothing has been printed so we don't know what they will mention. We suspect that come tomorrow morning something will be there in it. Maybe even the late news tonight. It's not for you to worry about right now though. Just focus on performing tonight. Is the room setup?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Everything is good to go. We can open the doors and let them in." Blaine answered.

"Let's get this concert started then." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile and the three of them walked back over to the front door.

Mr. Smythe and the other woman were no longer there and Blaine was hoping that they were off to find Sebastian. Blaine and his parents headed into the main room as people were making their way into the school. A few of the guys were helping out by putting coats away and giving out tickets for coat check. Blaine made sure he gave a smile to everyone that came over to speak with his parents. Blaine knew the game and how he had to look happy and interested in everything they said. When in reality he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. While Blaine's parents were speaking with a few powerful influencers within the community a man walked up to him.

"You're Blaine Anderson correct?"

"Yes I am. Is there something I can help you with Sir?" Blaine asked politely. Blaine had never seen this man before so he wasn't too sure who he was.

"I'm a huge fan of yours. I was hoping maybe I could have an autograph." The man said as he held out a small pocket book with a pen.

Blaine was shocked and speechless. He had never had anyone ask him that before nor did he expect it tonight. Blaine took the book and pen as he spoke.

"Of course ya. Who can I make it out to?"

"Chris Johnson."

"To Chris Johnson, your support means the world to me. With love Blaine Anderson." Blaine spoke as he wrote. Blaine handed it back as he spoke to the man. "You are my first autograph Mr. Johnson."

"Mr. Johnson, like that. I'm sure you are going to get many more autographs and fans Blaine. I look forward to the show and many more from you."

"Thank-you. Hopefully you enjoy it and it's a good show for you."

"It always is. You have yet to disappoint. I should get a drink and a seat in the front row so I don't miss a moment of it. Break a leg."

"Thank-you." Blaine said with a smile.

Blaine watched as the man left and he couldn't help, but feel slightly weird by the interaction. The man was slightly creepy, but Blaine couldn't hold it against him. A lot of the older men in this world could be classified as slightly creepy. A fan was a fan and he would deal with them as they came up. It was his first autograph and Blaine was feeling pretty cool about it. Blaine figured he would start to head backstage so he could sit down before they would need to start. He was almost there when a slightly older woman stopped him.

"Excuse me, are you Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm Stacy Lewis, huge fan. I just had to come over and say hello to the future of Dalton." Stacy said as she held her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Blaine said as he shook her hand.

"Oh please I am too young to be called Ma'am. How are you feeling? You're looking a little under the weather."

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day."

"I hope your sugar levels are okay. I've heard from a few Board members that you've been struggling with your condition recently. It's tragic what happened to you. I hope you're not struggling too badly with it." Stacy said as she already had her camera and mic hidden on her jacket recording everything right now.

"It's difficult, but I manage it. I'm lucky that it is something that can be managed from day to day until the transplant comes in."

"It must be a lot of pressure for you. Co-Captain of the Warblers, heir to Dalton, now with everything going on with your conditions and the rumours of criminal charges. It must be a lot of pressure on you." Stacy said sympathetically.

"It has it's moments, but life does with everything. There are people out there in the world with a lot less than I have and more medical problems and social problems than I do. I'm very blessed to have a loving and supportive family and circle of close friends. I'm going through some stuff right now, but my problems are temporary and there are billions of other people in the world that need help more than I do. It's why I'm honoured to be able to put on this benefit concert to help those children who are being abused find a way to safety. Tonight needs to be about them and not whatever drama is floating around. They deserve the spotlight tonight."

"Well Blaine I think you are going to be a fabulous Director of Dalton one day. And you are right tonight is about them. I look forward to hearing you sing. Break a leg tonight." Stacy said with a warm smile.

"Thank-you. I really need to get backstage. Please help yourself to some food and refreshments."

"I will on my way to my seat."

Blaine gave her a friendly smile before he finally made the rest of the way to the backstage area. There were a few of the guys there and Blaine sat down on a stool and grabbed an apple juice. Soon they would be out on stage and once this was done Blaine had plans of sleeping the next twenty-four hours away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian had went over to the front door with the guys to help get everyone inside and situated. He had been able to avoid his father for the first fifteen minutes, but his luck run out when he walked into the grand room to go backstage. There in front of him was not only his father, but his mother as well. Sebastian could instantly feel the rage and disgust filling his whole body. They both came over to him and Sebastian went to turn away, but Mr. Smythe reached out and gently took his arm.

"Son wait please." Mr. Smythe spoke softly so no one else around them would hear.

Sebastian turned around to face his father and kept his voice a harsh whisper.

"As long as she's around, I have nothing to say to you."

"Now Sebastian this has gone on long enough. I'm sick of this attitude you have towards me. Your father wants to talk to you and you won't disrespect him like this." Sebastian's mother, Rebecca, scolded.

"I have nothing to say to either of you. I want you both out of my life. Stop calling me, stop texting me, just leave me alone. When we have to be in the same room then fine, otherwise leave me alone." Sebastian said with hurt in his voice,

"Please son, talk to me. We don't have to do it now, but please talk to me. Tell me what's hurting you so much. Whatever it is I'll listen and I'll believe you. Please give me the chance." Mr. Smythe pleaded with his son.

"You don't need to speak to him like this. Just give it up if it was important he would have said something. Chances are he's just going to lie anyways." Rebecca said.

"Congratulations Dad, there's someone I hate more than you. Mother."

"I just want to understand Son, that's all. Regardless of what you think I'll always be there for you. There's nothing you could tell me that would make me walk away from you or not love you. I just want to know so I can help you." Mr. Smythe pleaded.

"You want to help me, you should have when I called begging to come home all those times. You want to help then leave me alone. I'll see you when I have to, but otherwise just leave me alone. Seeing you hurts too damn much and I'm honestly just trying to make it through each day. Please give me space. I need space."

"What about next weekend? Blaine's party, will you be there?" Mr. Smythe asked not even bothering to cover the hurt and worry in his voice.

"Ya I'll be there for B."

"I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. You can call or come over anytime you want or need to. I'll always be there for you. You're my son and I love you, even if you don't believe it right now. I love you and I'm worried and scared for you. I wish you would tell me, but when you're ready I'll be there to listen. No matter what it is, I'll listen. You are my son and the most important priority in my life." Mr. Smythe said in a serious voice that he was hoping Sebastian would believe him.

"If that's true, then why the hell is she here? After what she did. Why the hell is she here?" Sebastian said with hurt and anger in his voice.

He didn't even let his father comment on that before he turned and walked as quickly as he could to the backstage area and off to the bathroom so he could get himself together and get his head back in the game. Tonight when this was all over and done with he could go and get drunk and high on an old stomping ground he used to go to when he first got back here. He just had to get through this performance and then he could go and forget. He just had to forget. Sebastian took in a few shaky breaths and closed his eyes for a moment, just a moment to get his mind back in the game and focused. When he was ready he headed out and went to meet up with the rest of the Warblers to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Smythe gently pulled Rebecca off to the side so they could talk in private.

"What the hell did you do to him in Paris?" Mr. Smythe kept his voice a whisper, but the anger was clear within it.

"Nothing besides good parenting. He was like this since he started that school. Everything was my fault and never good enough for him. He hated me almost from the very first day. He blames me for everything. It wouldn't surprise me if he blames me for Global Warming. You raised a spoiled child and when I got him he learnt that life didn't just hand you things. He rebelled and did everything he could to make my life miserable and to screw up his. I should have just let him be thrown in jail all those times he was brought home by the police. Maybe that would have straightened his attitude out." Rebecca said with anger and annoyance that she was being blamed once again for Sebastian's behaviour.

"He told me that he was in Hell. People who get to do whatever they want don't feel that way. He didn't say anything to you? Nothing happened that he told you about?" Mr. Smythe asked just looking for some form of an answer to explain why Sebastian did a complete one-eighty.

"No, nothing. He got away with murder. He was making me pay for leaving him and that's exactly what he is doing to you now. Making you pay for shipping him off to the horrible world of Paris freaking France."

"What about Steve? Did something happen between them? Did he call Sebastian any names, anything?"

"They were almost never around each other. Steve's a police officer you know that. He couldn't stand the way Sebastian was acting out. He kept himself busy and away from him at all costs. He almost ruined my marriage because of his antics."

"Well then you both missed something, something major. Children don't just rebel like this, not to this extreme. If he wanted to make me pay for sending him to you, he still would be doing it. He's trying to graduate and go to University. He's not rebelling against me he's genuinely hurt and angry with me. Something had to of happened in Paris that you both missed."

"Steve and I both work. We couldn't watch him twenty-four seven and even if we could he was almost never there. If something happened he was never going to tell either of us. Lord knows I've given him plenty of opportunities to talk to me about anything that was bothering him. He refused each and every time. Poor Steve almost lost his job from the crap Sebastian was saying about him. We did the best that we could. Now he's your problem. With any luck he'll be gone to University next year and then he can be someone else's problem and you can go back to focusing on your work."

"He's not some old dog that I'm looking to get rid of. Regardless of what city he is in I'm still going to worry about him. Especially when he is still hurting this much from some kind of devastating secret he's keeping. He shouldn't be walking around in that much hidden pain. It's not healthy. I don't want my son turning back to drugs just to make it through the day. He deserves better than that. I thought you wanted to try with him again. It's why you came with me tonight instead of sitting in your hotel room."

"I'm here on business. I thought maybe he would want to try again with how you said he's been doing in school. Turns out he's still the same ass just with better grades. He's a lost cause, accept that Jack."

"I refuse to believe or accept that. And what surprises me is how easily you do. You're supposed to be his mother. How can you act like this when our son is clearly in pain?"

"You can't help someone who doesn't want it and I can't love someone I barely know, son or not. That's just who I am and you knew that when you married me."

"Well he's my son and I love him. Stay here tonight or don't, but you're not sitting with me. I'm not picking anyone over him. Too much is riding on this and I am not going to continue to give him reasons not to trust me. From now on our dealings will be strictly parenting related. Now excuse me, I need a drink before I get my seat. My son is performing tonight and it's one of the very few things that make him smile anymore. I'm not going to miss a second of it for anyone."

Mr. Smythe didn't even let Rebecca respond. He made his way over to the drink bar and grabbed himself a whiskey before he went and sat down at the table where he knew Blaine's parents were going to be, right in the front row. Mr. Smythe didn't know what happened to Sebastian, but he was going to earn his trust no matter what he had to do. He would respect Sebastian's wishes and stop contacting him for the next week. With any luck at Blaine's party they would be able to talk and maybe do something together that would help reduce the hostility that Sebastian has for him. Mr. Smythe was also going to take Blaine's words to heart that Sebastian didn't really hate him. He was just the only person around that he could hate. Mr. Smythe was determined to handle it. He could take the hate if it meant that he could help his son in the end. He was never going to give up on Sebastian, ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karofsky arrived at the concert and immediately went to look for Blaine's parents. He was going to ask Blaine about the history, but changed his mind. He figured that his parents, especially his mother would be more willing to talk about it with him. It would be easier to convince her that he had a History project on it than to try and convince Blaine. Blaine also most likely wouldn't be comfortable talking to him about it. This way he would be able to get the information from her and Michael had already spoken to him about it. He would record it on his phone and then send Kurt all of the video and audio files from tonight. With their plan in motion they were going to be making a lot of money. From the new camera and Blaine's shower tonight the viewing rate skyrocketed. They already had fifty new subscribers from just that one shower. Now they were up to a hundred and fifty monthly subscribers at fifty dollars each. If they would reach the five hundred mark they would be able to get that condo easily with the sales of added videos. The more famous Blaine was the more money they would be able to make off the site. Come the weekend Karofsky would be able to market the site as Blaine would now be of age and it would open the world to them and skyrocket the website.

Karofsky found Mrs. Anderson alone getting a drink. He went over to her and put on his most polite smile he could manage before he spoke.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Anderson."

Mrs. Anderson turned around and gave Karofsky a warm smile as she spoke.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is David Karofsky, I know your son. This is probably bad timing, but I don't know if I'll ever get the chance again to speak with you. I'm doing a history report for my History class. My topic is the history of Dalton. I've heard some rumours around the school that Dalton was built or supposed to be built I guess I should say with another family on the deeds. I was hoping that maybe you would have a moment real quickly to go over the history of Dalton."

"Of course it's no problem at all. I'm happy to help a student. Why don't we go and sit down and I can answer any questions you might have."

"Thank-you so much. It truly means a lot to me." Karofsky said with a warm smile.

"It's no problem at all. I'm always happy to help a student."

They both made their way over to Mrs. Anderson's table and Karofsky pulled out his phone and began to ask away. He wasn't surprised at all to see how easily Mrs. Anderson told the story. She seemed quite happy to tell it to someone that was so eagerly willing to listen. Karofsky couldn't help, but think she was a very nice woman. Even though she was rich up the ass and had every reason to be a stuck up bitch. Karofsky figured that in a public place like this she couldn't really be that big of a bitch without causing too much attention to herself. That wouldn't be good for the image after all. Karofsky couldn't help, but smile just thinking about all the things he was doing to her son and would be doing to him. She had no idea what she was doing or that she was helping her son's life be even more miserable and stressful. Once he had all of the information he made sure to thank her once again before getting the hell out of there. The show would be starting soon so Karofsky got a drink and went to sit in the back of the room. He had a perfect view of the stage and it would be perfect for him to be able to film it without it being noticeable. Now all Karofsky had to do was wait for the show to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the guys were backstage ready to go on. Blaine had taken a shot just a few minutes ago to help add a little boost to his sugar level. He still was feeling rough, but the B12 shot helped to give him some energy. For the first time today, Blaine was feeling confident that he would be able to get through this concert tonight. After that he was heading straight for his bed. Blaine was a little worried about Sebastian though. He seemed to be really upset about something, but he wasn't letting on as to what. He was just more quiet than usual and Blaine could see the hurt in his eyes that he was trying to hide and bury. Blaine was going to ask him what was wrong, but they just didn't have the time for it right now. He was hoping that tonight when they headed off to bed that he would be able to find out what was going on.

"You guys all set?" Hunter asked.

"Ready when you are." Nick said with a smile.

"Blaine, are you ready? You feeling okay?" Jeff asked with concern.

"I'm good guys really. It's eight o'clock so let's get started." Blaine answered.

"Let's do this then." Thad said with a huge smile.

They all headed out onto the stage and the whole room applauded their presence. Once the room quieted down Blaine stepped out front and spoke.

"Thank-you so much for coming here tonight. My name is Blaine Anderson and we are the Dalton Academy Warblers. Programs have been left at the tables for those of you who like to follow along. Tonight is about helping abused children and raising money to increase awareness across schools as well as building safe havens for children who need to escape the abuse for a night or permanently. Please give generously and what you can. This is a fight that we all need to be a part of. We hope you enjoy your evening with us here tonight. Without further adieu, let the show begin." Blaine said with a warm smile. The room applauded once again as the guys all got into position and began their first song

They were three songs into the concert when it was time for Blaine's first original song. It was going to be the one that he decided to change last minute last night. He had yet to play it for anyone, as he didn't want to hurt his wrist during rehearsal. He was very nervous and worried about it, but he was just going to hope for the best right now. Blaine was backstage with the guys except for Beat and Thad who were up on stage just finishing their duet. Blaine removed his wrist brace and handed it to Jeff.

"Are you sure you're wrist is good enough to play?" Jeff asked with concern as he took the brace.

"It'll be fine for one song. I could play last night for three hours before it hurt too much. Three minutes will be fine. Hopefully no one boos."

"No one has ever booed you in your whole life. I doubt they are going to start now. You're voice is amazing and your songs are just as amazing. You never have to worry about that Strummer."

"Thanks Herc. Looks like we're about to find out." Blaine said as Beat and Thad came off the stage.

Blaine made his way onto the stage and over to the black piano sitting on the back of the stage. He sat down and turned to face the audience as he spoke into the mic.

"I know in the program it states that I'll be singing a upbeat song. I've decided to change it last minute. As some of you may know or have heard, I've lost a close friend of my recently, within the past week. He had been in a vegetative state for three years, but it was still a shock to lose him. This is a song I wrote last night and I thought I would play it for you. It's called Hurt."

Blaine turned back to the piano and placed the mic back into its slot before he began to play and sing his heart out.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ohhh ohhh  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you_

Blaine finished the last notes on the piano and the whole room was silent for a few moments before being engulfed in a roar of applause. Blaine could see that his mother along with a good majority of the women in the room had tears in their eyes or freely going down their cheeks. Blaine stood up and thanked them before he made his way back towards the guys.

"That was the saddest song I've ever heard." Mitch whispered to the guys as Blaine got up from the piano.

"It was real and true. It was something he needed to say and he did it perfectly." Derek said.

"Anyone who says he doesn't have talent is insane." Hunter said.

Blaine came over to the guys and Jeff pulled him into a hug and whispered to him.

"That was beautiful Strummer. He would have been proud."

"Thanks Herc." Blaine whispered back as he held onto his best friend as the other guys who were up next took to the stage.

After a moment they pulled apart and Jeff handed Blaine his brace back as he spoke.

"How's your wrist?"

"It's good. Playing the piano doesn't move my wrist too much. It's playing the guitar that would hurt. It felt good to play again. I've missed it."

"I've missed hearing it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I'll drink some more juice to help keep my sugar in good standing. I'm okay really. And we made it so that I wouldn't be dancing much to begin with. I'm alright really, stop worrying."

"What about tonight? Are you going home?"

"I don't think so. I think I'm going to stay here tonight that way I can sleep tomorrow. Bas said he would crash with me tonight just in case."

"Good. I didn't want you to be alone. Are your parents okay with you staying here?"

"They would prefer for me to be home, but they understand why I might not be able to do that."

"As long as you are alright to go into your dorm then I think it would be best for you. That way you can sleep and not have to worry about getting to school Monday morning. Or if you aren't feeling any better you can just crash in your room Monday too. Your teachers will understand."

"That's what my parents said. And I said if I didn't feel well that I would do just that. I'm not about to push myself and ruin the rest of the year because I got too sick from doing too much. Don't worry I got this."

"Good. Let's get you some juice before you have to go back on." Jeff said with a smile.

Blaine just playfully rolled his eyes as he went with Jeff to grab something to drink and to sit for a few minutes. He didn't have to go back on for another four songs when him and Sebastian were going to do a duet. When it was time for Blaine and Sebastian to do their duet they all got onto the stage. Some of the guys were going to be playing their instruments, as they wanted to showcase Blaine's voice in a normal setting. Blaine said they didn't need to do that, but they all wanted to use this concert to help get Blaine's name out there. Sebastian grabbed two stools so him and Blaine could sit down. Sebastian didn't want Blaine standing unless they had no other choice. They were waiting to start when Jeff came over to them with a mic in his hands and both Sebastian and Blaine were confused as to what was going on.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you are enjoying tonight so far." Jeff paused as the crowd began to clap and cheer. Once it was quieted down some he spoke again. "We have a special surprise for you in store as our Co-Captains are going to sing you all a song that is not in the program. It was a special song we added just for your pleasure. So please give it up for our two Captains."

As the crowd applauded Blaine and Sebastian turned to Jeff both very confused and annoyed. Jeff bent down and smiled as he whispered so only they could hear him.

"Relax you both know the song. You'll recognize it right away. Sebastian starts. Have fun."

With that Jeff turned and walked away leaving both Blaine and Sebastian confused as to why the guys had done this. They didn't practice this and they don't even know what the song was until they began to play. There was no telling how they would sound or if they even knew all of the lyrics or the order they should sing it in. Blaine was way too much of a perfectionist to do this.

Sebastian leaned in and whispered into Blaine's ear. "Breathe, we'll figure it out, Trust the guys on this B."

The guys all began to play and both Blaine and Sebastian recognized the song instantly. Why the guys would think they should be singing this song they didn't know, but they had no choice now. When it was time Sebastian started.

(_Sebastian)  
I know it's late  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
(Blaine)  
Still here we are  
Both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
(Sebastian)  
Why should we worry?  
No one will care, boy  
(Blaine)  
Look at the stars now, so far away  
We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay? _

Both Blaine and Sebastian turned to face each other as they continued to sing.  
_(Blaine)  
Deep in my soul  
I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes so fading away  
And I've longed for love  
Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today_

They were both very close and Sebastian placed his hand down on Blaine's thigh and they leaned in closer to each other. They completely forgot about the audience in front of them and the guys behind them. It was just them in this moment.

_(Sebastian)  
So there it is, boy  
We've got it all now  
(Blaine)  
And here we are, babe  
What do you say?  
(Both)  
We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
(Sebastian)  
I know it's late and I know you're weary  
(Blaine)  
I know your plans don't include me  
(Sebastian)  
Still here we are  
(Both)  
Both of us lonely, both of us lonely  
(Sebastian)  
We've got tonight  
(Blaine)  
Who needs tomorrow?  
(Sebastian)  
Let's make it last  
(Blaine)  
Let's find a way  
(Sebastian)  
Turn out the light  
(Blaine)  
Oh, Come take my hand now  
(Both)  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay_

If it hadn't been for the applause to snap them out of it they would have forgotten everything and closed that small gap between them. With the applause they both pulled back and gave a small smile to the crowd before they quickly moved on to the next song. Blaine had no idea what had happened. He thought maybe it was the song, but when he had the chance as he sat waiting for his turn to go back out on stage he realised that it wasn't the song. He didn't just enjoy Sebastian's company he wanted it. He felt lonely when he wasn't around. When Sebastian was around Blaine was happy and felt good when he was there. He felt safe when he slept with him at night curled up in his arms. He wanted to be there for Sebastian and help make him feel better. He wanted to be there while Sebastian took photos. He wanted to go on drives to nowhere with him. He liked Sebastian and he liked him more than just the friends category.

The problem was, the main problem anyways, was that Sebastian had no interest in being in a relationship. He was in a bad place right now and the last thing he needed was to be in a complicated relationship with someone that had Blaine's type of baggage right now. It also wasn't a good time for Blaine to be in a relationship. He just broke up with the man he loved, he buried a friend and he was going through a transplant waiting list and criminal charges. This break away from Kurt was supposed to be about him taking some time get his life back under control. The last thing Blaine needed was to be in a relationship as well. Blaine would keep in mind that he cared about Sebastian on more than just a friend level for a future date. For now he would focus on his life and getting his head figured out.

They had finally finished the very last song and taken their bows. They were all backstage when the crowd began to cheer encore over and over again. The guys all looked at each other as Mitch spoke.

"What do we do now? We don't have anything."

"I have a feeling they aren't cheering for us to go back out there, but Blaine." David said with a warm smile.

"They want all of us." Blaine automatically said as he sat down on a stool. The B12 shot had worn off and he was back to feeling light headed and weak. He just wanted to sleep and as bad as it sounded he did not want to have to go out there and sing another song. He wanted bed and he wanted it five songs ago.

"Well let's see." Derek said with a smile as he went back out on the stage with a mic in hand.

"Hello everyone! Do you want an encore from the Warblers or do you want to hear Blaine Anderson singing one more for you?"

The whole room began to chant Blaine's name and they all had their answers.

"I don't have a song prepared." Blaine said to the guys in the backstage area.

"You have that song when you were fourteen. We used to play it." Jeff offered.

"I was fourteen when I wrote that." Blaine said not feeling confident in it at all.

"And it's still my favourite song that you've ever done. They'll love it. Besides once you are done then you will be on your way to sleep time." Jeff said.

"Do you remember it?" Blaine asked clearly not happy about this, but he wasn't about the leave the crowd like this.

"Every note."

"Fine, but then someone is sneaking me away before anyone tries to talk to me." Blaine said as he stood up and swayed a little Sebastian was there to hold him steady and Blaine gave a nod when he was ready.

Blaine and Jeff both headed out onto the stage. Derek pulled up the stool to the middle of the stage and Jeff walked Blaine over to it just to be safe. Blaine sat down and took the mic from Derek while Jeff got his guitar. Blaine could see the concern look on his parents' faces. Blaine mouthed that he was okay as Jeff came and sat down next to him with his guitar.

"This is a song that I wrote when I was fourteen actually. I had been going through something that I think a lot of people can relate to. I hope you like it."

Jeff began to play and when it was time Blaine began to sing.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
Who is that boy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that boy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

When the last note had been sung the whole room was dead silent for a moment before the whole audience got up on their feet and began to clap and cheer. Blaine gave a shy smile as he looked at Jeff who just smiled right back. Jeff put an arm around Blaine's shoulders and kissed the side of his head. The rest of the guys came out and they all stood and gave a final bow before they made their way off the stage. The guys all high-fived and gave a group hug. They had successfully finished their first show together and it was a huge success. They were all relieved that it was finally over and they could just relax until Sectionals next month before the Christmas Concert for the school. After everyone pulled back Jeff spoke.

"I'll go and grab your parents so they can say goodbye to you. Guys make sure no one comes in here that we don't know."

"Go we got him." Beat said.

"You guys make it sound like I'm a puppy." Blaine said as he sat down on a stool and they could all see his hands shaking.

Jeff headed out to grab Blaine's parents so Blaine wouldn't have to walk around and get caught by someone looking to say something to him.

"You're not a puppy, but you are sick and it's our job to take care of you, just like you would for any of us." Thad said.

Blaine looked over to see Sebastian, but he was no longer there. Blaine looked around, but he couldn't see him backstage.

"Where did Bas go?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to see his dad or someone in the audience." Nick answered.

"Is someone going to stay with you tonight?" Hunter asked Blaine.

"Bas said he would. I'm sure he'll be back in a minute." Blaine answered not at all worried. Sebastian had been there for him from the start of this year. He knew Sebastian wouldn't let him down, not with how shitty he had been feeling all day. A few minutes later Jeff had returned with his parents and Dr. Hill. Blaine hadn't noticed him in the audience, but he wasn't looking either. They all went over to Blaine and Dr. Hill spoke.

"Hello Blaine. You have an amazing singing voice and writing abilities. You're truly talented. I can't wait for the next time I can see you perform."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a shy smile.

"You really will need to get better at taking a compliment. How are you feeling?" Dr. Hill asked with a warm smile, but Blaine could tell he was worried.

"Not so good. But I'm going to bed right after this."

"Good you need sleep. Can I just check your pulse, your sugar and heartbeat? Just to make sure you're safe to be in your room."

"If it gets me out of here then be my guest."

Dr. Hill went over to Blaine and started with his pulse first. He took Blaine's left wrist and looked at his watch as he kept count. With that done he put his small black bag down and opened it to pull out his stethoscope. He listened to Blaine's heart for a good two minutes before he moved to listen to Blaine's breathing. With that done he moved on to take Blaine's blood pressure and then finally his sugar. It was a good fifteen minutes later when he finally spoke.

"You're sugar is two. You're pulse is good considering all the movement you've just done and how tired you are. You're blood pressure is on the lower side, but like I said it will be with your sugar being low. Your heartbeat is strong and your breathing is alright. You're sugar concerns me, especially as it will get lower with you sleeping. Normally at night your sugar is around four or five so when it drops it's not too bad. I'm really concerned about you sleeping with your sugar this low and your pens are not going to be able to counteract the B12 shot that you had."

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Mrs. Anderson asked with worry in her voice.

Blaine gave a groan at the thought of being stuck in a hospital right now. All he wanted to do was get changed and curl up in bed. Not stuck in a hospital with needles in him.

"Relax Blaine I'm not going to recommend that. I brought something with me just in case this was the situation at the end of the night." Dr. Hill said as he reached in and pulled out a needle as he continued to speak. "Now this is only in cases like this and can only be given by a doctor. Normally I wouldn't give this to you, but your body is trying to play catch up right now and the only way you are going to win is by sleeping. You are going to take one of your pens and then in five minutes I'm going to give you this shot. This will block your body from burning off the sugar cells within it. It's something that is used near the end with someone's pancreas failing. The person is traditionally in a hospital and is unable to leave. It's not something I can give you regularly as your body needs to burn sugar off in order to function properly. It's more of a last resort to give the patient a chance to catch up on sleep and feel better. This will last for twenty-four hours before you will then begin to burn off sugar."

"And that is going to help make him feel better?" Jeff asked.

"Feel better no. Only sleep can do that. What this is going to do is give your body the chance to sleep without having to check your sugar and constantly give yourself a shot. It will also make you more tired so with any luck once you fall asleep you'll sleep for a good twenty some odd hours."

"Are there any side effects?"

"Not that Blaine needs to worry about. If his heartbeat or breathing was off then I would be concerned, but aside from the current condition Blaine is perfectly healthy and in great shape."

"Why is the medication giving him a problem still? I thought you said he would adjust to it within two weeks." Mr. Anderson asked.

"And he has adjusted to it. With the medication that he is on some days are just going to be crap days. It's his body reacting to the condition he is in and some days will be harder than others. The longer he is on the transplant list the more frequent those days will be and the longer they will last. Thankfully though, Blaine is young and higher up on the list so he shouldn't ever experience that or be stuck in a hospital. Despite what is happening right now, Blaine has dealt with this very well. His body is strong, take comfort in that."

"Sweetie, what do you think? Do you want the shot?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"If it's going to help me feel better than yes." Blaine answered.

"It will. But not at first. Like I said it will make you more tired, but you're body is still shaky and trying to adjust. With the pen to increase your sugar and this shot; in about two hours you should be sound asleep and out for the count. The first two hours might be rough as it's night-time and your levels naturally go down. I don't want you to be alarmed if you start to shake and just don't feel great. Some people have expressed that cold air will help to soothe their stomach and help with the shaking. Some have also said that focusing their mind on something else helps. Like doing math problems in your head. Using the intellectual part of your brain forces the part of your brain that notices illness to not think about it. It's a placebo effect basically, but it can work to let you fall asleep."

"Someone will be with him all night too so he won't be alone going through it." Jeff said.

"I need to take a shot right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes you do and then I can give this to you in a few minutes once your body has the chance to accept the sugar." Dr. Hill answered.

Jeff went and grabbed a pen for Blaine out of his bag and handed it to him. Blaine took the shot and then Jeff took the empty pen back and placed it in his bag. Jeff went over to Blaine and undid his tie as he spoke.

"Let's get this down a bit so it's not so tight on you."

"Where's Bas?" Blaine asked as he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I don't know he wasn't out there." Jeff said.

"I'll give him a call." Thad said as he pulled his phone out.

"Are you sure you want to stay in your dorm room tonight? We could bring you home where we can keep a closer eye on you." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I would actually recommend that you go home Blaine. That way if something bad happens you are closer to the hospital and to my house. It would only take me five minutes to get there. I would get there before an ambulance. Here is more difficult to get through security for an ambulance and get to you."

"Ya okay." Blaine said, as he was just too tired to care. He wanted to sleep, but if he was going to be sicker tonight before he got better being home might be nicer. He had a king size bed in his room so there was plenty of space for both him and Sebastian. He could also open his balcony door if he needed the cool night air. He didn't get much of a breeze in his room.

Thad gave a nod to Jeff to get him to come over to him. Jeff went over to Thad and a few of the other guys came closer as well.

"Did you get a hold of him?" Jeff asked.

"His phone is turned off." Thad said with concern and worry.

"He never turns it off. Why would he now?" Nick asked.

"Maybe because of the concert." Hunter suggested.

"No he always leaves it on silent just in case. His older sister is out in L.A he leaves it on at all times in case she is hurt or something." Thad answered.

"Well then maybe his battery is dead." Nick suggested.

"He said he would be with Blaine tonight. He wouldn't go back on that and he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to him. He must still be here. Why don't you guys go check around and see if you can find him. Check and see if his car is still here." Jeff said.

"I can't imagine he would bail like this. Without saying goodbye to Blaine. He really cares about him. He wouldn't just leave unless something was horribly wrong." Thad said in his best friend's defense.

"I'm not saying he left. But we need to know. Blaine needs to know. I'll keep my phone on me and if we don't know before Blaine needs to leave I'll go with him. I can always go home tonight if Sebastian shows up." Jeff said.

"I'll keep calling him." Thad said.

Hunter, Nick, David and Trent went out to try and find Sebastian. Jeff went back over to Blaine and Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"His phone is dead. The guys are gonna go look for him. He's probably talking to his dad or got trapped by one of the guests. I could barely get to your parents in the front row from all the people coming up to me." Jeff said with a smile.

Jeff was really hoping that Sebastian hadn't just left. It wouldn't be like him with Blaine. Ever since Blaine had gotten sick Sebastian had been there with him through it all. It would be completely out of character for him to just leave like this, especially with Blaine this sick. When it was time for the shot Dr. Hill gave it to Blaine and then he spoke.

"You're all set to leave Blaine. Just sleep as much as you can for the next couple of days. I'll write you a note for your teachers for Monday. I'm recommending that you don't go to class. Just rest for the next forty-eight hours and then see how you feel."

"I promise." Blaine said.

Dr. Hill wrote the note and handed it to his mother to hold onto for now. With everything set his father spoke.

"Alright Son, let's get you in the car and on the way home."

"Did you find Bas?" Blaine asked Jeff.

"Not yet, but I thought I would go with you and stay with you until Sebastian gets there. I can just walk the five minutes to my house and crash there. I'll let my parents know I'll be there tonight some time." Jeff said.

"You could also crash in our guest room if you want to honey." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Thanks. Come on Strummer let's sneak you out the back way." Jeff said as he helped Blaine to stand up.

"I'll go and move the car around. Thank-you Dr. Hill." Mr. Anderson said as he held his hand out to shake Dr. Hill's hand.

"It's no problem at all." Dr. Hill said as he shook Blaine's father's hand.

Mr. Anderson left to get the car while Mrs. Anderson and Jeff got Blaine up and out the back way to a side entrance where there wouldn't be anyone there looking for a comment or a photo. They got there just as Mr. Anderson pulled up. He got out of the car and helped Jeff get Blaine into the backseat. Once everyone was situated Mr. Anderson took off in the direction of their home.

Blaine placed his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel even shakier and all he wanted was to try and sleep this sickness away. He was also really worried about Sebastian. It wasn't like him to just take off like this, not when they were supposed to be together tonight. He had been weird all night and Blaine was worried it had something to do with his father being there. Blaine was really hoping that Sebastian had just gone to his room to cool off and take a shower before he would be over. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want Jeff around; it was that he was looking forward to being in Sebastian's arms tonight.

"You boys were wonderful tonight. Everyone was so impressed and from a rough estimate, you raised close to one point five million dollars tonight." Mrs. Anderson said with a warm smile.

"That's amazing. It's going to help so many kids. That's really awesome." Jeff said with a smile.

"Ya that is good." Blaine said weakly as he had his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling Son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I'm mostly just tired."

"We'll be home soon and then you can just sleep the next few days away." Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine didn't say anything as he was just too tired and feeling sick to care right now. He just wanted to be in his bed and not feel this way anymore. He was really getting sick of having to be limited in what he did. To be stuck some days in his bed without any control of his own. He didn't want his life to be like this. He hated that his life was like this today. Today was supposed to be a big and great day for him and the Warblers and he spent it sick as hell and almost passing out on stage. Blaine knew this was just temporary, but that didn't make it any easier on his mood. He just wanted to sleep and then wake up feeling perfectly okay again. And he really didn't want to have to spend his birthday next Saturday in bed feeling terrible.

They got back home and when they parked Blaine out of the car with the help of Jeff. They all headed inside and Jeff immediately took Blaine up to his room. Once there Blaine and Jeff both got changed into some sleep clothes and Blaine went and sat down on the edge of his bed. He was shaking even more now and his stomach was not happy. He thought for sure any moment he would be sick.

"Hey you okay?" Jeff asked with concern at seeing how pale Blaine was.

"I so don't feel good." Blaine said weakly.

"Why don't we sit down on the balcony for a little bit. The cool air should help you."

Blaine just gave a nod and Jeff went and grabbed a couple of pillows so they could sit against the wall without hurting their backs. He also grabbed a light blanket to put on Blaine in case he got too cold. Jeff didn't want to make Blaine sick he just wanted to get him in the cool air to hopefully settle his stomach and allow him to sleep. With those few things in his hand Jeff got Blaine up and outside on his balcony. They sat down and Blaine leaned back against the pillow and just closed his eyes. He was hoping that if he could just fall asleep he would start to feel better. The problem was Blaine was also really worried about Sebastian. It wasn't like him to just leave like this. Blaine thought they had a moment during that song on stage tonight. He thought that maybe it would be the start of something. Not that he needed to start something with anyone with everything going on, but still. It felt real and right in that moment. Blaine had been looking forward to falling asleep in Sebastian's arms tonight and now that was looking like to wasn't going to happen.

"Have you heard from Bas?" Blaine asked.

"No not yet. Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure he just got busy with his dad. He'll be here soon."

"I like him." Blaine said softly.

"I know you do." Jeff said with understanding in his voice.

"No I mean I like him, like him."

"Again, I know you do. We've all been able to see it. The only ones who can't is you two." Jeff said with a warm smile.

"That's why you guys changed the song on us."

"We had to do something to get you both to realise it. Look, you know I don't get in the middle of your love life, but you and Sebastian are great together. I know you're just friends, but you two work so well together. A lot better than you and Hummel. He genuinely cares about you and is a better man because of you. I'm not saying you should date. I just think you would be good together. He would treat you right and make you happy. Yes there would be problems along the way, but I just think you both could handle it together." Jeff said honestly.

"It's not that simple. He doesn't date. He doesn't want to date. Even if he did we both have our own baggage and problems right now. I just don't think right now is the time for me to be dating anyone or starting something new."

"And it probably isn't, but I don't want you to block yourself off because of that. I just wanted you to be aware of your feelings for him so you can decide what to do about it when you were ready. What if it happens though? What if you both end up kissing and not mean to, but it happens in those moments."

"Then I'll deal with it and we can have that conversation then. I'm not blocking myself off from the world, but I'm not looking either. I don't know how Bas feels about it and until he is here with me I won't know. It's not something I am going to worry about tonight though. I'll think tomorrow." Blaine said barely awake.

"You're right about that. Tonight you need rest and to work and focus on feeling better. You know I'm proud of you. You pushed through tonight when you could have quit and no one would have held it against you or blamed you. I know it wasn't easy for you to do tonight. You impressed a lot of people. They all loved your songs and your voice. You're gonna be a huge star one day Strummer." Jeff said warmly.

"I got asked for an autograph tonight. It was weird, but cool at the same time. Maybe I will be famous one day. I just want to make music and inspire people. The rest of it doesn't matter to me, but it was nice being asked for my autograph."

"That's awesome. And of course it was nice to be asked. That's great Strummer, it really is. And you deserve it more than anyone I know. I can't wait for New York it's going to be great for you."

"For both of us." Blaine said softly.

Jeff just gave him a smile and stopped talking. He let Blaine fall asleep outside for a little while before he would move him into a bed. For now Jeff put the blanket over himself and just sat back and enjoyed the view of the stars in the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very second that Sebastian could get off that stage he headed straight for his dorm room so he could get changed. With that done he got into his car and headed for the one place where he knew he could forget everything. Seeing his father there tonight was bad enough, but to actually see his mother again was like a knife to his stomach. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to get the memories and hands away from him. He couldn't even bring himself to look at their table tonight. Yes his father had separated from his mother and didn't sit with her, but still that didn't remove all the hard feelings of betrayal in him. Sebastian also wanted to forget the hurt and tired look in his father's eyes. He seemed to be really upset with not talking to Sebastian for this time period. The thing was Sebastian was hurt too and far more than his father was. Sebastian didn't have to talk to anyone that he didn't want to and he wasn't going to be pressure or guilted into it. Sebastian deserved this time and space to himself. He deserved to forget and that is exactly what he was going to do tonight.

Sebastian arrived at the house of his old party friend and dealer. He got out of the car and made sure he had enough cash on him. He walked up to the door and knocked before walking in. There was already ten people here, both male and female, getting drunk and high. Sebastian's dealer was sitting on the couch with a girl and guy on either side of him. He gave Sebastian a half smirk smile as he spoke.

"Well look who walks back into my life. It's been what seven months since you've been by. You get clean or something?"

"Something like that. Tonight I'm just looking to party." Sebastian said as he held up the money between his two fingers.

"Who am I to say no? You know the rules, there are none. Close the door and come have some fun."

Sebastian did just that. He made his way over to where the heroin was and grabbed one of the clean needles still in the packaging and began working his way towards forgetting everything. Including where he was supposed to be that night with Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eleven the next morning when Sebastian started to wake up. He was feeling really hung-over and groggy. That always happened to him when he would spend the night here getting drunk and high. He woke up in a chair with his clothes still on so he had that much going for him. He felt the vibrating in his pocket from his phone and Sebastian figured that was what had dragged him out from a sound sleep. He slowly moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. His eyesight was a little blurry at first, but after a few blinks he was able to make it out. He was shocked to see that he had twenty missed calls and close to fifty text messages. All of them were from the guys, but the one that stood out the most was the text from Jeff asking him where he was that Blaine was sick and waiting for him. Sebastian completely forgot that he was supposed to be spending the night with Blaine. Sebastian instantly felt like shit. Not only had he stood Blaine up, but apparently Blaine had gotten sicker and the doctor had to give him some medication to help him. Sebastian felt horrible that he wasn't there for him. Sebastian never wanted to hurt Blaine like this or let him down, but he had last night because he couldn't get passed his past and seeing his mother. Sebastian rubbed his hands over his face and got up. He was a little shaky, but he knew it would pass with time and some sleep. Sebastian grabbed his coat and headed out. He pulled his car keys out and wasn't surprised to see a few baggies of heroin in his pocket. Sebastian moved them and zipped them up to the inside pocket of his coat so they wouldn't fall out. He then got into his car and headed for Blaine's place.

Once there Sebastian knocked on the door and was hoping that someone was awake at this hour. It was after eleven, but Sebastian didn't know when everyone went to bed last night with Blaine being sick. After a few moments Mr. Anderson answered the door.

"Sebastian, there you are. Everyone has been worried about you."

"I'm sorry I had something come up and I didn't even think about my phone. How is Blaine?" Sebastian asked really hoping that Mr. Anderson couldn't tell he was hung-over.

"Come inside Sebastian." Based on Mr. Anderson's tone Sebastian knew that any hope of him come across as sick went out the window.

Sebastian walked in and Mr. Anderson closed the door before he turned and faced Sebastian completely.

"It's your life and you are entitled to do as you wish with it. But my son cares about you and I know you care about him. That song you both sang was not false emotions or just putting on a show. You both care about each other. I have no problem with you Sebastian. You've done some stupid things in your past, but we all have. There isn't a single adult that hasn't done something they regret from their teenage years. However, my son cares about you and he was worried last night about you. He was sick, so sick the doctor had to give him special medication just so he could make it through the night without having to go to the hospital. He shouldn't have had to of been worried about you on top of it. You should have been here and not out there getting drunk." Mr. Anderson started in a gentle, but firm tone.

"I'm sorry about that. Something came up and I went back to old habits. I didn't mean to make B worry and I had no idea he was sicker. I didn't check my phone until thirty minutes ago." Sebastian said apologetically.

"I don't know what is going on with you and your father recently. It's not my business, but with that being said if you ever want to talk to someone you can always talk to me. Some problems, some feelings, need to be dealt with an adult in your corner. With a parent there. You're father is worried beyond belief. He's not sleeping, he's barely eating, he can't even focus on his job. He's worried to hell about you and whatever it is that is bothering you so much. I really hope you take the time to consider talking to him. He needs to know what is going on with you so he can help you. Getting drunk is something all teenagers do, but getting drunk for the reasons you did are not okay. You shouldn't be having to deal with life this way, especially at your age. Please Sebastian, talk to someone so you can move on from it and not destroy your life. Because you have a very bright future ahead of you. I would hate for you to destroy it over something that is bothering you so much."

"I appreciate that Mr. Anderson. I'll do my best to do better and work through it. I'm really sorry I let Blaine down. That was never my intentions or something that I wanted."

"I know it wasn't. No one is mad at you, at least not us. Jeff might be a different story. He stayed here with Blaine last night. He's still here so good luck with that. The medication that was given to Blaine will make him sleep the majority of the day away. It's to block out his body from breaking down his sugar. It's best to let him sleep as much as he wants and then later get him to eat again. You look like you could use a few more hours so why don't you go up there and get some sleep yourself. If Jeff isn't awake yet you can use one of the guest rooms."

"Thank-you Sir."

"You're a good young man Sebastian. Don't ever forget that."

Sebastian gave a small shy smile before Mr. Anderson turned and headed for the kitchen. Sebastian made his way up the stairs and to Blaine's room. He opened the door quietly just in case they were both sleeping. He walked in and saw that Jeff was awake on his phone with Blaine sound asleep beside him. Jeff looked at Sebastian and Sebastian could see the anger in his eyes. Jeff got up out of bed and made sure he looked at Blaine to make sure that he didn't wake up. Once Jeff was sure it was safe he went over to Sebastian and got him out in the hallway before he closed the door and turned to Sebastian.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jeff asked in a harsh whisper.

"I screwed up I know. You don't need to tell me that Jeff." Sebastian said with guilt in his voice.

"He's been worried sick about you. Even with everything going on with him he was asking about you and worried about you. You should have been here with him last night. He needed you here not out getting drunk and ignoring our texts and calls." Jeff lectured.

"I know that. I'm sorry. I screwed up. Something happened last night that I didn't expect and I couldn't shake it. I didn't know he got worse. I didn't check my phone and it was still on vibrate from the performance. There's no excuse that I could give you that would be enough. I'm sorry Jeff. I didn't mean to hurt him like this. I came right away once I got the texts. Would you please tell me how he is?" Sebastian pleaded.

"He's sick. He fell asleep on the balcony last night for a couple of hours just so he could fall asleep. He was really sick and pale. He's better now, but he needs as much sleep as he can get."

"Ya his dad told me. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I don't even know how to make this up to him or to you."

"You start by straightening yourself out. I know you've got problems with your dad, but come on man. Don't screw up your life when you're so close to getting out of this town. If you want to leave just focus on that. Focus on leaving after graduation and going to New York. Don't jeopardize that for anything. Don't jeopardize your chance with Blaine over anything else. He told me he likes you, in more than a friend kind of way last night. He has finally realised he has feelings for you so don't screw it up."

"I'm not really a dating person."

"No, but for him I bet you would. I'm gonna tell you what I told him. One day it might just happen and you both can't ignore it and just let it go. One day that moment will be there and I hope for both of your sakes you seize it. Because you two together would be really good for the both of you. You fit with each other so perfectly. I would hate for you both to miss out on something amazing with each other because you both are too scared to make the move. Don't screw this up Sebastian. Don't block us out. We're a family, we got your back so stop blocking us out."

"I'll try ok? I'll try. Can I please see him now?" Sebastian asked gently.

"Ya go for it. I'm gonna head home and get showered and some more sleep. I'll text later to check in."

Sebastian just gave a nod and he made his way over to the door and headed into the room. Jeff grabbed his things before he headed out and closed the door behind him. Sebastian got changed into the clothes he left here from before and got into bed. He went and pulled Blaine into his arms and just closed his eyes feeling Blaine's weight against his chest. The movement made Blaine stir and he opened his eyes to see Sebastian under him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Blaine asked with a very tired voice.

"I'm good now. I'm sorry about last night B. I didn't even check my phone. I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you." Sebastian said with guilt in his voice.

"I was worried. What happened?"

"My mother was there last night. It just brought up a lot of bad memories and I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry I should have been here for you and not out doing what I was doing."

"It's okay. You're entitled to freak outs and mess-ups. I was just worried about you, but now you are back here and safe. That's all that matters. The rest we can figure out."

"You're amazing you know that." Sebastian said with love in his voice.

"I know. I gave my first autograph last night. I'm pretty amazing." Blaine said with a small smirk.

"An autograph eh? Damn I should have asked for one that way I could have said one day that I was the first guy to ever get Blaine Anderson's autograph. Now I'm jealous." Sebastian said with a warm smile.

"You have me in your arms. That's better than my name on a piece of paper."

"It's better than a lot of things B. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just really tired and sluggish right now. Doctor said that would happen the next day."

"All the more reason to get some sleep. I could sleep the rest of the day away easily right now too."

"I'm glad you're here Bas."

"Me too B."

Sebastian kissed the top of Blaine's head and rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back as they both fell asleep once again in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine in the morning that Monday when Sebastian walked into Blaine's room with a tray of food. Him and Blaine had slept the majority of the day away yesterday and both were feeling pretty good now. Sebastian had gotten up thirty minute ago to make them some breakfast, Blaine's parents had left for work this morning so Sebastian grabbed the paper and figured he would read it while they ate. He was curious to see about any information regarding the concert, but also Blaine's current situation. Sebastian headed into Blaine's room to see Blaine sitting up with the T.V on the news station. He didn't look too happy either.

"Can you believe this? Some reporter went out to New York and talked to Kurt. Kurt's talking as if he's my boyfriend still." Blaine said keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Are you serious? How did they even find out about him?" Sebastian asked as he brought the tray over to the bed.

"Who knows. Someone must have told this woman and she took full advantage of it. She was even there last night. She spoke to me. I had no idea she was a reporter. She blended in perfectly to the rest of the crowd. And that smells amazing. What is that?" Blaine asked as he finally turned to see what Sebastian had.

"French Toast. A specialty of mine and this is real French Toast. How they make it in Paris. With some berries and orange juice to go with it."

"Is that cinnamon?"

"Yup and I got syrup." Sebastian said with a smile as he sat down on the bed and put the try down. He handed Blaine his plate as Blaine spoke.

"You are officially forgiven for ditching me Saturday night." Blaine said as he took the plate.

Sebastian gave a chuckle to that as Blaine took a bite. Blaine moaned in complete pleasure and Sebastian couldn't help himself.

"You keep moaning like that and it won't be the only French thing in this room killer."

"This tastes amazing Bas. What other tricks did you pick up in Paris?" Blaine asked with a flirty smile.

"Oh you have no idea the tricks I could teach you." Sebastian said back with a smile.

"I believe you and one day I'll be looking forward to it. Right now I'll settle for this amazing breakfast."

"I am an amazing cook." Sebastian with a smile. "And your ex is a serious douche. I'm surprised you're not more upset about it."

"I am upset, but what am I going to do about it right now? I'm not about to call her and send in a correction. I also just spent two days on my ass basically I'm not going to put myself at risk for that again."

"He's not worth the stress." Sebastian said as he opened the paper and he wasn't surprised to see that Blaine was front and center of the paper.

"How bad?" Blaine asked.

"Well it does mention the concert from Friday night at least. But it goes into the interview with Hummel and it may mention something about the songs you sang being Hummels originals." Sebastian said gently knowing that is what would piss Blaine off the most.

"It says what?" Blaine asked shocked as he took the paper form Sebastian. "What the hell? Where the hell did she ever get that idea from? I worked my ass off on those songs. They mean something to me. She doesn't have any right to claim someone else wrote them. And Kurt? I'm sorry, but he's not that good at writing anything with meaning. He's just not that type of song writer. I stayed up all night Thursday working on that one song. It was personal to me. They're my songs." Blaine ranted.

"I know B. and I don't know why they have that. We can change that though with having them retract that information. You should think about it. I know you don't want to engage with the reporters, but those are your songs and from the reaction to them Friday night. You can't let people believe you didn't write them. There's got to be a way to make that correction somehow."

"I'll talk to my parents about it. Maybe they have an idea." Blaine said as he tossed the paper down on his bed. "I didn't think they would come after my music. I knew they would come after my past, my friends, my family, but not my music. It's the one peace that I know I have. I didn't think they would try and taint that with this drama and hell."

"They can only taint it if you let them. If you let it bother you. That is when it gets tainted. The people that know you know that it's your own songs. We can make it right. We can make the correction so that it's out there for everyone to know that they are your songs and not Hummel's. We'll figure it out. No one is going to let them take that from you I swear it B. We won't let it happen." Sebastian said with determination in his voice.

"I know. I'll talk to my parents about it and see what they suggest I do. For now I just want to forget about it and try to relax and enjoy today."

"And that is the best thing for your health that you can do. So what do you want to watch? Movie?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I have Netflix, we could watch a show or a movie. It's up to you."

"Ya that sounds good. What do you feel like?"

"They made Rock of Ages into a movie. It looks good."

"Ya ok. I heard that is supposed to be really good. And it was apparently awesome on stage. Sounds good."

"Alright then."

Sebastian grabbed the remote and loaded his Netflix account and together they ate their breakfast and watched Rock of Ages. Later on they would worry about the news and reporters. For now they were going to enjoy their day together before having to face the world again tomorrow.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Facebook: DianneRose2016, please follow and like my page.**_


End file.
